Commitment
by mcj
Summary: Commitment - A story of how the youngest Tracy son is forced to deal with his feelings & take the steps he needs to grow up. Not movie verse! Story COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Author's Note -Don't be too hard on poor Alan. He really does grow up in the end! mcj_

**COMMITMENT**

**PROLOGUE **

The sleek black Porsche glinted impressively in the late afternoon sunlight as it made its way along the freeway from San Diego airport towards the main area of the city. The car was a one of a kind, worth a fortune and drew the attention of all that it passed on its way.

That type of machine was not often seen in these parts and it was obvious that it had to belong to someone who had money and lots of it.

Big money.

The hands that held the wheel were those of a professional, one who had experience in handling cars at speed and one who was usually very happy to be behind the wheel of such a magnificent vehicle. Not today. The hands that held the wheel today were those of young man with a lot on his mind at the moment and someone who had good reason to be worried.

He accelerated past the allowed speed on the freeway. The way he felt right now, he needed the adrenalin caused by the additional speed to help him forget about everything for a while, especially this. He felt his head pound with the thrill of it and felt beads of perspiration building on his forehead as he concentrated to control the car. He realized at that moment how much he was missing his old passion of car-racing but now was not the time to be thinking about what was missing in his life. More realistically, what he now had to think about is what was in his life that he didn't need and didn't want.

He reached over and turned the radio up to its full volume. The blast from the huge speaker system nearly deafened him. However, the background music, whilst not to his liking was definitely preferable to the deadly silence that had existed ever since the two of them had left the airport. He looked straight ahead, his face grim, his fingers idly tapping to the rhythm of the song.

She looked out the window, uneasy about the speed of the car, but nevertheless her mind was on other things. On this. The reason for their hurried and secretive visit to San Diego.

She swallowed hard as the car turned off the freeway and passed through the main city precinct to a particularly quiet area of the sprawling city. Pedestrians watched the car pass them by with interest. They could not see the Driver or its passenger owing to the black tinted windows of the impressive vehicle. But those who lived in the area knew that most cars like that passed by on the way to only one destination around this neighborhood and always for the same reason.

A place where money changed hands and services were provided without question.

The car pulled into the driveway of a cosmopolitan set of buildings partially hidden from view of the main road by a white brick fence with rows of hedging planted on top.

He turned off the car engine but continued to hold onto the steering wheel for a few minutes, deep in thought. He turned off the radio.

Sighing he undid his seat belt, opened the car door and walked onto the pavement outside the buildings. He looked about uncomfortably.

She continued to sit in the vehicle with her head down. He opened her door and held out his hand for her to get out. Slowly she undid her seat belt and complied.

She looked timidly at the building and the stairs that led to the front door. It looked a reasonably safe place to come but then she had never done anything like this before. Two months ago she would never have thought of ever needing to do something like this.

She looked at him and tears welled in her soft, brown eyes.

"Please I don't think I can bring myself to do this." she whispered ready to break down at the thought of why he had brought her here and what she had agreed to do.

"Look I've told you before, it's not like either of us have a choice." he said coldly.

"No I guess not." she sniffled wiping her eyes and walking with a purpose towards the trunk of the car.

He opened the trunk and took out her bag and their eyes met. He saw hers were brimming. He looked away with guilt feeling like the complete bastard that he was.

He was supposed to love her wasn't he? Well he did love her but this was different. This situation was an inconvenience he didn't want and she didn't need. He was just being realistic about it.

Only the two of them knew about this so far. Neither had confided in anyone else about their "situation".

There was no way anyone else could ever be allowed to know.

Ever.

He sighed almost feeling sick. This whole stupid mess had started eight weeks ago on his birthday. Why hadn't he listened to his Father's advice? His Father had been right.

It was a man's responsibility to be careful no matter what the woman said. But as usual he hadn't listened to his Father. He'd counted on her being careful. She said she had been. Well that was obviously not what the outcome was.

He took her hand and walked inside carrying her bag.

The receptionist looked up as they entered the foyer. She was middle aged and hardened looking and had an air of officiousness in her tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked imperiously.

No one used names here. Appointments were made, appointments were paid for at high expense, and appointments were carried out. People resumed their lives. No questions were asked.

"Yes ma'am." he said in a low voice. "I telephoned yesterday."

"Fine. Will you be paying for this now?"

"No ma'am. I'll pay you after it's done."

"Will you be using a credit card then?"

"No I said on the telephone the transaction will be cash."

"It's fifty thousand up front young man."

"I said I'd pay you when it's done."

"Then I'll need to see your credit card in the meantime."

He looked about nervously and reached into his jacket pocket to find his wallet.

"OK you can view my card but no imprint."

He opened his wallet and produced the card. She nodded feeling comfortable there was no limit on the black credit card he carried. This young man had money that was for sure.

So, one of Jeff Tracy's sons had gotten himself into trouble. The receptionist's face showed no emotion despite her recording the information in the back of her mind. There were five of them from memory; all five well sought after bachelors. Interesting this was the first one who'd been caught so far. He must be the youngest. He hardly even needed to shave.

"Take a seat then Sir. I'll need to ask the young lady some questions."

He looked anxious as he motioned her to sit down. He gave her a warning glance to be careful in her replies to any of the questions she was asked.

He was obviously the son of billionaire Jeff Tracy. He was impeccably dressed in designer clothing and very well mannered. He wore a gold Rolex watch on his wrist and donned an expensive black onyx ring on his finger. She, on the other hand looked quite young and timid. Obviously she had been caught up in a romance with the boy and he had never intended it to go anywhere.

"These young men with money." she mused. "No commitment to anything. Much easier to buy their way out of responsibility than face it."

She looked at the young girl twisting her fingers anxiously. Silly young kid. But then it was the reason this place existed. No questions asked. No judgments made. Solutions provided. Lives returned to normal.

She walked around the front of the desk and sat down in front of them.

"Now young lady." she began. "How many weeks are you?"

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes darted from left to right.

"Around eight weeks I think."

"Have you had this confirmed?"

"No I haven't had access to a Doctor yet but I know."

"Well we'll check that out. Now have you ever had this sort of procedure before?"

Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"No ma'am, I've never done anything like this before." she admitted.

"So are you fully aware of what is about to occur?"

"Not really but I don't know if I want to."

"Well it's my job to tell you before you see the Doctor. He doesn't take kindly to the patients getting upset in the theatre."

She lowered her head in her hands trying not to cry.

"All right. You'd better tell me then."

The receptionist lowered her voice and graphically proceeded to outline what would occur over the next two hours. In the meantime, he looked everywhere but at her.

"Now I'll need you to sign this," the Receptionist said pushing a pen into the young girl's trembling hand.

"What does it say?" she asked blinded by her tears.

"It means you agree to the operation and accept all the risks associated with it."

She stared at the paper numbly for nearly five minutes.

"Young lady, time is passing with your appointment and the Doctor does not like to rush."

She looked up at him one last time, her eyes pleading with him to change his mind.

He didn't.

"I'm sorry." he said, "It has to be this way Tin-Tin. You know it does."

She nodded miserably and signed.

The receptionist processed the papers and then motioned her to follow her down the Hall.

"Come along then young lady we'd best get this under way."

Tin-Tin's brown eyes met Alan Tracy's blue as she followed the receptionist into the Doctor's suite. Alan Tracy worriedly rose to his feet.

"Please ma'am …the risks ... she will be all right won't she?" he stammered.

The receptionist nodded.

"The Doctor is very qualified and the clinic is very clean. The risks are minimal. It will be over before you know it."

"And ... And you're sure no-one will find out?" he added

"Mr. Tracy. Fifty Thousand dollars says no-one will ever know anything."

As the door to Office closed the words echoed through his head.

_No-one will ever know anything._

But he knew.

They both did.

And they would always know.

Their first child.

Aborted.

He was not prepared to be a Father.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Chapter 2 - Reflections.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	2. Chapter 1 Reflections

_Author's Note - Thanks for the reviews of the Prologue everyone, good and bad. What a worried group you all are! Hope this Chapter settles you down... mcj _

**CHAPTER ONE -REFLECTIONS**

_**Fifteen minutes of Reflection.**_

Once the door to the suite had closed, Alan Tracy sat back down in the chair in the waiting area. He looked down at his hands trying to pretend he didn't have a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

This just wasn't right, no matter how much he hardened his heart to the fact that his unwanted child was growing inside Tin-Tin Kyrano's tiny frame. He knew, despite his hard-nosed attitude towards her that he should be able to face the music like a man and not make her go through with something as barbaric as this.

He also knew that making Tin-Tin go ahead with it was against every value and moral fibre his Father had ever instilled in him. So why was he ignoring what was right and doing it any way?

He tried to justify it to himself as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

He led a dangerous life with International Rescue and it wasn't fair to Tin-Tin to have him risking his life with a family to consider.

Even he didn't believe that one! The bottom line for him was straight out. He simply didn't want to be a Father. He wasn't ready for that sort of commitment and this was the only way out. For goodness sake, he'd only just sorted his feelings out about Tin-Tin eight weeks ago. Surely he shouldn't have to face the responsibility of being a husband and a Father into the bargain.

Fathers were like his own and no matter what, there was no way Alan could imagine himself acting like his Father did, all wisdom and experience. Everyone in the house still called him "kid", a very big indicator that he had none of the attributes necessary to be a Father.

However he did remember his Father lecturing him when he was sixteen years old about the risks of becoming a Father and what being a Father actually meant. That lecture had come after he had been caught with his girl-friend in the High School Science Lab and he had never forgotten it. His Father had been furious.

"It only takes the act to become a Father but being a proper Father and raising children takes years of hard work and patience. If you don't want to raise children Alan, do NOT practice the act until you do!" he had thundered. "You hear me?"

Good advice in hindsight, Alan sighed.

Whilst Alan knew most couples these days didn't run off and get married when faced with the issue of an unplanned baby, he knew he would be expected to. He was a son of the Tracy family and the Tracy family were model citizens. Worse still, this was Tin-Tin, the girl his Father had warned him he loved as a daughter.

Alan knew point-blank he didn't want to be married. He loved Tin-Tin deeply, but committing himself to that love was another thing all together. He was still revelling in the wildness of his youth and liked the feeling of being able to walk away if he wanted to. But he knew wouldn't be allowed to walk away from an unhappy marriage later down the track.

Jeff Tracy had warned all five of his sons any marriage they made would be for keeps or they would be dealing with him. Alan could not imagine himself staying with one woman for the rest of his life. What a waste of beautiful women that would be.

Alan also shuddered at the thought of how Kyrano was going to react.

He knew Kyrano didn't like him at the best of times or if he did, he certainly hid it very well under that stoical Malaysian countenance. Alan felt he'd rather stay up in Thunderbird Five for the rest of his life than break the news to Kyrano. It would make a big hole in the friendship between his Father and Kyrano and that was a responsibility he didn't want to have on his shoulders. His Father and Kyrano had been friends for years.

Alan swallowed.

It would be more like Kyrano would make a big hole in him if there were anything left after his Father finished with him. Kyrano might be small in stature compared to Alan's six-foot frame but he was still Tin-Tin's Father and size wouldn't matter when it came to something like this.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Three o'clock in the afternoon. He hadn't made any hotel reservations for them yet and he supposed he should arrange it while he waited.

The clinic recommended after the operation Tin-Tin should stay in San Diego for twenty-four hours to ensure everything was all right. He'd gotten around his Father and hers with a lame excuse he was taking her to one of the fashion shows she loved.

Everything was quiet at the International Rescue Base and they were all bored. As a result, Jeff Tracy had little hesitation in agreeing to allow his young astronaut and his pretty assistant Engineer leave of absence together to attend the show.

"On one condition" he said sternly. "You wear your communicators at all times so I can contact you and you agree to come home if you're needed."

Alan looked down at the watch he wore and felt his stomach turn. He'd forgotten Tin-Tin was still wearing her communicator. He hoped to God his Father didn't need to get in contact with her at the moment.

He looked up the hallway towards the tightly closed door.

He hoped she was all right in there. The procedure the receptionist outlined to her didn't sound very pleasant. He shook his head. There was no way he would go through it if he were a woman.

He heard a voice in his head. His conscience.

_"So why are you expecting Tin-Tin to do it then?" _

"Because she's the one who got herself pregnant."

_"She had a little help there you know."_

"She told me she was protected. How was I supposed to know?"

_"Are you stupid or something? Your Father warned you to be careful."_

"Dad warns me about everything."

_"Maybe you should listen sometimes."_

"Yeah well I should have listened this time that's for sure."

_"She doesn't want to abort this baby. You know that don't you?"_

"She has to. I don't want to be a Father."

_"What about what Tin-Tin wants?"_

"She doesn't want to be a Mother either."

_"Did you ask her?"_

"No."

_"Why not?"_

"Because her being a Mother will affect me."

_"That's right. It's always about you isn't it Alan?"_

"You're darned right it's about me. It would ruin my life."

_"Doing this isn't going to ruin hers?"_

"Not as much as having a baby will."

_"Aren't you in love with her?"_

"Yes but that's got nothing to do with this. The baby was an accident."

_"Being in love has everything to do with this"_

"Look I don't want to be a Father."

_"She doesn't want to have the operation. You're forcing her."_

"I know I am."

_"Well you have no right to force her to do anything."_

"I know but I have to."

_"You don't have to. Face up to your responsibilities for a change."_

"No."

_"Grow up. You want to be an Adult. Act like one."_

"I am being an Adult. Abortion isn't kid stuff."

_"Do you love her?"_

"Yes."

_"How can you be so cruel to her if you love her?"_

"I'm not being cruel."

_"How have you behaved in the last twenty four hours?"_

"Ok, so I've been a little bit stand-offish. But she shouldn't have gotten herself pregnant in the first place."

_"I thought you loved her."_

"I do."

_"Do you think she will love you if you do this to her?"_

"No probably not."

_"Does that bother you?"_

"Yes I suppose it does."

_"More than facing your Father and hers?"_

"No way. I am not facing them."

_"Then you mustn't love her enough."_

"I do."

_"Well face them."_

"I can't"

_"You can. You're a man aren't you?"_

"It's better than her going through with this I guess."

_"What is going to happen to her in there is dreadful."_

"I know it is. I heard the nurse."

_"Well you'd better get her out of there then hadn't you?"_

Alan stood up and approached the desk his heart beating fast.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said earnestly. "Is it too late to stop what's happening to my ... err ... the young lady please?

The receptionist eyed him. So this one had a conscience by the look of it. She thought he might have by the way he was fidgeting in the corner just now. In a way she was glad. He looked like a nice young fellow, this son of Jeff Tracy. The young lady hadn't looked like she'd wanted the operation to go ahead either. She was pleased she had explained it so graphically to them both. It wasn't often she did, despite what she said when they came in. She could usually pick the ones who would change their minds.

She stood up.

"I'll see what I can do. However Mr Tracy you do understand you are still expected to pay the Doctor for his time."

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

Alan shook his head with disbelief as she turned and hurried down the hallway. What had happened inside his head just now?

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

_**Only Ten minutes of Reflection**_

"Miss Kyrano is it?" a tall pleasant looking Doctor stood up from where he sat at his desk and reached forward to shake her hand.

Tin-Tin cringed in the doorway and looked up at him with frightened, tear-filled eyes. "Yes Sir."

"Got yourself in a spot of bother then young lady?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well it's not too hard for us to fix the problem up for you. You'll need to change of course. Did you bring everything on the list?"

Tin-Tin tried to remember if Alan had even given her a list. Yesterday she'd told him she was pregnant and less than eight hours later he had her in Tracy One on her way to San Diego.

"Please go through what I needed Sir. I'm sorry. I think I must have overlooked reading the list."

The tears shimmered on the edge of her eyelashes as she admitted. "You see Sir I've never needed to do anything like this before."

"And never will need to again I would hope." he said looking her right in the eyes. "You have to be most careful with the human body Miss Kyrano. If it wants to reproduce itself, it always seems to find a way no matter how careful you are."

He went through the list and to her horror she'd brought none of it. He assured her not to worry. Everything was here. There would simply be an additional charge. He sent her to change into the gown required while he scrubbed himself for the operation.

From where she was changing she could see the small theatre where the operation was going to occur. There were all sorts of dreadful looking things sitting on the sterile benches. In the middle was the table with some ominous looking stirrups. She began to feel sick and instinctively her hand went to her stomach.

This had to be a bad dream. She couldn't be about to do this. She didn't know if she wanted to be a mother right now but she had always hoped that if she became one Alan Tracy would have been happy to be the Father of her baby. She couldn't believe how callously he had acted towards her when she told him the news.

Cold.

Calculating.

Not like the Alan she knew and loved. He had turned into someone completely different.

Her disappointment in herself escalated. How could she have been so stupid as to miscalculate the basic sum of her own body's dates? She was supposed to be brilliant at mathematical formulas and hold two college degrees. Their relationship had been simmering for months and it was pretty obvious which way it would eventually head. Why had she only relied on dates in the first place? He'd made it clear from the beginning he wasn't going to use anything.

What had the Doctor said?

"You have to be most careful with the human body. If it wants to reproduce itself, it always seems to find a way no matter how careful you are."

Maybe her body wanted this baby. Maybe she did too. She'd often romanced about having a baby with Alan Tracy, what their child might look like and what sort of hair and eyes it would have. Yet here she was ready to abort it.

What would her Father say if he ever found out? It would devastate him. He was such a gentle man. How would he feel if he knew she had deliberately killed his grandchild without consulting him?

She felt tears in her eyes as her hand began to stroke her stomach.

This was their first baby. It could be the first little girl in the Tracy family for six generations. If it was she wanted to call her Lucy after Alan's Mother. If it was a boy...his name was going to be Alan.

She sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

In an hour or so the baby was going to be gone any way so what did it matter what it was going to be named.

"Are you ready then young lady?" he asked her. He noted she had been crying. She was obviously was being forced into this. "Poor young kid", he thought, "She obviously wants to keep the baby."

But he saw this sadness here every day. Money replaced commitment in these rich young men who brought their mistakes for him to get rid of and he knew that was the sole purpose of this clinic existed. Get rid of the child and remember nothing about the clients.

She bit her lips together and swallowed hard. She guessed one day they would have other children. One day, when he grew up and faced up to his responsibilities.

If he ever did.

"Yes Sir." came a tiny, desolate voice as she resignedly followed him into the theatre.

_**Five Minutes The Difference**_

Josephine Tracy sat opposite her son Jeff in his study, talking amiably over a cup of coffee.

Jeff Tracy, founder of International Rescue was, at age fifty-six, a formidable figure of a man. He was still well over six feet tall and despite some grey in his hair was a powerful, handsome man with a strong personality to match. Today he was dressed in designer trousers, an expensive shirt and matching tie. A tie bar with a small diamond in the centre of his Company Logo complemented his attire perfectly.

He had been busy with a tele-vid conference with his associates at Tracy Enterprises. Tracy Enterprises was worth billions and had been built from the ground by the hard working young astronaut after he resigned from NASA over twenty-five years before. In the past fifteen years it had grown to exceed all of his expectations.

Josie looked down with amusement at his feet. The designer outfit was finished off with nothing but a pair of well-worn red cotton socks. Jeff's motto was always to be comfortable and she guessed he figured no-one saw his feet on the vid.

"I can't believe I'm back fielding business calls Mother," he said sipping his coffee. "I usually get the boys to do the conferences. You know it's so quiet around here I'm going to have to go into the New York Office soon and start signing things."

Josie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Things must be bad when you think you have to do that Jeff. You haven't been to New York for months."

"We could all do with some action Mother. Scott, Virgil and Gordon are driving me around the twist. There's only so much maintenance you can do on the Thunderbird craft and Scott's whipped Virgil and Gordon one too many times in the boxing ring and just about everything else."

"Yes I know what you mean. All they're doing is living for the next meal. I've had all three of them pestering me since lunch time about what's planned for dinner."

"And what have you planned Mother? Something delicious as usual?"

Josie frowned and slapped him lightly on the wrist.

"You need something to do Jeff that's all I'll say."

He sighed. Well at least he'd gotten rid of one of the sources of aggravation for a day or so. Nothing was worse than Alan when he was bored. First he complained, then he argued. Thank goodness he'd agreed to let him accompany Tin-Tin to the fashion show in San Diego. Hopefully when they returned things would have picked up again.

"At least I don't have Alan on my back." he mused. "At least he and Tin-Tin are enjoying themselves."

Josie frowned. She was unhappy about Alan's abrupt request to take Tin-Tin to the mainland. He'd only been home from his month in Thunderbird Five for a few hours and all of a sudden he had been on his cell phone out on the balcony. The next minute he announced Tin-Tin wanted him to take her to San Diego.

Tin-Tin hadn't mentioned a fashion show before Alan returned and that in itself was unusual. Tin-Tin usually told Josie everything about her "passion for fashion" and planned her trips to the mainland well in advance. To top it all off, Alan had been acting very strangely since he'd come back. He was extremely agitated and didn't want to talk to anyone. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong.

"You know Jeff," she said directly. "I don't think there's any fashion show."

Jeff's eyes met hers. Both of them knew that his youngest son shared his bed occasionally with Tin-Tin and they were both pretending they didn't know a thing about it.

Tin-Tin on the other hand had told her Father and they had discussed her relationship with Alan openly. Even so Kyrano had been a nervous wreck since it had started.

Alan hadn't said a word to anyone.

"Mother, he's come back after a month in space and his brothers are all watching around corners and peering through keyholes to see if what they believe is going on is true. The boy went to bed by himself last night and I know he did because I'm doing the same thing as his brothers. Maybe he isn't at a fashion show. Maybe he's in some hotel with her in San Diego. What's the difference if he's doing it under my nose or over there?"

"Jeff Tracy I can't believe you'd condone what's going on whether it's under your nose or not!"

"I'm not condoning anything but what do you think a young man and a young woman who can't keep their eyes off each other would be up to when they can finally be alone Mother? "

She pursed her lips. "You'd know young man."

"Don't start on what happened between me and Lucy in the Farmhouse again Mother. I've suffered enough about that."

A voice from behind them made them both jump.

"What this about a farmhouse Grandma?"

They both turned towards the direction of the voice. By the look of it, Virgil had been standing there the whole time.

Neither Josie nor Jeff said anything. Jeff went beetroot red.

"Never you mind Virgil." Josie frowned. "You just remember what I know about you."

Virgil went the same shade of red. He knew his Grandmother had caught him involving himself in many an activity in his younger years which was either illegal or immoral.

"Well at least I've finally got the story straight on Alan and Tin-Tin Father." he said with a great big grin on his face. "The guys have always suspected it. Now I know it's all true."

Jeff Tracy gave Virgil a warning look and growled. "Don't say another word about it. It's none of your business."

"I wouldn't be going to a fashion show either if I was Alan." Virgil smirked as he left the room in search of his two other brothers. He could hardly wait to tell them their suspicions were true. The two "best friends" were lovers.

Jeff sighed and returned to his coffee. This was all he needed; his other sons knowing he knew about Alan and Tin-Tin's physical relationship and was doing nothing about it. Scott would be bursting through the door in less than five minutes demanding Alan be made to wake up to himself. Scott took his role as eldest brother seriously, far too seriously sometimes. Well, maybe a discussion or two with Scott might take his mind off how bored everyone was he supposed.

Josie in the meantime had decided to prove to her point. She lifted her communicator towards her lips.

"This is Josie Tracy to Tin-Tin Kyrano."

Tin-Tin was on her back in the operating room when she heard the communicator beep. She wasn't supposed to be wearing any jewellery but she had promised she wouldn't take the communicator off. Even in a situation as personal as this she knew better than to cross Jeff Tracy.

"Young lady. This is no time for you to be taking calls." the Doctor berated her sternly. "You are going to have to take that thing off right now."

"I'm sorry Sir," she said. "But I'm obliged to take the call."

He muttered in annoyance, insisting the communicator come off or he wasn't prepared to continue.

She eased herself up on her elbow, her eyes darting towards the invasive looking instruments next to the Doctor.

"This is Tin-Tin Kyrano. Go ahead Mrs Tracy."

"Tin-Tin dear! Where in heaven's name are you?"

Josie saw Tin-Tin's face appear on the tiny screen. She looked very pale and strained; almost like she'd been crying.

"Mrs Tracy." she said looking shocked. "I.. I ..I am in San Diego with Alan."

"Where's the fashion show? Are you there yet? It certainly doesn't look like it if you are."

"Um. No, we're not there yet. The show's tonight." she lied.

"Where for the life of me are you then? What's that in the background? You look like you're in a hospital or something."

Tin-Tin began to feel agitated.

"Err... yes Mrs Tracy I'm having a check-up. I...I haven't been very well you see." She stammered.

Josie relaxed. That was true. She hadn't been well. The past few weeks she'd been a bit off colour at mealtimes.

"All right then dear. It's best you see to it. I'll talk to you again a little later."

As Josie went to finish the call she saw Tin-Tin's attention divert away from the screen. She heard a voice on the communicator say something about Alan. Josie strained her ears to hear what was being said but Tin-Tin cut the link off abruptly and the screen fell into darkness.

Josie was really suspicious now. She decided to call her grandson.

"This is Grandma to Alan Tracy. Come in Alan."

Alan thought he would lose his lunch when the communicator beeped. Hurriedly he raised the communicator to his lips.

"This is Alan Tracy. Go ahead Grandma.""

"Alan I want to know where you are please."

"Why Grandma?" he asked in surprise. He began to get nervous. What did she want to know where he was for?

"I said I want to know where you are and where Tin-Tin is."

"I'm in San Diego Grandma and umm… Tin-Tin's not here just now."

"Well where the heck is she?"

"She's err.. gone out ma'am."

"Gone out? Where are you then? Are you at the hotel?"

"Err.. not exactly."

"Well where **_exactly _**are you?"

He wasn't telling her the truth. That was not half obvious to the Grandmother who had raised him. She knew then there was definitely no fashion show. Imperiously she looked down her nose at her youngest grandson and gave him the ultimatum she knew he wouldn't ignore.

"Tell me where you are right now young man or I'll ask your Father to have you tell me."

He looked at her. She'd raised him from a baby. It was hard for him to stretch the truth to her, even though technically he wasn't lying.

"OK Grandma if you must know, Tin-Tin is seeing a Doctor at the moment and I'm waiting for her in the foyer. After that we are going to back to check into a Motel. And it'll be two separate rooms Grandma don't worry. Then I'm taking her out to Dinner and to the show. You can check with me later if you don't believe me."

His attention was suddenly diverted and Josie heard Tin-Tin's voice. She sounded like she was crying. Someone said something about money. Alan hurriedly cut her off as well.

That was enough for Josie.

If this was all above board, how come he hadn't wanted to tell her where Tin-Tin was? Why wouldn't he admit he was with her? What was all this about money? Why did they both cut her off?

Her mind ticked over like a taxi meter. There was something going on those two were hiding and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tin-Tin stood in the doorway of the Doctor's rooms looking up at him with pleading, terrified eyes. Tears poured down both sides of her face.

He stood looking at her feeling completely ashamed of himself and how he had behaved. He ran his eyes over the impersonal and demeaning gown she had been forced to wear and realised to his horror she was naked underneath it.

The full impact of his immaturity crashed down on him. How close had he come to making a very big mistake?

She began to sob loudly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall in desolation.

"No baby." Alan breathed in dismay coming forward to wrap his arms around her and trying to close the back of the gown.

He felt her almost collapse against his body in distress.

"Oh God. Are you OK?" he blurted pushing her dishevelled black hair off her face and peering at her anxiously.

"Please Alan. Please don't make me go through with this." she wept. "I'll raise the baby on my own. I will. I won't ask you to have anything to do with it."

He held her tightly and brushed his lips across her forehead over and over again.

"Shhh ... please don't cry ... you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he whispered into her ear. "I mean it … I should never have asked you come here in the first place."

Relief flooded over her as the Alan of old seemed to return.

She buried her head in his chest and began to sob harder.

"I didn't mean for us to have a baby Alan … I … I didn't … "

"I know."

"It was an accident..."

"Yeah well … I guess it's just as much my fault too."

The Doctor who had been standing behind them quietly watching the scene reached forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Young Lady." he said gently. "You really shouldn't be standing out here dressed like this. How about the two of you come inside and we'll discuss what the two of you want to do."

Tin-Tin hesitated and looked up at Alan for support.

Alan looked at the Doctor and shook his head.

"No Sir. We don't need to discuss anything. There isn't going to be any operation."

"Are you sure about that young man?" he queried.

Alan looked into Tin-Tin's frightened brown eyes and then swallowed and looked back at the Doctor.

"Yes Sir." he replied. "I'm sure."

The Doctor nodded.

"Well all I can say is thank goodness for that wrist communicator then. Whoever called saved your baby's life."

Alan and Tin-Tin looked at each other.

Only one person always knew exactly what to do even if she didn't know she was doing it.

Grandma.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**NEXT CHAPTER - CHAPTER TWO - ONE AND ONE MAKES THREE**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	3. Chapter 2 One Plus One Equals Three

_Author's Note - I am very lucky to have received such excellent advice on this story. Alan is still in a lot of trouble and it's going to get worse yet! Maybe Thunderbird 5 for the rest of his life was not such a silly suggestion! mcj_

**CHAPTER TWO - ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS THREE**

So where did they go from here?

The first thing the two of them wanted to do, especially Tin-Tin, was to get out of that clinic.

Alan Tracy felt that at least some of his luck had reversed when he was only required to pay half the cost of the operation. The receptionist had spoken to the Doctor in private and he was only asked for twenty five thousand dollars. He didn't know why and he didn't care either but it seemed the Doctor had felt sympathetic for Tin-Tin and had been pleased it was the operation that had been aborted and not the baby. At least he'd only have to explain twenty five thousand dollars to his Father now. With a bit of luck he wouldn't even pick it up anyway.

As he handed the money to the receptionist, he again asked for reassurance no names would be remembered. She gave him an undertaking the matter would never leave the clinic and he guessed he just had to trust her. She had no idea she had been dealing with International Rescue but she did know she had dealt with one of the Tracy sons. That didn't sit well with Alan Tracy at all.

But despite how he felt he knew the hardest part was now to follow.

He would have to make it up to Tin-Tin.

He had been an absolute bastard to her and he had put her through dreadful trauma by virtue of his own selfishness and immaturity. It was one thing to call off the operation when he did, but it was another to ask her to forget he had forced her to go there in the first place.

He really did love her and he knew he'd simply panicked, but he knew panic was a paltry excuse for behaving in such a hard and callous manner. He still saw the young woman who had been his best friend for twelve years standing there in that backless surgical gown sobbing her heart out. How could he possibly ever make that up to her?

He would also have to deal with the fact that his Grandmother had worked out the two of them weren't in San Diego for a fashion show. He felt badly about lying to her and knew he'd be copping an earful from her on his return home.

He sighed.

He guessed he and Tin-Tin had better find some sort of show to attend so at least they had his Grandmother covered. He knew it would be the last thing Tin-Tin would feel like doing right now he also knew it would be in their best interests to attend one before they faced the imperious Josie.

Then there was working out what in heaven's name he was going to say to his Father and hers. He imagined the reaction he was going to get there.

"Err Dad, Kyrano. You're both going to a grandfather in seven months time but …errr …it was kind of an accident..."

Yeah right, he thought sarcastically. Say that and catch the next rocket out of there.

He shuddered. He'd be putting that day off for as long as possible.

However, realistically he knew he couldn't put something like that off for too long. Pregnancies had a habit of showing themselves and with Tin-Tin as tiny as she was he knew it wouldn't be too long before something started to show.

Then there was the worst thing of all. He would have to get married. There was only seven months to prepare for the Fatherhood and he understood he didn't have a choice about that but he intended to fight the marriage thing every step of the way. Getting married wouldn't achieve anything. A Tracy baby was a Tracy baby whether Tin-Tin had a ring on her finger or not. What was the point in being shackled to each other if they didn't want to be?

He sighed again.

Wishful thinking. He knew he wasn't going to get out of getting married. He could see the shotgun pointed at him right now with Kyrano on the end of it and his Father helping him pull the trigger.

He looked at Tin-Tin as she came to stand beside him. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and swollen. He had been feeling guilty, but seeing her still so upset immediately made him feel ten times worse.

It was time to start dealing with this mess properly.

He had to try and fix things up.

"Come on baby." he whispered gently, taking her case and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get going now."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Once outside the clinic and in the security of the front seat of the Porsche she allowed herself to crumble completely. Even though Tin-Tin Kyrano was a tough and extremely astute young woman, she was still a girl who had little experience in life and had not been raised by her mother.

Through her tears, she remembered the first thing she'd wished for when she suspected she was pregnant was her Mother. But her Mother had abandoned her twenty one years before and Tin-Tin knew she would have to rely on herself.

Suspecting she was pregnant had been the most nerve-wracking experience she'd ever had. She'd missed a month before Alan had gone to Thunderbird Five for his tour of duty. Initially it didn't bother her. She'd missed months before and things had always righted themselves in the end. She had been hopeful it would be the same for her again. But the weeks drew on and much to her dismay she missed another during his absence. A week later she started to feel sick in the evenings and her breasts began to swell. She didn't need a Doctor to tell her what had happened.

Even though she spoke to Alan on a daily basis in Thunderbird Five, she dared not say anything until his tour of duty was over. He hated the time in the space station but she knew he was going to hate life more when he returned. She didn't know how he would take the news and until she'd told him she couldn't tell her Father.

She could imagine what would have happened to Alan if Kyrano found out before he did. Goodness knows how Kyrano was going to react anyway. He knew she was with Alan but he had made it very clear she had to protect herself and Alan would be held totally responsible if anything happened.

As for Jeff Tracy;Tin-Tin didn't want to think about what he would do when he found out!

She didn't know if the nausea she felt the night Alan returned from the Space Station was from the pregnancy or from the stress of having to tell him about it.

On his arrival home in the early hours of the morning, he had immediately sought her out in her room. He'd locked the door and pulled her into a long passionate kiss in his arms.

"I've missed you," he said burying his face in her neck. "And I'm really aching for you baby girl."

"Stop it Alan." was her reply. "My Father is right next door and he'll hear us."

"He won't hear anything," he said fiddling with her flimsy nightdress. "Trust me."

"No." she insisted. "Please Alan I said don't. I have to tell you something."

"Tell me later when I'm relaxed." he said kissing along her jaw line, his hands easing the nightdress from her shoulders. "You have no idea what it's like being up there in that tin can and thinking of nothing but you in my arms."

She pulled herself free and adjusted her clothing. Without a word, she took his hand and led him downstairs below ground level and into the hangar of Thunderbird Three. Alan had raised his eyebrows at her assuming she wanted him there instead. He was highly aroused at that thought and suggested he get the blankets from up in the sleeping quarters. He went to take her in his arms but she shook her head and pulled away from him again.

"What" he frowned in a growing annoyance. "You didn't bring me all the way down here to play games with me did you?"

"Alan I'm pregnant," she blurted.

He said nothing until the news sunk into his head.

"You're what" he breathed his blue eyes dilating to double their size.

"I'm pregnant." she said looking directly at him. "I am Alan."

"You can't be," he said, raising the tone of his voice and gripping her wrist in a fierce dry grasp.

The tears began to run down her cheeks. She had expected this reaction.

"I am. I've missed two months in a row now and I've got all the signs." she quivered.

"How in the hell did you get yourself pregnant? You told me you were protecting yourself." he began to yell.

"I know I said that and I thought I was. I knew all my dates. I thought we were perfectly safe." she began to sob.

"Bloody dates Tin-Tin. I thought you were using something." he yelled harder.

"Alan I'm sorry." she blubbered.

He'd glared at her angrily and then his whole tone changed to an icy voice she had never heard him use before.

"Well you're going to have to get rid of it." he said.

"What do you mean" she said.

"You heard me," he said in a voice of stone.

"What? Abort it" she whispered completely appalled.

"Call it what you like lady but I don't want it and you're getting rid of it." he said looking her full in the face.

All colour left her face as she realised he meant it.

"No Alan please." she pleaded tearfully. "That's wrong. I've never killed anything. I can't kill our baby."

"I just told you I don't want it."

"But Alan ..."

" Don't you understand what I'm saying to you Miss Kyrano?" he snapped.

She'd started to cry.

He'd called her Miss Kyrano. It was almost like she meant nothing to him.

He'd just stood there after that his face cold, hard, and emotionless. The son of a billionaire with everything at stake, not Alan Tracy, the young man who'd told her less than eight weeks ago he loved her.

"Don't give me tears." he finally growled. "Crying isnt going to help us. We need solutions. I know a clinic in San Diego that does that kind of stuff. OK?"

He turned away from her then and left her feeling totally devastated in the hangar, and seemingly not caring how upset she was. When she came upstairs he was out on the balcony making calls.

Was this the real Alan Tracy she'd wondered? After twelve years didn't she really know him at all?

Fifteen hours later here they were. He'd wanted the problem resolved quickly before anyone found out. He'd been awful the whole way from Tracy Island to the mainland; angry, uncaring, and silent. She simply didn't understand.

She knew she had made a mistake but why did he have to treat her like this? She hadn't deliberately set herself to fall pregnant. It took two people to make a baby and if she hadn't have been so intimidated and confused by his behavior she probably would have pointed that out.

But suddenly he'd had a change of heart. She didn't know why but she certainly was glad. However he hadn't been the one lying in that theatre with his legs in those stirrups. He didn't see the long steel probes on the table. She could still imagine what that cold hard steel would have felt like within her whether she was sedated or not.

The thought chilled her to the bone and she kept on crying.

Alan in the meantime sat in the Driver's seat of the car awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. He hated seeing her cry. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief.

"Here Tin-Tin use this."

She took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes as she tried to stop herself from crying, but all that whirred through her mind was how close she had come to ending her baby's life.

"Look Alan. Can we just go?" she pleaded.

He nodded, feeling extremely guilty. He started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

He didn't know where the hell he was going. He drove through the streets of San Diego for nearly thirty minutes waiting for her to settle down. When she finally stopped sniffling he pulled the car over near a park in the centre of the city.

"Tin-Tin." he said turning her face to his. "Let's talk huh"

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "All right." she replied in a husky voice.

He took her hand and held it tightly as they walked slowly through the park. Even the pressure of her hand in his made him remember shame-facedly how fiercely he had gripped her in the hangar in Thunderbird Three.

He swallowed hard. He hoped he hadn't hurt her.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Finally he plucked up the courage to apologise to her for how he had reacted the night before, for bullying her into coming down to San Diego without giving her a choice and for forcing her into the indignity of having to go to such a terrible and demeaning place. Of course the pregnancy affected her just as much as it affected him and he had stupidly discounted that.

"Dad would be so ashamed of me if he knew." he admitted. "I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry but I just freaked out when you told me."

"Alan what are we going to do about the baby" she asked almost forlornly.

Eight weeks ago they were childhood friends who elected to become lovers. Now they were going to be parents and were wishing they'd just stayed childhood friends.

They were silent again as they walked. This situation was awful. He didn't want the baby and she knew he didn't.

Alan finally admitted he didn't really know what they were going to do. The main thing , he said, was to find the courage to break the news to their Fathers.

"And Tin-Tin believe me I don't want to do that any more than you do." he added.

"Alan ..." she whispered stopping on the pathway and lifting her face to his.

"What Tin-Tin"

"I'm so frightened. My Father will be most displeased and Mr Tracy even more so. "

He squeezed her hand, his blue eyes staring sightlessly into the distance.

"Yeah I know Tin-Tin. I'm pretty scared about what they'll say too."

The sun had started to set and it was becoming cool. He noticed she'd started to shiver.

"Come on," he said putting his arm around her. "I'll take you back to the hotel."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**THE ELDEST BROTHER REACTS**

"I simply can't believe you and Grandma are turning a blind eye to the two of them! You of all people Dad!." Scott Tracy shrieked at his Father. "You know what he's like. He's irresponsible and impulsive. God knows what will happen."

Jeff Tracy surveyed his eldest son with a half-amused smile. Yep, here he was, just as he had expected. Scott had nothing better to do at the moment with the lull in rescues, so the fact that he had just been told by Virgil that his baby brother was sleeping with Tin-Tin Kyrano was enough to send him into a fatherly panic attack.

Jeff didn't know what exactly Scott expected him to do about it. Both Alan and Tin-Tin were twenty-one years old and dare he say it, consenting adults. It wasn't as if Alan was sixteen any more. He'd warned Alan to be careful and despite knowing full well he wouldn't be, he was hopeful at least. And praying hard Tin-Tin knew what she was doing.

"Son." he sighed. "I'm really only guessing that's what's going on. He holds her hand and kiss down onthe beach. I've never seen evidence they're doing anything else."

Scott rolled his eyes. He found his Father's calmness infuriating sometimes. Virgil had already said he knew about it. Well surely someone must have seen or heard something!.

"Come on Dad, it's me you're talking to now!"

Jeff glared at him. He might be the eldest but he was still just Alan's brother.

"It's really none of your business Scott. You and your brothers need something to do if all you can do is worry about Alan and Tin-Tin."

"Yeah well I can think of something to do all right. I'll get myself into Tracy Two and go to San Diego and belt that kid brother of mine right between the eyes and make him wake up to himself. What if Kyrano finds out?"

The fact that his eldest son had looked out for his four younger brothers for the past twenty years had always been comforting to Jeff Tracy but he carried it a bit far sometimes.

"Kyrano already knows about it." he said in a dead pan tone and watched Scott fall into a shocked silence.

Scott was amazed. How could Kyrano know and do nothing? How could his Father know and do nothing? Couldn't the two of them see that this was Alan, the one most likely to get himself into trouble? Trouble was that kid's middle name. Letting this go on unchecked was simply asking for it!

Jeff crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"Let me ask you something Scott. When you were Alan's age and in the Air Force, would you have let me stop you?"

"No Sir but I'm different. I've always been responsible for my actions. Alan isn't."

"I've warned him son. I can't do any more than that."

"He won't listen to a warning Dad. I know him."

"I know you do Scott. I know him too"

There was a silence between the two of them that said everything.

They were both worried.

After a few moments Jeff looked at his son and changed the subject.

"This lack of action is really getting me down. How do you feel about looking after things for a few days while I go over to New York?"

Scott looked at him surprised. Normally they had to drag their Father from Tracy Island to get him to go anywhere. He didn't like leaving International Rescue in anyone else's hands. Scott knew it wasn't because his Father questioned his judgment; after all, he had seven years in the Air force to fall back on. Jeff Tracy just liked to be in total control of everything.

"Yes Dad, I can do that, but with Alan and Tin-Tin away it leaves the base a little light on don't you think?"

He nodded. Yes Scott was right. He'd fancied a trip to New York to visit his Offices there. His Mother had pointed out earlier that he hadn't been there for quite a few months and it was time he put in an appearance. Scott and Virgil had been making the trips recently and from what he had heard back, had both made a fine impression on the female staff both outside and inside the Office environment. The son that stood in front of him had really enjoyed his last visit according to the reports from Hank Davies, his Office Manager. As Jeff recalled it was something about a locked Office and a Secretary who went missing for an hour. And here was Scott complaining about his brother's activities!

Jeff Tracy had made himself a rule to keep out of that side of his son's lives and he'd proven that by saying nothing to Alan about Tin-Tin. Jeff knew he kept them here on this island, devoid of female company and he fully realised they were men.

Men with needs.

All he hoped is that they had enough common sense to keep themselves out of trouble when they satisfied them.

"I was interested in going over the financial position of the new operation in Tokyo with Hank. " Jeff admitted. "But I can wait until Alan and Tin-Tin come back in a day or two. Failing that I can recall them from the mainland."

Scott was about to agree that they be recalled so that he could have a word with his wayward brother before he got himself into real trouble. However, he kept his opinion close to his chest. Jeff Tracy had approved that they go and he wasn't going to cross his Father.

"No Dad. We can't keep Tin-Tin from her Fashion show now can we?" he replied, making it obvious he didn't think there was any fashion show either.

Scott continued. "Not with Alan going to so much trouble to get her over there. I'm sure Hank can wait to do whatever it is you want him to do to accommodate their activities. "

"Do I detect an element of sarcasm there Scott" Jeff frowned.

Scott shrugged but said nothing. How bored was his Father to want to go to New York anyway? The operation in Tokyo was making millions at the moment and the stock was high. It would be a pointless exercise checking the expenditure involved. He didn't understand his Father's logic behind that.

Still, Tracy Enterprises was the success it was because Jeff Tracy had a brilliant business head and was a relentless workaholic who carefully planned and scrutinised everything.

It must be killing him doing nothing Scott thought as he left the room, leaving him to his own devices.

Well, once his Father had gone, he would sort Alan out for good. This had gone far enough.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Tracy will you be paying for this with your credit card?"

Alan Tracy looked at the concierge of the five star hotel and nodded. He handed over his credit card and waited for the cost of the two rooms to be processed.

The concierge knew the Tracy family fairly well as they were regular visitors to the hotel. San Diego was a popular stop over on their way to and from New York on business. He regularly saw Jeff, Scott and Virgil and every now and then John would check in too, but he really didn't know much about the youngest two sons.

He looked at the youngest Tracy son and the young lady who accompanied him with intense interest. He'd seen this scenario replayed many times before in his time of employment with the hotel. The guest booked two rooms under the pretence of decency but fully only intended to use one. As he looked at the pretty young girl, he wondered how much use the second room would be put to.

Young Tracy had specifically asked for two double rooms side by side with a connecting door. Knowing Jeff Tracy as he did, the concierge did not think his moral standards extended to that.

"Will you be needing dinner in house Sir?" he enquired.

"No thank you. We'll be eating out." Alan replied politely.

All the Tracy sons were polite young men he thought and this one didn't seem any different. However he felt there was a bit of an air of arrogance in the way he carried himself, unlike his elder brothers.

The concierge summoned a porter to carry their luggage to the elevator and up to the tenth floor. He watched them walk through the foyer together. They were a couple all right and he'd wager the second room wouldn't need freshening in the morning.

Alan handed the porter a substantial tip before turning and following Tin-Tin into the room.

He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. She stood looking at him apologetically.

"Alan if it's all right, I'd like to have my own room." she said hoping he would understand. "I'm tired and I want to be by myself tonight."

She added she needed time to herself to sort things through.

"You want me to go" he asked in disappointment. He'd fully expected to be sleeping next to her tonight. Still she was only talking about sleeping wasn't she?

No, by the expectant look on her face he guessed she wasn't.

He sighed.

"Oh well get used to it Alan." he thought to himself. "This is what being married is going to be like. Not tonight honey I've got a headache."

No wonder he didn't want to get married.

He shouldn't be too disappointed he supposed. Originally he was going to bring her here to recover from the operation before taking her back to Tracy Island, and not for a night of unbridled passion.

Still she hadn't had the operation and the unbridled passion would have been a welcome diversion from the reality of their uncomfortable situation. But there he was again, thinking of himself and his own needs and not considering hers.

"OK then. How about Dinner and a show first?" he asked moving to open the connecting door and trying to sound like it wasn't bothering him. "You know we did tell Grandma we were going to a Fashion Show."

She simply shook her head.

"No, I don't feel very well Alan and I'm tired. I'll give it all a miss if you don't mind."

He looked at her again and cursed himself for not being more understanding. He was such a jackass.

It was going to take a lot of hard work to get her to forget this day.

"Tin-Tin." he said, still very ashamed of his behaviour. "You have forgiven me haven't you"

Their eyes met awkwardly and in the end she didn't reply.

She had sorted out her feelings for him to the point of total commitment.

He should know he still had to sort out his own before she would forgive him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER THREE - OUTSIDE COMMITMENT**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. CHAPTER 3 OUTSIDE COMMITMENT

_Author's Note – Thanks for the continuing review of this story. Now when you read this Chapter please don't be too severe! mcj_

**CHAPTER THREE – OUTSIDE COMMITMENT**

He looked out of the window and at the bright lights shining over the city of San Diego. Darkness had well and truly fallen now and the inner city precinct was bristling with the impending night life. It was Friday night in this part of the world and the streets were busy. There were cars, motorcycles, buses and taxis all heading into the city. From the confines of a hotel room, the atmosphere looked to be electrifying.

Couples walked hand in hand below him on the sidewalk. Many of them were probably starting out on a night to remember. Single people walked in groups or alone. They too were probably hoping to find someone and have a night to remember. He sighed and drew the curtains.

"Half their luck." he muttered. "It sure as hell won't be happening to me."

He was stuck here.

His ego was currently feeling more than a little bruised too. He didn't appreciate being asked to leave Tin-Tin's room an hour ago. It had never happened to him before. His advances had always been well received by women, whether it was those from his old college days or from her. He absolutely couldn't believe she had rejected him.

Being tired wasn't any sort of excuse. He wasn't going to stop her going to sleep. He simply couldn't comprehend why she genuinely hadn't wanted to be with him when he had apologized to her so sincerely.

Not to mention the fact he had been away for a month.

He frowned and lay down on the huge king sized bed. He picked up the remote control for the television and flicked idly from channel to channel, not really paying attention to the programs. His eyes wandered around the room as each channel flashed on the screen.

It occurred to him that laying here was almost as bad as being back in the satellite he had left just two days before. Cooped up, nowhere to go, nothing to do, no-one to talk to. He was supposed to be enjoying his month on earth before returning back up there. Well lying here was not what he classed as enjoying himself.

He stood up again and paced around the room, thinking about his situation and what he could do about it.

From thoughts of parental responsibility his mind turned to money.

He had to get the other twenty five thousand dollars he had "borrowed" back into the company without his Father knowing. That worried him more than the pregnancy did. If his Father found out the magnitude of his mistake Alan knew his life would be all but over. Twenty five thousand dollars was a lot of money. The balance of what he'd "borrowed" had to be put back into something showing large profits so it looked like just another transaction.

Alan thought about the new Tokyo operation he had signed some releases for on behalf of his Father a few months back. That would be the safest place for it to go without being detected. He would arrange the transfer before leaving San Diego.

He opened the curtains again and looked outside.

Damn it.

He was on leave and in San Diego. Why was he housed up here in this stupid hotel? Just because she was pregnant and he was going to have to marry her why couldn't he take the opportunity to experience the night life? It wasn't as if he was going to do anything wrong.

She wouldn't know.

She was probably asleep in there anyhow.

Maybe he should check first.

He looked resentfully towards the door leading to her room.

No he shouldn't have to check. She didn't own him. Not yet anyhow.

Then he remembered he hadn't had Dinner yet. There was a good excuse. He'd better get himself changed and go out to find something to eat before he starved to death.

He knew the place he wanted to go. He and Gordon often went there when they were on leave from the base. The meals were good and the company was very easy on the eye.

His conscience flared up again.

"Not you again!"

"_You're not looking for female company are you Alan?"_

"No. I'm just having a meal all right? I'll only be gone an hour."

"_You don't think you're trying to fool yourself do you?"_

"No. I know I can't do what I used to do."

"_You have decided to commit yourself to her haven't you?"_

"Yes. Yes. Get off my back."

"_To Tin-Tin?"_

"Yeah well. She rejected me before. It's pretty obvious she's not committed."

"_You are trying to fool yourself again."_

"I'm not. I'm just going there to eat."

"_I'm not going to go away."_

"I know **_that_**!"

Shaking his head in annoyance at the never-ending battle within himself, Alan Tracy picked up his jacket, keys and wallet and strode down the hallway towards the elevator.

He did not give Tin-Tin's room a sideways glance.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Josie Tracy was at her wits end.

Ever since she had spoken with Tin-Tin and Alan that afternoon she had been trying to work out exactly what was going on over there in San Diego.

She had already accepted that the two of them would be enjoying more than just a fashion show but deep down inside she knew there was something more.

As she iced the cake she had made for dinner her mind ticked over. The parts of the puzzle seemed to be there but she couldn't seem to put them together. It was unusual for her not to work things out quickly. This one really had her stumped.

She turned to look at Kyrano. He had his back to her as he removed the plates from the dishwasher.

"Kyrano." she said trying to sound like she wasn't prying. "Did Tin-Tin mention to you anything about seeing a Doctor today?"

Kyrano shook his head and placed the plates on the open bench.

"No Mrs. Tracy. She did not. However, it is likely she arranged something owing to her trip to the mainland with Mr. Alan. She has complained about being unwell these past two weeks so I suppose she sees it as a good opportunity to check all is well."

Josie frowned and bit her lip. She guessed so. Tin-Tin didn't get sick very often but when she did it she was always particular about having a thorough check-up.

She returned to her cooking.

She was probably over-reacting. It was probably nothing.

She found herself frowning again.

But then why did the girl look like she'd been crying when they had spoken on the communicators? What sort of bad news could Tin-Tin have gotten about her health?

"Mrs. Tracy please do not worry. Tin-Tin would come to me if she had a serious problem. I am sure of this." Kyrano said reassuringly.

Josie relaxed again. Yes of course she would. Tin-Tin entrusted Kyrano with everything that was happening in her life. How many young women would have admitted to their Father that they were sleeping with a man? She had!

She continued to ice the cake with a pensive expression on her face.

No.

There was more to this.

She knew there was.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

He walked down the main street of the city looking in windows and taking in the atmosphere. It had been a long while since he had taken an opportunity like this.

It was like being back in College again on those wild Saturday nights with his buddies.

He could feel how good freedom was. Freedom to only worry about what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go. There was no way he was giving this up.

He saw a young family walking down the street towards him. The young man looked around five or so years older than he did and he had a face that showed no emotion or life as he pushed the pram in front of him. The young woman walked next to him looking the same.

That was where he was headed.

Dear God no.

He was only twenty one years old. He didn't want to be like that yet.

After another hour or so of walking around, his stomach told him that he really did feel hungry.

He looked about for a place to eat.

However that place he wanted to go to was only a few blocks from here.

Here it came again!

"_Don't go there Alan."_

"But I want to."

"_Find somewhere else to eat. You know what you're like."_

" I can control myself."

"_You can't. You won't change."_

"Look; get off my back. I can change."

"_It's important you don't go there Alan."_

"Important to you may be."

"_It's important to you too. You've got Tin-Tin and a baby to consider."_

"Well she's not considering me right now."

"_That's not fair. You put her through a lot today."_

"I said I was sorry and I'm only going there to eat."

He crossed the street with his hands in his pockets. That place was up this way somewhere if he remembered right.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Grandma you make a swell cake." Virgil exclaimed reaching for the plate to help himself to seconds. "I swear all this inactivity has made me appreciate your cooking more than ever."

Virgil looked at his Grandmother who seemed to be in a trance.

"Grandma?"

Josie snapped out of her thoughts.

"What's that Virgil?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." he said as he cut another slice.

"Got something on your mind Grandma?" asked Gordon.

Everyone had been murmuring amongst themselves that Grandma was preoccupied with something but as usual it was Gordon who came out and asked her point blank.

She looked agitated.

"Of course I haven't got things on my mind Gordon. You boys are all imagining things. I think you need something to do. As a matter of fact after dinner the three of you can clear the kitchen and pack the dishwasher for me."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon groaned in unison. It had now come down to helping with domestic chores. Surely someone in the world was stupid enough to get themselves into trouble to give them some action.

"Makes you almost wish the kid was here." Virgil complained. "He'd at least give us some entertainment by arguing with Dad."

"Well he's probably in enough trouble between lying between the sheets with Tin-Tin." Gordon said under his breath.

Virgil heard the comment and lowered his head to hide a grin. Scott glared at both of them. Virgil saw the glare and reddened. Gordon simply raised his eyebrows. Scott didn't intimidate him and he was determined to give Alan the biggest roasting of his life about Tin-Tin when he got home from San Diego.

Fortunately Jeff Tracy and Kyrano were at the other end of the table discussing something else and didn't hear the remark.

But Josie did and her eyebrows knitted. She was still stewing over why Alan had been so reluctant to admit he was at the Doctor's office with Tin-Tin.

What about those comments about money?

Why did he cut her off?

Why did Tin-Tin cut her off when Alan's name was mentioned?

Why had she been crying?

Come on Josie, she thought. You can't be losing your touch. You have to have it worked out before those two get home.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

He sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink.

"A scotch please. No wait make that a double. I'm not driving."

The nightclub was busy for nine o'clock. There were plenty of people his age socialising together and having a good time.

The drink went down easily after everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours and he quickly ordered another.

He looked at the menu on offer. There wasn't much to eat that took his fancy.

The other menu looked decidedly more interesting and he was enjoying looking at it much much more.

There were so many unattached and attractive women here.

His blue eyes scanned the room.

"Are you ordering something to eat?" the young man behind the bar asked him.

"Yeah. I'll order the steak. Medium rare please."

"It'll take a while. The kitchen's busy."

"That's OK. I'm not going anywhere."

He ordered a third drink. His third double scotch.

"Don't I know you?" said a voice from behind him.

He turned to see a woman standing at his shoulder. She was stunning and his vibrant blue eyes scanned her with avid interest.

That damned voice again!

"Don't you dare start with me!"

"_Alan. You are getting out of your depth."_

"Maybe she does know me and only wants to say hello."

"_Alan get yourself out of there."_

"I can't be rude. I wasn't brought up to be rude to people."

"_Alan you are supposed to be committed to Tin-Tin."_

"I am. I'm merely answering the lady."

"_No Alan."_

"Look Tin-Tin isn't here now. I'm only going to talk to her."

"_No you're not."_

"Yes I am."

"_Alan. How did you get yourself in the mess you're in now?"_

"It was Tin-Tin's fault that's how."

"_Well you don't need to get in a mess with another woman too."_

"She's just talking to me."

"_You are making a big mistake."_

Alan Tracy gave her the brilliant Tracy smile that usually melted any woman's heart. He motioned for her to sit down.

"No I don't think we've met. But can I buy you a drink?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If she threw up anymore tonight she was sure that her stomach would come out of her mouth.

She moved away from the porcelain where she had spent the last half an hour and turned on the tap in the sink. She splashed the cool water over her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked awful; pale, sunken and distressed. If this was what she would have to endure for the next seven months it was going to be a nightmare.

She suddenly remembered she hadn't eaten all day. Maybe that was what the problem was.

But her stomach turned even at the thought of taking food and before she had time to move she began to be sick again.

She never dreamed she was going to feel this bad.

She bit her lip and recalled the look on Alan's face when she had asked him to leave. He really looked offended. She shrugged and began to splash her face with some icy cold water. Alan took her for granted sometimes and needed to wake up to himself. She knew he'd been away for a month and probably expected she would want to be with him but in all honesty he couldn't expect to put her though what he had today and think all would be forgotten because he apologised.

He was going to have to grow up in a hurry and start considering how she felt too. He was devilishly handsome and could be absolutely charming but most of the time he acted like a child.

Her stomach churned again and she found herself feeling dizzy and wiping her brow with a trembling hand. She looked towards her bed and debated whether to slump onto the mattress or force herself to take a shower.

She elected to take the shower.

She reached over to the taps and turned on the water. After the dizziness stopped she slowly removed her clothing. As she stepped into the shower she looked at her body in the opposite mirror. Her stomach was still flat. Thank goodness for that for the time being. Her breasts hurt like crazy. She grimaced. The last thing she would have needed tonight was Alan's clumsy, rough-handed lovemaking.

Once under the water, the sensation of it running over her face and body made her feel a little better.

As she soaped her body her hand lingered on her abdomen for a few moments. It scared her that there was a baby growing in there. It all seemed quite surreal the intimate moment she had shared with Alan on his birthday could possibly have created another human being.

She wondered whether Alan was asleep. He usually didn't sleep very well in Thunderbird Five and last night he hadn't slept at all trying to arrange the procedure and the money for it. Yes she guessed he would have turned in early.

She toweled herself dry and stepped into her nightdress.

She felt a little better now. She decided to try a cup of weak tea before bed.

The tea didn't stay down. Alan Tracy's child was making its presence felt and was really playing havoc with her body.

As she vomited for the third successive time she wondered if this was ever going to stop. How had Alan's Mother gone through this dreadful experience over and over again?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly an hour and quite a few drinks later since he had ordered his dinner.

The steak came and it wasn't that good either. Still he knew he needed to eat something.

The scotch was making him very drunk and he was starting to act stupidly.

He had brought her one too many drinks in the last hour too and it was obvious she didn't hold her alcohol very well. She had let her guard down completely.

She sat next to him at the bar running her hand provocatively down his muscular thigh. More than just her body language was open as she sat there facing him. It was obvious she was willing and waiting for him to ask her.

The alcohol in his blood had replaced his conscience and had started to justify what he knew he wanted to do too.

I'm getting married soon.

Dad said marriage is for keeps.

No more women.

I'm just going to be with Tin-Tin for the rest of my life.

Surely it won't hurt to experience this just one more time before I have to commit myself to one woman.

I'm not doing anything wrong.

He looked at her face. She was attractive and her clothing was provocative. He could see halfway down her scant low cut dress.

He was tempted.

She was ready.

He smacked his lips together. To hell with Tin-Tin. He couldn't pass this up. Not his last opportunity to be free.

"My hotel is a few blocks from here." he heard himself saying. "Care to come back for a night cap?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Josie Tracy woke up with a start and her blue eyes widened.

They focused on the sideboard where the clock said ten past four in the morning.

Oh no!

It came to her in her sleep.

Dear Lord the child must be pregnant!

She pulled back the covers and began to pace the floor, her heart pounding.

It was so obvious.

Tin-Tin and Alan had been together for the past eight weeks. Tin-Tin had only been sick recently and it had only ever been in the evenings. If she was genuinely unwell wouldn't she be sick for the rest of the time too?

Alan started acting strangely only after he had spoken to her on his return from Thunderbird Five. He had been fine when he arrived. She must have told him the news then. She wouldn't have known for sure before he went up to Thunderbird Five but she certainly would have known by the time he came back.

A fashion show miraculously surfaced for her to attend. There had been a lot of telephone calls. He must have insisted she go with him to San Diego.

Tin-Tin was crying in the Doctor's Office. The Office had looked more like an operating theatre of some sort. Alan didn't want to let her know where Tin-Tin was or admit that he was with her.

Whoever they were had wanted money.

They hadn't come home yet. Those sorts of things needed a night of observation.

Josie's eyes filled with tears.

They had not asked anyone for advice or help and gone ahead and aborted their baby.

Josie felt her face contort in complete distress.

A Tracy baby; her Great Grandchild; the baby she had hoped and prayed for since she first knew they were together.

It simply broke her heart.

"Oh Alan sweetie" she whispered as the tears ran down her face. "I raised you from a baby. How could you find it in yourself to do something as terrible as this?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Author's Note – Alan! Alan! Alan! When will you ever grow up!_

**CHAPTER FOUR – A MANGLED WEB**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. CHAPTER 4 A MANGLED WEB

_Author's Note - How could you all think Alan would do such a thing?_

**CHAPTER FOUR - A MANGLED WEB**

God his head hurt!

It was like someone had struck him between the eyes with a hammer. He wished the pounding would stop long enough for him to open his eyes.

This reminded him of the rescue a few months back when he had been hit on the back of the head with some falling timber. It had knocked him clean out and the headache he had when he came to was like the one he was experiencing now.

However, there was no rescue involved this time.

This was the result of pure over-indulgence.

He lay his head back down on the pillow and placed his fingers on the sides of his temples. He still couldn't open his eyes.

His head hurt and his stomach churned. Maybe the steak had been off.

Don't kid yourself Alan, he thought. Why don't you just admit to yourself you drank far too much last night.

He considered trying to get up and making some coffee but he didn't think he'd make it to the other side of the room. How much scotch had he actually had last night? He lost count after seven and the first three had been doubles. Normally he didn't drink other than a few drinks over Dinner. None of the Tracy men could. They were on call for International Rescue twenty-four hours a day.

The only time any of them ever cut loose was when they were on leave fromt he base or extremely stressed.

Well he was both at the moment and there was no doubt he had cut loose last night.

"I'm never drinking again!" he moaned as the nausea built.

He rolled over and finally opened his eyes to look beside him. Never before in his life had he been more relieved to wake up alone. Dreadful as his head felt, at least the fact he hadn't gone through with his plans last night made him feel a little better.

He nearly did. Lord knows, it was only divine intervention that stopped him.

In his drunken state he had actually considered not even bothering to use the hotel. For one fleeting moment he'd considered the park across the road was good enough for his last casual fling. She was open. He was ready. What more was there? It was only the pleasure of the moment he sought. There was no commitment from him and she probably wouldn't remember it any way.

However even in the condition he was in he remembered he was a Tracy son and his Father had brought him up to treat women better than that.

He ended up walking her back to the hotel and even got as far as standing in the foyer waiting for the elevator to take them up to his room. Then he uncharacteristically changed his mind, hailed a cab out on the street and asked her to go.

On reflecting, he knew why. That stupid damned voice inside him came back again as he walked with her up the sidewalk. It had been so insistent this time he couldn't take it anymore.

Fortunately she went quietly but not without him giving her a long passionate kiss just to prove to his conscience he could do something like that and stay in control.

The concierge had been most shocked and confused in the bargain. Hadn't he come into the hotel earlier with a different woman?

Boy it had been a close call and he was lucky he had listened to the voices.

Not so long ago things would have been very different.

However he couldn't help but feel it would have been good to experience another woman just one last time.

No matter what, the wild-child within Alan Tracy prevailed.

A knock on the door made him groan inwardly.

Not yet Tin-Tin! You don't want to see me like this, he thought.

She opened the connecting door and came into the room. She looked worse than he did.

"Alan," she whispered. "I don't think I can travel back to Tracy Island today."

"Yeah well that makes two of us," he moaned. "I feel terrible."

"I heard you come in last night," she said quiet voice of admonishment. "You sounded like you'd had way too much to drink."

"I'm sorry if I woke you." he mumbled uncomfortably despite the relief flooding over him he had not gone ahead with his plans. Imagine if Tin-Tin would have caught him.

The smell of the stale scotch in the room turned Tin-Tin's stomach.

She left the room and quickly headed for the bathroom again.

He lay in bed listening to her be sick. She didn't sound too good in there. The sound of it was making him feel like he was going to do the same thing but for a totally different reason.

Uh oh.

His head might be hurting but he could still get to a bathroom fast.

When he returned she was lying on his bed, white as a ghost and looking like she wished she was dead. He lay down beside her, white as ghost, wishing he was dead too. Actually he felt like he was. How bad did you have to feel to die? She was wondering the same thing.

"I'll contact the base and let Dad know we'll come back tomorrow," he groaned. "There's no way I can fly Tracy One. I can't navigate with my head banging like this. "

She said nothing.

He looked over at her. She was falling asleep again. Her eyelashes fluttered downwards and she lay quietly, her face pale and wan but extremely beautiful. After a few moments her breathing changed and he knew she had fallen into a light slumber.

He rolled onto his side to face her. His head felt better like that.

Lying here like this and looking at Tin-Tin Kyrano sleep made him think about how he was handling his life at the moment.

How could he have even wanted anyone else after being with her? She wasn't stunning like the girl last night but she was his kind of pretty with delicate exquisite features and beautiful long black hair. He never grew tired of looking at her. Ever.

Her body was not as buxom as the girl's last night but it was slender and curvaceous all the same. He was immensely attracted to her and it didn't take much to arouse him when he was near her.

The girl last night wore some wild perfume which tantalised the senses. Tin-Tin wore a sweet musk scent tinged with coconut which he adored. He smelt it now as she lay there.

Why was he fighting growing up emotionally?

Why had he taken that money?

Why had he thought about an abortion?

Why couldn't he have just walked straight in and told his Father and Kyrano what had happened and ask for their help?

Why had he treated Tin-Tin so badly?

Why had he gone to that nightclub last night when he knew he shouldn't?

Why had he even thought about being with that girl?

He looked at Tin-Tin's body again. He couldn't comprehendthere was a baby in there any more than she could. He reached out and placed his hand gently on her stomach.

His son.

He couldn't father a daughter. His Father had warned them all about that already.

No daughter for six generations.

They were a farming family despite their billions. Farming families from Kansas bred boys. This Billionaire family had its roots in Kansas and would breed boys too.

Alan's thoughts moved back to where his palm rested.

Was this how his father had felt lying next to his mother after they found out about Scott? Did Jeff Tracy lay in wonderment thinking about what his son was going to be like ? Did he feel the same awe he was feeling?

No, there's a big difference, Alan thought in shame.

His father had been twenty-six years old and married to his mother because he wanted to be. He had been the pride of America; a talented young pilot selected as an astronaut for the pioneering of colonisation. He had already been the lead pilot in the defence squardron of Red Flag. A Captain at twenty-five. A Major at twenty six.

What is my son going to say I was, Alan shuddered.

My Father was a twenty one year old brat who flew Thunderbird Craft for his Father and when he wasn't doing that he sat behind a desk at Tracy Enterprises in New York with no real job. He got married because he had to and even tried to abort me. When that didn't happen he went to cheat on my Mother.

Alan flinched at the reality of his own thoughts. He realized he had never achieved anything other than winning a pile of stupid car races.

My son will be better off taking after Tin-Tin he thought. At least she's an Engineer and has achieved something in her life. Tin-Tin Kyrano was one smart lady and Alan knew it.

Pity she wasn't smart enough to get her dates right.

Her breathing became deeper still. She was obviously exhausted and had fallen into a very deep sleep. She hadn't sensed Alan's hand resting on her stomach as he tried to comprehend what being a Father meant and what commitment to one person actually was.

He needed to sleep too and welcomed the thought of at least sleeping next to her after being told to leave last night.

He liked that feeling.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if they got married. His hand moved to her pretty features.

It would actually be nice waking up next to her like this every day.

He contemplated her pale, drawn face. She really did look sick. This pregnancy stuff must be rough.

He tried to sit up and couldn't. Instead he lay on the bed holding his forehead and lifted his wrist communicator to his lips.

"This is Alan Tracy to Tracy Island. Dad are you there? Over."

The call broadcast loudly into the Lounge room of the Tracy villa.

Scott Tracy took the call.

Unbeknown to Alan, his Father had anticipated their arrival in Tracy One earlier that morning and had already left for New York. He was on his way to San Diego to stop-off, a mandatory part of their flight pattern.

"This is Scott Tracy. Go ahead Alan."

"Scott. Where's Dad?" came Alan's voice.

"Dad's not here. I'm in charge of the base Alan." Scott replied, his tone pointing out in no uncertain terms he was now the anchor of International Rescue.

"Where's Dad?" came the insistent voice of the youngest Tracy son.

"Dad's on his way to New York. " he replied dryly. " On business."

Alan felt his stomach drop to his heels.

Why was his Father suddenly on his way to New York? Alan knew that it usually meant he was going to look at some aspect of the company with Hank.

He started to panic.

"Scott. Um. I.."

Scott looked at Alan's pale and exhausted face. He rolled his eyes. There was no guessing why.

"Alan. What are you trying to tell me?" he interjected.

"Scott. Tin-Tin's not feeling well and to be honest neither am I. Do you mind if we're late back to base?"

Scott instantly looked annoyed.

His Father had left him in charge of the International Rescue outfit and what did it consist of at the moment?

No Chief Pilot. Alan was supposed to be covering the job. He had Virgil, dependable as always, and an Aquanaut who was reluctant to pilot Thunderbirds one, two or three. What if he needed an Astronaut? Alan was the blasted Astronaut too.

Alan and Tin-Tin had better stop climbing all over each other in that hotel, wake up to themselves International Rescue needed them and get their asses home.

He wasn't about to tip toe around the issue like his Father did.

He squared his chin reminiscent of Jeff Tracy but much more direct and to the point.

"Yes I do mind Alan. Dad's gone and I need you here. So you get your damned butt into Tracy One right now and get yourself home. I need to be able to use all the Thunderbirds if a call comes in."

"But Tin-Tin's fast asleep. " Alan argued, hating his brother's voice of command and resenting his total common sense. Scott had every right to recall them and he knew it. But Scott didn't understand. It wasn't just how he felt at the moment. He still had things he had to do in San Diego.

"Look little brother. " Scott continued lowering his voice and trying to appear reasonable. " Just bring her home. I worry when she isn't here. She and Brains are my lifeline. I don't want to know about what the two of you have been doing. All I care about is she isn't next to Brains in the Lab and I want her to be."

Alan instantly felt the need to justify himself.

"I didn't sleep with her last night Scott. That's the truth." he began earnestly.

Scott eyed him suspiciously. He didn't think so.

"Please come home immediately Alan." he said tightly.

"Scott I'm telling you she's feeling really bad."

That was it for Scott. He wasn't prepared to argue with this kid one more minute.

"She's the bloody Assistant Engineer Alan and I want her right here and right now." he almost yelled. "I don't give a damn how bad she feels. Get her in that jet and back to base!"

Alan's temper flared and he suddenly forgot how bad his head was hurting.

"Gees thank God Dad doesn't go away too often. You really let the power go to your head big brother and I don't like it."

Scott reddened and barked.

"Alan I don't give a damn what you like. This is an order. You and Tin-Tin are to report to me in five hours. Loud and clear?"

Alan knew he had overstepped the mark. Scott meant every word he was saying and had given him a direct order.

"Yes Sir." he sighed.

"I'll expect you at four o'clock. Scott Tracy out."

Alan's mind raced. He had to do something with the money before his Father reached New York.

Oh God, he found himself praying, please don't audit anything Dad. I can't get myself into any more trouble with you than I already am surely.

He sat up gingerly holding his forehead and went to the bathroom to shower. He left Tin-Tin to sleep a little longer.

They had to go home immediately but despite his orders he wouldn't be leaving San Diego until he attended to things here.

Scott would just have to wear it.

He wasn't a baby any longer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scott mumbled to himself as he sat at his Father's desk drinking his third cup of coffee.

How irresponsible was Alan anyway? International Rescue needed him and all he cared about was being in a double bed rolling around with Tin-Tin.

Scott allowed himself to relax for a moment and remember what it was like being up all night in bed with a woman.

Her.

He had loved her with all of his heart and soul and the loving they had made night after night had been so damn good. He swallowed hard and wished he hadn't remembered. Their love had been the first casualty of International Rescue. Scott's thoughts drifted. In another life he wondered if things would have been different. But he guessed he didn't have another life now. International Rescue was his life.

These days like the rest of his brothers he only saw women when he was given leave to go the mainland or carry out Company Business..

He snapped out of his thoughts.

In the present he commanded International Rescue.

For the first time in the last few days Scott found himself hoping that there wouldn't be any rescues.

He always felt vulnerable in his Father's chair. Jeff Tracy was a hard act to follow and he remembered the first time he had been left in charge of International Rescue when his Father had gone to Australia to be with Lady Penelope on her ranch. He'd made a wrong call regarding a rescue and his Father had torn strips off him.

He nearly did the wrong thing a second time as a result of the verbal caning he got after the first mistake.

He felt he should be doing something. Well he'd given Alan instructions in no uncertain manner and if Alan knew what was good for him he'd be back right on time.

He looked at John's portrait hanging silently on the wall. Time to call the satellite and see what was going on.

"This is Scott Tracy to Thunderbird Five. Come in John."

John Tracy's face appeared on the wall after a few minutes. He looked like he had been asleep.

"This is John Tracy. Go ahead Scott."

"Hi Johnny. Any action?" Scott asked.

"No Scott. Quiet as a morgue around here. I feel like I've been here for two weeks not two days."

"Yeah well just as long as it stays that way for a while. Alan and Tin-Tin aren't back yet."

Scott saw the corners of his brother's lip curl with amusement. So John knew about them too. Gordon would have told him. Nothing was a secret if Gordon knew.

"Yes I have recalled them," he added becoming annoyed at John's smirk.

"Bet he didn't like that Scott."

"No he didn't like it but I need them here." Scott said dryly. "And I'll be having a quiet word to him about things too when he gets back."

John allowed himself to grin. Scott obviously didn't approve of their baby brother's activities and if Scott had something to say he just said it. His grin widened. He wished he was going to be at the base for the confrontation.

"You tread carefully Scott. You know what a temper our kid brother has."

"Yeah well so have I." Scott replied. "Anyway, keep in touch will you Johnny. You know I get uneasy in this job."

"Yes you do! Thunderbird Five out!"

As John's image faded Scott frowned. What did he mean, "Yes you do"?

No one gave him any respect around here!

He became aware of Kyrano beside him. Uh oh. What had he said to his brother? He quickly cast his mind back to the conversation he just had with John. Had he said anything about Tin-Tin? The sentences whizzed through his mind. No, the quiet word he had mentioned could be about anything, not just about his brother's relationship with Kyrano's daughter.

"Mr. Scott." Kyrano said softly. "I wondered if you had seen Mrs. Tracy this morning?"

Scott shook his head. No, as a matter of fact he hadn't. That was strange. She usually rose before he did in the mornings and put the coffee on. They always enjoyed a pre-sunrise coffee together in the mornings. Come to think of it, he had put the coffee on at five o'clock this morning and hadn't noticed she was missing.

Being in charge always put him out of routine.

"Well Grandma is getting on Kyrano I suppose. May be she slept in with Dad going away. I'll go check on her to be sure."

He stood up and went upstairs to her room.

He knocked on the door.

"Grandma?" he enquired softly.

There was no answer. He knocked several more times before quietly opening the door.

Yes. There she was fast asleep. He knew she would be. But what was with the huge pile of used tissues on the sideboard? It was like she had been...crying?

No that couldn't be right, Scott thought. His Grandmother never cried. She was a merry, feisty old lady.

Maybe she just had a cold or something.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He stood at San Diego Airport waiting patiently. He looked around and wondered how much longer he would have to wait for a hire car. The Porsche hadn't been in the hangar when he arrived and he had been rather annoyed.

He stood at San Diego Airport waiting patiently. He looked around and wondered how much longer he would have to wait for her before they could get airborne. It had been tough today for both of them and she was still getting over it.

At last. "Your car is in Bay 3 Mr. Tracy."

At last. "All right Alan. I'm ready to go now."

Jeff Tracy walked from the waiting area of the terminal towards the hire car bays. He held his overnight bag and laptop computer.

Alan Tracy walked from the waiting area of the terminal towards the area where the light aircraft were stowed. He held Tin-Tin's hand.

Jeff Tracy looked up.

Alan Tracy looked up.

Tin-Tin Kyrano looked down at the sight of Jeff Tracy.

"Alan! I thought you were already at the base? It's six o'clock over there."

"Dad! I thought you were on your way to New York."

"The both of you look dreadful. You shouldn't be flying boy if you feel as bad as you look."

"I know but Scott's recalled us Sir. I'm about to leave."

Jeff looked at the two of them and said in the disapproving tone they both knew well.

"Must have been some fashion show that's all I'll say."

The two fo them lowered their heads and said nothing. There was simplyno answer to that.

"Dad are you going to New York for any specific reason?"

"Yeah to look at the Tokyo operation with Hank. I'm most impressed with the growth of it. Don't worry Scott's got it all under control. I'll be back in a couple of days."

Alan's whole world spun out before him. Not the Tokyo operation. This was a nightmare.He had just deposited twenty five thousand dollars into the very operation his Father was going to New York to look at.

His mind whirled. Should he just come clean and tell his Father now?

San Diego Airport wasn't the right place for him to blurt out "Dad don't get mad at this. I faked your signature to withdraw fifty thousand dollars from the Tokyo account for an abortion. By the way I paid twenty five thousand dollars for Tin-Tin not to have it but today we went back to the clinic. After that I faked your signature again to put the rest of the money back into the investment. And there's one other thing I did today that I need to tell you about..."

The web was closing in around him and Alan Tracy knew it.

Still, maybe his Father wasn't planning to look too closely at the account itself. Maybe it was just some new technology he wanted to discuss with Hank. Jeff Tracy was passionate about quickly introducing new technology. It gave the Company the edge.

No. He would take his chances on Jeff Tracy not finding out about the money but he was feeling very uneasy now.

"Well I'm checking into the hotel for a sleep before continuing to New York. You two need to get back to base. Scott will be out of his mind. By the way try sleeping when you get back. Staying up all night does take its' toll you know."

Alan looked at his Father uneasily.

Did his Father know he and Tin-Tin had been intimate?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Josie Tracy sat out on her balcony looking out at the blue Pacific Ocean through her tired, sad blue eyes.

She was still in her nightdress.

She couldn't bring herself to change and face the day in the knowledge one of her grandsons had gone against the very fabric of the Tracy family.

She had promised Lucille on her death bed she would guide her little boys for her and make sure they grew into decent young men. She had fought hard to keep those boys on the right path over the years too. Now one of them had strayed in a big way and she couldn't even bring herself to think about it.

She knew she could raise her watch and contact his Father and tell him and then witness all hell break loose. But what was the point?

It wouldn't bring that little baby back or change what they had done.

Obviously they didn't want anyone to know and she respected that but she also knew she could never look at Alan or Tin-Tin again without feeling...

She didn't know how she felt.

Sad.

Disappointed.

Appalled.

Devastated.

This was a human life and the very reason International Rescue existed was to preserve human life.

How could they kill their own child and then work with such dedication to save the lives of other people?

A knock on the door startled her.

She wiped her eyes hurriedly and tried to put on a bright voice.

"Yes I'm up. Come in."

It was Kyrano carrying a cup of tea and plate of hot biscuits on a tray.

"Mrs. Tracy. It is almost lunchtime and you have had no nourishment. I thought you might like these."

She looked at Kyrano.

The baby had been his Grandchild too and he didn't know a thing about it.

How lucky he was not to know.

It would kill him if he did, Josie thought sadly. His little Tin-Tin is everything to him.

Tears welled up again in her eyes.

Kyrano frowned and sat down beside her.

"Mrs Tracy. Are you feeling all right?"

"No Kyrano. I'm a bit weepy today. I think I must be getting old."

Kyrano looked a little confused. He had known Josephine Tracy for twelve years now and could not remember ever seeing her cry.

"Kyrano," she began. "Have you heard from Tin-Tin?"

He shook his head however he had heard more downstairs than Scott thought he had. He had been nearby when Alan had contacted the base.

His uneasiness continued. He too now worried about this unexpected trip to San Diego.

There were things happening which did not seem to sit right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If only they knew.

His eyes scanned the gauges as the Pacific Ocean stretched for hundreds of miles on either side of them.

He thanked God he had delayed his departure a few extra hours to attend to the unfinished business he had in San Diego. At least he was on top of it now even though he didn't know what would happen when his Father got to New York.

She seemed to be feeling better now too. Her color had returned and she was at least able to talk to him. What he had insisted she do earlier obviously changed how she was feeling.

He knew Scott would be furious with him. It was nearly nine o'clock. He was due to arrive at four. However things like this took time. They couldn't be rushed. They should have stayed the extra day. The clinic had recommended it.

He grimaced. He would just have to stand there and take the blast from Scott.

He glanced at her as their journey continued.

It had been a split second change of mind and even though she'd cried the whole way through it was done now and at least he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

She sensed what he was thinking and looked over at him her eyes welling with tears.

He said he'd thought about it overnight and even though it wasn't right they simply didn't have a choice. She had reluctantly agreed

She knew her Father wouldn't forgive her and all she could was hope it had been the right thing to do.

He put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry baby." he murmured. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She turned away and the tears started to fall.

She didn't care if he ever made it up to her. She just wanted to get on with her life now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note - One unexpected step taken towards total commitment.

**NEXT CHAPTER - MONEY ISN'T EVERYTHING**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. CHAPTER 5 IT'S ONLY MONEY

Author's Note - Thanks for the continuing reviews. This is a short but very involved Chapter. mcj  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - IT'S ONLY MONEY  
  
TRACY ISLAND  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
Both Alan Tracy and Tin-Tin Kyrano swallowed in unison as they stood in front of Jeff Tracy's desk in the lounge room of the Tracy villa. It was ten thirty in the evening, six and half hours since their expected time of arrival. Neither of them had radioed in and they didn't have any excuses to offer for it either.   
  
Well there were no excuses that they could tell anyone about anyway.  
  
Alan looked at the imposing figure behind the desk. He knew it wasn't his Father but he may as well have been. He looked every bit as angry as his Father could look. The veins stood out on his forehead. Actually he looked angrier than his Father could.  
  
Scott Tracy looked from Alan to Tin-Tin and back again. He was furious with the two of them as he eyed them.  
  
He could have excused an hour maybe. Really he could. However six and a half bloody hours late returning to base? No way. He was not tolerating that from either of them.  
  
"WELL?" he barked. "AREN'T EITHER OF YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?"  
  
"No Sir." said Alan quietly.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"  
  
"I'm late back. I know that Scott. There's nothing more I can say."   
  
Scott started yelling then, all his worry and frustration letting go like a steam boiler.  
  
'ALAN I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER THIS MORNING AND I EXPECTED YOU WOULD OBEY IT LIKE YOU'D OBEY ANY OTHER ORDER FROM THIS BASE WHETHER DAD GAVE IT TO YOU OR NOT. YOU WOULDN'T IGNORE HIM AND YOU SURE AS HELL WON'T IGNORE ME. YOU DIDN'T EVEN RADIO IN! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU IN THE THUNDERBIRDS?"  
  
Gordon Tracy looked over from where he sat on the couch and said lightly to his older brother.  
  
"Hey calm down Conan. Nothing happened and they're here now."  
  
Scott threw Gordon a glare that told him to keep quiet. He returned his attention to the two exhausted figures in front of him.   
  
'HERE NOW? DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE BLOODY HERE? LOOK AT YOU. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME EITHER OF YOU GOT ANY SLEEP? WHAT IF I NEED YOU FOR A TWELVE HOUR FLIGHT RIGHT NOW ALAN HUH?"  
  
Alan shrugged. It was no big deal. He'd go of course. Before he could reply Scott started on him again.  
  
"AND DON'T TELL ME YOU COULD GO BECAUSE IF YOU DO THAT ONLY PROVES TO ME HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU REALLY ARE!"  
  
Alan felt his temper rise.  
  
He was not irresponsible.  
  
Not after what he had just been through.   
  
Scott had no right to say that.  
  
He turned to walk out, leaving Tin-Tin looking uncomfortable in front of the desk.  
  
'WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET"  
  
"AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH. I'M GOING TO BED IN CASE THERE'S A CALL!"   
  
Alan Tracy's temper flared and his blue eyes, tired as they were, flashed dangerously. He'd had enough of everything and everybody at the moment and he didn't need Scott bawling him out.  
  
'YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'YOU GO TO HELL! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SCOTT!"  
  
Scott swung around to look back at Tin-Tin.  
  
He lowered the tone of his voice a little but it was still angry and loud as he addressed her.  
  
"What about you? Do you have anything to say for yourself? Brains needed you today. I might remind you Tin-Tin that you are a member of this Organisation too. You should have ensured my order was obeyed."  
  
She still had the pregnancy hormones raging through her despite what she had gone through today before leaving San Diego. Why couldn't Scott leave her alone? Couldn't he see she was upset? She couldn't get home any earlier.  
  
First there had been all those forms she had to fill out in San Diego, then the horrible impersonal treatment they had received. The pain in her heart as they did it even though he held her hand and promised to make it up to her. The misery she had to endure of having to do it at all. She had to rest in San Diego after everything before coming home because of how draining it had been. How could she have obeyed the order?  
  
She burst into tears. Couldn't Alan Tracy's brother see the pain in her eyes?   
  
She guessed not. He had been elevated to be in charge of International Rescue. He had to be tough like his Father was and they had done the wrong thing.   
  
"I'm sorry Scott but I can't take this anymore." she sobbed and ran out of the room.   
  
Scott looked at his red-haired brother who raised his half-empty cup of coffee in a mock salute as he said.  
  
"Well you handled that in your usual discreet manner big brother."  
  
Scott gave him an icy stare before saying in a low voice.  
  
"They did the wrong thing and I don't want any mistakes. I'm not Dad all right?"  
  
"No you're not Dad. I've never seen Dad make Tin-Tin cry." Gordon said. "You should be proud of that."  
  
Scott swallowed. Gordon, despite his sarcasm was right.   
  
Alan was his brother. Tin-Tin Kyrano wasn't.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
TRACY ENTERPRISES NEW YORK   
  
Hank Davies smiled and came forward with his right hand extended.   
  
"Jeff. It's so good to see you again."  
  
Jeff Tracy returned the greeting. He liked Hank. He was hard working, astute, likeable and trustworthy; attributes Jeff Tracy expected in everyone involved with Tracy Enterprises.  
  
"How was your flight?"  
  
Jeff replied it had been trouble free and after the break in San Diego he had arrived in New York not feeling any fatigue at all. In fact he had not checked into the Plaza Hotel yet and had come directly to the bustling high-rise building in downtown Manhattan that housed Tracy Enterprises.  
  
Hank watched Jeff Tracy as he spoke. His dark blue eyes scanned the room. He was taking in everything and everybody. It wasn't often he came to New York but when he did nothing escaped his scrutiny.  
  
"Jeff, I've opened your Office. All the things you wanted to look at are in there. Computer records, authorisations, statements, market assessments and trends. I think I managed to get it all."  
  
Jeff Tracy nodded. Hank knew how in depth he was and always provided all the information to help keep his visits as brief as possible. Jeff was very interested to see who was investing in Tracy Enterprises and if the capital was growing to the point where he could soon get Brains and Tin-Tin to start designing another Thunderbird craft for him, the trip would be worthwhile.   
  
"Thank you Hank. I'll make myself some coffee and get right to it. I don't want to be away from the... err from home for too long."  
  
Hank laughed. "I wouldn't want to be away from that island paradise either Jeff."  
  
Whew! Jeff breathed. That was close. He had nearly said Base. Being away from New York for so long had caused him to let his guard down.   
  
"Jeff I'll get my Secretary to fetch it for you. You just go right on in."  
  
Jeff looked at Hank and gave him an uncustomary mischievous grin.   
  
"The same Secretary?"  
  
Hank nodded knowingly. Yes. She was the Secretary that went missing with Scott Tracy.  
  
Jeff went into the Office that overlooked Manhattan. It had a magnificent view of the city but the city was bustling and dirty compared to his beautiful tropical island home. Jeff Tracy wondered how he and his family had ever lived in New York.  
  
Still, if he hadn't worked as hard as he had here over the years he wouldn't be living in his island paradise, surrounded by his sons and making a difference in the world. If he wanted his sixth Thunderbird he guessed he better get to work.  
  
A knock on the door made him look up.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Tracy." she said nervously. "Mr. Davies said you wanted some coffee."  
  
"Yes thank-you." Jeff replied looking at the stunning young woman that was standing in the doorway in a designer dress and smart blazer. "And you are...?"  
  
"Adelaide Washington Mr Tracy. " she said coming forward with her hand extended. "Do you remember me? I used to go to high school with Scott in Boston. I came to your house a couple of times."  
  
Jeff Tracy thought back to his Boston days. Scott had had so many girl friends back then he couldn't remember any one of them in particular.   
  
He stood up and shook her hand.  
  
"I can't say as I do Adelaide but I'm pleased to know you. My mother would possibly remember you. She has a wonderful memory."  
  
Adelaide looked a little dubious. She knew Josie Tracy would remember her especially after the bathroom incident she and Scott had experienced when they were sixteen years old. Adelaide still didn't know if Scott's Grandmother had heard them but when they came out of there two pieces of chocolate cake and some fruit juice were on a tray in Scott's room nearby.   
  
"How is Scott?" she enquired politely.  
  
Jeff tried not to grin. He imagined this young woman was mightily disappointed that "old" Mr. Tracy had come to town and not his handsome eldest son.  
  
"Yeah Scott's fine. I'll tell him you asked after him."  
  
"Yes please do. Now about your coffee Mr Tracy. Do you take it black?"  
  
"Yes thank-you."  
  
He watched her go. No wonder Scott was "loafing" in the Office. He would too if he was thirty years younger. He looked at the desk and sighed, shaking his head as he thought about Scott and Adelaide locked together right here on the very desk where he was about to look at the financial position of his company.  
  
That eldest son of his!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
TRACY ISLAND  
  
Josie Tracy came to sit in the lounge room with her second youngest Grandson. He looked up at smiled at her. Normally she would smile in return. Tonight she didn't.  
  
"Anything the matter Grandma?" Gordon enquired.  
  
Josie looked at Gordon. He was such a good boy. Not like that youngest brother of his.  
  
"Gordon you know I'm going to be seventy five soon and I'm feeling every day of it at the moment."  
  
Gordon looked at her. Something was wrong. She never admitted to feeling old.  
  
"Can I get you anything Grandma? Scott's making a pot of coffee at the moment. Perhaps you would like to have some with us?"  
  
Josie nodded. Maybe some caffeine might make her feel better about that poor little baby.   
  
She had seen their plane land earlier and normally would have rushed in all ears wanting to know about the trip. However she already knew about the trip and she certainly didn't want to hear about it or any lies that they cared to make up to cover up what they had done.   
  
Scott walked in with the tray and two cups.  
  
"Hi there Grandma. Where have you been hiding today? I've hardly seen you."  
  
Josie looked at her eldest Grandson.   
  
"No. I haven't been feeling too well today Scott."  
  
Scott nodded in understanding. He thought she must have had a cold by all the tissues on the sideboard earlier today.  
  
"That's a shame. I hope you are feeling a bit better. Are you joining us?"  
  
Josie nodded. She always felt better about things that worried her when she had company. It gave her something else to think about.  
  
Gordon stood up as Scott placed the tray on the table.  
  
"I'll go and get a third cup Grandma. I won't be long."  
  
"Thank you sweetie."  
  
The two of them watched him go. He is such a good boy Josie thought again. Not like that youngest brother of his. She couldn't get her disappointment in Alan out of her mind.   
  
  
  
She turned to look at Scott and gave him the look she always did before she admonished him. He was waiting for it. He knew she would have heard him tearing into Alan and Tin-Tin.  
  
"You were mighty loud just now."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I know I was Grandma but Alan tries me on when I'm in charge even though he knows how worried I get."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about Alan. You were quite right in what you said to that young man."  
  
He looked surprised. Here was a turn-up for the books. His Grandmother was not defending her precious youngest grandson. She always defended him right or wrong. How strange.  
  
"I was?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. He disobeyed your orders, didn't radio in, came home late and isn't reliable to go out on rescue for at least another six hours. Your Father would have done the same thing."  
  
"He would?" he asked again, still surprised.  
  
"Yes. But he wouldn't have spoken to that little girl like you did."  
  
He hung his head. She was right about that as Gordon had already pointed out.  
  
He felt pretty bad about making Tin-Tin cry.  
  
"Yeah I know." he said. "I intend to apologise in the morning."  
  
"She's had a rough time of it these past two days Scott. She didn't need you to do that to her as well."  
  
He looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. Did she know something he didn't? Scott was sure she wouldn't be referring to Alan giving her a rough time in bed. Or would she? Scott never knew what his Grandmother was thinking. He couldn't keep up with her.  
  
Josie clammed up. She wasn't going to tell him anything. It was Alan and Tin-Tin's choice to do what they did and she didn't want to even talk about it.  
  
Scott found all this extremely unusual. His Grandmother normally told him anything concerning his brothers.  
  
"Grandma is something wrong with her?" he asked, trying to pry out of her what she knew.  
  
She said nothing and seemed relieved when Gordon returned with the coffee cup and the subject was quickly dropped.  
  
Scott looked at her with his calculating eyes as they sipped the coffee and chatted about general things. She knew something all right. He could tell. However this time the sparkle of knowing some juicy little item that was happening in the house did not seem to be in her eyes. It was as if this secret was one she wished she didn't know or was it worrying her?  
  
Scott knew who could tell him. He intended to speak to him anyway about this business with Tin-Tin. He would know what Josie knew.  
  
Alan.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She lay on her bed crying as if her whole world had ended.  
  
In many ways it had.  
  
She tried to tell herself that it opened doors for her in other ways but she still wished they hadn't gone through with it. Life was never going to be the same for her again.  
  
A tap on the door made her sit up.  
  
"My daughter?"  
  
She tried to swallow and control herself.  
  
"Father." she gulped. "I'm in bed."  
  
"Child, please open the door. I can hear you crying from my room."  
  
"No Father. Please let me be."  
  
"Tin-Tin I wish you to tell me what has happened."  
  
She didn't want to see him. She knew the moment she saw him she would admit to him what she had done today and Alan didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"I'm all right. I will talk to you in the morning."  
  
Kyrano frowned. He knew something had gone on in San Diego. Why was she crying like this? He had been surprised to hear Scott dress her down in the lounge before but understood that she was a member of International Rescue as Scott rightly pointed out. She had to obey orders and with Mr Tracy away, she had to obey Scott's orders. However that wouldn't be enough to make his strong little Tin-Tin cry like she was now.  
  
She was crying from her heart and he could sense that.  
  
Something was amiss and if she wouldn't confide in him, he knew who he would expect to tell him.  
  
The young man he swore that evening on the balcony he would never forgive if he ever did anything to hurt his daughter as a result of their relationship.  
  
Mr. Alan.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
TRACY ENTERPRISES NEW YORK  
  
Adelaide Washington was packing her briefcase at the end of the day. It had been a long one today with Scott's father around. He asked so many questions and went into such detail that she was glad he wasn't around all of the time.  
  
Hank was much easier to work for and so was Scott. Scott made coming to work here a pleasure in more ways than one.   
  
What a man she found herself thinking.   
  
The sixteen year old who hadn't been able to satisfy her that day in the bathroom of the Tracy home certainly knew how to satisfy her now. Her body tingled at the thought of it.  
  
The fax machine began and a transmission started to come through.  
  
She sighed. It could wait for the morning. Couldn't it?   
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
A young man in a black business suit looked around the corner and smiled at her.   
  
"I didn't hear you come up. Yes I am." she said as she picked up the briefcase and turned off the lights in her Office.   
  
The two of them walked hand in hand towards the exit door.  
  
They passed Jeff Tracy who was standing next to the photocopy machine waiting for his copies to finish. He had no intention of leaving yet. Adelaide understood from Hank that this was how he had made the company what it was. He was a relentless workaholic who went home when the job was done not when the clock said five o'clock. Hank had told her Jeff Tracy often worked until two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Good evening Mr Tracy." she said as they left.  
  
Jeff looked at the young man and his heart dropped a little. He thought Adelaide and Scott were an item from what Hank had said. He hoped Scott didn't think they were if she was seeing someone else. That boy had enough on his plate without being unlucky in love too.   
  
Jeff Tracy disliked dishonesty of any kind. He had always been hard working and honest and his sons were all the same as him. He decided to find out if Adelaide and this man were a couple. He could break the news to Scott himself then.  
  
"Adelaide. You did some good work for me today. Thank-you." he said in his strong voice.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Mr.Tracy."  
  
She knew Jeff Tracy didn't give compliments unless he meant them and those few words made all of the extra work today worthwhile.   
  
Jeff looked at the young man and extended his hand. "Jeff Tracy. And you are?"  
  
The young man smiled.  
  
"Mark Washington Mr. Tracy. I'm Adelaide's husband."  
  
Jeff paled with the shock of it but managed to smile awkwardly.  
  
"Glad to know you Mark. Good night then. I'll see you in the morning Adelaide."  
  
As the two of them left the Office and headed towards the elevator, Jeff felt the need to sit down quickly before he fell down.  
  
Dear God!   
  
Scott had involved himself with a married woman!   
  
Surely he knew! Adelaide would have changed her surname since High School.   
  
He'd have to know!   
  
How dare that young woman put his son in this position!  
  
How dare Scott jeopardise her marriage for a few minutes of physical pleasure! How irresponsible was his eldest son! And he'd left him in charge of the base!   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the fax machine indicating a new transmission had been correctly received.  
  
It could wait until the morning. What he had just found out had knocked the wind clean out of him.  
  
He needed a stiff drink.  
  
He went to pick up the transmission as a courtesy to Hank, his mind only focused on his eldest son's affair with Adelaide Washington. However as he placed it on the desk his ever-alert eyes scanned the document roughly and he saw his signature.  
  
His natural business sense made him look closer. He knew he hadn't signed anything for several weeks. Scott had been handling that.  
  
The transmission came from a broker in San Diego. It authorised the transfer of twenty-five thousand dollars into the Tokyo operation. It was dated yesterday. He knew he had been in San Diego yesterday but he sure as heck hadn't signed anything or put any money into the operation.  
  
This was most unusual.  
  
His mind clicked. Another Tracy was in San Diego yesterday. But where would he have gotten twenty-five thousand dollars to put into the Tokyo operation and why didn't he sign it himself?   
  
Jeff Tracy frowned.  
  
Alan.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Author's Note - Alan is a sitting duck to say the least! Please review.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - A FATHER'S WORST NIGHTMARE - PART 1  
  
PS Those who want to read more about Adelaide and Scott will have to refer to Tales of a Grandmother "Scott".  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	7. CHAPTER 6 A FATHER'S WORST NIGHTMARE : ...

Author's Note:- Two different Fathers. Two different guesses. Two very scared young people. This Chapter will deal with Jeff Tracy.  
  
CHAPTER SIX - A FATHER'S WORST NIGHTMARE (PART ONE)  
  
"This is Thunderbird Five to International Rescue Base. Come in Scott!"  
  
The deep voice of John Tracy sounded loud and clear into the Tracy lounge room. Scott Tracy scowled. He hated how John could always sound efficient and bright, even at four thirty in the morning.   
  
"Yeah Scott here John." he said, his voice sounding every bit as tired as he was. "What's doing'? Has the situation over there got any worse?"   
  
John Tracy's features appeared on the screen. As Scott suspected, he was a bright as a button. His hair was neatly combed, his uniform was immaculate and his blue eyes were gleaming with the relief of finally having something to do up in the damned satellite. They widened however after looking at his eldest brother.  
  
Scott looked terrible. His dark hair was everywhere and he looked like he'd aged ten years since John had spoken to him less than two hours before. John grinned. Scott really took being in charge personally. He never coped very well with the worry of command despite his steel nerves when he controlled the rescue proceedings in the field.  
  
"Gosh what happened to you?" he asked.   
  
Scott saw the quick grin steal across his brother's fine features and the even quicker but useless attempt to disguise it.  
  
"What's happened to me? I haven't had any sleep that's what plus I'm a nervous wreck sending that kid off in my Thunderbird craft on four hours sleep in forty eight."  
  
Scott had to admit he was really worried.   
  
He had been up all night worrying about a rescue happening and anxiously watching the clock tick over as his youngest brother slept himself back into a fit state for duty. The call came after Alan had been asleep for four hours and he hadn't looked too good when Scott gave him his orders.  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Mmm… Maybe you should have gone yourself Scott."  
  
John's comment ignited the Tracy spark. Scott's dark blue eyes flashed as he looked at John.  
  
"Do you want to run things?" he snapped. "I'll work for you if you like."  
  
John shook his head at his eldest brother. It always amused him that Scott complained Alan had a hot temper. Did he ever look at himself sometimes? He didn't sleep. He got bad tempered under stress. He was worried sick about failing. John didn't understand why he put himself through it time after time.  
  
"No Scott I don't want to run things but I wonder if you do either sometimes."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean John?"   
  
"You could have said no to Dad this time if you were worried about failing him."  
  
Scott looked imperiously at him.  
  
"I would never say no to my Father and you know it. For the record too John, I don't fail at anything."  
  
John had achieved what he wanted to do. He'd now upset Scott enough to breathe a bit of life back into him. John resumed his official tone.  
  
"The situation in New Zealand seems to be the same and no worse from what I can ascertain. The avalanche is a beauty from what I've picked up Scott. The three people trapped in the air pocket still have a fair amount of air but when the kid gets there he's going to have to work fast in setting up a mobile control. Virgil is going to have to help Gordon out as soon as they touch down."  
  
Scott nodded. Alan knew about setting up mobile controls. However how efficient he was going to be was anyone's guess without much sleep. Scott started worrying again.   
  
"FAB John. Keep me up to date with any new developments all right?"  
  
John smiled wickedly at his brother.  
  
"I'll do my job. I'll leave you to handle...yours. Thunderbird Five out."  
  
Scott frowned. John Tracy was going to get it next time he came down here on rotation. His tone showed no respect whatsoever and he heard the sarcasm in his voice. How could he say no to his Father? He knew Jeff Tracy expected him to head International Rescue eventually. If this was how it was going to be, with insubordination and sarcasm, he hoped that day was a long way off. As for the fear of failing…  
  
He pushed the ever-familiar buttons on his Father's desk, the buttons to contact his own Thunderbird craft.  
  
"This is International Rescue to Thunderbird One. Come in Alan."  
  
Alan Tracy rubbed his exhausted eyes as he reached for the controls. Two hours sleep had not been enough. Scott thought he had been asleep for four. Fat chance. He was so angry with his brother after storming out of the lounge and after everything that had happened that day he hadn't been able to put his mind to rest long enough to get four hours sleep.  
  
He'd lain on the double bed where all of the trouble had started in the first place staring the ceiling for the first hour, then paced the room worrying about his Father finding out about the money for the next. Exhaustion finally got the better of him and he fell into an uneasy slumber. Two hours later his watch beeped and to his dismay he knew Scott expected him to respond to a Rescue call.  
  
He had toyed with idea of telling Scott he couldn't do it but Scott had already called him irresponsible once and he wasn't about to give him another opportunity to say it.   
  
However, it now occurred to Alan Tracy that flying towards New Zealand at the speed he was doing whilst hardly able to keep his eyes open might be more than just a bit irresponsible too!   
  
"This is Thunderbird One to Base." he replied, trying to sound alert.  
  
"You OK kid?" were the first words he heard.  
  
"Sure I'm fine. Do you have an update from Thunderbird Five?"  
  
Scott proceeded to give him the information.  
  
"Now Alan. Take it in steady on that mountainside. It's an avalanche and don't forget that."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Scott. I'm not as irresponsible as you think I am."  
  
Scott knew Alan was still smarting from the dressing down. He could hear it in his voice. Well he wasn't prepared to apologise. The line was drawn in the sand now and Alan Tracy had better not cross it again where International Rescue business was concerned.  
  
"Alan. You were yesterday and you know I'm worried sick about you up there at the moment." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah OK." Alan grumbled knowing Scott was right. "I'm sorry but I couldn't get home earlier Scott. Tin-Tin and I had things we had to do that couldn't wait."  
  
"We'll be talking about that after the rescue."   
  
"All right. Scott I do need to talk to you about something else that happened in San Diego before Dad gets home from New York."  
  
A flashing from John's eyes on the wall interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Alan I've got to radio out, John looks like he's got more news. Make sure you keep my Thunderbird intact. You got that?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And look after yourself." he added in a worried voice.   
  
"Thunderbird One out."   
  
Scott felt more weight go down on his shoulders.   
  
That kid looked like living death.   
  
He should have gone himself.  
  
He'd made the wrong decision.  
  
Now to make matters worse, Alan had something to tell him before their Father got back from the Company business.  
  
It usually meant he'd gotten himself into trouble again. What was it this time and why before his Father returned from New York?  
  
Scott sighed but it confirmed the one thing he suspected from last night.  
  
He knew that his Grandmother knew something!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
He couldn't stop himself from shaking. He was furious. He just could not believe it. He reached for the radio and tried to control himself before he used it. His anger overcame him. He slammed the mouthpiece down.  
  
It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Not Alan. Not his son.  
  
As Jeff Tracy prepared himself to land Tracy 2 at San Diego Airport for the second time in less than thirty-six hours, his mind ticked over and his anger burned. He very rarely got really angry but he was really angry now. As the plane landed he said over and over in his head.  
  
"I don't believe it. I won't believe it. I can't believe it. Not my son."  
  
The landing was smooth and it wasn't long before he was stowing the sleek craft in the Tracy hangar in the light aircraft area of the airport.  
  
He lifted his bags and briefcase out of the plane and squared his jaw with determination.   
  
He had a lot of things to do here in San Diego before he went back to talk to that son of his. Alan had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. However before he started investigating what Alan had been up to, Jeff Tracy knew the first thing he needed to do was sleep.   
  
Jeff had made it policy in International Rescue that no-one flew anything, aircraft or Thunderbird craft without at least six hours sleep. However he was so angry at the moment he had broken his own rules.  
  
Unable to sleep a wink at the Plaza hotel after reading the fax transmission, he checked himself out at three in the morning and had returned to Tracy Enterprises to pore over his financial statements. He couldn't believe his son would do such a thing. However, as he combed through the outgoings of his Company with depth and intensity, his worst nightmare veered up and hit him clean in the face. It was there in front of his eyes.  
  
Hank Davies had released fifty thousand dollars to be collected at San Diego Airport on Friday. The day Alan flew into San Diego.  
  
Thirty hours later twenty five thousand dollars of it was transmitted back in.  
  
The day Alan flew out of San Diego.  
  
Where did the other twenty-five thousand dollars go? What did he need fifty thousand dollars for in the first place?  
  
Not only was he feeling mighty sick in the stomach over his eldest son's affair with a married woman; but also now he had found out that his youngest son appeared to be misappropriating funds out of his Company. Jeff didn't quite know how to cope with this off-chance discovery. He didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. That boy of his was certainly wild and impulsive but he wasn't a thief. Was he?   
  
Jeff felt his mouth become dry. This was his son for God's sake. If he needed money why didn't he come to him and ask for it? Surely he wasn't that unapproachable.  
  
Obviously it was being used for something Alan didn't want him to know about and that angered him more. Worse still, Jeff Tracy realised he had Tin-Tin Kyrano with him at the time. He trusted her Father without reservation. He trusted her. He had grown to love her as he would have loved his own daughter. Surely she wouldn't do anything underhanded. He had educated her.   
  
He thought back to how he dressed Hank down that morning before leaving New York for releasing the money without a personal telephone call to him at the island.  
  
"Your son telephoned me." Hank said feeling decidedly miffed. "I thought he had your go-ahead considering you'd signed the request Jeff."  
  
Hank Davies produced the original document Jeff Tracy had "signed" in his defence and Jeff had been forced to swallow his pride and apologise. He couldn't bring himself to admit to Hank or anyone else that the son he had raised had been dishonest and forged his signature on that document too.  
  
Clutching the file of papers he had compiled, Jeff Tracy strode out of Tracy Enterprises and headed for San Diego, determined to find answers.  
  
Well he was here now, still disbelieving and very tired.  
  
He made his way to the locked garage where the black Porsche was stowed.  
  
As he opened the garage the fading San Diego sunlight caught its shiny exterior and it glistened. He sighed and threw his luggage in the back seat.   
  
Normally he enjoyed his trappings of wealth, not that he ever took them for granted after the old days, but today he didn't care if he drove a Porsche or took the bus. His youngest son had let him down badly and at the moment he was extremely angry. Underneath that anger also lurked a very real disappointment that one of his sons had been unable to come to him about something.  
  
As he drove onto the freeway in the car he tried to think what Alan would have needed fifty thousand dollars for. He hoped he wasn't gambling. He never knew with that boy. If there was vice to be had or bad company to be involved with or trouble to get himself into, Jeff Tracy could guarantee Alan would be right in the middle of things.  
  
He'd hardly need fifty thousand dollars to wine and dine Tin-Tin for the evening. Maybe he'd planned to shop with her? He wouldn't spend fifty thousand dollars shopping. No, whatever it was it had to be illegal, Jeff convinced himself.  
  
He started on himself again.  
  
I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. He's my son. I've always trusted my boys.   
  
He thought about Scott and he sighed with frustration. He couldn't believe that either.  
  
He arrived at the hotel in the center of the city. He opened the car door with his heart heavy. He went to retrieve his luggage from the back seat. He leaned into the back seat to pick up his overnight bag and computer.   
  
He saw it.   
  
He picked it up and looked at it.   
  
He slipped it into his briefcase.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It was almost eight o'clock and the rescue had been in progress for nearly two hours.  
  
Scott was loath to leave the desk to take a break. What was happening out there? He hated being stuck at the base even though he was in charge. He wondered how that kid was. He could hear the progress of the rescue on the radio but he couldn't see what his brother looked like. He could imagine what he'd be like by now.  
  
"I should have gone myself," he muttered for the tenth time.  
  
"I beg your pardon Mr. Scott?"  
  
Scott looked towards the doorway. In it stood Kyrano carrying some toast and coffee for him.  
  
"Sorry Kyrano. I was just thinking aloud."  
  
Kyrano walked over to place the tray on the desk.   
  
Scott gave him a half-smile, as he nervously recalled upsetting Tin-Tin the night before.   
  
"Err thanks," he mumbled, feeling guilty. Kyrano nodded silently.  
  
Scott reminded himself that he needed to apologize to her.  
  
"How goes the rescue Mr. Scott?"  
  
"Yeah fine. Alan's on mobile control and Virgil and Gordon are progressing well with the mole. I'm hoping that mountainside will hold out until they're done."  
  
He nodded. Scott noticed that Kyrano's expression rarely changed. He was always quiet and attentive. Scott noted however that today he continued to stand beside the desk as if wanting to say something but unable to find the words.   
  
He looked at him and sighed. Kyrano wanted him to apologize to Tin-Tin he supposed. Best to get it over with then. He might learn to hold his temper in check next time.   
  
"Kyrano is Tin-Tin about?" he began.  
  
He shook his head with worry.  
  
"She continues to sleep. She is sleeping rather a lot at present."  
  
Scott looked decidedly abashed.   
  
"Kyrano I'm sorry about last night. I lost my temper with Alan and I guess she caught the end of it. I know I upset her and I will apologize the moment she wakes up."   
  
He nodded but still lingered.  
  
Is there anything else Kyrano?" he asked.  
  
Before Kyrano could answer Alan Tracy's voice interrupted him.  
  
"This is Mobile Control to Base."  
  
Scott sat bolt upright in the chair.  
  
"Go ahead Alan."  
  
"The mission has been a success Scott. Gordon and Virgil have the three-trapped people out now. We're all getting the heck out of here. This mountainside is pretty dangerous. I'll be in contact when I'm back in the air."  
  
Scott breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good job Alan. " he murmured. "Tell Virgil and Gordon I said so will you and get yourselves home... immediately."  
  
"FAB Scott." Alan replied. He knew the hidden meaning behind that last word.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
He hadn't been able to sleep in San Diego either.  
  
He was now rifling through his each of his son's credit card statements from the past six months.  
  
Scott's were in keeping with his visits to the mainland, mainly accommodation and meals in San Diego and New York. Virgil's followed a similar pattern; in addition to the expected art supplies and sheet music. John's showed the trend of his month on and off rotation in the satellite. His were mainly hotel accommodation and Jeff Tracy raised his eyebrows at the rest. It must be extremely frustrating up in that satellite! Gordon's statements appeared to be those of someone who hit the town hard when he was on leave and there were some interesting entries there as well!   
  
They are men he told himself. They have needs.  
  
Now the statements he was dreading to see. Was the fifty thousand dollars an isolated case or was this youngest boy up to his neck in it?  
  
Jeff carefully scanned each entry. The monthly rotation was apparent like John's. Other months were normal. The most recent statement showed three entries, which seemed consistent with him only returning from space three days ago. The first entry was accommodation at this very place on Friday; two rooms. The second and third entries were very strange for Alan. Why would he go there? Jeff made a mental note to visit those places if he needed to.  
  
He put the pages back into his briefcase and lay down on the double bed with his hands behind his head thinking. What was the money for?   
  
He sat up again. It was preying on his mind and he had to open it.  
  
He unzipped his briefcase and pulled out the white envelope he had found earlier on the back seat of the Porsche. He looked at it. It might give him a clue about what his son was involved in. The envelope had the word "Tracy" typed on the front.  
  
Jeff Tracy opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.  
  
A small piece of paper with Alan's handwriting on it fell to the floor. Jeff bent to retrieve it and saw it had a telephone number and a San Diego address written on it. He looked at the address frowning. It didn't mean anything to him. The gambling thought came back. Maybe it was a house in the suburbs where gambling took place. He'd heard of those places.  
  
What else was in the envelope? As he looked he felt his heart stop beating in his chest. He let out a small gasp of air and felt the room spin around him.  
  
He'd seen enough of those images in his time to know what they were. Each image had the same label. "Tracy"  
  
Oh no Alan!   
  
No. No. No. No. No.   
  
A thousand times No!   
  
Not this too!  
  
He sat down on the bed, his face almost scarlet. He couldn't breathe. He felt hot tears form in his eyes as his disbelief escalated. He looked at the image again.  
  
"Tracy".  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Alarmed, she left this peaceful place from where she watched over her five sons to talk to his heart before it gave out on him.  
  
TO HIS SHATTERED HEART  
  
"Jeff please don't be hard on my son."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
FROM HIS ANGRY MIND  
  
"I told him to be careful. Stupid damned boy. Protect yourself I said. Protect her. Over and over again."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS SHATTERED HEART  
  
"Jeff please don't be hard on my son."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
FROM HIS ANGRY MIND  
  
"These pictures show that baby is nearly nine weeks. The two of them saw me at the airport. Why didn't he tell me? Does he think that it's just going to go away?"   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS SHATTERED HEART  
  
"Jeff don't be hard on my son."  
  
A short pause as the realization of where his money had probably gone suddenly hit Jeff Tracy.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
FROM HIS ANGRY MIND TO HIS SHATTERED HEART  
  
"Of course that's it. The pictures. The money. Why they came here. That's why he didn't say anything. Oh no! He's done the unthinkable..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS SHATTERED HEART  
  
"Jeff don't be hard on my son."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
FROM HIS SHATTERED HEART.  
  
"He's done this to Tin-Tin. How could he? He said he loved her. What sort of boy have I raised?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
FROM HIS ANGRY MIND  
  
"I'm going to damned well kill him for this."   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS MIND  
  
"Jeff. You wanted me to go through the unthinkable."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"I know but that was different. I was desperate to protect our interests in Asia."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS HEART  
  
"But you still expected me to go through with it."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"I realized it was wrong before the appointment got made."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS MIND  
  
"You knew I would never give up my baby. Despite that you were prepared to ask me do the unthinkable. Please don't be hard on Alan."   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"Lucille. Don't remind me of my own mistakes. Alan should never have happened."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS MIND  
  
"But he did and he has now made the same mistake as you. Please don't be too hard on my son."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"Lucille, the difference between Alan and myself is that he not only has he gone through with it but he's also misappropriated twenty five thousand dollars from the company into the bargain."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS MIND  
  
"Of course. The company. It always comes down to the money."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"It's not the money. My family has always been more important than money. It's the deception and the lies associated with it. This scan even shows Tin-Tin under the false name of Tracy. Trying to make this thing decent by even more lies!"   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS MIND  
  
"I pretended to be your wife in the Doctor's office before we got married. You didn't want anyone to know we weren't married when Scott was confirmed."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"We were going to get married the next week anyway. That's different."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS HEART  
  
"It's not different Jeff. Please don't be too hard on my son."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"Lucille. Leave me be to deal with our son."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO HIS MIND  
  
"You wouldn't have had a son to deal with if you'd have had your way Jeff."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The spirit left him. He felt exhausted as a result of it. Beads of perspiration marked his forehead. He looked about the room wondering if that altercation within him had actually happened.  
  
He remembered back to when he and Lucy had argued over the fifth pregnancy and how he had asked her to consider a termination so that he could keep the Company afloat. She had steadfastly refused despite what happened as a result of it. They hadn't gone though with it. Humph... not like this son of his!   
  
Forcing Kyrano's daughter into an abortion costing twenty five thousand dollars was more than the unthinkable. It was absurd.  
  
How badly had Alan wanted to hide this? Jeff's temper reared again.  
  
Well he wasn't hiding it from him. This boy would know his wrath like he'd never known it before.   
  
Irresponsible. No moral character. No conscience. Nothing.  
  
How could any Father sleep after all this had come to light?  
  
He looked at the small piece of paper he held.  
  
Before he left San Diego to confront this boy, he would make one hundred per cent sure that this was where the money had gone.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 2  
  
He'd lost count again and sighed with frustration. Kyrano silently berated himself for failing to concentrate as he was forced to throw yet another pancake mixture into the garbage disposal. He couldn't concentrate on anything until he spoke with Tin-Tin.   
  
Or to Mr. Alan.  
  
He had hardly slept last night as a result of the worry in his heart. She said she was all right and he did not believe her. However without her confiding in him, he didn't know what to do or how he could help her.  
  
He glanced at the clock. It was nearly lunchtime. She was still in her room.  
  
Despite the fact that she had not said her tears were Alan's doing, Kyrano felt his mood blackening towards Jeff Tracy's youngest son.   
  
He had been shocked at the sight of her when they returned from the mainland. She had stood in front of Scott Tracy pale, exhausted and emotional. What had Mr. Alan done to her there?   
  
Her voice dragged him from his thoughts.  
  
"Hello Father." she said quietly. "I'm sorry I am so late this morning. I was very tired after being on the mainland."  
  
He anxiously surveyed her face. She was still a bit pale. She gave him a delicate smile, which pleased him, but he continued to look deep within her, as he was able to do with pinpoint accuracy.   
  
"Good morning Tin-Tin. I trust all is well with you now?"  
  
"Yes Father. I was very tired last night. Do you need my help?"  
  
No, her eyes did not lie. Her soul was mortally wounded. He could see it.  
  
"I must admit I am having difficulty in remembering my pancake recipe today. I would appreciate your assistance," he said, deliberately intending to keep her with him until she told him what was bothering her.   
  
As they sifted flour and stirred batter together he suddenly asked.  
  
"Child, has Mr. Scott spoken with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No but he was right last night Father. I didn't have an excuse for disobeying his command and neither did Alan."  
  
Kyrano saw her bite her lip and lower her head when she spoke about Alan.   
  
He put down his spatula and put his arm around her shoulders and spoke to her in the way he knew assured her that she could confide in him.  
  
"Tin-Tin I want you to look into my eyes and tell me nothing is wrong."  
  
Tin-Tin knew she couldn't do that. He would draw the truth out of her about what she did yesterday. She wanted to confide in him but she couldn't. She just couldn't. He wouldn't forgive her.  
  
"Father. Let's just get these pancakes made." she replied turning away from him.  
  
Kyrano sighed. This was all so unlike her.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lunch was delayed to accommodate the arrival home of the Thunderbirds. Scott and his Grandmother sat out on the balcony together waiting for the roar they knew would not be far off as the craft returned to the island base.  
  
Tin-Tin and Kyrano came to sit with them.  
  
"All is in readiness Mrs. Tracy." Kyrano nodded. "Would you care for a glass of light wine beforehand?"  
  
Josie Tracy shook her head and sighed with misery.   
  
"No thanks Kyrano."  
  
Kyrano felt the undercurrent of worry again. Mrs. Tracy was not herself. Tin-Tin was not herself. Something was very wrong in this household.  
  
Scott took up the offer of the wine and Kyrano padded away in the direction of the bar.  
  
Scott felt the glass of wine might help. He intended to sleep after the meal and try to get his demeanor back. He had really behaved out of character these last eighteen or so hours and had to admit to himself that he still had a long way to go in the handling of the command of International Rescue. He had never worried about commanding in the Air Force and it puzzled him why whenever Jeff Tracy left him in his seat that he fell apart like he did.  
  
His Grandmother kicking at his leg under the table interrupted his thoughts. What was she doing that for? What had he done now? Realization dawned. It was what she wanted him to do.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah Tin-Tin. I want you to know that I was a little over the top last night. I'm sorry I shouted at you like that. It was inexcusable."  
  
She nodded and looked at him with her soft brown eyes.  
  
"That's OK Scott. It was my fault. I'm sorry too." she replied  
  
Scott looked at his Grandmother to obtain her silent approval of his action. He saw her looking at Tin-Tin with her own face of disapproval. He knew the look. He'd seen it often enough when it was aimed at him.  
  
"She knows what's up," he thought. "She knows."  
  
Scott expected that he would know soon too. Alan would be home in around thirty minutes and no one, including Alan was having any sleep until the air was cleared around here. He continued to watch his grandmother. He didn't like the way she was looking at Tin-Tin. What had Tin-Tin done to bring this on? He couldn't take it. He had to know now.  
  
"Tin-Tin." he said. "Can you check whether Brains will be joining us for lunch?"   
  
She looked surprised but stood up and went in the direction of the downstairs laboratory.  
  
Scott stood up and looked around before turning to face his Grandmother. He leaned against the balcony railing. The same imperious eyes as Jeff Tracy's looked into hers.  
  
"Grandma. I want you to tell me what's going on."  
  
Josie Tracy pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. She felt so much anger at the moment towards that little girl who had just left the room for doing that to her baby. It was almost as if Josie was in her own grief process. First she hadn't believed it, and then she was sad, now she was angry. However she had agreed she would suffer these emotions in silence. She wasn't going to tell anyone.  
  
"No Scott." she replied. "I'm not telling you. You ask your brother if you want to know."  
  
Scott looked at her with resentment.  
  
"Grandma. I trust you with everything. The least you can do is trust me. Alan has told me he wants to talk to me. If it's bad news I need to know what it's about so I can stay calm. I want to don't react like I did last night with him."  
  
She sighed with misery. He was right. He did trust her and she trusted him fully. This secret was too much of a burden to share alone…  
  
"Sit down Scott." she said sadly. "You're not going to like this…"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
He sat in the black Porsche in front of this place waiting for something to happen. The place looked like any other house in the street, except it was set behind high hedges and was well camouflaged.   
  
The sign on the gateway simply stated it was a "professional suite."  
  
He wished he could get out and walk about to stretch his legs but he didn't want to be seen. A young woman walked past. She stopped for a moment and looked at the car. Jeff wasn't worried about her stopping to look. Many people had already done that this morning. It was a beautiful machine.  
  
She turned into the driveway. She obviously worked there. He steeled himself for the truth or otherwise. He got out of the car and followed her inside.  
  
"Good morning." he said politely. "I wonder if you can help me please."  
  
She looked at him and instantly recognized who he was. Who did not know Jeff Tracy? She reddened a little. He was a very domineering man despite his politeness. His steel blue eyes made her nervous.  
  
"In what way can I help you?" she asked. Anonymity was guaranteed here and she knew he was going to ask her about his son.   
  
"I just want to know a couple of things that's all."  
  
She nodded. "Go ahead. However, I may not be able to answer your questions Mr. Tracy."  
  
"Look." he sighed wearily. "I know what this place is and I know that my son was here with his young girlfriend. I just want to know one thing. Can you confirm that it cost me twenty five thousand dollars?"  
  
"Mr. Tracy. We guarantee privacy to our clients. We perform many procedures here in these suites and that is merely one of them. All I can confirm for you is that the young girl has been here twice, once on Friday and once yesterday. She underwent one of the procedures here yesterday. Your son recently paid for our professional fees yes. That is all I am prepared to tell you."  
  
Jeff Tracy shook his head. "That's all I needed to know anyway."  
  
After pausing to thank her for her trouble, Jeff Tracy walked back to the car shaking his head. Typical Alan. He'd checked it out the first time and gone back the second. That poor girl, he thought. It would have been bad enough the first time.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE SPIRIT RETURNED  
  
"Don't be too hard on my son Jeff."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
HIS HARDENED HEART  
  
"Don't give me that Lucille! Can't you see what he's done? "  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"What's done is done Jeff."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
HIS HARDENED HEART  
  
"It's not done. He's stolen from me to do this to that sweet girl. For God's sake they used to play together as two innocent little children. As they've grown I watched him grow to love her as a woman. It lifted my heart after all those years of sadness."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE SPRIT  
  
"It's done Jeff."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
HIS HARDENED HEART  
  
"He can't think he's gotten away with it. I don't care that it's done. It's not done for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Don't be hard on my son Jeff."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
HIS HARDENED HEART  
  
"Stop saying that to me! How could he love her and do this. I am ashamed to call him my son."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"He loves her. Trust me. I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
HIS HARDENED HEART  
  
"How can you know? You left him a long time ago. You never raised him and you don't know what he's like or how hard he is to deal with. He needs few more lessons in life from me that's what he needs."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I knew Jeff."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As he drove back towards his Hotel Jeff Tracy wondered what else he didn't know. What had that voice inside of him meant?  
  
It didn't matter. He now knew enough.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Scott Tracy's mouth moved but no sound came out. He looked at his Grandmother with shock and disbelief written all over his face. Josie Tracy wiped her eyes again, the stress of telling the story overwhelming her emotions again.  
  
"Scott I know I'm right. It all fits in and you've only got to look at that sad little girl to know that's what's happened."  
  
Scott still couldn't find any words to say.   
  
This was his baby brother. He'd fed him his bottle all those years ago and played games with him as a little boy. He'd taught him to ride a bike and helped him with his homework. He'd talked to him about their mother when he'd asked. He told him what she was like and made him feel better about the fact she had died. He'd been so careful with that kid. He felt like a Father to him. How dare he do this to Tin-Tin. How dare he...  
  
Scott Tracy's anger exploded like a volcano.  
  
"Why the hell didn't he come to me first Grandma! He knows he can trust Me." he yelled as he paced the balcony.   
  
Josie shook her head.  
  
"Scott I don't know why he didn't come to any of us. Your Father would have understood about the child. He's been worried about it happening so its no great surprise. I knew it would eventually happen with him too. I can't understand any more than you can."  
  
"Yeah well he should have faced up to his responsibilities." Scott fired. " I told you it would happen when I found out that he was sleeping with her. Humph, by the time anyone thought to tell me it was too late. Dad mightn't have stopped him but I could have."  
  
He fell silent and then the tirade began again.  
  
"I can't believe he made her do that Grandma. I thought I raised him right. He was raised like me. I watched out for him when Dad couldn't and you couldn't. Which one of us forgot to say, if you get a girl pregnant you have to do the right thing in one way or another."  
  
Josie looked at Scott as he railed. If this was how Scott was reacting, what in the heck would Jeff be like if he found out.   
  
"Sweetie. Alan knows right from wrong. It's not your fault or your Father's or mine. He's just let us down this time. I know there's no excuse for him and it's worse because it's that dear little child downstairs but there's nothing you and I can do to change it. I wanted you to know but I am telling you as your Grandmother you are not to tackle the subject unless he does."  
  
Scott shook his head stubbornly. No way. This kid was going to know from him that failing to be responsible as a man was not the Tracy way.  
  
His heart pricked and an image from the past veered up and slapped him down. Her. The girl he left behind. Unbeknown to him at the time he'd left her pregnant when he joined International Rescue. He hadn't known but found out through a chance meeting with a friend. By the time he'd gone back to see her, she'd done the same thing as Tin-Tin and Alan...   
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"No Grandma. If Dad isn't going to be told then I'll at least tell Alan what I think of thngs. My youngest brother has no concept of commitment to anything."  
  
A roar in the background made him look up. It was Thunderbirds One and Two. It was unusual that they were together. Virgil was normally a good hour behind. Scott knew why. Ever reliable Virgil would have made Alan fly nearby knowing how exhausted he was. Scott could always rely on Virgil as his anchor.   
  
Josie Tracy looked at her eldest Grandson.  
  
"No Scott. I've trusted you with this. Now I had better be able to trust you " she warned.   
  
He simply gave her his look. Josie Tracy knew it wouldn't matter if Jeff didn't find out about it. Scott would do enough to his brother for them both.  
  
She sighed. It still didn't help that little baby or how that poor little girl must be feeling.  
  
Scott strode into the lounge room as Virgil's voice requested permission to land.  
  
"This is Base to Thunderbirds One and Two. You are clear to land. Welcome back Virg."  
  
Virgil's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Thunderbird Two to Base. FAB. Thanks Scott."  
  
Scott's voice said it all between them. "No Virgil. Thank you."  
  
He had brought his baby brother home safely.  
  
So that his eldest brother could now tear him to pieces!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER TWO  
  
He stood in the kitchen with tears pouring down his face. He had gone to fetch the glass of wine for Mr. Scott and had returned to hear he and his Grandmother conversing about Mr. Alan and his little Tin-Tin.  
  
He had heard enough for him to know what had happened. He had left the wine on the table and left the room in his devastation.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Not his little girl.  
  
She had not gone through with something like that. He would have to hear her say it from her very own lips to believe it.   
  
Tin-Tin walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Father we need to set another place. Brains will be joining us... "  
  
His distressed face stopped her in mid-sentence.  
  
"Father?" she enquired. "What's the matter?"   
  
He looked at his daughter. His only daughter. He loved her more than his life.  
  
"Tin-Tin." he said his voice trembling with emotion as he tried to remain in control of himself. "I have something I must know of you…"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
NEXT CHAPTER - A FATHER'S WORST NIGHTMARE.. PART TWO  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	8. CHAPTR 6 A FATHER'S WORST NIGHTMARE PA...

Author's Note -Jeff thinks he knows. Scott thinks he knows. Kyrano thinks he knows. But only two people know the real truth. This Chapter deals with Kyrano and his reaction..  
  
CHAPTER 6 - A FATHER'S WORST NIGHTMARE - PART 2  
  
Tin-Tin Kyrano could hear Thunderbird One landing on the island as she turned woodenly to face her Father. Why was he so upset? He couldn't know. Only she and Alan knew. She hadn't said anything to anyone and he had been out on rescue.  
  
She fixed her frightened brown eyes on her Father. He looked at her with confusion and devastation, wanting to hear this from her own lips. Her heart began to race and her stomach tightened. He looked like he did know. How could he? How could he have found out?  
  
  
  
"Father what is it you want to know of me?" she asked in terror, knowing full well she would have to answer him honestly.   
  
Kyrano did not want to have to say the words any more than he wanted to hear her answer them. If what he had overheard was true he knew his heart would break apart.  
  
They stood looking at each other in silence. He steeled himself.  
  
"Is it true daughter?" he asked, his voice quavering.  
  
"Father?"   
  
"Is this true of you and Mr. Alan in San Diego?" he asked again. He did not want to have to use the words he heard Josie Tracy say on the balcony a short time ago.  
  
The tears quickly welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her pretty face without warning. It appeared their masquerade was over. How could he have found out? Who else knew that would have told him?   
  
She knew it would be at least half an hour before Alan would return from Thunderbird 1's hangar. He would be performing the basic checks and viewing the film from the camera detector on the craft.   
  
She had to tell him even though Alan wanted to tell his Father first. His eyes were insistent. She had to say it. She could not lie to her Father. The words came out from between her trembling lips.   
  
"Yes Father." she sobbed. "It's true."   
  
His face contorted with the pain that only such news could bring him. He turned away from her to hide his tears. His body felt numb with grief. This was worse than the day his wife left him to bring up Tin-Tin alone when she was still a tiny baby.   
  
It couldn't be true.   
  
It couldn't.   
  
Not his precious baby.   
  
Not his little girl.   
  
Tell me you are wrong my sweet child he thought desolately. Be my little girl again and tell me this is all a dream.   
  
To his mind came the past twelve years of their lives. The years since he had come to live with his friend Jeff Tracy.  
  
She had been his little girl then, the center of his universe, a happy shy little thing with a sweet nature and a beautiful smile. A very pretty child with large saucer-like brown eyes and long black hair that hung in two plaits she'd learned to tie herself. She had danced about and played with her dolls. She had loved her Father with all of her heart. She didn't have a Mother and the two of them struggled to make ends meet but his little girl was happy anyway. He had brought her to America to make her life better, to educate her, give her a chance in life and watch her grow to be everything he knew she had the potential to be.  
  
Then she had met him.   
  
Jeff Tracy's youngest son.  
  
Nothing more than a spoilt little brat she had taken a liking to the instant that they had met. They had become fast friends. It was rare for a little girl and a little boy to be so committed to each other.  
  
She had remained his little girl even as she grew into a young woman. She was still a happy shy girl with the same sweet nature and beautiful smile. She was at an awkward stage in her life but her brown eyes mirrored her beautiful soul. Her hair was no longer plaited. She still danced about and still loved her Father with all of her heart. However she spent most of her days hoping to avoid being teased. It was by the same person of course.  
  
Jeff Tracy's youngest son.   
  
An inconsiderate self-involved adolescent who subjected her to continual embarrassment as her body changed. He made her cry more times than it was reasonable to tolerate. Yet they continued to remain very good friends. Whilst not rare, it was unusual for a young teenage girl and an equally young teenage boy to be good friends without involving their emotions.  
  
No longer a little girl, he waved goodbye to her as she went off to College in England. She wasn't happy to go because she still loved her Father with all of her heart. Her face was quite beautiful, and her dark hair was loosely dressed to frame it. She was a gentle, sweet human being. How different she was to him.  
  
Jeff Tracy's youngest son.  
  
He was a thoughtless young man with a roving eye who went off to College in Colorado. He failed to contact her in England but when he returned home in the summer he expected his friendship to still be special to her. Why it had Kyrano would never now. Things were still at the friendship stage but their emotions were starting to get in the way. He was attracted to her and she was attracted to him.  
  
At twenty-one years old his little girl was now grown up but she was still his little girl. She was an articulate, sensitive, beautiful young woman in every sense of the word with the world at her feet. But of all people who had she fallen in love with?  
  
Jeff Tracy's youngest son.  
  
An arrogant son of a billionaire, who took her into his bed, stripped her of her innocence, impregnated her with his child and then forced her to succumb to this last and worst indignity of all. An abortion. The most brutal and invasive thing he could ever do to his little girl's body and the most damaging blow he could ever render to her heart.  
  
Kyrano's hands twisted together as he tried to control himself and for a moment it looked as if he wished he had Alan's neck between them.   
  
How dare this young man do this to his daughter! His Father might be his dear friend and have more wealth than most people would ever dream of but the character and conduct of his youngest son left a lot to be desired.   
  
How dare Alan Tracy do this to his little girl!   
  
The anger flared up but the devastation overcame any anger he felt. He needed to be alone.  
  
He left the kitchen blinded by his tears, failing to see Josie Tracy enter by the same door.  
  
"Kyrano?" she asked turning on her heel. "Are you all right?"  
  
When he did not reply, she followed him. She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Kyrano?"  
  
To her horror, he pulled himself away.  
  
"I would be Private Mrs. Tracy." he snapped in a tone she had never heard him use before.  
  
Josie felt an undercurrent of dread as she turned back towards the kitchen. Surely he had not heard them speaking out on the balcony? Her mouth became dry as she realized why that glass of wine had been near the doorway. He must have been there the whole time.  
  
Oh no! Why hadn't she kept her thoughts to herself?  
  
It would have been better if Kyrano had not found out about this. He idolized his child.  
  
Oh dear, she thought. All hell was going to break loose now!  
  
"Alan my darling, you've made one fine mess of this one." she sighed under her breath, silently willing her own son's plane to appear on the horizon.  
  
Alan was going to need his Father once Kyrano adjusted to the news and started to feel the emotion she expected he was feeling when she'd spoken to him just now.   
  
Blunt cold-faced Anger.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Tin-Tin sat at the kitchen bench with her head buried in her arms, sobs wracking her body. Her whole world had now collapsed. First the pregnancy, then the trip to San Diego, then yesterday's experience, the blast from Scott and now her Father.  
  
Josie Tracy walked in and stood beside her. This poor child must be feeling so much pain inside, Josie thought. It would be hard enough living with what she had done but to have to tell her Father too? Poor little girl. Josie squeezed her shoulder softly before saying in a gentle voice.  
  
"I gather you have told your Father dear."  
  
"Mrs. Tracy?" she replied through her tears. "Do you know of this too?"  
  
  
  
Josie sat down next her and patted her back, trying to soothe her as one soothes a crying baby. She had mothered this little girl since she had been nine years old. She had told her about becoming a woman. She had helped her when she had. If ever she needed her help as a woman it seemed it was now.  
  
"Yes sweetie. I know about it."  
  
Tin-Tin shook her head as she wiped her eyes. She didn't know what, but Alan's grandmother seemed to have a gift. She just seemed to find out everything and she was always right.  
  
Josie Tracy took her trembling hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Sweetie, you and my Grandson should have come to me before you did this. Doing something like you have is not the Tracy way of dealing with things."  
  
Tin-Tin nodded halfheartedly. Of course it wasn't the Tracy way. It wasn't the Kyrano way either. But it was the way it was.  
  
"I know but Alan only decided to go ahead with it yesterday afternoon."  
  
"You should still have come to me first if you could not go to your Father." the old lady reiterated.  
  
"Mrs. Tracy my Father would not have understood. Now that he knows, he is not pleased."  
  
"None of us are exactly pleased sweetie." Josie replied. "Give your Father a little credit for feeling like he does."  
  
"I wanted Alan to be with me when I told him." she sobbed. "Just so I could explain why we did this."   
  
Josie frowned. What the heck would Alan want to tell Kyrano for, or his own Father for that matter?   
  
She looked at this sweet child. She was so pretty and despite what was happening now Josie still hoped that one day that grandson of hers would see fit to ask her to marry him. But as usual he'd messed things up by doing this to her. Josie wished Alan thought before he acted sometimes. This mistake would cost him dearly.  
  
"Let's not have any more of this crying now hmm? " she said patting her shoulder affectionately "I know Alan will go with you to explain things to your Father."   
  
She didn't add that her Father would understand. She herself still couldn't.  
  
Josie again looked at the horizon. Where the heck was Jeff? He'd better get home soon.  
  
  
  
Despite the words of comfort, the tears continued to fall from Tin-Tin Kyrano's soft brown eyes as she looked in the direction where her Father had gone.  
  
She had to talk to him. She had to try to explain.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Alan Tracy didn't think he had the energy to take off his uniform before going upstairs. His eyes weren't focusing anymore. He couldn't make sense out of even a basic conversation on the radio. Luckily for him his older brothers had talked him home. He had a lot to thank Virgil and Gordon for today.  
  
He'd completed the cross checks now. The camera detector was clear. Scott's precious silver Thunderbird was home in one piece. He'd be happy about that at least. Alan swallowed. He wouldn't be happy when he confided in him about the money.  
  
However before he faced that prospect, he was going to take a shower and go to bed. He had never felt this tired before in his life.  
  
He wondered how Tin-Tin was. It seemed an eternity since he'd seen her. He felt bad that he had left her to face Scott alone last night. He'd heard her crying in her room later. He shook his head. All of this upset had come from a few minutes pleasure he'd felt eight weeks ago. He couldn't even remember what that felt like now. What a mistake. The past three days had all been a big mistake and it now worried him that maybe...just maybe he had also made the biggest mistake of his life yesterday.   
  
No, he assured himself. I did what was best for both of us. Tin-Tin understood that. He was sure she did.   
  
Nevertheless, the two of them had now started their lives afresh as a result of it and no-one knew what had happened.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lunch was a rather weighed down affair despite only being the three of them.   
  
Virgil and Gordon wondered what was going on as they sat at the table watching Scott idly push his food from one side of his plate to the other.   
  
"You know Scott I haven't seen you do that since the time Gordon had his accident." Virgil observed quietly.   
  
Scott sighed and looked up at his brother. "Yeah well that was the last time I was this worried about anything."  
  
Virgil took a sip of his coffee and wiped his mouth with his napkin before saying.  
  
"Scott, the rescue went fine. Dad's not going to know Alan didn't have enough sleep unless you tell him. I'm not going to say anything and Johnny certainly won't. You won't either will you Gordo?"  
  
Gordon grinned and reached for another pancake.  
  
"Depends what my silence is worth." he joked. "Everything has a price."  
  
Virgil glared at his younger brother as he saw Scott's worried brow furrow further.  
  
"Oh come on Virg. Lighten up! As if I'd tell the old man anything like that." Gordon said, sounding annoyed that no one seemed to be able to take a joke at the moment, especially his eldest brother.   
  
Scott's expression didn't change and he continued to push his food about. It must be the burden of command, Gordon thought. I'm glad I'm second youngest and the only aquanaut. I'll never have to worry about it.   
  
He rose from the table. He was leaving these two alone. Virgil looked like he wanted to talk to Scott and Scott was nothing more than a worrywart. They deserved each other.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed for a bit. I'll see you later." he said as he padded towards the door. As he went to leave the room he turned back and smiled at Scott.  
  
"Hey chuckles. You should get some sleep yourself. It might improve your mood. Besides you won't get that kid back in the air for another twelve hours at least. If we get called out again you're going to have to go."  
  
Scott glared at Gordon himself this time. What had he called him? Chuckles?   
  
There it was again; yet another sarcastic comment and this time from a different brother. First Johnny. Now Gordon. They had better watch their Asses when he was back amongst their ranks. They would know then who was the superior brother.  
  
He sighed in annoyance and tossed his knife and fork down onto the plate in frustration. He sipped his coffee with his head down and hands around the base of the cup. That kid was upstairs in his room at the moment. I'm going to kill him he swore to himself. No commitment to anything!  
  
"Want to talk about it?" It was the steady voice of his younger brother. "It's obviously eating hard at your gut."  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"Not really Virg."  
  
"Are you sure? I haven't seen you this bad for a few years now."  
  
" Don't you start too. I'm OK. It's bad enough that John thinks I'm frightened of failing and Gordon's now calling me chuckles, let alone Alan…"  
  
Scott stopped himself. He trusted Virgil but he had promised his Grandmother it would stay private.  
  
  
  
"You're not still sore at Alan are you?" Virgil asked. "I saw how you looked at the kid when he came in just now. Is that it?"  
  
"No I'm not sore at Alan about last night."  
  
"Is there something else then?" Virgil asked. He knew his brother well enough to know something was up.  
  
Scott rose from the table. His patience was at its limit.   
  
"Just let it go Virg all right." he snapped and left the room on his way to find his youngest brother.   
  
He was about to have more than just a word with him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE KYRANOS TALK  
  
She knocked on the door to her Father's room. He did not answer.  
  
"Father." she whispered. "Father please let me in."  
  
The door opened and the father and daughter faced each other again.  
  
His face was red and swollen from his tears.  
  
Her face was the same.   
  
His face showed the pain of his knowledge.  
  
Her face showed the pain of hers.  
  
Their knowledge was different.   
  
Neither of them knew that.  
  
Only she knew the truth.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE BROTHERS TALK  
  
He didn't bother to knock on the door to his brother's room, as he knew he wouldn't answer.  
  
"Alan." he barked as he opened the door. "I want a word with you."  
  
The two brothers, the eldest and the youngest faced each other.  
  
The eldest face was grim.  
  
The youngest was the same.  
  
The eldest face showed the anger of his knowledge.  
  
The youngest showed the resignation of his.  
  
Their knowledge was different too.  
  
Neither of them knew that.  
  
Only he knew the truth.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
THE KYRANO'S TALK  
  
"What is it that you want?" he said to her.  
  
"I want to explain things Father." she said to him.   
  
"There is nothing for you to explain daughter. " he said wearily.  
  
"Father I want to explain to you why I did this." she said.   
  
"Why you did this?" he asked in a tone she had never heard him use with her. "Do you think I do not know why you did this?"  
  
She looked even more frightened now. How could he know about that too? She hadn't told anyone but Alan.  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE BROTHERS TALK  
  
"What do you want?" asked the youngest.  
  
"Explain yourself Alan." replied the eldest.   
  
"There is nothing for me to explain to you." the youngest said.   
  
"Alan. I want to know why you did this?" the eldest said.  
  
"Why I did what?" the youngest asked.  
  
"You know what." the eldest snapped.  
  
The youngest looked worried. How could he know that? Only Tin-Tin and he knew about this and he hadn't said anything.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 3  
  
He stood masterfully at the door looking at the worried expression on his youngest brother's face. We are nine years apart, Scott thought, why does it feel like we are nineteen? Why does he make me feel so old? Why do I feel so responsible for his every move?  
  
Their blue eyes met. Scott's were dark blue like his Father's; Alan's were baby blue, a mixture of both his father and his mother. Scott remembered the last time their eyes met like this. He had sat in a lounge chair the night his Father broke down when he was nine and Alan was only three months old. He was feeding him his bottle like Grandma had asked him.   
  
Scott remembered every detail of that feeding back then. Alan smiling at him when he should have been drinking the bottle and his own smile back; Alan's tiny hand reaching up to touch his face and his own hand squeezing his in return. Alan falling asleep in his arms, his tiny body snuggled up to his. His lips touching his little brother's forehead as he kissed him tenderly. The little brother he had loved and protected, as he knew his mother would have wanted him to.  
  
That little brother was no longer a three-month-old baby. He stood in front of him every bit of the man that he was. However, he still felt ...responsible somehow. The gap from twenty-one to twenty nine still seemed to be as big as it always had all those years ago.  
  
He'd guided Alan through many a bad spot over the years. Scott wished he had a dollar for every time he'd given Alan advice. But whilst his advice had been for things that seemed important at the time, compared to what was happening to him right now, those things were now nothing at all.  
  
This was serious. This involved the heart of the girl Scott knew loved his little brother unconditionally. He loved her himself as the sister he never got to have despite being promised one over and over again by both his Father and his mother.   
  
He envied Alan. He hated to admit it but it was the truth. Alan had won the heart of this girl, not by romancing her, but by being nothing but himself, teasing her, sharing things with her and not trying at all to fall in love with her.  
  
This was so different from his own experience in love.   
  
He had tried so hard with Adelaide. Despite the bad start when he was sixteen, he had actively pursued her and he thought they had both fallen in love. She had lived with him when he was in the Air Force. They had made passionate love together and he carefully planned their future. He wanted to share his life with her to the point of total commitment. International Rescue changed that. She hadn't wanted to marry him and left him no option other than to return to Tracy Island without her. He unknowingly left behind his unborn baby, which she had disposed of as one disposes of the trash.   
  
His child! She had aborted his own flesh and blood without any reference to him. No one understood how that had cut him up. How it still cut him up.  
  
Despite all of it, he continued to love her, living his secret semi-hermit's life on this damned island. He was the one who urged Hank to take her on as his personal assistant. At least he could still see her every now and then. Touch her now and then. Love her now and then. He knew she was married. She'd married Mark not long after the abortion. So much for commitment.  
  
Scott knew he should feel guilty about being with Adelaide Washington but he didn't. He knew he was doing the wrong thing by Mark Washington but he didn't care.  
  
She should have been Adelaide Tracy and he should be raising his little girl now. The little girl she aborted in her eighteenth week.   
  
Mark could go to hell!  
  
As for Alan. He had Tin-Tin's heart in the palm of his hand. He only had to say, "Marry me" and Scott knew she would.   
  
Not like he and Adelaide.   
  
He had said, "Marry me."   
  
She had said, "I don't want that sort of commitment."  
  
Scott flinched as he remembered how she had then committed herself to Mark.   
  
Yes, Scott certainly envied this youngest brother. But Alan needed to realize how lucky he was and not throw Tin-Tin's heart around like it was some rag doll. Adelaide had done that to his and it had hurt. Despite their relationship now, it still hurt. The only way he stopped hurting was when he only thought about himself. Behind that locked door in Tracy Enterprises!  
  
"Alan. You've obviously got a lot on your mind and I know you are really tired but look, I know about you and Tin-Tin and the trip to the mainland."   
  
Alan looked briefly at his brother's face and then fixed his tired eyes on the floor.  
  
The brother that stood in front of him was his hero although he would never admit it. He was his big brother, the one nearly nine years older than him. The brother he had idolized as a child. He knew Virgil and John were older too and for that matter so was Gordon; although Alan never looked on Gordon like that. Virgil was artistic and talented; John was obsessed with the universe but Scott. He was different. Scott always found the time for him. He was happy to throw him a ball to hit, help him with his Math, and talk to him about anything he wanted. Things he couldn't ask his Father or tell his Father.   
  
Now was no exception. He needed Scott to help him shoulder this. Well ... most of it anyway.  
  
"Scott this whole thing is a real mess. " he admitted. "You obviously heard about the pregnancy from Grandma. I knew she would work it out when she called us in San Diego."  
  
Scott nodded and retorted.  
  
"Which could have been avoided all together if you would have taken the advice Dad gave you to protect yourself. Or better still not taken Tin-Tin into your bed at all!"  
  
Alan sighed.   
  
"Scott. I'm twenty-one not ten. I love her. She offered herself to me. What should I have said? No? You weren't some twenty-one year innocent in the Air Force were you?"  
  
Don't pull at my heart-strings Alan; Scott thought. I'm not ready for that.  
  
"Well it goes back to what Dad said. You should have protected yourself." he snapped.  
  
Alan sighed again. He knew that he should have. Dear God how he realized that now.  
  
"Yeah well I know and I will from now on. But Scott that's not the half of this."  
  
Scott dismissed his attempt to explain what he already knew.  
  
"Alan I know about the rest and I know that this has cost Dad money somehow. I had a call from Hank while you were out on Rescue. He wants to talk to you and apparently Dad does too."  
  
Alan paled and felt like he was going to faint. If Hank wanted to talk to him it meant only one thing; his Father had found out about the money! Alan sat down on the bed, his face sheet-white. What was his Father going to say and do to him? How was he going to explain?  
  
Alan Shepherd Tracy wished at that point in time that he hadn't rectified his flying fault on the return home when Virgil recognized he was off course. He should have stayed off course and never returned here to face all of this. His Father. Her Father. His second father...Scott Tracy  
  
"Scott. I was really stupid. I panicked about the baby and remembered one of my buddies told me once about this clinic where you could go to get rid of the problem ... The only thing was there was a fee."  
  
"Oh no.How much Alan?" Scott asked uneasily.  
  
"Substantial I'm afraid."  
  
"How much was it? " Scott demanded.  
  
"It was supposed to be fifty thousand dollars."  
  
At Scott's change of expression from worry to disbelief, Alan quickly continued.  
  
"Scott it was only twenty five thousand in the end."  
  
Scott was trying to get his mind around this one. This was Alan's best attempt yet at getting himself into trouble. Was this kid crazy? He'd been prepared to pay fifty thousand dollars for an abortion in a State where it was free? He only needed to pay a reasonably small amount if it was to be kept totally private! What the hell did he do that for?   
  
"Twenty five thousand dollars? Alan! Why didn't you come to me?"   
  
"Because only Dad has that sort of money and couldn't very well say... Dad. TIn-Tin's pregnant. Lend me the money to fix it up."  
  
There was a silence that said it all.  
  
Alan continued. " I would have come to you Scott but what could you have done?"  
  
"Well where's the rest of the money? Do you still have it?"  
  
"No. I deposited it back in to the Company."  
  
"Did you do it under your own signature? Is that how Hank knows it's you?"  
  
Alan shook his head.  
  
"No. I did it under Dad's in San Diego. That was part of the business I had to attend to which made me late home yesterday"  
  
"Well how does Dad know?"   
  
Alan shrugged. He'd called Hank and said his Father had approved the transaction. Maybe they'd spoken in New York.  
  
Scott began to pace the room. A sign he was in a total panic. Dad's going to kill him, Scott thought. If he knows about the money being missing, wait until he hears it was used for an abortion. Jeff Tracy used some of his money for causes that seemed worthwhile to him such as donations to hospitals and setting up of educational trusts for underprivileged children.   
  
Abortions were not on his list of worthy causes.   
  
"Alan..." he finally said worried. " I don't think I can help you this time. I can't intercede with Dad for you for something as underhanded as this. You're in too deep kid. Too deep even for me. You're just going to have to..."  
  
A knock on the door made them both jump. It was Virgil.  
  
"Scott, Dad's on the televid. He's in San Diego and wants to talk to you. He sounds sore."  
  
Well he's going to get a heck of a lot sorer yet Scott thought as he strode out of the room. What a day this had turned out to be. Holding International Rescue together as well as being the eldest brother never came any harder than this.  
  
Scott shook his head at Alan as he left the room. You will certainly grow up from this one, he thought and for what it's worth, I hope Dad gives to you. You shouldn't have done that to your child in the first place. You and Adelaide are two of a kind. Tin-Tin and I know how bad this feels.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 2  
  
"Father."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Father please talk to me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Father. I had to do this. Please understand."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Father. I love him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Father I ask your forgiveness but I cannot change what has happened."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Father. Please do not treat me in this way."   
  
Silence.  
  
The only sound was that of her tears.  
  
Kyrano turned to face her. He was over the initial shock of it now. The anger now boiled in his body like oil in a cauldron. Anger so deep it burned in the core of his soul. He shook with the intensity of it. This was his daughter and this time Alan Tracy had gone too far. No more would he tolerate this young man's treatment of his only daughter.  
  
  
  
"I would speak with him Tin-Tin." he seethed. "Now." ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER ONE  
  
He just couldn't please this Father of his sometimes.  
  
"Dad I thought I did the right thing." Scott said defensively.  
  
Jeff Tracy's face looked imperiously at his eldest son's.  
  
"You've just admitted that Alan had less than the mandatory break. I saw him in San Diego. He was exhausted then."  
  
"The rescue went fine Dad."  
  
"I know it did. I heard the report on the newscast. But you risked the life of your brother. You should have gone yourself. "  
  
"I thought about that several times Dad but I still think I made the right call."  
  
Jeff Tracy frowned.   
  
Of course Scott had made the right call. He wasn't stupid.   
  
He would have been in a reasonable position to assess whether Alan was fit or not.   
  
Jeff knew he was simply trying to vent some of the pent up anger he felt towards both his eldest and youngest sons as he headed towards Tracy Island. If he didn't let some of it out Lord knows he would explode.  
  
The eldest had a lot of explaining to do.   
  
The youngest… the youngest had better have said his prayers.  
  
"My ETA is 1805. I'll be approaching from the northwest. Scott I want a word with you when I arrive home."  
  
Scott sighed. "Yes Sir. Base out."  
  
As Scott slumped in the chair in front of his desk he wondered if this day could get any worse.  
  
It was.  
  
He did not know his Father knew of Adelaide Washington.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
"I can't believe that Scott is involved with a married woman."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about Scott Jeff."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
"He's twenty nine years old. He should be over that stage of his life by now. I had two children then."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"He might have too if it wasn't for International Rescue."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
"This has nothing to do with that. This is a merely romp for him. A tryst. A pleasant diversion from the paperwork I send him to do. At the expense of her marriage."   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPRIT  
  
"Please don't be too hard on my son."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me that you would say that Lucille."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"You have never met me. I have never met you. I have never met your daughter. But my son loves her. He's proven it. Please don't be too hard on my son.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 2  
  
"Alan Tracy has ruined my child's life. I'll be hard on him all right.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Your brother loves her Scott. I'm your Mother. I can't be there to help him. Don't let him go through this alone. Please."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 3  
  
"Mom I can't stand up for what he's done to Tin-Tin. I don't agree with it. Commitment is everything. As for the money… he's got to learn."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Scott you certainly have become like your Father haven't you."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
"Alan had better be able to justify to both Kyrano and myself how he's treated Tin-Tin."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 2  
  
"Alan had better be able to justify to both his Father and myself how he's treated my daughter.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 3  
  
"Alan had better be able to justify to both Dad and Kyrano why he made her have that abortion."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT CONFIDES  
  
"I see more than all of you can see and all of you are wrong about my son. Please do not be too hard on him."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
FATHER NUMBER 3  
  
"Mom. It's his own doing."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 2  
  
"My position is clear."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER 1  
  
"There is no excuse. "  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"My son will surprise you all as I will. When I soon return. I will return as a result of my son."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - THE TRUTH ABOUT COMMITMENT  
  
Authors Note - Should we call International Rescue now?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	9. chapter 7 THE TRUTH ABOUT COMMITMENT

Note -Thank you all again for your reviews. Time to straighten this mess out! Before I do let me congratulate FAB12003 who had me worked out a long time ago! mcj  
  
CHAPTER 7 - THE TRUTH ABOUT COMMITMENT  
  
Tin-Tin Kyrano stood outside in the hallway with her hand on the polished brass door handle that led inside to his bedroom. She could hear him. He was asleep from sheer exhaustion. She couldn't possibly wake him and insist he face her Father when he was so tired.  
  
Her Father was angrier than she ever thought he could be and once the full truth was known, she supposed he'd be angrier still. Tin-Tin knew the longer she left this, the more his anger would continue to build. Maybe it was best to get this over with for both their sakes.  
  
She tapped on the door. There was no answer. He was in a deep sleep.  
  
She tapped again. Again there was no reply. She looked about her. There was no-one around. She had become very adept at this part. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She locked the door behind her so they could not be disturbed.   
  
Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkened room. He lay on top of the bed covers, still fully dressed. His chest rose and fell erratically and it was obvious he had something on his mind. He muttered and turned his blonde head about restlessly as he slept.  
  
She sat quietly on the end of the bed and sighed. Their love was such a difficult thing when she thought about it. The complication of their deep friendship made it so hard sometimes.   
  
However, Tin-Tin knew that it had only been that long friendship with Alan Tracy which stopped her from ending their relationship that dreadful first day in San Diego when he had treated her so badly. Fortunately she knew his real character well enough to understand he had not acted like himself that day. She had forgiven him and agreed to start over again.  
  
She recalled that their first visit to that horrible clinic had nearly ended their relationship. Strangely enough, the second visit had cemented it. The two of them had never been closer than when they left the clinic together after the second time. He had said how sorry he was as he placed his arm around her and she had rested her head sadly on his chest. But the experience had given them a common denominator and he promised her things would get better now.   
  
She sighed. Why couldn't they have been like his mother and father; two young people destined to meet for a reason and when they did; felt the sparks fly between them?  
  
Tin-Tin wondered what she would have thought if she met Alan Tracy for the first time under the same circumstances as his Father met his mother.   
  
She would have no doubt looked at his tall muscular body and then fixed her eyes on his face. His dazzling blue eyes would have drawn her attention and his blonde hair with its wave and the odd tiny curl would interest her. His smile would have won her over completely. And she guessed when he spoke to her in that deep and mischievous voice of his, she would have fallen in love with him.  
  
She smiled to herself. Things were really not that much different to when she was nine years old.  
  
A little girl had looked at his sturdy little body and fixed her eyes on his face. His dazzling blue eyes drew her attention; sparkling and full of fun. His blonde curly hair interested her. She had never seen a blonde boy with hair like that before. His smile didn't quite win her over back then but it was friendly and open. However, when he spoke to her in that unbroken, mischievous voice of his, she hadn't fallen in love with him. Or had she?   
  
Now look at the two of us she thought. We're caught up in this big mess and now both our Fathers are involved. His Grandmother is disappointed in both of us. We've gone and done the unthinkable behind their backs. Everything's gone wrong and both of us are upset.   
  
She looked at him sleeping. Despite it all she did love him. She had loved him for a long time and yes she had loved him since she was nine years old.   
  
  
  
She moved closer to him on the bed. He stirred and after a few minutes his blue eyes opened. He focussed his eyes as he smelt her scent. He smiled but the smile was not his usual brilliant one. It was one tempered with worry and exhaustion.  
  
"Hey baby." he said softly. "You OK?"  
  
She put her hand out to touch his unshaven face. She ran it lightly across his brow.  
  
"Yes Alan. But I've been sent here by my Father to ask you to come to his rooms... Father knows about it Alan."  
  
She waited for him to react; frightened that he would blame her for telling her Father.  
  
He didn't react at all much to her surprise. He simply gave a sigh of resignation.  
  
"It seems everyone knows except my own Father. I wish he knew now too. At least I wouldn't have to tell him then. I'd just have to explain about the money."  
  
He ran his hands through his hair as he sat up. Tin-Tin said quietly.  
  
"Alan my Father is very upset...he is not himself."  
  
Alan Tracy swallowed. Well this was it then. The moment he had been dreading ever since she'd told him the news in the hangar of Thunderbird Three. He now had to face Kyrano as a man and explain himself. If Kyrano knew what had happened, he would be upset all right. He certainly wouldn't be himself. Alan suddenly felt more afraid than he ever had in his life.  
  
No.  
  
Kyrano had every right to be unhappy at what he'd asked Tin-Tin to do but as far as Alan was concerned, he'd made the right decision for them both whether Kyrano liked it or not.  
  
He looked at the clock on his sideboard. It was five past six. He'd been asleep for only two hours. Oh well, he thought, if Kyrano knocks me out cold, at least I'll get some rest, forced or otherwise. Despite his pathetic attempt to humour himself, he was anxious. If he was Tin-Tin's father, he'd hit the man who did this to his daughter right between the eyes.  
  
"All right Tin-Tin. I'll shave and change my clothes and go down there."  
  
He looked into her eyes as he went to stand up. The soft brown dove like eyes he adored. They had tears in them. Tears he had put there because of his immaturity and failure to take care when they had been together. Tears of worry regret and fear.   
  
He drew her to him in the darkened room and kissed her softly. The last time he had done that was in San Diego after they had gone through with it. He'd kissed her and she had burst into tears. He'd felt so bad when she did that.  
  
Before this kiss was done, he heard the roar of a plane above the island. His heart started to beat so fast it nearly left his chest. Oh God. Now he had to face his Father too. What had he done to deserve this? What was he going to do? What was he going to say? How could he explain?  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
Calm down son. Just tell your Father and Kyrano together.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE MIND OF ALAN TRACY  
  
I don't know who you are and I know you're not my conscience but I'm telling you I can't face both of them at once.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
You never knew me but I made you and unbeknown to you, you have now made me. You can face them both. You are a good and decent young man. Don't be afraid of what you have done with Tin-Tin.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE PRIDE OF ALAN TRACY  
  
I know what I've done with Tin-Tin is right but I don't want Kyrano to know about the money. He doesn't think very much of me as it is.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
I will not let your Father bring the money up. Do not fear my son. I will watch over you since your brother cannot find it in his heart.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE MIND OF ALAN TRACY  
  
I want Tin-Tin to be there with me. Maybe they'll understand if they see she agreed to it.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
Good. If she is by your side then I will now be with you too.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Alan looked at Tin-Tin as her tears overflowed again. She had heard his Father's plane too. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and kissed her forehead.  
  
Even though she was anxious, he suddenly felt reassured by those thoughts.   
  
"Tin-Tin I'm going to tell both of them together." he said with a bravery that outshone any rescue attempt he had ever made.  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"Are you sure Alan?"  
  
He looked at this beautiful girl, his love, his life, his everything, his...  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Scott Tracy flinched when he heard the plane overhead. As always he was right on schedule. He had said 1805 hours and it was exactly 1805 hours. My Father the perfectionist, he sighed. No wonder he made it to Top Gun and I didn't. No wonder he was hand picked to be an Astronaut. He was a master in the air.  
  
After giving him permission to land, Scott sighed. He was a master behind the desk too and from their discussion over the televid, it was apparent that he was going to get a lecture the moment his Father walked through that door. He resigned himself that his Father's usual words," Scott I'm not going to tell you that you did the wrong thing but…" were about to be uttered by that deep powerful voice he knew so well.  
  
Scott looked at the clock and began to think. He's landed the plane, he'll do the log, do the cross check and he'll walk through that door at 6.24 right on the nose. And then I'm going to get it just like the last time.  
  
He'd be looking for a glass of scotch in his hand too. Scott looked about. There was no sign of Kyrano. His Grandmother had mentioned that Kyrano may have overheard them earlier in the day. That explained his absence and the quiet tension in the house.   
  
He sighed again. There was the impending disaster of that situation too. Scott suddenly felt grateful his father was only going to lecture him about Alan failing to have the mandatory six hours sleep. Once the expected lecture was done Scott decided he would retire for the night and leave Alan to face the music. His own words still rang true.   
  
"I can't stand up for what he's done to Tin-Tin. I don't agree with it. Commitment is everything. "   
  
He noticed that his Grandmother had entered the lounge. She carried two glasses and an unopened bottle of scotch on a small tray. She placed the tray on the desk.   
  
"Take this into your Father's study Scott." she directed without emotion in her voice.  
  
"Who's the scotch for?"  
  
"Let's just say I know what's about to happen in this house." she said in a worried voice. "And even that won't be enough to ease the pain I know is coming."  
  
Scott did as she asked him, carrying the tray into the study Jeff Tracy used as an office.   
  
He switched on the lights and looked about. He rarely came in here, preferring to sign things in the dining room. The Office was very cluttered but in an orderly way. That was how his Father's business brain worked.   
  
New plans drawn up by Brains lay untouched on the back desk. Books on every subject associated with aerospace and technology lined the shelves. Financial statements categorised into each of his business interests lay in neat chronological order, each carefully thumbed and checked.  
  
Scott put the tray down on the desk and looked in front of him. A photograph had been placed there. One he hadn't seen for a long time. It was a beautiful impromptu photograph of he and his brothers, taken by the look of it, when he was around thirteen. They were all sitting in a tree in the backyard of their Boston home. He was in the centre of the photograph with his arms around Alan. Virgil and Gordon sat on another branch, Virgil's chestnut hair complementing Gordon's red. John sat on the other branch, holding his telescope.  
  
Scott looked at each of their faces in the photograph. John's looked dreamy. Virgil's did too. Gordon's was plain mischievous. Alan's was sweet. His own face...it was solemn. He had been worried one of them would fall and hurt themselves. Especially Alan. He'd put a protective arm around him. I've always protected him, Scott thought. Tonight's going to be the first time I haven't.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Scott I'm asking you one more time to reconsider."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER THREE  
  
"I've got my own lecture coming up. The answer is No. He faces this alone."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Your Grandma put that photograph there. She thinks it will make your Father go easy on   
  
him."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FATHER NUMBER THREE  
  
"Grandma is always hopeful when it comes to Dad. She's seen us getting enough canings by now to know he doesn't go easy on anyone."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"I also think it will make your Father go easy on you."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"I haven't done anything."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Haven't you?"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"Nothing Dad knows about."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Scott suddenly felt uncomfortable. He didn't know why but that inner voice had made him nervous. He didn't have time for nerves. It was 6.23 and he'd be inside in less than a minute.  
  
Come on Scott, you know it's only about the rescue, he reassured himself.  
  
Of course it was.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
COMMITMENT  
  
He turned off the light and returned to the lounge to see his Father walk inside. Their dark blue eyes met; both men of equal stature; both strong domineering personalities; the leader and the Apprentice in command of International rescue.  
  
"Hello Father. You're right on time as usual." he said and cursed at how nervous his voice sounded.   
  
Jeff Tracy nodded. "Hello son."   
  
He walked over to the French doors near the balcony. Josie Tracy stood busily tending bar. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hello mother. Are things all right with you?"  
  
Josie smiled but cursed herself at how fake it felt and most likely looked.  
  
"Things are ...fine Jeff." she said stiffly. "How was your flight?"  
  
Her eyes met his. She saw the dangerous flash of cold steel. She knew he was angry. He saw the sadness in hers. He knew she was upset. His eyes seemed to darken further. Oh dear; Josie thought. He is merely going through the pleasantries first.   
  
"The flight was long." he grumbled. "Why are you tending bar? Where is Kyrano?"  
  
A voice behind him made them jump.  
  
"I am here Mr. Tracy. I heard your plane come in. My apologies for my tardiness. May I get you and Mrs Tracy something?"  
  
Jeff's eyes met Kyrano's. They were hard and cold. He had never seen Kyrano look at him like that before.   
  
"Uhh yeah Kyrano. Scotch. You mother?"  
  
Josie Tracy looked at Kyrano. His eyes were angrier than her son's.Oh dear, she thought; he too is merely going through the pleasantries first.   
  
"Uhh yeah , the same." she said nervously.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Uhh yeah Dad." he said nervously.  
  
"Well Kyrano it's scotch all round then." Jeff replied tightly.  
  
Kyrano prepared the drinks in silence and served them. He stood by quietly. No-one spoke. The tension was terrible. No-one wanted to be the first person to ask, how was your trip to New York or what's been happening around here? Who wanted to be the catalyst for the volcano?   
  
In the end it got the better of Josie Tracy. She looked at both Jeff Tracy and Kyrano.  
  
"I think you and my son need to talk privately Kyrano."  
  
Kyrano tried to keep his temper under reasonable control.  
  
"I would only speak with your grandson Mrs. Tracy. I have no quarrel with Mr. Tracy."  
  
Jeff Tracy eyed them. So they all obviously knew. His youngest son had told everyone else but him. Well, if that was the case he could say what he thought right out here in the open.  
  
"Kyrano. I gather then you know what has happened between my son and your daughter."   
  
Kyrano looked at Jeff Tracy. He owed this man a lot. More than he could ever repay him he knew. However when it came to his daughter's well-being he owed this man nothing. His daughter was the most important thing in the world to him and all the money in the world would not change what his son had done to her. He owed Jeff Tracy nothing.   
  
"I am well aware of what your son has done to my daughter." he snapped.  
  
"Kyrano If it's any consolation..."  
  
A voice came from the doorway.   
  
"Dad, Kyrano. Before either you go any further I would like to speak with both of you."  
  
Alan Tracy stood facing his Father for the first time.  
  
He also faced her Father for the first time.  
  
He faced his Grandmother for the first time.  
  
He knew his second Father was not going to help him.  
  
He stood holding the hand of Tin-Tin Kyrano.  
  
Her eyes looked at her Father's as he saw her hand in his.  
  
He could not believe she would still stand there with him.  
  
Her eyes looked at Alan's Father as he saw her hand in his.  
  
He too could not believe she would still stand there with him.   
  
Her eyes looked at Alan's Grandmother as she saw her hand in his.  
  
She could not believe she would still stand there with him but she had to admit she was mighty glad.  
  
Her eyes looked at Alan's eldest brother as he saw her hand in his.  
  
He, unlike the others could understand why she would still stand there with him despite what had happened. She loved him. He knew what that felt like in this situation.  
  
Jeff Tracy squared his jaw and pressed his lips together. His eyes narrowed.  
  
Kyrano began to shake with fury.  
  
Josie Tracy anxiously watched both of them and saw the fear in her grandson's eyes as he continued to face them. She saw him squeeze Tin-Tin's hand tighter as if he was trying to steady himself.  
  
Scott Tracy's protectiveness of his brother suddenly flared up as he watched the ire of both Fathers building.  
  
"Dad...Kyrano...Can you just hear him out first?"  
  
Jeff Tracy glared at his eldest son.  
  
Kyrano glared at the eldest son of Jeff Tracy.  
  
Josie Tracy breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God Scott had seen fit to intercede.  
  
Virgil and Gordon Tracy sat quietly in the shadows of the next room, totally confused at the scene they had nearly walked in on as they came to greet their Father.  
  
Jeff Tracy held his tongue.  
  
Kyrano held his.  
  
Alan motioned Tin-Tin to sit in a nearby chair and walked over to where his Father stood.  
  
THE SPIRIT WATCHED.  
  
He addressed his Father.  
  
"Dad. There is a lot you don't know about Tin-Tin and I and ..."  
  
Jeff Tracy hated being patronised especially when this boy seemed to have taken him for a fool. His resolve broke immediately.  
  
"What don't I know then Alan?" he seethed. "Tell me any of the details I leave out! Let me see, since your birthday you have been having an unprotected sexual relationship with Kyrano's daughter."  
  
Alan flinched.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"The result of this has been an unplanned pregnancy that you found out about a few days ago no doubt when you returned from Thunderbird Five?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"So you took Kyrano's daughter to San Diego with you under the pretence of attending a fashion show."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"However your fashion show was a small medical clinic on Shafton Street that amongst other things happens to abort babies like yours who aren't wanted by their rich and very irresponsible fathers?"  
  
Alan's eyes widened. Oh no. He knew about that too. Oh God, he swallowed, watching his Father's fist tighten; he's going to hit me in a minute.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"You asked and paid for an abortion and then didn't go through with it."  
  
"Yes Sir that's true."  
  
"Then you took her back to your Hotel and spent the night with her."  
  
Silence. Jeff Tracy snapped.  
  
"Are you still with me Alan?"  
  
"Yes Sir I am but I didn't spend the night with her Dad..."  
  
Jeff Tracy held up his hand.  
  
"At least humour me Alan since you didn't think you needed to tell me all this until I found it out for myself. Now where was I? That's right. On Saturday afternoon you took her back to that clinic didn't you?"  
  
"Yes Sir I did."  
  
"And this time you did go through with it."   
  
"Yes..."   
  
Alan Tracy stopped mid-sentence. No his Father was wrong. They hadn't gone through with it. He would never subject her to anything like that again. Never.  
  
"No Sir you're wrong. I took her there to have a scan of the baby. We didn't know when it was due and well... we needed to know so I could tell you."  
  
Jeff Tracy's mouth shut like a steel trap. His eyes stared in disbelief. Kyrano had lost all colour. Josie Tracy felt tears of relief flowing down her face. Scott Tracy simply shook his head at how he had underestimated his youngest brother.  
  
Jeff Tracy went to open his mouth about the twenty five thousand dollars involved. His mouth refused to move. The Spirit held it tight until her son continued to speak.  
  
"Dad, I just couldn't do that to Tin-Tin again. I love her Sir. You and Scott may think I am incapable of being responsible for my actions but I am. And I have been Dad. That's the other thing."  
  
There was a deathly silence. Alan looked back at Tin-Tin. She looked like she was going to throw up again. He knew how she felt. He looked directly at his Father.  
  
"After the scan Sir...I had to do other things including this... and Sir ... well...I know you won't approve of this... and neither will you Kyrano... but...well...I've married her Dad. She is now my wife."   
  
Virgil and Gordon Tracy's mouths nearly fell to the floor. Virgil felt a nuclear bomb could have been dropped in that lounge room now and not had the same effect. The kid? The kid had gotten married?   
  
All eyes riveted on Tin-Tin.  
  
THE SPIRIT PROTECTS  
  
"I rest inside this girl. I have been called from my place in heaven to return to this family. Do not reject me.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER ONE  
  
"My God this can't get any worse can it?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT PROTECTS  
  
"What do you mean worse? Our son could have aborted me. He didn't."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER ONE  
  
"No matter what he does Lucille; you still find the good in him. What do you mean aborted you?   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT REPLIES  
  
"When you see me, you will know."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER ONE  
  
"Now you're talking in riddles. What in the blazes does that mean?"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT   
  
"I'm not talking to you in riddles. Listen to me. I'm on my way back to you Jeff. You will soon hold me again."   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
JEFF TRACY'S HEART - THE HEART OF THE MAN WHO HAD LOVED HER  
  
"Lucy... I would give everything I have to hold you again."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT   
  
"Remember when you promised to hold me again after we met? You were entering NASA and December was the only time you had leave? You said ...I love you. Please wait for me until December Lucy. "  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
JEFF TRACY'S HEART - THE HEART OF THE MAN WHO HAD LOVED HER   
  
"I remember."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT GIVES ONE LAST REPLY  
  
"I love you. Please wait for me until December Jeff... and you will hold me again. "  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER ONE  
  
"I don't understand and I'm too worried about what Kyrano's thinking to work out what you mean. I wish Kyrano would say something."   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER TWO  
  
"I feel somewhat tempered by Mr Alan's actions. At least he acknowledges the love he feels for my child and he has not hurt her in the way I feared. I wish his Father would say something."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"He loves her deeply Mr. Kyrano. I watched him make the commitment and marry her. Speak with him later and be at peace with this."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER TWO  
  
"I would rather he had asked me for her hand in marriage."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"You may not have said yes to him and he feared that. My son is a complex young man who is powered by his emotions. But despite it all he loves your daughter Mr Kyrano. Of that you can be very sure. I have watched the two of them since they have been nine years old. It was when they met I was told I would be returning."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER TWO  
  
"I have watched them too. Twelve years is a long time. I must accept that while their love has grown slowly it is real. "  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"It must be so. They are going to be my parents."   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER TWO  
  
"Then I must trust them."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GRANDFATHER NUMBER THREE  
  
"Alan... I have never been more wrong about you. I am so sorry for judging you as I have."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"I told you that you were wrong. Now stand by your little brother as he talks to his father about the money. I would not have left him as a baby if I had a choice. I am asking you to stand by him now as I asked you to stand by him the day I died. He will take the consequences Scott. Simply stand by his side. "  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GREAT GRANDMOTHER JOSIE  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life. I'm not showing it because I know it should have happened in another way. But it hasn't and I don't care. My grandson has finally married this little girl and nothing has made me happier than I feel right now. Lucille; darling, I know you had something to do with this. You have left your mark on us again."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Josie...you dear special sweet woman. You have cared for my babies all of these years. I am very tired from protecting myself from certain death these past three days. I need to rest now. Convince my Jeff that Alan's marriage is as good and decent as the marriage the two of us had. "  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GREAT GRANDMOTHER JOSIE  
  
"You leave Jeff to me Lucille."   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Alan looked around uneasily in the shocked silence. He'd expected someone to have hit him by now. He swallowed and turned to face at Kyrano.   
  
"Sir. I want to tell you officially that Tin-Tin and I are expecting a baby on December 11. It's my child and I accept responsibility for it despite my stupidity these past few days. Tin-Tin is everything to me Kyrano. I'm asking you to approve of our marriage Sir."  
  
Kyrano eyed this young man. He had much to say to him.  
  
Jeff Tracy eyed his son. He had more than a lot to say.  
  
Scott Tracy was deep in thought. He wanted to talk to the spirit again. He willed her to return. She did not seem to be listening.  
  
Kyrano finally spoke.  
  
"Mr. Alan. I would speak with you in my rooms. Alone."  
  
Jeff Tracy finally spoke.  
  
"When you finish with Kyrano. I want you in my study Alan."  
  
Josie Tracy finally spoke.  
  
"Jeff I want a word with you in your study first."  
  
Scott Tracy finally spoke.  
  
"Dad. Do you still want to talk to me?"  
  
Jeff Tracy eyed his eldest son. He had more than a lot to say to him too.  
  
"Yes son I do. I want to speak with you now."  
  
Josie Tracy shook her head. "Not before I talk to you Jeff."  
  
Tin-Tin Kyrano did not speak to anyone. She was really tired. It was like the baby was suddenly willing her to rest, almost as if it had been through some sort of ordeal. She looked at Alan as he left the room with her Father. She rose quietly and went to leave the room herself. Jeff Tracy watched her her go, the spirit's words still turning around meaninglessly inside him. He would hold her again? Wait for her until December? Could it be that voice was telling him Tin-Tin was carrying a daughter? A daughter due in December? A daughter to be born with her spirit?  
  
Jeff Tracy shook his head. What nonsense. He was losing his grip on reality if he was relating Tin-Tin's child to what he "thought" a dead girl had "said" to him. He dismissed the thoughts the spirit had given him and returned to the grim reality of what had just happened in this lounge room.   
  
Virgil and Gordon Tracy quietly retired to the kitchen. It looked like they were preparing Dinner tonight and by the sound of things it would only be the two of them.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
TOTAL COMMITMENT  
  
Alan Tracy had never been afraid during a mission in his life. He loved the exhilaration of danger and the sweet taste of success. That was why he loved the racing circuit so much. All of those qualities and the prize at the end. However this mission was an important one. It had more danger than he had ever known and the prize at stake was his wife.  
  
His wife. He still couldn't get used to saying that. He'd never even called Tin-Tin his girl-friend. Simply his friend. From his friend to his lover to his wife. In less than nine weeks.   
  
Alan now knew why he felt like he'd been on a roller coaster.  
  
He'd never been in here before. Kyrano's private rooms. All five rooms were decorated in Malaysian style and had the aroma of incense in them. Oriental ornaments and large statues were tastefully placed about. Red velvet wall hangings and oriental tapestries adorned the walls. It was like Alan Tracy had taken a step back into the orient. It reminded him of a trip to Asia his father had taken him on once when he was young. The trip to open his new factory in Tokyo. He shuddered at the very thought of that Tokyo operation. He would be facing the consequences of that soon too.  
  
He stood in the centre of the sitting room looking about. He saw a photograph of Tin-Tin in a green-jade frame. It had been taken only a few months before. He remembered when Gordon had taken the photograph. The day after he had kissed her for the first time. He looked at her ruby red lips which were parted slightly. He almost felt his on hers again.  
  
He saw another photograph. It was one of her as a little girl. She couldn't have been more than three years old. He looked at her sweet face and pretty features.   
  
"I wish could Father a girl." he found himself thinking. "She'd be pretty like that if Tin-Tin had anything to do with it."  
  
The final photograph he saw was one he did not recognise. A woman. Dark-haired, brown-eyed and extremely beautiful. She was not Malaysian. Alan shrugged and put down the frame.  
  
"Mr Alan. " he said. "I am sorry to keep you waiting. Please be seated."  
  
He motioned him to the two chairs in the centre of the room.  
  
"I would speak with you regarding my daughter."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Alan sat nervously looking in Kyrano's direction. Kyrano reached over to the sideboard and picked up the photograph of the dark haired woman.  
  
"Do you see this photograph Mr Alan?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Do you have any idea who this woman is?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"This is Tin-Tin's mother. My ex-wife."  
  
"She is very beautiful Sir if you don't mind me saying so."  
  
Kyrano nodded pressing his lips together to hide any emotion.  
  
DISCUSSING TOTAL COMMITMENT  
  
"Yes she was. She was my wife. I married her some years before we were blessed with Tin-Tin. I loved her very much."  
  
"Tin-Tin is very like her Sir."  
  
"Yes. And I love my Tin-Tin very much too."  
  
"I know Sir."  
  
"Mr Alan. Tell me of how you felt growing up without your Mother."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Did you cry sometimes Mr Alan?"  
  
"Not that I recall Sir. My Father and brothers saw to me I suppose."  
  
"My Tin-Tin cried. She had no brothers or sisters and she had no mother. Only me."  
  
"That would have been hard Sir."  
  
"Tell me how you felt Mr. Alan when you changed from a boy to a man."  
  
"Pardon Sir?"  
  
"Did anyone help you? Advise you?"  
  
"Yes Sir. My Father and Scott. They explained things to me. It was embarrassing sometimes."  
  
" Mr Alan. How do you think Tin-Tin felt changing from a girl to a woman."  
  
"Sir please don't mention those things I did to her."  
  
"I am not mentioning anything. How do you think she felt without her mother? You had your Father. She only had me."  
  
"Embarrassing I suppose. Especially when she got that for the first time and didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"You were there then weren't you."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"You have been there for most things in her life Mr. Alan. I know this."  
  
"She is my best friend Sir."  
  
"Tell me of your life in College Mr. Alan."  
  
"My life in College Sir? On campus?"  
  
"About the girls."  
  
"Umm... Sir... You don't want to know about that."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well... I knew a lot of girls. I went out on dates most Saturday nights. I guess you could say I was quite experienced with girls."  
  
"Did you go to bed with them?"  
  
"Uhh... some of them Sir."  
  
"Some of them?"  
  
"Most of them Sir."  
  
"Tell me what you think Tin-Tin did in College."  
  
"Studied Sir. More than I did."  
  
"And on Saturday nights? Do you think she went out on dates?"  
  
"I don't know Sir. I suppose so. She didn't tell me."  
  
"She counted the weeks until her vacation. To see you Mr. Alan."  
  
"I looked forward to seeing her too Sir."  
  
"You certainly consoled yourself in a fuller way than my daughter."  
  
"I was very foolish Sir."  
  
"And Mr. Alan. Tell me of your experience of my daughter."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The night you took her as your own."  
  
"Sir that's private."  
  
"I am her Father."  
  
"And I am her husband. It is not your concern Sir."  
  
"Mr. Alan. If you want my blessing on this marriage I would know how you have treated my daughter."   
  
"I...I don't know what to say to you Sir."  
  
"Did you tell her that you loved her?"  
  
"Yes Sir I did."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I did Sir."  
  
"Were you considerate of her."  
  
"I think so Sir."  
  
"And when she told you of the child?"  
  
"I behaved badly Sir."  
  
"Tell me of this."  
  
"I blamed her for the mistake. I thought she was taking precautions."  
  
"Like those girls back in your College days?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"How did she react to your insistence to end the pregnancy."  
  
"She didn't want to do it Sir."  
  
"You forced her to accompany you?"  
  
"Yes Sir. I was wrong."  
  
"Tell me of the clinic. Did you take her there? Go into the operating room?"  
  
"No Sir. I took her there but I didn't go in there."  
  
"Have you ever seen inside a room where they do these things Mr Alan?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"She now has. My child who was raised with such love has seen what happens to those children who are not loved by their Father ."  
  
"I will love my child Sir."  
  
"Mr. Alan. Your Father said you took her from an operating table to your hotel room. Did you intend for her to have intercourse with you?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"No Sir. I went...well I went to bed next door. "  
  
"Now tell me of this second visit to that clinic."  
  
"Sir I truthfully only took her there for a scan of the baby. I'd show you the pictures but I have misplaced them. After I saw the baby on the screen I decided I had to marry her. I saw that baby Sir and I knew that it would need a Father. I've always had a Father and I been grateful for it.There was no other way Sir."   
  
"Now Mr. Alan. Tell me of your marriage."  
  
"Sir. I took her to buy a wedding ring. Then we went to get a marriage licence. I married her and used a couple of witnesses who worked there. It is a proper marriage Kyrano. I have the papers."  
  
"Mr Alan. Do you think my Tin-Tin has always dreamed of being married to you?"  
  
"I don't know Sir. I hadn't thought about it until this happened. I've never been one for Commitment."  
  
"Do you think she would have liked to be a proper bride?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Worn a proper dress?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Not have been pregnant on her wedding day."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Experienced physical love with you for the first time when the guests left you alone together?"  
  
"I... I guess so."  
  
"Experienced the joy of telling you that your love had now created your baby and you could share that news with everyone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And by your actions you have deprived her of all of this."  
  
"I know Sir. I know that is why she cried and why I feel so badly for her."  
  
"My Tin-Tin has wanted you for a long time. She has been yours for twelve years Mr. Alan. For me not to let her have what she wants would be wrong. I do approve of your marriage to her and I welcome the birth of your child but do not fail me ever again Mr. Alan.  
  
"No Sir. Things will be different now."  
  
" I would also like the opportunity to speak with your Father later this evening regarding this matter."  
  
"I'll tell him Sir. Uhh... thank you Sir "  
  
"Mr. Alan we now have an understanding. I trust that you will now see to my daughter and my grandchild."  
  
Kyrano extended his hand to Alan Tracy and rose from the chair. Their dialogue was done. Kyrano nodded. Despite his immaturity Alan Tracy was like his Father after all; an honest, decent man. He was now sure.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Note... Please review this Chapter. I would like to know your thoughts.  
  
PS. Those who thought they could possibly have aborted this precious Tracy grandchild should go back and read the last few Chapters again knowing these two were married. It makes a lot more sense!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - FATHERS AND SONS ON COMMITMENT  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	10. CHAPTER 8 FATHERS AND SONS ON COMMITMEN...

Author's Note - The truth might be out for one brother but what about the other?   
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - FATHERS AND SONS ON COMMITMENT  
  
He stood in his study looking down at the photograph on the desk. He didn't know who had put it there but he guessed that more than likely it had been his mother.  
  
The photograph was taken when his five sons were all still very young and all very innocent. When climbing a tree was the type of thing they did to make the days go by. Now they all indulged in adult matters. How Jeff Tracy longed to be back in those untroubled times sometimes.  
  
He looked at the face of his youngest son. He was four years old; a sweet, innocent-faced little boy being guarded by his eldest brother. His eldest son looked older than his thirteen years. His lips were unsmiling and his face showed the burden of responsibility.  
  
He remembered giving Scott the task.   
  
"Grandma wants a photograph of the five of you. Now climb the tree with your brothers and make sure no one gets hurt." he had directed as he headed out to a business meeting.   
  
Scott had obeyed.  
  
Jeff Tracy remembered the task he had given his eldest son only two days before.  
  
"Look out for International Rescue for me. Man the base with your brothers and make sure no-one gets hurt." he had directed as he headed out to a business meeting.  
  
Scott had obeyed.  
  
Jeff Tracy remembered Alan squirming in the tree back then and Scott anxiously tending to his every move.  
  
He remembered Alan squirming in the lounge just now and Scott anxiously tending to his every move.  
  
His eldest son had always shown the qualities of obedience, reliability, and fatherly concern.   
  
His youngest son had always displayed the fact that he had none of them. He was disobedient, unreliable and didn't have a fatherly bone in his body.  
  
Of the two of them why did it have to be the youngest to become the father of his first grandchild? He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
He shook his head in frustration.  
  
  
  
Josie Tracy entered the room. She stood eyeing him in the doorway. He looked over at her. She had that determined look on her face and he wasn't in the mood for one of her good-natured arguments right now.  
  
"Before you speak mother I just want you to know that I know exactly what you're going to say."  
  
The old lady looked at him with amusement. No he didn't. If he did he'd be shocked.  
  
"Am I going to say, Jeff Tracy you can't say you disapprove of this marriage? You know as well as I do that you would have made them get married anyway?"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I expected you to say."  
  
Her eyes flashed with mirth. She felt wonderful at the news of this baby even if he didn't.   
  
"Well you're wrong as usual because that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say how glad I am about the child and that this marriage your son has made with that little Kyrano girl has been by his own commitment. I don't want you making him think he didn't have a choice."  
  
"Mother. I simply can't believe he committed himself at all. I know it won't last."  
  
She looked decidedly annoyed.  
  
"Why ever not? That Grandson of mine is a good and decent young man. It will last. He loves that girl. He wouldn't have married her if he didn't. Surely you can see that."  
  
"A good and decent young man would not have made Kyrano's daughter pregnant in the first place."  
  
"A good and decent young man made your little Lucy pregnant Jeff Tracy."  
  
"Mother don't start.," he snapped.  
  
" I've held my tongue about Scott for thirty years Jeff. I know Lucy was pregnant when you married her and I don't care if you tell me you planned to marry her before you put Scott inside her or not. You still did things the wrong way around and you weren't honest with me about it either. Even so the two of you shared a good and special marriage together. Alan's marriage will be the same as yours. "   
  
Jeff Tracy sighed…audibly. Maybe she would get the hint and leave him be. No such luck. He knew she would continue to argue until he caved in. Well he wasn't going to!  
  
" Just remember your good and decent grandson was willing to abort his child because it suited him." he pointed out.  
  
"He didn't though Jeff. That's all that counts in my opinion."  
  
"Mother, during the past few hours this household seems to have reverted back to how things used to be when Lucy was around. She could never see the other side to her sons and all of a sudden neither can you. Fortunately I can. I'm telling you Alan won't last through the tough times. I know he won't and if you were thinking straight you'd know that too."  
  
"You and Lucy made it through the tough times when Grant didn't think you would."  
  
"I loved Lucy and we had the boys to bring up. Besides Dad never liked the fact that Lucy was in my life. He didn't want us to last."  
  
"Alan loves her Jeff and he will soon have his little one to bring up too.   
  
Unlike your Father with Lucy, I know you already love Tin-Tin like a daughter. Deep down I know you want them to last. I don't know what you're worried about. She'll stand by him. Where was she when he faced you and her Father this evening? Right next to him that's where. Just like Lucy was whenever you were worried or frightened about anything."   
  
"I'm not worried about Tin-Tin standing by him. It's a matter of whether he will stand by her mother!"   
  
"Oh Jeff. You are just being difficult. Of course he will."  
  
He was becoming exasperated. He said matter-of-factly,  
  
"Mother. My youngest son is currently in a lot of trouble whether you care to acknowledge it or not. You might think because he married Tin-Tin that Kyrano and I approve and everything is now plain wonderful. I don't know what the hell Kyrano thinks about it but I know what I think. I also know what I'd do if Alan did those things to any daughter of mine. Now could you please do me a favor and let Scott get on with briefing me on what's been happening around here."  
  
Josie shook her head as she turned to leave the room.   
  
Stubborn man.  
  
I'm sorry Lucille, she thought, I did my best. Only you were ever able to talk him around.   
  
As she opened the door she said.  
  
"And by the way I think it's good having things the way they used to be when Lucy was around. It's been too long since we've had that sort of straight talk in this house. You'd better get used to it the way I figure."  
  
He looked up at her. "And why's that Mother?"  
  
"I think you've been hearing the same things I've been hearing."  
  
He looked surprised. Obviously she had heard that voice too!   
  
He and his Mother shared many things but that was quite bizarre. Maybe those thoughts he had when Tin-Tin left the room were right after all! He shook his head. Don't be ridiculous he told himself again.  
  
Josie still stood at the door. Her expression had changed. She now looked worried.  
  
"Jeff." she said quietly fixing her blue eyes on him "Please be careful with your son."  
  
Jeff Tracy did not reply this time.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A SON ON COMMITMENT  
  
He sat out there on the darkened balcony of his room and looked down at it. He'd carefully taken it out of the box that held it. A perfect circle of gold, cut with modest diamonds and sapphires. The ring was thirty years old and still looked as perfect as the day it was lovingly purchased. His eyes struggled to read the inscription in the fading light as night fell over Tracy Island.  
  
"I will always love you."  
  
He held his mother's engagement ring.   
  
His Father had given it to him after he had graduated from the Air Force Academy. His Father had guessed it would soon be his turn to start a family and as the eldest son wanted him to have the most precious and special gift he had ever given to his mother. The gift that had cost him nearly two month's wages back then. A very long time ago, when his Father had simply been a talented, hard-working young man in the military who happened to fall in love with a beautiful little English girl with the face of an angel.  
  
He remembered choking back his emotions when his Father gave it to him. It brought back all the memories of his mother and how much his Father had loved her. He had felt honoured to be given it and promised to treasure it always.  
  
Scott had only ever opened the box one other time since then. The day he tried to offer it to Adelaide.  
  
The inscription his father lovingly placed inside the ring for his mother had reflected his own feelings for Adelaide. Feelings she cast aside that night when she had refused him. Other than losing his Mother, it had been the most dreadful moment of his life.  
  
His mother, on the other hand, had shared a special and wonderful moment with his Father when he asked her to share her life with him.   
  
He and Adelaide had shared nothing but a cold and deathly silence, which ended with him making the decision he regretted sometimes... his decision to join International Rescue.   
  
Whenever he felt lonely or unhappy, Scott Tracy questioned his decision to join his Father's organisation. Normally his black mood and the resultant doubt faded within a short period of time, eased by leading his brothers in another successful rescue operation. Saving lives made the loneliness and frustration he felt worthwhile.   
  
However tonight, after watching his youngest brother tell his Father that he had simply gone ahead and married Tin-Tin Kyrano, his dissatisfaction with his life had surfaced again.   
  
If ever he envied Alan, it was now. Scott hated the fact that despite the trouble he was in, his little brother was now a married man who would see his child's face in seven month's time. He would feel the delicious sensation of making love to his wife, experience the satisfaction of waking up next to her day after day, watch in awe as her belly grew bigger with his child, and experience the wonder of that child's birth. He would have the opportunity to share the ups and downs of raising that child. He would hear his child call him "Daddy".   
  
Scott Tracy knew one thing for sure. None of that was going to happen to him. Not in the foreseeable future anyway.  
  
He didn't need this ring now.   
  
It would be better if his Father gave it to Alan or put it away in his private safe for one of his other brothers. He would give it back to his Father.   
  
He put the ring back in the box and placed it in his pocket.   
  
His watch flashed. His Father had summoned him. It was time for the inevitable.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A FATHER AND SON TALK ON COMMITMENT  
  
He hated having to sit in the chair opposite his Father. It always made the lecture seem worse. He always lowered the lights even if he forgot to lower his voice. You had nowhere to look but at him so there was nowhere to hide your emotions or how you really felt. Worse still, if he offered you a drink, you knew you were really in for it.  
  
Come on Dad. Just get it over with, he thought impatiently as he watched Jeff Tracy look at the photograph of he and his brothers on the desk.  
  
"Drink son?" he asked quietly.  
  
Scott's eyes opened wide. What for? It had only been a minor mistake. Besides Grandma had asked him to put the Scotch there for when whatever she knew was going to happen, actually happened. It wasn't for him…it was for Alan. Alan was the one in trouble. Wasn't he?   
  
He nodded at his Father and watched nervously as he poured the Scotch into the two glasses. He handed him one and turned down the lights. Dear God here it comes, Scott cringed.  
  
"So Scott… your brother has done exactly what you said he would."  
  
"How's that Sir?"  
  
"Gotten himself into trouble of course."  
  
"Dad I knew he would. But I suppose I underestimated him a bit this time."  
  
Scott saw his father nod quietly in agreement.  
  
"I have to admit the marriage thing completely threw me. I would never have expected him to willingly commit to anyone." Jeff added carefully.  
  
"No Sir. I'm surprised too."  
  
"Marriage is for keeps I say."   
  
Scott looked at his Father with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You make the commitment to one person and it's forever."  
  
"Yes Dad I know."  
  
"Despite whatever or whoever comes along you are still committed."  
  
"Yes. Of course you are."  
  
"That can be hard for whoever comes along to understand sometimes."  
  
Scott shook his head. His Father had the wrong son at the moment. Shouldn't this lecture be reserved for Alan?  
  
"Dad I don't understand what you're on about. Why are you telling me this? I thought you wanted to speak with me about Alan going on rescue without the mandatory break."  
  
Jeff Tracy looked at his son imperiously.   
  
"I'm telling you this because I think you need to be reminded about it."  
  
"What for? I'm not the one with the wife Dad."  
  
"No but you are involved with someone else's wife. Do you realise that son?"  
  
Scott reddened. He wanted to hide his feelings but here in this room with his Father looking right at him, there was simply nowhere to hide them. Jeff Tracy watched his eldest son shrivel in upon himself.   
  
He had hoped Scott would be asking him what the heck he was talking about. He could have then broken it to him gently that Adelaide Washington was a married woman.   
  
However it appeared Scott knew all right, as his eyes looked everywhere but at him.  
  
His father swallowed his scotch and sat in an angry and disillusioned silence.   
  
Scott's emotions sat in limbo as he realised his Father knew about his relationship with Adelaide Washington. Feelings of unhappiness, dissatisfaction and jealousy lay close to the surface and were starting to burn out of control as he sat there.   
  
Where do I even begin, he thought desolately. I don't want to tell him about my Air Force days or the fact that I lived with Adelaide for all those years without him knowing. I don't want him to know about the proposal or about the baby. About how his damned dream for a Rescue organisation ruined my plans for a family and a life of my own. How my heart still aches for what might have been and could have been. How my brother now has everything I should have had yet he has never had to be responsible about anything and I have always had to be responsible for everything. How I have had no real life of my own since I was nine years old.  
  
"Dad" he said after a while. "Leave it be. This is too complicated for you to be involved in."  
  
Jeff Tracy was usually sensitive to his son's moods and generally knew when it was time to let a touchy subject drop. However, this subject was important to him. Morality, truth and decency had always been everything in the Tracy family. His Father had instilled it in him and he had instilled it in his own sons. Even young Alan had shown decency when it came down to it. What his eldest son was doing just wasn't right and against his upbringing.  
  
"Scott. I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you of all of your brothers understood that marriage is a special bond between a man and a woman and it is for keeps. This woman may be unhappy with her husband but I don't like the fact that you are placing yourself in the position of being responsible for ruining her marriage."  
  
Scott eyed his Father. He was twenty-nine years old for God's sake. If he wanted to do what he was doing why couldn't he? So he would be responsible for ruining her marriage? What was one more thing to be responsible for?   
  
He shook his head. If he could speak the truth, he was tired of responsibility. Tired of forever being the reliable, obedient eldest brother who constantly put himself last behind everything and everybody.  
  
He breathed deeply, desperately trying to stay in control.   
  
Calm down Scott. Hold it in. Dad's right. What I'm doing is wrong. I know it is. I shouldn't be doing this with Adelaide. Her marriage should be for keeps. I don't know if she's unhappy but I can't be responsible for the marriage breaking down. It's not the Tracy way. I'm wrong. I'm doing this because I'm lonely and it was me that chose this life of loneliness. It's my fault. I have to live with my choice.  
  
" You're right Dad." he managed to push through his lips. "But there's a lot more to this than what you know."  
  
Jeff Tracy filled his glass back up. He did the same with Scott's. Scott Tracy suddenly realised the dreadful truth. His Grandmother had placed this bottle here for him and his Father. It wasn't for Alan. Only his Grandmother knew about his past with Adelaide Washington. He had confided in her when it had happened.   
  
Jeff said nothing. He hoped his eldest son would open up to him and tell him about this relationship so that he could try to understand. He watched Scott struggle with his emotions. He wasn't going to let them out. He had learned to keep them well hidden since he was nine years old.  
  
"Dad. I won't see her anymore." he said simply after nearly five minutes of silence and internal turmoil. "You're right. I am doing the wrong thing and there's no excuse for it. It's just…"   
  
"Scott?"  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"No, it's nothing Sir."  
  
Jeff's heart fell. He knew of Scott's involvement with Adelaide. His Mother had inadvertently told him earlier in the day when he'd asked her if she recalled Adelaide from Boston. Josie Tracy had sounded off like a bomb exploding in a basement about what that girl had done to his eldest son right from the time she'd lured him into the bathroom at sixteen, right through to her rejection of his marriage proposal over a year ago. After she was through she then said in a shocked voice.  
  
"I can't believe I just told you all that Jeff Tracy. Don't you let on to Scott that I told you. He'll never forgive me."  
  
Well, if Scott wasn't prepared to tell him that was that then. He knew of the close bond Scott had with his Grandmother and did not wish to jeopardise it. He wasn't going to pry into his son's business other than to express his concern that he was being morally wrong with this woman. Scott had agreed it was wrong and he hoped he would now end the relationship quickly and get on with things again.  
  
He guessed it was back to International Rescue Business then. It was the way it was with he and his eldest son. Forget anything where feelings are involved. Just get on with the job.   
  
"I want to speak with you about the rule in this Organisation on mandatory six hour breaks before flight."  
  
"I know Dad. I should have made Alan take it. You would have made me take it."  
  
"Well… maybe… maybe not. I trust you son. If you felt he was all right to go, I'll accept that."  
  
"You're patronising me now Dad. You weren't happy a few hours back."  
  
"I know but I thought about it on the way home. Sometimes things can't be set in concrete. I'm accepting that I left you in charge and you made the call. It happened to be the right one this time."  
  
"Yes Sir. Thank you. But having said that Dad, six hours recovery time would be optimal."  
  
"You're learning Scott."  
  
They sat in silence as they finished their drinks. Scott's thoughts were lost in how he was going to end his relationship with Adelaide Washington. He suddenly remembered the ring. He reached into his pocket and took out the box. He placed it on the desk in front of his Father.  
  
"By the way I thought I would return this to you Sir."  
  
Jeff Tracy frowned. What was he returning his mother's engagement ring for?  
  
That box and its contents held a hell of a lot of memories for him... memories extremely close to his heart.  
  
Memories of him holding her hand for over an hour in that morgue.  
  
Memories of him debating whether or not to bury her wearing it.   
  
Memories of her surprised expression when he had asked her to marry him.  
  
Memories of how nervous he had felt that she would say no.   
  
Memories of absolute elation when she had said yes.   
  
Memories of removing it from her lifeless finger.  
  
Memories of giving it to his eldest son; the one he felt the closest to. The one she had given him first. The one most like him.  
  
Jeff sighed within. If he and Scott were close, why couldn't he tell him about his heartache? What had they lost over the years? Unfortunately he knew. Jeff Tracy had pretended his feelings didn't exist for over twenty years and Scott had taken a very big cue from him. His other sons had their mother in them when it came to expressing their feelings but Scott...Scott was different.  
  
Lucille Evans had given very little of herself to him in that department.   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"That's not true Jeff. He is a wonderful sensitive man."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER  
  
"You're not back again are you?"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Yes I am and you'd better get used to it my darling."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE GRANDFATHER  
  
"I believe that's in December. Have I guessed right?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE GRANDDAUGHTER  
  
"Yes."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE GRANDFATHER  
  
"I am looking forward to it Lucy."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"I hope you tell your youngest son that."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER  
  
"Come on Lucille. I've got a long way to go with him yet."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"You have a long way to go with your eldest son too by the look of it.'  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER  
  
"I know."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Don't let him give you my ring back Jeff. It will be the end of him."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER  
  
"What can I do? He won't open up to me. His Grandmother doesn't want him to know she told me."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"I'll see what I can do with him."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Jeff Tracy finally spoke.  
  
"Why are you returning this Scott? I gave it to you for a reason."  
  
Scott's face was a mask of pure distress. How he wished he could hide that mask from his Father. He had to get out of here. His soul was on display for his Father to see and he didn't like it. Not one little bit.  
  
"Dad. May I please be excused." he said in a flat voice.  
  
"No. You may not be excused. Not until you tell me why you are giving this back to me."  
  
Scott said nothing.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Darling. Talk to your Father."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"He doesn't understand."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"You never give him the chance to understand. This isn't good for you. Tell him. Tell him what you've been through."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"Forget it. I said I'd do what he wants. I should have given up on her a long time ago anyway. She didn't want me back then and I guess I'm only using her now."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Baby don't do this to yourself. I know you still love her."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"I don't love her. Don't kid yourself. I'm used to being hurt now. I don't need to tell Dad how I feel."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Don't say that. You never get used to being hurt darling."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"I have gotten used to it. First I lost you. Then I lost her. Believe me when I say you get used to it."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
The silence continued.  
  
"Scott…" Jeff began but stopped himself. He'd promised his Mother he wouldn't say anything but this was his eldest son. Surely Scott could bring himself to confide in him. What was stopping him? Why was it so hard for him to show his feelings?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT SPEAKS WITH HONESTY  
  
"That's because you never show him your feelings Jeff."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER  
  
"Lucille I gather that getting through to him was too hard even for you."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT SPEAKS WITH HONESTY  
  
"Unfortunately yes but you're the one he mirrors himself on Jeff. Not me.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER  
  
"Don't blame me for how he is."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT SPEAKS WITH HONESTY  
  
"I am blaming you and I have ever since I passed over. If you showed your feelings to your sons like you used to when I was alive, things would be a lot different around here."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE FATHER SPEAKS WITH DIFFICULTY  
  
"I can't. Losing you changed everything."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT SPEAKS WITH HONESTY  
  
"Show your feelings to your son about him giving up my ring. Maybe he'll open up to you then."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Jeff sighed. He had never experienced such internal turmoil. Could it really be her? It was her sort of advice all right. Nevertheless he would take it. He would try to reach Scott one more time.  
  
He picked up the box that contained the ring. He opened it and felt the pain stab through his heart as he looked inside.  
  
"It is a very simple ring compared to what I would expect your mother would have been wearing now." he began carefully.  
  
Scott said nothing.  
  
"But it's funny Scott. Even if your mother were alive now I don't think she would have allowed me to buy her something better."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about proposing to your mother?"  
  
It was Scott's turn to feel the pain stab through his heart.   
  
Please don't talk about proposals Dad, he thought. Not now.   
  
However he looked attentively at his Father. His Father never spoke about his mother and when he did he liked to listen.  
  
" No Sir, I don't believe you ever did "  
  
"Another drink?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Thank you."  
  
The Scotch was starting to numb the pain he felt anyway. It had also started to make him let his guard down. Scott decided to take care and sip this one slowly.  
  
Jeff Tracy did not pour into his own glass. He had another son to deal with yet but not until he was done with this one.  
  
"Where was I? Oh yes. Proposing to your mother. You know Scott I was a bit of a jealous type back then and I was really worried about losing your mother to someone else. She was so pretty and lively and so forthright, I lived each day half scared she'd realise that I was not the only young man in Houston who had eyes for her."  
  
"You never struck me as the jealous type Dad." Scott said honestly.  
  
"Well I had a lot of buddies in the Forces who I still kicked around with even though I'd signed up with NASA. A few of them really liked the look of your mother."  
  
"You didn't propose because of that did you Dad?"  
  
Jeff's eyes shone as his memories came back.  
  
"No. I guess not. It all went back to worrying about what I was going to buy her for Christmas that first year she moved in with me."  
  
"You lived with her Dad? Before you were married?" Scott asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes I did." Jeff said, admitting that side of things for the first time. "And I'm going to tell you about your mother and I so you understand how important it is to me that you don't give this ring back."  
  
"All right Dad."  
  
"Contrary to what you think I only met your mother three times before I invited her to come and live with me in Houston. I didn't think she would actually do it. But she did. She left England against her parent's wishes and moved right in with me."  
  
"What did Grandma think of that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Your Grandmother knew and she wasn't happy. Not that your mother and I shared a bed straight up. I was a gentleman just as I have raised you and your brothers to be, but the truth is I was terrified to make the first move until she knew me better. It wasn't because I didn't want to because believe me I did. Well the way it turned out… and your Grandmother knows this too… much to my eternal torment… we ended up together in Kansas three days after she arrived. I still don't know how that happened."  
  
Scott tried to hide a half-smile. He wasn't hearing this. This couldn't be his Father sitting there admitting this.  
  
"After that… I guessed we were together. We enjoyed those times Scott… getting to know each other intimately as a man and a woman…feeling more for each other as each day passed. I wanted us to be together forever within two weeks and I knew I wanted to ask her even though I didn't know what the answer was going to be. I worried she would say no because of the dangerous career I'd chosen. However I decided I would risk her saying no to me. I brought the ring with all the money my Dad had made me save up since I'd first signed in the Air Force. I blew every last cent I owned on that ring. He'd have killed me if knew."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Darling. Don't you see? Your Father was the same as you back then. You can tell him about what happened. He'll understand how you feel."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"Maybe."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"Open up to him Scott. He wants you to open up. "  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SON NUMBER 1  
  
"I haven't opened up since the night he forgot my birthday when I was nine. I opened up to him about you. He pushed me away Mom."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
THE SPIRIT  
  
"He won't push you away now baby.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Scott finally spoke. It wasn't what the spirit wanted him to say.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"I remember that Christmas morning so vividly. I remember lying there for nearly an hour, wide-awake, watching her sleep next to me. Panicking. Normally on my days off I'd make us breakfast in bed. That morning I couldn't even bring myself to wish her good morning. I'd rehearsed what I was going to say and I couldn't say anything else. When she woke up I thrust the box in her hands and asked her to open it. She said to me. "Jeff, aren't you even going to say good morning?"  
  
"What did you do Dad?"  
  
"I said Lucy just open the box. I've got something to ask you."  
  
"She would have known what you wanted to say by then Dad."  
  
Jeff Tracy shook his head.  
  
"No; we'd only been together a few months and I'd never indicated that I was going to commit to her. She looked at the ring at then looked at me. She said how beautiful it was but it was far too expensive for someone like her. I took her hand and looked at her…right in those beautiful brown eyes of hers and I said "Lucy Evans I love you. I want you to share the rest of my life with me. Will you marry me?"  
  
Scott lowered his head. Almost the same words he had said to Adelaide.  
  
"She didn't say anything. I thought she was going to say no"  
  
Scott's eyes welled. Adelaide hadn't said anything either. He had thought she was going to say no too.  
  
"When she finally said yes I was so relieved."  
  
Scott lowered his head to hide his emotions. Adelaide didn't say yes. She said no.  
  
"Putting that ring on her finger was the happiest day of my life. Better than the day I walked on the moon. And Scott… taking it off her finger after she died was the saddest."  
  
Scott's heart felt as if it was breaking all over again. Putting that ring back in the box and walking away was the saddest day of his life. This was where he differed from his Father despite their close resemblance. His Father had achieved it all; A commission in the Air Force, NASA, a wife, and a family. Not him. He had lost out all around in the Air Force despite his talent and as for his private life. It spoke for itself!  
  
Jeff Tracy sighed. This son of his just wasn't going to say anything no matter what he tried. He held out the box to his son.  
  
"Scott. I want you to keep this. You are the only one who understands what it means to me."  
  
Finally it came.  
  
"Dad. I can't keep it…not after what happened to me with that ring."  
  
Scott opening up was like a tiny ray of sunshine peeking through thick grey clouds. He only allowed a small amount of himself to be seen and the clouds loomed nearby ever ready to swallow it up.  
  
"Dad…Adelaide and I have known each other for a long time. She and I were very close before International Rescue began."  
  
"I gather she wasn't married to Mark then."  
  
"No Dad she wasn't. She lived with me Sir. She lived with me for four years. I felt the same way as you did Dad but it took me four years to feel it. When you told me we couldn't have outsiders in International Rescue I asked her to marry me. I practised what I was going to say to her over and over as well…but unlike my Mother she said no. She didn't love me enough to commit to me. I offered her my own mother's ring and everything I had and she still said no "  
  
Scott felt tears prick his eyelids. He wouldn't tell him about the baby. There was just too much pain. His heart slammed shut like a trap. He swallowed to remain in control.  
  
"So as you can see Dad I am in no need of it now." he finished with difficulty. "Now if you will excuse me Sir."  
  
  
  
He stood up and left the room in his devastation.   
  
Jeff Tracy put down the ring in silence.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
TO THE SPIRIT  
  
"Oh my God Lucy; I never knew."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Spirit did not reply. She prepared herself to watch over her youngest son. Scott had forgotten her request to stand by him.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
A FATHER AND SON TALK ON COMMITMENT  
  
He knew it had only been a matter of time before his watch flashed after seeing Scott leave their Father's Office. Scott didn't look too happy, Alan observed. He guessed it was his fault. No doubt their Father was agitated about him and had taken it out on Scott.  
  
Well here he was. This must be how you felt on death row. You knew what was coming. You knew it fitted the crime. You knew you deserved it. You just didn't know at what point it would actually happen to you.  
  
I know he's going to pour me a drink and sit me in that chair, Alan thought in fear. I'm going to have to sit here with that light turned down and look him right in the face and admit to what I did with the money. Then I'm going to get it for taking Tin-Tin to that clinic in the first place.  
  
He stood in the doorway watching his Father look at some picture of he and his brothers in a tree. He'd never seen that picture before.   
  
Come on Dad. Just get it over with, he thought nervously.  
  
"Drink son?" he asked.   
  
He nodded his head at his Father and watched apprehensively as he poured the Scotch into the two glasses. He handed him one and invited him to sit down. The lights were already turned down. Dear God here it comes, Alan cringed.   
  
"So Alan… Should I congratulate you on your best effort yet?" he asked quietly.  
  
Oh no; not the quiet voice. He was in serious trouble. Don't talk to me quietly Dad. Please yell at me. Hit me if you want to but don't subject me to the quiet approach. It was the worst punishment of all.  
  
Alan sat silently. You didn't speak during the quiet voice. He learnt that a long time ago.  
  
"I wonder sometimes if you lie in bed in the evenings and dream up these things. But I guess these days you don't lie in bed on your own do you."  
  
Alan looked at his Father and quickly averted his eyes when he saw how absolutely furious he was.  
  
A DIALOGUE - COMMITMENT TO KYRANO   
  
"What happened with Kyrano?"  
  
"I spoke with him for quite some time Sir. He made his position very clear."  
  
"And what was his position?"   
  
"He is not pleased at my treatment of Tin-Tin."  
  
"Can you blame him?"  
  
"No Dad."  
  
"Well I guess you can't blame me either."  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"I would have hit you if it would have been my daughter."  
  
"I know you would."  
  
"How could you possibly have treated that girl like that? Taken her to that place? Then expected her to sleep with you afterwards?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dad."  
  
"Don't give me sorry. You're supposed to be my son. A Tracy son. I raised you to be a decent man as my father raised me. What you asked her to do in San Diego wasn't what decent men do."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT INTERVENES  
  
"Jeff you asked me to abort the son in front of your eyes. Are you are decent man then?"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE ANGRY FATHER  
  
"Keep out of this Lucille."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT INTERVENES  
  
"Don't tell me to keep out of this. He's my son.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE ANGRY FATHER  
  
"He's my son. You are now his daughter. I'm looking after your well-being in trying to teach him."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Dad. I didn't make her do any of it. I didn't go through with it. I didn't sleep with her. I haven't slept with her for nearly five weeks."  
  
"You grew up with her Alan. You played with her. You listened to music together. You went to school together. I saw you kiss her. You told me you loved her only nine weeks ago. How could you turn around and do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dad."  
  
"Sorry doesn't change anything. And as for this marriage thing; you don't have enough maturity for marriage. Look at how you behaved when faced with responsibility of the child. You ran Alan. You ran away from it."  
  
"But I came back Dad when I saw the baby on the screen."  
  
"The fact is you still ran. When life gets hard you always run or do something stupid. You can't run away from this commitment now. It's for life."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"Well, what does Kyrano want you to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing Sir. He approved that I married her Sir."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He approved Sir. But he warned me I had commitments now to her and to our baby."  
  
A DIALOGUE - COMMITMENT TO THE TRACY BABY  
  
"You do have commitments. Do you have any idea of what having a child means Alan?"  
  
"A lifetime of commitment Sir."  
  
"Exactly. At least you remembered I told you that. Do you know how important a Father is to a child?"  
  
"Yes Dad. That's why I married Tin-Tin. So her baby would have a Father."  
  
"Her baby always had a Father whether you committed yourself or not. You are the baby's father and you will always be that baby's father. That is your lifetime of commitment. It won't matter how old your baby is or where it is or what it becomes Alan; you will always be that baby's Father just as I am your Father."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And what do you think Fathers are supposed to be like?"  
  
"Like you Dad."  
  
"Do you think you are anything like me?"  
  
"No Sir. "  
  
"Do you think I am like my Father?"  
  
"I don't know Sir."  
  
"Well I am. He taught me about what commitment means. He taught me to be true to myself, committed to my parents, committed to my wife and my children. He is the reason I haven't given up on you years ago Alan Shepherd Tracy. You are nothing like me. You don't have the values of commitment despite me trying to teach you them your whole life."  
  
"Dad I do have values."  
  
"Do you think you can run away from your child if it turns out the way you seemed to have? Tell me would have given up on yourself by now if you were in my shoes?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"As I said before Alan;you are nothing like me."  
  
"No Sir but I can learn."  
  
A DIALOGUE - COMMITMENT TO TIN-TIN  
  
"You'll need to learn to be a decent husband too. Have you any idea how Tin-Tin's feeling right now with this pregnancy?"  
  
"I know she's been sick Dad."  
  
"Just sick? Is that all you think she feels? "  
  
"I don't understand Dad."  
  
"She has a child inside her. Women change when that happens. The Tin-Tin you had in your bed five weeks ago is not the one that is upstairs now. You have to be considerate of her and understanding of what is happening to her. You have to put your own needs last. Do things for her that count. Love her no matter what reception you get in return. Keep remembering you were the one that did it to her in the first place. That's commitment."   
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"What are you going to say when she cries about being fat and unattractive?"  
  
"Tin-Tin won't do that."  
  
"Yes she will. Take it from me. It happened to me five times. What are you going to say to her?"  
  
"Tell her the truth Sir. That she's beautiful no matter what."  
  
"Where are you going to be when that child's born?"  
  
"Holding her hand Sir."  
  
An awkward silence. He hadn't been able to hold Lucy's hand when this son had been born.  
  
"God willing yes you will. And afterwards?"  
  
"By her side Sir."  
  
"And when the child cries at night?"  
  
"Awake when it's my turn Sir."  
  
"And when Tin-Tin cries from exhaustion?"  
  
"Awake when it's not my turn Sir."  
  
"You have all the answers Alan. I know you do because I raised you right. You are the one that needs to grow up and apply what I've taught you to your life."  
  
"I know that Sir."  
  
A DIALOGUE - EXPLAINING THE MONEY  
  
"Now I want your explanation of the transactions over the past few days Alan."  
  
Alan lowered his head and sat in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad." he finally murmured. "I don't have an excuse for any of it."  
  
"I'm not asking for an excuse boy. I'm asking for your explanation."  
  
Alan felt sick. Just how did he explain to his Father that he had been dishonest in every way possible from forging his signature all the way down to lying to his Business Manager, a man Alan knew his Father trusted more than any other man on the earth?  
  
"Dad; I can't explain. It's too complicated."  
  
"You'd damn well better explain and I'm listening."  
  
Jeff Tracy set his jaw angrily. Alan looked at him. His hands were shaking.  
  
"Sir; I knew that you trusted us. All five of us and you always have. That's why I thought I could get away with it."  
  
"Exactly; I've always trusted you. You've done some stupid, crazy things over the years Alan but I've always trusted you. You've never given me any reason not to trust you until now."  
  
"Dad, when Tin-Tin told me about the baby, I knew I had to do something before you and Kyrano found out about it. I didn't know what to do Dad. I knew asking Tin-Tin to get rid of the baby was wrong but it was the only thing I could think of to get out of the trouble I was in. I couldn't ask Scott to help."  
  
"You could have come to me Alan." his Father replied quietly.  
  
Alan gave him a half-smile. Go to his Father? The righteous Jeff Tracy who never put a foot wrong? Not likely. Still, he knew what his Father expected him to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. I know I should have come to you."  
  
"So you arranged for the termination not knowing how you were going to pay for it?"  
  
"I knew Sir. I always intended to use the Company money."  
  
"You were going to use money that I've made over the years by hard work and sacrifice with no intention of asking me or paying it back?"  
  
"I intended to pay it back Sir."  
  
"Only if I caught you Alan."  
  
"No Dad. I always intended to pay you back. I just wasn't going to tell you I borrowed it."  
  
Jeff Tracy's anger reared. He gripped his son's wrist in a fierce angry grasp and looked him straight in the face.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me you borrowed fifty thousand dollars?"  
  
"No Sir." he swallowed.   
  
"You can't be my son. I swear to God you can't be. Your dishonesty; your absolute disregard for everything and everybody; your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. And it's not just that Alan. It's the fact that you think I'm stupid; that you think I'm stupid enough not to miss fifty thousand dollars in my own company."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. I should have realised you would miss it.   
  
Jeff Tracy was really angry now. He railed angrily at his youngest son who sat terrified, trapped in his father's angry grasp. The punishment fits the crime he murmured to himself, the punishment fits the crime, and the punishment fits the crime.   
  
Jeff Tracy roared,  
  
"I built this business up from nothing. Nothing do you hear me? I left NASA with nothing but a handshake and a payout even though I'd walked on the moon. I worked my damned ass off for years Alan to provide for your mother and the five of you. You never remember the tough times. You weren't around then. All you know is that you've had a silver spoon in your mouth your whole damned life."  
  
"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry was what I had to say to your Grandmother when I had to ask her to sell my Father's farm to get me out of trouble so I could pay for your Mother's funeral. My business was in trouble then; in trouble because of when you decided to come along."  
  
" Me Sir?"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT INTERJECTS  
  
"No Jeff. Don't."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE ANGRY FATHER  
  
"Keep out of it"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE SPIRIT INTERJECTS  
  
"Please don't tell him."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE ANGRY FATHER  
  
"I said keep out of it!"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
ALAN TRACY'S DAUGHTER  
  
"If you say this to him, he'll say the same to me one day.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
ALAN TRACY'S FATHER  
  
"What the hell is he going to say to you?"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
JEFF TRACY'S GRANDDAUGHTER  
  
"He'll say things changed for the worse for him because he once made love to my mother."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Jeff Tracy went to open his mouth to his youngest son in reply. He closed it again. Yes things had gone wrong for him that night with Lucy when the son on front of him was conceived. That night had been the beginning of the end of his life with her not just the trouble in his business. Now things were going right as a result of the night his son and Tin-Tin had conceived Lucy's spirit in their child. It could be the beginning of his new life with her even if it was through his grandchild. He couldn't jeopardise that. Not for anything.  
  
Alan sat silently. He swallowed and looked at the desk.  
  
Jeff released his grip on his youngest son.  
  
"You have no idea what it is to struggle Alan." he finished quietly. "I do and I won't be taken for a fool by you. Forging my signature may be acceptable to you but it's not acceptable to me. "  
  
After five minutes of silence Alan had the courage to look back up into his Father's eyes.  
  
"Dad. It's like I said, I haven't got any excuses but I am going to pay you back.  
  
I've decided to race at Parola Sans again. It's a sure fire race for me. When I win I'll pay you all the money I owe you and more if you like. "  
  
"What if you get hurt?"  
  
"I won't get hurt."  
  
"You have a wife and a child to consider now."  
  
"I have to consider that I took the money too Dad. I wasted twenty five thousand dollars of your money for nothing."  
  
"You're not racing. I don't care how much money you wasted. You're too cut throat on the track. I can't run the risk of Tin-Tin losing you to a stupid car-race."  
  
"Dad I'll be fine."  
  
"Alan. You have no idea how hard it is to be a single parent. I do and I don't want that for Tin-Tin. You'll do what I tell you about the money. I know it was twenty-five thousand dollars and it's a lot of money but it's a small price to pay for you to grow up."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I've decided you will go to work to pay your debt to me. When I need you to conduct Tracy Enterprise Business in New York for me you will go. Normally Scott and Virgil go but I've decided that it's best if they remain at the base for a few months. Scott can expand his Astronaut training to cover your absence. This work will be in addition to your rotation in the satellite."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Alan. I don't think you understand the significance of what you did; taking the money from me. You caused me to mistrust Hank Davies, mistrust your brothers and above all mistrust you. I don't trust you at the moment and you will have to earn my trust again by your dealings in New York. I have warned Hank to watch you carefully."   
  
  
  
"Dad I am honest. I only did it because I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"No you were not honest. You are immature Alan. Too immature to admit you failed Tin-Tin by not protecting yourself. So you failed yourself instead by being dishonest and in being dishonest you have failed me. You had better not ever fail me again and you sure as hell had better not fail Tin-Tin."  
  
"That's mostly what Kyrano said to me Sir."  
  
"That's what being a Father is about Alan.   
  
Commitment and expectation."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Note - Please review with your thoughts. Sorry Mad-Friend, I couldn't find any humour to lighten this up!   
  
There are only two chapters to go to the total Commitment to their child.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - COMMITTED TO EACH OTHER  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	11. CHAPTER 9 COMMITTED TO EACH OTHER

Author's Note - Alan and Tin-Tin Tracy finally share a Chapter all to themselves.  
  
Please enjoy it and review. mcj  
  
CHAPTER NINE - COMMITTED TO EACH OTHER  
  
Alan Tracy left his Father's study and knew he should have been walking upstairs to his room relieved that it was all over and he was still in one piece at the end of it.   
  
But he wasn't relieved.   
  
He felt worse than he had ever felt before.   
  
The money was nothing. The thing that now bothered him the most was that he had failed her. He had failed Tin-Tin Kyrano in every possible way that he could. He'd failed her as a friend and as a man.  
  
He paused for a moment on the balcony of the lounge to think about the words his Father had said to him.   
  
The words her Father had said to him.   
  
He also thought about the words he should probably have said to her before now.  
  
Kyrano's words had affected him the most.  
  
"By your actions you have deprived her of all of this."  
  
He had deprived Tin-Tin of all of her dreams without even realizing he had done it. Dreams that he never knew she had but had been too self-absorbed to see.   
  
Dreams of a perfect marriage proposal, wearing a white dress to her wedding, a perfect wedding night and a perfect situation to tell her family she was pregnant.  
  
He wished he could do something to make these things up to her but he knew he couldn't. It was now too late.  
  
Then his Father's words.  
  
"You have to be considerate of her and understanding of what is happening to her. You have to put your own needs last. Do things for her that count."  
  
He hadn't been considerate of her or understanding about how she was feeling. He hadn't thought about it if the truth was known. He didn't know enough about pregnancy to realize it was important.  
  
His Father had pointed out that his attitude was doing nothing to cement the relationship he and Tin-Tin had. But what could he do to show consideration? What counted to her?  
  
"I've got such a long way to go," he told himself. "And I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Alan."  
  
He turned in the direction of the familiar voice.  
  
"Grandma!" he said in surprise.  
  
She looked at him with concern fully expecting him to have suffered some sort of physical damage at the hands of at least one of those two fathers whose faces of thunder she had witnessed in the lounge earlier.   
  
He seemed all right.   
  
Despite being relieved,she hadn't expected him to get off this lightly.   
  
"Are you all right sweetie?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." he replied. "Things got a bit rough in there with Dad. But I deserved it ma'am."  
  
"What on earth are you doing out here now then?"  
  
"I'm thinking ma'am. I've got a lot to think about."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Making things up to Tin-Tin."  
  
"I see. Well I agree you certainly have got a bit of work to do there young man."  
  
They stood together in silence.  
  
  
  
"It occurs to me it is a beautiful night." she suddenly said looking up at the stars.   
  
"Yes Grandma it is." he replied looking skywards as well.  
  
"You know your Grandfather and I always made the most of nights like these Alan. He'd take me down in the fields for a bit of romance under the stars. I liked nothing better than that you know."  
  
Alan looked sideways at his Grandmother.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something Grandma?"  
  
"Maybe I am. A night picnic under the stars with that little girl of yours would be romantic now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am it would. If she wasn't feeling so tired and sick with the baby I'd ask her."  
  
"Oh I don't know. Some fresh bread, legs of fried chicken, a bottle of red wine, some sweet words, a gentle touch, a kiss or two on the lips. It could cure a lot of sick and tired feelings Alan."  
  
"Grandma. Are you saying I should be doing that?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything but it would be a start in making things up to her wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well the food's all done and on the bench in the kitchen if you want it. You only need to convince your little girl to go with you."  
  
He didn't say anything. She looked straight ahead and then said bluntly.  
  
"You know some of the finest loving I ever did with your Grandfather came from those nights Alan. I even think we made your Daddy after a night in those fields."  
  
"Grandma. You shouldn't be telling me things like that."  
  
"Those things are true sweetie. I wasn't always old you know."  
  
"Grandma..." he began. She held up her hand.  
  
"Don't say anything sweetie." she said tenderly. "You've made your Grandma a very happy old lady tonight. Take my advice now. All I want to see is the two of you happy together. You know I love your little girl."  
  
Alan kissed the top of his Grandmother's head. She always knew exactly what to do and exactly what to say.  
  
He went to find Tin-Tin.   
  
He knocked on the door of her room.  
  
"Tin-Tin." he said quietly. "Are you awake?"  
  
The door opened. She looked at him anxiously.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit tough but I'm OK." Alan replied. "Baby I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you come out on a picnic with me tonight?" he asked.  
  
"A picnic? Now? What for Alan?"  
  
"Well I want to take you out on a real date with me. Grandma has arranged a picnic for us. I thought we could walk to the other side of the island and light a fire on the beach. Come on baby. Please?"  
  
She looked at him strangely. It was a bit late for him to be worrying about trying to date her. She held his child within her and they had already exchanged wedding vows. They had never actually dated. It seemed stupid to do it now.  
  
"Alan. It's ten o'clock and you are very tired."  
  
" I don't care how late it is if you don't. Please Tin-Tin."  
  
She nodded her head. He always had the ability to persuade her. Those baby blue eyes and dazzling smile won her over every time.  
  
"All right Alan. Just give me a minute to get my coat. You should get yours too. It'll be cold out on the beach."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He walked with her to the other side of the island, holding her hand in his.  
  
The only light showing the way was the moonlight. They finally made it to the darkened beach.  
  
She sat on the blanket he had laid out on the beach and watched him as he moved about and gathered the driftwood. She watched him lean forward as he built the fire with the wood and other material he had brought from the villa and lit it.   
  
She watched him stand silently as the flames flared up into the night.  
  
He came to sit beside her on the blanket. The heat from the fire was intense. The flames flickered from his face to hers.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.   
  
"It's a bit late for dinner." she said.  
  
"I know but Grandma's made her world famous fried chicken for us." he said opening the bag. "Oh come on Tin-Tin. Everyone loves Grandma's fried chicken.Even you!"  
  
"All right. I guess I could use something to eat and it's always good."  
  
"I haven't eaten for two days." he admitted realizing the truth after opening the food.   
  
"The last time was... in San Diego."  
  
"At the Diner." she said sadly remembering the coffee and cake and its significance.   
  
"I'll open the wine." he said awkwardly. "It's from Grandma's private collection by the look of it. It must be a special occasion. We'll make it for a wedding toast."   
  
"All right Alan." she replied.  
  
He fiddled around with the bottle of expensive Shiraz from his Grandmothers collection of special German wines and finally opened it. He poured each of them a glass. He raised his glass to hers.  
  
"To us then." he said.   
  
"Yes. To us." she replied.  
  
Over the rim of the glass his eyes met hers  
  
  
  
"I love you." he said softly.   
  
"Alan..."  
  
"I love you baby." he said again.  
  
"I love you too." she replied taking another sip from the glass.  
  
The chicken tasted marvelous and they were surprised that between the two of them they managed to eat all of it. The bread was crusty and delicious. The second glass of wine went down easily. The Company was good.  
  
The fire continued to burn.   
  
In the shadow of the fire his eyes looked into hers. She was aware of his blue eyes holding hers. She dropped hers.   
  
"Alan..."  
  
"I love you baby." he said again.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He put down his empty glass. She put down hers. He took her hand in his. He saw the gold ring on her left hand. She was wearing it now. Their marriage and their baby was no longer their secret. It belonged to International Rescue now. It belonged to the Tracy family.  
  
Her soft brown eyes stared into his. His lips lightly touched her forehead, her eyelids, her cheek. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. To her mind came everything that she had dreamed of. To his mind came everything that he had done. To both their minds came life as it now was for both of them.  
  
The fire continued to burn.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE PROPOSAL SHE HAD DREAMED OF  
  
He would have flown her to Paris or Rome in Tracy One pretending he was going to take her to a Fashion Show.   
  
However he had really planned to take her to Dinner at an intimate Restaurant. A private table with its own musician awaited them. He would have had flowers delivered to the table within minutes of them arriving.  
  
His Father had money and money was no option.  
  
He would have ordered expensive champagne and exquisite food. He would have sipped the champagne as he gazed at her in the candlelight. As the music played he would have told her how desperately in love with her he was, how long he had loved her, and how he couldn't possibly live the rest of his life without her. He would have taken her hand in his and produced an engagement ring carefully selected from the finest Jeweler in Paris. He would have asked her to be his wife and held his breath as she considered it. She would have allowed him to worry a little before she said yes. She would have held her hand steady as he slid the ring on her finger. He would have kissed her across the table and whispered "I love you."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE PROPOSAL SHE HAD RECEIVED  
  
He had sat beside her as the Doctor moved the ultrasound machine over her abdomen. She had felt like she was going to explode if she couldn't get to a bathroom soon with all the water she'd been required to drink. The image came up on the screen. A barely recognizable mass but it had a tiny head and it was the shape of a baby. It was their baby.   
  
"Nine weeks young lady." came the Doctor's reply as he peered at the screen. "By the look of things this baby looks like being due around December 11."  
  
He had held her hand as they left the clinic. He had opened the car door for her. He had gotten inside the car himself. He had sat silently in the Driver's seat holding on to the steering wheel. He had turned his head to look at her. He had said that it was obvious he had to stand by her after seeing the baby for himself. The only way he could do that was to marry her. He asked her to agree. He didn't have an engagement ring. They didn't have time for an engagement. That baby was due in seven months time.   
  
She had reluctantly agreed when he pointed out there was no other way.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
LIFE AS IT NOW WAS   
  
"I'll have to buy you an engagement ring one of these days." he said ashamed. "Once I pay Dad back the money for the mix-up I will."  
  
"I'm in no need for that right now." she replied as she looked into his eyes. "I have you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The fire continued to burn.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE BRIDE SHE HAD DREAMED TO BE  
  
She would have stood in her Father's apartments and twirled around happily in front of him in her long white dress with its' exquisite beading and long train. It would have been the gown she had requested to be modified after seeing it at the Milan Fashion Show. He had allowed her to engage that Designer in Milan.   
  
His Father had money and money was no option.  
  
Her joy would have been complete as she finished her make-up and her Father slipped the special diamond necklace about her throat. It would have been her Mother's necklace. The only thing her mother had left her when she had gone. Her Father had kept it for her wedding day.  
  
Her face would have been the happiest it had ever been in her life. She would have felt special. She was going to marry the youngest of the Tracy sons who had loved her for twelve years. She would walk with her Father down onto that beautiful beach. He would have been waiting there for her next to Scott. Scott would have been his best man. The two of them would have been dressed in suits designed in Milan.   
  
His blue eyes would have shone with love when he saw what a beautiful bride she was. He would have found it hard to contain himself as he waited to pull back her veil and kiss her when they were declared husband and wife. He would have kissed her tenderly in front of them all and they would all have applauded loudly.   
  
They would have held hands and mingled amongst the guests and accepted their congratulations. They would have cut the special wedding cake his Grandmother had lovingly made. He would have kissed her and said, "I love you Mrs. Tracy."   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE BRIDE SHE HAD BEEN  
  
He wore jeans and a designer shirt. She wore a dress that had been worn quite a few times before. Her hair was dressed loosely. The only make-up she wore was her signature red lipstick against her deathly pale face.  
  
The forms took ages to complete and it didn't help that the pen at this place kept refusing to work. He had used his credit card to pay the license fee. They had needed witnesses. Two staff members agreed to stand in but asked if they could hurry it up a little as they wanted to go home. He had stood beside her in front of the celebrant who performed the standard service for the fee. He slid the hurriedly purchased wedding ring on her finger. He gave her a short kiss on the lips as they were pronounced husband and wife. She had burst into tears. He had hugged her to his chest and said how sorry he was that her wedding day had to be like this. They signed the papers. The witnesses signed the papers and left to go home. Alan had thanked the celebrant.   
  
He walked to the end of the street holding her hand. He offered to buy her a cup of coffee at the Diner there. He'd ordered two cups of coffee and two slices of cake. They drank the coffee in silence. He had joked that this was their wedding cake. She ate the cake and had to rush to the bathroom to throw up.   
  
They had gone straight to the airport. They were due at the base.   
  
No time to say, "I love you Mrs. Tracy."   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
LIFE AS IT NOW WAS  
  
"Your Father said you always wanted to wear a white dress on your wedding day." he said with guilt.  
  
"It would have been nice. I've always dreamed of that. A designer one with a veil."  
  
"I know baby. I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter." she replied looking into his eyes. "I have you."  
  
"I love you Tin-Tin."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE WEDDING NIGHT SHE HAD DREAMED OF  
  
They would have finally been left alone after the guests had all gone. His brothers would have made their usual erotic and witty remarks before leaving the room with a jealous glance at his good fortune. The two of them would have watched them go, knowing the delicious sensations that were to follow.   
  
Their Fathers would have given them their blessing.   
  
His Grandmother would be hoping they were not taking any precautions.   
  
He would have led her to the room and shut the door, closing out everything and everybody. They would have been trapped in their own world; a world where no one else was welcome. Not on this night anyway.  
  
He would have invited her to share the expensive bottle of Champagne beside the bed. His eyes would have held hers in the glow of the bedside lamp.   
  
He would have kissed her with love, with commitment, with passion. He would have removed her expensive dress himself and looked at her naked beauty for the first time as his wife. He would have taken her for first time as his wife. He would have whispered, "I love you." as he released himself into her for the first time as his wife.   
  
They would have continued to drink the champagne together and shared the Jacuzzi together. He would then have taken her the second time as his wife.  
  
She would have fallen asleep naked in his arms as his wife.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE WEDDING NIGHT SHE HAD   
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"WELL?" he barked. "AREN'T EITHER OF YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?"  
  
"No Sir." said Alan quietly.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"  
  
"I'm late back. I know that Scott. There's nothing more I can say."   
  
"Hey calm down Conan. Nothing happened and they're here now."  
  
'HERE NOW? DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE BLOODY HERE? LOOK AT YOU. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME EITHER OF YOU GOT ANY SLEEP? WHAT IF I NEED YOU FOR A TWELVE HOUR FLIGHT RIGHT NOW ALAN HUH?"  
  
"AND DON'T TELL ME YOU COULD GO BECAUSE IF YOU DO THAT ONLY PROVES TO ME HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU REALLY ARE!"  
  
'WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET"  
  
"AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH. I'M GOING TO BED IN CASE THERE'S A CALL!"   
  
'YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'YOU GO TO HELL! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SCOTT!"  
  
Scott swung around to look back at Tin-Tin.  
  
"What about you? Do you have anything to say for yourself? Brains needed you today. I might remind you Tin-Tin that you are a member of this Organization too. You should have ensured my order was obeyed."  
  
She burst into tears.   
  
"I'm sorry Scott but I can't take this anymore." she sobbed and ran out of the room.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
LIFE AS IT NOW WAS  
  
"You know that tonight is the first chance we've had to have a wedding night." he said quietly. "Last night was a disaster with Scott bawling both of us out."  
  
"I know." she replied.  
  
"However, I always pictured my wedding night as being something a lot different to a night picnic." he said light-heartedly.  
  
"Me too." she said sharing the joke.   
  
His smile faded. Hers faded too.  
  
"Tin-Tin…" he began earnestly.  
  
"Shh don't say anything…" she whispered. "I love you."  
  
Their lips met.  
  
The fire continued to burn.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
HOW SHE HAD DREAMED TO TELL THE FAMILY THE NEWS   
  
She would have waited until she was sure. She would have hoped and prayed that she was late for only one reason. That their love had created another human being to join them in their happiness together; a loved and wanted little baby that would fill the hearts of their family with joy.   
  
Alan would have been thrilled. He would have picked her up and swirled her around in the air and kissed her over and over again.  
  
They would tell his grandmother first. She would be beside herself with happiness. She would ask when the baby was due. She would ask what names they were considering.  
  
They would tell their Fathers who would both beam with pride and joy at the prospect of being grandfathers together. They would both offer Alan advice on Fatherhood. They would think back of the time when their own wives had given birth with fondness. Alan's father however would begin to worry.  
  
They would tell his brothers who would immediately pride themselves on being prospective Uncles to this precious Tracy baby.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
HOW THE FAMILY HAD BEEN TOLD THE NEWS  
  
She didn't know how he would take the news. She'd hoped things would right themselves when he was gone but instead she had missed another during his absence.  
  
"How in the hell did you get yourself pregnant? You're supposed to protect yourself." he'd yelled.  
  
"Alan I'm sorry." she'd said.   
  
"Well you're going to get rid of it." he'd said looking her full in the face.  
  
He'd turned away from her and left her feeling totally devastated in the hangar.  
  
His Grandmother had guessed. She'd said  
  
"None of us are exactly pleased sweetie."  
  
Her Father had said, "Alan Tracy has ruined my child's life."  
  
His Father had said, "The result of this has been an unplanned pregnancy that you found out about a few days ago no doubt when you returned from Thunderbird Five."   
  
His eldest brother had said. "This could have been avoided all together if you would have taken the advice Dad gave you to protect yourself."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
LIFE AS IT NOW WAS  
  
The kiss had lasted too long now. It was beginning to arouse him and he knew he had to stop.  
  
His Father had told him to think of her now, not himself.   
  
She had their baby inside her. He couldn't just do what he used to do. It might hurt her or disturb the baby.  
  
He stopped the kiss and looked at her face in the flickering light.  
  
"I love you." he said trying to stop the feeling that normally burned out of control in him. The feeling his father said now had to take second place to her.   
  
"I love you too." she said.  
  
The hand he held in his guided their joined hands to her stomach. Their hands rested there.   
  
His passion eased and in its place rested an emotion he had never felt before.  
  
A feeling of closeness and love he had never experienced with anyone else in his life. Until now. His wife. His baby. His own family.  
  
The fire continued to burn.   
  
The waves lapping the shore and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds to penetrate this island paradise.  
  
He never wanted this precious moment to end. Ever.  
  
Their eyes continued to meet.  
  
"I want to call our baby Lucy." she said softly. "Your Father would like that."  
  
"Baby we'll have a boy. It's the way it is in our family." he said almost apologetically.   
  
"No. Something inside me says we'll have a daughter Alan." she said.  
  
He didn't want to ruin how he felt by thinking too much right now.  
  
"Well if it's a girl we'll call her Lucy. I'd like that too." he smiled.   
  
The fire continued to burn.  
  
"Alan…"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Alan…I love you."  
  
"I love you too. More than I ever thought possible."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alan…"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Would you make love to me?"  
  
That jolted him out of his dream world.  
  
"What? Here?" he asked surprised.  
  
She still had her eyes fixed on his.  
  
"It's my wedding night. Please make it special."  
  
"But the baby…"  
  
She stroked his cheek.  
  
"You can be careful can't you?"  
  
He nodded silently. He guessed so. He'd never been careful before. But here?   
  
It suddenly occurred to Alan Tracy that his wedding night was about to be something special after all. In all his experience with women he had never made love to a girl on a beach in the middle of the night.  
  
It was made all the better because it was to be to his wife.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE WEDDING NIGHT SHE DREAMED OF  
  
Their Fathers had already had given them their blessing earlier tonight. It had been rough but they at least had it.  
  
His Grandmother had been the one to suggest that he brought her here.   
  
She didn't need to take any precautions. The time for that was past.   
  
He would have led her to the room and shut the door, closing out everything and everybody but there were no doors here. They lay together under the night sky instead. They were trapped in their own world; a world where no one else was welcome. Not on this night anyway.  
  
He would have invited her to share an expensive bottle of Champagne beside the bed but they finished Grandma's bottle of Shiraz by the fire instead. His eyes held hers in the glow of the firelight.   
  
He kissed her with love, with commitment, with passion. He removed her dress himself and looked at her naked beauty for the first time as his wife. He took her for first time as his wife. He whispered, "I love you." as he released himself into her for the first time as his wife.   
  
They would have continued to drink the wine together afterwards but there was none to be had. They would have shared the Jacuzzi together but there was only the waves running in to the shore. He lay with her in the water as he took her for the second time as his wife.  
  
She fell asleep naked in his arms as his wife.   
  
The firelight was dying as he held her. He reached for his discarded coat and pulled it over her.  
  
He had never felt this way before. So satisfied. So happy.  
  
He knew had done the right thing in San Diego.   
  
He thought of his Grandmother's words.  
  
"You know some of the finest loving I ever did with your Grandfather came from those times Alan."  
  
She had been right.  
  
This had been the finest loving he had ever made. It occurred to him that for the first time in his life he had actually made love to a woman. What he had done in the past with the other girls and even with Tin-Tin had not been lovemaking at all.   
  
It had been lacking something.   
  
Commitment.  
  
He knew that now.  
  
Tonight with her had given him total satisfaction as a man. There was no other way he could describe how he was feeling.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note - I like this Chapter. I hope there are no flames on it.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER – ACCEPTING THE COMMITMENT  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	12. CHAPTER 10 ACCEPTING THE COMMITMENT

Author's note - This Chapter has been a long time in coming. The Tracy brat is starting to grow up!   
  
Thanks for your help Lady Viva. I hope you enjoy it! mcj  
  
CHAPTER NINE - ACCEPTING THE COMMITMENT  
  
A BROTHER ON COMMITMENT  
  
He had sat there for nearly two hours watching them both sleep.   
  
The night air was cold out here and he'd managed to go over there and stoke the fire up for them several times without waking them. He'd gone back to the villa to fetch a blanket to pull over the two of them. He had laid it with genuine affection over his favourite brother and the girl he had loved for the last twelve years of his life.  
  
  
  
His brother was physically exhausted and had finally succumbed to his body's dire need to sleep. She was in the early stages of pregnancy where sleep came easily. They slept together peacefully in each other's arms.  
  
He felt guilty looking at them like this. It was their wedding night, the most private thing they would ever share together and he had been a part of it.  
  
He had followed his brother earlier more out of concern than his usual intention to embarrass him. He had been worried about what their Father had said and done to him about Tin-Tin's pregnancy and worse still the marriage bombshell he had just dropped on the whole family. He had only wanted to check that his brother was all right. He and his brother were close. Too close for their own good sometimes he thought as he realised what he had just seen.   
  
He had sat behind the sand hills near the beach as his brother made the fire.  
  
He had watched as his brother had offered her something to eat and opened the wine with a clumsiness that was typically him. He had felt hungry himself right about then too. His own Dinner hadn't been all that good and Grandma's fried chicken looked delicious in comparison. Normally he'd stride down the beach and demand some of it, knowing the two of them would invite him to sit down with them. But he obviously would not be welcome tonight. He knew just by the way his brother was looking at her in the light of the fire.  
  
He could clearly see his brother was all right. He really should have left then. But he couldn't drag himself away.  
  
He had continued to watch as his brother kissed her gently, first on the forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. He had listened as his brother spoke words to her that he never thought he would ever hear that brother utter. The words he spoke tore at his heart-strings as he heard them. The pain of hearing them made him flinch.  
  
He had watched as his brother slowly undressed her. He had watched him touch her in a way he never thought his brother would touch a woman. This wasn't the brother he knew. The brother he knew was brash and ardent. The brother he watched now was tender, loving and considerate.  
  
He had watched her touch him. It was obvious she loved him.  
  
Common decency made him turn away as they made love together. He knew the most intimate moment of his brother's life was not intended for his eyes.  
  
Even if it had been, the sight of them would only serve to remind him of the precious moments he had known himself and still yearned for. The moments death had dicated he could never experience with her again.  
  
He had watched his brother hold her afterwards as she slept. Her body was beautiful but he was more comfortable when his brother pulled his coat over her.   
  
He had been too much a part of this night already.   
  
He and his brother had shared a great many things in their lives from the pain of never knowing their mother down to their hilarious practical jokes and inevitable canings from their Father.   
  
However some things, especially this, even the closest of brothers did not share.   
  
The two of them seemed so content like that, like they belonged together. But then, he thought, these two had belonged together for years. Everyone had known it but them.   
  
As he sat there he remembered back five years in time when his Father had allowed the three of them to light a fire and stay the night in this very place together. He had been seventeen; his brother had been sixteen. She had been sixteen too and very pretty. The three of them were good friends back then; to use Alan's lame line, they were all "just friends". They often spent time together.  
  
That night he noticed his brother had acted differently towards their friend Tin-Tin Kyrano. Instead of his usual antics and teasing, Alan had been remarkably quiet and extremely attentive to her. He had sat much closer to her than he normally would as the three of them talked and laughed into the night. He had noticed Alan looking at her in a strange and almost dreamlike way as the firelight danced against the night sky. She had noticed him and had blushed. He had looked away pretending it had never happened.   
  
It occurred to him back then that Alan's look might mark the beginning of something. It turned out he had been right. It had been the beginning of what they had just shared together on this beach. Something shared only once in a life-time.  
  
He also knew he'd been relentlessly teasing the two of them about their relationship for far too long. The relationship was out in the open now so he guessed it was time the joking stopped for good.  
  
It was time he went home himself. He had to get up early in the morning.  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Tracy would be all right out here now.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
TWO GRANDFATHERS ACCEPT THE COMMITMENT  
  
The knock on the door was abrupt and business-like and it was clear to Kyrano who stood outside waiting to speak to him.  
  
"Come in Mr. Tracy." he said as he opened the door and gave him a polite acknowledgement of his head.  
  
Jeff Tracy stood in the doorway with a pot of coffee and three cups on a tray, courtesy of his mother. Kyrano looked surprised to see him with the tray.  
  
"Forgive me Mr. Tracy I would have prepared something for you if I'd known." he said apologetically as Jeff set the tray down on the sideboard of the tastefully decorated sitting room; the sitting room where his son had been summoned not too many hours before.  
  
"The coffee was Mother's idea actually Kyrano." Jeff replied. "And please, call me Jeff."  
  
Kyrano coloured a little. He only had the utmost respect for the powerful man in front of him. He had always been and would always be "Mr Tracy." The marriage of his daughter to Jeff Tracy's son did not change anything as far as he was concerned. Kyrano looked clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"If it does not displease you I would still prefer to call you Mr. Tracy." he said nervously.  
  
Jeff Tracy nodded. He understood. Old waters ran deep with Kyrano. He had just been trying to break the ice a little.  
  
"All right Kyrano if that's what you want." he replied tightly.  
  
Kyrano looked at Jeff Tracy. He was tall, intuitive and wealthy; a man of integrity and impeccable honesty and one who had experienced more in life than most men ever would. He was also a man who had more in common with him than any other man did. They had both lost their wives when their children were young. They may have lost them under different circumstances but they had both struggled to raise those motherless children. Now life had turned a full circle and they were both going to be Grandfathers to the same child.   
  
Kyrano snapped out of his day-dream.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy how rude of me. Please allow me to invite you to sit down." he said motioning him towards the chairs. "I'll pour us some coffee."   
  
He noticed the third cup on the tray and appeared puzzled. He looked over at Jeff whose eyes were busily scanning the room. "Will Mrs. Tracy be joining us shortly?" he asked.  
  
Jeff shook his head vehemently. "She thinks that she is." he scoffed. "She put the cup on that tray hoping I'd ask her to come up here with me!"  
  
There was a short pause before he turned to sit down. "...and as you can see Kyrano I have not." he finished with an air of finality. "I don't want her sticking her nose into this discussion especially after the tongue lashing I've already suffered tonight at her hands."  
  
"Poor Mrs Tracy," Kyrano replied trying not to show his amusement. "She will be most distressed."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yes she will, especially as she's made it her business to be involved in absolutely everything to do with my son and your daughter up until now."   
  
Jeff Tracy always knew how to get right down to the heart of a subject and the subject he wanted to discuss was his son and Kyrano's daughter. He had come here to discuss what had happened between Alan and Kyrano earlier in the evening so he could at least sleep knowing how Kyrano felt about this marriage.   
  
Jeff never dwelt too long on the pleasantries before a discussion. He was a businessman.  
  
Kyrano preferred to stay with the pleasantries. "Mrs. Tracy has wanted my daughter to be more than friends with your son for a long time."   
  
"Now that's an understatement. She's plotted and connived to get those two together for at least two years if you look at the truth of it Kyrano."  
  
"I think the two of them were meant to be Mr. Tracy even without the help of your mother."  
  
Jeff looked at him surprised, but thoughts of his mother's interference played on his mind as he replied.  
  
"It may have been meant to be at some point but I certainly have my reservations on when. Anyway Kyrano all I can say is that my mother is one happy lady right at this moment. She's lived for this news and I haven't been able to wipe the smile off her face all night."  
  
"And you Mr. Tracy? Are you happy about this news?"  
  
Kyrano's quiet and direct question floored Jeff Tracy for a moment. His dark blue eyes met Kyrano's and for the first time Jeff noticed they how calculating and perceptive they were. They both sipped their coffee in silence as he carefully thought about both the question and his answer. He put his cup down on the table and intertwined his fingers in front of his lips as he always did when he was collecting his thoughts. Jeff always thought very carefully about the consequences before speaking his mind honestly.  
  
"Kyrano "he began, "I've loved your daughter since the day she came to live in my home. It has been my pleasure over the years to educate her for you and she repays me tenfold every day with her work in my organisation. She is one of the most intelligent young women I have ever met and she is a credit to you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mr Tracy. Your love for my daughter has always been as apparent to me as it has been to her. She enjoys her work here and her life on this island. However you have not indicated by your words whether you are happy about her situation with your son." Kyrano said quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kyrano may I ask your opinion of all of this? You spoke to my son earlier and I have no doubt whatever you said had some impact on him by the way he acted when I got to speak my mind. "he finally said cautiously.  
  
Kyrano did have an opinion of the situation and he'd had an opinion of Alan Tracy too before he'd spoken to him so openly. That opinion had changed.  
  
"I have many thoughts on this situation Mr. Tracy but before I speak I would like to hear your feelings."  
  
Jeff Tracy had been friends with the man he faced for over fifteen years.   
  
They had shared a unique and special friendship over the years, one based on honesty and trust. He knew that he could not be anything other than honest now.  
  
"All right Kyrano. I'll tell you what I think old friend."  
  
Silence. This was difficult.  
  
"Firstly, words cannot express how sorry I am for how my youngest son treated your daughter in San Diego. I have no excuse for him and he has no excuse for himself. I have already discussed that with him at great length. I trust he apologised to you over that?"  
  
Kyrano nodded remembering the young man who had told him that he had married his daughter because he knew their baby needed a father and he had always been grateful for his own father.  
  
In the silence which again followed, Jeff Tracy continued.  
  
"Kyrano I'll be honest with you. I'm not happy about the whole thing. There I've said it. Now please tell me how you feel."  
  
Kyrano shook his head. He wasn't going to say anything just yet.   
  
"Please explain your unhappiness to me Mr. Tracy."  
  
Jeff Tracy sighed. What exactly was his unhappiness? Tin-Tin Kyrano was a beautiful girl. He wasn't unhappy about the fact that she had married his son or was expecting a baby. It was the fact that it was his youngest son that worried him.The one with the least experience in life, the one with the least appreciation of family, the one who would never willingly commit to anything at all let alone stay with it in the long term. This wasn't just anything he had committed himself to. This was a marriage and that baby was the start of his family.  
  
"Kyrano, I raised my sons to put the highest possible value on any marriage they intended to make. They know this means I want that marriage to be for keeps. I told them to carefully consider what they were doing before asking a young woman to make that commitment to them. I don't think Alan has considered this properly and excuse me for saying so but neither has Tin-Tin."  
  
He watched Kyrano who listened intently without a word.   
  
"Damn it", he cursed inwardly. "Don't make me say this Kyrano."   
  
But Kyrano's stillness was like a magnet, meticulously drawing the truth from deep within him to the surface.  
  
"The last thing I want is for them to ruin their lives with this. They've been friends for years but they have not been a couple for long. And that is the bottom line of it for me Kyrano. I don't have confidence in my son's commitment to Tin-Tin and I don't want her to get hurt. "  
  
Jeff Tracy could not bring himself to say everything he really wanted to say but that was at least some of it. Surprisingly Kyrano finished it off for him.  
  
"Mr. Tracy. Your son has loved my daughter for a very long time even though as you say they have only been together as a couple for a short time.However, in that short time they have created a child and that child is my grandchild and yours. Please forgive my directness Mr. Tracy but I feel the bottom line for you is that you have concerns that International Rescue cannot afford to have its Astronaut and Assistant Engineer involved in this way. "  
  
Jeff reddened as the truth was uttered from Kyrano's lips, making his true feelings sound totally selfish and impersonal.   
  
But that was how he felt and that was how he had to be when International Rescue was involved. He had told all of his sons from the beginning that any of their relationships were to be conducted off base for this very reason. He'd told Tin-Tin and Brains that too.   
  
They all knew.  
  
Business was business and he didn't want personal feelings getting in the way when there was a job to do. Doing the job was everything in this Organisation.  
  
Jeff remembered the only way he had been able to concentrate on the moon landing was because he had been able to divorce his personal life from NASA. There would have been no way he could have concentrated on space travel if Lucy had been sat up next to him in that rocket ship. How could Alan expect to do the same thing with Tin-Tin there next to him? How would Tin-Tin give mathematical formulas her undivided attention with Alan staring her down and worse every chance he got?   
  
"Kyrano. I am well aware my son loves your daughter." he finally replied. "And you are more than right about my feelings regarding how this will impact on International Rescue. Tin-Tin does a fine job and so does my son for his young age and until now they have been able to keep their feelings for each other and their work totally separate."  
  
"Mr.Tracy, why would their professionalism not continue?"  
  
"Because you don't know my son like I do Kyrano. Trust me."  
  
Jeff could just imagine Alan on a mission in Thunderbird Three and Tin-Tin up there with him with no restrictions on them. There would be more time spent in the sleeping quarters than concentrating on the rescue side of things. He could hear Alan arguing now.  
  
"Get off my back Dad. She's my wife."   
  
"Mr Tracy I think that I have more faith in your son than you seem to at this moment. Their life personal together will not impact on International Rescue. They are professional enough to realise that."  
  
Jeff lowered his head and frowned. It sounded like Alan had given Kyrano all the answers he'd wanted to hear earlier too. Kyrano was obviously easily fooled by his son's smooth talking. But he wasn't.  
  
"Alan is still very young." he said pointedly. "And he is also very wild Kyrano. I think you should be very careful in assuming that son of mine will settle down just because he's put a wedding ring on Tin-Tin's finger. I just don't want it all to end in tears."  
  
Kyrano still fixed his eyes on Jeff Tracy.  
  
"He will not walk away from Tin-Tin if that is what you are insinuating Mr. Tracy. He did not continue with his plans in San Diego when he could have."  
  
"But he nearly did." Jeff interjected.  
  
"However please remember that he did not Sir." Kyrano continued quietly. "He brought my daughter back home to answer to you and to me. He brought her back as his wife and with their child still under her heart. Whilst it is not how you or I intended it to be, it is now to be. Both of us need to accept this."  
  
Jeff Tracy looked at his friend in the lamp light for a long time. He guessed Kyrano was right. Alan had done the right thing by Tin-Tin without any urging from him. It had been the first responsible thing that boy had ever done when he thought about it. Maybe in hindsight his son could learn to be a decent husband and Father with a bit of his guidance and advice. He had already indicated he was prepared to learn he supposed.  
  
"You know Kyrano, I hate to say it but you are starting to sound like my mother." he finally said and his voice had a sullen tone to it.  
  
"Mrs. Tracy is a woman with much wisdom when it comes to dealing with matters of the heart." Kyrano replied quietly. "Her observations are usually most appropriate"  
  
He reached forward and poured them more coffee as Jeff acknowledged Kyrano's statement.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Mother is one in a million. She tells everything like it is and she's usually right."  
  
He paused for a moment and then continued.  
  
"However according to her at the moment I am some broken down old man who has forgotten about what it is like to love a woman because I'm not jumping for joy and shouting from the highest mountain that her great grand child is on the way."  
  
Kyrano watched Jeff Tracy's face as it contorted a little as the repetition of Josie Tracy's words uttered only a half an hour before, finally sank into his head.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Perhaps Mr.Tracy she believes this to be the truth." Kyrano finally replied.  
  
"Well if she does, she is wrong Kyrano." Jeff Tracy said deliberately. "Mother may be wise in matters of her grandchildren's heart but she has never really known the depth of what is in mine."  
  
How could his mother insinuate that he had forgotten what it was like to love a woman? He had given Lucy Evans everything; every fibre and every piece of the man he was.  
  
His mother was wrong.  
  
There had been no words to describe the love he had felt for that woman. She had held every part of him in the palm of her hand from the first day he had cast his eyes on her; his heart, his dreams, his children. Every time he had made love to her he had given her everything he had.  
  
Everything.  
  
He could not have gone any further within her to show what it was that he felt for her. How could his mother believe he could ever forget that?  
  
Maybe she hadn't. As Kyrano had said, she was very wise in matters of the heart. With those words she had made him remember.   
  
"Kyrano." he said. "I cannot speak about my wife without pain any more than you can speak about Narda but I can honestly say I have never forgotten what it was like to love Lucy. My mother is wrong and you are wrong too if you believe it."  
  
Kyrano lowered his head as the pain stabbed through his heart at the mention of Narda's name. He would always love her despite what had happened. There had been many times when he had tried to work out why his marriage had failed and why Narda had left him. He had been a simple man with steady employment and a reasonable income. He had a modest home and a beautiful little daughter. He enjoyed gardening and walking and meditation just as much as she did. He had told Narda how much he had loved her and they had shared that love together often. And then she had gone without a word. He well knew what it was like to love a woman...and lose her.  
  
"Mr Tracy." he replied. "Mrs Tracy is a very wise lady in her choice of words to you. I am only a simple man who sees simple things and I see the two young people who are our children. These two children have grown up together. They have fallen in deeply in love and have now created their own child. In creating that child Mr Tracy I am sure that your son felt everything for my daughter that you felt for your own wife and I felt for my own."   
  
Jeff Tracy said nothing further.   
  
If Alan had felt half of what he had felt for his mother, Alan had felt everything.  
  
Kyrano went on.  
  
"Mr. Tracy, I have approved of this marriage after a long discussion with your son. Mr. Alan is more than you believe him to be Sir. My Tin-Tin's heart is in the safest of hands. This I know."  
  
Jeff Tracy nodded mechanically as Kyrano continued.   
  
"As for International Rescue. Your Astronaut and Assistant Engineer are more than involved Mr . Tracy. They are committed. Tin-Tin's inability to fly for some months will inconvenience operations but it will not change things Mr. Tracy. She will continue to do her job as capably on the ground as she always has in the air. My daughter is now one of your family. She will not let anyone down."  
  
So that was that then.  
  
Kyrano approved. His mother had always approved. He supposed he had no option but to approve too. There was not a reason he could find to do otherwise.  
  
He guessed he had better get used to the idea of being called "Grandpa" then too.  
  
And so had Kyrano.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The ocean looked inviting this morning and he was looking forward to his normal ritual; a three kilometre swim out to the point and then around the bay to the other side of the island and back.  
  
Gordon Tracy stood on the stairs leading down to the beach in front of the Tracy Villa and stretched his upper body and shoulders. The pain was bad this morning. He might need some pain killers when he got back.  
  
No, he decided. He'd wait a bit and see if the pain settled down.   
  
He stretched the other way. He groaned a little as his back told him that painkillers were a good idea after all.  
  
"I hate this." he cursed inwardly. "I hate the way I constantly have to deal with the pain from that hydrofoil accident. Why did it have to be me?"  
  
His negative thoughts were interrupted by the return of Alan and Tin-Tin to the villa. Despite the darkness he could see Alan walked hand in hand with her, every now and then brushing his lips against her forehead. Alan look startled when he saw his brother.  
  
"Hey big guy!" he said surprised. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Late? Me? What about you two? Its five thirty in the morning Alan. I call that early not late."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise the hour." Alan replied looking at Tin-Tin. "I forgot to take my watch. I apologise baby. It looks like I've kept you out all night."   
  
She gave him her beautiful smile. Alan tried to ignore the feeling that it gave him in the pit of his stomach. It still drove him crazy with emotion. She was so beautiful to him.  
  
"So where have you both been?" Gordon asked with interest. His honey brown eyes narrowed and then lit up with mischief.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been out on the other side of the island again. You can do that stuff all legal and proper in the house now."  
  
Alan pushed past his grinning brother holding Tin-Tin's hand. He could be so annoying sometimes with his innuendo.  
  
"It's none of your business where we've been or what we were doing thank you. Now if you'll excuse us Tin-Tin and I need to catch up on some sleep."  
  
"So you were doing that then!" he joked. "And in her condition too. Disgraceful!"  
  
"Why don't you just can it Gordo." Alan snapped turning to Tin-Tin. "Ignore him baby."  
  
"Al…"  
  
Alan swung around.   
  
"What do you want now?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Wanna take in an early wave today?"  
  
Alan looked at his brother's face. It was white with pain and when the pain was obvious Alan knew his heart was in pain too. He nodded in the silent language that existed between them.   
  
"Yeah, why not Gordo?. Can you wait a bit until I take Tin-Tin upstairs?"  
  
Tin-Tin looked at them both. She knew about Gordon's constant battles with the pain in his body…and his heart since the hydrofoil accident. She knew that Alan helped him through them from time to time. Alan never discussed it but she could see the bond he and his brother shared without a word being said. She had known them both for a long time.  
  
"Alan I'll take myself upstairs. I'm all right. You go out to the point with Gordon. Please wake me when you come back."  
  
"All right baby." he replied. "I'll see you then."  
  
Alan watched her go and then anxiously turned back to Gordon.  
  
"You got trouble man?"  
  
Gordon's eyes told him everything. Alan reacted immediately.  
  
"Give me five minutes to suit up."  
  
  
  
Gordon nodded. He could always rely on Alan when this happened.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A GREAT GRANDMOTHER ON COMMITMENT  
  
"Tin-Tin child. You should have been in bed hours ago!"   
  
The voice of Josie Tracy echoed through the darkened hallway as she stood in her night-dress at the entrance to her bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs Tracy. I didn't mean to wake you." Tin-Tin whispered. "I'm just going up to bed now."  
  
"Now?" Josie Tracy exclaimed. "Where have you been? It's almost time to get up. Don't tell me you have been out all night with that grandson of mine! What was he thinking with you in this condition?"   
  
"We went on a picnic Mrs Tracy." she replied happily. "I guess we both fell asleep near the fire. Alan woke me a while back to return home."  
  
Josie Tracy nodded with pleasure. A fire meant he had made an effort with her and by her face she gathered there'd been a bit of loving involved beside that fire. Those Tracy men were all hopeless romantics when they were pushed in the right direction.   
  
"I see. So where is my grandson now then that you are here all alone at five thirty in the morning?"  
  
"He and Gordon have gone out to the point."  
  
Tin-Tin could not help but notice Josie's look of concern. Josie knew whenever Gordon asked Alan to go out to the point, he was in pain.  
  
"The point you say? I will have to get his medication ready. Now then young lady; a little girl in your condition and carrying my great grand child as you are shouldn't be falling into bed at all hours of the morning without someone to see to you. Young Alan should be doing that but if he's with his brother I guess I can forgive him. Come along and let me make sure you are comfortable."  
  
Tin-Tin smiled at the fuss Josie was making. This woman was so special. No wonder Alan loved her so much. It had also been a long time since she had been mothered by her. She opened the door to her room and allowed Josie to follow her inside.  
  
Josie Tracy looked at the young girl her grandson had married as she changed into her nightdress. She was a fine figure of a young woman, with a slim body that was full in places where she knew it counted to a man like her grandson. Her body looked as if it would expand adequately to accommodate her great grandchild but Josie worried her hips were a little narrow. That would need to be watched if they didn't want a replay of losing Lucille. She made a mental note to ask the Doctor about it the first chance she got. After what had happened to Lucille, there would be no chances taken with this birth at all. She would see to that personally.   
  
Josie noted there was no outward sign yet of her great grandchild but she knew it wouldn't be long before that flat stomach of Tin-Tin's began to round. Josie folded back the bed covers and invited Tin-Tin to lay down in the bed. As she did Josie leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She took her hand.  
  
"My dear, please tell me you are happy with my grandson."   
  
"Mrs Tracy..." she began.  
  
"Child you are now a Tracy. You must call me Grandma as do my grandsons." Josie insisted.  
  
Tin-Tin smiled.   
  
"All right... Grandma...yes I am happy. Being with Alan tonight was the happiest moment of my life." she whispered.  
  
"He's a fine boy." Josie nodded. "A little headstrong at times and thinks he's tough but underneath my grandson Alan is as soft as a kitten."  
  
"Yes he is Mrs. Tracy. I've known him a long time. "  
  
"Now I said you are to call me Grandma. It might take you a while to get used it to but that's what I want."  
  
"I'll try to remember...Grandma."  
  
Josie looked at her affectionately and patted her hand. She was such a pretty little thing. She had always been pretty. A perfect match for that handsome young grandson of hers.  
  
Her great grand-child would be the most exquisite child ever born if their genes were anything to go by.  
  
"Tin-Tin. You know young Alan loves you don't you." she began.  
  
"Yes Mrs Tracy I do." she said surprised that Josie Tracy would even bring the subject up."And I love him." she added.  
  
"Good. My great grand-child needs that security." she nodded approvingly. "And my dear you must promise Grandma Josie one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Josie's blue eyes looked intensely into Tin-Tin's as she spoke.  
  
"I don't want to frighten you sweetie but I need to say this. This baby of yours is very important to me. I need you to promise if you are ever worried there is anything wrong that you will tell me immediately."  
  
"All right Mrs Tracy." she nodded looking a little confused.  
  
"It's Grandma." she said emphatically. "Tin-Tin... the last time we had a baby come home in this family, we didn't bring his mother home with him. I don't ever want that again."  
  
Tin-Tin nodded. Josie Tracy was not one to be argued with and she was always a mile in front of everyone.Tin-Tin had not thought about giving birth yet. But she was tired... so tired...   
  
Josie noticed that Tin-Tin's eyelids had started to fall. She put her hands on the covers. She touched Tin-Tin where the unborn baby of her grandson grew silently.  
  
"This new little one will be the one to heal all of it." she whispered to herself. "All Jeff's suffering. All his pain. May God protect you little one and grant you safe passage into this world."   
  
Josie stroked Tin-Tin's forehead until she slept. It was apparent that some fine loving had happened on that beach tonight by her face and she was pleased Alan had listened to her about the need for it.   
  
This little Kyrano girl was now a Tracy woman.....one of their own.   
  
Josie sat on the bed for a very long time thinking. She had made Tin-Tin promise to tell her if anything was wrong but there was still something that made her mighty nervous about this birth. She shook her head and put in down to bad memories.  
  
Surely fate could not deliver the same blow twice in the Tracy family.  
  
Could it?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
PROTECTING THE COMMITMENT   
  
The water was cold and the surf almost non-existent as the two youngest Tracy brothers swam side by side on their way out to the southernmost point of Tracy Island. It was obvious that Gordon was the stronger swimmer of the two, despite the difficulty he had in keeping up with his brother with the pain he was feeling this morning.   
  
Once out to the point Alan sat breathlessly on the rocks and ran his hand through his wet blonde hair.   
  
"Whew! I don't know how you do this Gordo. I'm not cut out for long distance. It sure takes it out of me."   
  
"Long distance is supposed to be your thing dear brother. You're supposed to be an Astronaut aren't you? You know endless days in space like the old man, going boldly forward and all that!"  
  
"I'm talking about swimming smart ass!" Alan snapped good-naturedly, all the while watching his brother. He knew he wanted to talk but not yet it seemed.  
  
"Come on then little brother. I'll take you on across the bay to the beach."  
  
"You're on." Alan enthused and re-entered the water knowing full well he wasn't going to win this one. Gordon was once an Olympic Champion.   
  
As Alan suspected there was no contest. Gordon, now warmed up and his mind focussed on the thrill of a challenge to win was a formidable opponent. He sat on the beach watching his brother struggle the last one hundred metres, his own swim completed nearly five minutes before.  
  
"Pretty boy." he scoffed. "I thought you'd at least be a challenge kiddo. I'm nearly ready to head back."   
  
"Yeah all right you win!" Alan gasped as he left the water and collapsed on the sand. Gordon lay down beside him with his hands behind his head. Alan's breathing finally returned to normal. There was now only silence on the beach.  
  
"Phew." Alan finally said. "I'm not going to be any good to Tin-Tin like this."  
  
Gordon sat up and gave his brother a good natured shove.  
  
"You've never been any good anyway and while you're on that subject Al, what's your excuse then for running off and getting married before you let me organise your bachelor party huh?" he began. "You know what a hoot that would have been!"  
  
Alan moaned. "I can just imagine what that would have been like if you had anything to do with it!" he said as he sat up next to him returning the shove with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"What do you mean? It would have one hell of a night with me running things."  
  
"You? You'd probably have killed me with the stunts you'd have dreamed up. I wouldn't have made it to the wedding."  
  
"But it would have been a great night. Imagine the women and the time we could have had with them!"  
  
Alan's face dropped.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I can't think like that any more Gordo. Dad's told me to grow up and think of Tin-Tin."  
  
Gordon frowned. He'd only been referring to a bachelor party. Alan's last night of "freedom". It didn't have to include women he supposed but he knew Alan well enough to know freedom to him included a night with a woman, usually one he had just met. Now here he was saying he couldn't think like that. The College Lover boy?  
  
"Hey man you only get married once." he shrugged. "You should've gone out with a bang. You had a reputation once you know."  
  
Alan sighed.  
  
"Yeah don't I know it and Kyrano knows it too. He asked me about it last night and I've never been more ashamed in my life to admit how I behaved in College. It's a wonder he's letting me stay married to Tin-Tin after what I told him.   
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Alan continued.  
  
"So do you gather by that Gordo, I won't be having a bachelor party any more than I'll be having a proper wedding?."   
  
"Yeah it was a bit of a bummer about the wedding hey. Tin-Tin's been designing her wedding dress for years."  
  
Alan sighed. "Yeah. I know. Don't remind me."   
  
The two brothers sat silently looking out to the sea. The dawn had broken and the sky was magnificent. The peace out here was wonderful. Life was pretty much perfect on Tracy Island at this time of the day. There were no worries or cares despite the changes they had both been through these past two years. It was heartening to sit in the silence and simply enjoy being brothers. Without turning his head Gordon said.  
  
"Alan are you scared?"  
  
"Scared of what?" asked Alan looking sideways at his brother.  
  
"Becoming a Father."  
  
Their eyes met and remained fixed on each other as Alan replied honestly.   
  
"I've only ever been really scared of three things in my whole entire life Gordo. The first was when you nearly died on me and that was the most scared I've ever been. It totally wiped me out. The second was facing Dad and Kyrano about Tin-Tin, and the third is being a Father. A Dad like our Father. I mean I'm not like him at all am I?"  
  
Gordon stifled an outburst of laughter.  
  
"You? If there was anyone the least like Dad it would be you."  
  
Alan frowned. He hated Gordon's honesty sometimes.   
  
"Well I already accept I'm not and that's why I'm scared. I can't give advice like he can or make things better like he could when we were small. Can you imagine me getting called up to school like Dad did with you and me? Remember the lectures? I couldn't lecture anyone. I wouldn't know what to say."  
  
Gordon grinned. He did remember the lectures and had always thanked God they'd had a Grandmother to intercede for them when things got really bad.  
  
"You should know what to say by heart. You got enough lectures from him little brother."  
  
"You got as many as I did; probably more." Alan replied in a huff.  
  
"No way! You didn't see me holed up with the Principal's daughter in the science lab lover boy."  
  
"No you were too damned busy blowing up the whole lab and saying it was an accident!."   
  
They both burst into laughter at their old exploits and as their laughter died, the two youngest Tracy brothers reflected on the dreadful time they had both given their father.  
  
"Yeah the old man is one hell of a Father Alan. He's going to be a hard act for you to follow." Gordon mused.  
  
"He's always been a hard act to follow. Try and fly in space knowing who he was and with him watching your every move. I've tried to be like him Gordo but he's never let on yet if I've ever met his expectations."  
  
Gordon shook his head at his brother. Hadn't Alan worked their Father out yet after all these years? No wonder they argued all the time.  
  
  
  
"If you meet his expectations Alan he doesn't say anything. Think about the lectures. We only ever got them for letting him down. You must be doing OK in the air kiddo if he's not saying anything."  
  
"I suppose you're right. International Rescue has been a bit of a turning point for me with Dad."  
  
"The way you argue with Dad, anything that gets you out of his hair would be a turning point!"  
  
Alan sighed. He didn't always argue with his Father. All four of his older brothers constantly ribbed him about his argumentative nature and how it aggravated their Father. He was tired of it. He didn't argue, he merely stated his opinion. It was just unfortunate that his Father never agreed with him.   
  
"Alan Have you ever wondered what we'd be doing right now if Dad hadn't formed International Rescue?" Gordon reflected.  
  
Alan hesitated before shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Me? I'd be on the Racing Circuit driving at crazy speeds and risking my life to win a stupid car race. I'd be living in Monte Carlo right now as far away from Dad as I could get. Wining, dining and loving a different woman every night of the week. I'd probably be wasting Dad's money everywhere. I don't know if I'd be happy and Dad wouldn't be but I know I'd be having a good time. I definitely wouldn't be married. You?"  
  
"I'd probably be in New York running Tracy Enterprises for Dad. Let's face it, Scott would still be in the Air Force he loved it so much, Virg'd still be flying all day and playing the piano all night, and Johnny would be so high up in NASA now we wouldn't be able to see him. Who's left to run things with Dad? Just the broken down ex WASP Lieutenant who was discharged with nothing else but his life. Nothing; a broken down body; broken down reputation, broken down heart."  
  
He swallowed, lifted his head and forced himself to smile. "So Alan. I guess I'd be in New York and like you I wouldn't be married either."  
  
Alan saw the hurt in his brother's eyes. He hated hearing Gordon talk like that. They had nearly lost him in that Hydrofoil accident and neither he nor any of his brothers had cared at the time what his injuries were or how fast they said he had been driving or who's fault it was. All they cared about was Gordon staying alive. His body had now recovered for the best part and he had learned to live with pain in his back, neck shoulders and legs. It was only when his heart started to ache that the pain in his body became unbearable.  
  
Obviously his heart was hurting now.  
  
"Gordo you don't have to put it on for me man. It's OK to talk to me about Jezz." Alan said quietly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about her." Gordon replied, turning his head away and tracing his finger through the sand.  
  
"Yes you do. You haven't talked about her for a while." Alan replied carefully.  
  
Gordon sighed and shook his head as he got to his feet and started walking away.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I'm over her now Alan," he muttered. "She's dead and it's no use dwelling on it any more."  
  
Alan watched him walk away. He wanted to talk all right. Well he wanted to talk to him too if the truth was known. He stood up and strode down the beach after him. Gordon stopped and whirled around.   
  
"Alan I asked you to swim with me because my back hurt not because I wanted to talk about Jezz all right?" he snapped.   
  
"Your back only hurts when you think about Jezz Gordo." Alan reminded him.  
  
"Leave it! I said I was over her. " he retorted turning away again. Alan did not move. As Gordon started to walk away he said loudly,  
  
"You never get over something like that you know. You might forget for a while but you never get over it."  
  
"Yeah well I have! She died in the accident and I've come to grips with killing her." he replied without looking back. "I'll see you back at the house."  
  
Alan still didn't move and instead said with painful honesty. "Don't you dare say that to me Gordo because I know you're lying. You saw me with Tin-Tin last night and the bottom line is that she reminded you of Jezz."  
  
Gordon stopped. He waited for Alan to walk over to him before looking at him with real discomfort.  
  
"How'd you know that?" he asked carefully, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"The blanket came from somewhere didn't it and I knew it wouldn't be Grandma. She suggests things but she doesn't want to see them work out in the flesh you know. I figured it had to be you and I knew it was when you asked me to come out here with you now."  
  
Alan's blue eyes looked accusingly at Gordon. Gordon looked away. He could never stare Alan down.  
  
"Little brother you cut a mighty fine figure in your birthday suit but after a while it gets a bit much for a guy to take." he replied trying to make a joke of it. Alan did not look like he thought it was funny. Gordon shrugged off Alan's icy stare.  
  
"Besides it was cold. I was just doing the two of you a favour."  
  
"What were you doing out here watching anyway?" Alan asked. "It was late when I left the villa. Don't you sleep?"   
  
"OK I followed you but only to check if you were all right after talking to Dad." he confessed. "And I admit I watched the two of you for a while. You know how it is."  
  
"No I don't know how it is." Alan snapped. " What I did with Tin-Tin is private Gordon. It's always been private and it's more private now. She's my wife. You had no right to watch anything."   
  
"Alan I ... "  
  
"Don't deny it or I swear I'll bust your ass; pain and all. You saw enough to remind you about making it with Jezz and that's sent you crazy with grief again. I'm sorry that's happened but it wouldn't have if you'd stayed home where you should have."  
  
"Yeah well I'm sorry I cared about how you were feeling Alan. What the hell is it to me if Dad gives it to you for knocking Tin-Tin up good and proper."   
  
Alan saw red. He surged forward and grasped Gordon's wetsuit with both of his fists. He pushed his own face up against Gordon's.   
  
"Don't you ever speak about Tin-Tin like that in front of me again." he seethed. "She's pregnant, not knocked up. You make it sound like what we did was some dirty little back alley job that didn't mean anything to me."  
  
Gordon tore Alan's hands from him and pushed him backwards.  
  
"Yeah? Well that's been your style for as long as I've known it Alan. And let's not forget that you wanted the little back alley abortion job done didn't you?"   
  
Alans' hand curled into a fist as his temper escalated further.   
  
"That's none of your damned business just like it was none of your damned business last night." he shouted.  
  
Alan tried to calm himself down. He was furious. How dare Gordon watch him like that and then have the gall to say Tin-Tin was nothing more than "knocked up". He'd gone through hell and high water with her Father and his last night. He'd sat up most of the night trying to make things right with her and he knew he'd be doing that for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
"Tin-Tin will just die if she finds out you watched us. You've made it hard enough for me with her with your stupid jokes. You've photographed us kissing and handed pictures out all over the house. You've copied private letters she wrote to me and wrapped everyone's Christmas gifts in them. You put those stupid condoms in my shopping bags so I'd unpack them in front of her and her father. Your jokes aren't funny any more Gordon and last night's effort was the least funny of all. It was an intrusion in my life. And I never intruded with you and Jezz. Ever."  
  
Alan swung around and faced the ocean, his arms folded and his face scarlet.  
  
"Alan I'm not going to tell her and I never was." Gordon said as his brother's words fired into his head like bullets from a gun. He had never intended to tell either of them what he had seen.  
  
"As if you wouldn't tell her!" Alan snapped turning back to face him. "You can't help yourself if you think there's a laugh in it for someone at my expense or Tin-Tin's. Gordo you and Jezz made out in Dad's bed when he was away on business just so you could brag that you'd done it in the old man's territory. I covered for you then so Grandma wouldn't catch you at it. I sure as hell didn't watch you. What gives you the right to think you can watch me?"  
  
"Alan..."  
  
"Shut up.Just don't say anything." Alan fumed. "I came out here knowing you'd seen us but despite that I was happy to just sit and listen to you talk about Jezz. I didn't come out here to hear you cheapen my wife or bad mouth me. I know you're hurting Gordon and I care about that, so if you want to talk start now and I'll listen. But I don't have all day. I've got a lot of making up to do with Tin-Tin and both Dad and Kyrano are watching me like a hawk to make sure I do it."  
  
There was a stunned silence between them. They had never argued before. Not like this.  
  
Gordon swallowed. He didn't know if he liked the Alan Tracy that now stood in front of him. The Alan Tracy he knew before would have simply laughed off the fact that he had watched earlier and made a comment that he would have scored ten out of ten for his performance. This Alan Tracy expected and commanded respect for himself and his wife. The Alan Tracy he knew could take a joke in the spirit it was intended. This Alan Tracy did not joke around now when it came to Tin-Tin's feelings. My baby brother has grown up overnight and right in front of my eyes, he acknowledged to himself with regret.   
  
"So?" Alan asked expectantly. "Do you want to talk about Jezz or not?"  
  
Gordon looked directly at his brother with a face of stone.  
  
"Like I said. I'm over her now."  
  
Alan shook his head knowing nothing was further from the truth.   
  
Gordon Tracy entered the blue Pacific water to return to the point. Alan knew he would grieve alone out there for hours before coming home.  
  
Jezz had been everything to him.  
  
Alan regretted his hard line stance with his brother but Gordon needed to realise something important too.  
  
Tin-Tin was now everything to him too.  
  
They were brothers and always would be no matter what.  
  
Tin-Tin was the mother of his child.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - FAMILY COMMITMENT - THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY - PART ONE  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	13. CHAPTER 11 FAMILY COMMITMENT THE BIRTH...

Author's Note - This Chapter is very long and as such as has been divided into four parts. Worry - Fear - Terror and ??? The cards do not stack well in the Tracy family. Thank you to my friend Lady Viva for her encouragement. Please review. mcj  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN - FAMILY COMMITMENT  
  
THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY - PART ONE- WORRY   
  
Brains looked up from the plans he was studying in great depth as the elevator shaft stopped at the laboratory door, indicating he had company. Jeff Tracy exited the elevator, closely followed by his two eldest sons.  
  
"Good a..afternoon M...Mr Tracy. Scott. V...Virgil." he stammered.  
  
Scott and Virgil both spoke in unison.  
  
"Hey there Brains."  
  
"Hi Brains."  
  
"So Brains…" Jeff asked. "How's it all coming?"  
  
"Err…unfortunately M… M… Mr. Tracy n...not too good I'm afraid." Brains replied.  
  
Jeff walked over to view the plans which were laid out across the table. Scott and Virgil came to stand beside him. All four men scanned the design carefully. After a few minutes Jeff looked over the top of Brains at both of his sons. They silently shook their heads in response to his questioning eyes.   
  
Jeff Tracy frowned. It obviously wasn't what Scott and Virgil wanted either. This was becoming frustrating. They were now up to the fourth set of plans and this new equipment was crucial to avoid a repeat of last month's failure.  
  
Last month had been only the third failure in the history of International Rescue and it had been a major one. Seventeen lives had been lost in that attempted rescue. All four Tracy brothers had been devastated as the mole failed to reach seventeen miners trapped under tonnes of rubble before they died. It had been the first time the mole had ever been too slow but the going had been tough with the limited space at the mouth of the mine. Tougher still was the very limited time they had been given to try to save the men.   
  
Scott had been forced to radio his Father to report that once the mole had broken through, all Gordon and Alan could find in the mine were "deceased persons". Scott almost choked on the words of failure as he uttered them. He didn't fail. International Rescue shouldn't have failed either.  
  
In the debriefing that followed, Jeff Tracy reminded his distraught sons that the mole had still been faster than the conventional equipment tried by the emergency services before calling them in. If they had been called earlier perhaps the Mole would have made it. He said that they had to accept International Rescue had done its best even though it had failed on this occasion. Failures were rare but they happened.  
  
However Scott and Virgil had taken the failure personally. Virgil had been operating the equipment and Scott had been manning mobile control issuing the instructions. The two of them had exchanged sharp words when Scott realised the mole wasn't going to make it in time. He had urged Virgil to move faster. Virgil knew he couldn't. The two brothers now wanted something done about it.  
  
Jeff continued to stress to his sons that the mole was still the fastest drilling equipment in existence. However Scott kept re-iterating to his Father that the mole had simply not been fast enough to reach those people in time. It had been too big and cumbersome to work swiftly in the conditions they had encountered without risking injury to the victims. What they needed was something smaller, faster and highly effective.   
  
Jeff had turned to Brains to design what his sons needed. International Rescue had to have the latest and best equipment and they needed it now. Jeff Tracy was annoyed with himself for failing to foresee the need for this particular machine. Seventeen families had lost loved ones because of it. It couldn't be allowed to happen again and it wouldn't if he had anything to do with it.   
  
Unfortunately Brains and Tin-Tin had been working on the design for over three weeks now and by the look of the latest plans they were no closer to designing what was required.  
  
"No Brains. " Jeff sighed. " That doesn't look like what we're after. Are you sure you're using the right calculations with the design?"  
  
Brains looked nervous. The calculations were Tin-Tin's area of expertise and he had noticed lately that quite a few of them had been very inaccurate. The calculations on this set of plans were imprecise to say the least and he had asked her to look at them again.  
  
Brains knew Tin-Tin was brilliant at mathematical formulas and his designs usually fell into place immediately with her assistance. The two of them were normally a great team but at the moment he knew that she was not coping well carrying her baby. She was also not producing her usual high standard of work and unfortunately it came at a time when International Rescue really needed it.  
  
"Err… Mr.Tracy… I believe Tin-Tin was r..revisiting some of those later on tonight."  
  
Jeff looked irritated. He needed the design completed. It was going to take three months to build once they'd agreed on it. Any further delays were going to cost more lives.   
  
"So where is she now Brains?" he asked trying not to show his annoyance.  
  
"Err… I believe she is sleeping M...Mr Tracy." he replied. "But s..since A...Alan has b...been in Thunderbird Five s..she's been working late into the evening to m…make up for it."   
  
"OK then Brains." Jeff nodded looking less than impressed. "If you think the formula change will alter things I'll wait until she has a look at it tonight and all of us will discuss it in the morning."  
  
Jeff left the laboratory disappointed. He needed that design and Tin-Tin was holding things up.  
  
"I suppose the delay can't be helped," he thought as he ascended in the elevator. "The girl is eight months pregnant." He remembered Lucy had been hopeless in her ninth month. She'd been forgetful and vague sometimes too and all she'd wanted to do was sleep.   
  
As Tin-Tin's father-in-law he understood perfectly how she must be feeling. As the head of International Rescue he needed that design and was annoyed that his Assistant Engineer was letting him down at the moment.  
  
However he knew better than to say anything especially around his Mother. She had been treating Tin-Tin like a crystal vase for the past six months, interfering in everything to do with her pregnancy. She'd also had far too much to say about Tin-Tin's involvement in International Rescue matters which hadn't sat too well with him lately. He had expectations of Tin-Tin just as he had of his sons. He'd bitten his tongue several times at his mother's uninvited interference and he'd be biting it now as he went upstairs. His mother was protective but she was worse when Alan was on rotation.  
  
And Alan was on rotation. His last rotation before the birth. He had two weeks left in Thunderbird Five and then one week at Tracy Enterprises in New York. The baby was due in four weeks.  
  
"I'd better have that design before then." he muttered as he exited the elevator upstairs.  
  
Josie and John Tracy looked up from their chess game as he returned to his desk and sat down with a degree of resignation. John recognised his annoyed look. So did Josie.  
  
"How's the design coming along then Dad?" asked John with interest as he moved his chess piece with a grin. He had her now.  
  
"John it isn't I'm afraid." he said in a disgruntled tone looking at the pile of papers in front of him. "Tin-Tin's looking at it again tonight I understand."  
  
"Jeff she should be resting not working." Josie protested immediately.  
  
"Mother." he snapped without looking up. "She's resting now."  
  
"That poor little child is nearly ready to birth your grandchild and you've still got her chained to that desk working on your designs." she continued. "You might be a workaholic Jeff but she isn't. Check-mate John!"  
  
John looked at her startled. There she was chewing his Father's ear and at the same time she was still able to out-smart him. His Grandmother never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"She's not chained to the desk Mother. You're exaggerating as usual. Brains told me she's been working in the evenings instead of during the day. And during the day she's resting all right?" he said deliberately.   
  
"Mmmm." she frowned disapprovingly turning back to the elder of her two blonde grandsons. She looked at the chess board and then at John.  
  
"I'll play you again sweetie but please make sure you pay attention this time."   
  
Scott and Virgil returned upstairs, deep in discussion. The two of them came to sit in front of their Father. Jeff gave them both a warning glance before they spoke indicating that their Grandmother was nearby. Scott recognised the glance. Virgil didn't.  
  
"Dad. Brains' design is basically good but Tin-Tin's calculations are hopeless at the moment." he exclaimed. "I don't know how she could be that far out."  
  
Jeff grimaced as he saw his mother turn around and glare.  
  
"They're tough calculations Virgil. Brains said she'll fix them tonight." he replied intentionally.   
  
"I hope Tin-Tin understands the urgency of this knowing how we felt pulling all those dead bodies out of that mine." he continued despite the fact that his Father had kicked him twice under the desk to remain silent.  
  
"Young man!"Josie thundered. "If you had a belly full of baby like that little girl you'd want everyone to be understanding of you I'm sure."  
  
Virgil reddened as he turned to her. "Sorry Grandma I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just anxious that's all. Pulling out those dead men was the worst feeling I've ever had and I don't want it to happen again."  
  
Josie stood up and looked imperiously around the room.  
  
"Now all of you listen here to me! Tin-Tin's feeling the worst she's ever felt too right at the minute. Stop your complaining all of you."  
  
"Mother I am not complaining honestly." Jeff sighed. "I just need that design."  
  
"You'll get your silly design. That little girl has never let you down Jeff Tracy and don't you forget that."  
  
Jeff bit his tongue...again. He only had four more weeks to put up with her interference. After that he knew his mother would be too pre-occupied with fussing over her great grandchild to give him grief like she was at the moment.   
  
"You're right of course mother." he smiled through clenched teeth. "I'm sure she'll have it for me soon."  
  
Tin-Tin Tracy swallowed as she listened to the conversation in the next room. Her mistakes were obviously major and were now impacting on International Rescue. She had better work harder.  
  
But she was tired and hadn't felt well for three days now...  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Another week passed and they were still no closer to agreement on the design for the new equipment. The two of them now discussed plan number seven. It was eight o'clock in the evening and they had been in the laboratory all day. Tin-Tin felt exhausted. Her back hurt, her feet and hands were swollen and now the baby had started kicking too.  
  
Tin-Tin placed one hand in the small of her back and the other on her hugely distended stomach and grimaced.  
  
"A...Are you a...all right Tin-Tin?" Brains asked looking worried.  
  
Her hand moved to her temple as he spoke. Her head hurt like crazy too.  
  
She flashed him a tired smile.  
  
"Yes of course I am but I really think I need to sit down for a bit Brains. I've been on my feet down here for days and the weight of this baby isn't helping things."  
  
Brains looked at how large her stomach was. Being the genius he was he marvelled at the extent that Tin-Tin's body had expanded to accommodate Alan's child over the past six months. If only they could emulate that capacity in the engineering world he thought to himself.  
  
"You c...certainly have gr...grown Tin-Tin."  
  
She looked down at herself and sighed.  
  
"Imagine how big I'll be in another three weeks. I've doubled in size these past two weeks. I don't know what Alan's going to say when he sees me."  
  
"Uhhh probably the same as me I think."  
  
"Yes well I'm hardly attractive to anyone looking like this." she grumbled as she sat down and began the calculations. "Especially to Alan."  
  
As she worked her pencil slipped from her swollen fingers and onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it!" she snapped. " I can't even hold onto a stupid pencil let alone get this right."  
  
Brains stepped forward to pick up the pencil as he anxiously peered at the formula.  
  
"N...No Tin-Tin." he said pointing at the error. "T..That should be squared not m...multiplied."  
  
She looked at the calculation. He was right. She'd been thinking about how bad her head was hurting and not concentrating again. Tears formed in her eyes as she threw the pencil across the room in frustration.  
  
"M..Maybe we should call it a d...day Tin-Tin." said Brains carefully picking up the pencil again.   
  
"I know Mr. Tracy needs this Brains." she said apologetically . "And I'm sorry it's taking me so long. I'll take a break for dinner and then I'll come back and work on it a bit longer."  
  
"P..Perhaps it would be best if you r...rested Tin-Tin. Y...You look t..terrible."  
  
"Thanks Brains." she said flatly. " I really needed you to say that to me the way I feel at the moment."  
  
Brains decided by her tone that he'd said enough for one day if he wanted to stay out of trouble. But he was a little worried and wondered if he should speak to Josie Tracy about it. Tin-Tin really didn't look very well and hadn't looked well all day. She hadn't looked well for several days now. No he guessed he'd better not tell Josie. The designs would never be finished.   
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Josie Tracy as the two of them entered the dining room. "I was starting to think you weren't going to join us."  
  
She looked at Tin-Tin.  
  
"How are you dear?"  
  
"I'm a little tired Mrs Tracy."  
  
"It's Grandma." she pointed out.  
  
Jeff Tracy looked at Brains expectantly. Brains shook his head indicating the design still wasn't ready. Jeff said nothing. He didn't need to. His disapproval was apparent on his face.  
  
Tin-Tin saw their silent exchange.  
  
"Mr. Tracy I'm working on it tonight." she said anxiously. "I'll finish it for you as soon as I can I promise. The calculations are difficult Sir."  
  
Josie passed her the vegetables.  
  
"You just forget about work young lady." she directed. " You concentrate on nourishing my great grandchild."  
  
Tin-Tin almost dropped the plate as she tried to hold it.  
  
"I'm sorry Grandma." she apologised. "I'm a bit clumsy at the moment with my hands all swollen up. Would you mind doing this for me?"  
  
Josie looked at the young girl's fingers as she took the plate from her. She began to worry at the extent of the swelling in them.  
  
"You've been on your feet for far too long today sweetie. I've no doubt your ankles are swollen too. You need to have a good lie down after this. There'll be no more work for you tonight."   
  
"But Mrs Tracy I have to..."  
  
"It's Grandma. And don't argue dear. I know what's best for you and that baby of yours. Now eat your dinner and get ready for bed. I'll be seeing to you myself."  
  
Jeff Tracy bit his tongue again. His mother was still interfering in International Rescue business and he still didn't have that design.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Alan Tracy paced the floor of Thunderbird Five like a caged lion. This had been the longest rotation of his life and he still had a week of it to go.   
  
God he hated it up here and if that wasn't bad enough he then had to endure another week away from home with Hank Davies ordering him around in New York.   
  
The week in New York working for his Father immediately after the four week stint in Thunderbird Five had really knocked him around these past six months and he was getting tired. Tired in body and tired in spirit.  
  
He just wanted to go home.  
  
He had asked his Father if he could give New York a miss this one time after the rotation. He wanted to be with Tin-Tin for her last two weeks. He felt she needed to have him nearby even if he couldn't do anything.   
  
Jeff Tracy had refused pointing out to Alan that he still owed him a good deal of money and that there was ample time for him to fulfil his commitments in New York before the baby would come.  
  
"First babies are usually late." he said. "And you know you have a job to do son."  
  
"If he would have let me race in the Sans I'd have paid him back by now." Alan complained loudly in a disgruntled voice with no-one up in the satellite to hear him. "...and I could have been with Tin-Tin next week. I hardly see her anymore between this damned place and New York."  
  
He started to think about Tin-Tin and wondered how she was coping without him.   
  
Surprisingly for a young woman who was capable of doing anything on her own, Tin-Tin had not coped well with the pregnancy changes at all . He had certainly found that out the hard way. Everything his Father had said would happen had happened. She had been irritable and unhappy as her shape changed. She had cried about how fat she was getting and how unattractive she thought she was to him. He had taken her in his arms and tried to tell her it didn't make any difference to him but it didn't seem to make her feel any better. He had been forced to recall his Father's words over and over.  
  
"Love her no matter what you get back in return. Remember you did this to her in the first place."   
  
Well he was trying to love her and he was trying to remember that it was him that did it to her but boy it was tough sometimes.  
  
However despite it all, both he and Tin-Tin were looking forward to the birth of their baby now and they had every reason to be excited about it. It would be the most happy and special day the Tracy family had experienced in a long very time. Only the two of them knew why.  
  
Four weeks ago he had sat by Tin-Tin's by side holding her hand as she underwent her final scan of their baby in San Diego. The Doctor had asked if the two of them wanted to know the sex of the baby and after some hesitation on their part they had agreed they wanted to know.  
  
The Doctor told them that their baby was a little girl. Alan's hand had squeezed hers with elation as her eyes had filled with happy tears. Once outside the Doctor's Office he had gathered her up in his arms and kissed her over and over again and he hadn't cared who saw him or what anyone said. A girl! A baby girl!  
  
After seeing that photo of Tin-Tin as a beautiful three year old child in Kyrano's private rooms, Alan Tracy had secretly wanted this baby to be a little girl.  
  
Now his dream had come true and he was delighted.  
  
He had stood kissing her in the same foyer where he had stood six months ago as an arrogant brat. A spoilt rich man's brat who had brought his lover to have the product of his lust aborted. Now he stood kissing the same woman with absolute joy because she would give birth to that precious little girl. Tin-Tin was still his lover but she had now become much more than that and would always be much more than that. She was now his wife.  
  
How could he have ever thought about aborting their baby? Life had certainly turned around for him for the better since the day that voice had made him have a good look at himself.  
  
His father did not think he was capable of fathering a daughter. He kept asking him what he would be naming his son. Alan kept saying he and Tin-Tin had not decided. No-one had asked about naming a daughter.  
  
Alan knew his Father would be delighted to have a grand-daughter and his Grandmother would be overjoyed. It would thrill them both more when he told them she would be christened after the two women who were instrumental in the Tracy family; "Lucy Josephine."   
  
Lucy Josephine Tracy; the first little girl to be born to the Tracy family in six generations and the Tracy son who had fathered her hadn't wanted to be a Father at all.  
  
He was now the Tracy son who looked forward to the birth more than anyone.  
  
Only the two of them knew about Lucy Josephine at the moment and it was news that they were not prepared to share with anyone.  
  
They had shopped for baby's clothing that day and wanting to hug the secret to themselves like two naughty schoolchildren, they had purchased everything they were taking with them in blue. That would keep everyone guessing. The mountain of other things they had purchased to be held at the store for collection in December were delicate feminine colours that reflected Tin-Tin's eloquent taste.  
  
One purchase however had been special and only Alan Shepherd Tracy knew about it.   
  
As Tin-Tin rested in the hotel before their flight home, Alan had returned to the store alone. He had seen a bracelet earlier. He had looked at it while Tin-Tin was deciding what outfit she would bring the newest member of International Rescue home in. The tiny gold bracelet had two small pink ivory hearts resting daintily on either side of its name plate. Tin-Tin had called him away and asked him to purchase the outfit for the baby. He had smiled at her and forgotten all about the bracelet.   
  
Later that day he had held the bracelet in the palm of his hand marvelling at how small and delicate it was. He knew his little Lucy Josephine would be small and delicate like Tin-Tin and he wanted the first gift she received in her life to be from her Daddy.   
  
Her very young, very frightened and very inexperienced Daddy.  
  
The Daddy who remembered what he had nearly done to her and wanted show how sorry he felt. This was the only way he knew how.  
  
Alan had purchased the tiny gift for his baby daughter that afternoon and arranged for it to be engraved with the two names that meant so much to the Tracy family. He had carried it with him ever since and often looked at it when he missed Tin-Tin up here in Thunderbird Five. He also carried with him something else he had purchased that afternoon. Something he knew Tin-Tin had wanted from him for a long time and something he would finally give her without reservation when she gave birth to his daughter.  
  
Alan yawned as he paced. He never slept well up here. He always lay half awake listening for a rescue call. It had been worse since the failure in the mine. Time was critical. They had found that out the hard way! They had to act immediately and whoever was in the satellite was responsible for acting.  
  
He wondered if Brains and Tin-Tin had had any success with the design of the new equipment they needed to avoid a recurrence of that disaster. He'd hated the feeling of failure as they pulled those bodies from the mine. Someone's Father. Someone's son. Someone's husband.He had felt useless. More useless than he felt sitting up here hour after hour, day after day.  
  
He looked at the clock which showed Tracy Island time.   
  
Ten o'clock in the evening.   
  
He'd call and see how the design was coming on...and ask after Tin-Tin.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"This is Jeff Tracy. Go ahead Alan."  
  
Jeff Tracy looked at his youngest son on the monitor. The boy looked tired. Both he and John always started to look that way in the last week before rotation. Those long, lonely, incessant hours in space were tough and took their toll on his sons.   
  
"Hi Dad. I was just calling to check on Tin-Tin."  
  
"Tin-Tin's fine." Jeff said. "A bit tired but all right. She's lying down at present."  
  
"My Grandma again?"  
  
"Yes Alan. Your Grandmother again!"  
  
"I guess I won't ask to speak with her then. By the way Dad, how's the design coming?"  
  
"Slowly." Jeff replied carefully knowing that Alan would pick up on any negativity. "Tin-Tin was going to finish it off tonight but..."  
  
"Grandma again?"  
  
"Yes Grandma again!"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Jeff Tracy look inquisitively at his son.  
  
"Any action to report Alan?"  
  
"No Dad but I've been keeping an eye on a situation over in the north of Italy. There is some bad flooding going on but things seem to be under control."  
  
"Well continue on with that but if we're needed Alan let me know quickly. We don't want a repeat of that mine."  
  
"No Sir we don't."  
  
Alan looked at his Father who expected him to end the call. He had really only called base to talk to her.  
  
"Dad I know you don't like me jamming up the frequency but could I talk to Tin-Tin please Sir? I haven't seen her for over three weeks now and I just want to see for myself that she's all right."  
  
Jeff Tracy looked at his son's worried expression. He remembered how much he'd worried about Lucy too when she was due to give birth to Scott and he was in mandatory live-in training. He had stolen out of the training camp in the middle of the night to see her and hear her say she and the baby were all right. He knew how Alan felt but he couldn't afford the frequency to be tied up for too long.   
  
"All right son. I'll put you through to your apartments but keep it brief all right?"  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
Tin-Tin lay fast asleep on the king size bed in the new four room apartment Jeff Tracy had constructed in the villa for the two of them after their wedding. It had been tastefully fitted with a bedroom, a nursery, a bathroom, and a small living area.  
  
Josie stood beside the bed worrying about the size of Tin-Tin ankles when she saw her wrist communicator flashing. She frowned in disapproval. It was probably Jeff again wanting her to work on that stupid design of his. Poor little girl, she thought.  
  
Tin-Tin woke up with a start and answered the communicator. Her face lit up into an instant smile. Josie knew only one person who could make Tin-Tin's features light up like that.   
  
Her youngest Grandson.   
  
She was surprised Jeff had allowed Alan to talk to her. He hated the frequencies in Thunderbird Five being tied up for personal calls.   
  
She stood up and left the room knowing they would want to talk privately.  
  
"You stay on that bed now young lady!" she warned as she left the room. "That swelling has to go down before I'll be letting you up again."  
  
Tin-Tin rolled her eyes as she looked at Alan.  
  
"Let me guess? Grandma?" he laughed.  
  
"Yes Alan your Grandma! She's driving me crazy. She'd have me trying to work flat on my back if she could."  
  
"Dad said you were going to work tonight." he frowned. "And like my Grandma, I don't know if I approve of that."   
  
"Alan you know I have to get this design finished and I'm hardly very quick with the formulas at the moment. I have to work."  
  
"Yeah well you slow down young lady or you'll be dealing with me!" he laughed doing a dreadful impersonation of his Grandmother.   
  
"Alan. Stop it! I know she means well."  
  
"Yeah that's why she's driving you crazy right? Wait until she's got our little girl to love. She'll drive me crazy then on how to raise her."  
  
"Shh...that's our secret. Someone might overhear you."  
  
"Why who else is there?" he asked.  
  
"Well...no-one."  
  
"Well then I can say what I like to you then can't I?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I could say lots of personal and very intimate things baby."   
  
"I wish you would."  
  
"What sorts of personal things would you like to hear? That I love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I miss you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I want you."  
  
Her face fell.   
  
"No you wouldn't want me like this. You should see me at the moment. I'm huge."   
  
"I can see you and I'm not complaining." he said ignoring the fact that he had never seen her face so swollen. He smiled mischievously. "And I do want you Tin-Tin. Boy do I ever want you."  
  
"I want you too Alan."  
  
"Not as much as I want you."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"There are no maybe's where you are concerned baby."   
  
They were silent as they looked at each other lovingly.  
  
"And how is my little girl?"  
  
"She's fine. I'm going for my check-up tomorrow with Grandma but I'm sure everything's OK with her."  
  
"And what about her mommy? Is she OK?"  
  
"I'm fine too. Although..."  
  
She saw his face instantly cloud with worry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. It's nothing. I've had a lot of swelling in my hands and feet Alan and a bit of a headache these past few days."  
  
"It's all those hours you're working baby."  
  
"We've already discussed that. It's my job Alan."  
  
"Yeah well you'd be on maternity leave in any other job. Now you take it easy Tin-Tin or I'll talk to Grandma about you myself. You really will have something to complain about then.  
  
They both laughed and as they looked at each other their faces fell as they realised the call had to come to an end.  
  
"Baby. I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Alan."  
  
"I miss you so much."   
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"I wish I was there with you."  
  
She looked longingly at his tired, handsome face. She wanted to feel his arms around her but International Rescue dictated that those arms stayed out there empty in the lonliness of space.   
  
"You look so tired Alan. Don't worry you'll be home soon."  
  
"No I still have to go to New York after rotation."  
  
"I wish your Father would change his mind about that Alan."  
  
"Honey Dad's flashing me to leave the frequency. I've got to go now..."  
  
"No Alan please don't go. .." she began begging him to talk just a little longer.  
  
"This is Thunderbird Five. Alan Tracy out."  
  
Tears welled in Tin-Tin's eyes. She really missed Alan and wanted him to come home.  
  
She ran her hands over her bump and felt the kicking of their baby.  
  
"Lucy you're going to miss your Daddy when he goes away just as much as I do. Your Grandfather sends him away for International Rescue far too much." she whispered. "It's not fair to either of us anymore."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Josie Tracy looked around the kitchen with great authority as she waited anxiously for Kyrano to brew some fresh coffee for her son.  
  
"Kyrano you're going to have to watch that little girl of yours you know." she commented sharply looking at him and speaking with her usual directness.   
  
Jeff had decided to wait up while Alan monitored the situation in Italy and it looked like being a long night with quite a few cups of coffee ahead.   
  
"How so Mrs Tracy?" asked Kyrano turning to look at her.  
  
"She's working far too hard and running herself into the ground for International Rescue at the moment. And to be quite frank with you Kyrano I'm worried about her."  
  
Kyrano nodded. He was worried too. He had noticed Tin-Tin's tired and swollen appearance these last few days and had intended to speak with her reminding her of the need to rest. His daughter was only a slight young girl and it was obvious to Kyrano that she was really struggling to carry her child now. It concerned him she still had three weeks to go.   
  
"She wouldn't be working like that if my Grandson was here." Josie remarked. "Alan would soon set his Father straight."  
  
"Yes young Mr. Alan certainly speaks his mind these days." Kyrano agreed.  
  
Kyrano now unequivocally approved of his daughter's marriage to Alan Tracy. Jeff Tracy's youngest son had grown up quickly since marrying Tin-Tin and it was clear that he obviously loved her and was making a big effort to make her happy.   
  
He had also become very forthright in his opinions, particularly where Tin-Tin's health or well-being was concerned. If Alan were here now Kyrano knew Tin-Tin would be nowhere near that laboratory. But he wasn't here and he took Josie's point about how hard she was working at the moment.   
  
"The child is very large too Mrs. Tracy do you not think?" Kyrano asked her.  
  
Josie nodded. She had been observing that. She had made a mental note for herself to speak with Tin-Tin's doctor about it.  
  
"Yes I've a feeling that she is going to need a caesarian delivery if that baby gets much bigger."  
  
"I'm not in favour of that at all." a voice behind her said bluntly.  
  
It was Jeff who had come to find out why his coffee was taking so long.  
  
"Now Jeff don't you start your worrying again. I know you're not in favour of it for obvious reasons but the baby is big and you're not going to be the one doing all the laboring."  
  
Jeff frowned. Scott had been a big baby and Lucy had delivered him naturally. Admittedly she'd had a hard time of it but she had managed it all the same. Lucy hadn't been any bigger than Tin-Tin so a caesarian birth shouldn't be necessary. Especially after what had happened to Lucy with Alan.  
  
"I'm just covering the bases Jeff. We don't want any mistakes this time do we?" she asked deliberately hoping he would take the point and keep out of things.   
  
"I'm still not keen on the idea." he replied in a disgruntled tone. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Oh Jeff don't be silly. It's not dangerous. When they're well planned there's nothing to worry about." Josie snapped. He was making her nervous.  
  
"The Doctor will give my daughter good advice Mr. Tracy." Kyrano assured him seeing the tension building between Jeff Tracy and his mother. "Please do not worry."  
  
"Yeah well a certain Doctor didn't give my wife good advice twenty-one years ago "Jeff Tracy said directly.   
  
He turned to leave the kitchen with his coffee in hand as he looked straight into Kyrano's eyes. "And you know I lost Lucy as a result of it Kyrano."  
  
Josie watched him go. Despite all of his carrying on about the importance of designs and the tough exterior he put on, she knew deep down that Jeff Tracy was a true family man. That family man was obviously very worried about this birth. She could see it written all over his face. For him to mention Lucy's death when he never talked about it to anyone made it clear to Josie that he was becoming more than just a little anxious for Tin-Tin.   
  
And his son.  
  
Josie had to admit she was feeling anxious too. She had never lost that uneasy feeling she had felt in Tin-Tin's room nearly six months ago as she watched her sleep.   
  
Her intuition was pretty good too.  
  
No.  
  
Jeff was just starting to unnerve her with all his worrying.  
  
It had to be bad memories that hopefully would heal in this family soon.   
  
It wouldn't happen again.   
  
Could it?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
  
Alan Tracy gripped the console of Thunderbird Five in fear listening to the frequency. The situation in Italy was critical. Now the floodwaters had collapsed a section of an old disused mine shaft near San Marino. Two young boys reported missing earlier had been detected in an air pocket in the shaft. The water was rising slowly in the shaft. They had radioed for International Rescue.  
  
"Oh God." he swallowed. "Dad's going to flip.We haven't got the new equipment."  
  
He answered the call as his stomach turned. These were not grown men in danger. These were children.  
  
"This is International Rescue. I'm reading you. Stand by to give me your position."   
  
He immediately contacted his Father.   
  
"Thunderbird Five to base."  
  
Jeff Tracy immediately appeared on the screen.  
  
"Go ahead Alan."  
  
"Dad... we've received a distress call from that Italian situation I was monitoring. There are two kids trapped in an air pocket in an old disused mine. The floodwaters I told you about before have collapsed the mine. The water is rising Sir. I'm getting further details now. "  
  
Jeff's face reddened as he looked at his son with real panic.  
  
"Damn it Alan."  
  
"I know Sir. We don't have the new equipment yet." he said reading his Father's mind.  
  
"Get all of the details Alan. We'll just have to do the best we can again."  
  
Jeff moved to summon his four sons and Brains to the lounge.  
  
Scott, Virgil and Gordon paled as they were briefed on the mission. John stood quietly. He hadn't been on the last rescue but had heard the whole thing from Thunderbird Five.   
  
"We won't fail again right?" he asked his Father. John wasn't too keen on pulling out dead children.  
  
Scott slammed his fist angrily into the desk when he realised they were going to need the very equipment they didn't have again.  
  
" Damn Dad. You can't assure me it's not going to happen again. These are kids. I told you we needed that equipment quickly."  
  
"Son it's pointless worrying about what we don't have. We're wasting time. Get yourself in the air. I know we don't have the equipment but I'm sending Brains with you to use some ideas from it."  
  
"The mole's too slow Dad." Virgil said in an alarmed voice as he recalled his devastation last time. "Ideas won't help."  
  
" Brains' ideas always help Virgil. Now get going. Alan will give you the position once you are airborne."  
  
"FAB Dad."  
  
Jeff watched the Thunderbird craft leave Tracy island headed for Italy. He was seething inside.  
  
He didn't know how he was going to tell her but he was going to. He needed that design now.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Tin-Tin awoke and sat up to look at the clock on the sideboard. It was nearly seven thirty. She grimaced as her head told her she should continue to lie down. She rubbed her hand across her forehead. She couldn't lie down. She had to get some work done before Scott flew her to the mainland for her check-up. A few more hours and the design would hopefully be complete.  
  
This headache was really making her miserable and she had now resorted to taking aspirin to relieve it. She had been very careful not to take anything during her pregnancy but the headache had now become unbearable. She reached into the drawer and took the tablets.  
  
"A little aspirin won't hurt" she assured herself. "But I'll mention this headache to the Doctor today."  
  
Tin-Tin had to admit she really didn't feel well. She decided to miss breakfast and go straight to the laboratory.  
  
As she descended in the elevator she noticed Thunderbird One was missing from its hangar. Scott must have been called out overnight. Thunderbird Two was gone too.  
  
"Oh well there goes my appointment." she shrugged. "Alan won't be too happy about that but I guess it can't be helped if there's been a rescue."   
  
She entered the laboratory and began to work. The calculations seemed easier today. The aspirin had definitely helped.   
  
"My hands are still up though." she sighed. "And my feet are huge. I think I'll sit down while I do these so it doesn't get any worse."  
  
The baby started kicking and a ripple of pain ran across the top of her abdomen.  
  
"Don't little one." she thought rubbing her stomach. "I have to get these designs finished for your Grandfather today."  
  
The door to the laboratory opened. It was Alan's father.  
  
"Hello Tin-Tin." Jeff Tracy said as pleasantly as he could given what he had come to say.   
  
"Hello Mr. Tracy." she replied.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" he enquired politely.  
  
"I'm OK Sir." she lied but it was always her standard answer when Jeff Tracy was around. He walked over to look at the design and then at her.   
  
"How are the calculations coming along then? You seem to have made an good start on things today by the look of things."  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"That's good then." he smiled tightly. " I guess you noticed the Thunderbirds were missing when you came down."   
  
"Yes Sir. Normally I hear them take off but I was really tired last night. I'm always tired at the moment." she replied.  
  
"Yes I recall how tired Alan's mother used to be around this time. Pregnancy certainly takes it out of a woman doesn't it. "  
  
Tin-Tin was becoming nervous. She could see from his face he wasn't happy.   
  
"Mr. Tracy I'm feeling all right. I'll work all day today since I can't make my appointment with the Doctor."  
  
"Honey. International Rescue can't wait any longer. I need you to work until this design is ready. If that's all day and most of the night then that's what I need you to do for me right now."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. His tone was compassionate but his message wasn't. She knew he was displeased with her.  
  
"Mr. Tracy ..."  
  
"Tin-Tin. Hard as this may sound to you, I employ you to do a job just as I employ Brains and my own sons. The fact that Alan is my son and you are his wife has nothing to do with my request to you to have a quick and accurate design prepared to make this Organisation function at maximum efficiency. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"  
  
He saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
However he had just heard the tears of his son John as he and Gordon salvaged the bodies of the two drowned children they had failed to reach in time in Italy. Gordon was now conditioned to death. John was not. His sons would soon be on their way back devastated. International Rescue had failed for a fourth time because of the delay.  
  
"Honey." he said carefully. "I understand you are very tired, really I do but I'm afraid I'm now setting you and Brains a deadline. I want that design on my desk from the two of you by ten o'clock tonight. You and I both know it isn't Brains that's holding it up don't we?"  
  
She lowered her head so he did not see her crying.   
  
"Yes Sir. It will be on your desk before then. I'm sorry Sir."  
  
"That's good then honey. You should understand that Brains needed your final calculations last night . Brains went with the boys to see if we could modify the existing equipment and with the right calculations they may have been able to."  
  
Jeff Tracy said nothing for a few moments as he debated whether to continue. The young woman who sat in front of him was his daughter-in-law. He knew that. She was heavily pregnant with his grandchild. He knew that too. But she was also a member of International Rescue and International Rescue had failed again. International Rescue couldn't fail any more. His sons would be told the same on their return.  
  
"Tin-Tin look at me." he said in his powerful voice.  
  
He waited for her to raise her teary eyes to his. She noted his eyes were like hard, cold steel. They were also without sleep. He had been up all night.  
  
"You need to realise that two young boys have now died because he didn't have those calculations. Honey that can't happen again. Understand?"  
  
"I understand Sir." she whispered trying not to cry. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Good then. I'll leave you to it Tin-Tin. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me for it. Brains will most likely join you after the boys return and I debrief them all."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
As he went to leave he turned back to look at her.  
  
"I am speaking to you as a member of International Rescue Tin-Tin. This discussion has been confidential between you and I. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Tracy." she whispered.   
  
She knew what that meant. He had forbidden her to confide in Alan.   
  
Their International Rescue life and their private life were two different things and Jeff Tracy had made that very clear to them both.  
  
She watched him leave feeling totally distressed and as he closed the door she dissolved into a flood of tears.   
  
Her head had really start to hurt again and she still had the unwavering pain in her body. However she felt nothing but the blinding pain in her heart.   
  
It had been her fault the little boys had died. Jeff Tracy hadn't said it to her outright but she knew that was what he had meant.   
  
She had failed to do her job and now she had better get on with it.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Author's note - Jeff Tracy can seem hard sometimes but please don't blast me yet.  
  
There are many different sides to a story as you'll soon find out!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
FAMILY COMMITMENT - THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY- PART 2 - FEAR  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	14. CHAPTER 11 FAMILY COMMITMENT PART 2 FEAR

Author's Note - Well I did plead not to be flamed too quick and I think it's more dangerous writing on the Fan Fic site than IR going out on rescues. However I'll continue anyway! This is a story I'd like to be told. mcj  
  
CHAPTER 11 - FAMILY COMMITMENT  
  
THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY - PART TWO - FEAR  
  
"Johnny. Come on son. You and Gordon did your best." Jeff Tracy soothed patting his distraught son on the back as he looked remorsefully at his three other sons who either sat or stood in silence in various positions around the room.   
  
The debriefing continued.   
  
Jeff Tracy's voice was gentle and sympathetic as his middle son stood with his back to his brothers looking out at the ocean. He knew John was on the verge of tears again. John heaved an emotional sigh and leaned his head against the window. His china blue eyes could only see the lifeless bodies of the two young boys who had died minutes before he and Gordon had reached them. They also saw the face of the boy's mother as he had said how dreadfully sorry he was that they had not made it in time.  
  
  
  
"Dad you weren't out there. They were only kids." he whispered in despair. "We should have gotten to them. If only we could have worked a little faster."  
  
His voice shook as he tried to control his see-sawing emotions.  
  
"I worked as fast as I could Johnny." Virgil said quietly. "We nearly made it. The kids were still OK when the mole broke through thanks to Brains. He did those new calculations which got us in there faster. It's only…"  
  
"It's only what Virg?" John asked turning to face him. "Are you saying I was too slow getting down there or something? Because if that's what you mean, just come right out and say it to me."  
  
"John." Scott's voice boomed with almost the same authority as his Father's." That's not what Virgil is saying at all."  
  
"Well what is he saying Scott?" John interjected. "You tell me then."  
  
Scott folded his arms and leaned against the wall looking his younger brother. He knew John would react like this. John took everything personally. He always did but if the truth was known he wasn't the only one feeling that way at the moment.  
  
"Virg is saying that at least we brought ourselves some extra time. The new equipment obviously would have made it quicker too but there is still an element of doubt in my mind as to whether it would have mattered how fast we got through. The water came up too fast in that shaft to reach those kids before the mine flooded."  
  
Jeff Tracy watched the emotional exchange between his four assembled sons.  
  
Scott showed no emotion as usual. He simply assessed the situation for what it was worth and made no excuses for anything. He was so like him.  
  
Virgil was sitting there only commenting when he knew it was necessary for him to do so. He was astute and so like his mother in more than just looks.  
  
John was ever prepared to shoulder the blame. It was the nature of his middle son.  
  
Gordon said nothing at all. He never did if he couldn't make a joke of it and there was certainly nothing funny about this situation.  
  
This was the harsh reality of a hands-on rescue that had failed and it was never more evident than right now between the four walls of Jeff Tracy's study. International Rescue needed to re-group and analyse the reason for its failure…again.   
  
Jeff cleared his throat and stood up to his full height as he addressed his sons.  
  
"I think what we should all be focussing on is the fact that the mole got through earlier this time and by the looks of things, the new equipment will work once we have it. Is that fair comment Brains?"  
  
Brains nodded from where he was standing silently in the corner of the room.  
  
"Y..Yes. M…Mr Tracy. V…V…Very promising."  
  
"Mmm. Good then." he said almost to himself. "Scott, could Thunderbird One's flight time have been improved?"  
  
"No Dad." Scott replied shaking his head. "I gained five minutes this time.  
  
"Thunderbird Two?"  
  
"No Dad." Virgil replied. "I made good time and landed ahead of schedule."  
  
"What about unloading the pod?"  
  
"Handled three minutes faster than the first mine Dad."  
  
Jeff Tracy shrugged.  
  
"Alan radioed straight in from Thunderbird Five when he got the call so we can't blame inefficiency in our response times then. Hopefully the new equipment will right things won't it Brains?"  
  
"Y…Yes M…Mr Tracy. It s…should."  
  
"That's provided we get the new equipment." Virgil stressed with a little too much emphasis on the "get" for his Father's liking.  
  
"Virgil you'll get the equipment." Jeff Tracy said firmly.  
  
"Dad we need the tools to do the job now." Scott flashed. "I for one am sick of leaving Tracy Island without the right equipment to succeed."  
  
He hated failure and all the insecurity that went with it and it wasn't their fault that they had failed again. Even if Tin-Tin had finished the calculations last week, the design would still have been only in the production stage. They wouldn't have had the equipment to use anyway.  
  
But they still didn't even have the design and that bothered Scott a great deal.  
  
"Scott I'll see to it that you have the equipment within the month." his Father promised hearing the agitation in his eldest son's voice. He was feeling agitated too but if Tin-Tin wouldn't step down what could he do?  
  
"We can't even get a blasted design! How can we get the equipment?" Scott replied starting to pace up and down.  
  
"I'll have the design in my hand by this evening Scott." Jeff Tracy assured him confidently. "Leave the production of it to me. Tracy Enterprises in Tokyo can manufacture the separate components as an urgent order and I'll have them here in a few weeks. Now I want you to all have something to eat and then go and try to get some sleep. We've done the best we could and I'm sorry that things didn't work out how we'd hoped. But we need to move forward as a result of this so I'm asking you not to dwell on it.  
  
All four Tracy brothers looked at each other uneasily. How could their Father guarantee the design tonight when he had been promising it for over three weeks without success?  
  
As they all turned to leave the study, Jeff called Brains back to his desk.  
  
"Brains. I'm afraid I'll need you in the Lab with Tin-Tin once you've rested up a bit."  
  
"I…I gathered that M…M…Mr Tracy." he stammered.   
  
Jeff looked at him in the same direct way as he had looked at Tin-Tin.  
  
"Do whatever you have to do to get the designs finished."  
  
"Y…Yes Sir. "  
  
"You obviously understand where I am coming from don't you son?"  
  
"I...I... Yes."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Thank you Brains and I'm sorry I have to push you like this."  
  
Brains looked nervously at Scott as they left the room together.   
  
What had he said to Tin-Tin?  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Scott Tracy allowed himself to release an emotional sigh as he stood under the steaming hot water. Wearily he washed his exhausted body as he dwelled on International Rescue's last failure in the field.  
  
Failure. The most reviled word in his vocabulary  
  
The Air Force was never like this. He hadn't failed in the Air Force.  
  
He flew the mission. He excelled during it. He out- manoeuvered everyone. He returned with the mission accomplished and more often than not he was decorated for it.   
  
Four years in Red Flag as the undoubted master of the air. He had never ever failed.  
  
"Nineteen people now." he reflected. "Two of them only kids. All because of equipment or rather the lack of it. This can't be happening to me. I hate failure."  
  
He began to scrub himself more vigorously as if trying to rid his body of the unwanted experience.  
  
He ran his hands through his dark curly hair and yawned. He felt so tired from the flight and the rescue co-ordination. He could hardly wait to get some sleep. He had only had three hours sleep in the past thirty-two hours.  
  
"A man has to be crazy doing this." he said out loud before lifting his face to allow the water to run over it. The warmth and sensation of it was starting to make him feel half decent again.   
  
His thoughts turned to Tin-Tin and what his father had just said during the debriefing. Tin-Tin obviously had been set a dead-line. He could read his Father like a book. Well he would have set her one too by now if it were him.  
  
She was such an independent young woman. She had been fiercely independent even as a child but she was worse now.  
  
  
  
He had noticed a change in Tin-Tin's attitude to her work since she had married Alan. She had been working harder and more autonomously of Brains.   
  
She valued her role in International Rescue and was painfully aware that his Father didn't approve of her mixing her job with her personal life. Scott supposed that by pushing herself like she was, she was hoping to prove something to his Father. Prove what he didn't know. They all respected her ability.  
  
However, ability or not she was about to give birth to her first child and Scott felt she really needed to step aside for a while and just be Alan's wife. At least until after the baby came and she got back to normal.   
  
"She'd tell me I was a chauvinist for thinking that." he mused. "And perhaps I am. In this case it's warranted."  
  
His Father didn't appear to want to broach the subject with her. He couldn't work that out either given he was so direct about everything else. Perhaps by his ultimatum he was forcing her to broach it with herself.   
  
"Yep, that's what this would be all about. " he thought. "Dad's making her admit to herself that she can't cope at the moment. He is too damned subtle. If it were me I'd just tell her I couldn't wait any longer and ask her to hand the job over to Brains to complete. She shouldn't be working at this late stage anyway."   
  
He had spoken to Brains briefly about his concerns on the journey home. Scott was always at his most direct when he was tired, stressed or disappointed. As he headed home in Thunderbird One he was all three and Brains had had the misfortune to be with him.   
  
Scott pointed out that as Tin-Tin's role wasn't pivotal at the moment she should be resting. He then said bluntly that it was clearly obvious to him that Brains needed to finish the designs himself to avoid any more delay. He reminded him that he had pulled the required calculations together in only minutes during the failed rescue.   
  
Brains had reddened and stammered.   
  
"I..It's n..not that e..easy Scott."  
  
"Why not? You're a blasted genius Brains" he had said. "We need the equipment and you're the Engineer. Just ask Tin-Tin to move over on this one. "  
  
Brains had seemed unwilling to ask Tin-Tin to do that and when Scott questioned him as to why not, it all came tumbling out of him and was down to one thing.  
  
She didn't want him to do the calculations and he didn't want to upset her by insisting that he did. Brains knew that anyone who upset Tin-Tin these days would unleash a force Tracy Island had never had to deal with before until recently. One he didn't want to particularly deal with.  
  
Hurricane Alan.   
  
The argumentative young man who was Alan Tracy had now turned into a man not to be argued with especially if the subject revolved around Tin-Tin.  
  
However Scott knew even Alan wouldn't approve of Tin-Tin being in that lab right now. He tried to tell Brains that. Brains shook his head warily. Tin-Tin had to make the choice herself he insisted. If she did then he would step in. There was no way he wanted to deal with the possibility of Alan siding with her, not with the temper he had.   
  
Scott now truly understood his Father's reasoning for not wanting them to mix their work with their relationships. It was too hard to keep things seperate and that was more than painfully obvious at the moment with Tin-Tin and Alan.  
  
"My wife won't ever be working for the old man that's for sure." he thought with determination. "That is if I ever get to have one."  
  
His thoughts turned to Adelaide. She worked for his Father. But then he knew she was never going to be his wife.   
  
He hadn't seen her for seven months now, not since Alan had taken over the business presence in New York. Alan commented that she often asked after him.   
  
"Have you two got a thing going on or something?" Alan had asked jokingly.  
  
He had swallowed his feelings as he felt his father's eyes on him.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know as well as I do that the woman's married." he replied with difficulty. "I'm not getting into that Alan no matter how good she looks"  
  
"Yeah well you would be if she wasn't married I bet. The way she talks about you big brother... "  
  
"Alan that's enough!" he had snapped and when Alan looked at him with surprise all he had wanted to do was grab him by the shoulders and shout at him. "If only you knew what I've lost in that woman. And you …you've got it all with Tin-Tin and you didn't even really want it."   
  
Since his Father had spoken to him about his affair with Adelaide he had been forced to seek female companionship elsewhere on the mainland and he hated every minute of the urgency and selfishness of it all. He hated meeting an attractive, interesting woman in a nightclub knowing full well that he only intended for her to serve one purpose for him. The vessel for his physical release. And he always got what he wanted. Afterall who wouldn't willingly go to bed with him when he introduced himself as Scott Tracy, the billionaire's eldest son? Heir to a fortune.  
  
This wasn't what he wanted. Sex might be what he needed but love was what he wanted. After watching Alan and Tin-Tin together he knew he really wanted his own wife, not a series of meaningless one night stands during a brief period of shore leave. Shore leave he needed to allow himself to let off steam. And it wasn't just him. All his brothers were going through the same hell.   
  
All except for Alan of course.  
  
He hated it when Alan put his arms around Tin-Tin in front of him and stole an affectionate kiss from her lips. He hated going to bed at nights knowing his baby brother was probably making love to her down the hallway and the affectionate kisses would now be powerful and passionate. He hated seeing Alan acting like the husband he had wanted to be to Adelaide.   
  
More than anything he hated the fact that they were expecting their own child.   
  
"I should have given Dad his first grandchild, not Alan." he thought unhappily. "If Addy wouldn't have done that to our baby I would have. We'd have had a beautiful little two year old now and I'd have been one happy man."   
  
He sighed again and turned off the shower. He stepped out and reached for the towel.  
  
"But I am not happy."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Brains. I didn't hear you come in." Tin-Tin said wearily looking up at the slightly built young man who peered over her shoulder.  
  
"S..sorry. err..T..Tin-Tin." he stammered as he ran his eyes over her calculations. He was relieved. They looked accurate. She saw him scanning her work. He reddened as he realised he had been caught.  
  
"Have you been debriefing with Mr. Tracy?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah." he replied and squirmed in the uncomfortable silence that followed.  
  
"Brains they're nearly done." she finally said quietly knowing full well that Jeff Tracy would have requested he check on her. "If I didn't have this wretched headache they'd be done now."  
  
"I...I...can finish them for you if you l..like." he offered.  
  
"No... you've been up all night Brains. I'll do them."  
  
"T..Tin-Tin I...I really feel that you should be r...resting if you're not feeling w...well."  
  
"I'm just tired Brains. All right?"  
  
"W..well I ...I...c...can finish them so you can sleep."  
  
"Brains don't you and Mr. Tracy think I'm capable of doing it?"she suddenly snapped much to his horror. His stuttering worsened as he realised he had unintentionally upset her. He remembered Alan's temper.  
  
"N..n...n...no T...T....Tin-Tin. T...that's n...n...n...not what I m...mean. I...I..."  
  
He stopped talking to compose himself. Tin-Tin's looked at him expectantly.All he could imagine was Alan demanding to know why he had upset Tin-Tin.   
  
He swallowed and began again.  
  
"No err Tin-Tin. I think w..what you've d..done looks fine.I..I thought you'd w..welcome the h...help."  
  
Tin-Tin instantly regretted what she had said. It was unusual for her to snap like that and she knew he was only trying to help. He was such a sweet, gentle man. He had taught her many things since International Rescue had started and now all she could do was take everything out on him.  
  
Her frustration with being heavily pregnant and hardly able to move. Her unhappiness with Alan being away from home so much. Her gut feeling that Jeff Tracy really didn't approve of the two of them being married because of their work in International Rescue. Her anxiousness that he perceived she couldn't do her job at all.   
  
And this dreadful headache.   
  
Brain's face blurred in front of her as she gave him an apologetic smile.   
  
"I'm sorry Brains." she said. "I didn't mean that. I haven't been myself lately. Of course I could use your help. Thank you for offering."   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He had had enough of her interference and if she kept going on much longer he was going to tell her so too.  
  
Jeff Tracy listened to his mother berating him for the third time in less than twenty-four hours. Now she was on about Tin-Tin's missed Doctor's appointment. Did she ever let up?  
  
"No Mother. I'm not waking Scott, John or Virgil. It's a six hour flight there and six hours back. Scott and Virgil are both over mandatory flight time and John is too cut up about those kids to fly anywhere."  
  
"Well what about you then?"  
  
" I haven't had any sleep either, otherwise I would gladly take her."  
  
Josie Tracy eyed her only son with a face of thunder.   
  
"Well I suggest you get the Doctor out here then." she demanded.  
  
"Obstetricians don't make house calls Mother. They're not like Dr. Porter. Please don't worry about young Tin-Tin. I'll see to it that she goes in first thing in the morning." he assured her as he began to tidy his papers.   
  
"I'd fly her myself if I could and I know Alan would too if he was here where he should be ." Josie flashed.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean mom?" he asked in an agitated tone.  
  
"You know darned well what it means Jeff. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"No I don't thank you."  
  
He knew what she meant all right. She wanted Alan returned from Thunderbird Five. She'd been at him about it for over two weeks now. He had reminded her she was forgetting that her other grandson needed some consideration too. She had then insisted that he automate the satellite. He swore she had an answer for everything.  
  
"Mother. I only automate when it's a real emergency. This is not an emergency situation except perhaps to you."  
  
She didn't want Alan going to New York either. Alan's place was with Tin-Tin according to her. Jeff reminded her that he had travelled extensively on business when Lucy had been pregnant with John, Gordon and Alan. Lucy had been fine about it. What was the problem?  
  
"Hmmph yes you travelled all right and she might have said she was fine about it but look what happened with Gordon? Poor girl had to face that frightening birth all on her own. Have you forgotten how bad you felt about that back then Jeff? I think that you have."  
  
She was driving him crazy and he was going to crack soon if he didn't force himself to remain in check. But he had long since realised the best way to get his mother on side was to agree with her and he was trying to do that now.  
  
"Mom. Please settle down. I'll make sure she's on the plane the moment Scott wakes up. I don't want anything to happen to her anymore than you do."  
  
"Hmmph doesn't seem that way to me."  
  
"Why are you saying that?"  
  
"Well there's no guessing what Tin-Tin is doing at the moment and who she is doing it for."  
  
"Now before you accuse me of chaining her to the desk again let me say that she told me she was feeling fine today. I asked her myself."  
  
"Asked her? As if she'd say she wasn't fine with you staring her down and needing things done. She'd do anything for you that child even lie about how she's feeling.   
  
Jeff Tracy did not want to hear any more but it looked like he was going to anyway. He was going to put his mother in her place soon.  
  
"Mother." he said quietly and in a dangerous voice."I have wanted her to stand down for two months now and I've certainly hinted at it enough. If Tin-Tin won't stand down I am not going to expect her to but I can expect her to do her work if that's the case. Now she told me she was OK and if my Assistant Engineer says she is OK, then she is OK. If she had said she wasn't OK my Assistant Engineer would not be working. She would be resting as you say."  
  
"Oh wake up to yourself Jeff. She's not just your Assistant Engineer. She's your son's wife and you know it." Josie said tiredly. Jeff was so mule-headed sometimes. Tunnel vision that's what he had.  
  
"She is my Assistant Engineer in matters to do with this Organisation mother."  
  
"All right so she is. So what? She is also the mother of your grandchild whether she's in that lab or out of it. Do you really think those things change?"  
  
That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Mother please! I know you're worried about her and I'm sorry it looks to you like I don't care for her well-being. Just for the record I do care very much. However I'll say to you that at the moment she has a job to do and if she can't do it then she should offer to step down and let Brains get on with it."   
  
The two of them looked at each other discontentedly before Josie Tracy turned on her heel to leave the room in a huff.   
  
"Yes well I have a job to do too. I'd better help Kyrano with dinner or you'll be telling me to step down next."  
  
As his mother disappeared into the kitchen Jeff Tracy sat down at his desk and shook his head.  
  
How in the blazes had his Father put up with her?  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Brains carefully checked the last component of the design for the new equipment. The whole design was brilliant even if he had to say so himself. This would be one efficient piece of machinery when it was put together.  
  
"T..Tin-Tin. T..The whole thing i...is t..top n...notch."  
  
She opened her eyes and lifted her head from the desk . She looked up at him trying to focus. All this close work had affected her vision. That was better. She could see him now...but this head...boy it hurt...it was like a migraine now.  
  
"I'm glad about that." she said with relief and after a short pause she added quietly, "Brains...thank you for helping me out."  
  
Brains reddened again. She didn't have to thank him. She'd done most of the work herself.  
  
"W..we should g..give this to M...Mr Tracy straight away."  
  
She tried to look at the clock on the wall to check she had met the deadline. It was all a blur.  
  
"Brains." she said squinting as her vision failed to come back into focus. "What time is it?"  
  
"T...Tin-Tin. C..can't you see the clock?"  
  
She looked again.   
  
"Yeah of course I can. It's seven thirty. Sorry Brains. I guess I mustn't have looked properly. I must really need to catch up on some sleep. If you don't mind can you please put in my apology for dinner. Tell everyone I have gone to bed."  
  
"Y...you h...haven't eaten m...much today T...Tin-Tin."  
  
"No I'm not hungry Brains. It's OK."  
  
  
  
With that she turned and left the laboratory. As she ascended to her apartment she leaned her body into the corner of the elevator and rested her head on the wall.   
  
She really didn't feel well at all.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"These are great Brains!" Jeff Tracy enthused flipping from one page to the other. "Just what the Doctor ordered for this Organisation. "  
  
"Y..Yes M..Mr Tracy. T..They are w...what you n..need I think."  
  
"They certainly are. You have done a fine job as always young fellow."  
  
"Errr... not just me Sir. T...Tin-Tin did most of the c...calculations. Brains replied modestly.   
  
"Of course she did." Jeff acknowledged. "Where is she and I'll thank her myself Brains."  
  
"S...She asked to be excused M...Mr Tracy. S...She isn't feeling very well at the m...moment. I... I have a f...feeling that her blood p..pressure may be a little h...high."  
  
"Mmm. I'll look in on her later then." he frowned feeling more than a little guilty about the deadline he'd set but justifying it to himself all the same now that he held the designs in his hand. "She has a Doctor's appointment in the morning so I suppose that will be picked up then."  
  
"Y...Yeah. B..bed rest is the best o...option."  
  
"And she was going up to bed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good then. If that's the case I'll leave her be."  
  
After dinner Jeff Tracy contacted Hank Davies in New York. He requested Hank to arrange the production of the components of the design. He spoke to him for nearly an hour regarding his requirements. Hank gave him an undertaking he would have the parts for Virgil's "new toy" as Jeff described it delivered within two weeks. Hank knew Virgil designed machinery as his role in Tracy Enterprises. He also knew that if Jeff Tracy set a deadline for delivery of anything, he expected it to be met.  
  
Then the conversation switched to Alan. Jeff had decided to concede to his Mother's continual harrassment regarding Alan coming home to be with his wife. She had nagged him all through dinner again and he had caved in about New York but not Thunderbird Five.   
  
"Uh Hank. I've decided that I am not going to send Alan over next week. Is that going to be a problem?"   
  
Hank looked surprised. Jeff had told him Alan would be working in New York for at least one week a month for the next twelve months.  
  
"No. Anything the matter Jeff?" he enquired.  
  
"No. Just family matters." Jeff replied. "Young boy's wife is due to have their child soon."  
  
"Oh? I didn't know about that Jeff."  
  
"No." Jeff said carefully. "Well you know how it is with me Hank. Family business is best kept private. A lot of worries if too many people know the Tracy's business."  
  
Hank understood. The Tracy family received enough publicity as it was. Five eligible bachelors, or four now by the sounds of things, their father dripping with money. A baby would pose new fears Hank supposed.The kidnapping fears. The media circus. Jeff Tracy was an astute man even if he didn't leave his island that often.   
  
"So your son's wife is well?"  
  
"Yes Hank. She's fine thank you." Jeff replied confidently despite the ill-ease in the pit of his stomach. "Lovely girl. She'll make a fine mother. She definitely has that son of mine by the scruff of his neck these days."  
  
"The baby's a boy?" Hank enquired.  
  
"No doubt it will be. That's what we've come to expect here." Jeff replied drawing on past experiences of his son's births, some of them not so memorable when the sex of the baby was revealed. He still remembered Lucy's disappointment with John. "You promised me a girl Jeff" she had said. "This one doesn't even look like a Tracy."  
  
No girl for six generations. A boy was a pretty safe bet despite all those voices he thought he had heard a few months back.  
  
"Well the Tracy dynasty looks like living on then Jeff."   
  
"Mmm. I guess so." he shrugged in response.  
  
"Wish Alan all the best from me. I gather you'll be sending one of the other boys in his place?"  
  
"Yes. Scott will most likely be over."  
  
Hank laughed.  
  
"I must tell Adelaide. She'll be thrilled. It's been months since the two of them have seen each other."  
  
Jeff Tracy's features hardened as he said.  
  
"Adelaide is married Hank and my son is now aware of that. "  
  
In Hank's stunned silence Jeff added. "And I am more than unhappy about the fact that she is married too."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
She was awakened by a dreadful pain which pierced through her abdomen like a knife. She lay there for a few minutes in the dark room trying to focus her eyes to read the time on the clock. Her head pounded and every beat of her heart slammed into her brain like a sledge hammer.   
  
The pain was extremely intense.  
  
"Maybe I'm going into labor." she thought as she clutched her body. "The Doctor said the pain will come and go. This doesn't seem to be going away yet. God it hurts. What a long contraction."  
  
She continued to lie there, still unable to focus. The pain in her head made her feel sick.  
  
"I haven't been sick for months now." she reflected. "I'd forgotten how awful it made me feel."  
  
She rolled over on her side and almost cried out as she felt the pain throughout her body. Her head, her shoulders, her abdomen.  
  
She stroked her swollen stomach..  
  
"Lucy Josephine please don't decide you need to come now. Daddy isn't here and I need him to be if I have to go through this for you. I'm really scared of giving birth. Please don't come now little girl."  
  
Usually when she stroked her abdomen gently her daughter would kick in response. There was no movement this time.  
  
Tin-Tin thought back for a few minutes as to when she had last felt her baby move.  
  
"This morning was the last time." she worried. "When I asked her to stop."  
  
A slight feeling of dread came over her as she tried to roll to a more comfortable position. The movement really hurt her.  
  
Her eyes looked at the clock. Thank goodness she could see it now. One thirty in the morning. She wondered if Alan would be up. She could try to call.  
  
"Why can't you be here now Alan. I need you." she whispered starting to cry. "We both need you. "   
  
The pain continued and the nausea worsened. She cried silently. She was going to have to wake someone soon.  
  
"Little one please don't do this to me. I'm all alone and I'm really afraid.I don't know if you are coming or not and I can't do this without your Daddy."  
  
Her mind flashed back to when she was twelve years old. The day she had become a woman. She had been all alone then too and really afraid.   
  
She had cried but knew crying wouldn't stop what had happened. Her Father had indicated this was going to happen but said she would be older. Alan had been with her when it did. She had almost died of embarrassment and so had he.   
  
She had decided to approach Josie Tracy for help.  
  
Josie had hugged her and told her not to cry because it was a wonderful thing that had happened to her. She would now be able to have her own babies one day and make some very lucky young man a Father.   
  
"I know it must be hard growing up without your mother sweetie." she had said gently. "And it's harder when this happens. Don't worry. No-one in this house will know about it from my lips."   
  
But Alan had known and Alan had teased her. She had hated him so much back then. Whenever she couldn't go swimming with him he would raise his eyebrows and scoff.  
  
"That again huh? "  
  
She hadn't even been able to have a bad day in her teens. If she snapped at him he would say in front of everyone.  
  
"What is it that time of the month again? "  
  
Now it was Alan she was going to make a Father soon as a result of becoming a woman back then. Alan of all people.  
  
As the pain continued and she knew something had to be drastically wrong. This wasn't labor. She needed to ask for help again and she knew who she could rely on.   
  
Josie Tracy.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
She hadn't slept well ever since her grandson had gone to Thunderbird Five worrying about what would happen around here if Tin-Tin went into labor. That baby was due soon and San Diego was a long way off if things happened quickly.  
  
Josie Tracy opened her eyes and looked at the bedside clock. Quarter to two in the morning. She lay awake thinking.  
  
"The men in this household have got absolutely no idea about women. Even Kyrano and Jeff. Five times Jeff he went through this and he still can't see the sense in planning. I'll certainly be happier when young Alan returns at the end of the week to be Tin-Tin. Go to New York indeed. How brainless is that son of mine sometimes. I'm glad I put a stop to that. "  
  
Was that a knock she had just heard? She hoped not. A knock on her door in the middle of the night could only mean trouble at the moment. There it was again!  
  
"Come in." she said turning on her night lamp and looking towards the door.  
  
The door did not open.  
  
"I said come in. I'm decent enough."  
  
The door still did not open. Tin-Tin swayed on her feet as she stood outside. She felt like she was going to collapse.  
  
Josie became alarmed and opened the door herself.  
  
There before her stood Tin-Tin in a dreadful state. Her pretty face was swollen and tears streamed down it. She held her head with one hand and her body with the other. She leaned against the wall crying softly.  
  
"Oh no…Tin-Tin… sweetie are you all right?" she whispered in alarm.  
  
"I don't think I am Mrs. Tracy," she said as her lips trembled. "I can't take this pain in my head any more and I think the baby's coming. Please get Alan for me."   
  
Josie took her arm and motioned her to the bed.  
  
"Lie down here sweetie. We'll check your blood pressure. Come on. Don't cry now. Shh…"  
  
" Please Mrs.Tracy I feel so sick and the baby isn't moving anymore. I need Alan."  
  
"Shhh....We'll get Alan for you. Lie still while I do this first."  
  
Her eyes widened in panic as the reading continued to rise. 190/120. Dear God that would blow the side out of Tracy island!  
  
"Is your pain coming and going sweetie?" she asked trying not to sound alarmed.  
  
"I don't know. I mean …no. Please get Alan." she whispered.   
  
"Sweetie you must tell me. How long have you had this pain?"  
  
"Only today."  
  
"And in your head?"  
  
"Days Mrs. Tracy. It's from all the work with Brains."  
  
Josie Tracy really was starting to panic now.  
  
"Dear it's Grandma and all of this is not from your work. It's your body telling you there is something wrong with your baby. Stay here. I'll wake your father."  
  
Josie Tracy frantically tapped on the door of Kyrano's apartments. He came quickly. He had not been sleeping well either worrying about his daughter.  
  
"It is time?" he asked preparing to worry.  
  
"No...No Kyrano. I don't think it is. Just come with me. Quickly now. I think it is serious."  
  
"What is serious Mrs. Tracy? Is there a problem? With my daughter?"  
  
"Kyrano please just come. Tin-Tin is in a terrible state up there. She's asking me to get Alan."  
  
"I will get my robe."  
  
"Forget your robe. Your daughter needs you. I've got to wake Jeff. We're in big trouble here."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Jeff Tracy tried not to sound like he was panicking but he sure as hell was. His mother had said she didn't think Tin-Tin was in labor but she needed a Doctor in a big hurry.   
  
"Mom. I'll call Doctor Porter in immediately. He can be here in a few hours."  
  
Josie Tracy paced the floor shaking her head and biting on her thumbnail.  
  
"Jeff I don't think we should be messing around with this. I don't like it. I'm no Doctor but I don't need to be one to see there's something radically wrong with that little girl up there. She's got a blood pressure reading that's past dangerous, bad pain I've never seen in a pregnant girl and the swelling can't all be that baby of hers. I'm contacting her Obstetrician right this minute."  
  
"Yes mom. Do that. I'll wake Scott in case we need him."  
  
His hand wavered on the link to Thunderbird Five. His thoughts turned to his youngest son and pictured the expected reaction. No. Not yet. He would not contact Alan yet.  
  
He woke his eldest son instead.   
  
Ten minutes later Scott stood in his pyjama bottoms in the lounge room. His dark blue eyes met his father's across the desk as they waited for Josie to finish her call.  
  
"Don't panic Dad." Scott said unexpectedly.  
  
"I'm not." he said.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I'm a military man. You're a military man. Military men don't panic."  
  
"You're panicking Dad."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Have you told Alan yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Thank God for that. Then you'd both be panicking."  
  
"I'm not panicking Scott. Here's your grandmother now. Mother what did the Doctor say?"  
  
Josie Tracy looked at her son and her eldest Grandson with fear. She would never need to speak with any more authority than she was about to right now.  
  
"Get your sons out of bed now Jeff." she thundered gravely." I'm telling you no-one in this world needs International Rescue more than your own family right now."  
  
Jeff Tracy felt as though she had punched him in the stomach. He had never heard her speak like that. Woodenly he reached for the console to summon John, Virgil and Gordon. His eyes never left hers.  
  
"Mom. What did he say?" he asked quietly as Scott fled the lounge to change his clothes.  
  
"The Doctor thinks she's developed some condition he called Pre-Eclampsia. I have heard of it but I don't exactly understand about it. The Doctor told me something I sure as hell did understand though. This thing can kill both of them."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she looked helplessly at her son.  
  
"Oh Jeff." she whispered as Virgil, John and Gordon entered the lounge asking what the emergency was this time. "He's asked for her to be flown to the mainland immediately to see if they can deliver the baby by Caesarean section."  
  
Jeff Tracy simply stood there frozen as his sons looked at each other in shocked silence waiting for him to react.   
  
The caesarean section…nearly losing his son…losing Lucy in the prime of her life. Seeing her beautiful eyes close for the last time as he held her. Being left alone to cope.   
  
It couldn't be allowed to happen again. Not to his son. Not to the son he had nearly lost himself.  
  
He had never forgotten that feeling of uselessness and inadequacy as Lucy lay there in front of him screaming in agony while all everyone around him did was panic. He still saw Lucy's face twisted in pain as she endured the shocking experience of being cut open to get Alan out of her before she was fully anaesthetised. It had been the caesarean section that had cost the Tracy children their mother and him the most special and precious person in his life.   
  
As his mind reeled back in time, he felt himself actually gasp for air as the core of his heart opened up like it had been cruelly and brutally cut in half with a knife. In that split second it let go of every emotion, every feeling, every memory he had tried so hard to forget for the past twenty-one years. Memories of pain and denial carefully chained and buried behind a smoke screen of paper and overwork.  
  
Overwork eased his pain. Overwork helped him forget for a while how much he had loved her, how much he still missed her and how dreadfully lonely he was without her.   
  
Overwork had helped him cope over the years but it hadn't eased it all.  
  
Nothing could take away the guilt. The guilt of being a man who had watched his best friend give up her life for the baby he had not meant to give her.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed her name. "Lucy" as his heart continued to bleed from within.   
  
The baby she had died for was now in the same position as he had been. Alan's best friend lay upstairs facing the threat of losing her life too. For the baby he had not meant to give her either.  
  
Jeff Tracy knew if he didn't get a hold of himself soon Alan could end up like him.  
  
No young man should ever be forced to go through what he had gone through …and Alan was fourteen years younger than he had been.  
  
"Dad?"   
  
It was Scott. The little nine year old who had supported him all those years ago and given him the strength to pull himself together.  
  
Scott stood in front of him ready to fly out. At the sight of him Jeff Tracy again found the strength to pull himself together. His voice rumbled with iron discipline.  
  
"Scott. John. Go and get your brother."  
  
"I'll get my things Dad." said John spinning quickly on his heel to head upstairs.   
  
His Father called him back.  
  
"John you can't stay up there. You're going to have to be the one to bring your brother back. Under no circumstances is Alan to take control of that Thunderbird. That kid will go crazy and kill himself with the speed it can reach."  
  
  
  
John nodded, imagining his little brother demanding to take the controls. Alan wasn't scared of speed but he'd be scared for Tin-Tin. Alan would do something stupid for sure. His Father was right.  
  
Jeff turned to Scott.  
  
"For God's sake keep him calm Scott. He may have to make some decisions that will affect his whole life after he gets back here. I'll fly Tin-Tin to San Diego myself in case I have to make those decisions with him."  
  
"No Mr. Tracy!" a sharp direct voice said from behind him. "I am Tin-Tin's Father. I will make any decision regarding her."  
  
The two men looked each other in the eyes. The eyes of the Retainer and the eyes of the Billionaire, locked as a result of their children's love for each other. Kyrano's daughter… his only daughter. Jeff Tracy's son...one of five.   
  
Jeff nodded and barked in a military voice he hadn't used since he had been in the Air Force. "Well Kyrano get ready to move yourself out."   
  
Virgil swallowed.  
  
"Dad, you can't take her in Tracy One. It's too slow."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going in Tracy One. I'm taking Thunderbird One and I need you to come with me to bring her back to base. Scott will fly Alan in once he gets back from the satellite."  
  
"But we can't land in the hospital grounds. The security Dad…"  
  
"We'll worry about handling security when we get in the air Virgil."  
  
Virgil bit his lip and turned to Scott. Scott was shaking his head.  
  
"No Dad…let me fly her. I'm her pilot. I can push her faster and I can deal with the security."  
  
"Scott's right Dad. "Virgil agreed. "I'll co-pilot with John."  
  
"All of you stop arguing with me. I can fly these machines better than all of you. Scott I need you to go with John, not Virgil. Alan might listen to you. Now both of you get going. Push her to maximum speed if you have to but I want Alan back before they take that baby."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Scott and John almost ran to the couch. Jeff Tracy boomed.  
  
"Scott."  
  
Scott turned back to his Father.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Make sure you radio Gordon when you are only ten minutes out of Thunderbird Five. That's all the time Alan needs to automate the satellite. No more."  
  
Scott nodded. He understood perfectly. He didn't want Alan told anything until they had almost reached him.  
  
Jeff Tracy turned to his red-haired son who stood swallowing hard. He knew his Father was going to give him the worst job of all. Telling Alan.  
  
  
  
"Gordon."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"There are three calls to be made. I'll make the first one. You need to make the other two."   
  
"All right Sir."  
  
"Jeff! I'm going with you."  
  
It was his mother.  
  
"No Mom not now. Please see to Tin-Tin for me and make sure she has everything."  
  
Josie Tracy set her own jaw determinedly. If Jeff Tracy ever wondered where he got his own stubborn look , it was there for him to see now.  
  
"This baby is everything to me. The hell you'll order me around."  
  
Their confrontation was drowned out by Thunderbird Three's engines as they echoed in the villa preparing for lift off. The sound of the huge engines whirring into life drove home the fact to them all. This was a real emergency in their own family and there was no time to argue. Josie quietened.  
  
"Please Mom. For once in your life just do as I ask. I need you to be here to see to Alan. You always know what to say to him. Scott will bring the two of you in together."  
  
Josie nodded.  
  
"All right son. I'll get her ready to leave. Virgil come and help Kyrano bring her down."   
  
Jeff Tracy strode to the radio, motioning Gordon to listen.  
  
THE FIRST CALL  
  
He identified himself as Jeff Tracy, billionaire and asked to be put through to the Chief of Medical Staff. He was put through immediately. Everyone in San Diego knew who Jeff Tracy was and how much clout he had in political circles. He explained he had contacted International Rescue to ferry his seriously ill daughter-in-law to hospital. She was suffering with suspected Pre-Eclampsia. He had been told International Rescue's ETA was twenty minutes to him, forty minutes to the hospital.   
  
The Chief of Staff had one hour. One hour to fulfil his request that the best surgeon and paediatrician in San Diego be standing on the tarmac for the arrival of International Rescue.   
  
"My daughter-in-law's Obstetrician is already on his way." Jeff explained. "He will be there within the hour and believes she will require an immediate Caesarean Section."  
  
"Mr. Tracy it's the middle of the night. I can't just rustle up the specialists of the calibre you want." the Head of Staff interjected.  
  
"I don't care what it costs or what you have to do to get them. Just get them. If International Rescue can make themselves available for my daughter-in-law so can your specialists."  
  
"I'll see what I can do Mr. Tracy." he replied. How much clout did Jeff Tracy really have if he had International Rescue assisting him?   
  
"Thank you. You will no doubt hear from International Rescue regarding their security requirements direct."   
  
As the call ended he looked up to see Virgil carrying Tin-Tin. The worry in Virgil's brown eyes said it all.   
  
"Dad. We've got to take off. She's almost unconscious."  
  
"Where the hell's Kyrano then?"   
  
"I am ready to go Mr. Tracy."  
  
Jeff turned back to Gordon.  
  
"I am leaving you in charge of co-ordinating International Rescue's most important rescue of all Gordon. This is no joke son. These are the two calls you have to make in the order I tell you. Call the hospital from International Rescue. Cover the security issues. Then call your brother. I need you to tie up frequency five for at least forty minutes so I can keep in contact with Scott and John without him knowing."  
  
Gordon felt stressed beyond belief. He'd always said he'd never have to be in charge of International Rescue. He was just the fourth son. The Aquanaut who enjoyed nothing more than giving his eldest brother a good-natured ribbing whenever he was in command. Why now? Why now when the lives of his favourite brother's wife and child were in danger.   
  
  
  
"Dad what will I talk to Alan about?"  
  
"I'm sure you can make your conversation last Gordon. You and your brother can talk about women for hours as I recall. Under no circumstances tell him about Tin-Tin. If he asks after her, and he will, tell him she's OK. When you hear from John that they are ten minutes out of Thunderbird Five tell him the truth."  
  
"Dad, he'll go off the nut at me."  
  
"Gordon if you told him the truth now, he'll do worse. He'll go off the rails. Please son. Do it my way for your brother's sake."  
  
"Jeff please be careful this time."   
  
It was Josie. The two of them looked at each other. No words needed to be said. They knew what had been lost before. They knew what could be lost again.  
  
He bent to kiss her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Mom. No mistakes this time. Trust me. Make the call Gordon. I'm taking off."  
  
Gordon Tracy sat uncomfortably at his Father's desk for the first time as head of International Rescue. He waited until Thunderbird One had disappeared on its course to San Diego. He reached for the console.  
  
THE SECOND CALL  
  
He identified himself as from International Rescue and asked to speak to the Chief of Medical Staff. He said he would be expecting the call as Jeff Tracy had contacted him earlier regarding assistance for his daughter-in-law.  
  
"International Rescue now has Mrs. Tracy safely on board and is currently en route to the hospital." he explained  
  
He asked where Thunderbird One could set down and what security concerns there would be. He pointed out that the Thunderbird was equipped with a sensitive camera detector and asked that the media not be advised. The words flowed from his lips. He guessed they should. He'd heard them often enough.  
  
He went to ask regarding the Paediatrician and Surgeon his father had requested. He was really worried for Tin-Tin and needed to know she would be well cared for on her arrival. He would have liked to give his Father that assurance during flight. He wanted to be able to reassure Alan. He stopped himself before he made the fatal mistake of asking. That question would link International Rescue to Jeff Tracy.  
  
He couldn't radio his Father. His instructions were to tie up frequency five. He knew his Father needed him to do it.  
  
"Here goes then. Base to Thunderbird Five."  
  
THE WORST CALL OF ALL  
  
"This is Thunderbird Five."  
  
Alan Tracy's tired face filled the screen but his features changed on seeing his red-haired brother.  
  
"Hey man." he said. "How are you?"  
  
Gordon put his feet up on his Father's desk and tried to act as he always did around Alan... or at least how he used to act before their altercation on the beach six months ago.  
  
" I'm better than you by the looks of things. I've seen dead people look more alive than you at the moment."  
  
"Don't let Dad hear you say anything about dead people for a while."  
  
"He can't hear me. He's dead to the world himself. It's three am here you know."  
  
"So why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"So you thought you'd do me a favour and wake me up."  
  
"What are brothers for?"  
  
"Are you sure Dad's asleep?"  
  
"Yeah why?"   
  
"Just checking."  
  
"Why are you checking for? You gonna tell me something Dad's not supposed to hear?"  
  
"No I want to talk to Tin-Tin. You could put me through on the frequency without him finding out."  
  
"Alan Dad'll bust my ass if he finds out I did that."  
  
"How's he gonna know?"  
  
"The same way he finds out everything else he knows."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"I dunno. That's the problem. Hey did you listen to that baseball game earlier tonight?"  
  
"Yeah well what else is there to do stuck up here?"  
  
The two of them discussed the game for over fifteen minutes. The two of them loved baseball.   
  
The conversation turned to the failed rescue.   
  
"It must have cut you up losing the kids Gordon."  
  
"It cut Johnny up more."  
  
"Guess so. John's not used to things like that. I am now after the disaster with the first mine. "  
  
"I dunno Al. I don't think you ever get over seeing death or losing someone to it."  
  
"You said you were over her."  
  
"I was talking about John not me. You know how sensitive he is."  
  
"You were talking about Jezz Gordo."  
  
Gordon swallowed. Well his Father had said to talk. He may as well talk about that as anything else.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I was. Does it really matter?"  
  
"Sure it matters. I told you I'd listen if you wanted to talk to me. But since that day on the beach, you haven't wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Alan you're not like you used to be anymore."  
  
"I know I'm not but I couldn't stay the way I was and have Tin-Tin too. I had to change. Dad made me see that. "  
  
"I dunno I kind of liked you wild. Do you regret it?"  
  
"Only the fact that I have to be here and not there at the moment. I'm so scared she'll have to face giving birth without me. It's supposed to really hurt.  
  
"Yeah I've heard that."  
  
"I'll never forgive myself if I'm not there when it starts especially since Dad's still making me go to New York next week. He wants me to be a husband but he won't let me stay home long enough to do it. "  
  
"Nope you're not going to New York. I heard him telling Hank Davies earlier. Grandma made him change his mind."  
  
"That's wonderful news. Does Tin-Tin know?"  
  
"Uh…I dunno."  
  
"Gordo please let me talk to her. I'll take the wrap from Dad. I'll cop anything to be able to tell her that."  
  
"Al she's asleep. She's really tired after finishing those designs."  
  
"Why how long did she work on them?"  
  
"Err…a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Um… about ten hours I think."  
  
"What in the hell did she do something stupid like that for? I'd better check she's OK. Put me through to her Gordon please."  
  
"Al…"  
  
He saw the eyes of Scott's portrait flashing. Thank God! He had run out of excuses.  
  
"Hang on a minute then Al I'll see if she'll answer." he said and changed frequencies.  
  
"Gordo. This is Scott. We are less than ten minutes out of Thunderbird Five. Alan's got to automate the satellite now so we can get him back as quick as we can. Have you told him yet?"  
  
"No Scott. Dad said I had to wait for you."  
  
"Well tell him now. I'll be ready to take the frequency after you do."  
  
"I don't know how to tell him Scott."  
  
John's voice now echoed on the screen with real anxiety.  
  
"Gordo just tell him buddy. If I get too much closer Alan will see Thunderbird Three for himself."  
  
"And then we'll have some real panic on our hands." Scott added quietly.  
  
"FAB guys."  
  
He flicked the switch.   
  
"Alan…There's something I ha …."  
  
It was too late. Alan Tracy had already seen the huge red rocket ship hurtling towards the satellite. He knew it wasn't time for rotation. His face turned white and his eyes dilated with panic as he looked helplessly at his honey-eyed brother. He broke out into a cold sweat. He should have known.  
  
  
  
Gordon had contacted him at three am in the morning when he hadn't done that for months. He had said he wanted to talk. They hadn't talked a lot since that day on the beach. The hell he wanted to talk. All he had wanted to do was keep him off Thunderbird Three's frequency.  
  
"Gordo!" he almost screamed at his brother. "Please don't tell me there's something wrong with Tin-Tin! "  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Note - Remember it's only fiction and I am simply trying to free my soul. NEXT CHAPTER - PART THREE OF THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY - TERROR  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	15. CHAPTER 11 FAMILY COMMITMENT PART 3 TER...

Author's Note- Thank you for your continued review of this story and constructive reviews. I would like to acknowledge the invaluable help and suggestions of Lady Viva, The Captain and Yvette. Even I'm stressed after this Chapter! mcj   
  
CHAPTER 11 - FAMILY COMMITMENT - THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY  
  
PART 3 - TERROR   
  
Alan Tracy had forgotten how completely exhausted he was as he frantically threw his belongings into his bag while trying stripping himself of his International Rescue uniform.  
  
"I'm coming baby." he cried, his chest heaving with panic. "I'm so sorry. Please be OK. Please. "  
  
He could hear Scott's masterful voice booming throughout Thunderbird Five as he pulled on his clothes in preparation to leave the satellite.  
  
  
  
"This is Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five. Come in Alan."   
  
He made no attempt to respond. His thoughts were only with Tin-Tin and his baby daughter. Why hadn't anyone told him about this pre-eclampsia thing? He'd exploded at Gordon and called him for everything a few moments ago and would still have been doing so except that Gordon had shut down the frequency to allow Scott to take it over. Tin-Tin was his wife for God's sake. He had a right to know what was going on with her. Just how bad were things if his Father had sent Thunderbird Three without telling him? What the hell was pre-eclampsia anyway? He hadn't stopped railing long enough at Gordon to ascertain that.  
  
How could she have developed complications? Everything had been fine when he'd left. She had been feeling tired but she was all right. He'd made sure she had been given the best medical care throughout her pregnancy. Now it was obvious that medical care hadn't been enough. He was about to fail her again. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to have their baby with her husband beside her. Why did he always have to let her down?  
  
"Oh God." he swallowed feeling tears burning in the back of his eyes. "If I lose her or Lucy I'll never forgive myself for being up here. I'll never forgive Dad for making me do this rotation. I won't... I swear..."  
  
His hands swept up the two boxes he had carried with him for over a month; the gift for his little girl; the gift for Tin-Tin. He jammed them into his pocket and sat on the unmade bed as he quickly laced his shoes. He tried to calm himself down but after a few unsuccessful deep breaths he knew that was asking the impossible. How could a man be calm when his wife was being taken to San Diego without him...to give birth alone.  
  
His thoughts overran him as he felt himself becoming more and more hysterical with each passing minute.  
  
"I promised her I'd be there. I promised her I'd always be there for her. I promised Kyrano. Look where I am when it counts! I'm holed up here unable to do anything. I need to get back to earth. Thunderbird Three can do it in fifty five minutes if I take her out to maximum speed again. I've only ever flown at that speed once and Dad bawled me out when I did it but I know it can be done. I don't care if he bawls me out for the rest of my life. I'll do anything for her... anything."  
  
Scott vainly continued to try to get Alan to take the call.  
  
"This is Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five. Come in Alan damn it!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Alan for God's sake answer in the affirmative." he commanded pausing to look at John who simply shook his head.   
  
He turned back to the radio. "Alan...do you hear me? You've got to initiate the automating of Thunderbird Five now. Please respond."  
  
There was still no answer. Scott and John exchanged worried looks. It was looking more and more like one of them was now going to have to automate Thunderbird Five. That would waste another ten minutes. They didn't have another ten minutes. Their Father's instructions were to have Alan in San Diego before the baby was taken. Thunderbird One would be in San Diego now.They had to leave the satellite.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Jeff Tracy's mouth was fixed in a grim line of determination as Thunderbird One began its descent into San Diego. He frowned with the tension in his body and the worry he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Virgil Tracy sat beside him wearing the same mask of worry. He was past being tense as he glanced behind him every now and then to where Tin-Tin was propped up next to her Father. She was now unconscious. He was extremely apprehensive.  
  
His eyes met Kyrano's. Kyrano was grey with fear and the furrows in his forehead made him appear twenty years older. Virgil watched nervously as her body appeared to be having small spasms. She lay limply supported by her Father.  
  
"I don't like the look of this." he thought guardedly. He turned to his Father.  
  
"Can't we go any faster Dad?"  
  
Jeff swallowed. Thunderbird One had been at maximum speed. Now he had to bring her down. "Easy boy." he said as much for his own benefit as Virgil's.  
  
Kyrano stroked Tin-Tin's head and spoke gently to her. His voice shook with the strain.   
  
"TInarda. My dear, sweet, precious little girl."  
  
No reply. The only sound was the sound of Thunderbird One.  
  
" Be strong for me and for your little one. We are almost there now. You must not give up. "  
  
No reply. Still only the engines of Thunderbird One.  
  
"I am with you. Mr. Alan is on his way. Until then I am here for you."  
  
No reply. Still only the sound of Thunderbird One.  
  
Virgil gulped as he looked at his Father.  
  
"Dad..." he said his voice showing the strain he felt." She's really bad back there."  
  
His Father nodded. He didn't need reminding. He could hear Kyrano and the genuine dread in his voice.   
  
He was feeling that dread too as he remembered the events of the past few days and focussed on what was now the most important thing of all to him.  
  
Tinarda Kyrano.   
  
A pretty little girl whose education he had offered to sponsor in exchange for her Father taking over the responsibility of managing his rabble of a household in New York. Five boys aged between nine and eighteen, his Mother whom he wanted to finally have some sort of life after helping him raise his sons, him, a widower and a workaholic with a business bigger than he'd ever imagined it would be, and very, very big plans for the future.   
  
A pretty little girl whose Father could not bear to call her by her given name as the mere utterance of it brought pain to his heart and longing to his soul. His wife Narda had left him eight years earlier and she had been named after her mother. He had decided to refer to her as Tin-Tin instead. Tin-Tin had suited her and its meaning was "sweet". And she was a sweet little girl in every possible way. She was introduced to everyone as Tin-Tin Jane Kyrano. Even to him.  
  
She had smiled at him the day he showed her around his home and thanked him for agreeing to sponsor her education. She promised to study hard and do her best. At the time he felt he should have been thanking her. He knew that this pretty, delicate and delightful nine year old would be so good for his sons and the atmosphere in his home.   
  
He had hoped that by introducing Tin-Tin to his family he was giving his sons the opportunity to experience the sister he and Lucy had never managed to give them and by opening his heart and his home to the Kyrano family, life could only improve for them all.  
  
Life did.  
  
Kyrano made such a difference to their day to day lives and so did Tin-Tin. A girl in the house seemed to tame his brash young sons to a certain extent and that had been good for them all. She also blossomed in knowledge in the appropriate schools he had selected for her and as a result grew into a fine young lady who headed off to College and returned with honours in two degrees.  
  
Tinarda Kyrano; his Assistant Engineer.  
  
A beautiful young woman who did not hesitate to join International Rescue when he approached her. She had smiled at him and thanked him again for the opportunity. She was an elegant, articulate, and delightful twenty-one year old who had mastered mathematics and was able to work out formulas with competent ease.  
  
She was a brilliant girl. She had obtained her pilot's licence at his request. She worked with Brains far into the night without complaint.   
  
She was brave and willingly went on the occasional rescue to assist despite the dangers. She had nearly lost her life alongside two of his sons not long ago as they risked everything including themselves to save the Sunprobe from certain destruction. She had been prepared to die for International Rescue that day.  
  
Die for him. Jeff Tracy. She had been prepared to die for his dream.  
  
She was versatile, innovative and reliable. There was no doubt she was an undisputed asset to International Rescue.  
  
Tinarda Tracy; his daughter-in-law.  
  
A stunning young woman who had captured the heart of his youngest son and accidentally fallen pregnant as a result of his wild and reckless ways.   
  
A frightened young woman who had married his son in such sad and unhappy circumstances, a marriage he didn't approve of but had been forced to accept.   
  
It was a marriage he feared was eventually going to fail despite what everyone else seemed to think.  
  
A determined young woman who refused to let her pregnancy stand in the way of her role as his Assistant Engineer. As Head of International Rescue he had hinted she should stand down for a while, but when she did not, he callously continued to act as an employer and expected her to fulfil her role without regard for herself or the child she carried.   
  
He knew he should have taken her aside as her father-in-law and asked her to stand down for the good of the baby and herself. Hinting was not enough.Why hadn't he done that?   
  
He knew he should not have indicated that it was her fault the boys had died in the mine but he done so even though his motives had been good. What was he thinking saying that to a girl who was nearly nine months pregnant whatever the motive?   
  
An independent young woman who had experienced over half of her first pregnancy alone as he expected his son to continue to man Thunderbird Five on a rotational basis. The same son he insisted went to New York for a further week after the rotation because he owed him money and needed to be taught a lesson. It left her without a husband for five weeks out of eight. Neither of them dared to complain. They had both simply accepted they had no choice.  
  
He thought back to when Lucy was pregnant with Scott. He had been there every night from the time they knew about the baby until the day she gave birth to him. He would not have allowed anything else. Lucy had been everything to him.  
  
He thought about Alan and Tin-Tin. It had never occurred to him that maybe Tin-Tin was everything to Alan just as Lucy had been to him. Tin-Tin was about to give birth to his grandchild without Alan by her side. How could he have allowed this to happen?   
  
He had never really realised how important this girl was to him until now as he faced the very real possibility of losing her.  
  
He had loved her as a daughter until she had married his son. He had somehow then felt the need to become hard and make the two of them focus on not mixing their careers with their marriage.   
  
He was worried sick the marriage wouldn't work out. Not fatherly worry that if one of them walked away, his grandchild would lose their Daddy or Mommy. In his eyes until this moment, his only worry had been if Alan walked he lost one of his Astronauts. If she walked he lost his valuable Assistant Engineer. He knew International Rescue couldn't afford to lose either of them.   
  
But could his grandchild afford to lose either of them either?  
  
"What am I doing?" he berated himself. "These kids and this new baby...they are my family."  
  
He shuddered as he realised if their marriage didn't work he would be partially if not totally to blame. He should have been more flexible. He should have done something with the satellite in the last month so that Alan was here with her now, not in Thunderbird Five.  
  
He would have walked out on NASA to be at Scott's birth whatever the price. He would not have allowed Lucy to go through that experience alone. It was a value he had placed on family as a young man. Yet he hadn't given his own son the same choice. Alan couldn't just walk out of International Rescue way up in space but as Jeff Tracy pondered on the point he knew Alan more than likely would have if he could. Now Tin-Tin faced this risky birth without him.  
  
"Dear God." he thought desolately. "Mother was right. I was never like this when I had Lucy in my life. Since I've lost her, I seem to have lost sight of everything including myself over the years."  
  
The hospital grounds were now in sight and the emergency landing area appeared to be clear. Jeff Tracy glanced up at the camera detector. It was working. Despite his jumbled personal thoughts and feelings of guilt, International Rescue's security risk ran as the major undercurrent in his mind.   
  
He peered at the landing area trying to determine if his requests had been met by the hospital. He could see an ambulance. Four other people were standing on the tarmac. Jeff assumed them to be the Head of the Hospital and the three Doctors.  
  
"I'm taking her in Virgil." he said. "Be ready to take over on landing. Once you get Tin-Tin safely off, take back off again straight away for base. You'll need to be there to refuel before John returns with Alan. Let Scott bring Alan in. Virgil..."  
  
His second son looked at him as Thunderbird One landed.  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"Don't let your Grandmother come in."  
  
Virgil's eyes widened. He had to be kidding! Try and leave Grandma behind? Did he think he had a death wish or something?  
  
"Dad you promised Grandma…" he began.  
  
Jeff glanced behind him and looked at Tin-Tin as Virgil stood up to disembark.  
  
"I know but if anything happens to that girl or that baby I'm not going to be able to deal with your brother and your grandmother as well."  
  
"Sir I know but..."  
  
"Virgil." Jeff Tracy said firmly, his eyes like stone. "Alan's not going to be able to deal with this as it is let alone if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Dad we're talking about Grandma."  
  
Jeff Tracy was in no mood to be argued with.   
  
"Virgil. Just do as I say." he snapped.  
  
Thunderbird One's hatch was opening. He had to become Jeff Tracy; Billionaire; Father-In-Law. He stood up and adjusted his clothing before stepping out onto the tarmac with Kyrano.  
  
Hopefully Thunderbird Three would be on its' way back now with Alan.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Thunderbird Three had finally reached the satellite. John Tracy prepared the huge rocket ship to connect with the air lock.   
  
Scott rose from his seat as the two Thunderbirds met.  
  
"Johnny." he warned. "Opening that airlock will be like exposing a wildcat. You're gonna have to stand your ground with him. He'll want the controls."  
  
Blue eyes met blue.  
  
"Do you want me to automate then?" John asked. "It'd be quicker if you did it though. I can stay prepared for blast-off then."  
  
Scott nodded. "All right but only if you can guarantee me you can handle Alan."  
  
John frowned and rolled his eyes. What did Scott take him for? Some kind of weakling?  
  
"Alan's just a kid." he snapped. "Of course I can handle him."  
  
Scott wondered stonily if Virgil, John and Gordon had taken the time to notice the change in their little brother over these past six months. Obviously not, because if they had John would appreciate that Alan wasn't anything like he used to be.  
  
"Alan isn't a kid any more John. Respect that. I'm warning you." he cautioned.  
  
"Yeah well respect the fact that I can handle him OK." John retorted. He hated it when Scott patronised him.  
  
The air lock opened and Scott grimaced as his worst fears were realised. Down the airlock tore Alan, out of control as usual and looking absolutely panic-stricken. He took a sharp intake of breath as he faced his youngest brother. Alan went to push past him on his way to the flight deck. Scott grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him.  
  
"Hey kid. Calm down now." he said.   
  
Alan wrenched his arm free.   
  
"Cut it Scott. I've got to get home. We've got to take off now." he demanded.  
  
"That's why I needed you to automate Thunderbird Five." Scott replied. "Now you've got to stand by until I do."  
  
"What the hell? I don't care a dime about that. I'm taking Thunderbird Three and if you want to get back to earth you'd better stay on board big brother."   
  
Scott knew he didn't have time to argue. They couldn't and wouldn't be taking off until the automation was done. He strode up the air lock praying John could contain Alan for the ten minutes it was going to take.  
  
Alan entered the flight deck of Thunderbird Three where John Tracy sat in the seat of command.  
  
"Johnny." he said. "Give me the controls. I can do this in fifty five minutes."  
  
John looked at his youngest brother. For the first time he noticed Alan had lost his baby-faced appearance. Facing him now was a man not a whining little boy. A distraught man with only one thing on his mind at the moment and that something was everything to him. That something was his wife.  
  
"Relax Alan. I've got it covered." he said quietly. "I'll get you home."  
  
Alan stood up to his full height.  
  
"I said give me the controls." he said deliberately.  
  
John continued to look him straight in the eye as he made his point slowly and clearly.  
  
"I'm the senior astronaut here Alan and I'm currently in command of this ship. Now obey my orders. Go down and seat yourself for blast-off. Blast-off will happen immediately Scott's on board."   
  
Alan grasped his brother's collar and pulled him from the controls.   
  
"I can't wait John. You don't understand that every second counts. I've got to get back before anything happens to Tin-Tin. You can't make Thunderbird Three do the speed I can. You're too straight down the line man."  
  
John Tracy pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Do you think I'm some sort incompetent fool Alan? I'm an astronaut for God's sake. I was in NASA flying simulators when you were still in College. I know what speeds this Thunderbird can do and I know how to handle them better than you ever will. Now follow my orders and get ready to blast-off."  
  
Alan stood back up, his eyes burning with rage.  
  
"Get out of my way John."  
  
"No Alan."   
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
"No."  
  
Alan launched himself at his brother with a power that John had never experienced before.   
  
Scott Tracy was on the radio when he heard the altercation in Thunderbird Three.  
  
"Sweet mother of God." he swore as he ran back down the airlock to find his two blonde brothers in a full fist fight. He grabbed Alan from behind and held him with strength only the eldest Tracy son possessed. As Alan struggled against him, Scott barked at John.  
  
"Finish automating the darned thing. Virgil's just radioed in. He's left San Diego. We've got to get this kid back on the double!"  
  
John nodded woodenly and almost ran back down the airlock as he grimaced in pain at the hit he'd just taken to his left cheek.   
  
Scott continued to restrain his distraught brother.  
  
"Easy...easy Al." he said trying to remain calm himself. "Johnny and I have been sent to bring you home."  
  
"I can get there myself Scott. Let me go."  
  
"Trust me kid. We'll get you there."   
  
"Scott. I mean it. I'll hit you if I have to...I swear"  
  
"I'm sure you will but you have to trust me."  
  
"I don't trust anyone. None of you told me the truth about Tin-Tin. Not even you."  
  
Scott said nothing. "C'mon John. C'mon." he urged under his breath. Boy this kid was strong.  
  
Finally John returned to the Thunderbird. He glared at Alan and said in a voice Scott Tracy had never heard his middle brother use before. The voice of command usually reserved for him and his father.   
  
"I'm closing the hatch Scott. Get that kid the hell out of my cabin. I'm preparing for blast-off. "   
  
Scott's grip loosened. Alan stood in front of them both in silence. John took the pilot's seat as Scott spoke to him firmly.  
  
"Alan. I've never let you down have I?"  
  
Alan lips trembled with emotion.  
  
"No Sir." he replied shakily.   
  
Scott patted his back and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Well trust me now. I'll get you to San Diego kid. "  
  
Alan nodded woodenly. He knew he could rely on Scott. As he followed him to the elevator he glanced at his middle brother who was setting his course for earth as Thunderbird Three's engines blasted back into life again. John would take the safe speed, just like his Father would.  
  
"Johnny you've got to do this in fifty five minutes." Alan pleaded. "Please."  
  
John glared at him and barked. "I want both of you in high pressure suits on the double. You're going to need them."  
  
"Do you mean that John?" Scott asked.  
  
"Of course I mean it." John Tracy snapped wiping his dishevelled blonde hair from his eyes and not looking up. "At maximum speed this baby does it in forty three minutes and that's what we're about to do."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Josie Tracy paced up and down in front of her son's desk waiting for someone to radio in with a new update.   
  
She looked up anxiously at the wall where the portraits of her five grandsons hung. Five handsome young men, all involved in a mighty worrisome family situation right now and she was feeling more frightened than all of them put together.  
  
  
  
The fourth of those young men sat in front of her looking like he wished the floor could swallow him up. She walked over to the desk and gave him a quick pat on the back. He looked like he needed it. She'd heard Alan explode at him and the tirade that followed it and she could imagine there was going to be an even bigger outburst when that same young man got to San Diego and started asking questions about his wife's condition.  
  
"You're handling yourself well young man." she smiled reassuringly.   
  
At Gordon's soulful look she added. "Your brother didn't mean what he said to you sweetie. He's only worried about his little lady."  
  
Gordon shrugged. If Grandma thought he was worried about Alan's major outburst she was wrong. He was used to his bad temper and expected nothing less. If the truth was known all he wanted was to get out of this chair and be Gordon Tracy, Aquanaut, again.   
  
He'd spoken to Virgil on the radio and knew his ETA was twenty six minutes. At that point he'd contacted Thunderbird Five. Scott had admitted he was still automating. Thunderbird Three's ETA would not be for another sixty five minutes. Another forty two minutes back to San Diego. It would be well over an hour and a half before they could get Alan there.   
  
Gordon closed his eyes and hoped Tin-Tin was all right and could hold on to the baby for that long. She hadn't looked too good. Gordon tried not to let the gnawing fear in his stomach manifest itself on his face. He didn't want Grandma to see how worried he was.  
  
The eyes of John's portrait flashed.  
  
"Thunderbird Three to base."  
  
Josie Tracy breathed a sigh of relief. Good at least someone was saying something. John and Scott must be on their way with Alan.  
  
" Base to Thunderbird Three. Go ahead John." Gordon replied.  
  
"Base I'm giving you an altered ETA. I know Scott said sixty five minutes. I'd like to correct that please to forty three minutes."   
  
Josie's eyes widened. She didn't think so. What was that middle Grandson of hers trying to prove? She came to stand beside Gordon so that he could clearly see her face.  
  
"Young man." she began sternly. "This is no time for you to be holding some sort of aerial Olympics with that rocket ship. Your father would certainly not approve of you taking that sort of risk with two of your brothers on board."  
  
"Grandma..." John began. "It was Dad who gave me orders to fly at maximum speed."  
  
"Maximum speed according to young Alan is fifty five minutes not forty three." she began. "Don't you play charades with me."  
  
She clearly remembered the day Alan had been rebuked by his father for flying at such a risky speed. The normal trip home was well over ninety minutes. Jeff had been furious.  
  
"Grandma." John scoffed, "My little brother may drive his car at maximum speed but he's still got a heck of a lot to learn about his own Thunderbird. Trust me you'll see us in forty three minutes from now. I'm in command. There's no need to worry."  
  
"You just get that brother of yours back here in one piece do you hear me John." Josie replied in a worried tone, still not quite believing her normally retiring young Grandson was flying at such a suicidal speed and appeared to be quite exhilarated by it all. She was surprised that eldest worry-wart of a brother of his was allowing such a thing to happen in the first place. However Josie knew from experience that Scott would have his hands full with young Alan.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Down in the hull of Thunderbird Three Scott Tracy marvelled at the speed Thunderbird Three had reached. It was incredible. He was glad John suggested the high pressure suits. "Actually I don't think he suggested anything." Scott thought to himself. "I think my little brother actually ordered me."  
  
Scott turned his attention to Alan and watched his youngest brother's resignation as he endured the journey back to earth. Alan was a mess. He was extremely anxious; that was clearly obvious by the way he twisted his hands together and looked at the floor in silence. Every now and then he would shake his head and rub his eyes. Tears or exhaustion? Scott didn't know and he wasn't about to ask. All he knew was that he wouldn't like to be in Alan's position right now. He must be scared out of his wits.  
  
His Father's words came back to him.  
  
"For God's sake keep him calm."  
  
"Hey kid." he said softly.  
  
Alan lifted his head. "What?"  
  
Just as he had suspected.   
  
Tears.  
  
"She'll be OK."  
  
Alan contemplated him in silence for a few minutes. Scott had always been there for him. He was here now. But even Scott couldn't give him the kind of reassurance he needed at the moment. He felt so guilty at her developing this Pre-eclampsia thing.  
  
"Scott. Do you know what this thing is that she's developed?" he asked after the silence began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"No Alan I don't." Scott replied honestly.  
  
"How could Tin-Tin have gotten anything when I made sure she saw the Doctor regularly?"  
  
"I have no idea Alan."  
  
"Gordon said she worked ten hours yesterday and I know Dad's had her working on that new machinery with Brains this past week or so. It wouldn't have been from that would it?"  
  
Scott started to become nervous. He knew what his Father had been trying to achieve with Tin-Tin and she had been so strong-willed it hadn't worked. She had worked herself to the bone until the job was done despite how bad she felt. It was her trademark.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something about her working too hard but decided to stay out of the situation that had arisen between his Father and Tin-Tin.  
  
"I doubt it." he said instead but by the way Alan looked at him he got the distinct feeling that he wasn't totally convinced by his tentative reply.   
  
"Scott."  
  
"Yeah Al?"  
  
"I'm not like Dad."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't raise a baby by myself."  
  
"Tin-Tin will be fine Alan."  
  
"But what if she isn't?"  
  
"She will be."  
  
"Scott..."  
  
"What Al?"  
  
"That night Mom died. Were you there when Dad said goodbye?"  
  
"Alan…Tin-Tin isn't going to die."   
  
"Scott…I need to know. If you were there, what did Dad say to her?"   
  
"Alan…"  
  
"Scott…If I have to do it, I want to do it right."   
  
Scott shook his head despite what he remembered. The four of them had been taken out into the hospital corridor by their Grandmother before his Father had said goodbye to their mother. He had lingered at the door to look at her one more time and that heart-wrenching memory laid buried deep in his own personal vault. He remembered his Father, still young and handsome with his arms around his dying mother sobbing profusely and gasping between sobs how sorry he was to have done this to her. Scott remembered his Father saying it was all his fault. He remembered both of them crying as they looked at Alan in the crib beside them, their heads side by side, her mortally injured body pressed to his. He remembered his Father whispering "I love you baby. Please don't leave me alone like this. Please."  
  
Then Grandma had closed the door.   
  
No…he decided hesitantly. Alan didn't need to hear about that especially the way he was feeling right now.  
  
"None of us were in the room Alan." he finally said knowing it was the truth but stretching it a little. "But it's not going to come to that OK? Dad and Kyrano will make the right decisions. Come on now. You have to settle down kid."  
  
  
  
Alan heaved a huge sigh and looked at his watch. If John was doing this in forty three minutes, they still had twenty five minutes to go. Twenty five minutes plus the trip from Tracy Island to San Diego was a long time for Tin-Tin and Lucy Josephine to hold out.  
  
"Please be OK Tin-Tin." he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes wearily and leaned his head back against the wall. "Please."   
  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The two of them sat facing each other in the waiting room. Neither of them spoke. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning and the silence that surrounded the empty hospital corridors around them gave the room an eerie feel.  
  
Jeff Tracy's feet moved anxiously as they waited. His eyes looked about as he remembered the last time he had sat like this...waiting for news of his wife's condition after the massive haemorrhage she had suffered in theatre. Back then he had been thirty-five years old. Young enough and arrogant enough to still believe nothing could possibly go wrong with his wife while simply giving birth to their last baby.   
  
He had sat there back then and tried to convince himself nothing was wrong despite the fact that clearly there was. Doctors came and went and with each hour that passed the looks they gave him and each other were grim.  
  
"It's just a bit of a scare" he kept telling himself. "Lucy's only thirty three. She'll be all right. I know she will be. She has to be fine. We've got five kids to raise."   
  
He couldn't take this sense of deja vu any longer as he sat there waiting to see what the situation was with his daughter-in-law. She was only twenty-two years old. Surely nothing could go wrong with a girl that young. Remnants of youth and arrogance lent him that thought. But he was no longer young and no longer arrogant. He had learned from experience and pain that life played no favourites young or old. Life delivered shocking blows and then left you floundering to deal with them. He knew that first hand. It had happened to him.  
  
"This girl has to be fine." he told himself. "She's my son's wife. He can't be left to raise a baby alone. Not like I was. Alan wouldn't know where to start. No this whole pre-eclampsia thing has to just be a bit of a scare."  
  
Kyrano sat bolt upright in the uncomfortable seat. What was taking so long? They'd been in there over thirty minutes taking blood samples and doing tests.  
  
His child lay in there. His only daughter. She was worth more to him than anything in the world. She held his grandchild within her. Even now he couldn't imagine her as a mother although he knew she would be a fine one once she found her feet. Gentle, firm and loving. Little Tin-Tin was certainly all of those things and the tiny Tracy baby would be exceptionally fortunate to have such a special woman as its mother.  
  
But what if it came to a choice that one must die so the other could live? The child or his daughter?  
  
He and Jeff Tracy needed to discuss this matter especially as Jeff Tracy was currently representing his son.  
  
"Err...Mr Tracy." he began quietly.  
  
Jeff lifted his tired eyes to Kyrano's "Yeah Kyrano?"  
  
"You and I must talk."  
  
"Not just yet Kyrano." Jeff replied. He wanted to hear the prognosis first.  
  
"No Mr. Tracy. We must talk now and prepare."  
  
"All right Kyrano. Say what's on your mind."  
  
"I feel that if this comes down to a choice we must agree on what should occur."  
  
"It will be up to Alan to make that choice." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"Mr. Tracy your son is not here. You saw my daughter. You saw how ill she is. We must be prepared in the event of a choice needing to be made."  
  
"And what would be your choice then Kyrano?" he asked quite taken back at Kyrano's directness.  
  
"The child."  
  
Jeff Tracy's eyes bore a look of absolute disbelief. Tin-Tin was everything to Kyrano. How could he say that he would choose a Tracy child over her? Kyrano saw his confused face and continued.  
  
"I know that is what Tin-Tin would want Mr. Tracy and that is what I will choose for her."  
  
"Well my son certainly would not agree with you." Jeff Tracy began.   
  
"Your son or yourself Mr. Tracy? I fear that losing your wife may have tempered with your judgement of what is best in this case."  
  
"There can always be other children Kyrano."  
  
"Not where my Tin-Tin is concerned. She would give her life for this child just as she would give her life for you Mr. Tracy. Has she still not proven herself to you enough for you to realise this?"  
  
"Kyrano. I won't let you make a choice like that. Not when I've been through the outcome of it. "  
  
"Do you think as Tin-Tin's Father I would not go through anything should this happen?"  
  
"Of course you would but you're also talking about putting my son though what I went through and I won't have it Kyrano. I simply won't have it I tell you."  
  
"As I said most clearly Mr. Tracy, I will choose for Tin-Tin should the need arise and I assure you that I will choose the child."  
  
"Well let's hope you don't have to choose then Kyrano." Jeff Tracy warned. "Because I will not let you make that choice without my son."  
  
Both of them looked at each other defiantly; both as determined as each other. This was the first argument they had ever had.   
  
"Tinarda I know what you would want me to do," Kyrano thought silently. "and I know you will forgive me if I decide to do it. But despite this you are my only daughter and I do not know if I have the courage..."   
  
"He can't possibly mean this." Jeff Tracy thought. "Surely he wouldn't let his own daughter die if it comes to it. Besides that he himself understands what it's like to raise a child alone. He can't want that for Alan. Even if he does I won't let him do it. It's the worst thing that could happen to anyone."  
  
However, the conversation appeared not to be untimely. As the uncomfortable silence between them continued, the door to Tin-Tin's room opened. Before the two of them now stood Tin-Tin's obstetrician... with a face of stone.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
John Tracy scanned the controls. ETA to Tracy Island was now only fifteen minutes. Never before in his life had he experienced such a rush of adrenalin as he was right now. The speed of Thunderbird Three was incredible. "Thank goodness for high-pressure suits," he thought.  
  
"This is Base to Thunderbird Three." Gordon's voice boomed over the link. "Come in Johnny."  
  
"This is Thunderbird Three. I am receiving you base. What's doing?"  
  
"What's your ETA? Still fifteen minutes?"  
  
"FAB Base."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Gordon tried to collect himself. His voice shook as he began.  
  
"Johnny...I've just heard from Dad. He wants you to abort the Tracy Island landing. You are to change course for San Diego immediately."  
  
"San Diego? What's happened?"  
  
"Is the kid with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is the frequency open in Thunderbird Three?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Johnny..." he gasped as he began to break down. "Ummm…Word is that Tin-Tin's critical. According to Dad, the Doctors don't think she's going to make it."  
  
Gordon stopped speaking for a few moments trying to control himself. He loved Tin-Tin like a sister. This was tearing him up inside. Doggedly he continued.  
  
"Dad wants Alan there on the double. He said I've got to work out how to get him down. I'm not sure on what I should do. Can you get Scott up on the deck with you so I can get some advice please?"  
  
"FAB. Hold the line open Gordo."  
  
Feeling tears prick his own eyes as he thought about Tin-Tin, John lifted his wrist communicator and spoke to Scott.  
  
"Scott. I need you up here pronto. I have Base wanting to talk to you."  
  
He added quietly, "I can't open the frequency if you know what I mean."  
  
Scott looked towards where Alan sat and started to worry about why.  
  
"Alan will you be OK for a minute?" he asked briskly.   
  
Alan shrugged. He wasn't going anywhere and this trip was taking forever.   
  
Scott appeared in the elevator and strode in to stand beside his brother.  
  
"What's doing John?" he asked.  
  
John raised his eyes to where Scott stood. Scott saw the tears in them.   
  
"Scott...Tin-Tin's critical." he whispered.  
  
Scott Tracy looked as if he had been slapped. This couldn't be right. Not the girl he loved as a sister.   
  
"Oh no." he breathed. "That can't be."  
  
"Dad's given Gordon orders that we're to go straight to San Diego." John added quietly. "It has to be bad if he's done that. I'm altering course now."  
  
Scott grabbed the radio. "Gordo do you read me?" he demanded. "This isn't one of your stupid practical jokes is it?"  
  
Gordon's voice came over the radio, full of emotion, strain and distress. His voice faltered.  
  
"As if I'd... joke about something like this. What sort of person do you think I am? This is Tin-Tin. I don't joke where she's concerned. Grandma's crying too. I can't leave this stupid desk to make her feel any better. Virgil's landed but I haven't seen him yet. Scott what... what should I do about the landing? It's a rocket ship you're bringing in this time not Thunderbird One."  
  
Scott collected his thoughts and bit his lips as he pondered over the best action to take.  
  
"Gordo..." he began. "It's possible Alan could parachute out if Johnny could bring Thunderbird Three in close enough to the hospital. Do you think you could handle that John?"  
  
John Tracy nodded with some trepidation. He'd never done anything like that before but he guessed it was possible. He'd have to be careful descending to such a low altitude. This was Thunderbird Three, one big and mighty powerful piece of machinery. At John's concurrence Scott continued.  
  
"OK that's a good option. John could take her straight back up without landing if we do it fast enough. The sweep would be so quick that people will think they imagined things. Mmm... All right. That's what we do. Tell Dad Alan will be there in... Johnny what's the new ETA?"  
  
John Tracy quickly checked his altered co-ordinates as his stomach filled with anxiety.  
  
"ETA San Diego ten minutes Scott."  
  
"Gordo. I'll have to tell Alan. He can't be told this when he gets to the hospital."   
  
"Scott...you'd better tell him one other thing then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad said Kyrano is insisting the Caesarean happens now. Apparently the baby is in big trouble. Dad said Alan has to be the one to choose not Kyrano."  
  
Scott swallowed.  
  
"Johnny?" he asked without saying another word.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Scott... but I can't without extreme risk." John replied.  
  
"Do it. Everything's at risk at the moment anyway."   
  
John Tracy closed his eyes and took Thunderbird Three over maximum speed. John knew Brains had designed it to take short bursts in a dire emergency and this was as dire as it was going to get he supposed but he didn't like how the engines were struggling under his skilful hand.  
  
He forced himself to remain in control. "I can do this." he thought to himself. "Easy does it Johnny." He then spoke in a clear and deadly calm voice.  
  
"ETA now six minutes. Scott get Alan to prepare for emergency ejection. Countdown to commence in five minutes thirty seconds."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"No!" Jeff Tracy shouted. "I won't let you do this Kyrano. Not until that girl is stabilised."  
  
"There is no more time to stabilise her. She will lose her child if you delay this much longer Mr. Tracy." shouted Kyrano in return.  
  
Dr. Kingsley, Tin-Tin's Obstetrician stood quietly watching the altercation between the two men. He needed a direction from one of them. Above all he needed a signature to allow him to do anything.  
  
It had now come to a choice. Tin-Tin had entered the full Eclampsia stage. She teetered on the edge a fatal stroke. Neither father truly appreciated just how dangerously ill she and her unborn baby were in there. He could not stabilise her until the baby was delivered. His colleague could not deliver the baby without risk until she was stabilised.  
  
"Gentlemen." he said quietly. "This matter is fast becoming one of extreme urgency. I can't wait much longer. When do you expect Mr. Tracy to arrive?"  
  
"Hopefully he will be here soon." Jeff Tracy snapped and looking at Kyrano he said clearly. "And nothing will happen until such time as he is here."  
  
The Doctor turned to face him. He had to know the truth.  
  
"Mr. Tracy. I have strong fears that the child's placenta may soon start to detach. If this occurs the child will receive very little oxygen. I am sure that you understand this presents a great risk of brain damage...or death."  
  
Jeff Tracy turned away and dropped his head into his hand. He didn't have to be reminded what a lack of oxygen meant. He remembered all too well.  
  
Lucy screaming in fear and agony as they begged her not to push any longer because Alan's cord was around his neck. "Mrs. Tracy please, he's getting no oxygen!" her Doctor had implored. Her screaming to get the baby out before it was too late. Her screaming the words he'd never forget as they began the horrible operation that cost her life.  
  
"Jeff…I need you…"   
  
The words he had said in return. "Lucy I'm here for you."  
  
Despite what had happened that day, he had always been comforted by the fact that she had known he had been there when it counted.  
  
Despite his stomach heaving with the grief these memories were tearing from his heart it came down to that important fact.   
  
He had been there for Lucy in her time of need. Alan needed the opportunity to be there for Tin-Tin's.  
  
"These fears you have for the child." he said in his deep and authoritative voice as he turned back around to address the Doctor. "Are they a reality yet?"   
  
"No. Not as yet Mr. Tracy. However…"  
  
"In that case we will wait for my son." he said grimly.  
  
Both Kyrano and Doctor Kingsley burst into furious protests.  
  
Jeff Tracy eyed them dangerously.  
  
"I said we wait."   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It was as if the world had fallen in on top of him as he stood there stunned listening to Scott break the news about Tin-Tin and his baby and inform him that he needed to eject into the hospital grounds by parachute in less than five minutes.   
  
"No Scott." he whispered as tears welled in his eyes. "No. This can't be happening to Tin-Tin. No. I don't believe you."   
  
"Alan you have to get that parachute on." Scott demanded anxiously. "John's taking Thunderbird Three in. You haven't got much time."  
  
Alan hung his head and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"No I can't face this." he cried. " I ... can't watch her die... I can't..."  
  
"Alan." Scott barked. "You have to face it. Now get it on and that's an order!"   
  
"Scott..." John's voice, still rigidly calm came over the frequency. "I'm taking her down."  
  
Scott yelled. "Alan I said now!"  
  
Alan pulled on his equipment over his high pressure suit with the assistance of his brother. His lips trembled and silent tears ran down his face as he secured his parachute. What was he going to have to face when he got there? What if he had lost them both before he arrived? What if he had to say goodbye to one of them? Or worse still have to be the one to choose between them?  
  
He broke down as Thunderbird Three descended over San Diego with a deafening roar.  
  
Scott pulled him to his chest in a fatherly embrace.  
  
"Come on kid. Pull yourself together. You've got to be strong now for Tin-Tin. You're a married man."  
  
Alan clung to him like a child.  
  
"Scott if she dies this has all been for nothing." he sobbed. "I've changed everything about myself for her and that baby just so I could keep her love and have Kyrano think I'm worthy of her. I can't lose them now... I just can't. "  
  
John Tracy's voice of command echoed through Thunderbird Three as all three of them felt the Thunderbird begin to nosedive.  
  
"Prepare to eject. Thirty...twenty nine... twenty eight..."   
  
Scott released him.  
  
His powerful, fatherly voice…   
  
"Alan you've loved her for a long time. Don't let her down when she needs you the most. Now get yourself in position to bail out!"  
  
John Tracy's strong, unwavering voice in the background...  
  
"Twenty three….twenty two…"  
  
Alan Tracy's tired and worried voice...  
  
"Yes Sir."   
  
John Tracy's voice.  
  
"Nineteen…eighteen…seventeen…"  
  
Scott Tracy's voice.  
  
"Besides Uncle Scott wants to meet that baby of yours."   
  
Alan wiped his eyes and prepared himself to eject. Scott was right. He had promised never to let her down. He wouldn't let her down. He closed his eyes and listened to the countdown.  
  
Alan Tracy's voice.  
  
"I love you baby." he whispered. "I'm coming."  
  
"Twelve...eleven...ten.."  
  
He turned to his eldest brother.  
  
"Scott..."  
  
Scott Tracy smiled fondly at his baby brother. He was no longer a baby but a strong and courageous young man. For one moment Scott Tracy felt a surge of pride in himself and how he had helped make him that man.  
  
"It's OK kid. I know what you're going to say." he said. "Good luck."  
  
"Three…Two…One...Alan go…!"  
  
As Alan Tracy parachuted into the grounds of San Diego hospital John Tracy arched Thunderbird Three skywards again and within minutes the huge red rocket ship had disappeared from view.   
  
John breathed a sigh of relief as his altitude climbed. Boy that had been close. He'd nearly lost control during the descent.   
  
He waited until he'd collected himself and his heart had stopped pounding before reaching for the radio.  
  
"Thunderbird Three to base."  
  
"Base to Thunderbird Three. Go ahead Johnny."  
  
"Mission accomplished Gordo. Tell Dad he's there. I don't know what state he's in, but he's there."  
  
"Will do. See you in a bit."  
  
"ETA to Base eleven minutes. Thunderbird Three out."  
  
As the radio shut down, John Tracy closed his eyes and thought out aloud.  
  
"That had to be the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done in my entire life. Old terra firma got mighty damned close in that last few seconds. "  
  
"Yeah you sure surprised me." a voice from behind him exclaimed.  
  
John riveted around to see his eldest brother standing behind him and frowned.  
  
"What do you mean I surprised you?"  
  
Scott placed his hand on his middle brother's shoulder.  
  
"I've never seen you in control of a situation quite so completely little brother. I'll hand it to you; you give a top call under pressure."  
  
John Tracy eyed him. Was that so? Well he was glad he realised it then. It was about time someone did. He was tired of being overlooked by his Father and overshadowed by his brothers. Alan's comment that he was too straight down the line had fired him up. Fired him up to command as his Father would.   
  
"Yeah well I'm a Tracy son too." he muttered in a disconcerted tone. "You're not the only one who can fly and give orders around here you know."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
She had to be kidding! Now she wanted him to give orders as well?   
  
This had to be absolutely the worst day of his life. No ifs, buts or maybes. It was only five o'clock in the morning and he felt like he had been in charge for nearly twenty four hours.  
  
His Father had woken him less than three hours ago and informed him in no uncertain terms that the sister-in-law he loved was dangerously ill. Then he'd been told she would be flown to hospital and he was required to make some telephone calls on behalf of his Father.   
  
All of a sudden and he still didn't know how, he found himself in charge of International Rescue.  
  
Then he'd drawn the short straw and was told he had to break the news about Tin-Tin to his little brother... then he had to ensure that same hysterical brother got to San Diego via Tracy Island… then he had to get him straight to San Diego...then he'd had to worry about how he got him out of Thunderbird Three without it landing. And now…now just when he thought things couldn't get any worse Grandma was in front of him wanting him to give orders to the older brother she was arguing with.  
  
"I want you to tell this brother of yours to take me in to the hospital right this instant young man." she was demanding to his shrinking ears. "Your youngest brother and your father need me at the moment and so does that little girl."  
  
"Grandma I…" Gordon stammered.  
  
"Grandma." Virgil interrupted. "Dad feels it would be better if you waited until it's all over. I'd be happy to fly you in then."  
  
"All over? I'm not waiting until then. You are not hearing me Virgil. I need to be with your Father with all this going on. He's still got one hell of a big hole in his heart over that mother of yours and more than a big dose of guilt over what's happened with young Tin-Tin. Now that's a combination I'm worried out of my wits over."  
  
"Grandma I know but..." Virgil tried to interject but Josie Tracy was in no mood to be argued with. Her jaw was set firm and so was her tone.   
  
"You mark my words, if that youngest brother of yours catches on to what's been going on around here with Tin-Tin working herself into the ground over some stupid piece of drilling equipment there's going to be fireworks in that hospital in San Diego and you'll be able to see them all the way from Tracy Island. Do you want that without me there to keep the peace?"  
  
"No of course not Grandma but Dad's given his orders."  
  
Josie Tracy reeled around to look at Gordon who shrank further into his Father's chair.   
  
  
  
"Are you supposed to be in charge around here at the moment?" she demanded.  
  
Gordon opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His older brother was glaring at him and so was his Grandmother. Finally he replied nervously.  
  
"I guess so ma'am."  
  
"Right then! Now I want you give you brother an order to take me to San Diego and I'm not going in Tracy One either. I'm a member of International Rescue and you can take me in Thunderbird One."  
  
"Grandma!" Gordon exclaimed in severe discomfort as Virgil gave him a dreadful look. "I can't order Virgil to do anything!"  
  
"Yes you can and I'm asking you to do it." she demanded.  
  
"Virg?" Gordon said looking helplessly towards his brother.  
  
"Gordo Dad said no." Virgil replied quietly.  
  
Gordon frowned. Now that he thought about it, why couldn't Grandma go? If anything went wrong Grandma always knew what to do or what to say to make things right and no-one could say things weren't going terribly wrong at the moment. He had been on the receiving end of Alan's wrath less than an hour ago because of it. As Grandma had just pointed out, he could imagine what was going to happen if Alan found out about Tin-Tin's state of overwork and exhaustion. Wrath would not be the word for it. He still remembered the extent of Alan's anger that morning on the beach over a simple slip of the tongue.   
  
No. It would be better if Grandma was there.  
  
"Virgil." he said. "Please take Grandma to San Diego."  
  
"No Gordo." Virgil said nervously. "Dad gave me his orders."   
  
  
  
Josie Tracy hit boiling point. Gordon saw her face darken and pictured the impending explosion. Oh no! He didn't need one of her "reality checks."  
  
"Virgil." he said authoritatively. "I'm in charge at the moment and I think Dad's wrong in this case. Please take Grandma to San Diego."  
  
  
  
Virgil gave him a warning look which reeked with approval nonetheless.  
  
"This one will be on your head as far as Dad's concerned Gordo." he said quietly.   
  
"But for what it's worth I totally agree with you."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
He had never run so fast in his life but at least he didn't have to run far. Alan Tracy silently thanked his brother John for his pinpoint accuracy as his parachute took him to within two hundred metres of San Diego hospital.  
  
He'd stripped himself of his pressure suit and parachute and dashed into the hospital as he tried to tuck in his shirt. He was almost incoherent as he tried to explain to the receptionist who he was and why she needed to hurry in finding where he needed to go. The receptionist nodded. Once he had uttered his name she knew he was to be directed to maternity immediately. This was the Father of the Tracy baby.  
  
"Maternity is on seventh floor Mr. Tracy." she said pointing to the elevator and beginning her explanation on how to find it. She need not have bothered. Alan Tracy was gone.  
  
He stood anxiously in the elevator as he willed it to go faster. Once it reached the seventh floor, he strode out and the doors leading to the maternity unit opened in front of him. He heard his Father's voice and Kyrano's. He must be hearing things. They both sounded like they were arguing.  
  
"Dad." he called breathlessly as he ran down the corridor towards them.   
  
Jeff Tracy closed his eyes with relief.  
  
"Alan. Thank God." he breathed.  
  
He came to stand in front of his Father; his chest heaving.  
  
"Sir, I came as fast as I could." he began breathlessly, his eyes darting everywhere. "Dad where is she? Is she all right? How did this happen? I don't understand. I…"  
  
Before Jeff Tracy could say anything, a firm and insistent voice came from behind him.  
  
"Mr Tracy I need to speak with you urgently."   
  
Alan turned towards the voice. He recognised Dr. Kingsley, Tin-Tin's Doctor immediately. He had been the one to confirm their baby was a girl just over a month before. Alan's stomach sank as he looked at the graveness of his face.  
  
Dr Kingsley looked at Jeff Tracy's insistent face and the equally insistent face of Kyrano.   
  
"Mr. Tracy." he said forcefully. "…in private."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Dr. Reginald Kingsley was a renowned Obstetrician with many years of experience. He had delivered countless babies in his time under many different circumstances from families whose backgrounds were as diverse as their circumstances.  
  
But this baby stood apart from most. This was a Tracy baby. Anything that was associated with the name "Tracy" stood apart from most. Jeff Tracy meant money. Jeff Tracy meant influence. This baby was the grandchild of Jeff Tracy.  
  
In the past hour Dr. Kingsley had witnessed the extent of the power and wealth of the Tracy family first-hand.   
  
Nothing demonstrated authority more clearly than the Tracy grandfather asserting his dominance in the corridor only a few moments before.  
  
Nothing demonstrated influence more than Jeff Tracy managing to obtain the services of International Rescue to bring young Tin-Tin to hospital. Kingsley was amazed such a top secret high-level organisation would accede to the needs of Tracy family. That fact alone had to indicate power in the extreme.  
  
The family also somehow managed to engage Dr. Henry Chan, the renowned surgeon who never operated unless it was a Tuesday and after his beloved morning golf game. Dr. Michael Sommerville, one of the finest paediatricians had driven his Jaguar into San Diego hospital car-park at 3.30am.   
  
These two Doctors would have come at a tremendous price and Dr. Kingsley knew it would have taken nothing less than sheer clout to have Dr. Chan in theatre at this time of the morning.  
  
Those two Doctors were waiting in theatre now for the decision of the youngest Tracy son; the son who now stood in front of him.   
  
Dr. Kingsley had grown to like the tall, blonde-haired Tracy son and his pretty young wife in the past few months. He had visualised that coming from a family with as much wealth as they had, the two of them would be a trifle condescending. Nothing had been further from the truth. Both of them had always addressed him as "Sir" and from what he had seen in the corridor it appeared that was how the Tracy sons addressed everyone.  
  
"A sign of good breeding." he thought approvingly.  
  
He now had to somehow inform this young man of the situation and by whatever means get him to agree to let them do what they needed to do to save his child.   
  
A caesarean section had to occur. There was no room for negotiation.  
  
Dr. Sommerville had voiced his grave fears for the baby in no uncertain terms and wanted it to occur immediately, however both he and Dr. Chan had reservations regarding Tin-Tin surviving the operation at present.  
  
The three of them had discussed the options and agreed it was more likely that one or the other could be saved if the whole focus of the operation went in one direction. No-one could make the decision on which way to channel the focus other than the person with the most to lose as a result of it. That person was the young man in front of him.  
  
Dr. Kingsley felt a deep sympathy for Alan Tracy as he prepared himself to break the news.  
  
"Sir, please inform me of where things stand at the moment," began Alan before he had the opportunity to speak. "I've been away from home these past three weeks and I don't understand what this condition is that she has."  
  
"Mr. Tracy." he began. "We have very little time to discuss this. However your wife's condition is one that simply develops quite suddenly and is only detectable by tests."  
  
"But how would she have developed it? Didn't I see to her care well enough Sir?"  
  
Dr. Kingsley shook his head. "Mr.Tracy, Mrs.Tracy has received more than adequate care. Please allow yourself to be assured of that fact. Your wife's condition is not common. Most times it simply develops but in my experience I admit I have seen inadequate rest and sometimes stress start it off. Opinions are divided on the subject. But Mr. Tracy we don't have time to discuss the causes now. What I need from you is a decision."  
  
Alan's stomach fell. "Please don't ask me to make a choice Dr. Kingsley." he thought desolately. "I simply can't do it."   
  
He tried to remain focussed on what the Doctor was saying to him but the words leaving his mouth were like bullets from a gun firing into his heart, each shot more damaging than the last.   
  
The bullet: "Mr. Tracy, my colleagues and I all agree that your child can be saved if a caesarean section is performed immediately."  
  
The heart: "At least that's good news."  
  
The bullet: "However this operation, whilst routine, would present a very great risk to your wife."  
  
The heart: "How can something routine be a risk?"  
  
The bullet: "She has now passed into the eclampsia stage of the condition and will not tolerate theatre particularly well."  
  
The heart: "If she can't tolerate theatre how can she have the operation?"  
  
The bullet: "Her condition at the moment is extremely unstable."  
  
The heart: "Well we will have to wait until she is stable then."  
  
The bullet: "The most difficult part for all of us is the knowledge that delivering your daughter will actually help stabilise her."  
  
The heart: "Well she should have the operation then."  
  
The bullet:" Her body may be able to cope better if the strain of the child is removed and I would be extremely hopeful that this will be the case."  
  
The heart: "OK. Let's go ahead with the operation."  
  
He paused for a moment and looked directly at the youngest of the Tracy sons.  
  
The fatal bullet: "Unfortunately Mr. Tracy there is a genuine risk we will lose her."   
  
Alan closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath as those words were uttered.   
  
The fatally wounded heart cried out once only and that cry was expressed with nothing other than pure devastation; the cry of young man whose whole world was about to change forever.  
  
"No. "he whispered as he fought to retain his composure. "Please don't say that to me Sir."  
  
Dr. Kingsley stood in silence; now devoid of any further words to try to soften or lessen the blow for this tragically young Father.   
  
"Mr. Tracy." he said quietly. "I know this must be difficult for you but I have to ask that you give me your instructions immediately or you will not need to choose at all."  
  
"Meaning Sir?" he breathed as his lips began to tremble with grief.  
  
"Mr. Tracy. Your wife is dangerously ill and your daughter fast approaching the point where she may die too. Please, I understand how you must be feeling about this but we need to operate if your daughter is to have any chance of survival at all."  
  
Alan had to turn away from him in an attempt to control himself.   
  
To his mind came every last detail of how he had felt as a six year old when he was informed by Gordon that he was responsible for their mother's death. John had told Gordon and Gordon had told him. Grandma had said John was wrong and had no business saying anything like that.  
  
Disbelieving and distraught and despite what Grandma had said he had gone to confront John. He remembered standing in the shadows overhearing John speaking to his angry Grandmother.  
  
"Alan did so kill mommy Grandma. She wasn't sick like you said. Daddy said Mommy died because the Doctors had to hurt her for Alan. I heard Daddy say so and my Daddy doesn't lie."  
  
He had lived with that guilt and heartache for years and still felt responsible whenever his Father looked contemplative or sad or showed obvious distress when their Mother was mentioned.  
  
Lucy Josephine…his daughter  
  
He saw himself in six years time trying to explain to Lucy why she didn't have a mommy like everyone else or having to tell her that he had killed her mommy just like he had killed his own.   
  
Lucy was destined to be a motherless little girl like Tin-Tin had been when they had first met. Lucy would be a little girl with a Father who loved her dearly but a little girl destined to endure growing into a woman without the love and guidance of her mother. She could meet a little boy who teased her about becoming that woman. She could meet someone like him.  
  
Worse still, a thoughtless remark like John's, overheard by Lucy, would make her believe it had been her that had killed her mother. She would feel the same guilt and pain as he had. No-one understood how deeply his childhood had been affected by that guilt and Lucy could never be allowed to feel that. She would never feel that while there was breath in his body to tell her otherwise. The choice was his. It would be his fault not hers.  
  
Tinarda Jane…Tin-Tin… his best friend.   
  
The girl with the prettiest face and the daintiest features he had ever seen. A face made in heaven that he tilted to his just to gaze at its beauty. Features so delicate she reminded him of a porcelein doll.   
  
The girl with the reddest lips and most captivating smile he had even seen. Lips he had pressed his own against, sometimes gently, many times ardently but always lovingly. The smile that had won his heart and completely taken his breath away.  
  
The girl with the most beautiful brown eyes and the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. Eyes that shone with love for him despite his wild and sometimes thoughtless ways. Eyelashes he had kissed gently that special night on the beach.   
  
The girl with the shiniest, straightest and blackest hair he had ever seen. Hair like silk that he ran his hands through over and over again as she lay in his arms.   
  
The girl he had been totally smitten with for more years than he could remember and the one he had fallen head over heels in love with at nine years of age despite taking him twelve years to get to the stage where he admitted it.   
  
The girl who had given herself to him utterly that special March evening when he least expected it.  
  
The girl who then became his wife.   
  
Lucy Josephine; the little girl the two of them had inadvertently created together when they moved past the boundaries of friendship into a relationship of physical love. The little girl conceived on his birthday, the very first night they had been together. The little girl he had not wanted. The little girl he had tried to abort. The little girl who had her Daddy around her little finger already and he was yet to meet her face to face. He wanted to meet her more than anything in the world but not at the expense of the girl he loved more than his own life.   
  
But what would Tin-Tin say to him if she awoke from all of this to be told that Lucy Josephine had died because he did not have the courage to take the risk to save her? Tin-Tin would not listen to his words of comfort or accept that there would be other babies. She would never forgive him for his cowardice. She would point out through her tears that he willingly risked his own life over and over to save people in distress as a member of International Rescue but he had failed in his most important rescue of all; saving their little girl.  
  
Alan knew he would risk his own life to save Lucy's. He just couldn't bring himself to risk Tin-Tin's.  
  
"Baby. I know what you'd want me to do." he whispered in despair. "I can't live without you but if I know if I allow Lucy to die I can't live with you either."  
  
"Mr. Tracy I don't want to appear anxious…"  
  
Alan listened to Doctor Reginald Kingsley and knew the time had come where he had to make a choice. He swallowed and turned around to face him. His tired, strained blue eyes came up to look at him. Doctor Kingsley saw the pain and torment in Alan Tracy's soul as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Sir." he said in a low and emotional voice. "I understand that you need to take the baby."  
  
Doctor Kingsley nodded and turned to go in the direction of the operating theatre. "Thank you Mr. Tracy. I understand how difficult this has been but you are doing the right thing. Rest assured we will do all we can for your wife."  
  
"Sir…" Alan pleaded as his voice wavered and his self-control began to give way.   
  
Dr. Kingsley stopped and looked back towards the devastated young man who began to sob.  
  
"Please give me the chance to say goodbye."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - PART 4 - FACING TRAGEDY  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	16. CHAPTER 11 FAMILY COMMITMENT PART 4 FA...

Author's Note - Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful reviews of my last Chapter. Your positive comments have made all the "stress" worthwhile. Enough said however...on with the story and in saying so I would like to give special mention to my friend Lady Viva for her invaluable help in dealing with some very emotional pieces in this Chapter!. mcj

CHAPTER 11 - FAMILY COMMITMENT - THE BIRTH OF LUCY TRACY -

PART FOUR - FACING TRAGEDY

Jeff Tracy gratefully sipped a cup of fresh coffee and glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall. He knew he had looked at that clock at least thirty times in the last fifteen minutes; the fifteen long, drawn-out minutes his son had been in the next room quietly speaking with Doctor Kingsley.

He fully expected Alan would have returned by now to ask his advice about what to do. He knew the decision couldn't be delayed much longer without risking both Tin-Tin and the child.

Jeff frowned. He knew what he was going to say about that decision too contrary to the feelings on the other side of the room.

Alan needed to be told and would be told in no uncertain terms that Tin-Tin's life had to be of paramount importance during the operation. Everything possible had to be done by Doctor Chan to ensure her survival and hopefully things would still turn out all right for the baby. Doctor Sommerville had been brought in to attend to the baby at birth, and as far as Jeff Tracy was concerned, things in that quarter seemed perfectly under control.

Tin-Tin on the other hand...he knew full well from his own experience that anything could happen there. 

Jeff had spoken briefly with Doctor Chan on arrival at the hospital, and after meeting the man felt reassured he was placing Tin-Tin in extremely competent hands. It was obvious by his manner that Chan was a master; renowned for excellence in his field. He exuded a type of confidence that he trusted immediately. Nevertheless, he had been adamant about his expectations and made sure Chan fully understood them. Unlike what had happened with Lucy when the only focus had been to deliver Alan instead of the manner in which it was done, Chan's priority had to be Tin-Tin.

"Alan will feel the same way I do." he assured himself. "He won't allow Tin-Tin to be mindlessly cut open with no thought for what could actually happen to her afterwards. That's what happened to his mother and I sure as hell won't allow it to happen to any member of this family again."

He looked anxiously towards the door.

Kyrano also sipped his coffee but his eyes stared blankly at the opposite wall. The fate of his daughter and his grandchild now lay solely in the hands of the Tracy family. The family headed by a Father who sat stubbornly on the other side of the room refusing to give an inch because it would affect his son. The family whose youngest son had come to him only seven months ago asking for his blessing on the marriage he had made with his daughter. Kyrano knew Alan Tracy loved his daughter. He also knew Alan Tracy. Kyrano was convinced Alan's reaction would reflect his wild-child personality; thinking of no one but himself. Alan Tracy would choose his wife.

Kyrano frowned. 

"Mr. Alan must understand the importance Tin-Tin has placed on their child," he thought to himself with determination. "He must not be influenced by his Father on this occasion. He must listen to me and allow the child to be birthed immediately. If he does not, this will have all been for nothing as far as Tin-Tin is concerned."

He too looked anxiously towards the door.

It had become obvious that things were moving towards getting the caesarean section underway. Nursing staff were now walking with a definite purpose and intent. There was the distinct rattle of instruments being prepared in the nearby theatre. An incubator was wheeled past and disappeared through the theatre doors. Another Doctor, unrecognisable to both of them walked with a hurried stride and entered the double doors. They both assumed he was the anaesthetist.

Kyrano looked over to where Jeff Tracy sat. He was looking at Kyrano. Their eyes met. Both of them said nothing. They both looked away unwaveringly. Their positions on the matter were clear.

"Alan you must listen to me." his Father reflected looking in the direction of the door. "Believe me son; I've been through this before."

Kyrano swallowed and closed his eyes as if somehow trying to communicate his point of view into the next room. "Mr. Alan you must listen to me. My daughter has definite priorities."

Both Fathers suddenly rose to their feet.

Doctor Reginald Kingsley had hurriedly left the room where he had been discussing the matter with Alan Tracy and was heading towards the operating theatre. The length of his stride indicated a purpose. As he walked he appeared to be paging someone.

He intentionally did not look sideways at the two men despite feeling their eyes on him. He didn't want or quite frankly need to get into an argument with either of them right now.

"Doctor Kingsley." boomed Jeff Tracy's authoritative voice. "What's happening? Where is my son?"

Reginald Kingsley stopped in mid-stride and turned to look him. Tall, powerful and influential this Jeff Tracy may be, Kingsley thought, but he is not the Father of this baby.

"Mr. Tracy," he said solemnly. "Your son has been taken at his own request to be alone with his wife."

"And?" he barked.

"Mrs.Tracy will receive theatre in three minutes."

Jeff shook his head. How in the heck could he think he'd be taking her to theatre? They hadn't discussed what they were going to do yet! 

"With respect Doctor Kingsley…three minutes is not long enough for me to discuss this matter with my son. You must understand that the decision you are asking him to make will affect his whole life."

Kyrano nodded. He wanted to talk to Alan too.

Jeff was pleased Kyrano was finally agreeing with something he was saying at least. He didn't particularly care about what Kyrano had to say but he knew he himself couldn't convey everything he needed to say to Alan in only three minutes. Not and expect him to absorb it and make the right decision.

"And", Jeff Tracy thought. "He will make the right decision. I'll be seeing to that."

"Mr. Tracy. The decision has already been made. Your son has requested that the child's delivery be prioritised immediately. I have given him a final three minutes to be with his wife in the event of further complications. Please excuse me…"

Jeff Tracy saw red as the realisation dawned that his son had made his decision without consultation with anyone. How could Alan even consider doing such a thing? This girl was his wife, his life-long partner. Did he realise what would happen if she died? Did he understand he would be left with a baby he didn't know how to care for? Did he understand how hopeless and inadequate he was going to feel? How exhausted and downright useless he would be as a sole parent of a newborn? A man trying to cope without his wife…

"He'd never forget that crying…that dreadful relentless crying of his newborn son that went on and on for hours no matter what he did to try to settle him. It was three o'clock on the morning and Alan had been crying for over two hours. It had been the same thing night after night after night. He'd fed him…he'd changed him…he'd rocked him…he'd even tried to sing to him but realised he didn't know any songs to sing. Not like she had. He'd walked around and around the room with him but still he screamed. He'd put him back in his cot still screaming. He'd covered his own head with his pillow trying to shut the noise out. The other baby was awake now, only thirteen months older, wanting to be held too. The crying continued unabated and inconsolable. His cries were inconsolable too. "Lucy I don't know what to do." he remembered sobbing as exhaustion, grief and hopelessness took over. "I can't cope with this. I can't do this without you."

Jeff frowned. Alan couldn't possibly understand what he was doing by choosing the baby. He had to make him reconsider. 

"No Kingsley." he snapped. "The operation cannot proceed until I speak with him. Alan is very young and obviously isn't thinking straight."

"I assure you Mr Tracy your son did not make this decision lightly." Doctor Kingsley said quietly. "And for what it's worth he seems to be thinking a hell of a lot straighter than either you or Mr. Kyrano right now. Now if you will please excuse me. Mrs. Tracy is my patient and I am most anxious to try to do everything I can to assist Dr. Chan with delivering her child."

With that he turned and pushed open the theatre doors and disappeared from view. The sound of the doors falling closed behind him echoed in the waiting room where Jeff Tracy stood stunned.

He felt Kyrano eyeing him quietly.

"So Kyrano." he said without emotion and without acknowledging him. "It appears both you and my son are prepared to allow Tracy history to repeat itself. Forgive me if I don't share your sentiment or think particularly highly of it."

Kyrano did not reply.

He knew Alan would have made his decision based on what he thought Tin-Tin would have wanted, not on how he felt himself. He had to admire the commitment of the youngest Tracy son. He was yet again fulfilling the promise he had made to him that night in his apartments. He would put Tin-Tin's needs first.

"Things will be different now Sir." he had said. Kyrano now knew how much he had meant it.

Kyrano felt tears welling in his eyes. Surely Jeff Tracy didn't think this was easy for him. Surely he didn't think that because he allowed his daughter to constantly put her life on the line for International Rescue that he found it easy to allow her to do the same to bring a Tracy child into the world. Surely he understood this was breaking his heart.

The silence continued painfully for another few minutes. People came and went but the arrival of the tall, thin man shook Kyrano to the core. He grimaced as the final realisation of what was about to occur loomed up and silently slapped him in the face. The man walked hastily towards the theatre.

It was the Hospital Chaplain.

Kyrano knew Dr. Kingsley would have paged the Chaplain for only one reason…to be on hand in the event of last rites being needed for his daughter.

He hung his head. 

"My sweet child." he thought desolately as tears fell from his eyes. "Give me the courage to continue to support you in your wishes despite how wrong it seems to me at this moment."

He looked helplessly in the Chaplain.

"All of this simply cannot be Tinarda," he whispered. "It simply cannot be."

The Chaplain quietly entered a small room adjoining the operating theatre as Kyrano continued to reflect wretchedly on the impending impact of the decision to save the Tracy baby.

"I am aware of your wishes Tinarda and I must focus on this my daughter…" he swallowed brushing away the stream of tears which now refused to be stemmed. "I know you would want your little one to live...I know you would give your life for the Tracy family... but you are still my daughter...my precious child...all I have in this life…"

Kyrano buried his face in his hands and began to sob as his resolve broke. 

"Tinarda…my little girl." he cried as grief tore through his soul.

"How can I be about to let this happen to you."

They had waited until the Chaplain had finished and then shown him into the small room where she lay alone awaiting theatre. The room was impersonal he noticed. She wouldn't like being in a room like this.

They had only given him three minutes.

He could hear the sound of instruments in the operating theatre next door and the voices of Doctors Kingsley and Chan.

Just three minutes.

Three minutes to say everything he needed to say in case he never got the chance to say anything to her again. Three minutes to put into words everything he felt for her. Three minutes for the three of them to be together as a family. Three minutes for him to say his goodbyes to the girl he had loved for the last twelve years of his life.

In three minutes Tinarda Jane Tracy would be taken away from him to theatre for Doctor Chan to deliver their baby by Caesarean section. Doctor Chan had specifically requested that he not be present in theatre. This was not a routine C-Section and the result was uncertain.

Lucy Josephine would hopefully survive theatre and be stabilised under the care of Dr. Sommerville.

Doctors Kingsley and Chan would then try to stabilise Tin-Tin once that was done. Hopefully her eclamptic toxaemia would begin to abate once Lucy had been taken. 

Hopefully they would come back to him and these goodbyes wouldn't be needed after all.

But the signs were not good and Alan Tracy knew it. It was more than clearly being driven home to him, as he stood alone in darkened room looking desolately at the bed where the most precious possession in his life lay.

His best friend; Tin-Tin Kyrano.

Her face was almost unrecognisable. The swelling had contorted her pretty features to the point where he could not distinguish them any more. Her stomach was massively distended; twice the size it had been less than three weeks ago when he had last seen her. Her body convulsed periodically despite the drugs they had given her. The spasms of her body upset the regular movement of the respirator.

The respirator they had connected to keep her alive.

She was comatose.

He couldn't believe this had been allowed to happen to her and stood there aghast.

The beeping of the monitors reminded him the valuable seconds they had given him were ticking away. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

But he had to say something. Alan Tracy steeled himself.

"Hey there good lookin'," he began in his usual teasing manner, rubbing his hand across her forehead. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I? Look what you've gone and done to yourself now. "

Silence.

No. He couldn't keep this up. He couldn't tease her. Not now. He sat down on the bed next to her and hung his head in silence.

"Oh baby." he breathed fighting back his tears. "What have I done to you?"

The monitor regulating Tin-Tin's heartbeat slowed down and then picked up speed again. The monitor regulating their baby was erratic.

He picked up her left hand and squeezed it as he whispered.

"Baby I'm so sorry. This wasn't how this was meant to turn out. You were supposed to yell and carry on and blame me for your labour pains and I was supposed to sit by you and hold your hand like Dad told me."

Silence.

"But now there isn't going to be any labour pains and I'm not going to be allowed to sit beside you. I… I would if Doctor Chan would let me Tin-Tin; honest."

Silence.

"But me saying that is no comfort to you is it baby? The bottom line for you is that I've failed you again. I ruined the wedding you wanted and now I've wrecked this for you too. I just can't seem to get things right where you are concerned can I. I never have."

He lifted her fingers to his lips. Her fingers were swollen and rigid. But he smelt it. That musk scent. The scent he loved and had not experienced in over three weeks. His lips lingered as he breathed it in.

"Oh Baby." the thoughts passed through his mind. "That's you. That's us. "

He continued to speak.

"Tin-Tin I know I wasn't there when you needed me. Honey; please believe that I wanted to be. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. I didn't have a choice this time. Now it's too late. I'm here now but you don't even know that. "

Both monitors slowed down. Alan's blue eyes looked alarmed. Both monitors sped up again.

He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"They've given me three minutes baby that's all and I know I can't say everything I want to say to you in three minutes… But the Doctor says he can't give me any more time than that."

Silence.

"Um…you see they tell me you and Lucy don't have much time left as it is so...um… Tin-Tin I want to say as much as I can to you before they take you away from me. You see baby …um… you might not make it…and if you don't…um…there's some things… I…um…"

He wiped his cheeks with his free hand as he tried to compose himself.

"You and me Tin-Tin. The two of us achieved lots of milestones in only three minutes over the years didn't we baby?"

He took a deep breath.

"Remember when you used to help me do my homework in the corridor just before we went into class? We were in the sixth grade. I never did my homework. Too busy playing ball I guess. You were so clever at Math. I swear what took me an hour only took you three minutes."

Silence.

"It made you mad but you always did it for me because I was your best friend."

He smiled wistfully.

"Yeah Tin-Tin. We were only friends back then."

The seconds ticked away.

The respirator gently moved up and down. 

"Then there was that time near the fire. Do you remember that? It was the night you, Gordon and me were allowed to light the fire and sit out on the beach all night. You had just turned sixteen. I was still fifteen."

The silence was now his own as his bottom lip trembled. He remembered that so clearly.

"Tin-Tin...you sat opposite me and I looked at you through the flames in a way I had never looked at you before. I'd lived with you for seven years but I had never noticed until that night just how beautiful you were. All of a sudden I realised how much I loved your eyes, your smile, your hair...and you. I swear you took my breath away."

His own breath faltered.

"Tin-Tin I undressed you and made love to you with my eyes that night. I've never told you that before now but it's true. And I'll tell you this too. From that night on I lived for the time that my lovemaking would not just be with my eyes. I wanted it to come from me. All of me."

Silence. 

"That was the night Tin-Tin. It took me three minutes. Three minutes of looking at you through those flames to fall totally, utterly and hopelessly in love with you."

The monitors gathered intensity.

"And baby," he whispered. "I've loved you ever since."

He glanced at the monitors again.

"You know Tin-Tin now that I think about it; we even made Lucy together in only three minutes. Remember that night in my suite? Oh God I do. I remember every last detail of seeing you like that for the first time. Those three minutes were the most memorable and wonderful three minutes of my life."

He paused.

"I will always treasure that first night we were together…I'll remember how scared you were and trying not to show it... how worried I was that you'd think I was treating you like one of those girls in College who meant nothing to me."

He fell silent. There had been more to it than his fear of treating her badly. Much more.

"But you know Tin-Tin I was more worried that night because you were my best friend and best friends aren't supposed to become lovers."

He paused and then added softly.

"Well not you and me anyway. It didn't seem right somehow."

He saw in his mind his nine-year old friend giving him their secret handshake. He then remembered his twenty-one year old friend secretly giving him everything.

"I don't think either of us gave any thought to the possibility that this little baby of ours would be the result of what you gave me that night. I should have been more responsible instead of thinking about myself shouldn't I?"

Silence. He knew he should have taken precautions.

"But if I had we wouldn't have Lucy Josephine. She will always be special to me Tin-Tin. She will never allow me to forget the night my best friend became more than my best friend. "

He paused.

"The night my best friend gave me everything."

He swallowed.

"The night I gave her everything I could in return."

Alan Tracy bent forward to kiss her forehead.

"Tinarda …Tin-Tin…ummm…They'll be coming to take you next door soon and I have to say goodbye. If you don't come back to me I just want to tell you how sorry I am that I took away so much of your happiness over the twelve years I've known you… "

Silence.

"For all the stupid and embarrassing things I did to you. There was no excuse for those things I did to you when you were growing into a woman."

The sound of a muffled sob.

"I'm so sorry for letting you down and trying to have you abort our baby."

Silence.

"Baby if I ever get the chance to make all of this up to you I will. I promise. ... I love you…I do… Tin-Tin…please… please don't leave me alone…"

His eyes suddenly riveted from her face to the machinery in panic.

"Oh no…" he breathed as he realised what was happening."No…Tin-Tin….No!"

The monitor regulating Tinarda Jane Tracy had stopped. A small trickle of blood began to flow from her nose.

The monitor regulating Lucy Josephine Tracy had stopped too.

Kyrano heard Alan Tracy scream from where he sat in the waiting room. He rose from his seat in alarm.

He watched helplessly as Doctors Chan, Kingsley and Sommerville ran out of theatre and into the small room where Tin-Tin lay.

He tried to follow them into the room.

Jeff Tracy, who had been standing quietly in the doorway listening to his son for the past three minutes grasped Kyrano by the shoulders and stood in his path.

"No old friend." he said, his voice torn with emotion. "Don't go in there."

He pulled Kyrano to him with both of his arms. Kyrano leaned against his chest almost collapsing with grief.

"Mr. Tracy. She's my daughter!" he sobbed.

Jeff Tracy didn't notice his own cheeks were wet with tears but he heard his own voice whisper in devastation.

"I know Kyrano. She's my daughter too. "

Chan was yelling instructions. Nursing Staff were everywhere.

He watched his son being pushed into the corner of the room as they attempted desperately to resuscitate her.

He remembered how it felt being pushed into the corner of the birthing suite by Lucy's Doctor.

He watched as Alan covered his distraught face and began to cry like a lost child.

He remembered how it felt covering his own distraught face. He'd cried too.

He listened as Chan commanded.

"Get her into theatre now. I've got to get this baby out!"

"Get her into theatre now. I've only got to get this baby out!"

Jeff Tracy felt the world around him spin as he continued to restrain Kyrano. Almost the exact words the surgeon in Boston had uttered with Lucy. It was as if he was destined to relive the same nightmare he'd experienced twenty-one years before through the son he had lived it for.

But it was not the same nightmare. This nightmare was worse.

Lucille Tracy had been breathing when her surgeon uttered those words.

Tinarda Tracy was not.

The lights of Tracy Island had long fallen into the distance as Thunderbird One headed towards San Diego for the second time in less than five hours.

This time the sleek silver craft had on board its own unique type of "rescue equipment". This equipment was developed without the need for mathematical formulas, it worked better than any other equipment in International Rescue and it got the job done brilliantly each and every time. And it was needed right now in San Diego.

Josephine Tracy was on her way to San Diego.

The seventy-five year old woman who held the Tracy family together in times of crisis sat next to her Grandson with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes everywhere. She wasn't saying a word. The Grandson at the controls frowned. Grandma only sat in silence if she was doing one of two things, worrying or thinking about something that was worrying her.

"Grandma." he said. "Are you doing OK?"

Josie Tracy looked at her eldest Grandson. He looked tired and strained. Why he'd insisted on walking straight off that rocket ship and into Thunderbird One to bring her to San Diego was beyond her. Virgil had been ordered to do it. But the moment Thunderbird Three landed orders changed. The eldest Tracy son gave new orders. He placed himself in charge of flying his Grandmother to the hospital.

He had barked at Gordon that there was good reason for it. Josie Tracy was worried about what that reason was.

"Grandma?" he enquired again.

"Yes thank you Scott. I'm fine." she finally replied.

She continued to sit in silence.

"Grandma." Scott said hesitantly. "You're really worried about all this aren't you?"

Josie looked guarded.

"What makes you say that?" she asked carefully. Scott often asked her leading questions and she didn't want to say much right now. Not while she was trying to gather her inner strength and put her head in order. This family needed it right now.

She had been crying about the situation like a silly old lady an hour ago but quickly realised she needed to stop that nonsense and pull herself together. The Tracy family was facing tragedy again and crying about it wasn't going to change that fact. Action not tears was needed in a crisis and action was what she intended to take. Exactly what action she wasn't sure. She'd have to wait until she got to San Diego to see what was needed.

Of course she was worried. Why wouldn't she be? Cryptic messages from San Diego; one minute saying Tin-Tin was being stabilised before operating, the next minute saying they couldn't stabilise her without operating. One minute Thunderbird Three was bringing her Grandson home, the next his brothers were taking him directly to San Diego at some suicidal speed and tossing him out hoping his parachute would open. Hardly the way she'd wanted the Father of her great grandchild to be handled. If all that wasn't bad enough, none of them had heard a word from the hospital for over an hour. The whole thing was enough to worry anyone wasn't it? Well wasn't it?

Scott looked directly at her.

"I only remember you acting like this one other time Grandma."

"When pray tell was that?"

Scott's eyes scanned the controls. He was sorry he had brought it up.

"Come on." she said when he failed to reply. "Out with it then. Maybe I can remember what I did to face up to things. " 

"Grandma; you sat in silence like this the night you took us to say goodbye to Mom."

Josie's frown deepened. He was right. Josie knew she'd had exactly the same feelings in her stomach back then as she had now and it had taken every last bit of inner strength she had to cope with it. But the Grandson beside her had only been eight years old at the time, a month short of his ninth birthday. Had he really picked up on her that much? Well no point in denying it she supposed.

"You have a very good memory Scott." she replied. "I do feel the same way now as I did back then."

"Grandma. I'll never forget you that night." he said quietly. "And it concerns me very much if you feel this way again."

"Hence the reason for all the barking and carrying on you did back at the base about bringing me in yourself?" she enquired.

"Yes ma'am." was his curt reply. "I needed to know how you felt about this but above all make sure you were all right."

"Of course I'm all right Sweetie." she assured him.

"Grandma I don't think you are." he said looking straight ahead. He knew how much she wanted this baby.

"Well you're entitled to your opinion I suppose. It's wrong of course." Josie replied.

The tone of her voice indicated to Scott to drop the subject and she knew he knew better than to argue with her.

The two of them fell silent; each with their own thoughts of that night in Boston after the call had come to 550 Paramount Circuit with news that would change the life of the Tracy family forever.

Scott's thoughts engrossed him.

Grandma had woken him by turning on the light in the bedroom. He had stirred but remained in the state of slumber all tired little boys found themselves in at ten thirty in the evening. He remembered her shaking him and saying earnestly.

"Scott. Quickly Sweetie. Grandma needs you to get up for her. Hurry along now."

He had opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily.

"What Grandma?" he had said.

"Sweetie, I need you to wake Virgil and Johnny. I have to get the baby organised. There's no time to waste."

"Why Grandma?" he had asked.

"Just wake your little brothers for me sweetie. Please. It's important. Do you know where their coats and shoes are?" 

He had been fully awake by then.

"Yes ma'am I know." he had said.

"Quickly then make sure they have them on. There's a good boy."

He had obeyed instantly. His Father had spoken to him that morning as he and his mother had left for the hospital and told him that he had to help Grandma with his brothers. He knew if his Father heard otherwise he'd be displeased. He had woken Virgil who'd swung a punch for disturbing him. He had woken John who immediately started crying and calling for "mommy." He had taken John to the bathroom. He suggested to Virgil that he should go there too. Virgil had swung another punch at him but ended up taking his advice. He had gone to the cupboards and found their coats and shoes. He had helped them put them on.

Grandma then told him to take his brothers to the car. He had noticed then there was something about the way she was behaving that made him worry.

"Where are we going Grandma?" he had asked.

"Quickly sweetie, there's no time to talk, "she had said as she pulled open the refrigerator and took out a bottle for Gordon "Grandma will tell you in a bit."

He remembered Gordon grizzling and rubbing his eyes as she carried him to the car. She had strapped him in his baby seat. She turned to him and handed him the bottle.

"Here Scott; give this to your little brother. I need to get going immediately."

He had looked at Gordon and offered the bottle. The milk was cold and he knew Gordon wouldn't take it. He never did if it was cold.

"Grandma." he said. "Gordie doesn't like cold milk. Mommy always warms it up for him."

"Sweetie he'll have to make do I'm afraid. Grandma hasn't got time to warm it up for him this time." she said as she climbed into the car and started the engine.

"Why Grandma? " he had asked again. She did not reply.

They had backed out of the driveway. Grandma remained silent. They had driven down Paramount Road, past the shopping centre and past his school. Grandma appeared to driving very fast and still wasn't saying a word. She had a very worried look on her face.

They drove past his Father's Offices.

"Please Grandma where are we going?" he had asked.

Still she said nothing. Scott remembered it was that point he really started to worry.

"We are going to the hospital little one." she had finally said.

"Why are we going in the middle of the night Grandma?" Virgil had asked from the front seat.

That stony silence of his Grandma's had continued.

"Daddy called." she 'd swallowed as they stopped at the traffic lights.

"Yes ma'am?" he had replied.

"Daddy thinks there's something wrong with Mommy." she had swallowed.

He remembered how frightened he had felt when she said that.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" he had asked, immediately starting to panic.

"Well... Daddy said he thinks she might be going to heaven."

He'd thought about that for a bit and then frowned. He decided Grandma had gotten it all wrong. She was scaring him like this for nothing.

"No. Mommy is just having another baby. Only sick people go to heaven Grandma."

Grandma hadn't said another word all the way to the hospital.

And he knew damned well what had happened after they got to the hospital.

Grandma wasn't saying anything now either. Grandma had a sixth sense. Scott Tracy started to worry about what was going to happen at San Diego Hospital. If she was worried then he had good reason to be worried too. And he was also worried about her. This great grand-child was everything to her.

Josie Tracy's thoughts occupied her.

He had to have got it wrong she'd decided after she'd put down the telephone. Surely Lucille was not that knocked around after the birth even if it had resulted in an emergency caesarean. But he was pretty cut up she had to admit and he wanted his sons brought to the hospital in one hell of a hurry.

She had gone and woken Scott. He was an obedient child and didn't mind being responsible for his brothers. She'd instructed him to find their coats and get their shoes on their feet. She heard him take John to the bathroom. Not many eight year olds would have anticipated that she remembered thinking. So responsible just like his Daddy. 

The baby was hard. He'd been unhappy ever since his mother had left that morning and she didn't feel inclined to wake him. She had to change him and pack a bag. She had to heat his bottle. She knew it would take half an hour to get to the hospital even at ten thirty in the evening. There was no time to do much for the baby at all. She'd lifted him from his cot still asleep and quickly changed him as he stirred. She'd snatched a bag of some sort that Lucille kept under the cot. It looked like it contained diapers and a few rattles. She'd grabbed his bottle cold from the refrigerator. She'd strapped them all in the car.

She'd tried to avoid talking to the children at all costs. If Jeff was right and he simply couldn't be, telling them their mother was dying was not something she cared to do. These little boys had been raised in a close no-nonsense young family. They had been showered with love by their mother. Their Father idolised all four of them. Their family was struggling with money at the moment with all their working capital tied up and millions of dollars doing nothing. The business was buckling as the result of it. Another baby had just been birthed. This close no-nonsense young family headed by her son was being stretched to the limit as it was without losing its mother.

She began to really worry. She worried what would happen if Lucy did die. She was still very young and in the prime of her life. She worried how about Jeff would cope with that. He adored her. She worried how Lucy would cope seeing her children for the last time. She adored them. She worried how Jeff would cope with the children. She worried how the children themselves would cope.

She'd finally had to find the courage to say something to those precious little boys of her sons. She was as careful as she could be. Scott had not believed her. She didn't want to be believed herself.

But it had all been true and she'd had good reason for all her worries.

And she had good reason for her worries now too.

Josie Tracy swallowed and listened to the engines of Thunderbird One. She worried what would happen if Tin-Tin died. Tin-Tin was only twenty-two years old and her life had only just begun. She worried how Alan would cope with that. She knew he wouldn't. He had adored her for as many years as his Father had adored his mother. Longer.

She worried how Kyrano would cope losing his daughter. He wouldn't. She was his only child. She worried how Jeff would cope with the anger of his son especially if overwork for International Rescue ended up being identified as part of the cause.

She worried about how everyone else would cope with losing Tin-Tin. Every last one of them would feel it. 

Most of all she worried about how she was going to cope herself.

"If I lose that little girl who's been so dear to my heart for the past twelve years or that little baby that I've been longing for…" she thought "…this old Grandma might just about be spent with this life herself."

"And so will my Grandson." she panicked. Josie Tracy feared what Alan would do to himself if he was left alone with a baby.

She wiped her eyes wearily.

"How much further is it now Scott?" she asked. "I've a bad feeling I need to be there right this minute."

"I'll be bringing her down soon Grandma." he replied. "Gordon's arranged a car to take you to the front door ma'am. I'll have to be taking off immediately I'm sorry."

She patted his arm.

"Thank you sweetie." she said tenderly. "I appreciate you thinking of how I'd be feeling and bringing in me yourself. It's been a rough few hours for all of us."

"It's OK Grandma. I know Alan will be very pleased to see you. "

San Diego had come into view. The morning sun appeared on the horizon. The rays reflected off the silver edge of Thunderbird One. A new day had dawned.

It was now November 29th. Scott swallowed hard at the realisation of it.

"Grandma." he hesitated. "Do you know what today is?

"No I can't say as I do sweetie." she replied. "Should I know?"

"Ma'am I've just realised its November 29."

Josie swallowed. November 29 had been a happy day in the Tracy house many years ago. A special day everyone in the family looked forward to celebrating. But for the past twenty-one years it had only been a day of sad reflection.

Today was not a good day for another tragedy to occur in the Tracy family.

Today would have been Lucille Tracy's fifty-fifth birthday.

He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth.

"Alan." was all that came out.

Jeff Tracy stood behind his youngest son. Alan was looking out the window at the morning sky. He did not reply.

"Son." he said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "We just have to trust Doctor Chan."

Alan still did not reply.

"He's the best in the business son." he continued. "If anyone can save her he will."

No reply.

"Alan…For what it's worth I know how you feel.'

Nothing.

Jeff Tracy had never experienced such difficulty in expressing himself. He usually expressed himself easily and in no uncertain terms with this fifth son and this son never had any qualms in expressing himself in return. This was the wild son. The thoughtless and self-centred son; the argumentative, insensitive and egotistical son; the son who was incapable of thinking of anyone but himself.

But he had just heard the moving words of that very son as he poured out his heart and inner soul to the girl he had loved for twelve years. There had not been anything wild, thoughtless, self-centred, argumentative, insensitive or egotistical about it. It had come from his heart and his Father had been stunned.

Jeff Tracy had not really understood the intensity and depth of this son's feelings for Tin-Tin Kyrano until now. He had been told about them by everyone but he had never truly believed it.

He had never thought his youngest son was capable of loving anyone. A different girl every night he'd been told. He'd often wondered where he'd gone wrong with this son. Not so long ago he was completely off the rails.

After hearing him talk to Tin-Tin with such honesty and feeling, Jeff knew his son was very much back on the rails and she had somehow put him there. He hadn't realised it before now.

Originally to him what had happened with Tin-Tin had been no different to what he had been like in college. He thought and feared his son would tire of her. He had expected the marriage to end within a year…a casualty of his son's untameable selfishness and insatiable roving eye. Alan had proven him wrong. This marriage he had made with Tin-Tin Kyrano appeared to be as strong as the marriage he had shared with Lucille Evans.

Until now he had thought he was the only man who could ever have loved a woman so completely. Alan had proven him wrong there too he had to confess. The things his son had said he would never have been able to say to Lucy. He would never have admitted letting her down even though there were times when he knew he did. He would never have admitted weakness of any kind.

He had gone to that room to tell Alan he had to reconsider his decision. He had ended up standing in the doorway totally dumbstruck as he listened to his son. He was dumbstruck now as he tried to find some words to comfort him.

"Alan. I..." he began but no words came out again.

"Sir." he said and his whole voice shook with grief. "Leave me alone." 

"Son…"

"Dad leave it." he rumbled. "Please see to Kyrano if you must see to anyone."

"Alan my place is with you."

Alan Tracy took a sharp intake of breath and resolutely lifted his chin. He was beginning to burn.

So his Father's place was with him was it? Since when? Since when had his feelings about all this counted? 

His own place had been with Tin-Tin but that hadn't been important had it?

He was the Astronaut on rotation. He had to fulfil his duty to International Rescue no matter what or where his place was meant to be. He could not mix his career with his personal life. Those were the Organisation's rules and they couldn't be changed.

Not even for her. Not even once.

Tin-Tin's place had been to rest, take care of their baby and herself in his absence but that hadn't been important either. She was the Assistant Engineer. She had to fulfil her duty to International Rescue no matter what. She could not mix her career with her personal life. Those were the Organisation's rules and they couldn't change for her either.

Not even for their baby.

And now she was in theatre fighting for her life. Alan swallowed. They'd started her heart again. They'd detected a faint heartbeat from the baby. They'd rushed his wife from the room, leaving him here alone. Alone to reflect on how this all came to be in the first place.

Now he wanted some answers.

This could all have been avoided if he had been there. He would have noticed something was wrong and done something about it. He would have made her stand down despite her insistence to finish the allocated job. He would have made her break the rules. He would have ensured she met her Doctor's appointment no matter what mandatory rest periods were in place. He would have broken the rules and flown her to San Diego himself.

The rules had been broken before when it suited the needs of International Rescue. Mandatory rest periods had been ignored before. They could have been ignored again.

But he wasn't able to do anything. He had another job to do. A job his Father had said was more important… his required rotation in Thunderbird Five.

To do things that were needed to keep their baby safe they both needed to mix their careers with their personal lives…and break the rules.

Break the unbreakable rules of International Rescue. His Father's rules.

He'd had it up to here with his Father's rules and International Rescue. 

Needing someone or something to blame for the pain and grief he was feeling, exhaustion from nearly four weeks of sleepless nights in Thunderbird Five, the stress and guilt of worrying about Tin-Tin being alone, the tension and altercation with his brothers in Thunderbird Three, the trauma he was experiencing now had pushed him to his limit.

He didn't want to talk to his Father. He wanted to be left alone; left alone to make sense of all of this in his head; left alone to find answers to his questions.

Just one more patronising word from his Father…just one he swore…

"Alan…"

That was the word.

Silently Alan Tracy turned from the window. Jeff Tracy saw only one thing as his youngest son stood up to his full height and faced him.

The eyes of Grant Tracy.

Eyes flashing with a frightful temper only his Father had possessed. Alan Tracy possessed that temper too. Worse.

"Don't say anything further to me Dad." he said menacingly. "You and your rules have done enough damage to my family right now. I swear if you push me any more I'll forget you are my Father."

Chan: "Pressure?"

Kingsley: "Stable."

Chan: "Thank goodness."

Kingsley: "Could be a small Haemorrhage there though."

Chan: "That's the least of my worries at the moment Kingsley."

Kingsley: "Chan it worries me."

Chan: "Yes of course. Eclampsia…some most unfortunate complications."

Sommerville: "I'm surprised you're taking this vertical Chan."

Chan: "It's quicker."

Sommerville: "That's not common practice these days."

Chan: "Sommerville. This is not a common C-section. I'm going vertical. It's quicker."

Sommerville: "That heartbeat's not good Doctor."

Kingsley: "We're lucky we've got one at all Doctor."

Chan: "Steady gentlemen. We are all aware of the urgency here. I'll have the baby for you in a minute. I have to drain this."

Kingsley: "Pressure rising Chan."

Chan: "Come on young lady. Hang in there for me." 

Kingsley: "Doctor. This isn't good."

Chan: "She's still with us gentlemen. "

Kingsley: "How much more fluid can there be around that baby?"

Chan: "With Eclampsia it's hard to say. "

Sommerville: "That's a hell of lot of fluid Chan."

Chan: "It's taking far too long to drain I'm afraid."

Sommerville: "Chan I need that baby."

Chan: "Don't push me Sommerville. There is still scope to preserve the girl if I'm careful with this."

Kingsley: "The direction was to prioritise the child."

Sommerville: "Chan he's right."

Chan: "Patience gentlemen. The girl is extremely young…and there is a young fellow outside."

Kingsley: "Chan. Prioritise the baby." 

Chan: "The child is being prioritised Doctor. I don't do vertical incisions unless there's a priority. Now I should now be able to find you a baby Sommerville if I cut here."

Sommerville: "Chan I haven't seen it done that way for ages."

Chan: "No you haven't."

Kingsley: "You certainly know your stuff Doctor."

Chan: "Here's your baby Sommerville. A girl. Extremities rather blue."

Sommerville: "Not very big for a full-term baby Kingsley. Suction…"

Kingsley: "A result of a rough ride these past few days I imagine."

Sommerville: "Come on little girl. Breathe for me."

Kingsley: "Record the time of birth as 5.39am."

Sommerville: "Breathe! Get me some more suction over here will you."

Kingsley: "Can we get that suction over here!"

Sommerville: "Come on damn it. Come on."

Kingsley: "That's a Tracy baby Sommerville."

Sommerville: "I'm well aware of that Kingsley!"

Kingsley: "Well get her to breathe for God's sake."

Chan: "Gentlemen please."

Kingsley: "Sommerville!"

Sommerville: "Come on now. This world's a good place to be little lady. How much more fluid can you have down there." 

Chan: "Sommerville? You got that baby to breathe yet?"

Sommerville: "Get me the damned oxygen."

Kingsley: "Christ Sommerville what are you doing?"

Chan: " Sommerville?"

Sommerville: "Thank God."

Kingsley: "How's that for music to your ears?"

Chan: "Doubtful."

Sommerville. "She's having real trouble. Get her on the respirator."

Chan: "You travelling all right there Doctor?"

Kingsley: "Pressure stable."

Chan: "Internal organs seem OK."

Kingsley: "Amazing technique Doctor."

Chan: "Sometimes old techniques work well Kingsley. It helps if you've been around a while."

Kingsley: "Heart rate erratic. BP 180."

Chan: "Another seizure Kingsley. Be ready to resuscitate."

Kingsley: "BP 190."

Chan: "Get that on her now!"

Sommerville: "Come on little girl. I don't want to lose you now."

Chan: "Come on Mrs.Tracy. I don't want to lose you now."

Kingsley: "Ride it out young lady. You've got a baby to live for now."

Kingsley: "BP 180."

Sommerville: "Colour's better. Blue didn't suit you little girl.""

Chan: "Heart rate slowing down?"

Kingsley: "Yes Doctor. BP 170."

Chan: "I'll commence to close."

Sommerville: "Neonate stable under respiration. I am authorising transfer to the special care unit. Condition; critical."

Kingsley: "Now to stabilise Mrs. Tracy." 

Chan: "Kingsley. We've got a long way to go if you're talking about stabilisation. This young lady is not out of the woods yet by a long way." 

"So this is where the two of you are then!"

Jeff Tracy and Kyrano both raised their heads to the sound of the familiar voice who had been escorted down the corridor by the sister in charge. Josie Tracy looked at their tired, strained features. Kyrano's eyes showed nothing but devastation and grief. They told her nothing and made her fear the worst. Her son's eyes told her everything. She had been reading them for over fifty-six years.

The worried eyes said there was still no news. The distressed eyes said what news they had was not good. The grieving eyes told her he had Lucy uppermost in his mind at that moment. The guarded eyes said something had transpired between him and Alan. Why didn't that surprise her! The relieved eyes said he was mighty glad to see her.

Josie steeled herself and fixed her own eyes on them both.

"Gracious me look at the two of you. You both look dreadful. Don't either of you know how to use a coffee machine?"

Jeff rose from his seat. He pulled her into a hug that gave her more than enough information on how he was feeling.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed surprised.

Lord knows she needed a hug from him right now too but she had more important things on her mind. Of prime importance; the condition of her great grandchild.

"Hmmph…I'm not surprised you'd want to know that Jeff. I wouldn't be here at all if you had anything to do with it."

"Yes those were my orders Mom." he said quietly. "Which I see you've seen fit to ignore yet again."

"You know I only ignore you Jeff when I know you're wrong. Even that red-haired son of yours knew you were wrong and saw the sense in me coming. He ordered for me to be brought in."

"Gordon?" Jeff Tracy asked incredulously.

"Yes Gordon and by the look of you two, thank goodness he did. Jeff, this is a family matter and I've been the Grandmother of this family as well as the mother for too long a time to be sitting at home because you think I can't deal with things."

She surveyed him carefully.

"Son, if you want my opinion, you're the one who should have been left at home, not me. You don't appear to be dealing too well with anything at the moment. Now tell me what is going on with Tin-Tin and my great grandchild, and I want to know everything."

"Mom. The situation is not good I'm afraid."

"Well that doesn't tell me anything Jeff does it?"

He proceeded to fill Josie Tracy in on Alan's decision to prioritise his child.

"And" she said eyeing him. "no doubt with the way you feel about what happened to Lucille you wouldn't have been too keen to agree with his decision."

"No I Mom I don't agree with it but I never got the opportunity to say anything."

She sniffed. "Just as well you didn't then by the sound of it. This is a new lesson you've got to learn Jeff; learning your place when it comes to the family affairs of your son. You've no business interjecting at a time like this or any other time for that matter."

If he didn't feel so worried and strained he would have pointed out she needed to have a good look at herself. She needed to learn her place in matters to do with his family; something she had totally lost sight of in the past nine months.

"Mother I don't agree. Alan is far too young to be making choices like that."

"Young or old; you have to understand it's no business of yours. What he decides is best for his family is best. He knows Tin-Tin better than you do and you have to respect that. I'm telling you now Jeff, if you aren't prepared to support my Grandson in his decision on this occasion, don't say anything. Especially in my hearing."

Jeff felt frustrated already and she'd only been there two minutes. 

Alan Tracy had heard his Grandmother's distinctive, southern, no-nonsense voice and was pleased to hear that she had arrived. He went to walk into the waiting room to embrace her but on hearing the subject of her discussion with his Father was him, he paused momentarily at the door. 

"Mom I didn't say anything about Alan's decision."

"Well that's a blessing." she replied and fell silent. However she knew there was something else and she wanted to know what it was. She folded her arms and looked at him directly.

"So that look in your eyes is telling me you've had words with your son over something else then is it?"

Jeff looked at her amazed. How did she pick that up? She always knew everything and it really un-nerved him.

"Yes Mom." he admitted quietly looking around him. "Alan's blaming the Organisation's rules for what's happened to Tin-Tin."

She rolled her eyes at him and exclaimed.

"Organisation's Rules? Your rules you mean Jeff!"

She knew his tunnel vision over Alan and Tin-Tin keeping their work and personal lives separate would get him into trouble eventually. 

He glanced at Kyrano. "Please Mom if you want to discuss this, I'd rather talk about it privately."

Josie also looked at Kyrano. The poor man was so grief-stricken he hadn't even acknowledged her. He probably wouldn't hear a thing anyway but yes; the need for privacy was paramount. Especially with what she had to say to this son of hers if he was going to bring up the subject of rules at a time like this.

"Very well then."

They moved out of Kyrano's earshot but very much into the hearing of an emotional Alan Tracy. Josie turned and began to speak directly.

"You can't blame that son of yours for holding the rules accountable for all this. You also can't blame him for looking for answers. You and I both know ourselves that we've been fooling about these past few days thinking things with that little girl have been all right when it should have been obvious to each and every one of us on that island that they weren't."

She held up her finger at him to silence him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Now I know it's not your fault that she's a determined young lady but Brains told me before I left earlier that the child has been working until all hours of the night these past few days. Working with swollen fingers and blinding headaches. Not eating or resting properly. She was doing that for you Jeff. It was your place to stop her, not push her harder for a result. You owed that to her and you owed it to your son. Lord I'm starting to think I've lost my sixth sense in looking out for the well-being of this family by having that happen right under my nose. "

"Mom at the moment we need to focus on what's happening, not how it happened. She's in theatre now and none of us know if she or the baby will survive the surgery. I'm worried senseless about this and after what happened to Lucy I'm sure you can't blame me. I don't seem to be able to put the situation in perspective at the moment and that's very unlike me."

Josie frowned. Well if he wanted to put things in perspective he should have thought about it earlier when she pointed out well over a month ago that Alan should have been at home and not up in Thunderbird Five.

Alan's temper was rising. So this was why she had been looking so tired and drawn. His Father was pushing his Assistant Engineer to perform. He pressed his lips together and continued to simmer.

"Jeff I'd be more than worried senseless if I were you. I've checked out this Pre-Eclampsia thing. Stressful situations make it worse. " Josie said bluntly. Her tone caused him to become defensive.

"I didn't cause it Mom. It's not fair of you to blame me."

"No most likely you didn't cause it but even you have to admit that working to your deadlines is about as stressful as it gets even without a baby in the making. If Alan finds out about his wife working past her capability for what I only see as a stupid piece of drilling equipment and his Father did nothing about it ;you'll hear it from him all right...loud and clear."

Alan's face reddened as his Grandmother's words echoed in his head. "Stressful situations only make it worse." So this is what his Father had been subjecting her to in his absence.

His inflexible deadlines and all the expectation that went with them.

She would have been stressed all right. They'd both been stressed trying to juggle marriage and International Rescue obligations for almost seven months in an attempt to keep them separate. Oh yes Alan had sat by many times silently watching her trying to meet his Father's deadlines, not able to say a thing.

"I gave Tin-Tin the option of standing down Mom; many times."

"No you didn't. You might have hinted at it Jeff but you never sat her down and gave her any options."

"The hints were my options Mother. "he said guardedly "Options I'm sorry to say she absolutely refused to consider. I was sure if she didn't feel she was up to the deadline I set she would have stepped aside and let Brains complete the design."

"Jeff listen to yourself!" Josie snapped, "You know damned well that little girl would have never stepped aside for fear of letting you down. It was your place to order her to do so. To hell with that damned piece of rescue equipment and anyone else's life. Your own daughter-in-law's life was at risk, not to mention your grandchild's. And now look what's happened as a result. Surely that's got to be playing on your conscience at the moment."

"Mom. I don't want to talk about it now. I told you. I'm trying to put this in perspective."

"No I'm sure you don't want to talk about it but you'll have to if Tin-Tin or that baby dies won't you? And you won't only be talking about it to me." Josie flashed. "You'll be talking to that Father of hers and trying to justify yourself. Not to mention explaining to your youngest son that because you wanted things done for International Rescue he doesn't have a wife anymore or his child doesn't have a mother."

"Mom please. I'm having trouble enough dealing with this situation without you making it sound ten times worse than it is."

She shook her head. How could the situation get worse than it was?

"Where is my Grandson?" she demanded. "I want to talk to him."

Alan Tracy stepped from the corridor into the full view of his Grandmother and Father. His eyes never left his Father's face. He was almost purple with fury.

"Your Grandson is here." he spat through clenched teeth. 'And I want to talk to my Father ...now."

Josie Tracy paled as she looked the features of her youngest Grandson;the features of Grant Tracy. It was obvious he had heard the whole thing. She watched helplessly as he stared his Father down, Grant's resolute chin and flashing eyes fixed in a gaze she could only describe as frightening. The silence was similar to the calm before a tropical storm on the island. But the storm was gathering. Nothing was more certain than that.

"Explain what you have been asking my wife to do for you Dad" he said icily. "Because I mustn't have heard you and Grandma right just now."

"Son…" he began. "I tried to get Tin-Tin to stand down until after the child is born and she refused. You know she's headstrong when it comes to her work and I wasn't prepared to force her do something she didn't want to do."

Alan bit his lips to remain in control but it was fast losing the battle. Headstrong? In his mind, the truth of it was Tin-Tin was terrified; terrified of failing in her role as his Assistant Engineer because she was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted her to stand down then Dad?" he snarled. "I would have got her to see the sense in it for you. "

"Because where work is concerned she answers directly to me son. Those are the rules of the Organisation."

That word again. That word whose real meaning had become hell on earth for him and for Tin-Tin. "The Organisation."

Alan Tracy lunged forward and grasped his Father by the collar. Jeff Tracy swallowed as he looked at his youngest son for the first time as a man. An angry man. 

"She's my wife Dad not your bloody Assistant Engineer and as far as I'm concerned she answers to me when she's got my child inside her. That includes her work. How dare you do this to me! How dare you think you can treat Tin-Tin like some mere employee who doesn't count for anything?"

Josie Tracy tried to intervene. She put her hand on his arm and tried to separate him from his Father.

"Sweetie for goodness sake calm down. You're tired and worried and I don't blame you but carrying on like this isn't helping things for that little girl." she pleaded.

"Grandma save it! "he snapped furiously. "I know this isn't your fault and without you I probably wouldn't have Tin-Tin and the baby now. But this damned stinking issue of rules is between my Father and me…"

"Alan please settle down. Please sweetie .. for me." she implored. "I know it seems that your Father wasn't being sympathetic to her condition but that's not right. Give him a chance to explain."

Alan released his Father's collar and stood back to look at him.

"All right Sir. You heard Grandma. Explain to me right now why my wife worked with headaches and swollen fingers until all hours of the night. Why she didn't confide in me that she wasn't feeling well. Were you being sympathetic Sir?"

Jeff Tracy did not reply. He would not tell Alan about the reason for the deadline. It was between him and Tin-Tin.

"You won't tell me Dad? Well Dad let me tell you then. You blamed my wife for what happened to those two kids in that mine didn't you? And no Sir… she didn't tell me. She wouldn't be brave enough to go against your instructions. I've figured it out for myself. In ten bloody seconds I can read you Dad. International Rescue failed and you needed to blame someone and she was the one doing the calculations."

"No Alan…" he stammered. "Please listen …"

Josie stared at her son with incredulity. Surely Alan was wrong. Her son would never have placed such a huge emotional burden on that poor little girl no matter what he was trying to get her to do.

"Say something Jeff." she thought. "Deny it for goodness sake."

"I'm listening Sir. Deny it. Tell me I'm wrong."

A deafening silence followed.

Finally his Father spoke.

"What I have discussed with my Assistant Engineer is confidential Alan." he said. "However the message I gave to Tin-Tin was clearly to stand down because she wasn't up to it."

Alan turned away. Tin-Tin had told him he had to learn to deal with his anger in ways other than losing his temper. Well now was the time to prove to her he had the capability to do it. He swallowed and without looking at his Father said in a low but deadly calm voice.

"Very well Sir I'll accept that if that is the way you want this to be. However it is now time I did something to get rid of the problem my marriage has caused you and the ranks of International Rescue. Therefore, if by some chance Tin-Tin makes it, I have decided to take her and hopefully our baby and leave Tracy Island for good. Your worries about your Astronaut and Assistant Engineer falling out with each other and letting you down or fraternising on duty will effectively be solved. The only problem will be Sir that you will no longer have me as your Astronaut and I will not allow Tin-Tin to be your Assistant Engineer."

Josie's eyes filled with tears.

"No sweetie. " she whispered. "You can't be meaning that. Your Father loves you both very much. This is all simply a misunderstanding."

Alan continued to speak as calmly as he could.

"No Grandma it is not a misunderstanding. You heard me ask him the question about my wife. You heard him answer the question as if only his Assistant Engineer was involved. That is the way it is. We understand each other perfectly.

"Alan…" she implored. "Please stop and think about what it is you're saying."

"I am thinking about it and I mean it. What's more ma'am; if my wife dies, I will still be taking my baby and leaving this place. I don't know how to change a diaper or the first thing about how to raise a baby but I can learn and I assure you I will. I can provide for my baby without your help Dad. I still have my name in the racing business and I'll get by. I know it's never been an adequate career in your eyes and I realise it's not an ideal environment for a baby but it's no worse than being prioritised behind a drill the way I figure it."

That was enough for Josie. Jeff hadn't been listening. Now Alan wasn't listening either. Well it was time for a reality check for this young man grieving or not. She grasped his arm.

"Now you listen here to me Alan Tracy. You aren't going anywhere and saying you are without giving any thought to the matter is not only mule-headed and typically you but down right ridiculous. Taking a baby car racing! That shows in itself you're not thinking straight. You're exhausted from your rotation, emotionally spent, past reason and past listening. Now in behind those doors at the end of that corridor is a little girl you love very much and one you've loved for a long time and one I've made sure you got the chance to make good lovin' with. You've got no business deciding that young lady's future without talking to her first or to me for that matter. And also in behind those doors is my great grandchild. You've got no place choosing that child's future while you're in this state either. Now you settle down young man right this minute."

She eyed her own son. 

"And you settle down too. I'm mighty unhappy at you at the moment Jeff Tracy if what your son has been saying is true."

A commotion at the end of the corridor caused them all to be distracted.

Doctor Sommerville had left theatre and was headed in the direction of the special care nursery.

Behind him was the incubator containing Lucy Josephine Tracy.

Sommerville was issuing instructions to the nursing staff accompanying him. The respirator was being adjusted as they spoke.

Alan's eyes filled with tears of relief when he saw the incubator.

"Grandma." he breathed. "They've managed to get the baby out alive."

"Thank God" Josie breathed as her Grandson strode up the passageway towards the special care nursery.

As he walked he looked towards the theatre doors hoping Doctor Chan or Doctor Kingsley would appear. There was no sign of either of them.

It was obvious the surgery continued.

KINGSLEY: No pulse.

CHAN : Come on Mrs.Tracy. She's a beautiful baby. 

KINGSLEY : Still no pulse.

CHAN : Stand clear.

KINGSLEY : Nothing Doctor.

CHAN : Stand clear.

KINGSLEY : Doctor?

CHAN : Kingsley. I've done all I can.

KINGSLEY: No Chan. Not yet.

CHAN : Kingsley. Enough now.

KINGSLEY : I'm asking you Doctor.

CHAN : Stand clear.

CHAPTER 12 - A NEW COMMITMENT - MEETING LUCY JOSEPHINE


	17. CHAPTER 12 A LIFETIME COMMITMENT MEETI...

Author's Note - I have learnt one thing in this FF site readers and that is Tin-Tin Kyrano is a very popular young woman. Some very poignant requests for this young lady's life! But one has to go on! I have decided to divide this chapter into two parts after a harrowing few weeks! Thanks to Lady Viva for her encouragement yet again! mcj.

**CHAPTER TWELVE - PART ONE - A LIFETIME COMMITMENT - MEETING LUCY JOSEPHINE**

The last time he had witnessed a sunset as brilliant as this one was three weeks ago as he left earth onboard Thunderbird Three headed for the satellite. Both he and his brother Scott had marvelled at the magnificent colours nature produced at this time of the year. November sunsets were breathtaking on Tracy Island and even more breathtaking from the air.

Actually as he thought about it, it had probably only been Scott who had marvelled at the colours. He had merely looked at them half-heartedly as Scott commented on their brilliance. His thoughts had been elsewhere, more specifically remembering the tearful face of his heavily pregnant wife as she watched him leave her at a time when she needed him the most.

Scott, not knowing where his thoughts lay, had berated him for his lack of application and concentration during blast-off and reminded him in no uncertain terms to focus one hundred per cent on piloting the rocket ship.

"In case you haven't worked it out Alan, this is exactly why Dad won't allow you to solo pilot Thunderbird Three." he had chided him in his military sounding voice. "You simply can't be trusted to keep your mind on the job. Now for goodness sake pay attention to what you're doing will you?"

Alan Tracy stopped watching the sunset from the hospital window and shrugged his shoulders as he turned to sit down. Who in the hell cared about piloting Thunderbird Three anyway? He wouldn't be taking that spaceship anywhere ever again. He'd soon be back on the racing circuit making a living. He felt his stomach bum with the unexpressed fury trapped inside him as he reminded himself of the reason why.

"Tin-Tin." he swallowed angrily as his mind swam with physical and mental exhaustion, "I know deep down in my gut my Father said something to you about those kids dying in that mine. I can't believe he won't admit it to me or anyone else. He's gone and blamed you so you would perform for him. That's what he's like. He does it all the time and I can't handle his relentless expectations of you and me anymore. I'm telling you baby, you, me and Lucy are off that island when this is over no matter what he says to either of us."

He tapped his feet impatiently as the fury inside him still tried to find a way to release itself.

"I'm trying to do what you want and control my temper." he fumed in silence. "But the more I think about things, the more I wish I'd have just cut loose in there and decked him for how he's treated you. I swear if he comes anywhere near me again today trying to justify himself to me, I'll do just that."

He felt his eyes starting to close despite his boiling anger. He had been awake for nearly thirty-five hours and his body was starting to shut down with fatigue.

"Please baby, "he whispered as he rested his head against the wall. "You've got to pull through for me now. Our little Lucy Josephine is lying in there. I haven't seen her but I know how much she needs you. I need you too if we're going to start again away from Tracy Island. I know I said to Dad I could do it on my own but I realise I can't. I don't even know where to start with a baby, let alone a baby girl."

The door _of _the special care nursery opened. His opened his eyes, fear gripping his whole body. He rose from his position in the corridor and looked in the direction _of _the door. It was a simply a nurse finishing her shift. His heart sank. He desperately wanted it to be Doctor Sommerville.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said anxiously as he followed the nurse down the corridor. The nurse turned to him.

"Yes?' she asked.

"Urn... my baby daughter is in there.. .she was born by caesarean section earlier this morning. Can you tell me if she's all right?"

"What's your name Sir?" she asked.

"Alan Tracy ma'am." he replied hopefully.

"Baby Tracy? No I'm sorry." she responded carefully. "You'll have to wait for Doctor to comment on Baby Tracy's condition. Doctor is still with her at the moment."

She turned and continued to walk down the corridor. Alan stood helplessly in the centre ofthe floor watching her go. Doctor Sommerville had been with Lucy all day and nothing had been said to him about her condition other than it was critical. This was not looking good and there was still no word from theatre. Tin-Tin had been in that theatre for almost ten hours.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

KINGSLEY: "Dr Chan... I don't know what to say."

CHAN: "There's nothing you can say to soften a blow like this Doctor."

KINGSLEY: "One of us has to break the news to Mr. Tracy."

CHAN: "You are her Doctor."

KINGSLEY: "You are her Surgeon."

CHAN : "It won't be easy for either ofus."

KINGSLEY: "I suppose with time..."

CHAN : "So hard ... caring for a baby alone. . ."

KINGSLEY: "Mmmm."

CHAN: "Kingsley; you can't blame yourself. She had every care during the pregnancy."

KINGSLEY: "I know. I'm simply thinking of that poor young man outside."

"""""""""""'" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""'"

His finger traced around the dainty outline of the tiny pink heart as he held the bracelet in the palm of his hand. His tired eyes tried to focus to read the inscription.

"Lucy Josephine."

His eyes welled with tears and he lifted his chin and closed his eyes to stop them falling. Why couldn't someone tell him something, anything about his baby daughter?

His eyes remained shut but the tears had escaped and ran silently down his cheeks. His anger had now been replaced by a new emotion he had never experienced before; the special worry a Father feels for his daughter.

He was fast losing hope of seeing either of them alive now. Thoughts of arranging funeral services had started to linger in his mind. The tears increased.

"Lucy Josephine, please pull through for Daddy." he whispered in despair. "I don't want to have to bury you little baby. Not you and your mommy too."

"What's all this then young man? Surely I haven't lived to see the day when I'm witnessing tears falling from the eyes of a Tracy son?"

He opened his eyes. It was Grandma. He looked at her dolefully, the tide of silent tears refusing to be stemmed by the family expectation he was a Tracy son and Tracy sons never cried.

She sat down beside him and took his hand firmly in hers. She felt his grip tighten. She saw his lips trembling and knew her youngest Grandson well enough to recognise he was going to do more than simply cry in a minute.

He was about to break down.

Wild as he was or had been in the past Josie Tracy knew more than anyone of the depth of love Alan felt for his beloved childhood mend Tin-Tin Kyrano.

She gathered him tightly into her embrace and encouraged him to release his emotions. He needed to get his feelings out somehow she figured and this was better than having him vent them in the form of anger at his Father.

"There there now. Come on sweetie." she soothed gently, patting his heaving shoulders. "Grandma's here. Hush now. You need to pull yourself together and stop all these tears and nonsense. Tracy sons know tears don't change things."

Despite her words, tears continued to run down the pale, listless face of Alan Tracy. Josie stroked his blonde head as she had done many a time in the past as she sadly remembered how this son of Jeff Tracy had been forced to be a man before he was out of diapers. She remembered him at the age of three being told by his Father in no uncertain terms that he had to be a man and stop his crying when he fell and broke his arm badly. Josie still pictured her little grandson holding his arm, biting his lip until it bled as he tried not to cry in front of his Father as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"Tracy sons are strong, "she remembered Jeff saying to him and in the back of her mind she knew where he'd gotten that notion from.

His own Father.

Grant Tracy had been hard nosed and as tough as they came. There was no room for weakness with Grant around. Tracy men were tough. They didn't feel anything. Josie sighed. Grant had raised Jeff like that. No wonder he had snapped shut emotionally when Lucy died.

She continued to try to soothe him.

"Hey now, where's that brave and fearless young Astronaut who risked his life jumping out of a rocket ship to be beside his little girl in her time of need huh?"

He tried to pull himself together and smile at her but even his usually brilliant smile had evaded him now.

"That Astronaut isn't here anymore Grandma." he replied unhappily moving from her arms and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

He started pacing the floor, periodically wiping a stray tear from his cheek as he looked anxiously towards the door of the nursery.

Josie shook her head. Even she had to admit to herself she didn't know how in the hell she was going to fix this one between Alan and his Father. It was like dealing with the rocky father-son relationship between Grant and Jeff all over again. She hadn't managed to handle that one too well either if the truth was known. Grant Tracy had possessed a powerful personality, so powerful at times she at been at a loss at how to cope with it. This youngest Tracy son was becoming more like the domineering Grant Tracy with every day that passed.

"God help us all in another six months." she shuddered.

"Grandma, they won't tell me anything about my baby." he said. He swallowed and then snapped in a frustrated voice. "All this waiting about, not knowing anything. It's killing me. Don't they realise all this is a hell on earth for someone like me?"

"I know how you must be feeling sweetie." she sympathised. "Please come and sit down. You must try to stay positive. Hopefully the baby is all right and so is your little Tin-Tin."

Alan heaved an exhausted sigh and went to sit down but suddenly remembered he still held the tiny bracelet for Lucy in his hand. Grandma didn't know she had a great grand-daughter behind those closed doors and he didn't want her knowing yet either. He went to drop the bracelet into his top pocket before she saw it.

It was too late. He should have known nothing would get past his Grandmother's eyes. Grandma noticed everything.

"What have you got there then?" she asked with interest.

"It's nothing Grandma." he replied guiltily. His face started to redden.

Josie told herself he looked like he used to look when she caught him out with his hands in the cookie jar years ago as a naughty little eight year old. "Where have the years with this young man gone?" she thought to herself. Well he was guilty then and he was guilty now. She held out her hand.

"Come on." she demanded good-naturedly. "Hand it over whatever it is Alan."

Alan noticed his Grandmother was looking exactly like she used to look when she caught him doing the wrong thing as a child. Her reaction back then was right how it was now; domineering and imperious. Still, he had nothing but the utmost love and respect for the woman in front of him. Despite the fact she would now know about the baby, he accepted he had no option but to show her the token of love he had purchased for his baby daughter.

He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the gold bracelet. Wordlessly he opened his hand for her to see it.

Josie looked at the tiny gold bracelet and read the inscription. Her eyes travelled disbelievingly to his face. She was silent. For the first time in her life Josephine Tracy did not know what to say.

"Lucy Josephine."

She felt her eyes fill with tears at the news.

"Alan Shepherd Tracy," she finally said unsteadily despite attempting to speak in her usual no-nonsense voice. "Are you telling me by what I'm seeing that the result of your lovin' with that little Kyrano girl has been a great grand-daughter?"

"Yes ma'am." he admitted quietly. "The baby is a girl."

"How long have you known that?"

"About eight weeks Grandma."

"And you didn't tell me child?"

"No ma'am." he continued. "Tin-Tin and I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. "

After a few moments he added. "Especially for you Grandma. Tin-Tin and I both know how much you've always wanted a girl in the family."

She was silent again. The Grandson she had raised from a baby had named his tiny daughter after her. She didn't know what to say or how to react as the reality of it simply refused to sink in. The birth of this child had been her dream for fifty-five years. She had yearned to nurture a little girl bearing the Tracy surname her whole married life. Grant had refused her any more children after Jeff's birth and as a result she had never had the opportunity to produce a daughter of her own. Her hopes had risen as Lucy's babies came but those hopes had been dashed too with the arrival of five grandsons one after the other.

Now a little girl had been birthed courtesy of an accident of timing by this wild youngest Grandson of hers. Josie could only believe she was a gift from Lucille. The son who had taken the life of Lucy Tracy had now unwittingly given Lucy Tracy back.

It was Josie's turn to feel tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Lucy Evans I'd a feeling you've been watching over my Jeff all these years." she reflected with fondness. "And I think I knew you well enough to believe you've had a hand in the happenings in this house that have brought this child into the world. You put those strange ideas into Jeffs head twelve years ago didn't you? Ideas I was too old to cope with things and needed outside help from someone like Kyrano. You introduced that little Kyrano girl into this house for a reason didn't you? You also made that youngest son of yours wild and careless when the rest of your sons were nothing like that. You knew your youngest son would bring you back to us. Today would have been your fifty-fifth birthday little girl and you, young lady are still giving yourself to that son of mine. "

She paused and mouthed her silent thanks to the beautiful girl her son had loved so completely and lost.

Then her face brightened as she looked at her Grandson.

"You come right here this instant and hug your Grandma young man!" she exclaimed happily, wiping her eyes and holding out her arms. "This is the most wonderful news a Grandma could ever be given."

"Yes ma'am." he said despondently as she squeezed him tight, "Lucy's birth was supposed to be a happy day for all of us."

Josie held him at arm's length and shook her finger at him.

"Now you stop that negative thinking right now." she said. "You and Tin-Tin have given this family something it hasn't been able to produce in eight-five years; a Tracy daughter. I'm sure that little baby of yours knows how special she is. She'll fight for you. All Tracy babies fight."

She eyed him as he shook his head miserably.

"So you don't believe me? Is that it? " she continued. "You only had to see how that red-haired brother of yours fought to survive on a respirator after he was born. You saw for yourself how he overcame his injuries in that hydrofoil accident a few years back. Now that was real fight and if that isn't enough for you to believe me, take a long hard look at yourself. You were downright dead inside your mother and yet here you are standing in front of me now as large as life and every bit as tall and strong as your Father. Neither of you young men would be gracing this world with your presence at the moment if you didn't have the Tracy fight inside of you. "

"I guess Lucy has fight in her Grandma." he admitted quietly. "I saw her monitor stop before Tin-Tin went into theatre and she's still struggling on against the odds they gave her."

"Well then, as her Daddy you should be sitting here expecting to hear some good news about that brave little baby, not moping around with tears pouring down your face."

"It's only the waiting Grandma. I can't take it that's all."

"Well," she said carefully, "Talking kills the time and the way I see it you and I need to do some serious talking anyway."

When he looked at her quizzically she added. "About what just happened between you and your Daddy."

Alan fired up immediately at any thought of his Father.

"No ma'am." he snapped with all the stubbornness of Grant Tracy rearing up inside him. "I don't want to talk to you about what happened with Dad. I'm not backing down. I meant every word I said about taking Tin-­Tin and Lucy to the mainland."

"Alan Tracy," she frowned. "I'm not entering into arguments with you at a time like this. You're a Father yourself now and whilst you might not think so, I'm telling you you're going to make a lot of stupid mistakes raising that little girl of yours. Mistakes happen despite the best laid plans to the contrary. It's about time you understood and appreciated that your Father can make mistakes like the rest of us."

"Yeah well it's about time Dad understood and appreciated things about me too Grandma." he flashed. "Things like the value I place on Tin-Tin and Lucy and their well-being when I'm not there to see to it myself. Things he chooses to ignore when there's something more important on his very one-eyed agenda; like his damned drill."

Josie heard the tone of Grant Tracy again. It was plain to see this young man needed to be sorted out and the only way she was going to be able to do it was to try to bring him around slowly as she'd had to do in the past with Grant. Grant had been stubborn as a mule once he had a set about something and there had only been one way to win with him; slow, quiet persistence.

Doggedly she set herself on the same path she'd followed over forty years before. She didn't care how long it took. She did not want to lose her Grandson and that precious little baby girl of his because of an error of judgement by her son over a stupid piece of rescue equipment.

"Yes what you're saying's true Alan," she agreed, "but in pointing the finger at your Father you yourself have to remember how small a value you placed on the well-being of Tin-Tin and your little Lucy seven months ago."

"What do you mean by that Grandma?" he glared looking annoyed. He didn't like her tone or the message it conveyed.

She looked directly into his tired blue eyes.

"Y oung man, I believe you know exactly what I mean. You took that innocent little girl into your very experienced bed with no intention of taking care of the things that should be taken care of when that type of loving happens between a man and a woman."

She saw his expression alter.

"Don't you look at me like that Alan Tracy." she continued. "I'm your Grandmother and shouldn't know what you're like in these matters but because of your antics in the past unfortunately I do. You went ahead with your physical loving of that girl, not giving a damn about what the consequences could be for her. You gave her that baby at the height of it and then had the nerve to turn around and blame her for not preventing the result of your own stupidity."

"It wasn't like that Grandma." he began defensively. "I did give a damn about her. I loved her."

"Well if that's the case did you see fit to protect yourself as your Father said you had to if there were no unwanted Tracy babies to be had? Don't you worry, I was outside the door the night you and your brother gave him grief as youngsters when he was telling you about the need for extreme care in these matters. Well did you protect yourself? Answer me this instant!"

"No ma'am." he admitted. "But I didn't blame Tin-Tin for what happened because of it. I just wasn't too pleased that's all."

Josie folded her arms. Who was he kidding? They all knew about his efforts in San Diego.

"Alan Tracy don't you think for one minute I don't know about your words to her down in that hangar when she told you that your reckless lovin' had left behind a Tracy baby to grow inside her. Those words were callous and unfeeling and not the words of a man who was in love with her at the time."

Alan hated how Grandma could always make his wrong-doings sound so much worse than he thought they were. But she hadn't finished with him yet.

"If that wasn't bad enough you flew one very frightened and upset little girl down to San Diego against her will with every intention of ending that baby's life."

"Grandma I know I made mistakes when I did all that." he said in embarrassment. "But Tin-Tin's forgiven me now after a lot of pain and soul-searching on my part."

"Yes she forgave you and you deserved every moment of the pain and soul-searching in the meantime. What you did was mighty damn wrong and could have cost you your family. You made one hell of a big mistake in dealing with things that day didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am I did. But I was under a lot of stress Grandma."

"There are no excuses to be had son. You made a very big mistake and your little Tin-Tin still found it in her heart to forgive you."

She allowed those words to sink into his head before saying carefully, "Having said that Alan don't you think you could accept that your Father is also capable of making mistakes with his family and might also need forgiving?"

Josie knew she could only say enough to make her point, just as she had been forced to do in handling Grant. Any more than that would undoubtedly cause an explosion of that dreadful Tracy temper.

Alan said nothing for a few moments.

"I admit my mistakes Grandma." he finally said stonily. "My Father doesn't. I had to admit to Tin-Tin I was wrong before she'd even consider forgiving me for how I treated her."

Josie saw a small glimmer of hope in those words. Maybe, just maybe if Tin-Tin pulled through, little Lucy was all right and his Father apologised Alan might find it in his heart to forgive him.

"Plus." he added firmly as if sensing what his Grandmother was thinking. "I had to change things about myself. Completely. "

Josie nodded. Well it went without saying Jeff would have to change how he handled Tin-Tin and Alan's relationship within International Rescue if he wanted them to stay.

The two of them fell into another tense silence. After a while Josie moved on.

"Alan. Your Father is a human being." she said gently. "Don't get me wrong I'm not offering excuses for him because what he did was very wrong. But Alan I do know one thing about that Daddy of yours. He's shedding real tears in that waiting room at the moment over what's happened between the two of you. He loves you and young Tin-Tin very much and doesn't want to see you leaving the family."

Alan remained stubbornly silent.

"Alan I want you to look at me please."

Josie waited for Alan to obey. When he did, her dark blue eyes met his and held them steadily in her sight.

"Alan, your Father forgave you for taking twenty five thousand dollars of his money not so long ago. He could have come down on you much harder than he did for being so dishonest with him. In case you have forgotten, he didn't. He didn't because he loves you sweetie. You haven't given him an easy life and even you can't look me in the face and deny that. He's been very patient with you over the years in many things and the money was only one of those things. You and I both know what I'm saying is true, don't we son? "

Alan still remained silent but his Grandmother's words rang in his ears. What she was saying to him was true and he did love his Father but there was still no excuse for what had happened to Tin-Tin and Lucy. Josie saw his mind working and continued to appeal to him.

"Sweetie I'm saying this to you from the bottom of my heart. You are my grandson and I have raised you from a defenceless little newborn with bruises all over your face to the fine young man you are today. I also guided your Tin-Tin from a little girl to become the beautiful young woman you now call your wife. I've seen both of you grow from young children who knew nothing about matters of the heart to young adults who took matters into your own hands and made me a great grand-daughter. I'm asking you son not to deny me the opportunity to watch my great grand-daughter grow up."

Alan's eyes filled. He loved his Grandmother deeply and at that moment didn't want to deny her anything.

"Please sweetie." she pleaded. "Make peace with your Daddy for Grandma."

Josie knew it was now time to be silent if how she'd handled Grant was anything to go by. She simply smiled at him tenderly and patted his hand.

"Well. I'll leave you alone to think about things for a while sweetie. I'm going to freshen up and check on your Father and Kyrano."

Their eyes locked one last time. Josie instantly knew she had achieved what she wanted. As she turned to walk away the anticipated response came. This boy acted so much like Grant right down to the timing.

"Ma'am wait."

She turned back to face him.

"Yes son?"

"Is my Father really upset about what's happened between us?" he asked with a directness he had never used before. "Or is he only worried because he's going to lose key staff in International Rescue if! don't back down?"

Right as she expected. He was offering his last angry defence of his opinion. "You are most certainly your Grandfather young man," she acknowledged silently. "And I was the wife who shared his bed for nearly thirty five years. If you want to act like my Grant ,Alan Tracy, I know how to handle you don't you worry."

Josie knew she needed to overcome Alan's last barrier to reason. Grant's last defence in any disagreement had usually been the toughest. She suspected Alan would be the same. Well she had an answer to that.

"I don't believe I care for what you just said about your Daddy young man young man." she replied crossly.

"What I said is how I feel Grandma," he replied, quite astonished her manner towards him had changed so rapidly." And Dad's the one who made me feel it."

"Young man, I'm telling you straight to your face that your Father is upset because he loves you and your young wife from the very bottom of his heart. International Rescue is the last thing he's thinking about out there at the moment. How dare you question me otherwise."

"I...I'm not questioning you Grandma." he stammered.

"Well don't then!" she snapped. "Your Daddy is truly upset about all of this and do you want to know how I know he is?"

Alan stood helplessly as she stared him down.

"I'll tell you then!" she thundered. "Your Grandfather would have called it a disgrace but I'm glad I lived long enough to finally witness it because it's been a long time coming in this family. I have at last experienced seeing not one but two Tracy sons give over to listening to their hearts for a change and cry openly right in front of my eyes. You are one of them and the other one is your Daddy. Do you think for one minute that Father of yours would ever let his guard down and shed a tear over anything if it didn't matter to him?"

Alan continued to shake his head astounded.

"Well he's shedding tears over you." she sparked. "And let me tell you in no uncertain terms the only other time I saw your Daddy cry like he is at the moment was twenty-one years ago when he lost your sweet little mother at that maternity hospital."

Alan lowered his head as she delivered the final blow to any argument he had.

"And you may not have personally witnessed how much he loved your mother young man but I certainly think you are aware of it." she finished.

"Yes ma'am." he whispered shame facedly. "I am very aware of how much he loved her."

Josie stood silently.

Mission accomplished.

Just in time.

As the two of them acknowledged they understood each other, the door to the special care nursery opened. Alan Tracy's face again riveted to the door. This time he felt terror grip his heart as he recognised the face.

It was a very tired and drawn Dr. Sommerville.

His eyes desperately searched the Doctor's face for some inkling of what he was about to say.

"Mr. Tracy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Sir." Alan swallowed. "I'm him."

"Come with me please."

Alan glanced back at his Grandmother seeking her reassurance.

"Go with him child." she nodded. "I'll be here for you if you need me."

He nodded and she saw him bite his bottom lip apprehensively. She felt her eyes glancing upwards towards the heavens and heard herself mutter.

"So help me as my name is Josie I'll not tolerate you inflicting any more pain and suffering on this family. You just remember I'm saying that to you before you do anything to ruin the life of my Grandson."

Alan followed the Doctor into the special care unit and was led into a small semi-darkened room to the left of the main body of the nursery. He looked about nervously. He saw a tiny gold cross on a stand on the small table. There was a painting of an angel on the wall. Two comfortable looking chairs were in the comer of the room. There was a camera there. It suddenly dawned on him what this room was for. It was the room where they brought the babies who weren't going to make it to spend their last moments of life. Alan stood motionless clenching and unclenching his fists, his chest tightening. He felt a lump forming in his throat.

Dr Sommerville looked at the desperate, face of the young man who stood in front of him. It was immaterial that he was the son of a billionaire. Money didn't matter when it came to human life.

"Sit down Mr. Tracy. " the Doctor directed, motioning him to the nearby chair.

Alan shook his head. "If you don't mind Dr. Sommerville; I'll stand." he managed to say with extreme difficulty as the lump grew bigger.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I do." Dr. Sommerville replied. "I've been on my feet for quite a long while now.".

"Yes Sir I know." Alan acknowledged trying to hide the fear in his voice. "And I'm truly grateful for all you've done. I'm sorry. Of course I'll sit down if you want to talk to me."

They both sat down in silence.

Dr. Sommerville cleared his throat.

"Mr. Tracy...about your daughter. I've specifically requested she be brought in here to be with you after we speak. "

Alan's lost his self-control as those words were uttered.

"No Sir." he heard himself sobbing. "Please don't tell me you have brought me in here to say goodbye to my baby."

Dr. Sommerville looked confused and then realised the reason for the young man's despair. A private room used for babies about to pass over was obviously not a good place to bring the worried Father of his tiny patient but there were no other place for him to discuss her condition. He placed his hand on Alan's arm.

"No. Mr. Tracy calm down. Please... I certainly haven't asked you in here to do that." he assured him. "You looked exhausted outside and I thought you would like some privacy while we discuss the situation as it stands with your daughter."

Alan breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the room and imagined the sadness which was normally experienced between these four walls. For a moment there he thought he had been about to experience it too.

"Please Sir." he said, managing to pull himself together. "Go on. I'm listening."

Doctor Sommerville began.

"Mr. Tracy I won't lie to you. Your daughter is very lucky to still be with us. Eclampsia is an extremely dangerous illness. It can be fatal for a young baby and I have to admit to you I nearly lost her in theatre. I had a great deal of difficulty with her breathing after delivery and I will warn you she is still on a respirator which I believe makes things look much worse than they are. To be honest with you I was hopeful of removing it by this evening but still have concerns her breathing is not quite well enough established to attempt it. She is also very small and extremely undernourished for a neonate at full term. This is primarily as a result of your wife's illness."

Alan looked horrified. Grandma wouldn't like hearing a Tracy baby was under-nourished with her in the house. He struggled with that thought for a few moments before asking.

"How small is she then Sir?"

"She was finally stable enough to remove from the incubator and weigh a short time ago. "Dr Sommerville said. "She is currently slightly under four pounds; half the body weight I estimate she was three weeks ago. I've had to insert a nasal drip to feed her. Again this makes her situation look worse than what it is. She's certainly had a tough time of it in there these past two to three weeks. "

'Two to three weeks"; Alan acknowledged silently, his temper again beginning to fester. "Exactly the same amount of time I was forced to be in Thunderbird Five by my Father."

Heheard his Grandmother's words. "Don't you think your father's capable of making mistakes just like the rest of us?"

His resentment subsided again as Dr. Sommerville continued.

"She's a tough little thing." he acknowledged. "A real little fighter. I thought I was losing her there a few hours back and was getting ready to resuscitate, but the next thing I knew she was fighting to breathe again. Doesn't like me fooling with the respirator though. Cries every time I adjust it."

He saw a faint smile appear on the young man's face.

"It is my intention to keep your daughter...does she have a name by the way?"

"Yes Sir." Alan replied. "Lucy Josephine Tracy"

Sommerville nodded. "Well it is my intention to keep young Lucy on the respirator for at least another twenty ­four hours. Once I remove her from it I'll assess whether she'll be able to commence normal feeding. This will of course depend on whether her weight stabilises and of course on the condition she shows no other after ­affects from your wife's illness. Do you have any questions for me Mr.Tracy?"

"Only one." Alan replied anxiously, "It's nothing about her condition. I want to know when I'll be allowed to see her Sir."

"Would you like to see her now?" he asked benevolently.

Alan's face lit up with relief "Oh yes Sir."

"I'll have her brought in for you Mr. Tracy." he replied with a smile.

Alan watched him turn towards the door.

"Dr. Sommerville." he faltered.

The Doctor looked back and saw the genuine appreciation in the young man's eyes.

"Thank you Sir." he said. "I know how long you've been here for her."

He nodded. "You are very welcome Mr. Tracy. She is a beautiful little baby. Congratulations on becoming a Father. "

A FATHER MEETS LUCY JOSEPHIINE

He motioned to the nursing staff who obliged by promptly wheeling in the incubator. They were all aware of the quiet and lengthy vigil this young man had kept outside the doors of the nursery waiting for news of his daughter. Alan looked at the identification card on the side.

Tracy.

Alan's stomach lurched with emotion as he found the courage to look into the incubator and experience the awe of seeing his baby daughter for the first time. He couldn't see much of her face owing to the respirator and the tubes in place to feed her. She looked so fragile and helpless. He remembered Doctor Sommerville saying not to worry as she looked worse than what she was. He was glad he had been warned. She certainly looked bad.

"You poor little thing." he breathed as tears welled up in his eyes. "You shouldn't have to be subjected to this in your first day of life. "

His eyes scanned every part of her. He noted with relief she had two arms, two legs, a little pink body and a tiny little head.

She was so perfect.

Before he knew what had happened to him, Alan Tracy found himself smitten. In less than thirty seconds he had fallen totally and utterly in love with his baby daughter.

"How could someone like me have possibly made something as perfect as you." he whispered in wonder. "Next to Tin-Tin you would have to be the most beautiful and perfect human being I have ever set my eyes on."

His mind lingered back to the night of his birthday. The night he and Tin-Tin had swept aside their childhood friendship and admitted to each other they both wanted more. They wanted to become one. It had been the night this little girl had been conceived. In the half-light of his bedroom he had touched Tin-Tin Kyrano in a way he had never dared to touch her in the past. He had never experienced passion like the passion he had experienced with Tin-Tin Kyrano as he fulfilled his dream of making love to her for the first time. He had knew he had experienced women in the past but had never risen to the heights he had with Tin-Tin Kyrano that night as he felt nothing but pure ecstasy. That ecstasy had made Lucy.

Now Lucy lay in front of him. The perfection and beauty of this little girl only served to re-iterate to him what he had experienced that night in March when they had loved together so completely.

"Lucy, how could I have not wanted you." he thought with shame. "How could I have wanted to see your life ended in such a cruel and inhumane way? I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me."

He watched as she opened her eyes and closed them again as the respirator pushed her little chest outwards.

"You're a fighter aren't you." he acknowledged. "Just like Grandma said you would be. That's because you're a Tracy baby. I need you to fight hard for me because I'm not sure Mommy's doing the same for me down the Hall. Now that I know you are all right I'm going to have to leave you for a bit and go and see after her. I'll ask your Great Grandma to come and sit with you while I'm gone OK? You'd better behave yourself once Great-Grandma is in charge of you Lucy. She won't tolerate any nonsense from you so don't even think about stopping your breathing. You do what she says and you'll stay out of trouble. Take it from Daddy. Believe

me, he knows about trouble."

He stood in silence as he gazed at his daughter. He stretched out his hand and reached through the hole in the incubator to touch her. His strong young hand closed over her tiny fist. Her eyes opened instinctively at the touch of another human being. They closed again as he began to stroke her gently.

For Alan Tracy that touch was the final catalyst in the chain of events he had been forced to endure over the past thirty-six hours.

Emotionally exhausted he felt his self-control break. He sobbed silently holding his daughter's hand.

He knew it was time for his last and most precious vigil.

Tin- Tin's.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

The twilight was beautiful tonight as it had always been each year on her birthday. He'd loved nothing more than to walk with her on her birthday, holding her hand in his and teasing her about what it was going to be like growing old with him. Another birthday meant she was another step closer. Closer to grey hair and wrinkles.

She had given him a stubborn look and tossed her beautiful chestnut curls. She had no intention of ever growing old. He would be the one growing old.

She had smiled mischievously and added in a cheeky voice that even if she did have grey hair and wrinkles, she would always be two years younger than him and hence he was the one who would be old, not her.

Those magical twilight walks they had experienced in Houston as a young couple were in his memory now as he stood alone on the steps of the hospital. Their first November walk together had celebrated her twenty-third birthday. They had nothing but each other back then. She had been beautiful and effervescent and he knew he had fallen madly and overwhelmingly in love with her.

The twilight walks at Cape Kennedy when they were at the height of their passion were equally as memorable. Their first walk had seen her celebrate her twenty seventh birthday. They had a reluctant fame back then, brought about by his impending moon landing but they were still able to shut out the world and feel they had nothing but each other. She had been stunning and vibrant and he had loved her with a fervour that sometimes even he could not control.

The perfect twilight walks in Boston were even more special as their three eldest little boys grew and were joined by their fourth. Their first walk in Boston celebrated her twenty-ninth birthday. They had everything in Boston. They had money, their babies and each other. She had been radiant and energetic and he had loved her even more deeply than he had in the beginning. Her last walk in Boston celebrated her thirty-third birthday. Then they had been joined by their fifth son and he lost everything. He lost her.

She had been right. She would never grow old. She had died before her time leaving him to grow old without her.

Hey Luce." he whispered as he pushed his hands into his pockets and began to walk alone. "Happy birthday baby. Fifty-five huh? Boy you're getting old now. Yeah I know I'm still-two years older than you. You'd be enjoying the fact I'm fifty-seven now and a grandfather into the bargain wouldn't you? Don't you worry I know if you were here with me in person I'd be getting nothing but grief from you over it."

He paused for a moment and instinctively ran his hands through his hair. He reminded himself he needed a hairc­ut.

My hair's greying a bit though these days Luce and I guess it must be finally starting to happen. I really am growing old. But you.. .my little English Princess with those beautiful lavender curls.. .your hair will ever turn grey. You will always be thirty-three to me no matter how old I am.

He breathed in the warm San Diego air as he ambled through the gardens of the hospital.

Baby, I'm pretty tired out at the moment so I'm not going to walk far tonight if that's OK. I've been sitting up in that maternity ward for almost fourteen hours now waiting to hear news of some kind. I'd forgotten just how hard sitting around is for a man waiting for news that matters to him. I haven't done that since I waited to hear the news about you. Even then you only made me wait five hours before they had the guts to break it."

He looked around him, worried that someone would be passing by and think Jeff Tracy billionaire had finally lost his marbles. But he needed to talk to someone and she had been the only person he had ever felt comfortable to be himself with. He had trusted her completely. She had been his best friend.

"I've got a confession to make to you Lucy and this isn't easy for me to admit, even to you." he whispered.

He paused as if preparing himself to face her.

"I've made a huge mistake with our youngest Luce and I don't know what I should be doing to try to fix things p."

He waited as he knew he would have waited if he were speaking to her face to face. She would have looked at him carefully with those deep velvet brown eyes before saying what she thought.

"I know what you'd say to me. You'd tell me to climb down off my high horse again and admit to my son I wasn't perfect. You'd tell me I should apologise and ask that we move on. I'd like to but I simply can't do that his time baby. It seems what I've done is past apologising for."

He looked up at the darkening sky and towards the evening star; the star his middle son had always believed was his mother.

'The kid's leaving me Luce." he said sadly as he looked at its brightness. "He's packing up and leaving me because of the rules of International Rescue. My rules weren't that unreasonable, at least I didn't think they were until now. You know how deeply I believe in the order of things. There's got to be rules or there can't be my sense of stability."

He reflected for a few moments. He knew what she would say to that.

"Sure I know. Rules are made to be broken if it's for the better of something. It's typical of you to think that way Lucy. You said it far too often to me when we were married. You were always trying to get me to bend the rules and if you want to know, I think those boys got away with murder half the time around you. You were too soft when it came to disciplining our sons."

He smiled fondly as he recalled some of those times; him furious and in full flight about to spank an out of control little boy and her making excuses as to why he shouldn't do it.

"Lucy you know why I'm like I am. You know I've got the military in me. I've got to have rules and enforce them if I'm to run things right and I can't run International Rescue without them. "

He stopped and gazed at the star.

"I've often wondered about the comfort John took in looking up here and pretending to see and hear you. But tonight...I think I finally understand. I'm feeling your comfort right now standing here. Please Luce I need you to help me figure out how to make Alan understand why I needed to keep my personal feelings for Tin-Tin out of operational matters."

The air was becoming chilly. It was obvious twilight was now done and night had fallen. Normally when this occurred, the twilight walk ended. But tonight, tired as he was, Jeff Tracy did not want it to end. He had allowed his heart to open and release his memory of their time together as one and the deep and special love they had for each other. The memory that reminded him of her simplicity and honesty, her encouragement and advice. The beautiful soul that was Lucille Evans. He had recognised it the first time he met her. Confiding in her had been the only emotional lifeline he had been willing to take when she was alive. He still reached for that lifeline now.

"You see Lucy he was not meant to fall in love with the Kyrano girl in the first place." he explained. " A relationship inside International Rescue can't work in my thinking. I honestly need them both to focus on what they're doing."

He knew she wouldn't have bought that one. She would have frowned and taken great pains to point out the precedent he had set for himself . She would have told him not to forget what it was like when they had been in love. His commanding officer was always telling him to focus on what he was doing as she remembered it. She would have added he must be getting old if he couldn't remember the trouble he used to get in about that.

"Yeah yeah I know. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you either was I Lucy. A live-in relationship between two people who've only met three times won't work, isn't that what your parents said? But we proved them wrong and made it work. It wasn't hard for me baby believe me. 1 loved you that's all there was to it. But 1 guess in saying that there weren't any rules in place for us were there?"

He paused and acknowledged honestly. "Not like the rules I have set in place for our son."

Once she heard him say that she would have folded her arms and surveyed him with that look only she could give him. He'd never felt comfortable with that careful, calculating look. It reached in and examined the honesty of his very soul. After a few minutes she would have said bluntly that he was exactly right to feel bad about the rules he had forced upon her son and if she were him, she'd be feeling more than only bad about it.

She would have reminded him how comfortable the two of them had felt expressing their love for each other anywhere and anytime. She would have him recall the day his Father had walked into the farmhouse and witnessed him kissing her more than just passionately. She would force him to admit to the fact that neither of them had cared that his Father had frowned upon it. She would point out he himself had said "If Dad can't deal with the sight of my physical love for you Lucy then that's Dad's problem not mine."

She would tell him he had a problem himself now. It was all right for him to put rules in place and enforce them if needed. However rules were made to be broken and rules should have been broken particularly when there was a baby involved. She would say she wasn't being soft because it was her son. She would say it was simply the right thing to do and he should have known that. Her look would have become more insistent. She would have then made him admit to her that the rules he had put in place for Alan and Tin-Tin were wrong.

She wouldn't let it stop there. The honest little English voice would be firm and also make him admit he should have asked Tin-Tin to stand down. She would take him back to the days when she carried his precious sons within her and the level of care he had expected for her.

"OK baby I hear you." he sighed. "I'm wrong on every count. I guess I'm only trying to justify things to myself aren't I? I guess you want me to admit to Alan what I said to Tin-Tin and somehow try to make things right between us if he'll listen to why I said it. Sad bit is though Luce, he's so like Dad now and you know Dad never listened to anything I had to say."

He looked back up at the sky and gazed tenderly at the evening star for a long time in silence.

"Thank you Lucy." he whispered. "I knew I could depend on you to hear me out."

His eyes welled with unshed tears as he thought how different things would have been if she hadn't left him to grow old alone.

"I'll always love you my Princess. Don't you ever forget that."

The star sparkled, outstanding in the dark San Diego sky.

He brushed aside the tears that lingered on his cheeks and started to walk with a new purpose towards the stairs of the hospital. Pausing on the stairs he looked back up at the sky and said loudly and with a half-amused smile.

"You know it's just as well you're not here turning fifty-five and becoming a grandmother all at once Lucy. " he teased. "I honestly don't think you could have handled it."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Josie Tracy still continued to hold heaven to ransom as she waited for her Grandson to return.

"It's all your fault." she silently accused the almighty from her seat outside the nursery. "This mess between my Grandson and my son. If you'd have left little Lucy here and selected someone else for your damned kingdom up there those two Tracy men wouldn't be warring now. My Jeff was the best Daddy there ever was for little boys and then you decided for some insane reason to go and ruin things for him by taking away his wife. Then you just about ended him by nearly taking away his son in that accident as well. Now you're inflicting this debacle on him. What's Jeff Tracy ever done to you? That's what I'd like toknow."

She frowned and pursed her lips with determination. "I've accepted your doings until now but not this time." she heard herself say. "You go and find another family to heap your misery on."

"Who are you talking to Mom ?" asked a deep voice from beside her.

Josie looked up to see the tired face of her son. Her frown returned as she surveyed him. '

"No-one that's who." she replied. "Where the heck have you been anyway? You were in a right mess when you left the waiting room an hour ago. "

Jeff bit his lip and said stiffly. "I went outside to get some air and think about things for a while."

"Humph and here I've been trying to hold your son up for you as he falls down in a emotional heap. Supporting your son is your job so I hope your fresh air has put you in a frame of mind to now be able to do it."

Josie knew of Jeffs twilight walks with Lucille. She knew he would have been outside the hospital walking and "talking" with the only person who had ever been able to reach both his head and his heart and make him see sense.

"Mom." he said quietly. "I've been wrong."

Josie knew she was right when those words were uttered. He'd have to have been "talking" to Lucy for him to say that.

"Of course you've been wrong. " she snapped. "What is it a revelation to you? I've been telling you for months you've been wrong about how you've been handling those two youngsters."

He nodded woodenly and sat down beside her.

"Well?"

He turned to look at her. "Well what?"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" she demanded.

He sighed. "Admit what happened with Tin-Tin for one thing even though it was not intended to be like that. As for the rest of it; it will depend on what happens in the theatre I suppose."

Josie was pleased at his change of heart. She looked up to the heavens she had been threatening. "Now that's more like it." she flashed. "I'm glad you've got the message this time."

"Where is Alan anyway?" Jeff asked in a tired voice.

"He's been called to be with his child." she said. "Poor child looked frightened out his wits when he went in there."

"Is the baby all right?" he swallowed cautiously.

Josie shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine at the moment. No doubt we'll both find out soon enough."

A nurse stood at the entrance to the nursery and looked in their direction.

"Mrs Tracy?" she enquired.

Josie stood up and walked over to the young woman. "Yes I'm Mrs. Tracy."

"Your grandson has asked for you Mrs. Tracy. Please follow me."

Josie looked again to the heavens. "Do you hear me? I'm trusting you so don't you dare take me in here to let me down."

As she went to enter the nursery she turned to look at Jeff's anxious face.

"I'll tell your son you're out here." she said. "So start thinking about what you're going to say."

A GREAT GRANDMOTHER MEETS LUCY JOSEPHINE

Josie Tracy felt her stomach drop past her feet as she was led into the small room. Dear God no. This room was similar to the room Lucy had been left to die in. She looked around and noted how simple, uncluttered and private it was. She saw the gold cross, the painting of the angel on the wall, the chairs in the comer of the room; the camera. That quiet room at the end of the hospital corridor in Boston had been like this and in the centre of it had been her precious daughter in law; about to die.

She stopped and held onto the wall to steady herself as she wavered. Not again. She couldn't go through this again. Even she wasn't strong enough to face the death of a child. She started to sweat. The room began to spin. However a strong young arm slipped around her waist to balance her. It was her Grandson.

"Grandma are you all right?" he asked, his eyes wide with worry. "Maybe you should sit down for a moment."

"Stop fussing over me son. I'm all right." she said in a washed out voice, totally unlike her own.

"1 dunno Grandma." Alan replied walking her towards one of the chairs. 'You don't look too good."

He eased her into the chair and sat next to her. He reached forward and took her hand squeezing it reassuringly. After a few minutes her colour returned. She looked at the incubator and heard the respirator. She steeled herself to hear the worst. Alan saw her worried expression and held her hand tighter in an attempt to set her mind at rest.

"No, Lucy's OK ma'am. You had the same thoughts 1 did when they brought me in here. But despite the tubes and the respirator the Doctor says she's eventually going to be fine; well he's pretty confident she will be anyway. Grandma..." he said. "She's so beautiful."

"Well then I should be seeing her then." she said indicating she wanted Alan to help her up.

Alan came forward but before he helped her up he lingered before crouching down to look directly at the face of Josephine Alice Tracy.

"Grandma, before you see her I want to say something to you please. I'd planned on having Tin-Tin by my side when 1 said this to you but she ... well... as you know she can't be here right now."

His voice faltered as his thoughts returned to Tin-Tin. He should be outside the theatre waiting and he really had to go.

"Child what do you want to say to me?" she asked.

He took her hands in his.

" Grandma I wanted to say that Lucy Josephine has been named after my mother and after you for a special reason ma'am. You see whilst 1 know 1 haven't ever seemed grateful to anyone for anything,- I am. I am particularly grateful to both mother and to you and this is the way 1 want my appreciation remembered. My mother went through terrible suffering because of me and died to give me life. I also know you've gone through almost as much suffering, maybe more to raise me. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you ma'am."

Josie looked into the eyes of the "wild child." No it hadn't been easy. It had been down right draining most of time but somehow Josie Tracy didn't think she could have imagined it any other way. Her eyes filled with tears at his totally unexpected words of gratitude. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek.

"Sweetie," she said lovingly. "Don't you go thanking me now. It's been my pleasure to see you grow into this fine young man I'm seeing in front of me right now."

They smiled at each other but then her attention focussed back to her great grand-daughter.

"But there's someone else I'm wanting to see right now and that's this troublesome young lady over here. "

Alan nodded and helped his Grandmother to her feet.

"Lucy Josephine I have someone here who wants to meet you." he said as they crossed the room.

As they stopped in front of the incubator Josie Tracy took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes fixed for the first time on the tiny little Tracy baby she had yearned after for years. Her first great grand-child.

"Lucy this is Great-Grandma Josie." Alan said looking at the baby." She's the one I warned you about before. Grandma I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Lucy. She's being good at the moment Grandma by not dying on me so please don't go giving her one of your reality checks straight up for being troublesome."

Josie smiled but she had only half-heard her Grandson. She was in a daze of happiness.

"Oh my." she breathed in adoration. "Look at you then little girl."

Another breath." I know a certain Grand-daddy who's going to be mighty happy to see you. "she added.

After a few moments, Alan's words sank in. She frowned and looked up at him.

"What do you mean she's the one I warned you about before? Don't you go putting ideas in that little girl's head before I even get to hold her and tell her about what's expected in this family. And as for a reality check, I'll give you one in a minute young man if you keep that type of talking up around me. "

Josie waited for him to smile but his expression was distant as he looked in the direction of the door. He had just given himself a reality check. His wife still might not pull through and he needed to be nearby.

"Sweetie. Go and wait with Kyrano." she said gently. "I'll stay with the little one for you."

His eyes gave her his silent thanks. She always could read what he was thinking.

He placed his hand inside the incubator to stroke Lucy's head and her eyes opened again at his touch.

"Lucy, Daddy has to go away for a little while. I have to go because it's for Mommy and she's kind of special to him you know. Now you be a good girl for Grandma, else you'll be dealing with me."

He turned to leave the room but stopped before he opened the door. He turned back to his Grandmother.

"Grandma... "he began, "If Tin-Tin doesn't make it ... would you please help me care for Lucy until I can work out how to do it for myself?"

Josie Tracy shook her head. This boy was so headstrong and so determined but he would definitely need help. But it wouldn't come down to that. Of that she was certain.

She glanced upwards towards the heavens and frowned.

'You needn't worry about caring forthat baby yourself Alan." she said in a threatening voice.

'Tin- Tin's going to make it. Trust me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'" ,

CHAN: "All right Kingsley, let's get this over with."

KINGSLEY: "Are you going to tell him or am I?"

CHAN: "It would be best coming from both of us."

KINGSLEY: "Very well Doctor."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'" ,

Author's Note: - Sorry this chapter has had to be divided into two. It would be too big otherwise!

NEXT CHAPTER - PART TWO - A LIFETIME COMMITMENT - Part 2 -MEETING LUCY JOSEPHINE

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"'" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	18. CHAPTER 12 A LIFETIME COMMITMENT MEETI...

Author's Note – I would like to add a big disclaimer to this Chapter. All of the interpretation of all the characters is solely my own and not intended to offend anyone. mcj

CHAPTER TWELVE - A LIFETIME COMMITMENT

MEETING LUCY JOSEPHINE - PART TWO

"You know I rather fancy myself as an Uncle," said Virgil Tracy as he sipped his coffee and eyed the last biscuit on the plate in the middle of the table.

"Yeah...Uncle Virgil." he mused. "You've got to admit it has a certain ring to it."

He grinned at his three brothers who sat with him on the balcony overlooking the ocean.

It was a beautiful night. "By the way does anyone want that?" he asked. No sooner had they shook their heads than Virgil reached forward eagerly and emptied the plate.

"Uncle Virgil!" Gordon scoffed watching his chestnut haired brother dip the biscuit into his coffee. "It sounds more like a name out of a Brer Rabbit story if you ask me."

"Actually that was Uncle Remus as I remember." John corrected him.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Uncle Remus. Uncle Virgil. What's the difference John?"

"There's a pile of difference." John said firmly. "Uncle Remus was nothing like Virgil."

Gordon hated it when John started being difficult. He was always so politically correct in everything he said and did.

"Well you'd know Johnny boy, "he said sarcastically. "Grandma read that stupid book to you often enough as a child."

John Tracy glared at his younger brother.

"Yeah she did and who happened to be right next to me being a three year old pain in the proverbial each and every time she did it?" he growled.

"Who?" Gordon asked innocently.

"You that's who." John frowned.

Gordon smiled and took a large gulp of his own coffee.

"Uncle Gordon. Now you have to admit that's a good name for an Uncle." he reflected. "Especially as I will undoubtedly be his favourite Uncle." he said with a little too much emphasis on the word "favourite" for everyone else's liking.

Virgil eyed his brother good-naturedly.

"Don't get too comfortable with that notion squirt." he threatened. "My nephew's going to be educated very early in life to be extremely wary of Uncle Gordon and his antics."

"I don't play practical jokes these days Virg." Gordon sulked. "You know that."

"Yeah … well you wouldn't want to." Scott said sternly despite his cobalt eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm still getting over the cat-food you served up to Addy and me."

"Not to mention what you did to my astronomy notes in Junior High." John scowled. "I still haven't forgiven you for that Gordon."

Gordon gave his middle brother a mischievous smile.

"Bet you don't forgive the kid for that one either." he grinned referring to John's right eye which had been getting progressively blacker and more swollen as the day progressed. "It's an absolute beaut."

John reddened and grimaced.

"The little upstart caught me off guard." he protested.

Gordon dissolved into laughter causing John to frown in aggravation.

"You have no idea how much this hurts Gordon, "he flashed."You wait until I see that brat again. I risked my ass flying at that speed to get him back here and this is all the thanks I got for it. Don't you worry; he'll be getting more than a black eye from me when I get my hands on him."

Scott leaned back in the chair and surveyed his blonde-haired brother. The events earlier that morning had totally changed his opinion of John and his abilities. Scott had always acknowledged John was a brilliant astronomer and a fine young astronaut but until today he had only ever appeared to be a quiet achiever who did his job thoroughly and efficiently. Today he had become a Commander as he took control, made the hard calls, and brought Thunderbird Three and their brother back to earth in record time. He had to admit he was very impressed with John at the moment despite his usual sarcasm and complaining.

However he was still one of his four annoying little brothers none of whom ever stopped teasing and aggravating each other no matter how old they were getting.

"The trouble with you "Uncle" Johnny," he began, his authoritative voice shaking with amusement, "is the simple fact you refused to listen to me when I warned you Alan wasn't a kid any longer. If you would have paid attention to what I said this wouldn't have happened."

It was John's turn to glare. He frowned and looked in his eldest brother's direction.

"What so you actually think he got the better of me up there do you?" he snapped. "You didn't even see what happened."

Scott couldn't stop a huge smile stealing across his features. John might not admit it but his fuse was nearly as short as Alan's. No-one could tease John Glenn Tracy and fail to get a reaction. Scott patted him on the back.

"I saw enough to know he did get the better of you old boy. Gordo's right. That eye's an absolute beaut. I'm surprised you can see out of it."

John pursed his lips and folded his arms before muttering. "Yeah well I can't see out of it if you must know. I don't get it. Alan never had a left hook like that when he was younger that's for sure."

"So by that are you saying Uncle Johnny isn't up to teaching his nephew how to fight?" Gordon teased. "Don't worry. His favourite Uncle is."

"Don't you go and pay out on Johnny squirt. You couldn't even defend yourself in the third grade." Scott pointed out. "I had to put myself out to save your ass more times than I care to remember."

"Yeah but I went down fighting every time you did." Gordon protested. "Johnny didn't. He just literally went down… "

Gordon couldn't hold himself together any longer. He burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe the kid finally belted you one Johnny," he teased. "It's simply made my day."

"You watch your mouth shortstuff." John snarled. "Or you'll get some of what's coming to Alan."

They all laughed at John's disgruntled tone and the obvious damage that had occurred not only to his eye but to his ego.

Virgil stopped laughing first. His face fell and his unique features became intensely serious. At the sight of his solemn face, his brother's faces did likewise.

"You'd think we would have heard something from one of them by now." he said in a worried voice. "They've all had their wrist communicators turned off for hours."

Scott allowed the niggling feeling he had been pushing to the back of his mind all day to surface. He'd been uncomfortable about things since leaving Grandma in San Diego. He knew after talking to her in Thunderbird One that something was going to go wrong. Grandma had been uneasy the whole flight and when she was uneasy, he knew he had every reason to be uneasy too.

He looked directly into Virgil's deep brown eyes.

"I'm really worried about this whole thing Virg…Tin-Tin's health; the baby's survival; Dad's mental state; Kyrano's; and you had to see Alan to believe it." he said quietly. "He was an absolute mess when he ejected from Thunderbird Three."

After a slight pause he added grimly. "I'm also really worried about Grandma if something bad happens."

Virgil looked surprised. "Grandma?" She's the least of your worries. She's probably taken over the hospital by now."

Scott's laconic look silenced him. The look said it all. Virgil knew his grandmother had been looking forward to the birth of this baby since she found out it was on the way. She had fussed over Tin-Tin for months, argued with their Father regarding her care in Alan's absence and generally taken the law into her own hands to ensure her Great Grandchild had a safe arrival into the world. If anything went wrong… 

"All jokes aside I'm worried about things too." he said quietly.

Gordon looked out to sea and sighed.

"Count me in as well. I'm nervous as hell for Al. We all saw the condition Tin-Tin was in earlier and I can't get it out of my head that she might not make it."

John sat deep in thought but it was plain to see from his pensive mood he was as worried as the rest of his brothers.

"You know none of us will cope if anything happens to Tin-Tin don't you?" he said almost inaudibly. "It's not just Alan."

The four elder Tracy brothers sat in silence as each of them dwelled on that statement.

How they would cope if they lost the girl they had treated as their little sister for twelve years. How their baby brother would react if he lost his best friend Tin-Tin Kyrano.

They had all grown up with Tin-Tin Kyrano. She had touched the heart and soul of each and every one of them in her own way.

Scott was drawn to her gentleness and timidity. It brought out his protectiveness and Fatherly instinct; attributes he desperately needed to satisfy as a man. She was his lifeline as she allowed him to protect her.

Virgil loved her quiet appreciation of his talents both artistic and in the air. They often shared their thoughts on music and art together far into the night. She was amazing. One minute she could discuss Chopin, the next she could discuss Engineering details of new equipment.

John appreciated her compassion and concern for him as he sat alone up in Thunderbird Five enduring yet another night alone. She would often call simply to chat. She would try to talk about the stars but while he was thankful for her efforts to talk about his interests he mainly took comfort in listening to her tell him about the daily life he was missing on the island. She made him feel like he was still with his family, especially as she recounted Grandma's latest exploits.

Gordon enjoyed her sense of humour and her willingness to go along with whatever escapade he had planned next. She would give him her shy but knowing smile when he was up to no good but say nothing. She would also give him her look of empathy when she knew his back hurt from the accident or his heart ached for Jezzica Parker. She was a friend and a good friend.

But she had totally won the heart and soul of the youngest Tracy son.

Alan had given her his heart the very first day he met her. She had given him hers not long after. She liked his blonde curly hair which never seemed to be tidy. He liked her long black plaits which always sat perfectly. She thought he was cute even though he was a revolting boy. He thought she was pretty even though she was a disgusting girl. She admired his mischievous ways. He liked her soft, sweet shyness. At nine and ten years of age, separated by only nine months, they were best friends and their friendship ran deep.

Now they were adults and had married. They were still best friends and their friendship still ran deep. She still held his heart. He still held hers. She loved his brashness. He loved her gentleness. His stunning blue eyes took her breath away. Her physical beauty blinded him. Despite his wildness she loved everything about him. He simply loved everything about her.

She was everything to him and it was obvious to everyone; most of all to his brothers.

They had watched Alan and Tin-Tin's relationship develop over the years and all of them knew how much he loved her and was at stake for him at the moment in San Diego.

"You know it will be like watching Dad try to cope with losing Mom all over again." Virgil said grimly. He looked at Scott again.

"I don't think I can face that pain again Scott."

Scott and Virgil exchanged anxious glances. They both remembered how awful things had been back then as their broken Father tried to cope with running a business and raising them without their mother.

"To make matters worse today is Mom's birthday." Scott added apprehensively. "Not a good day for things to go wrong again in the Tracy family."

"Mmm." Virgil murmured. He hadn't realised the date. He had simply been thinking of the way things used to be during that dreadful period in their lives when Jeff Tracy silently blamed himself for what had happened to their mother and shut down his own emotions to deal with it.

Both brothers remembered their loving, affectionate "Daddy" changing to a hard-working "Father" almost overnight. The rough-housing and fun with him on the floor before bed changed to a terse instruction to clean teeth, visit the bathroom and go to sleep. The laughter and sharing of daily activities with Mom and Dad around the dinner table changed to a grief-stricken silence and an eventual run-down on what was expected of them the next day to keep the household running. The words "I love you." disappeared. They were replaced by a single word barked at them every single day; "responsibility."

The little Tracy sons listened to their Father and had risen to the occasion. They became responsible as instructed despite the fact they would have preferred to hear "Daddy" tell them things were going to be all right again even though Mommy had gone. They continued to hope "Daddy" would stop expecting them to be responsible and let them be little boys again. They wanted the happiness and security they had felt when their mother was alive to return.

But "Daddy" didn't allow them to stop being responsible even though they knew deep down inside he loved them. Their real happiness and security never came back as their Father buried himself in his work to try to forget their mother and deal with the fact he had to raise them alone.

Both Scott and Virgil silently agreed Alan wouldn't cope with the death of his wife any better than their Father did.

John on the other hand had fears of his own.

Alan wouldn't be able to cope with a child.

"He'll grieve like Dad did, "he thought to himself. "But unlike Dad, Alan's just a kid. He won't know what to do with a baby."

Only Gordon Tracy really knew his youngest brother well enough to know what Alan would do if Tin-Tin Kyrano died. Unbeknown to them all the youngest Tracy son had already threatened to do it.

He wouldn't break down emotionally.

He wouldn't walk away from his child. 

"I know how he thinks. " Gordon worried. "He'll totally blame Dad for how things have turned out for him."

"And then he'll walk and take the baby with him."

"Son you're not listening to me!" he yelled.

"Dad you're not listening to me either!"

"I'm telling you you're wrong. You can't do that. I won't let you!" he yelled.

"I'm old enough to do what I want Dad. I can make my own decisions."

"You can't son. Your decision is wrong. What you've decided to do is not what this family is all about." he yelled.

"It mightn't be what the family is about Dad but it's what I'm about."

"It's her isn't it? She's the real reason for all of this. Your involvement with that girl has caused nothing but trouble around here from the beginning." he yelled.

"You leave her out of this Dad. It's got nothing to do with her. This is between you and me."

"You're not walking away from here son." he yelled. "I won't let you do it."

"Dad get this in your head once and for all. I've got no intention of ever taking over this farm from you. I mean it. Not now. Not ever. "

Jeff Tracy opened his tired eyes and felt the sweat on his brow as he recalled the dreadful argument he had endured with his Father when he had been still only twenty-five years of age.

After six years in the Air Force and five months as a Major in the NASA Space programme he had decided he definitely would never return to the farm in Kansas. He had come to tell his Father. He wanted to explain why.

His Father did not want to hear him. The two of them stood at an identical height as they confronted each other in the back field of the farm. The back field was as far away from the house as they could go. Jeff did not want his mother to hear him speak his mind to his Father. She would say he lacked respect. Grant Tracy did not want Josie Tracy to hear him tell his son what he really thought of his aspirations. She would say he lacked respect. When they argued in her hearing she usually gave them both a piece of her mind irrespective of who ended up being right. Father and son had never gotten on but they had one thing in common. Fear of Josie Tracy's reaction to family discord.

Grant Tracy, tall, imperious and insistent.

Jeff Tracy; young, ambitious and talented.

Grant Tracy; unwilling to listen.

Jeff Tracy; determined to be heard.

Jeff Tracy had won the day.

"But not today." he reflected quietly. "Today I am the Father not the son. It is my own son who is now standing up to me and demanding to be heard. I know how Dad felt now and I don't like it one little bit."

Jeff closed his eyes again and remembered the devastation on his Father's face as he made his intentions regarding the farm very clear. He also remembered Grant Tracy having his usual last words in the argument.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Tracy son would turn his back on his Father and walk away." he fumed.

"Dad I'm not walking away from you. I just don't want to follow in your footsteps and be a Farmer. Please hear what I'm saying to you Sir. " he had pleaded.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you do this to me Jeff. Not after everything I've sacrificed for you over the years. You hear what I'm saying to you. You owe me boy."

Jeff Tracy had stood there unrelenting.

"Dad, no matter what you say to me I'm not coming back to the farm. I owe you nothing Sir; nothing except my respect and you will always have that. "

They had eyed each other, neither prepared to back down. His Father had turned on him.

"What sort of answer is that coming from a Tracy son? Between bringing shame on the Tracy family living with that damned English girl and this stupid idiotic dream to walk on the moon you've forgotten everything I've taught you."

"My moon mission is not a stupid idiotic dream Dad. It's real. You're the one that's stupid if you think I'm changing my mind about anything. Now I'm saying this to you for the last time. I'm going on the moon mission because I choose to do it, I'm not taking over the farm from you because I don't choose to do it and I'm living with Lucy not only because I choose to do it but also because I love her. What we're doing is not something dirty or immoral Dad. You know she's agreed to be my wife. "

Their dark blue eyes mirrored each other's. Both as determined as the other.

"Well stay shacked up with her in Houston and go to the blasted moon Jefferson if that's all you want from your life, his Father had roared. "You'll hear no more about anything from me. As of this moment I'm the one walking away from you."

With that Grant Tracy had turned on his heel and pushed his way through the wheat crop a bitter and angry man.

Jeff's stomach churned as he remembered that moment. It made him relive the earlier confrontation with his own son.

"I'll never walk away from my son the way Dad walked away from me that day." he thought resolutely. "And I'm not about to become the first Father a Tracy son turned his back on either."

"Don't worry Lucy," he said aloud. "I'll right things between Alan and me I promise."

How he was going to do it was another matter. He really didn't know how. He thought back to his Mother's words to him that day in Kansas after he returned to the farmhouse alone; words which saved his relationship with his Father. 

She was sitting on the porch mending one of his Father's shirts when he approached the house. He assumed she was unaware of their confrontation and tried to act normally.

"Hello momma." he said quietly trying not to sound upset at what had just occurred.

"Hello dear. I was wondering where the heck you'd gotten to. Where's your Father?"

He had reddened a little and muttered uncomfortably about his Father having things to do.

"Fair enough. Why don't you get us both a cool drink and come and sit with me for a bit." she replied without looking up. "It's a lovely afternoon for it."

"Yes, the weather is very pleasant ma'am."

He went and poured two glasses of lemonade and returned to the porch. He sat down next to her and remained silent. She continued to sew as he sipped his drink. 

"You're leaving aren't you?" she said in a low voice as she pulled the thread through the flannelette material. It was more of an accusation than a question.

He had been amazed. How could she know he intended to pack his things and return to Houston three days early because of what had happened with his Father? He had only decided it would be best to leave as he walked back to the house.

"Yes ma'am." he admitted quietly. "I'll be leaving before supper."

"Missing that little girl of yours then are you?"

"No Mom. I'm not leaving here because I'm missing Lucy." he replied curtly. "Lucy's got nothing to do with it."

She still didn't look up and never made a sound. The only sound was the rustle of material as her sewing continued.

"Jeff" she said firmly without looking up. "You and I both know you never intended to take over the farm from your Daddy in the first place."

He said nothing.

"So I'd be right in saying you only found the courage to break the news to him today." she said.

"Yes Mom. That's the main reason I came to see him."

"And he walked away from you when you told him the news I have no doubt."

"Yes ma'am. He walked away all right."

"So now I suppose you feel justified in walking away from him."

She allowed him to think about her words before raising her eyes and looking directly at him.

"Tracy fathers and their sons need each other Jefferson. It's the very fabric of this family. Remember that."

He had looked into her honest and direct eyes.

"I know Dad needs me here and I love him very much momma." he said. "But if he thinks I'll come home to take things over or work for him again just because he's my Father he's wrong. I want to make my own way now and my own way is not his way by my own choice. Momma, he's going to have to learn to deal with the fact that I want something else."

He had lowered his voice and added. "Plus deal with the fact I intend to continue to express my love for Lucy before I marry her."

The last sentence was a threat rather than a statement of the obvious. He knew his Father disapproved of the fact he and Lucy Evans shared the same bed. He knew he also disapproved of her strong will and unwavering support of his commission in NASA. He didn't care whether his Father approved or not. It was the way it was going to be.

"As I said dear; Tracy fathers and their sons need each other, "his mother had re-iterated. "Go from here today if you must but I'm asking you not to turn your back on your Daddy even if it looks like he's turned his back on you. It would be the wrong thing for a Tracy son to be doing."

Jeff shuddered as he remembered those words, uttered thirty years ago. The situation he was facing right now was almost the same except this time he was the Father with the expectation and his own son was the one saying how things were going to be and threatening to be the one to turn his back.

But Jeff remembered taking his mother's advice and returning to the farm a month later to try to patch things up with his Father. He had brought Lucy with him making a silent statement in itself that he had meant what he said.

They had pulled up in front of farm house and saw his Father standing by the barn. Grant Tracy had seen them and turned away. His mother's words rang in his head.

"Do not turn your back on your Daddy Jeff even if he turns his back on you."

Lucy had smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly as he looked at her beautiful young face. He had squeezed hers in return. As he did he looked at the engagement ring on her finger. It strengthened his resolve that what he was doing was right. The two of them got out of the car and after a cursory visit to his mother, he had asked Lucy to stay in the house with her and strode out towards the barn.

Grant Tracy stood inside the barn expecting him.

"Dad." he acknowledged as he walked inside.

"Son." he was his curt and angry reply.

Jeff Tracy startled from his thoughts again as his youngest son strode past him on his way from the special care nursery to the operating theatre.

"Son." he acknowledged.

"Dad" was Alan's curt and angry reply.

"Alan…" he began with humility. "There's been a misunderstanding between us and I want to right things before it goes any further."

His own son, a replica of Grant Tracy, opened his mouth to say no. Then he closed it, courtesy of the influence of Josie Tracy.

"Later Dad." he said abruptly. "I've got other more important things on my mind."

He turned and began to walk away towards the operating theatre.

He stopped and turned back.

"The baby's a girl Sir. For what it's worth to you I've named her after Mother."

"Congratulations Son." he said offering his hand.

Alan looked at it and leaned forward to shake it grudgingly.

"Thank you Sir. " he replied icily.

"Son I would like to see her."

"Yeah right." Alan replied turning around on his heel to walk back towards the theatre. "You do that Dad. And you make sure you take a good real look at what's happened to her too."

His tone reminded Jeff Tracy of how his Father had treated him in the barn.

Grant Tracy had stood silently waiting for him to speak.

"Dad. There's been a misunderstanding between us and I've come back to make it right Sir." he had begun with the same humility. His Father had eyed him angrily.

"You needn't think you're sleeping in the same bed with that Evans girl under this roof." he said bluntly. "I won't have it."

He had surveyed his Father with calculating eyes. His Father was forty-eight years old then, weathered by years of toil in the sun, an honest, decent man with only one desire in his life. To see his son take over what he had worked for his entire life.

"Rather how I now see myself." he mused again distracting himself from thoughts of the past. "Fifty seven years old, weathered by overwork and losing Lucy so young, an honest, decent man with only one desire in his life. To see his sons continue with the fine work he had started in International Rescue."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"All my sons, " he mused. "Including the youngest."

He hadn't wanted to start another argument with his Father in the barn that day. He had come back to the farm bearing an olive branch hoping to sort things out. He hoped his Father would listen but trying to make peace was proving difficult when the very first thing his father chose to do was attack his private relationship with Lucy.

"Dad I respect your feelings about that." he had said carefully. "And I know Lucy does too. But I'm not here to talk about Lucy Sir."

"Well; state your business here then Jefferson. "he snapped. "I've got work to do."

"Dad please don't…" he swallowed.

"I said state your business boy."

"Don't push me away Dad."

"You're not listening to me Jefferson. What in the hell do you do you want?"

At his tone Jeff Tracy had lifted his head resolutely.

"All right Dad I'll state my business if that's what you want . I came back here hoping to clear things up with you Sir."

"Clear things up? As far as I'm concerned there's nothing more I care to say on the subject. You made yourself very clear to me last time you came here carrying on like you were someone all high and mighty. You're too good for the farm now and you owe me nothing. I think I understood you right boy."

"Please Dad that's not what I meant at all." he pleaded.

"Is that all you wanted Jefferson?"

"Dad…Sir …. Please… I don't want to leave here with this unresolved."

"Like I said I have work to do."

Grant Tracy walked away from him a second time, still bitter and still very, very angry.

But Jeff Tracy refused to endure a third confrontation. It was all or nothing this time. He had nothing whatsoever to lose.

He followed his Father out of the barn feeling his own temper rising.

"Now you listen here to me Dad." he began angrily.

Grant had swung around on him with fury, his dark blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you dare dictate to me boy."

Jeff stood his ground equally as furious.

"I'm not your boy. I'm a man. A man like you Dad; a man who will bring honour to you and this family when I walk on the moon."

Grant Tracy continued to walk away.

"Honour.. bah! " he mocked. "Your head is still in the clouds Jefferson where it's been for the past six and a half blasted years."

Jeff continued to follow him towards the fields.

"My head isn't in the clouds Dad. I'm telling you the Tracy name will be remembered with honour because of my so called stupid dream. I'm good Dad. I wouldn't have been asked to resign from the Air Force if I wasn't."

He caught up to his Father and grasped his shoulder. Grant shrugged his hand away. Jeff Tracy stood still and stormed .

" So when people around here start talking about the moon landing in five years time and ask you if the astronaut from Kansas is your son Jeff, what are you going to say Dad? He used to be my son until I cut him out of my life because he wouldn't follow the path I laid out for him?"

Grant Tracy stopped dead in his tracks. The son had stood his ground and now too would the Father. Grant turned to him slowly, his face white with fury.

"There was nothing wrong with the path I had laid out for you boy." he snapped. "The Tracy men have all been satisfied with being Farmers up to now."

Jeff Tracy continued to stand his ground.

"I don't care if the other Tracy men felt satisfied being Farmers Dad. I wasn't and it's me we're talking about. I've only ever wanted to fly and because I do instead of ploughing a damned field for a living you're saying to me I am no longer worthy to be called your son."

He eyeballed his Father whose look was becoming more dangerous with every word he said. His Father was ready to explode. For once in his life Jeff Tracy didn't care what his Father would do or say to him. The words continued to tumble out of him like molten lava.

"No longer worthy." he spat. "What a joke that is Dad. I've been chosen to go into space for my country for God's sake. My country finds me worthy enough. It's a pity it's not good enough for my Father. Well let me tell you Dad if I ever have a son of my own there is no way in hell I will ever force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. I'll love him for who he is and what he is not for what he owes me or anyone else."

He swung on his heel to head back to the house. He stopped suddenly and swung back.

"And for what it's worth any son I bring into this world will be as result of the love I have for "that girl" as you so rudely refer to her. You accept Lucille into this family Dad and you treat her right because I swear if you don't, you won't ever get to see me or my family again. And I'll leave it to you to explain why to momma."

With that their dark blue eyes locked. He had said the magic word.

Momma.

Even his Father wasn't brave enough to risk Josephine Tracy never seeing her only child again.

They continued to stare each other down. Jeff's chin remained determined and resolute. His Father's did likewise but his steely resolve was weakening. Family was seriously at risk and he knew his Father knew it.

"I'll leave it to you to choose the ways things are going to be between us Dad." he thundered powerfully. "I've done all I can to try and right things with you."

He began to walk away but then stopped one last time to add.

"I'm taking Lucy back to Texas within the hour and if you don't accept things and make the peace before I go I assure you neither of us will be returning. Momma said you and I need each other and I agree with her but if you think otherwise I can certainly learn to live with it if you can. Good day Sir."

Jeff Tracy frowned and looked in the direction of the operating theatre.

The words he had said to his Father that day pounded in his exhausted head.

"If I ever have a son of my own there is no way in hell I will ever force him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

He had given his Father an hour to think about how to right things with him.

He now gave himself an hour to right things too. But first he wanted to see his Grand-daughter.

A GRANDFATHER MEETS LUCY JOSEPHINE

His Mother looked up as he was shown into the tiny room. She sat by the incubator, her eyes tenderly fixed on the tiny little girl that lay inside.

He paused nervously at the door until Josie Tracy frowned.

"For goodness sake come over here Jeff." she snapped. "Since when have you ever been frightened of seeing one of these? You've had five of your own."

He swallowed as he heard the respirator and saw the monitors.

"Mom. Is she all right?" he asked without moving forward.

"Yes Alan tells me she's going to be." she mused. "I wonder about it myself but that's what the Doctor told him."

"Doctor Sommerville is the best in the business Mother. I'm sure he is right."

"Still gave me one hell of a fright when I saw her." Josie continued. " Dear God Jeff come over here. She's not going to bite you."

Jeff Tracy moved forward until he came to stand beside his mother. Almost reluctantly he forced himself to lower his eyes to look at his Grand-daughter for the first time. As he stood there he felt his heart fill with an emotion he had not felt for a long time. The love of a man for a newborn child. Instinctively he reached his hand out to touch the side of the incubator.

Josie Tracy watched him remembering he had reacted with exactly the same awe when he saw each of his own sons after birth.

"You forget how small and helpless they are." he said quietly. "And she's very small isn't she?"

"She's a Tracy baby. She'll be fine." Josie sniffed. "Gordon was smaller than she is and look at that boy now."

"Yeah he was. I had quite forgotten ... "

He continued to look at the baby.

"A girl huh." he smiled sadly. "What my Luce wouldn't have given to have one of these."

"Yes ... we both remember how disappointed she was with all boys." Josie mused remembering Lucille Tracy's face as son after son was birthed despite continued optimism that each pregnancy would produce her longed-for and eagerly awaited daughter.

"It was the only thing I couldn't give her Mom in all the years we were married you know."

"Don't I know that." Josie replied. "You certainly got into enough trouble over it too didn't you?"

Jeff's eyes were distant as he fondly remembered Lucille's reaction on every occasion she gave birth to one of their boys.

"Yep don't remind me. Virgil Ivan should have been Amanda Josephine but she forgave me for that one. But John Glenn definitely should have been Amanda Josephine and there was no excuse for Gordon Cooper not being Amanda Josephine and Alan Shepherd ... well she knew he was a boy before he was born ... but he started out as an Amanda Josephine too. I guess I just didn't have it in me to produce daughters."

"Well...I did tell you a long time ago going to the moon changes a man's constitution." she said cocking her eye at him. "But for what it's worth Jeff I don't think Lucille would have changed any of her boys for girls after the fact and neither would you."

"No most likely not." he agreed. "I couldn't have raised a little girl on my own. I would have found myself in all sorts of trouble."

"Well it looks like we've got trouble now." she smiled indicating the tiny baby girl who had already been the cause of so much anxiety.

The two of them lovingly watched her as her eyes opened and closed.

"So is your son talking to you yet?" she asked quietly without looking up.

"Not really." he replied with real sadness as he walked around the other side of the incubator to get a better look at the baby's features.

"Give him time Jeff." she soothed and watched him as he carefully studied his Grand-daughter. "You know what your youngest boy is like."

"Mmm," he replied deep in thought.

"Alan has informed me her name is Lucy Josephine." she added. "I feel very honoured by my Grandson's sentiment towards me."

He nodded. He too was delighted at the baby's name.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she." he mused. "Long hands ... dark hair ...dark eyes ... nothing like Alan. "

"No." Josie said carefully. "She'll have curly hair though like him. This little one's hair is like Scott's as I remember."

He nodded.

"And her hands and colouring... very much like Virgil's wouldn't you say." she continued.

He nodded again.

"Very un-Kyrano like." she added.

"Mom what are you getting at?" he finally asked. "I know you're trying to make a point to me."

"Am I? Well we'll see. Jefferson I want you to look very carefully behind that baby's left ear."

He frowned. What was she on about now?

He peered to look as he was requested. His eyes widened and instantly filled with tears. No he had to be mistaken. It couldn't be. The co-incidence was too great.

But there it was ... the unmistakable strawberry mark. The mark he had kissed with passion more times than he cared to remember.

Only Lucy Evans had possessed that mark and only he and his mother knew about it. She had seen it when Lucy wore her hair up about the house. He had seen it during his passion for her. 

His mind reeled back to when he dismissed the idea she was speaking to him in his head all those months ago.

"I WILL RETURN BECAUSE OF MY SON"

Today would have been her fifty-fifth birthday.

She would still have had pretty curly chestnut hair, greying like his own but well disguised. She would have had beautiful brown eyes which shone with love for him. Her long fingers would have caressed the keys of the piano as she played for him before dinner. After dinner he would have run his hands through her hair and planted kisses on that strawberry mark as he made love to her.

However she was gone. Or was she?

Today his Grand-daughter had been hurriedly brought into the world.

She would eventually possess pretty curly hair when her tufts of dark hair grew longer. She had sweet little brown eyes which would shine with love for her Grandpa. Her long fingers would one day play a piano for him under the expert tuition of her Uncle Virgil. She had the strawberry mark behind her ear, the mark he would see when her hair was tied back. The mark that would always make him remember with fondness the love he made to her Grandma many years before.

"Oh my God " he breathed leaning against the wall.

"Lucy..." 

He ran his hand across his roughly bearded chin and worried what people would think about his dishevelled appearance. He also remembered he had not bathed or groomed in almost seventeen hours and cringed at the thought of it. This had never happened before. Jeff Tracy's Retainer was always meticulous in his personal appearance at all times.

Immaculately dressed, standing in the shadows, always available to attend to a request no matter how big or small. This was his life and he had loved every single moment of it for the past twelve years.

Until today.

Today had seen his eyes opened to the ways of the Tracy family, more so the ways of Jeff Tracy, the man he called his friend.

He had befriended him at the Paris Hilton over a drink at the end of the evening, when, whilst supervising staff cleaning up the dining room, he had smiled politely at the tall friendly looking man who sat alone in the corner of the restaurant sipping a scotch. The man introduced himself as Jefferson Grant Tracy, former United States Astronaut, now a businessman from Boston who was in Paris to discuss aerospace technology.

He, in turn introduced himself simply as Kyrano, stating his family surname was the way he preferred to be addressed. He explained whilst he was currently Head Chef at the Paris Hilton, he was originally from Malaysia and had travelled extensively across the continent. In addition to his culinary skills he admitted he had interests in botany. He had been living in England until he had secured his latest position.

Jefferson Tracy invited him to share an informal drink afterwards in the bar downstairs. It was obvious he was lonely and wanted to chat. Kyrano had felt a chat to the pleasant man would do him good. He was rather lonely too.

The no-nonsense American had shown a genuine interest in him and asked about his family. Kyrano told him he was a divorced Father. His wife had left him when his baby daughter was less than one year of age. His daughter's name was Tinarda but he called her Tin-Tin. The little girl was nearly eight years old. She was currently upstairs alone. He said he would have to leave soon and attend to her. The little girl was very responsible but didn't sleep until he came in from work in the evenings.

He asked Jeff Tracy about his own family. The tall dark haired man became guarded. He quietly told him he was a widower and had been for seven years. He had five sons ranging in age from sixteen down to seven. His wife died after giving birth to his last son, a seven year old named Alan. His wife's name had been Lucy, an English girl he had fallen in love with not long after he had resigned from the Air Force and taken up his commission in NASA. His mother had moved in with him from Kansas when Lucy died and she was currently caring for the children whilst he was in Paris. He told him he was thinking about moving to New York where his main Offices were located so that he got to spend more time with his boys. He said family life was important to him and he wished he had more time on his hands to enjoy it.

Kyrano told him he felt the same.

The two of them enjoyed each other's company immensely that night and parted late in the evening never expecting to meet again. However, fate intervened.

Almost a year and a half later, Kyrano received a message from the concierge of the Paris Hilton stating a telephone call had been received from a Mr Jefferson Grant Tracy in the United States. He wanted him to return the call.

Kyrano made the call never believing for an instant the result of the call would change his life forever.

The American businessman with the friendly disposition and honest eyes made him a proposition. He wanted him to leave Paris, come to America and reside in New York as his Retainer. His mother was turning sixty four and he wanted her to retire from running the household and enjoy what was left of her life. He could name his price and it would be met. In addition to his price, his daughter's education and upkeep would be paid for from grade school until she finished University.

Catch? Despite his discreet enquiries, Kyrano found there was none. The American was as honest as he was direct and it appeared there was no hidden agenda. The offer was straight down the line. He merely had to accept.

He did.

He resigned from the Paris Hilton and packed up the belongings of his little girl and himself to begin a new life in America. Their belongings were transported to New York onboard Jeff Tracy's own private jet. He arrived in New York the day his daughter celebrated her tenth birthday.

The first night in the house Jefferson Tracy had arranged a tenth birthday party for his daughter Tin-Tin. 

Tin-Tin had never had a birthday party before and she was absolutely delighted.

Her eyes opened wide as she was surrounded with balloons, streamers and presents. Jefferson Tracy himself presented her with a small box wrapped in silver paper and tied with a red ribbon. In it was a pretty silver charm bracelet. It was wrapped in a cheque for almost eight hundred thousand dollars; his estimated cost of her education.

Kyrano remembered how he felt that night when Tin-Tin had handed him the cheque with a puzzled look on her face. Jefferson Tracy was making a statement of his sincerity up front. It was obvious he was truly grateful he and Tin-Tin had come to live in his household.

He himself had been truly grateful to Jefferson Tracy.

Until now.

The man who was Jefferson Tracy the friendly young businessman with a focus on family had grown over the years to be Jefferson Tracy, the man in charge of International Rescue. The man who approached his daughter to work for him as his Assistant Engineer after her education was complete. The same man who asked his Retainer to remain with him saying he needed him more than ever in his dual role as Head of Tracy Industries and Head of International Rescue. The two of them became part of International Rescue, she in an important and exhausting role, he still in the role of Retainer. Tin-Tin loved her work despite its intensity and he continued to enjoy his.

The Organisation was important to Jefferson Tracy and he had very definite ideas on how things should be run.

His ideas had not taken some very important things into account.

His youngest son falling in love with Tin-Tin.

Tin-Tin falling in love with his youngest son and the two of them consummating that love to unexpectedly create a child together.

His youngest son marrying Tin-Tin without any reference to him.

The two of them working side by side in International Rescue as husband and wife.

The fact they were both very young, expecting a baby and trying to cope with the continued stress of exhaustive work commitments and performance deadlines.

Their very basic need to be together as the birth approached.

Jeff Tracy hadn't taken any of these factors into account when launching International Rescue... and now... this.

Kyrano had reeled in shock as Alan accused his Father of blaming Tin-Tin for what had happened to the children in the mine shaft. He had never thought he would resort to such measures to get his daughter to meet his deadlines and had prayed Alan was mistaken. He simply did not believe it of Jeff Tracy. Jeff Tracy loved his daughter dearly and would never do such a thing. Or at least that is what he wanted to think.

Alan had to be wrong.

He listened with devastation as Alan angrily told his Father he was walking away from International Rescue and taking Tin-Tin and their child to the mainland. He heard him say irrespective of the outcome for Tin-Tin and the baby he was leaving anyway.

"That young man will most likely not leave this island alone." he thought. "If I lose my daughter and her child I will be tempted to leave with him."

He looked up to see the same young man walking towards him with a cup of coffee in his hand. Kyrano saw the worry and anxiety on his face.

"Mr. Alan." he acknowledged.

Alan offered him the coffee. "Here Sir, I got this for you from the vending machine. It's not like the coffee you make but you looked like you could use some anyway."

Kyrano gratefully accepted the cup and offered his thanks.

"Any word yet Sir?" Alan asked as he sat down next to him.

"No. I have not seen anyone and I have not left this place since Tin-Tin was taken into theatre."

Kyrano felt Alan Tracy's unspoken anguish as he sat beside him looking at the floor.

Suddenly Alan's lips moved.

"I'm sorry for all this Sir." he said quietly without looking up.

"Sorry Mr. Alan?" he enquired. "You are apologising to me?"

"This whole thing is entirely my fault. If I had been ... more adult... none of this would be happening to Tin-Tin right now... or to you Sir."

Kyrano shook his head. He was a firm believer all things happened for a reason. If nothing else, Tin-Tin's unplanned pregnancy and their hurried marriage had forced the youngest Tracy son to take stock of himself and grow up.

"I am a firm believer that fate takes us in the direction we are destined to head Mr. Alan." he said. "Fate allowed me to meet your Father and it brought Tin-Tin and myself to America where she met you. This day is the result of that fate. Please do not apologise to me. You have made all the right decisions regarding my daughter since I entrusted her into your care."

Alan gave him an exhausted nod of the head, an acknowledgement tempered with sadness, potential loss and regret. He saw the tired, worried expression on Kyrano's face. He reached out his hand and squeezed the older man's.

"Kyrano, you look worn out Sir. I really think you should rest. Can I make a hotel reservation for you somewhere?"

"Mr. Alan, like you I will not rest until I know my Tin-Tin is out of danger... or has gone to a better place."

Alan cringed as he heard Kyrano say what he was thinking.

"A better place." he thought bitterly as he gripped Kyrano's hand tighter. "After what I've put Tin-Tin through why wouldn't she want to go to a better place?"

"You have not yet given me news of my grand-daughter." Kyrano said, changing the subject completely.

Alan looked at him startled. How did Kyrano know about the baby being a girl? Only he, Tin-Tin and now Grandma knew about it. Kyrano could not help but notice the astonishment on his face.

"You look at me with surprise Mr. Alan, "he said. "Surely you must understand by now that Tin-Tin confides in me in most matters."

Alan nodded. He often envied the close relationship Tin-Tin had with her Father. He wished sometimes he had been able to develop one with his own Father but knew back when he was small there was no time for them to develop anything. His Father was never home long enough to talk to let alone get close to. As a result he had grown up believing his Father had very little time for him.

"Lucy is still on the respirator Sir. I've been with her for the past hour and Grandma is with her now. She is very knocked about but the Doctor said he is hopeful she will be okay."

He stopped and smiled sadly at Kyrano. "She's a beautiful little baby Sir. She looks just like Tin-Tin."

Kyrano nodded. He had no doubt the handsome young man in front of him and his stunning daughter would create an exquisite child together.

"You and my daughter have selected your mother's name for my grand-daughter?"

Alan looked surprised again. Obviously Tin-Tin hadn't told him everything.

"I'm sorry Sir. I thought you knew that too. It was Tin-Tin's idea to call her after mother. Her name is to be Lucy Josephine Tracy. I selected her middle name to thank my Grandmother for raising me all these years. "

"A most fitting and sentimental name, "Kyrano acknowledged. "Tin-Tin would not tell me the baby's name, only that she carried the first Tracy daughter in eighty-five years under her heart and it was the most important thing in the world to her."

"I know Sir. We were both extremely happy to learn the baby was a girl; especially for Grandma's sake. She's over the moon in the nursery right now."

"Hence your brave decision to save your child was correct Mr. Alan. Tin-Tin's heartfelt wish was to bring your daughter to birth and no matter what else happens here as a result of it you must remember you did as she would have wanted you to do." 

"Sir, I believe what I did was the right thing to do even though ... even though I look like losing her."

"Yes Mr. Alan...you and I look like losing Tinarda but at least we both know you did what you thought was right."

Alan felt his eyes welling again as he thought of Lucy Josephine on the respirator. Yes he had allowed his daughter to live and yes he knew Tin-Tin would have wanted it that way but now the two of them were talking as if she was already dead.

Kyrano looked directly at the youngest Tracy son.

"Mr. Alan, the child being birthed was very important to me. She may be all I have after this day."

Alan nodded. He knew Tin-Tin was all her Father had. He also knew she was the centre of his universe, his world, the apple of his eye, his reason to live. He knew he would not cope with losing her and would need Lucy Josephine to cling to if he did.

Kyrano continued without averting his eyes.

"Mr. Alan. I am asking you as Tin-Tin's Father not to take my grand-daughter away from me."

Alan Tracy bit his lip and lifted his face with an angry determination. His jaw set. Now Kyrano was asking him not to leave the island just like his Grandmother. Didn't anyone understand how angry and upset he was? The volcanic emotions of Alan Tracy began to surface again. However Kyrano continued to speak quietly, his low, insistent voice powerfully commanding the Tracy son to listen.

"Mr. Alan. I understand your anger towards your Father. I myself feel somewhat the same way. What you believe he said to my daughter was not acceptable in my eyes and may or may not have led to this situation we find ourselves in. However I have considered many things these past hours and I invite you to share these thoughts with me."

Alan nodded reluctantly, his jaw still clenched. "Go on then Sir I'm listening."

"I have thought much of your Father's generosity to my daughter and to me over the years we have been part of your household. He invited us, almost sight unseen, into his home, treated us as members of his family and removed the financial burden of my daughter's education from my shoulders. I believe this generosity can only come from a man with a kind and sincere heart Mr. Alan.

Kyrano paused for a few moments as if allowing Alan to absorb what he was saying. Alan said nothing. He had never disputed the fact his Father was a generous man. He always had been in material matters. He donated money to charities and never hesitated to help others.

"It's matters to do with people's feelings Dad's hopeless at." he muttered discontentedly.

Kyrano continued.

"I have also tried to understand on more than one occasion why it appears he quietly disapproves of your marriage," Kyrano continued. "After much soul-searching today I believe this perceived disapproval also comes from his heart."

"No Sir." Alan said adamantly. "Forgive me but you're wrong there. Dad doesn't have a heart when it comes to anything to do with Tin-Tin and me being together. "

"No Mr. Alan I do not think I am wrong. Please hear me out. I truly believe your Father's heart was badly broken many years ago as you well know and somehow he has managed to continue on in his life by trying to deny his own feelings of love still exist. I have watched him over many years and I know more than most how he turns his back on anything if it reminds him of the time when he had love of his own. Your marriage to Tinarda has raised those feelings of loss inside him in a big way Mr. Alan and your openness in your love for her distresses him greatly. I believe him seeing you express your love for my daughter reminds him of when he was able to express the same love for your mother. That is his true problem Mr. Alan; not you and my daughter."

Alan Tracy nodded in quiet understanding and his defiant look altered a little. Maybe Kyrano was right and he had misjudged why his Father had made the rules so inflexible.

"Yeah well…maybe Kyrano." he said begrudgingly.

"Mr Alan please excuse my directness to you at this dreadful time; but I also believe your Father hides his greatest fear of all behind his mask of disapproval."

"And what's that Kyrano?" he asked.

"The fear he has in his heart that you too may end up hurt as he was hurt when he lost your mother and that you too may be left alone in this world as a grieving man with a newborn child."

The two of them sat in silence as the true impact of Kyrano's words sank into Alan Tracy's head. Twenty four hours ago he would have dismissed the idea he would end up like his Father did with disdain. Now it was fast becoming a stark and very real possibility.

"Mr. Alan. I have considered leaving Tracy Island too if I lose Tinarda but in hindsight I now believe it is not in the best interests of our two families for either of us to leave. I am very aware it is your right to do as you please and know you will follow the path you believe is best but I ask you to stop and reconsider your stance not only for the sake of your Father but for yourself. You need each other Mr. Alan. "

"Sir, I know Dad knows everything about raising children and I don't know anything," Alan confessed, "But if he doesn't admit to things or if Tin-Tin dies rest assured I will learn for myself and it won't be from him. I'm sorry Kyrano, call me arrogant if you like but that's just how I feel about it."

Kyrano shook his head at the fierce stubbornness of the young man who had married his only daughter.

"Yes my son," he thought. "You will do as your Father did before you. You will grit your teeth with determination and learn to care for your child by your own tenacity as your Father had to learn to care for you. You will bring up my grand-daughter feeling disillusioned at the world that allowed Tin-Tin to be taken away from you just as your Father raised you frustrated at the world that deprived you of your Mother. You will attend to my Grand-daughter's physical needs as your Father attended to yours. But you will not be able to teach her the important things. Things your Father did not teach you. This is where you will fail my grand-daughter just as your Father failed you. You will mask your pain from your daughter as he masks his from you. It is not good for you young Tracy. You will do a fine job in raising my grand-daughter but you will do a much better job if you allow yourself to be guided by myself as well as your Father as you do it."

"My son… Alan, " he began. "Your Father raised you with the help of your Grandmother. I raised Tin-Tin alone. Neither of us had a choice when we lost the women we loved. You, on the other hand, have that choice. If you remain on the island we are both here for you if you need us. It would not be good for you to be alone in this important task."

His eyes pleaded with Alan's.

"It is my heartfelt wish to ensure the fruit of your love for my daughter grows into someone Tin-Tin would be proud of Mr. Alan. If she cannot watch Lucy grow for herself then I must insist you allow me to watch it for her through my own eyes. If you love her, please do not deny Tin-Tin this."

Alan lowered his head. Kyrano knew his ultimate weakness. He was asking him to stay for Tin-Tin's sake and Alan Tracy had never been able to deny Tin-Tin Kyrano anything.

"All right Sir," he sighed in defeat. "I'll make an effort to right things with Dad. However he needs to make an effort to right things with me too."

The door to the theatre opened.

Both men looked at each other in fear as Doctors Kingsley and Chan walked towards them.

They were about to be told the fate of Tinarda Jane Tracy.

"Mr. Tracy, Dr. Kingsley and myself have left this for as long as we can."

Thus began the words of the Chief Surgeon Michael Chan as he stood wearily in the middle of the corridor facing an exhausted Alan Shepherd Tracy. The young man looked even younger than before, baby-faced, inexperienced and vulnerable... and he was about to give him news that had the capacity to completely shatter his life.

Alan acknowledged his words with a tight bode of thanks.

"Yes Sir. I understand how tired you must both be feeling."

"Mr. Tracy ... Alan … the news I have for you is not good I'm afraid."

Alan Tracy felt hot tears burning in the back of his eyes and braced himself to hear the news. 

"Say it to me then", his heart cried out. "Say I've lost my best friend because you couldn't do anything to save her. Say she died all alone after you took my daughter from her at my instruction. Say she is lying in there lifeless before I had the chance to make things right for her. Say I have to raise my little girl alone. Say it's all my fault. I can take it. I've been preparing myself for it all day." 

"No Sir." he said, swallowing with difficulty because of the massive lump in his throat. "I'd supposed things weren't good."

Alan glanced sideways as Kyrano. He looked pale and distressed.

"Your daughter has been stabilised Mr. Tracy?"

"Yes thank you. I am very grateful to you Doctor Chan. You saved her life." he replied cringing as he waited for the blow.

Chan smiled sadly. This young man was polite to the core but he knew all he really wanted was news of his wife.

"Mr. Tracy...about Mrs. Tracy." he began.

The hot tears brimmed in his blue eyes.

No... he didn't want to hear him say it. He didn't want to hear him say he had lost his best friend because they couldn't do anything to save her. He didn't want to hear she died alone after his daughter had been taken at his instruction. He didn't want to hear she was lying in there lifeless before he had the chance to make things right for her. He didn't want to hear he had to raise a little girl alone. He didn't want to think it was all his fault. He couldn't take it even though he had been preparing himself for it all day.

This wasn't just anyone. This was his best friend Tin-Tin. Once the expected words left the Doctor's lips he knew he would not want to live any more and he had to. He had a responsibility now.

Lucy had to be considered no matter how distraught he knew he was going to be.

The tears spilled over his eyelids and down his cheeks. Alan brushed them away as Dr Chan began to speak with extreme difficulty.

"The operation was very long, very dangerous and very difficult Mr Tracy. Your wife put up a good fight in there. She is certainly a very brave young woman."

Alan Tracy had now reached the limit of what could he could endure. He was used to the directness of his Father when being told anything. He didn't need them to try to break the news gently by telling him how brave she was. He knew how brave she was. They'd nearly died together trying to save the Sun Probe over a year ago for God's sake. He didn't need to be patronised. He simply wanted to hear the words he was dreading and be left alone to grieve and deal with the fact his treasured relationship with Tin-Tin Kyrano was over.

"Just tell me she's dead and be done with things will you." he lashed out in a devastated voice as the tears ran down his face unabated. "I won't blame either of you. I know you did your best for her."

Dr. Chan shook his head. If only he could make the blow that clean.

"Mr. Tracy... Mrs Tracy remains dangerously ill in intensive care." he said carefully. "Unfortunately it is a waiting game to see if she does or does not survive. Errr…you see she survived the caesarean section but during the latter part of it she suffered an intracranial haemorrhage."

Alan merely stared dumbly at the Surgeon. This nightmare never seemed to end. Eclampsia... intracranial haemorrhage... his fear of having to sit beside Tin-Tin in the final stages of labour paled into insignificance compared to what was happening to him now.

"Can you explain what that is to me please Sir?" he finally choked. "I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with medical terms."

"In plain English Mr. Tracy, your wife has suffered a stroke whilst in theatre."

Alan swallowed helplessly and felt his shoulders hunch with the crushing weight of Dr. Chan's words. Tin-Tin was only twenty-two years old. Surely she was too young to suffer a something like that. Strokes were reserved for sick and old people, not a beautiful young woman in the prime of her life.

"She'll be all right though won't she Sir?" he almost begged. "I mean … she's going to pull through with no permanent damage right?"

Dr Chan watched the young man's hands as he twisted them together trying to keep calm.

"Mr. Tracy… intracranial haemorrhage is extremely serious. We won't know the prognosis for several days. Mrs Tracy needs to recover from theatre before we proceed any further." Dr. Chan knew his words said clearly he preferred to wait and see if the stroke was fatal before the damage was assessed.

The young man was too preoccupied to pick up on it.

Doggedly he continued.

"Mrs Tracy will undergo a CT scan if she recovers from theatre and be given further tests to assess the extent of the damage. Mr. Tracy, I'm not going to lie to you…her blood pressure was dangerously high and the resultant haemorrhage was major. If not fatal, the damage may well be extensive …and permanent."

Alan lifted his chin resolutely.

"Explain permanent." he said in a voice which sounded like his Father's for the first time.

Chan shook his head. Why couldn't this young man take one step at a time just as he himself had been forced to do all day? At present he should simply be grateful he still had his wife. He didn't want to say anything further. The boy looked exhausted and he was too. He didn't want to give him any more bad news but Alan Tracy stood expectantly waiting to hear it. 

"Mr Tracy, it's hard to say much more with any accuracy. In my time I've seen patients who sustain memory loss, paralysis, and speech impairment. There are also resultant emotional difficulties she could experience…" he began in his shrinking ears.

He stopped himself as the young man's tears intensified and he lowered his head in defeat and began to cry silently.

"Mr. Tracy, please don't…" he floundered as he witnessed his distress. "This is not my area of medical expertise and I am truly not in a position to discuss it further. I assure you I will continue to monitor Mrs. Tracy's condition for the time being primarily as a result of the Caesarean Section. However I am sure you support me in my decision now to call in other medical professionals to offer a prognosis as the result of the haemorrhage." 

"I'm sorry Sir, " he gulped as he tried to pull himself together. "This has all been too much for me these past few hours. Please give me a moment to compose myself and absorb what you're saying to me."

Alan took a deep breath and steadied himself before continuing. "Doctor Chan, please tell me the truth.

Could my wife still die on me after all this?"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Tracy. Yes, there is an extremely big risk she may still die."

Alan Tracy's lips crumbled again. Tin-Tin Kyrano now had to deal with this too...because of him.

He knew she wouldn't cope with memory loss. She was too brilliant a girl to tolerate that. She would cry herself to sleep in sheer frustration. She wouldn't cope with being paralysed. She was so active and vital and alive. A speech impediment would break her heart. She would lower her head and refuse to communicate. The emotional problems would then come and place a strain on their marriage. The eventual breakdown would happen.

Alan Tracy didn't know if he was strong enough to shoulder the responsibilities of raising a baby, deal with a strained marriage and work for International Rescue. 

Alan wiped his eyes and fought to remain in control. He didn't have a choice. There was no turning back. He had a little girl now. His marriage was for keeps and International Rescue wasn't going to go away. He had to shoulder it. He swallowed hard and stood up straight.

"Assuming Tin-Tin survives this Sir, how long do you think it would it be before I can take her home?"

"Mr. Tracy, in all reality Mrs. Tracy will require specialised care for several months if major damage is detected and on-going therapy after that." Dr. Kingsley said honestly. "This of course leaves the issue of caring for your daughter.

Alan lifted his chin.

"There is no issue there Dr. Kingsley, "he replied with determination. "I will make arrangements to care for her myself."

"You will be able to make those arrangements?" asked Reginald Kingsley recalling Jeff Tracy saying the delay in his son arriving at the hospital earlier was due to his extensive work commitments. 

Alan Tracy opened his mouth to speak but before he had the opportunity to say anything, a big, powerful voice boomed from behind him.

"My son works for me. I'll make sure he is able to take all the time off he needs to care for the baby."

Alan felt his temper rise at his Father's words, words uttered in total support of his situation but not heard by him in the way his Father meant them. Jeff Tracy's tone towards Dr. Kingsley was absolute and not to be argued with. To Alan, tired, exhausted and worried, it was the very same tone he had used with him when he wanted to miss his rotation to be with Tin-Tin.

He looked at Kyrano and remembered his words.

"The fear he has in his heart that you too may end up hurt as he was hurt."

He forced himself to calm down.

Jeff Tracy moved forward to shake the hands of Doctors Chan and Kingsley.

"Thank you gentlemen for your excellent care of my daughter-in-law. Please; you must both be exhausted and in need of some decent food and sleep. Perhaps I could discuss what's needed to be done for Tin-Tin in the morning."

The two Doctors nodded. Dr Chan looked at Jeff Tracy and said,

"Mr. Tracy please let me assure you that Mrs. Tracy is being very carefully monitored and I have left instructions for me to be called if necessary. I suggest in the meantime we all try to get some sleep. I will speak with you in the morning."

Something suddenly snapped in Alan Tracy as Dr. Chan uttered those words to his Father.

This was Tin-Tin's life they were talking about and Tin-Tin was his wife. Lucy was his child and he would be attending to her care. What the hell did his Father have to do with any of it? As far as he was concerned he'd caused this mess in the first place and now he was trying to take over the situation and band-aid it like he band-aided everything.

How dare his Father dismiss the Doctors before he'd finished with them? How dare the Doctors now speak with his Father and simply ignore him like he didn't exist.

"No you will not speak to my Father." he flashed in absolute fury. "If it's anything to do with my daughter or Mrs Tracy you will have the courtesy to speak only to me."

Both Doctors looked at each other in surprise. The young Tracy son had been so agreeable until now. Jeff Tracy heard his Father in the voice of his son and turned to Alan in surprise.

Josie Tracy took a sharp intake of breath from where she stood in the corridor as she saw Alan's chin lift.

"Alan." he reiterated firmly his eyes clearly showing his disapproval. "I am sure you will agree the Doctor's understand that my position is our family's position as far as Tin-Tin and the baby is concerned."

"No Dad. They understand your position not mine." he sparked. "You didn't allow me to give mine."

"Our position is the same Alan."

"It's still up to me to state what my position is Dad."

"Sweet Mother of God," Josie prayed. "Keep quiet Jeff. Don't you remember your Father's temper."

"Son... you're exhausted. This isn't the time for confrontation... enough now. " he said gently.

Alan Tracy lifted his chest and his eyes dilated.

Despite everything Kyrano and his Grandmother had said he had taken all he intended to take today.

He fixed his eyes on his Father.

"Oh no." Josie Tracy breathed. She's seen that look before. The look of Grant Tracy's absolute fury.

His face coloured red as his temper hit boiling point. He shook his head angrily as he turned on his heel and began to storm down the corridor.

"That's it. I've had it. I'm leaving. I'm not hanging around to be subjected to this disregard any longer."

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head blindly and followed him down the corridor.

She thought he understood. She thought she had talked him into quietly sorting things out with his Father. She thought he would think before he acted after their long and emotional discussion. She thought he had seen sense. Now it appeared he was prepared to throw everything out the window.

"Sweetheart... no please.. wait...you're not thinking straight." she begged.

She finally caught up to him as he reached the end of the corridor. Her arm reached out to him causing him to momentarily pause in the doorway.

"Please don't walk out on your Father sweetie." she pleaded. "He loves you."

He rounded on her, forgetting himself and how much he loved her, and began to rail.

"Loves me? I must have lost something in the translation then given what's been happening this past month. My Father wants to control me and everything about me and around me. To him I'm some sort of puppet to bow to his every whim... do whatever he says whenever he says to do it. It's his way or nothing and to hell with me and everything else. He doesn't care how the two of us feel about anything."

"You're making a dreadful mistake. He needs you. Please stop and listen to me. Don't leave here like this. It's the wrong thing to do and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"You mean he'll regret it. It's no skin off my nose if I don't come back here."

She tried to get him to look at her knowing he would calm down if they made eye contact. He refused.

"You will regret it darling. Please listen to me. Your little baby will never know the love of its Grandfather if you leave. A Grandfather's love is important. You can't deny your child that. I won't let you."

His eyes riveted on hers, angry at her referring to the child. The baby had nothing to with this. Her eyes searched his desperately for some sign he might back down and change his mind. She simply couldn't allow him to walk out on the Father who had raised him to be such a wonderful decent young man.

There was no sign of remorse in his blue eyes.

"Lucy I asked you not to mention the baby here until after the wedding. "he snapped. "Now get your things and get in the car. We're leaving. He can explain things to momma himself."

His dark blue eyes never seemed to show any feeling whatsoever and he was always being criticized by Josie Tracy for it. Those dark blue eyes were the eyes of a Tracy man, cold steel and seemingly unemotional. They were also the eyes of a Kansas Farmer about to watch his precious son walk out of his life.

He'd made a mistake in his judgement and he didn't know how to bring himself to admit it and make amends.

He loved his son more than his own life, had raised him to know right from wrong, to be a gentleman, to care about others. He had tried to lead him by example and teach him the value of hard work and the ultimate reward at the end of it. His son had grown up to be a decent young man and he was very proud of him. 

He had given him values and morals, some of which he had chosen to ignore with the young lady involved but nevertheless she was special to him and he knew that. He had no right to disapprove of their relationship when it was obvious the two of them were very happy.

Now his son was leaving. He was walking out of his life because of a stupid misunderstanding. He knew once the boy left he would lose contact with him for good and Josie would never forgive him.

He desperately wanted to see his grandchild grow up and be fondly referred to as Grandpa.

But he knew his son only too well. This son was a Tracy son to the core. Strong-willed, tough and determined; and very capable of making it on his own.

"Son…" he said gruffly. "Wait…"

His son turned to face him.

"I've got nothing I care to say to you now Dad. It's done. Things won't ever change and I'm not subjecting my family to your expectations any more or your disapproval that we don't meet them."

"Son…listen to me..."

"No Dad you listen to me. You find someone else to run things for you. I'll make it on my own. You can follow my career in the newspapers from now on. If people ask you if I'm your son you can acknowledge me if you want. If not that's fine by me."

Their eyes met and their chins lifted defiantly.

"I don't want things to be like this son." he said his dark blue eyes softening. "You know I love you and I'm proud of the man that you are. I know you can make your own decisions but I worry they may not be the right ones."

"I'm not stupid Dad."

"I never said you were son."

"Well why can't you accept things especially my choice of a wife."

"I have no right to disapprove of your choice son. Deep down I've always known that."

"Well you admit you were wrong then. Take back the things you said and apologise to her in my hearing. Do that and I'll believe you." 

The ultimatum had been issued. The Father had heard.

"All right son… I owe her my apology …provided you calm down … and let me talk to you."

Jeff Tracy placed his arm around his son's heaving shoulders. It was time to make amends.

They had been allowed to see her on the sole condition that their visit was brief. The private room was dark and very like the room Lucille Tracy had died in. Josie Tracy thought she'd better keep that little snippet of information to herself as she and Kyrano were shown in.

Josie Tracy simply refused to believe little Tin-Tin Kyrano's life hung in the balance.

She'd warned the almighty and had so far bluffed her way through the day without losing either of them. She'd sat with little Lucy Josephine until the nurses had taken her to be checked. Now she sat with Tin-Tin and quietly supported her Father.

Her condition was critical. The level of care made that obvious to the two of them. Nurses came and went, some glanced nervously at monitors, others checked drainage, another simply rearranged her pillows and checked for some sign she might be waking up.

"My poor sweet little girl." Josie Tracy swallowed running her hand across her forehead gently. "Look at the mess all this has made of you. It's going to take months to mend the damage this has caused to your constitution."

"She looks at peace Mrs. Tracy." Kyrano whispered as he held her hand in his. "Let us hope if it is meant to be and she is to leave us that she quietly slips away with the same peace."

"What do you mean if it is meant to be? "she frowned. "Kyrano let me inform you right here and now that Tin-Tin leaving this world before her time is not meant to be thank you. This little girl is the centre of my Grandson's life and if he wasn't so busy arguing the point with his Father outside about who's boss around here, he'd be telling you so himself."

"Mrs. Tracy. There is much you do not know about Tinarda's condition." Kyrano said gently.

"What do you mean much I don't know?" she replied stonily. "I know enough. I know this little girl has birthed me a great grand-daughter and had a mighty tough time of it. I also know she's had some fancy name for a stroke in the process. In addition I know she's fighting hard to stay in this world with her little one. And how do I know? Because I just do. You mark my words Mr. Kyrano. She'll make it."

"Mrs Tracy the Doctors said…"

"Now you listen here to me. You'd be better served going down that corridor and meeting your grand-daughter than sitting here being negative around me. I've had to speak to just about everyone in this family today and the last person I want to have to say my piece to is you Mr. Kyrano."

Kyrano nodded sheepishly. She was such a strong woman. He could feel life and warmth coming from within her as she sat there stroking his daughter's head and speaking to her; willing her to wake up.

"Now young lady. The first thing we have to do is get you to open those eyes of yours. If you can see that baby of yours it'll make you feel better, not only you either I might say. That poor son of mine is in worse condition than you are worrying about that baby."

Nothing.

"He's outside with his son now trying to talk him out of leaving home and taking your sweet little Lucy car racin' when she should be in her nursery. Have you ever heard the likes of it? I'm sure that young man of yours has rocks in his head sometimes. You need to be setting his head straight before that little girl of yours ends up as one of the pit crew or worse still hanging around bars until all hours of the night."

Nothing.

"Alan loves you sweetie and he needs you. I need you. Your Daddy needs you. Your little one needs you. You have to pull through for Grandma."

Nothing.

"Mrs. Tracy.." Kyrano began. "It's no use…"

She rounded on him.

"Of course it's of use. Now go and ask at the desk for me if they'll bring the little girl down here." she insisted.

"Mrs. Tracy…" he interjected.

"You hard of hearing or something Kyrano?" she snapped.

He shook his head and went to do as she asked. Now he knew how Jeff Tracy felt but never had he been more grateful for it in his life.

Josie turned her attention back to Tin-Tin.

"Now I've gotten rid of that negative Father of yours and sent for your little one. It's time you and I did some serious talking. I'm insisting you to wake up this instant and meet your daughter young lady. You got no right birthing this baby and calling her after me if we don't get to love her together. Lord knows she's going to need the both of us living in that household of mindless men. You know what they're like. None of them have a clue about women including that husband of yours. He should be here with you not arguing with his Father. I'll tell him so too when I see him."

Nothing.

Kyrano returned and informed her that the special care nursery would allow the baby to be brought down for a few minutes.

Josie nodded.

"Good then. It's what this child needs."

A GRANDFATHER MEETS LUCY JOSEPHINE

Despite the monitors and his fear for his daughter Kyrano could not contain himself as the incubator was wheeled in by the sister in charge of the special care nursery. He peered anxiously inside to see his grand-daughter.

"Mr. Alan was right." he worried as he looked at the tiny little girl and listened to the respirator. "She is extremely small." he said aloud.

"Mmm." Josie mused. "Small perhaps but tough enough. I've already told her other Grandfather that."

Kyrano looked at Josephine Tracy with an enquiring look.

"Mrs Tracy?"

"She's a Tracy baby in a nutshell Kyrano. I don't know about the Kyrano babies but from where we come from in Kansas our young ones are bred tough. And she's tough too."

Josie looked through the glass at the half open eyes of Lucy Josephine Tracy.

"That's right isn't it little miss. You and I have already had words over you thinking about going anywhere other than home with me to Tracy Island to meet your Uncles."

Kyrano gazed lovingly at his grand-daughter before looking to where his daughter lay. He remembered the first time he had seen her too. She had been a tiny, red little scrap of a thing and he had been totally in awe of her. He was reluctant to hold her fearing he might drop her. His wife had told him he was being silly. Babies were resilient and the sooner he realised it the better.

"And you had to be resilient didn't you my little Tin-Tin." he thought sadly. "For your Mother left you to fend for yourself not long after."

His head lowered further.

"You must not die Tin-Tin and leave this little one to fend for herself too. Mr Alan is too headstrong to do it without you. She will need your guidance as he will." he whispered. "You must find the hearing to listen to Mrs Tracy and wake up now. Please my little one."

"About time you listened to me Mr. Kyrano. "Josie nodded with satisfaction. "Now bring that grand-daughter of yours over here where she can see her if she wakes up. Like I say I won't tolerate hearing anything from you that says Tin-Tin isn't going to make it.

"Son. There's lot I want to say to you."

"There's a lot I want to hear you say to me Sir."

"You and I have never been very close and that's bothered me for more years than I care to admit."

"It's just the way it panned out Sir. You had to work very hard when I was a child."

"I know. It wasn't easy for me back then."

"You were always good to me Dad. I'm not disputing that. A little tough sometimes but you always provided me with everything I needed."

"That's what a good Father does son."

"I know that. I hope I'll be the sort of Father you are Sir."

"You will."

"I hope so Sir."

"Well you've made a good start. You've got yourself a lovely girl."

"Well then why are you so against us Dad."

"I'm not against you son."

"Dad…"

"All right son. I suppose it looks that way. I suppose I want to protect you from something I'm not quite sure of."

"Dad the two of us love each other. I've loved her from the first moment I saw her. You know that."

"There's always a risk in love son."

"That's no excuse for how you've treated her. You owe her an apology for those things you said Dad."

"Yes I do I guess."

"And I expect you'll give it to her."

"You have my word son."

"And I'm asking you to support me. I've got a lot of responsibility to shoulder now."

"Tracy Fathers and their sons always support each other. It's the very fabric of this family. You will always have my support."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." 

"Son."

"Yes Dad."

"You make sure you continue to love that young lady like I love your Mother. Till death us do part means something."

"Yes Sir. I will."

He offered his hand.

"Friends?"

He took it.

"I'm your son Sir." he replied as he shook it.

"Son."

"Yes Dad?"

"You're a fine boy."

"Thank you Dad. I've tried to mirror myself on you Sir."

Jeff Tracy felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered making peace with his Father.

It had taken a lot of courage for his Father to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong.

Jeff Tracy knew how his Father felt. He and Alan had just had exactly the same conversation.

However their conversation had ended with them agreeing they needed to get back to Tin-Tin's bedside in case she woke up.

His own conversation with his Father had ended with the words he had finally craved to hear.

The two of them had stood looking at each other awkwardly at the front gate, neither wanting to show any outward sign of affection.

"Well then Major Tracy." his Father began gruffly. "I suppose you'll be needing to head back to Houston now."

"Yes Dad." he had replied uncomfortably. "I'd best be off."

"I guess then the next time I'll be seeing you will be at your wedding."

"Yes Sir. I guess so."

"Then straight back to training for the mission I suppose?"

"Yes Sir. There's still much I have to learn."

The awkwardness continued.

"Well pay attention and you'll learn it. I gave you that advice when you were here with me."

"Yes Sir. I've always remembered your words and applied them."

He held out his hand to his Father.

"Well goodbye Dad."

Suddenly and without warning Grant Tracy came forward to embrace him, something he had not done for over twenty years.

"Follow your dream son." he whispered as he held him close. "Remember your Daddy is proud of you." 

Josie Tracy frowned and looked up at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. No wonder a woman felt tired and washed out. She tried not to think about the fact she had been awake for twenty hours in what had been one hell of a day.

"What's keeping those two Kyrano." she said impatiently. "The two of them would surely have to be all yelled out by now."

Kyrano shrugged as he continued to hold Tin-Tin's hand.

Josie was unhappy. They had come and taken the baby away despite her demands that she be allowed to remain. Having the baby nearby had been of use. Both of them had witnessed Tin-Tin's head move slightly in the direction of the incubator when Lucy let out a tiny whimper.

"Stupid Tracy pride." Josie growled. "Like a pack of lions the men in this family. Close as they can possibly be to each other but always wanting to be in charge and argue the point."

"Mrs. Tracy. Would you have issue if I asked something of you?" Kyrano asked carefully.

Josie looked at him expectantly.

"You can ask me anything you like Kyrano as long as it isn't requiring a negative answer. I've had all the negativity I can take from all of you today."

"Mrs. Tracy … do you truly believe Mr. Tracy placed blame on Tin-Tin's shoulders as Mr. Alan indicates."

Josie frowned. That was still a sore point with her.

"Kyrano he'd have said something about the design delay I've no doubt but I don't believe he would ever lay blame on anyone for anything. You and I both know how much he treasures that girl. I know he can be tough when he has to be and sometimes being tough is his only way to get his youngsters to perform in some situations. And he treats her like one of his own both in this organisation and outside of it. You know that. " 

"Yes I do know that. That is my feeling also."

"Well let's hope he's gotten that notion through the head of that fired up Grandson of mine. Flying off the handle. Too headstrong to listen. He's too much like my Grant that boy. His temper will be his undoing one of these days and so I've told him."

"Despite that he loves my daughter very much Mrs. Tracy." he replied. "His outburst appears to have only been in her defence."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know Kyrano believe me." she replied turning her head towards Tin-Tin. "And that's why he can't afford to lose her."

They fell silent until Josie finally said in a low voice.

"I've always felt guilty about that you know Kyrano."

"Mrs Tracy?" he enquired. "I am not quite sure of your meaning."

"I'm meaning me not being at that hospital with Jeff when Lucille was fighting for her life all those years back."

"I believed you were there Mrs. Tracy." Kyrano replied with surprise. "Mr. Tracy has told me you were of great comfort to him."

"I was only there for the end Kyrano. I came only when there was no hope at all and Jeff called me to bring his sons to her."

Kyrano watched as the elderly woman tenderly stroked the forehead of his daughter.

"You see Kyrano. I've always felt that I should have been there with Jeff doing for Lucille what I'm doing for Tin-Tin now. Being positive, willing her to recover, and telling her how much trouble that man of hers was going to get himself into without her. Making her see she had to fight to stay in this world if only for his sake. But I didn't do it for that sweet little girl. All I did was stand there stupidly and say goodbye."

She lowered her head.

"I often think if I had my time over again Kyrano I'd have gone with my gut instinct that something had happened to Lucille during Alan's birth and gone to the hospital earlier. I'd have insisted the Doctors brought that baby of hers in for her to touch and love as soon as they brought her out of theatre not just before she died. She'd still be here now Kyrano if she'd held that little boy. I swear."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"And my Jeff would not have been left alone to cope without her."

Kyrano now understood the reasoning behind Josie Tracy's sometimes rebellious actions and her unwillingness to take no for an answer. Jeff Tracy's mother harboured a deep-seated guilt for not doing more for her daughter-in-law as she died.

"Mrs Tracy… You must not feel anything was your fault." he said gently. "Please come and sit down. You are exhausted as am I and these thoughts come only as a result of this."

But Josephine Tracy continued to stand and continued to focus her attention on Tin-Tin.

"My Jeff loved that beautiful girl so much." she continued tearfully. "She was the centre of his life.

I watch him struggle through day after day knowing he loves her as much now as he did then but he can't bring himself to discuss it or admit to it. Not to me and not to his sons."

She fixed her tired eyes on Kyrano..

"That child was intelligent and vibrant and such a wonderful mother to those little boys of hers. She didn't deserve to die like she did. Her babies didn't deserve it either… and neither did Jeff.

Kyrano nodded. His observations of Jeff Tracy over the years, so recently voiced to Alan had indeed been correct.

"That is why I need to do what I'm doing for this little girl. My grandson has loved her for more years than I care to remember. She will be a wonderful mother to my little great grand-daughter. She does not deserve to die and her baby doesn't deserve for her to die either. And my Grandson doesn't deserve it. He is still a baby himself."

"Mr. Kyrano." she sobbed as she broke down. "I cannot allow Alan to lose Tin-Tin as Jefferson lost Lucille. I will not forgive myself if it happens again."

She felt strong arms envelope her as her body crumpled with exhaustion. Jeff Tracy moved quickly from where he and Alan stood silently in the doorway to support her as she broke down. Her body fell against his; weak, exhausted and devastated.

"Momma." Jeff Tracy whispered as he cradled her. "Don't blame yourself for anything. You couldn't have done anything more for Lucy. Please ma'am are you all right? Do you need the Doctor?"

"No Jeff, you don't know that. "she continued to sob. "She would have fought for me if she would have held her baby. I know she would."

"Mom … no … please … don't think that." 

"Our Lucy was such a precious, wonderful girl."

"Momma…I know she was …"

"And we just stood there and let her die on us."

"The Doctor couldn't do anything to make things right. What else could we do? Please …Momma …Leave it…" he swallowed. "I don't want to talk about it …I "

"But we do have to talk about it … Don't you see? Jeff we're letting it happen again … this time it's your son's wife."

It was Jeff Tracy's turn to snap then. Hot tears poured down his own cheeks as he rebuked himself angrily.

"I didn't know what else to do for Lucy momma. She was dying in front of my eyes for God's sake. I tried to be strong for her and tell her everything was going to be OK but it wasn't. Lucy knew it wasn't too. I couldn't lie to her. The Doctor told her she was going to die. What could I say to her? You're not? All I could think to do was hold her and tell her I loved her. I know it wasn't enough but it's all the comfort I could give her. It was so hard with the boys there crying for their mother not to die. They expected me to be some sort of God and make things right. I was Daddy … I was their hero. I made everything right … but I couldn't save their mommy."

He glanced in the direction of the doorway and saw Alan's pale and distraught face. He shook his head and fished about awkwardly for his handkerchief.

"Please …ma'am… Don't drag my feelings for Lucy up. I can't deal with them. I need to be strong for the boy…"

Alan stood quietly at the entrance to the room watching in despair as his Grandmother and Father broke down in each other's arms releasing years of carefully hidden grief and pent-up emotion. The two of them had always been his rock and now could not cope themselves. What hope did he have?

He looked to Kyrano for reassurance.

Kyrano walked towards the doorway and placed a comforting hand on Alan Tracy's shoulder.

"Your Father's love for your mother still is as I said, is it not Mr. Alan? We must let them be to finally deal with it." he said quietly. "Come outside my son. This sadness is not meant for your eyes."

He was over it now.

He'd let his feelings of inadequacy and devastation finally be released after nearly twenty two years.

Feeling foolish and weak he had needed to throw himself into his usual position of authority to forget his outburst. He'd forced his Mother to check into a Hotel to rest telling her she had broken down in the face of exhaustion. He had sent Kyrano and his son with her before they did likewise.

Alan and Kyrano had gone reluctantly but he had promised to call them if anything changed.

He had called the base and spoken briefly to Scott. Scott, whilst relieved to hear from him immediately offered to fly out and be with them.

"I can be by your side in an hour Dad." he had said anxiously. "By the sounds of things you need me."

He had disagreed with his eldest son and given instructions that International Rescue was to remain fully functional. His tired mind went through how Scott would handle operations.

"He'll remain Chief Pilot and run things from the air. Virgil's there. John can fly Thunderbird Three and Gordon's right for Thunderbird Four. Brains can fly Thunderbird One if Scott needs him to. The auto-pilot will have to be checked in Thunderbird Five. John can do that in the morning. Brains can go with him… Yeah …things are OK at the moment."

He leaned his head back against the wall feeling totally drained.

But he would force himself stay awake until he knew she would pull through. He always stayed awake whenever he worried his boys were in danger. He felt the same way for Tin-Tin.

His mother had always said talking helped and he knew from experience that it worked. He'd held Alan out in San Miguel by simply talking about everything and anything as his brothers raced the clock to save him. He'd needed to be firm when things got bad to help him focus.

Jeff Tracy had to admit things for Tin-Tin were as bad as they could possibly get and he would need to be even firmer than normal. They needed her to wake up.

He looked about to ensure no-one would hear him. He sat close to her at head of the bed and took her hand in his.

"Miss Kyrano." he began in his deep powerful voice. "I am in charge of this organisation as you are very well aware and it has come to my attention that you are thinking about leaving it on a permanent basis. I am informing you that I'm not prepared to accept your departure. I have invested a lot of money in educating you and I need your talent and expertise at the base is that clear?"

Silence.

"It's also my understanding that you and one of the other members of this organisation are fraternizing and have been doing so for a while now. You know my policy about fraternizing in the ranks don't you? It leads to discord and inefficiency Miss Kyrano and cannot be tolerated. You have a responsibility to this Organisation young lady and I cannot afford to have you distracting my Astronaut when I require him to be fully focussed on the job at hand."

Silence.

"Miss Kyrano, I am giving you a direct order. Under no circumstances are you to leave without my permission. I am holding you as my Assistant Engineer and my son as my Astronaut personally responsible for introducing another person into the ranks of International Rescue without my permission. As a result both of us must carry out an induction of this person into operational matters. She is to be carefully shown the base and informed in no uncertain terms of the need for absolute secrecy. I expect you to acknowledge my order Miss Kyrano and obey it."

Silence.

"Tin-Tin, your continued failure to acknowledge me is not going unnoticed. Are you not aware of the importance of rules and obeying orders?"

A tiny breath like voice whispered in the darkness.

"Y…Yes…Mr… T.."

Jeff Tracy's eyes widened as he realised Tin-Tin's lips had responded to his command.

He looked at her more closely.

"My orders are to be obeyed at all times Miss Kyrano." he continued. "You know that. And if I am not there to give them you will obey Scott or any other individual I leave in charge."

Silence.

"Miss Kyrano!" he said imperiously. "Answer me."

"Y…Yes …S…'

Jeff Tracy raised his lips to his wrist communicator. He did not notice the tears that fell unabated from his eyes as he did so.

His tired voice echoed through the room.

"This is Jeff Tracy calling Alan Tracy … Come in Alan …"

Author's Note - Sorry for the angst. Two Chapters to go. Thank you. mcj

NEXT CHAPTER - CHAPTER 13 - A NEW COMMITMENT


	19. CHAPTER 13 A NEW COMMITMENT PART 1

Author's Note - Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter. This story now draws to a close in the final two chapters and epilogue. Chapter 13 has been divided into two parts so it is not too long. Thank you Lady Viva for allowing me the use of your very sensual Margo and impressive jet Excelsior in both parts of this Chapter. mcj 

CHAPTER 13 - A NEW COMMITMENT

Dr Henry Chan nodded with approval as he carefully viewed Tinarda Tracy's medical chart.

"She's had the CT scan this morning I see." he observed looking at the Sister in Charge. "Surprisingly little damage it seems."

The Sister nodded.

"Early indications are there is a bit of loss on the right side. Dr. Cameron said to tell you he won't be able to assess things further until we're able to get her up."

"Have you tried that yet?" he queried.

"No Doctor. Mrs. Tracy hasn't been up to it. He did say though that with therapy and a positive attitude he's most hopeful she will have a full recovery."

Henry Chan smiled at the sister and then at Tin-Tin who lay in silence listening to them speak.

"Well that's certainly good news." he acknowledged as he now gave his full attention to Tin-Tin. "So then young lady, you've got a bit of colour back in you today. No more swelling either." he smiled pulling back the blankets. "Let's take a look at how things are going down here shall we?"

He lifted her loose cotton nightdress and moved his hand slowly down the length of his incision. It was hard not to relive those dreadful hours in theatre as he did so. Still, despite the length of the scar for which he was apologetic, things looked like they were healing nicely.

He pulled the blankets back up and wrote briefly on the chart.

"Everything's looking very satisfactory Mrs. Tracy." he said reassuringly. "How is the pain now?"

The pretty dark haired girl swallowed and began to move her lips slowly.

"O...OK." she replied with difficulty.

"So there's still some pain there then?"

She nodded silently.

"Bad pain?"

Her lips moved slowly again. "N...No Si..r"

"Bearable?"

She nodded.

"Good. You are a very brave young lady." he smiled and turned to the sister.

"Maintain the painkillers for another twenty four hours would you."

The sister nodded as he addressed Tin-Tin.

"Mrs Tracy, I'd like to think we could get you up into a sitting position today." he began.

He saw a worried look come over her face.

"Nothing hard. I promise." he smiled. "All right?"

She nodded again.

"We might even let you have a try at holding the baby too as a bit of a trade off. What do you say?"

Her face brightened and his own gentle face lit up at the sight of it. Despite what had happened to her, he was pleased he had taken his time in the operation. She wouldn't be here at all if he had rushed. It gave him tremendous satisfaction to know she would soon get to experience the joy of holding her baby when she had been hovering between life and death just over a week ago.

"Good girl. I'll authorise you to try both. I'll see you in the morning."

"Th...th..ank.." she began and then tossed her head to one side in despair as the words simply refused to come out. Frustrated tears began to fall from her eyes as she lay there glassy eyed and devastated at her condition.

Henry Chan saw her unhappiness and patted her hand gently before he turned to leave the room.

"Mrs. Tracy please give yourself time. You need to recover from the caesarean section before we start anything else. I really don't think you realise just how close we all came to losing you."

Tin-Tin stared straight ahead as her tears ran unchecked from the sides of her eyes and onto the pillow.

"Who cares how close I came. I was only supposed to have a baby not have this happen." her shattered spirit cried out unable to communicate. "If this is how I'm going to be for the rest of my life why didn't you just let me die."

She didn't want to look like she was eavesdropping but she knew she simply had to. She had heard his name mentioned and it worried her why.

Adelaide Washington paused for a few minutes before finally knocking on the door of Hank Davies' Office.

Hank looked up from his televid call and smiled when he saw her. He motioned her to enter the Office with his coffee as he continued the call. Adelaide came inside and looked at Hank uncomfortably before placing the coffee on the desk. She knew he was talking to Jeff Tracy.

"What time roughly Jeff?" Hank enquired making a signal with his hand for Adelaide to remain.

"I'm quite not sure Hank to be honest." Jeff Tracy replied. "He's stopping off in San Diego to see his new niece for a couple of hours on his way over. He won't be in New York long. I only want him to sign those contract renewals and go over his new plans with you and head home. After what's happened to young Tin-Tin I want her all the family around her for support."

Hank nodded.

"Understandable Jeff. All right. We'll see him when we see him then."

"That's about it Hank. Now is everything else all right? Since I had the week in San Diego I seem to have lost touch with everything"

"I have to say Jeff, the operation in Tokyo has never been better. Stock is riding high. Oh ... and while I think of it young Adelaide is due to finish up with us next week. She's here now if you care to wish her all the best."

He motioned Adelaide to come and stand beside him.

"Mrs. Washington." Jeff acknowledged politely trying to keep his feelings of disappointment at her affair with his eldest son well in check. "Adelaide... thank you for all your good work in the Company. It's been what ...two years?"

"Nearly Mr. Tracy." she corrected him in a curt voice.

"Nearly two years. That's certainly nothing to be overlooked. Do you mind telling me if you are moving on to something else?" he enquired.

"No Mr. Tracy. I'm due to have a baby in four weeks time. I thought you were aware of that."

"No I wasn't actually" he replied carefully, trying not to look like he was calculating dates. "Goodness you're cutting things fine in leaving us then."

"I enjoy my work Mr. Tracy." she replied in a professional voice. "Even now I have only decided to leave due to the insistence of my husband."

Jeff Tracy felt like she had slapped him with the tone of her comment. It reminded him of how Tin-Tin reacted when he hinted at her standing down.

"I see. Mark must be anxious for you both. Well I think I'm speaking for both Hank and myself in saying we'll be sorry to lose you."

She nodded. "I'll be sorry to go."

The two of them began to feel awkward. He got the distinct impression she was feeling just as nervous talking to him as he was to her. He supposed she would be nervous knowing he knew of her affair with his eldest son.

"Er... well. All the best then. Please let me know when the baby arrives safely won't you?"

Adelaide nodded. "Certainly and please offer Alan my congratulations too Mr. Tracy. He and I became good friends when he was over here. And ... tell Scott I said goodbye." she added carefully but with real sadness in her voice.

"You can say goodbye to him yourself." Jeff Tracy replied. "He's flying into Teterboro later today."

All the colour drained from Adelaide Washington's face as her hand instinctively flew to her distended stomach. Jeff Tracy noticed her reaction and instantly began to worry.

"Adelaide?" he queried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes Mr. Tracy." she said tightly. "Thank you for your good wishes."

A feeling of dread came over Adelaide Washington as she quickly turned and left the room feeling as if she was about to be sick.

Scott couldn't come here.

There was too much at stake for her now.

The two jets powered in within minutes of each other, both sleek and magnificent. The first to land on the tarmac was a conventional jet designed by Jefferson Tracy. It was closely followed by the second, a brand new magnificent machine carefully crafted by his eldest son.

Both jets taxied along separate paths on the runway attracting a good deal of attention. Those viewing the landings from the airport lounge who knew the name of Tracy shrugged. The Tracy Jets came and went all the time here. Those who didn't recognise the name watched in awe. There was no doubt that the powerful jets made a silent and obvious statement of wealth. They made no statement of the years of hard work and dedication it took to acquire them. Some nodded and acknowledged Jeff Tracy's massive business empire built on technological genius. Others continued to watch the two jets with fascination. Their fascination was about to be rewarded with an extremely rare sight in San Diego.

Four of the five Tracy sons were about to be seen together. All single. All armed with a black credit card with no limit.

Tracy One came to a standstill near the hangar first and after a short delay, Virgil and John Tracy stepped onto the tarmac. Both brothers watched Excelsior approach them as Virgil breathed a sigh of silent admiration. Scott certainly knew how to design aircraft. Tracy One had left Tracy Island almost two hours in front of Excelsior and only just reached San Diego as Scott roared above them in another flight path.

"The moment he steps out of that jet he'll pay out on us Johnny." Virgil said. "Just pretend you're not impressed."

John shrugged. "I won't be pretending. It doesn't impress me."

"You're not serious are you John? How can you not be impressed by Excelsior?" Virgil asked in amazement. "Beats anything you'll see anywhere else in the world."

"It's merely a jet big brother." John began in an bored voice. "Big deal. If you want to feel power and speed take a spin with me into space."

Virgil gave John a cautious look before turning down the pointed invitation. "No thanks. I hear you exceed the speed limit when you drive!"

At that moment Scott Tracy emerged from Excelsior followed by their brother Gordon. Virgil laughed. He knew Scott walked with a noticeable swagger whenever he was in his element or felt superior about something and he was obviously feeling both now by the way he approached them. And why wouldn't he Virgil supposed as he tried to contain his laughter. Scott was doing what he loved; flying; and doing it in his brand new jet, the result of months of private design work. It was his "baby."

"Man that was some swell ride Scott." Gordon enthused as walked next to him. "Can I take a another ride in it to New York with you?"

Scott's deep voice sounded almost like his Father's as he replied.

"Squirt I'm going to New York to sign a couple of things for Dad that's all. There won't be enough time for you to go womanising if that's what's behind the request for a free ride."

Scott shook his head at Gordon's mischievous look which confirmed his suspicions.

As they approached their two brothers Scott's face widened into a smug grin.

"So errr… what took you so long Virg?" he smirked.

Virgil dismissed his sarcasm with an annoyed wave of his hand.

"Ah save it Scott. You say the same lame line to me every single time you get out of an aircraft. You even say it when I reach a danger zone in Thunderbird Two."

"Oh come on Virg. You gotta admit she's impressive ..."

"…for a jet." John interjected with a tone of indifference.

Scott's dark blue eyes flashed dangerously in John's direction.

"… for a jet." he added in a biting tone not taking his eyes off him.

John gave his brother an identical glare.

"Exactly." he replied before looking away and winking at Virgil.

Scott's eyebrows knitted together with disapproval.

John and his blasted sarcasm!

"Where is Alan anyway?" he frowned. "He knows I've only got a few hours before I've got to head to New York."

"Well the rest of us can take our time." Gordon piped up again eager to embrace a period of shore leave no matter where it was he found himself. "Dad's allowed the rest of us twenty-four hours over here before we have to head back. I still can't believe he agreed to stand us all down to come visit Tin-Tin and the baby."

His face lit up with a cheeky, knowing smile. "And enjoy some much needed shore leave."

"Yes Virgil and I were talking about that." John nodded. "Dad's never agreed to let us all leave the island together since operations started."

"Well irrespective of why Dad did it, I'll still more than likely get home from New York before you three get back from here in that old thing." Scott scoffed. "That's how slow it is."

"Dad's jet is only a year old," Virgil said protectively and then warned. "I'd be a little careful about saying it's slow around the old man if I were you Scott. He's rather proud of that design."

"Here's our ride now!" Gordon enthused before Scott and Virgil could continue their discussion. The black Porsche driven by their youngest brother purred towards the Hangar.

"Even Dad's Porsche is faster than that Jet of his." Scott continued as the Porsche came to a standstill. He was determined to have his two brothers admit the design of Excelsior was superior to his Father's jet.

"Only if Alan's driving!" John said without interest. "In his usual crazy way." he added shaking his head as Alan abruptly brought the car to a stop.

"Alan's driving? May I remind a certain blonde haired brother whose name isn't Alan that his driving was more than just a little crazy a week ago." Scott shot back. "How many passengers do you know need to wear high pressure suits for a simple flight in space may I ask?"

"Whose driving's crazy?" came a happy voice as Alan jumped out from inside the Porsche. "I hope you're not talking about me are you?"

Gordon could not contain himself at the sight of his favourite brother. He lunged forward and threw himself at Alan.

"Hey Kiddo. Boy am I glad to see you." he cried excitedly as they wrestled on the ground like children shrieking with laughter. Gordon pulled him into a massive bear-hug. "Congratulations big Daddy!"

The two youngest Tracy brothers embraced each other.

"Thanks Gordo." Alan replied. "Man you should see her. She's such a beautiful baby. "

"Well she must look like Tin-Tin then." Gordon joked. "If she's anything like you she'd have booked in for plastic surgery by now."

Alan threw Gordon a look of disapproval as he rose to his feet.

"Watch it!" he warned. "I'll have you know she looks nothing like me!"

"Thank God for that then." Gordon grinned pulling himself up.

"Yeah Alan congratulations. It's simply great news." John nodded moving forward and extending his hand.

"Johnny ..." Alan began apologetically as he shook John's hand and looked at the yellowed bruising which still surrounded his right eye.

"We'll talk about my eye ... later." John warned.

Alan swallowed.

"OK John."

"Way to go Alan. A girl huh? Trust you to find a way to break the rules." Virgil beamed hugging him close.

"Yeah Alan, Tracy men aren't supposed to know how to make girls. So how do you do it? I'm cutting loose a bit later on tonight and might need the information." Gordon joked throwing an affectionate arm around his brother's neck.

"You make girls the same way you make boys dumb-ass and before you think to ask how you do that; don't . You got the same talk from Dad I did." Alan flashed in a half hearted effort to sound annoyed.

Alan turned to look at his eldest brother and extended his hand.

"Scott ... thank you Sir."

Scott pulled his baby brother into a long and affectionate hug.

"I'm proud of you kid." he said sincerely. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"No Sir. I finally managed to hold myself together for a change." Alan admitted. "It was hard though."

He looked gratefully at his four brothers. All four of them had played a major role in Lucy's birth.

"Guys…" he began humbly. "Tin-Tin and me... oh and of course Lucy owe all of you in one way or another for getting us to San Diego in time. I just want to say thanks again."

The five brothers stood close together in silence, united for the first time in many months. The life of Lucy Josephine Tracy had been their most personal and important rescue and they were all proud of their efforts.

"Yeah right we all know how much you love us until you don't have things your own way again Alan." Gordon grinned. "Then you'll be back to the same whingeing pain in the ass you always were."

Alan went to argue but Gordon shoved him head first into the driver's seat of the Porsche.

"Don't try and give me one of your smart-ass comebacks." he laughed. "Just get in the car. I'm anxious to see Tin-Tin and the baby."

"I'm sorry of course you want to see them," Alan began brightly as his brothers climbed into the car. "Tin-Tin will be happy to see you too"

He held his smile for a few moments and but then allowed his face to fall. He rested both hands on the steering wheel and looked troubled. "Err guys ... there's just one thing I've got to tell you about Tin-Tin." he warned. "She's not herself yet."

His four brothers nodded. Their Father had briefed them fully about Tin-Tin's health. Alan continued in an apologetic tone.

"She's OK to look at and everything but she doesn't like what's happened and gets mad at herself really easily. She's having trouble with her speech too and that's really upsetting her."

"It'll get better though won't it?" Gordon asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes of course it will but she can't see that at the moment. She's crying a lot and it's worse because she can't hold the baby like she wants. So guys, the Doctor is worried you know and only wants her to have one visitor at a time. I hope that's OK."

"Err.. yeah sure Al." they said uncomfortably.

Alan then added. "I've been finding it's better to talk about things that don't need her to answer you. She doesn't feel so bad then."

Gordon brightened up.

"Well I'm going first. I'm the favourite Uncle and Lucy deserves to meet me before the rest of you. Besides do you know anyone better than Gordon Cooper Tracy to cheer Tin-Tin up."

"OK I'll go after you." John said. "She'll need some intelligent conversation after you carrying on Gordo."

"You? Intelligent?" Gordon scoffed. "Don't think so Johnny."

"Well I want to be third." Scott insisted. "I've got to shove off for New York."

"Guess that makes me last." Virgil shrugged. "Oh well after the shock of meeting you three she'll need someone's shoulder to cry on."

"Or barf on to be more realistic." Alan warned. "Trust me I've learned that already Virg."

He laughed as Virgil screwed up his nose in horror.

"She'd better not do that to me." he worried. "This is a brand new designer shirt."

"Better that than the other end Virg." Gordon teased. "You can have that all your own Alan."

"Thanks a lot" Alan laughed as he started the engine. "I've only had to do that once so far."

As the car moved off he took a deep breath and listened to his brothers laugh and joke together. Every now and then he would laugh in an attempt to be one of them but despite their closeness, Alan Tracy never felt more alone than he did right now .

It was going to be a long road to recovery for Tin-Tin and he had to raise Lucy alone in the meantime.

"I can do this." he told himself desperately trying to believe it.

"I have to."

Tin-Tin grimaced noticeably as the Sister in Charge and a ward nurse slowly raised her to a sitting position. She swallowed and tried to ignore the pain in her head, her right side and abdomen. She shook her head when the Sister enquired if she felt any discomfort.

"I have to let them do this to me, " she thought wretchedly as her head pounded. "I want to hold my baby."

The sister re-arranged the pillows.

"Are you sure you're all right Mrs. Tracy?" she enquired. "You've gone very pale."

"I..." she began and then frowned. Determination furrowed her brow. She would make the words come out no matter how long it took.

"I..I'm. Alr...right."

The sister informed her that she had visitors and Alan would be bringing them in one at a time.

"They're not to stay long and you are not to tire yourself out Mrs. Tracy." she warned. "It's most important. Doctor's orders."

Tin-Tin forced herself to endure the misery of being upright as she nodded at the sister.

"Lucy doesn't even know who I am yet." she thought as she closed her eyes for a brief moment trying to cope. "I have to stop feeling sorry for myself and try to get better. I want to hold her in my arms. I can do this ... I can ..."

A cheerful voice suddenly distracted her.

"Hey look at you then! I can't believe you're actually sitting up like that baby. That's wonderful hey?"

It was Alan beaming from ear to ear at the sight of her making progress. He had just wheeled Lucy into the room.

She looked at him through mournful eyes as he kissed her forehead and then her lips. His smile faded instantly.

"You're hurting bad aren't you Tin-Tin?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head.

Alan sat on the bed and took her hand.

"Come on Tin-Tin. I've known you too long not to be able to read you. I know they've promised you that you can hold Lucy on your own if you put yourself through this. Baby please don't do it to yourself. You're not ready yet. Let me get the sister for you huh?"

She shook her head.

"No." she said clearly and decisively.

Alan looked at her determined face and simply nodded.

"OK then. If that's what you want."

His face lit up with news.

"Hey guess what? All my brothers are outside waiting to see you. You want me to bring them in?"

She tried to smile but the muscles on the right side of her face refused to work properly.

"So I gather that's a yes then?" he grinned despite his eyes looking at her with extreme concern. She was clearly very uncomfortable.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

Despite how miserable she was feeling, she really wanted to see them.

FROM THE EYES TO THE LIPS THAT CANNOT SPEAK

THE FAVOURITE UNCLE

I look at the two of you standing there side by side and I remember how close the three of us were as children. We could all say anything to each other back then. The two of you still can. At the moment I can only listen.

I watch you now and I see the worry and distress in your honey-brown eyes. Those eyes tell me you hate seeing me like this even though you are making jokes and trying to cheer me up. Gordon, you are such a good friend to me. Thank you for saying over and over that being like this has its perks. No night feeds you tell me. I know you know I can't hold my daughter to feed her and want to make me feel better about it. You also tell me there will be no walking the floor hour after hour. You say that because you know I can't walk at the moment and don't wish me to feel inadequate. I see you and Alan exchange anxious glances as I try not to cry at those thoughts but cannot stem the tide. You apologise for making me cry and hold my hand in yours.

I hear you say you'd better go as I look tired. I don't want you to go and neither does Alan. You say you are on shore leave and need to go anyway. Gordon you are always running away and making jokes as you do it.

Alan convinces you to stay.

You ask if you can hold my baby. I watch as you sweat with panic when Alan places her in your arms. Your honey-brown eyes light up as you look at her for the first time. You say she looks like me and you call her Lujo. You tell her you are her favourite Uncle. You say all sorts of dreadful things about your brothers and about Alan. Alan slaps you light heartedly and tells Lucy to ignore you. You become excited and say she has smiled at you. Alan tells you she won't smile for a few weeks yet and she has wind. Your face falls in disappointment but you still insist she smiled.

Gordon, of all Alan's brothers you are the one I am the closest to. I love you as Alan does. Please do not look at me as you do. Things look bad for me at the moment but I'll be all right. You'll see.

THE INTELLIGENT UNCLE

John, Alan must have really hit you hard up there in the satellite. That black eye is still dreadful. I'm sorry he reacted like he did when he heard about me. It's all my fault. I should have told Mr. Tracy earlier I wasn't feeling well. But I simply couldn't. He would have thought I was making up an excuse for not finishing the calculations.

I wish I could answer your question about how I'm feeling but I can't. I don't know how to express how I'm feeling other than to cry. You look at me as if you expect to see me try to answer and Alan looks at you and frowns as if you were not supposed to ask.

You know I have never noticed before how similar you and Alan are as you stand together. I haven't seen the two of you like this for a long time and it saddens me that he is not as close to you as he is to his other brothers because of it. The two of you share much in common with your blonde hair and blue eyes and the dreadfully lonely existence you experience for six months of the year.

You talk to me about things you think will take my mind off what has happened to me. It reminds me of when I speak to you in the satellite trying to take your mind off how lonely you are. It's not working for me any more than it worked for you.

No John. I cannot believe you are saying to Alan what you are. What you are offering to do for us is too much of a sacrifice. Thank you for saying so Alan. Please don't say you won't hear of it. I know it's for Lucy and for me. But John what about you? You tell me you will be discussing the proposal with Mr. Tracy on your return to the island. John please don't.

Now you ask to hold my baby. Alan places her in your arms and you cradle her uncomfortably. You have become far too used to being alone. John, you need human contact. It's obvious you are finding it difficult. However after a few minutes you relax, look at Lucy and say how much like me she is. You look at Alan and say how happy you are she has been named after your mother. You tell Lucy you are the intelligent one of the family and one day you will teach her about the stars and show her where her Grandma sparkles in the night sky. She seems to understand and snuggles into you like she has waited a long time to be close to you. Your face changes as she does so and you smile. You are so handsome when you smile.

You now look at me and tell me you must go. You kiss my cheek and reassure me everything will be all right.

Thank you John. I know it will.

THE UNCLE WHO HAS TO GET TO NEW YORK

Being the eldest has always been hard for you Scott and you have shouldered it so well. You refereed your brother's arguments, band-aided their hearts like you band-aided their knees and have been the person they have turned to as they grew up. Especially Alan. You have guided and cared for him since the day he was born and for as long as I have known you.

I see your dark blue eyes which are so like your Father's look with longing at my daughter in her crib and then cloud over as you turn away. She has reminded you of something. Something you hold deep in your heart, the pain of which you cannot bear. You now look at me with Fatherly concern and do not speak. You finally allow a smile to steal over your features as you tell me of your Grandmother's joy at becoming a Great-Grandmother and how my Father and your own are coping knowing they are now Grandfathers. The whole time the pain remains in your eyes.

You tell me how brave Alan was when he had to eject from Thunderbird Three and how proud of him you are. You say you will have to soon take a back seat in worrying about him. When Alan asks you why you point out that unlike yourself Alan is a now a Father. Is that your pain Scott? Do you wish for your own child or is it that there was already a child once? Does Lucy remind you of days gone past?

Alan asks you if you wish to hold Lucy. You shake your head and say you'd better be heading off to New York. You see my own eyes cloud with disappointment and change your mind. Scott, you read other people's eyes and see their pain so easily, yet you do not think I can see your own. I wish you would open up to someone. Anyone.

You reach in and pick Lucy up yourself and hold her with the confidence you exude with everything. You point out she has wind and add Alan always had wind as a baby. You bring it up for her and grimace as you get more than a hearty belch for your trouble. You smile as you wipe your shirt and say it isn't the first time a Tracy baby has done that to you. You look at Alan accusingly and remind him he is the baby you are referring to.

You put Lucy down and look at your watch and say you really must be going. You promise to stop by on your way back from New York to see me. You tell me you hope I'll be on my feet by then.

Scott, unlike most things, this is not something your encouragement, leadership and inner strength can change overnight.

It will take me longer than the two days you are in New York to get back on my feet.

THE UNCLE WHO HAD TO GO LAST

You say you have already written a song for Lucy and as soon as I return home you will sing it for me. You tell me gently not to take too long as you miss having me around. I'm really starting to feel a lot of pain in my head as you speak. You recognise it and point out being in hospital isn't much fun. I nod pathetically and agree with you.

Your brown eyes are full of love and concern for me and for a moment I feel as if Alan's mother, not you, looks at me. I suppose that's impossible, as like Alan, I never had the opportunity to know her.

You ask if you can take a photograph of Lucy so you can get started on her first portrait. You tell me you are going to title it "Tracy Daughter." Somehow the way you say those words gives it a warm and special feeling. I know the painting will be the same. I nod my head and you turn and take the shot. She is lying peacefully awake. She is such a good baby given what she was put through during her birth. You stand and look down at her and gaze into her eyes for a long time. You always gaze at your subjects, taking in everything.

You tell Alan that Lucy's hair is going to be curly. Alan smiles with surprise and says at least she has something of him in her. You point out Lucy's eyes are not the same as mine. Alan frowns at you and says of course they are. You shake your head and beg to differ. You say Lucy's eyes are the eyes of your mother which had a certain extra depth. You point out Lucy's long fingers and inform Alan your mother also had those fingers. You say you know better than anyone as she taught you to play the piano and many times her hands rested lovingly over yours. You look at me and say your hands will now rest lovingly over Lucy's. I smile and feel happy at that thought.

You ask if you may hold her and unlike Scott you wait nervously for Alan to give her to you. You hold her with love and the same longing I saw in Scott's eyes. You quickly cover your feelings up by saying how worried you are she will be sick on your new shirt. You turn to me and ask one more favour. You ask me if I can try to hold my baby so you can take another photograph of the two of us. You say if I try you will paint the picture of us together immediately. I shake my head and begin to cry. Alan was right earlier. I can't hold her Virgil despite forcing myself to lie here and put up with this pain to convince myself I can. You say it doesn't matter. You have studied me long enough to paint me from memory.

You say an awkward goodbye.

ALAN

Words cannot describe how I feel for you as you sit beside me with that worried look on your face trying to hide your concern behind a mask of jokes. Yes I did see Lucy throw up all over Scott and yes it was priceless but it wasn't that funny.

Alan you aren't fooling me. Like Gordon you are hiding how you feel behind your facade of "fun." You can see me seeing through you now can't you? You give me a smile tempered with sadness as our eyes meet. We know each other far too well. You have seen through me and I have seen though you.

Alan both of us are frightened. It's not only you who feels this way. My eyes plead with you to simply be yourself and tell me truthfully how you are coping learning to care for our baby. You hear me even though I don't speak.

You begin by telling me you gave Lucy a bath today under the guidance of the sister. You laugh and squeeze my hand and tell me Lucy didn't like it one little bit and cried through the whole thing. You joke again and point out she definitely isn't going to be a water baby like Gordon. You comment her weight is improving and she is taking the formula well. You brag how easy it is to make the formula. You watch as my eyes fill with tears. You sit on the bed and put your arms around me as I cry thinking I am being emotional again. I know Dr. Chan has said my emotions will see-saw after the birth. Alan that's not the reason I'm crying. I'm crying because I wanted to feed Lucy with my own body and I'll never get the chance. I can't tell you how inadequate and unhappy that makes me feel.

Your strong arms offer comfort as you kiss me and assure me for the hundredth time everything will be all right. You squeeze me tighter and finally admit you are frightened for the three of us and what the next few months will bring. However you assure me we will cope and you will shoulder the responsibility. You say the main thing is I am still by your side.

As you hold me I think back to when I awoke from the theatre to see you standing there beside me, exhausted and worried and seemingly with the weight of the world on your shoulders. You still looked so terribly afraid even when I recognised you. I remember your sobs echoing in that room when I squeezed your hand as you said my name. Above all I remember the tears of your Father and the fact he called me his daughter that night. Alan, his acceptance of me as your wife means so much to both of us and until that moment I never thought he really approved.

You are now telling me how much you love me and say it doesn't matter to you if I can't say anything else as long as I can say the words that mean the most to you. You tell me those words are "I love you Alan Tracy. "

Alan Shepherd Tracy I have always loved you from the bottom of my heart and I always will. But you are a man and at the moment I am only the shell of the woman you love. Look at what you see lying in front of you. I must relearn to walk and to speak and ignore the pain I feel. You, on the other hand are so alive, so athletic and so energetic.

And with your blonde hair and blue eyes, you are dangerously attractive to women.

Alan I am frightened you will now stop loving me and look once again in the direction of all those women you have known. It must be a temptation for you knowing it will be many months before you will again be able to take me in your arms and make love to me as your wife. You are a Tracy son. Like your brothers you merely have to say your name and you can have any woman you want. This awareness breaks my heart.

You must have a sixth sense. Almost on cue you look at me, smile lovingly and say with conviction "I will always love you and always be here for you."

Thank you Alan. I needed to hear you say that. I feel your strength leave me as the sister enters the room and you lay me back on the pillows and turn your attention to our baby. She is crying loudly and chewing her fist.

"So Miss Tracy it looks it's time for your feed yet again." Alan said in a business like voice as the sister handed him the bottle of warmed formula with a curt direction to measure any milk Lucy didn't keep down.

"How do I do that ma'am?" he asked with confusion.

The sister frowned at him. She knew he had to learn because he would caring for the baby but this young man asked far too many questions. She'd just about had enough of him today.

"Guess Mr. Tracy." she snapped in a good natured tone. "And let me know the amount for her chart if you will."

Alan turned back to Tin-Tin and gave her a worried look.

"How do you suppose I guess something like that?"

He picked up Lucy. "Oh well. Maybe you could do me a favour Luce and not throw up at all huh?"

He caught Tin-Tin's miserable expression in the corner of his eye as he made himself comfortable with the baby in his arms. He looked at her and smiled.

"Let's feed her together" he said softly giving her a gentle smile. "I can support you both."

Tin-Tin looked dubious and after a while shook her head.

"Come on honey. Trust me." he said in his most persuasive voice. He sat on the bed and carefully positioned himself so that he could hold Lucy but still rest her against Tin-Tin. The baby instinctively sensed her mother and turned her head restlessly in a desperate search for her breast.

"Sorry kiddo. That's off limits I'm afraid." Alan said, gingerly slipping the bottle into her mouth. "I never got to have that experience with my mother and you're not about to get it either. Hey, that's something else we're going to have in common."

The baby fussed with dissatisfaction before over-riding hunger forced her to feed from the bottle. Alan spoke to her gently as he had been encouraged to do since her birth.

"You just lie here next to Mommy and drink this while you learn to recognise what she smells like. She smells good huh? Much better than Daddy. That's a good girl. You're liking that bottle now aren't you? See it's not so bad." he smiled as he watched her tiny curled up fists move about with pleasure.

"Mr Tracy!" the sister said in her sternest voice as she re-entered the room. "That is no way to feed a baby!"

Alan acknowledged her as he bit his lip. "Yes ma'am... I mean no ma'am... I mean... I know that ma'am."

The Sister shook her head at him making her disapproval clearly known. For all his questions from why Lucy had to be fed so often to why babies got wind he hadn't learnt much it seemed.

"Well if you know what in the dickens are you doing feeding her like that then?"

"I was trying to help my wife bond with our baby ma'am." he replied nervously and then paused before adding in an authoritative voice. "I feel very strongly about Lucy getting to know who she is before any more days pass."

The Sister looked at Tin-Tin's face as she gazed lovingly at her baby. She had to admit it was a wonderful sight and she knew the young woman needed incentive to recover. But she was the sister-in-charge and what she was seeing was against hospital protocol and not permitted. She went to insist the baby was fed properly but before the words came out she saw Tin-Tin try to smile. The Sister thought better of it. She knew how it felt to be a mother and how important this was to these two young people and their baby.

She moved towards the back of the room.

"Well you'll need to support that baby's head with this pillow if that's what you intend to do Mr. Tracy. Newborn babies just out of the special care nursery need to be very carefully handled." she said officiously slipping it under his elbow. "She's far too tiny yet not to be fed properly no matter how good your reason is."

"I understand that ma'am." Alan replied.

"And another thing Mr.Tracy."

"Yes ma'am?"

"The baby still needs skin contact with Mrs. Tracy even if she's taking the bottle. Here allow me."

She came forward and loosened Tin-Tin's nightdress exposing her breast.

"Now rest her head here like this." she directed as the baby snuggled into it. "Watch you keep the bottle tilted this way. That's better."

She stood back and watched for a few moments and listened to Lucy's tiny sounds of satisfaction as she now fed almost naturally.

"Now when she's done with the bottle you can adjust your wife's clothing."

Alan nodded and looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you ma'am. I didn't know skin contact was important to Lucy."

"Well do me a big favour and don't ask twenty questions about it like you normally do."

Alan reddened. He guessed he had been a bit of pain today. Even he knew his most frequently used word at the moment was "why?"

When he failed to answer she laughed heartily before giving him a stern faced warning.

"I never condoned any of this do you understand?"

"Thank you ma'am. I know you didn't."

LUCY JOSEPHINE FROM THE EYES TO THE LIPS THAT CANNOT SPEAK

I feel your tiny body so close to me and I breathe your sweet newborn smell and find myself totally in love with you. Lucy Josephine you are such a beautiful baby but then there was never any doubt in my mind that you would be beautiful. It was your Daddy's Grandma who told me I would have beautiful babies a long time ago.

I remember when I became a woman for the first time and without my mother I didn't know what had happened to me. Grandma held me in her arms and told me to stop crying. What had happened was a necessary thing in the circle of life and I would understand why it was worth it when I held my babies in my arms.

I understand what she meant that day as I "hold" you now with the help of your Daddy. Grandma would like to see the three of us like this right now.

Even back then Grandma wanted my babies to come from your Daddy. I didn't realise it when I was a child but Grandma had plans for Daddy and me from the beginning.She said we were made for each other and all those years we did nothing about it must have frustrated her.

Daddy was my best friend back then. He knew what had happened to me. I asked him not to tell anyone and I don't think he ever did. He teased me about it when we were alone but he didn't tell anyone, not even his brother Gordon from whom he keeps nothing. You see I could always trust Daddy completely even though I didn't like him sometimes. I trust him now as he holds you and holds me. I trust him to care for you these next few months.

Lucy Josephine you are the result of the most special and intimate moment in my entire life. When Daddy stopped just wanting to be my friend and admitted he loved me, it was the first step in your circle of life. We took the second step without thinking properly but what Daddy and I did the night we made you will never be lost from my memory despite this affliction I face. It was a passionate and wonderful experience for me and it produced such a beautiful baby.

Lucy, I will never be able to tell you this other than now when you cannot hear my words but your Daddy and me, well we nearly made a terrible mistake. Daddy was upset about you being on the way and I was too frightened to tell him I wanted you. We nearly wiped you from our lives because we were young and scared and didn't know what else to do. But Daddy is a decent man. He couldn't do it to you and neither could I. He will be a good Daddy to you Lucy. I know he will.

I promise to be a good mother to you too. I know I haven't got off to a good start so far but I promise you I will get stronger and better and be able to care for you myself before much longer.

The main thing I want to assure you is that I will never leave you to grow up by yourself as I was left to do without my own mother. I promise I will be there to guide you and love you as you grow into a woman. I promise to answer you when you have questions I could never ask anyone. I will explain to you about the circle of life well before you experience it.

You are a Tracy daughter and will have much to learn and live up to in your life. Your Grandfathers come from two different completely different backgrounds but unite in one wonderful household. Your first Grandfather is a sweet and gentle man, the other is a brilliant engineer and businessman. Your Uncles are positively laden with talents. Your Great-Grandmother is strong willed and wonderful. Your Daddy ... well ... I shudder to think what Daddy is going to teach you sometimes but don't worry I'll keep an eye on him.

I know you will be raised with love around you and you will grow into a wonderful person. You will cook brilliantly, have good business sense, be exposed to the wonders of engineering, taught how to fly, instructed in the piano, gaze at the stars, swim like a Champion and knowing your Daddy as I do, learn drive a car way too fast for my liking and be taught very quickly how to get yourself out of trouble with that Tracy smile I know you will possess. Daddy's good at that so you will have a very capable teacher.

But above all Lucy Josephine, my first-born, you will bring a new and much needed happiness back into the life of Mr. Tracy.

He deserves some happiness after all these years of grief.

Teterboro Airport was a hive of activity Scott Tracy observed as he waited impatiently for his chauffeured driven car to arrive. His eyes moved in the direction of Excelsior and he smiled with a silent satisfaction as he looked at its true magnificence. Its gold brilliance shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Now that's one hell of a jet." he congratulated himself. "Scott Tracy you have simply outdone yourself this time."

He looked condescendingly at the other jets on the tarmac.

"All of them are so five minutes ago." he sniffed as he individually modified each one in his head. "Every last one of them."

His attention shifted as he looked at his watch.

"She made good time too." he acknowledged. "Now a few hours at Tracy Enterprises, a meal and depending how I feel, maybe I'll head home again. Pity there's not time for a bit of socialising. It's sure been a while for me."

Scott shifted his weight and looked around trying to appear inconspicuous. It was proving difficult. He was fully aware people were looking at him, pointing out the fact that there stood the eldest son of Jefferson Tracy, the heir to the Tracy Empire, worth billions and probably one of the most eligible bachelors in the world.

"Not by choice." he thought bitterly. "Holding that baby in San Diego totally drove that point home. Now more than ever I want a wife of my own and I swear despite what Dad says about security issues I'm going to find myself one."

"…no matter what it takes." he found himself mumbling.

His thoughts returned to his time with Adelaide Washington and he swallowed remembering he had to face her in only a few short hours and finish things between them for good. He hadn't been able to bring himself to end the relationship as his father requested nearly seven months ago. Many times he had picked up the telephone to call only to think better of it at the last minute. In the end he had taken the coward's way out and simply not returned to Tracy Enterprises to see her. It was much less heart breaking for everyone to use Alan's presence in New York as an excuse.

"But you couldn't run away from this forever could you?" he asked himself. "You knew you'd have to eventually go back for one reason or another. You're going to end it today and then look around for something permanent. Something that will give you what Alan's got. Love in a proper marriage bed and a child of your own."

"Excuse me. Aren't you Scott Tracy?" asked a young and very good-looking woman. His eyes scanned her. Nice body. Around Tin-Tin's age. Provocatively dressed. An easy target.

"Yes I am." he replied.

"You here on business?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"For long?"

"Miss I'm only here for a few hours."

"Pity. I would have liked to get to know you and that fantastic jet over there better."

Scott smacked his lips together as he surveyed her. This was how easy it was for him to pick up women.

He quietly contemplated what time he needed to be in the Office. She was worth a half an hour of his time. Scott Tracy knew full well he merely had to give her his winning Tracy smile and discreetly suggest she might like to "look Excelsior over".

He shook his head in turmoil. No, he was sick of this lifestyle. Sick of one-night stands and the empty feeling they left inside him. Despite the fact it had been a while since he'd been with a woman and it would give him welcome relief, he simply didn't want things to be like this anymore.

"Yes." he said in a strained voice, trying to be as polite as he could. "It would have been nice. Maybe some other time. Please excuse me will you?."

With that he picked up his briefcase and overnight bag and began to walk to the other side of the terminal.

"How stupid are you anyway Tracy?" he muttered with discontent as he questioned himself for turning down the obvious and much needed offer. His brothers had all said how tense he was at the moment and with Alan unable to cover for him, New York was going to be his last opportunity for a while. Their Father had told them apologetically that after this there could be no more shore leave for any of them until Alan returned to active duty. He suggested they make the most of the time off he had given them to attend to their "off-base matters", his delicate way of describing their love lives.

"Stop that sort of thinking right now." he thought feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. You're a decent man wanting a decent, loving relationship. Your Father had it. Your brother's now got it. Why the hell should you have to be deprived of it?"

His mind flashed from visions of his parents expressing their love when he was a small boy to more recent painful images of Alan's unabashed displays of affection towards Tin-Tin. He saw again the sweet little face of Lucy Josephine and felt his heart twinge when he thought of his own child … destroyed over three years before. That thought hardened his resolve to finish things once and for all with Adelaide.

His dark blue eyes continued to scan his surroundings as he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say to Adelaide when he faced her.

And then…

He saw her.

All thoughts left his head and he heard his breath catch sharply as he found himself looking in the direction of a woman who strode confidently through the terminal on her way to the tarmac.

He had never seen a woman quite like the one in front of him, so tall, catlike and absolutely breathtaking.

"Must be a model flying out on location somewhere." he told himself as ran his eyes over her sleek, sensual attire and vividly imagined what lay underneath. "Now if that one asks me if I'm Scott Tracy she's gonna get one hell of a big yes and the keys to a hotel room."

His conscience reminded him he had just made a decision he no longer wished his current lifestyle to continue. His over-riding manhood told him otherwise.

"What I wouldn't give for half an hour with you lady." he contemplated silently as she passed within three feet of him.

She briefly and almost contemptuously glanced at him and continued on her way.

Scott pursed his lips as he moved towards the door of the terminal. God that woman was magnificent whoever she was. Such a long neck … he could almost feel his lips moving on her perfumed throat …

"No I'm not doing that anymore. Keep walking Tracy. Don't look back."

He walked out of the airport doors with his mind in complete disarray.

What a superb exotic complexion… he pictured himself slowly moving the palm of his hand over it as she closed her eyes in ecstasy at his touch.

"No I'm no doing that anymore. For God's sake where's that damn car?"

He moved to the kerb and stood staring blankly as his stomach knotted further.

Those sultry eyes… he could see himself looking into them as he took the liberty of inviting her to stay the night with him.

"No I want something that's for life, not some damned romp with a supermodel for five minutes. Be strong Tracy. You know your path."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the dark blue car preparing to stop in front of him. Despite his iron control he felt himself weakening as he continued to think about her.

That fantastic body …he could feel it's sensual curves underneath him as she experienced more than simply his charm and intelligence.

"It's been three months since I've been with a woman. By the time I find myself someone who's going to love me the same way Mom loved Dad it could be years. I'm not getting any younger the way I figure it. A man has needs if he's forced to be holed up on an island day after day."

A young man was speaking to him, a welcome distraction from his inner confusion.

"Mr Tracy. I'm sorry for the delay in the arrival of your car. Things have been a bit hectic today."

Scott gave him an appreciative nod.

"No trouble but I wonder if you could you do me a favour please?"

The young man was attentive. He knew he was speaking to the eldest son of Jeff Tracy, someone it paid to do a favour for.

"Yes Sir Mr. Tracy. Anything."

Scott looked back towards the tarmac where he knew she had gone and then towards the young man.

"Please put my bags in the car and wait over there for me will you. I'm afraid I've left something in my aircraft."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER - A NEW COMMITMENT - PART TWO

* * *


	20. CHAPTER 13 A NEW COMMITMENT PART 2

Author's Note - Thank you to those who have offered suggestions for this story. Some have been incorporated into the final chapters.Again my thanks Lady Viva for allowing me to "borrow" Margo Marin from her story. mcj 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - A NEW COMMITMENT - PART 2

The view from the Penthouse was spectacular and it was clear to all of them that the San Diego nightlife was moving into full swing.

Dinner had been a quiet affair in the hotel restaurant where they had all agreed to go their separate ways for the rest of evening. Alan had already returned to the hospital while his three older brothers planned to fully enjoy their first and last night of freedom on the mainland for many months. International Rescue had been busy lately; too busy for any of them to indulge in their usual rotated shore leave and they were all in need of some serious socialising. They also knew there would be no more shore leave for several more months.

Their Father had announced on his return from San Diego that he was temporarily standing Alan down to care for the baby until Tin-Tin was well enough to do so for herself. The other Tracy brothers were requested to cover the slack. They all agreed and as a result knew they needed to make the most of things tonight.

"Boy you're sure dressed up to kill. Where are you off to Johnny?" Virgil asked as he watched John straighten his tie in the mirror.

"Darned thing." John muttered as it refused to sit straight. "I've never been able to do a tie properly."

"Scott isn't here to do it for you either." Virgil joked. John had never mastered ties and it was a standard joke in the family that Scott was always required to help him.

John frowned as he fiddled with the knot. "Scott hasn't helped me do my tie since High School Virgil… Oh stupid thing!" he snapped pulling it from around his neck. "Who needs a blasted tie anyhow?"

"Depends who you're wanting to impress I guess." Virgil shrugged.

"What I'd like to know is how this is gonna work tonight if we all get lucky." came Gordon's voice as he strode out of his room buttoning down the sleeves on his shirt. "I don't know why we all didn't book our own suites. I mean geez guys I love you and all but sharing a penthouse with you during shore leave isn't the sort of togetherness I'm wanting to experience on this trip."

"Well don't blame me, it wasn't my idea." John said as he concentrated on the tie again. " Blame Virgil. I couldn't think of anything worse than witnessing either of you trying to make out."

"Well, Alan asked me if we'd all stay with him. What was I supposed to do? Say no or something?" Virgil interjected.

Gordon pulled on his leather jacket.

"That's exactly what you should have said Virgil. If the shoe had been on the other foot and you were asking him to stay, he would have said more than a big fat "no" to you. Can you imagine the tantrum he'd put on? There's no way he would have shared with anyone when he and "we're just friends" Tin-Tin were getting down to business."

"Gordon, you've got your own bathroom and bedroom in here. What are you complaining about? Just shut the door and do what you want." Virgil frowned.

Gordon looked in amazement at his chestnut haired brother. Was he kidding? Didn't he know how thin these walls were?

"Yeah sure Virgil. So you're not gonna be mad if I walk in here when you're about to make your move huh? I'd like to be as sure of finding myself some fun out there tonight as I was of you blasting my butt back out the door and telling me to go someplace else."

Virgil was becoming annoyed.

"Look Gordon, we all know the way it is with us OK? If it bothers you go book yourself a room for the night on another floor."

"Don't worry I will. There's no way I want you in the next room if I get lucky." he replied directly as he went to leave. "I'm off then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do boys!" he winked as the door closed after him.

Virgil and John simply looked at each other. Gordon was such a pain sometimes.

"I don't know why Mom and Dad didn't stop with you Johnny." Virgil groaned. "Those last two kids were two very big mistakes."

John laughed and reached for his coat.

"I'm not arguing with you there. Anyway I'd better make tracks too Virg or I'll be late." he said reaching for the door handle. He paused for a moment as if debating whether to continue or not. Of course he should continue. This was Virgil and he could always share a joke with him. He gave him an uncustomary broad grin before adding, "Err and by the way Virg you can make your moves with complete confidence around me. I promise I'll knock before I come in."

Virgil's voice now reeked with a sarcasm of his own.

"Yeah right John. You just do that OK?"

The two of them laughed again before John looked at his watch. "Sorry Virg, got a date. Gotta fly."

"You still didn't tell me where you were going." Virgil exclaimed.

"No I didn't did I?" John replied and gave him a cheery wave of his hand as he left the penthouse. "Bye big brother."

Now alone, Virgil Tracy stood and walked over to the sweeping windows of the penthouse which gave a magnificent three hundred and sixty degree view of the ocean combined with the lights of San Diego. As he gazed longingly over the city and the ocean he saw again the beautiful face of Katelyn Ross, the woman he had loved and lost trying to please his Father after College. Holding Lucy Josephine today had caused all the memories of his time with her to come flooding back. It also reinforced to him how much he had lost and all the dreams he had given up.

"That sweet little baby I held in my arms could so easily have been ours Katelyn." he whispered. "I would have been the happiest man in the world if she was. Why was I so blind to myself Kate? Why didn't I listen to you and follow my heart instead of my stupid head? Things probably would have worked out for us then and you'd be with me now.

He lowered his head as he reminisced of their passionate love-making together and felt it overwhelm him. Those years with Katelyn had been the happiest three years of his life. She had been his soul-mate, his lover and his friend.

He quickly wiped his eyes before they overflowed and forced himself to regain his composure.

"Yeah well things didn't work out and that's that then. " he murmured miserably.

After a few more minutes of reflection Virgil sighed, strode into his room and pulled on his jacket.

"This is my last shore leave for a long time and a man's a man I suppose. I'd better make the most of it."

He strode towards the elevator and checked he had his credit card.

Given how he was feeling he knew where he needed to go.

THE MEETING (Courtesy of the storyline of Lady Viva's "What is Now and What Should Never Be" )

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

The voice was brisk and direct and not exactly extending an invitation of any kind.

How close did this man need to stand not only to her jet but to her? Who the hell did he think he was? She wondered for a moment if he had any concept of personal space.

She couldn't believe his gall as he stood there on the tarmac staring at her. What was with this guy? He was tall and muscular looking, had curly dark hair that needed a cut, wore clothes two sizes too small, and exuded a seemingly arrogant approach that was positively irritating.

Scott Tracy felt his words catch in his throat after the woman addressed him. He expected to get a welcoming smile as he usually did. Instead he received a look of curiosity and extreme annoyance.

"Oh ... um ...Hello! I was just admiring all of this ma'am and thought maybe you could tell me something about this beautiful machine?" he began.

He bit his lower lip wondering if she realized he wasn't talking about the jet.

"You're bad Tracy" he admonished himself as his eyes scanned her closely. "But boy is she ever easy on the eye."

Working up his charm he continued politely, "You seem to be inspecting it with a fine tuned eye."

The woman's features warmed a bit and she smiled, but only ever so slightly.

"Yes, she's beautiful isn't she? I'm in the process of doing a pre-flight inspection and that's why I'm reviewing every inch of her."

"Exactly what I'd like to be doing with you," he thought. "C'mon, Tracy, settle down. Play your cards right and you'll be in for one fine experience on this trip. "

Without missing a beat, she deftly slipped behind a wing and began checking the ailerons and flaps, making sure they were clear of any debris. "I take it you fancy the executive jets? They do have much more style than your airline variety and not everyone is into flying on Fireflash."

Scott concentrated on fixing his attention on the jet which was proving to be very difficult as this intriguing woman continued to work her way around it. She had to be five ten at least and that flight suit she was wearing totally defied his imagination. He swore if that neckline plunged just one more inch…

Clearing his throat, he responded, "Well, I guess you could say that. Executive jets among other things." He cast his best Tracy smile in her direction but she didn't appear to be the least bit moved.

"So what is it you'd like to know? It's not everyday someone actually comes onto the tarmac to talk about the planes.

"Well, I know this is a LearJet model, and I was wondering about its capabilities. It's truly striking and I definitely like the black paint job. Nothing ordinary about this one, that's for sure."

She smiled and a lilting laugh wafted towards him. He was totally taken by it. There was something different about this woman; something he had never experienced before. He simply had to have her now whatever it took.

She began to talk about the jet's capabilities and the rundown was academic, exact and delivered with pride. This woman knew her stuff all right and explained things to him as though she had designed the Jet herself.

Scott drew every bit of her in as she talked about the Pratt & Whitney Canada turbofan engines, how the LearJet 60 could climb at maximum load to forty one thousand feet in nineteen minutes, fly coast-to-coast non-stop in under six hours cruising effortlessly at fifty one thousand feet. Her eyes lit up as she talked about the latest integrated avionics systems featuring an enhanced Ground Proximity Warning system and Windshear Detection Systems. Suddenly, she caught herself, smiled a bit impishly and laughed to herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I get a little carried away when someone wants to talk aviation with me. I have to remember not everyone is interested in the fine point details."

Scott was so absorbed with this woman. She shared his passion for flight. All thoughts of a physical liaison with her momentarily left his mind. He honestly wanted to know more about her.

"So what's your main involvement with the jet?" he queried. "I gather you are a crew member?"

She emerged from under the empennage and stood up to her full height as she glared at him for his perceived insolence.

"No I am NOT a crew member. I'm one of the senior pilots for this division of Bombardier. I fly left seat in this and several other jets in the fleet."

Scott reddened at the well deserved admonishment. This woman had spirit into the bargain, the same spirit his Mother had possessed.

"I've gotta have her." he breathed silently as an urgency built in his blood. "I'm not leaving here until I do."

"My apologies" he said graciously as he tried to undo the damage of his last remark. "It's obvious you are extremely well qualified."

"That's the understatement of the year." he thought. A woman in charge of a Lear and she couldn't be any older than he was. Scott looked her up and down with nothing but pure fascination.

"I've gotta have you lady." he told himself again. "And not just once to amuse myself either. I'd be happy for the long haul with you."

He'd had enough of the small talk now. It was time for introductions and move forward to the pursuit of his quarry. He was looking forward to conquering this one. The ultimate prize at the end was uppermost again in his mind as he scanned her again…this woman asleep in his arms.

"So may I ask your name Miss...?" he began.

The young woman strode confidently forward and extended her hand. "Margo. Margo Marin."

"And by the way you're coming forward you think you're one of the best too don't you." he contemplated as he leaned forward and took her hand. "Well we'll see how confident you stay when you know who you're talking to."

As Margo shook his hand firmly, he gave her his winning Tracy smile and played what he thought was the trump card.

'Hi Margo. I'm Scott. Scott Tracy of Tracy Enterprises.'

Margo cocked her head to one side and began to laugh heartily. So this cocksure man was a Tracy son and the eldest into the bargain!

It was now obvious all this small talk about Jets had simply been an excuse to talk to her.

Scott looked confused as she shook her head at him. Why was she laughing when he was deadly serious to make her acquaintance? This woman was starting to irk him. She had more intelligence than he cared for and she clearly had him over a barrel at the moment. It suddenly occurred to him that this was not going to be as easy as he first thought.

"Have I said something to amuse you Miss Marin?" he said trying not to appear annoyed.

Margo Marin looked straight into his dark blue eyes noting how deep and interesting they were. He was handsome that was for sure and by the look of his stance he knew it too. He exuded confidence and dominance. It crossed her mind that it would be fun to get to know him better but then why the hell would she bother? She'd heard about Scott Tracy's reputation and had no intention of ending up as one of the many trophies on his much adorned shelf. How stupid did he think she was?

'Scott Tracy." she nodded. "A name anyone in aviation would recognize. A name most women would recognize also or so I'm led to believe.'

Scott coloured red and muttered something about newspapers getting things all wrong. Margo merely shrugged.

"Listen Mr. Scott Tracy or whoever you are I've got a flight to get ready for. That's my job here. So if you will excuse me ..."

She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at his face which showed nothing but pure and utter bewilderment. She had completely rattled him. She smiled mischievously.

"You Tracy men sure do have a reputation and I see that it's warranted. Tell me are all your brothers this direct or just you?"

Scott lifted his chin at her sarcasm and said defensively.

"My brothers don't have the passion for aircraft that I do."

"Is that a fact? I wasn't talking about jets actually. Anyway Mr. Tracy it's been nice but I really don't have time for all your small talk. I gotta jet!'

She spun on her heel and headed for the jet, not even pausing to look back in his direction. Scott swallowed. No woman had ever treated him like this before. No woman had ever shown so much disregard for who he was. No woman had ever exuded so much self confidence in his company.

No woman had ever flamed his passion more.

"Miss Marin!" he yelled after her. "When will you be returning to Teterboro?"

As she paused and turned he lowered his voice and remembered the manners his Father had taught him to use around women. It had been a long time since his charm had failed him and he'd needed to use them.

"Err ... If you don't mind my asking ma'am."

Her beautiful eyes assessed him with a calculating stare. This Scott Tracy was an attractive man in more ways than one and he was a man with a big future and a great big bank account. But money meant nothing to her.

"Maybe I'll be back sometime at the end of the week." she winked and turned away towards the jet.

Scott felt frustrated. He knew only too well this woman would already have her itinerary. Bombardier was a professional outfit and all of its pilots were efficiently engaged.

This Margo Marin was simply playing games with him and normally he didn't care to play games with women. However this one was different. Her game had a prize bigger than he first expected and in the end it was going to be worth it.

"Play games if you will but I'll have you in the end Miss Marin," he muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his aero-cell searching for the number of Bombardier. "I need to borrow your services at the end of the week and I'm sure your employers will be more than happy to deal with Tracy Enterprises."

He made the call.

He got the information.

Margo Marin would return to Teterboro in three days. Bombardier was delighted to be of service to Tracy Enterprises and she would made available to fly on his demand.

He made a second call; this time to his Father. He informed him he would not be returning from New York for a few more days. Some "urgent personal business" had cropped up. International Rescue would simply have to remain down if it was needed until he returned.

Jeff Tracy, mindful of the altercation with Alan over his personal life, thanked Scott for his call and accepted the news without argument. With no shore leave available to his eldest son for the next few months he guessed he simply had to accommodate his "urgent personal business" and hoped she wouldn't detain him too long in New York.

"OK Son," he said carefully. "Just try to get back as soon as you can. You know how things are around here. I'll get Virgil, John and Gordon to cover things if I can. "

"Yes Father. I'll return as soon as I'm done." he said.

The call ended, Scott put his aero-cell back into his pocket and strode off the tarmac with determination filling his whole body.

When his "urgent personal business" returned to Teterboro, he would be waiting for her.

He wished sometimes he had been born the son of an ordinary man, the son of a man who wasn't well known for walking on the moon, or the son of a man who wasn't well recognized and respected in the business world.

Recognition was difficult to deal with sometimes particularly when the people around him stared and pointed out to each other that the young man in the corner of the bar was one of the Tracy sons. The Tracy sons were always well mannered, well dressed and in control of themselves. They had been raised that way and that was how their Father expected them to be.

They all commented the Tracy son concerned wasn't in very good condition. He'd had a little too much to drink tonight. He heard them talking and shrugged. He wasn't bothering anyone and he wasn't disgracing his Father. He simply sat alone in the corner of the bar gazing sightlessly into his half empty glass of scotch.

"Shore Leave." he muttered to himself sarcastically. "Yeah right. It's a real blast."

He looked up.

Another set of eyes met his.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nope. Sit down kid."

SILENCE AND A SIP FROM THE GLASS

"How long have you been here?"

"Too long. You?"

"I came in just now."

JUST SILENCE

"Usual woman then?"

"Yep. No choice. Only got twenty four hours. How about you?"

"Same. No time for romance. Gotta go home tomorrow. "

"Should be OK for a few months now I suppose."

"I guess so."

SILENCE AND A LARGE GULP FROM THE GLASS

"Going back to the Penthouse soon?"

"Nope. Don't want to."

"Me either."

"Are you happy like this?"

"Nope but I haven't got a choice. How about you?"

"Nope. I've got no choice either."

SILENCE AND ANOTHER GULP FROM THE GLASS

"The Baby was cute huh?"

"Yep. Real cute. Alan sure is lucky."

"Makes you think about things."

"What things?"

"You know. Having a wife. Some kids."

"Not much point me thinking. Can't have that in my life."

"The Rules."

"Yep. The Rules."

SILENCE. THE GLASS WAS EMPTY

"Had enough to drink?"

"Had too much actually. I'm startin' to tell the truth about things."

"Such as?"

SILENCE AND THE MEETING OF EYES

"How unhappy I am as a man. "

"Yeah me too."

"Glad it's not just me then."

SILENCE

"So you gonna do anything about it?"

"Yep."

"What?"

SILENCE AND THE LOWERING OF THE HEAD

"Dunno. Something I guess. You? "

"I suppose."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Find someone maybe.

"Yeah sure."

"Wanna go back bro?"

"Yep. Only getting drunker here."

"Come on Virg. I'll walk with you."

"OK Johnny. It's getting late."

"Mr. Tracy. I'm really sorry about the traffic Sir."

Thus came the tense apology from the Chauffeur who listened to Scott Tracy's fingertips tapping impatiently on the arm rest of the limousine. The car had remained stationary for yet another change of traffic lights. They'd been stuck here now for almost three quarters of an hour.

Scott did not reply and continued to look out the side window of the car. He was deep in thought and the tapping of his fingers was the result of extreme anxiety as well as impatience. His mind whirled from one woman to the other.

Adelaide Washington.

Margo Marin.

Adelaide Washington. How the hell was he going to say this to her? It wasn't going to be easy.

"Mr. Tracy?"

Scott blinked, snapped out of his daze and looked at the Chauffeur.

"I'm sorry. What was that you said?"

"The traffic Sir. It's horrendous today."

Scott shrugged. He was in no hurry to get to mid town Manhattan and face Adelaide Washington. As far as he was concerned the Chauffeur could go to Tracy Enterprises via the moon for all he cared.

"It's not your fault." he said gruffly and turned to look out the window again.

"You seemed impatient Sir. I was worried you had a meeting to attend or something."

"I've got one hell of a meeting all right. " Scott pondered. "One I'm not too darned keen on either."

"No." he replied without moving his eyes. "It's quite all right. It's my own fault we're stuck I suppose. I shouldn't have delayed you at the airport."

The airport.

Margo Marin.

How was he going to win her over? He had to be home in a couple of days and needed to play his cards right if he wanted to have her before he left. The trouble was she knew how to counter play every card he held in his deck by the look of things.

He shook his head.

No ... first things first. He had to end things with Adelaide Washington.

Only two more miles to practice what he was going to say. He closed his eyes and mouthed the words silently.

"Addy. You know how much I loved you in the past and you know I don't want to hurt you now but we can't see each other anymore. There's no future in it for either of us and it's not fair to Mark."

His thoughts continued as he returned to staring aimlessly out the window at the busy New York Street.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Short, sweet and to the point. God knows what I'll do if she cries."

The traffic jam continued in New York City.

The car remained still.

Scott Tracy's worried disposition was obvious.

Adelaide Washington watched the clock nervously. There was only half an hour to go before it was lunch time. She had already asked Hank Davies if he minded if she took the afternoon off. He had agreed provided she finished typing the covering letters for the contracts Scott was coming in to sign later in the day. She had never typed so fast in her life.

"I'll be right to come back tomorrow." she told herself. "He's only here for the afternoon. If he leaves New York tonight I won't have to see him and he won't have to see me."

She looked at the clock again.

"I've got to get these finished and get the hell out of here. Mark's going to flip when he finds out Scott's in town."

Her baby began to kick restlessly reminding her of the way things were.

She typed faster.

She had to get out of here.

The limousine finally came to a stand-still in front of the massive high-rise building housing the multi billion dollar company Tracy Enterprises. The whole building, like the Company was owned by Jefferson Tracy and exuded nothing but professionalism and success as it stood out amongst others as a dominant feature in the Manhattan skyline.

A company built from nothing by a talented young man who started his life on a simple wheat farm in Kansas.

Scott Tracy took his black tie out of his briefcase and knotted it around his neck before stepping out of the vehicle. He pulled on his suit coat as he did so. Those who passed by looked curiously at the limousine and instantly recognised the eldest son of Jefferson Tracy as his eyes lifted skywards to view the magnificent building.

"All your years of hard work and sacrifice Dad." he acknowledged silently "You're one hell of a businessman."

He strode across the pavement and walked up the steps in a businesslike manner before stepping into the magnificent black marble foyer. Many pairs of eyes rose to greet him. Scott spoke to each of them by name as he walked to the elevator.

"Afternoon Mr. Tracy."

"Afternoon Peter."

"Afternoon Mr. Tracy. Haven't seen you for a while."

"No Hec. Been having a break."

"Good to see you Mr. Tracy."

"Likewise Anne."

And so the greetings went on. His Father had always made a policy of knowing each of his employees by name and greeting them personally. He insisted his sons followed his example.

He finally entered the lift and pressed the button which would take him to the fifteenth floor and the massive Offices of Hank Davies and his Father. He cast his eyes down and memorised the pattern on the red carpet as he practiced the words again.

"Addy. You know how much I loved you in the past and you know I don't want to hurt you now but we can't see each other anymore. There's no future in it for either of us and it's not fair to Mark."

As he walked out of the lift he braced himself and gripped his briefcase tighter.

"Well here goes." he murmured taking a deep breath. "This ain't gonna be pretty."

He stood up to his full height and walked confidently into the Office. Adelaide's chair was empty.

Scott breathed a temporary sigh of relief as he made his way down the passageway to his Father's office. He walked to the middle of the room and placed his briefcase on the leather topped desk. His eyes glanced quickly over the fantastic view of New York City before he left his Father's office and headed towards the office of Hank Davies.

He heard voices as he approached. Hank's voice. Her voice. He steeled himself again and went over what he was going to say for the fiftieth time since leaving the airport.

"Addy. You know how much I loved you in the past and you know I don't want to hurt you now but we can't see each other anymore. There's not future in it for either of us and it's not fair to Mark."

"Dear God." he thought. "Just let me get this over with will you."

He squared his shoulders, lifted his chin and strode assertively into the room. Hank Davies looked up from where he sat and smiled at him.

Adelaide Washington's eyes simply widened with distress at the sight of him. She had just been about to leave after correcting a mistake Hank had found in her work. Why couldn't Scott have waited two more minutes? In only two more minutes she would have been gone.

Scott's blue eyes doubled in size when he saw her. His heart started to beat faster. His mouth went dry. He started to sweat.

She had to be eight months at least if Tin-Tin had been anything to go by.

Dates flashed around in his head.

She had been with him ten months ago, nine months ago, dear God... eight months ago.

His eyes fixed wildly on hers.

Her eyes were frightened.

He veered red.

She paled.

He stared.

She averted her eyes.

It was Hank Davies who saved the day.

"Scott!" he exclaimed as he stood up and offered his hand. "It's absolutely wonderful to see you again. It's been eight months now. "

Scott nodded in silence. He couldn't find his voice to speak as he continued to look at Adelaide Washington's distended stomach in horror.

Finally he managed to pull himself together enough to stammer.

"Err...Err...Yes. Same here Hank."

"I hear you flew over in Excelsior today."

Scott tried to act normally. He had to. Hank was looking at him as if he sensed something was wrong.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Double the speed of a conventional jet."

"It's a great design Scott."

"Yeah. I'm pretty proud of her all right."

"But still no plans to duplicate?"

Scott's eyes flickered towards Adelaide. He wanted to talk about Excelsior but he was in too much shock to do so.

"Err... no. Not at this stage."

"That's a great shame." Hank sighed. "The company would make a fortune selling that one. So Scott can I interest you in some coffee?"

Scott shook his head. He doubted he could swallow the way he felt at the moment. He noticed Hank Davies looking at him curiously. He had obviously seen his reaction to Adelaide. He had better make some fast small talk.

"So Adelaide." he began brightly, trying not to look at her stomach. "How's things? You and Mark have been pretty busy in my absence I see." he said, trying not to choke on his final words.

She smiled uncomfortably and laid a hand on her belly.

"Yes we have. It's boy we've been told. Mark is very excited at the prospect of becoming a Father as you can imagine."

Scott swallowed hard.

"Yes I would suppose he is. A boy huh? That's nice. You're looking very well for it Adelaide. Pregnancy obviously agrees with you then."

"Thank you Scott. I feel fine too."

"I hate to butt in but did your Father tell you Adelaide is leaving us at the end of the week Scott?" Hank enquired.

"No Hank. No he didn't. That's a terrible shame." Scott replied tightly as he made a big effort to smile. "I for one value your services a great deal Adelaide."

Adelaide looked at his smile. He was forcing it and she wasn't too sure what he meant with that "services" remark. After living with him for four years it wasn't hard to read Scott Tracy or read between the lines of his words. She had to get out of here before he could be alone with her.

"Well I'll put these in Scott's Office and go home if that's OK with you Hank." she began as she gathered up the letters and went to leave the Office.

"Unless Scott has something he needs done." Hank said looking expectantly at the eldest Tracy son.

Scott looked at both of them and made himself sound agreeable as he addressed her.

"Well actually I did have one or two letters I needed you take care of concerning the patent on Excelsior's design." he said. "Can you see your way clear to give me another half an hour of your time Adelaide? I'd like to get that done if you don't mind."

Adelaide swallowed. He wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to simply run from the room but knew she had to face things now.

She nodded and tried to sound as if it didn't bother her despite the fact her stomach had knotted and her hands were trembling.

"No. Scott. Not at all. I'm happy to do that for you." she replied tightly.

Scott gave her a brisk businesslike acknowledgement of his head.

"Good then. Give me a few minutes to go over things with Hank will you and then join me in my office with some coffee and your notebook."

He looked around the small room and marvelled at her exquisite taste.

Everything that girl touched had a warm and special feel to it. He could understand why his son loved her.

Little touches, like a child's book of the alphabet with three small blocks lettered A, B and C resting on top, lay on the dresser. A tiny designer outfit was placed next to it; the outfit she had planned to bring the baby home in. It had been forgotten in the rush. To the left was a huge blue teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck. It was resting on top of a pile of blue diapers. To the right was a rocking chair with yellow and blue lace cushions.

A room totally suited to his Grand daughter; baby Lucy Josephine Tracy.

He was in here now to finish things off properly.

In the hurry to get to the hospital there had been no time to make up the baby's cot, no time to hang pictures on the walls and no time to add the finishing touches of love this room needed to make it worthy of the sweet little baby girl laying in the hospital in San Diego.

He intended to do that today before she came home in a couple of weeks. It was going to be a surprise. He hadn't planned a surprise for anyone in such a long time.

He looked about trying to find a suitable place to put the white cardboard box which had taken him nearly half an hour to find.

That basement really needed tidying out he told himself. Between old astronomy chartings, artwork, broken electronic toys, financial records and old aviation plans he couldn't find a thing in there.

He made a mental note to have the boys tidy things out for him when they came home from San Diego. It would give them something to do between rescues. He smiled to himself at the reaction THAT was going to get.

He looked around the room again and decided the floor was as good a place as any to put the box.

He set it down near the rocking chair and sat down beside it.

The rocking chair loomed into his vision. With the fresh coat of polish Alan had given it, it looked almost new again.

That chair had seen many a sleepless night in the Tracy house over the years.

He had found the battered old chair in a little antique shop in Houston, the day before her twenty fourth birthday. She had been four months pregnant then and although she could have asked him for anything for herself, she had settled for dinner at their favourite restaurant and asked him to find a rocking chair to nurse their baby.

Rocking chairs were hard to find but he could never refuse Lucille Evans anything. He searched all over Houston to find it for her and lovingly stayed up all night to polish it up to look like new.

Scott ... he'd been their first ...a restless and colicky baby... needing to be rocked for hours on end before falling asleep. Many times he had awoken alone in their king sized bed to look across the room and see her asleep in the chair with Scott in her arms. His tiny head had been burrowed in her shoulder. Her tired but beautiful face was rested against his tiny body. Those times he had quietly lifted Scott from her arms and placed him in his cot. He had kissed her and led her back to bed. He had held her close to him until he knew she was properly asleep.

Virgil ... placid, quiet and cuddly. Rocked as he fed from her breast and almost instantly asleep. Despite the easiness of his second son he still woke alone in the king sized bed to find her asleep in the chair with Virgil in her arms. He had gently lifted Virgil from her arms and placed him in his cot. He had kissed her beautiful face and led her back to bed. He lay with her in his arms, stroking her hair until she slept. Caring for two children was tiring and he wanted her to get her rest.

John ... insecure, anxious, clingy. Offered the breast until she could offer it no more. Rocked day and night to no avail. It was rare he slept himself in those days. He had business plans whirling around in his head. Night after night her beautiful voice lulled not only John but him to sleep. When he awoke several hours later, he was still alone in the king sized bed. She still held John in her arms lest he woke again and became distressed. He had insisted she put him down and get some rest herself. No words were spoken between them as he removed their blonde haired baby son from her arms and placed him in his cot. He led her back to bed and went to hold her in his arms but after three children and so many sleepless nights she was worn out. She rolled over to face the wall, clutched her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Gordon ... premature, vulnerable, tiny. Born too soon and the centre of her life as she desperately tried to get him to grow. She rocked him as he half-heartedly fed from his bottle every three hours day and night for months. Exhausted from his business workload and huge responsibilities, he very rarely woke to realise he was alone in the king-sized bed. But when he did he looked across the room to see their tiny red-haired baby boy asleep on her shoulder after yet another half hearted feeding. Her eyes opened and closed with fatigue as she held him. He refused to finish his bottle and she was totally spent after staying awake to force him. He tenderly took Gordon from her and said it didn't matter if the bottle wasn't empty. She badly needed to get some sleep. She fell into bed herself until the next three hours passed. She was too tired to lie in his arms; too tired to face the wall and clutch her pillow. Four children was enough now and she didn't want any more. It was time he saw to that.

Alan ... and the rocking chair rocked no more.

He now woke alone in their king sized bed to the sound of his new born baby son crying. He looked across the room to see the chair empty. She was gone. Gone, leaving him with four children under six years of age and a terrified eight year old. He had to get up himself and feed the baby. Emotionally broken, burdened with a failing Company and raising his five babies alone, all he had wanted was her. But she was never coming back.

Now Lucy Josephine... the first Tracy daughter in so many generations of Tracy sons. Other than Virgil, he had never seen a child more like his beloved Lucy in looks. She would now be rocked by the son she had never had the opportunity to rock herself. He would hold her as she would have held him. They would now share their special bonding in a different way.

Jeff Tracy allowed his features to relax and he smiled as he sat alone in the nursery in Alan and Tin-Tin's apartment. The thought of Alan and Lucy bonding gave him a lot of happiness. He would look forward to seeing Alan in that chair on one of the many sleepless nights he knew he was going to face.

His attention returned to the box. It was dusty and he needed to wipe it down before he went any further. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his handkerchief and smoothed it over the outside. He paused for a moment and steeled himself before proceeding to open it.

Her smiling image looked up at him as he pulled back the last cardboard flap.

The box contained her photographs; the photographs he had packed away in sheer devastation the day after her death.

The photographs he had never allowed his sons to see.

He had felt such a failure as a Father when he couldn't bring Lucille back to his sons despite them pleading with him to find a way to do it. His heart tore apart further as he witnessed the tears falling from their little eyes. They had discovered "Daddy", their hero, couldn't do everything like they thought. He was just an ordinary man.

On top of that he simply could not deal with looking at the smiling face of their mother every moment of every day. It killed him. All trace of her existence had to be removed for the sake of his own sanity. He had been so emphatic about that back then. His little boys would forget they once had such a beautiful and vibrant person in their lives and simply get on with things like he was.

He made his babies stop crying for their mother and be men. Tracy sons don't cry, he told them as he set the example for them himself. He set his jaw and refused to cry. Hiding his feelings was the only way he knew how to cope with anything and he insisted they hide theirs too.

He hadn't meant for them to grow up before their time. He just didn't want them to hurt like he was.

He had turned to his work for comfort. His sons had turned to him. He set the example again. He refused to discuss her.

He set his jaw and told them they needed to accept that their mother was dead and asked them not to mention her anymore. He realised in that room in San Diego what a terrible mistake he had made. Instead of saving them pain he had heaped more misery on them by forcing them to grieve in silence, too frightened to cry in front of him or talk about her in his presence.

He should have talked of her often, spoken openly about his love for her and allowed his sons to see him as he really was. Well they were going to see that now.

Things were going to change around here for the better.

He lovingly looked through the photographs for the first time in twenty two years. Tears welled in his eyes but did not fall. This time he wasn't trying to forget. Instead he allowed himself to remember the events surrounding each and every photograph of her... each special and precious memory. He actually found himself laughing as he sat on the floor looking at a photograph of her dripping wet in a tight t-shirt after being "accidentally" hosed by him in the garden. It suddenly occurred to him he had a sense of humour like Gordon way back then.

He found a picture of Virgil amongst the photographs. He had hidden it away too because of the memories of Lucy it gave him. Virgil was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. The very next picture was one of Lucy in exactly the same position. Virgil's words rang in his ears as he compared them.

"I love you Daddy." Virgil had whispered as Lucy took the picture in the back garden in Florida almost twenty four years before.

Lucy's words echoed in his ears. "I love you my handsome star man." she had whispered as his best friend took the picture of them in Houston six years before that.

Star Man. That was what she used to call him. It was a private joke between them. She had always said when he made love to her all she could see was the stars. It had been their secret code as the boys started to grow. "Care to see the stars tonight Mrs Tracy?" he used to say as the boys sat oblivious to it all. "I would Mr Tracy." she would wink. "I always enjoy seeing stars when I'm with you."

He smiled. He would die if any of his boys knew about that.

He decided to frame that particular picture for the nursery. He put Virgil's picture aside to give to him. He had loved that little boy beyond belief because he resembled Lucy so closely but for years after her death he had hardly been able to look at him. He had so much to make up for with his sons; especially Virgil.

His hands delved further. He pulled out one of their wedding photographs.

Major Jefferson Grant Tracy; United States Astronaut looking mighty handsome in his uniform and very happy.

Miss Lucille Amanda Evans... so young... so breathtakingly beautiful in that stunning dress ... so absolutely perfect.

He smiled again. Scott was in that photograph too. Boy that news had been the biggest shock of his life when she'd given it to him. Talk about perfect timing for a wedding.

He put the photograph to one side. He had a frame for that in his Office. It could go on the wall of the lounge room opposite his desk.

As he did so he pondered for a moment and saddened.

It occurred to him his youngest son would never look back on a wedding photograph and remember Tinarda Jane Kyrano as she was on her wedding day. His Grand-daughter would never get to see her mother as a bride either.

Such a shame he sighed. Like Lucy, she would have been a beautiful bride. Like Lucy she was eight weeks pregnant when she said "I do". Unlike Lucy she never got to have a proper wedding.

He reached the bottom of the photographs and shuddered. He'd reached the white envelope. The white envelope he had never opened and swore he never would. But maybe he should open it now...now that he was coming to terms with things.

The seal parted easily as he carefully edged it open and slowly removed the photograph. He looked at it and felt his bottom started to tremble. Her smile tempered with the agony she had been in looked back at him now. His smile was painted on his face. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply to retain control of himself.

It was the photograph he denied existed.

The only photograph of the three of them together.

It had been taken by the chaplain an hour before Lucy died. The doctor had just delivered the final blow saying there was no hope of her recovery.. He had fallen to pieces. When the photograph was offered he was looking out the window trying to deal with the news and trying to control himself. He couldn't even remember what he had said.

It had been the sister tending Lucy who had removed Alan from the incubator. She had held him in her arms waiting quietly for Lucy to be given last rites by the Chaplain. She had touched his shoulder as he faced the window and asked him to be strong for Lucy's sake. He remembered nodding and forcing himself to remain in control.

He had turned from the window and sat down beside her,gently tidying her hair and wiping the tears from her face with his handkerchief. The sister asked him to sit in front of the tubes. She had rested Alan against Lucy and told him to support the baby's head. She encouraged Lucy to try to smile so her little boy would have something to remember her by. Lucy had tried so hard to be brave and oblige her. He had smiled as a lump the size of a football lay in his throat. The chaplain took the shot.

The shot was handed to him in this very envelope when he returned to the hospital after the funeral to take Alan home. He had never opened it.

He sat there on the floor feeling the pain stab through him now debating what to do with it. He knew Alan should be allowed to have it.

He'd have to think about that a while longer.

He now opened another bag, tightly secured within the box. It contained two items; the only two personal items he had retained other than her engagement ring. The rest had been disposed of with her belongings.

The first item he looked at was a simple but pretty neck-chain. It was still in its original box and had cost him what he thought was an awful lot of money back then. It was the first gift he had given her as a young man. He had wanted to tell her how strongly he felt about her but he had never been someone who could express his feelings easily. She, on the other hand, always wore her heart on her sleeve with bottomless enthusiasm.

He had treated the whole thing as if it was nothing. They had been walking in Hyde Park for several hours laughing and joking together. He had held her hand tightly in his, still wanting to pinch himself that this beautiful girl was for real. He hadn't taken his eyes off her all afternoon.

He'd been building himself up to give the gift to her since they had met up and was almost sick next to her when he finally blurted.

"Oh by the way Lucy, I'd like you to have this." he had said pulling it out of his jacket pocket. "It's nothing elaborate I'm afraid but I thought it would look nice … you being so pretty and all." he ended shyly.

"Oh Jeff… don't tease me." she'd coloured.

"No … really … I mean it." he'd said earnestly.

He had fastened the chain around her neck himself, watching the veins ebb underneath her white English skin. She had smiled, thrown her arms around his neck and thanked him for thinking of her.

"I'll wear it every day we're apart." she promised. "It's beautiful."

She had kissed his cheek and her dancing brown eyes had looked up into his. All of a sudden he found the courage to lower his head and kiss her for the first time. To his surprise she responded. As their lips met he had drawn her closer to him and wrapped his arms about her tiny waist. When they broke apart they had gazed at each other. He admitted that he was in love with her and had been from the moment he had set eyes on her. He told her he couldn't fight how he felt any more.

No, he decided putting the box back in the bag. Lucy Josephine was too young to understand the significance of the neck-chain. He'd put that away for a few years yet.

The second item was a Teddy Bear, Lucy's most precious childhood possession.

The ugly looking thing, chestnut and white, tattered fur, one eye and a chewed ear had come from England to America with her.

It had a special significance to him.

It was the subject of their first real argument as a couple.

She had slept with her teddy bear for twenty two years and wasn't about to stop now because he wanted her to.

Those were her exact words as she stubbornly stood on the opposite side of his brand new double bed in his apartment in Houston. She had only been in the United States for five days and they had just returned from Kansas after meeting his parents.

Despite the fact he had assured himself that their relationship was to be totally platonic until they got to know one another better, the two of them had unexpectedly become intimate for the first time in a tiny single bed at the Farmhouse. He had then stupidly assumed as a result of it that they were now "together." He quickly learnt never to assume anything with Lucy Evans.

There they were. It was half past eleven in the evening and he had a media conference at nine. He was tired. She was tired. He was standing on one side of the bed. She was standing on the other. They were about to share a bed together for the first time and he assumed it was going to be a night of unbridled passion and an experience he would never forget. He was prepared to be tired for the media conference if the first experience with her in Kansas was anything to go by.

And then she had produced the teddy bear.

Well that night turned out to be an experience he'd never forget all right especially if arguments were anything to go by.

"You've got to be kidding me Lucy." he had exclaimed in amazement. "I'm not sleeping with you if you're hanging on to that."

"Why not?" she had demanded. "I always sleep with it and I'm not getting in this bed with you unless I can."

He pointed out she didn't have the teddy bear with her in Kansas. She told him in no uncertain terms that he didn't notice what the hell she had in the bed as he was too intent on removing her clothing. She further added he didn't care to wait around long enough afterwards to sleep with her and the teddy bear anyway. He'd gone back to his room before his parents caught him.

He told her she didn't need a teddy bear. She had him now in case she'd forgotten.

"Since when?" she'd demanded. "And besides that who said I wanted you in the first place?"

He reminded her of the night at the farmhouse. "You really wanted me then." he sulked.

She had looked at him with disdain. "Did I?" she asked casually.

He said yes she did and she needn't try to deny it.

"You were more than willing Lucy." he said defensively. "You said you enjoyed it."

She said he shouldn't flatter himself. It wasn't that good.

He then said the worst and stupidest thing he ever said to Lucy Evans in the whole time he knew her.

"You're a grown woman Lucille and you need to start acting like one." he'd snapped.

What a mistake that was! She stood there with her arms folded and her lips pursed.

She said she would act how she liked and the sooner he realised she didn't need him the better.

He had taken offence and said in no uncertain terms he didn't need a silly little girl who needed a teddy bear either.

"Fine then." she'd said rebelliously. "You don't have her."

She defiantly made up the couch and he slept alone in his double bed that night... and the next night ... and the night after that.

Jeff Tracy found himself shaking his head fondly.

"Lord you were so damned stubborn even in our early days princess." he laughed.

He then remembered stealing away the teddy bear a few days later when she was in the shower. He had hidden it in this very bag where it had remained for over thirty years. He laughed at himself. He actually kidnapped and held an ugly, stupid teddy bear to ransom. It suddenly dawned on him how like Alan he had been back then. That was exactly how Alan and Tin-Tin carried on most of the time. Always teasing. Always fighting. Not meaning a thing.

He still remembered her reaction when she discovered her teddy bear was missing.

She had frowned at him as she made up the couch to sleep on for yet another night as he lazed about in the chair opposite.

"So what's wrong with you Luce?" he'd grinned sipping his scotch. "Lost something?"

"OK where is it Jeff?" she'd demanded.

"Where's what?" he'd asked innocently.

"You know what." she'd replied with a face of stone.

"If you mean that ugly piece of tattered fur you're attached to I have no idea." he'd shrugged trying not to laugh.

"You do know Jeff. Give it back. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." she'd said.

He had winked suggestively at her.

"I might remember if you'll make it worth my while." he'd said.

"The hell I will." she'd flashed. "You're too judgemental for my liking."

"Well I guess you'll never see that poor old Teddy again." he'd shrugged. "Too bad huh? Be terrible if he ended up on the moon when I get up there."

"You wouldn't." she'd exclaimed her eyes as wide as saucers. "Would you Jeff?"

"Wouldn't I? You just try me Miss Evans." he'd threatened and then tweaked her nose. "The first teddy bear in space. He'll be famous."

"No Jeff. What do I have to do to get it back?" she'd begged.

At his mischievous smile she frowned. "As if I didn't know."

"Well you could start talking to me nicely again to start with." he'd begun light-heartedly. "Then there's the issue of the sleeping arrangements. If you negotiate on that I might be convinced to make an exchange."

She had taken defeat graciously and burst into laughter. In response to that magical laugh of hers he had taken the initiative and pulled her into his arms. She had not resisted. She had never wanted to resist in the first place. He realised that as he carried her to his room and gently lay her down on the bed.

"I love you Lucy Evans." he had breathed as he pushed her chestnut curls off her face. "Teddy bear, stubborn ways and all."

"I love you too Jeff Tracy." she had replied looking deeply into his eyes.

"Are we together then?" he had breathed as he began to lower his lips to hers.

"I didn't come halfway across the world just to be your friend." she had replied as their lips met.

And thus began their life as a couple.

He reflected on that first magic night he shared with her in his bed in Houston. It had been earth-shattering for him and it remained earth-shattering each and every time he had been with her for ten years and seven months.

Funny, he reflected. She'd never asked for her teddy bear back. He guessed he must have actually taken its place in her life after a brief battle for superiority.

He looked at the old bear lovingly and stood up to place it in his grand-daughter's cot.

"There you are Lucy. After five sons you kept your part of our bargain I guess. It's about time I gave him back to you now."

He made a mental note to see if Lucy Josephine developed an attachment to it. If she did and if she recognised the photograph he would know.

She had definitely been sent back to him.

He swung around from the window, all six foot three inches of him with a look of absolute panic in his eyes. He stormed across the room and sat behind the desk as she quietly closed the door and sat down opposite him. He lunged forward and gripped her wrist in a fierce dry grasp.

"What the hell is going on here Adelaide?"

Adelaide Washington tried to whip her wrist from his grasp but his strength rendered her useless.

"Let go of me Scott." she demanded. You're hurting me."

He shook his head.

"No way. Not until you explain ... THAT to me."

Scott motioned his hand in the direction of her stomach. Adelaide placed a finger against her lips and said in a panic stricken voice.

"For God's sake keep your voice down. Hank will hear you."

Scott Tracy quite frankly didn't give a damn about Hank Davies. All he cared about at the moment was the contents of this woman's belly and if he had been responsible for it.

His grip on her loosened.

"The hell I will. It's mine isn't it?"

"No of course it isn't." she denied vehemently.

Scott glared at her. What was she playing at? She'd just about passed out when he walked into the Office. She'd looked everywhere but at him. Guilt was written all over her face and he was looking straight at it now.

"Come on Addy. I saw your face just now."

"What about my face?" she asked indifferently.

"You couldn't even look at me."

"That's not true. I'm looking at you just fine."

"How far along are you for God's sake?"

"Eight months. What's that got to with it?"

He looked down at the desk calendar. What did it have to do with it? It had plenty to do with it all right! He turned the pages back to March 15th. His own handwriting was clearly visible.

Scribblings of a conversation with the Head of Production in Tokyo and a big red circle around the number 15.

He flicked to March 16. More scribblings. Another circle.

March 18 yet another.

"That's what it's got to do with it." he flashed indicating the circles on the calendar. "Those circles you're seeing in front of your eyes are you and me eight months ago Addy. Go back to February too if you like and January. It's all there, a complete record."

"I didn't know you flattered yourself by keeping score." she said bluntly.

"I don't flatter myself. It's just something I do."

"Yeah sure. You've got an ego bigger than your Father's bank account Scott Tracy. You always have and always will."

"You can't tell me it's not mine."

"Yes I can. You might feel like a big man keeping a record of your experiences with women but don't flatter yourself into thinking you're the only man I cared to be with at the time. I've got husband in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah how stupid of me to forget the wonderful open and honest relationship you have with your husband Mark." he snarled.

"Cut your sarcasm Scott. It doesn't suit you." she snarled. "The baby's Mark's."

"And how do you know that?" Scott queried.

"I just do." she snapped.

"The baby's mine Addy." he insisted fixing his eyes directly on hers.

Her eyes did not flinch. "It's Mark's." she said emphatically.

Scott picked up the telephone to call his Father's Attorney. There was only one way to settle this once and for all.

"I want to see the results of paternity tests on my desk before I leave New York. I'll stay on to take tests if I have to. Kevin Baillie can talk to you direct about that."

She folded her arms defensively and felt the baby kick within her. Her stubbornness reared up.

"I'm not talking to Kevin Baillie about my baby Scott so you can forget it."

Scott was becoming angry now. She would do as she was told if it affected Tracy Enterprises.

"Are you hard of hearing or something Addy? You work for me and I said I want paternity tests."

Adelaide Washington stood firm, defiantly refusing to co-operate.

"Are you hard of hearing Scott? I said I'm not talking to Kevin Baillie. And just for the record I work for your Father not you."

He looked totally exasperated. This could be his son; no this WAS his son. He had to know for sure and he had to know before he left New York.

Or pursued Margo Marin.

"Why the hell won't you take the tests" he demanded. "It's a reasonable request."

"It's not reasonable." she flashed. "Don't compliment yourself into believing you're the Father of my child. I'm not subjecting myself to a needless interrogation by your Father's Attorney because of your over inflated opinion of yourself. I don't want a paternity test and I don't have agree to one. The baby's Mark's and that's all there is to say about the matter."

"Prove it." Scott challenged.

She moved towards the door.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Scott and you know it ."

She opened the door to leave.

"Addy. I'll take this further if I have to. I mean it." he threatened.

She turned and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I warn you Scott. I swear if you push me any further about paternity tests or wreck my marriage, I'll ruin you..."

"…and Tracy Enterprises and your Father will go down with you."

He knew this was about to be the longest elevator ride of his entire life.

He'd come in from the hospital after enduring a crying fit from Tin-Tin followed by a colic attack from Lucy Josephine and to top it all off after he had settled them both down he hadn't been able to get his car out of the Car park because it was after hours. After being unable to hire a car and waiting in line for a cab for almost an hour, he'd arrived back at the Penthouse at one o'clock in the morning only to find his brother staggering into the foyer with a woman he'd been tempted to experience himself only seven months before.

Alan recognised her immediately. This had to be a joke. Surely co-incidence couldn't be that cruel.

"You have to be kidding me." Alan Tracy groaned as he waited for the elevator and witnessed his red haired brother and the woman walking unsteadily towards him. "Surely you can't be that drunk you want to be with her Gordo."

But Gordon Tracy had thoroughly enjoyed himself tonight in the same little bar in San Diego Alan had frequented seven months before. He had shot a couple of games of pool, had quite a few laughs, had far too much to drink and had now found himself a woman for the night. The same woman who had so nearly made it to Alan Tracy's bed as Tin-Tin lay newly pregnant in the next room. Only conscience had stopped him experiencing her. By the look of Gordon, nothing was about to stop him. The two of them were on their way to the Penthouse and he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

Now to make matters worse John and Virgil had just stepped into the foyer too.

Virgil looked terrible. He looked drunker than Gordon by the way John was holding him up Alan knew he wasn't far wrong. John looked sober thank goodness but then one could never tell with John. Like their Father, he held his liquor exceptionally well.

"And I'm supposed to be the errant one according to Dad!" Alan thought to himself. " I don't think so looking at these guys."

He smiled tightly as they all approached the elevator.

"Hi guys." he acknowledged.

"Hi yourself baby brother." Gordon belched. "I'd like you to meet my date ... uhh sorry ... what's your name again honey?" he asked.

"Can't remember my name." the woman replied honestly. "Err... I think it's ... err..."

"That'd be right." Alan frowned disapprovingly. "You were the same when I brought you back here... and your name is Candice."

"Well anyway - this is my kid brother... Alan ... Alan Tracy. "

The woman tried to focus on him but couldn't.

"Hi there kid brother." she swayed. "Hey you sure I know you from somewhere?"

Alan's face remained like stone. Best to pretend he didn't know this one. He looked away and mumbled.

"No ma'am. I don't think so."

"Hey Johnny!" Gordon called. "You and Virg find yourselves some women tonight or am I the only one who has to shut the door when we get upstairs?"

"Gordo settle down." John frowned disapprovingly looking around the foyer.

Gordon looked at him through red blood-shot eyes.

"What? I'm not doin' anything."

"You're making a jackass of yourself." he said coldly as several people threw the four Tracy brothers a glance as they moved towards the doors.

Gordon tilted the chin of the woman to his. The two of them began to kiss each other wildly.

"Sweet mother of God." Alan observed quietly as he averted his eyes. "Is this what I used to do?"

The door of the elevator opened. John and Virgil stepped inside. Alan shoved Gordon and the woman in front of him.

"Hey, don't push Alan."

"Just get the hell in Gordon. I'm tired."

"You leave him alone."

"Sorry ma'am but could you please keep out of this."

"What floor are we going to Johnny?"

"We're in the Penthouse Virg."

"Yeah well what floor is that?"

"Virgil stop asking stupid questions."

"What's stupid about that?"

"The Penthouse is the top floor."

"Not always."

"Well it is this time."

"You pressed the wrong button Alan."

" Gordon just can it. I haven't. You can't even see straight man."

"I know who you are now. You're Alan Tracy ... the car racer."

"Yes ma'am. Gordon told you my name before."

"No ... I knew it already."

"How'd you know her?"

"Gordo I... I ..."

"Drinks too much double scotch don't you honey?"

"I like a scotch yes."

"Yeah but the trouble is you can't do anything afterwards can you?"

"Alan what's he talking about? You been cheating on Tin-Tin?"

"No Johnny. I wouldn't. I didn't. I... "

"Got me all the way here he did a few months back and then sent me home. Couldn't do it that's what."

"Alan ... is that true?"

"Johnny ... I didn't do anything."

"Al ... you been with my lady? If you have I'll kick your ... whoa ...ass.""

"Oh for Pete's sake Gordon get up off the ground."

"Stop bossing me around John. I lie here if I... like."

"As for you, if you do anything to hurt Tin-Tin I'll knock your ass from one end of this place to the other."

"Johnny I haven't done anything wrong."

"Did any of you press the damn button? This lift isn't going anywhere."

"Alan said he did."

"I didn't say I did. I just said I didn't press the wrong one. Geez."

"Must be your fault Johnny … guess you failed elevator school."

"Gordon ... one more smart ass remark out of you ..."

"Yeah well did I tell you he failed tie school too?"

"Come on Virg. Don't start with that again."

The elevator stopped.

The five of them walked towards the door of the penthouse. Alan unlocked the door and motioned them inside.

"I'm going to bed. Say goodnight Virg." John said as he hauled Virgil towards his room.

"Goodnight Virg." Virgil chirped.

John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah goodnight Virg." Alan frowned. "Night Johnny."

"Yeah ... night Alan. And by the way ... I meant what I said about Tin-Tin. "

"John…" Alan exclaimed annoyed.

Gordon looked at the woman who swayed upright on her feet.

"I guess I ... oops I mean ... we should say goodnight then too my lady." he grinned. "Paradise awaits us in the four walls to your left."

"Gordo."

"What Johnny?"

"Keep it down to a dull moan will ya. These walls are damn thin."

Alan stood in the centre of the room and fixed his blue eyes on his brothers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. First Virgil being almost incoherent, then John saying something like that, and now Gordon about to take this a woman into his bed.

"Gordo ..." he said quietly. "Don't do it huh."

"What do you mean Al?" he frowned.

"Just don't do it man. Look I'll walk her to a cab if you like."

"I don't wanna a cab."

"Miss ... It'd be better if you just left."

"I don't wanna go."

"Why don't you stay outta this little brother."

"Sorry Gordo ... I've been there ... don't ... just let it go."

Gordon pulled Alan angrily to one side. He grasped his collar firmly and seethed.

"Listen Alan ... Mr Married man ...you butt out of this ... I don't just have women at my beck and call these days in case you haven't noticed."

"No I know that ... but ... Gordo ... she's ... well..."

"She's what?" he barked.

"She's nothing but trash." Alan blurted quietly as he looked in her direction. "I'm sorry Gordo," he added. "But it's the truth. Take it from me."

Alan also looked at his red haired brother whose smile had faded and whose honey brown eyes were now fixed angrily on his.

"Trash was plenty good enough for you once don't forget."

"Gordo ... don't... "

"Well don't dictate to me and don't call my lady trash."

"Gordon ... you're better than that."

Gordon stood up to his full height and eyed his baby brother.

"Don't take it on yourself to tell me I'm better than anything. I'm not. I'm lonely and I'm miserable. The only woman I ever cared about died in a hydrofoil accident. Leave me alone to at least enjoy something every now and then."

"Gordon ... I know how you feel but …"

"Alan ... no ...no you don't know how I feel. You'll never know. Jezz died. Tin-Tin lived. Unlike you this is all I have to look forward to for the rest of my life."

He turned and took the woman by the hand and pulled her into his room.

As he closed the door he snapped.

"So why don't you just remember how lucky you are and leave me to get the hell on with it."

He had finished dealing with the last of the sixty eight contracts his Father had sent him to sign and was now up to the last and most crucial matter he needed to handle before leaving for his Hotel room. He read and re-read the document in front of him almost as if he needed to memorise it. He had been reading it for almost an hour. He looked directly across the desk at the man sitting patiently waiting to answer any questions he had.

"So that's it then?" he asked. "It's that simple."

"Yes Mr. Tracy ." his Father's senior attorney nodded. "You sign. She signs."

Scott nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"And there can be no future claims?"

"No future claims."

"Kevin, are you absolutely certain?" he asked in the same imperious voice his Father used. "I simply can't have any mistakes."

Kevin Baillie gave him an affirmative nod that the document he had prepared was water-tight. He had been through it all with Jeff Tracy and his sons in the twenty years he had been involved in Tracy Enterprises. The dealings with the company had far outweighed the dealings he had been required to perform for his sons. Dealings had been sticky sometimes and never more sticky than they were right now but his discretion was commendable as always. He had handled the allegation John Tracy had fathered a child in his senior year of High School without problem and more so as the boy had been innocent of the accusation. He could certainly handle this issue now despite its potential to create a scandal which could rock the financial security of Tracy Enterprises.

"Mrs Washington and her husband can make no claim on you or Tracy Enterprises in the future. ' he assured him. "Once she signs this document, it's water-tight."

"And if I want to see the baby?"

"Not advisable Scott."

"And custody issues if he turns out to be mine?"

"Scott, please listen carefully to me. I am very aware you would want custody of your son should he prove to be yours but it would be a most unwise move on your part. You have no proof of paternity and without proof it is your word against hers. Not only that any court will view your case dimly. The court will look at the stability of Mr and Mrs Washington's marriage for one thing. Secondly the fact you are agreeing to sever the ties before the birth will be taken into account. Not a good case to fight in court and be confident of winning. You must understand that once you sign this it becomes as binding for you as it does for her."

"Well I'm not signing it then."

"You leave your Father's company wide open if you don't Scott."

Scott's dark blue eyes were discerning as he carefully queried the Attorney. Kevin Baillie saw Jeff Tracy's unique gift of careful perception in the eyes of his son.

"So in summary you're saying to me Kevin that I've got no hope of custody if I do sign and virtually no guarantee of it if I don't. Plus if I don't I'm open to litigation in the future?"

Baillie nodded.

He watched Scott frown and shift uncomfortably in his chair. It was obvious he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Scott remember there is the big possibility he is not your child."

"He's mine I'm telling you."

"Pure supposition. As you know your Father very wisely does not base decisions on it." the Attorney warned.

"OK you're right. It's supposition on my part. So can you find me a loop-hole in this release if I wanted it later on?".

"Scott you and I both know that a loophole can be factored into any binding agreement in such a way that it can favour the appropriate party."

"Have you factored it in here?" he asked holding up the document.

"Yes I have."

"Will she detect it?"

"No."

"And my Father's involvement will be ?"

Kevin Baillie knew the man who sat in front of him would eventually take over Tracy Enterprises from his Father. Scott Tracy was no longer the nine-year old boy he first met over dinner all those years ago. He was an astute businessman in his own right.

"I would prefer your Father to be conversant with the agreement however I will not be informing him of it unless you give me your personal instructions to do so."

"I won't be issuing any instructions of that nature."

"All right Scott I'll leave the papers with you. There's a summary of the contents for you to explain things to Mrs. Washington. I will return when you require me to witness the signatures."

"Thank you. Just wait outside Kevin will you. This shouldn't take me long to wrap up."

After Baillie laid out the documents on the desk in preparation for Adelaide to read and had gone, Scott Tracy took the opportunity to pour himself a scotch from his Father's cabinet. He gazed out over the City of New York in a confused daze.He knew deep down in his heart Adelaide was lying to him. The baby was his just as the last one had been. The dates matched; her reaction spoke volumes and she wouldn't allow him access to a paternity test. Two babies now. Two of his babies. He was sure of it.

"I'm about to become a Father." he frowned as he drank the contents straight. "A son. Everything I want in my life ... and she won't admit he's mine. She wants to raise my son ... a Tracy son as the child of Mark Washington. "

To his mind came the inevitable questions. Who would the baby look like? As far as he was concerned it wouldn't be Mark Washington. He might be born sporting the Evans appearance like Lucy Josephine or more obviously still; the distinctive Tracy features. Surely Mark Washington would recognise them and realise what had been going on between them. If he didn't guess he would eventually find out somehow. Then he would seek compensation in an attempt to ease his "pain and suffering".

Compensation from Tracy Enterprises. The only thing to protect him then would be the document in front of him.

No Baillie was right. Adelaide had to sign the release. The document was very clear; no paternity tests could be demanded of him in the future, the child was not his son and Tracy Enterprises would not acknowledge any claim she or her husband put forward now or in the future.

He looked at the desk where the attorney had left the papers. He had experienced her on this very desk eight months ago. How could she deny the child was his? His mind cast back further ... to the first baby. She'd denied that one was his too despite living with him for four years. The first one had never been birthed and if he signed that document on the desk, the second one may as well not be born either as far as he would be concerned.

Scott's strong sense of family reared up. "If he's mine I want him."

His business sense said otherwise. "You don't know for sure that he is. You have to sign to protect the Company."

If Adelaide refused to acknowledge the child was his and refused to take the tests required for him to prove that it was, there was nothing else he could do … for now. Tracy Enterprises was a multi-billion dollar company and had to be protected against the possibility one day she might change her mind.

He had to protect his name too. She could follow through with her threat to ruin him. As Kevin had pointed out in their original telephone conversation she merely had to state she didn't consent to the act. She could drag him and his Father's name through the mud pleading he had forced her.He'd have to pay big money for her silence then, lies or otherwise, and have absolutely no chance of obtaining custody.

Scott Tracy lifted his chin as his thoughts flashed back to Teterboro and Margo Marin. What would happen if something blew up and he was happily married? Would he want his past to come back and haunt him then?

He frowned.

It was time this millstone around his neck was put to bed once and for all. He had wasted enough of his life with Adelaide Washington.

He leaned forward and spoke into the desk communicator asking Adelaide to come into his office. She came a few moments later, armed with a notebook.

"Is this business-related Mr. Tracy?" she enquired. "Or more interrogation about my love-life?"

Scott shook his head and motioned her to sit opposite him.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Addy. Sit down will you please." he said tiredly. "There's some documents I need you to sign."

"Are these what I think they are?" she asked directly and without emotion.

"If you think they are to do with the child then my answer is yes." he replied with a face of stone. "You can read them if you like but there is a summary of what they contain to your left."

Her eyes scanned the summary. The document was carefully researched, water-tight and binding from what she could see. She expected nothing less from Jefferson Tracy's Attorneys. They would leave nothing to chance and Kevin Baillie was the best of them.

After a few minutes Scott said flatly,

" Addy if that baby inside you isn't mine I want you to sign these in the presence of my Attorney."

"It isn't yours." she replied in the same dead-pan tone.

Their eyes met, hers without emotion, his bordering on hatred at the upheaval she was causing in his life yet again.

"You're lying." he said through clenched teeth.

"Am I Scott?" she queried. "Do you really think I'd lie to you about something like this?"

Scott felt his blood pressure rise as he pushed his chair back from the desk angrily and walked to the window.

"You know what I think Addy? Yes I do think you'd lie to me. You lived a lie with me for four years in case you've forgotten." he exploded. "You told me you loved me. Told me one day we'd be married. Hell I went to work day in day out in the Air Force believing I was in a relationship like my Father had. The lie you lived was so damn convincing I even offered you my momma's engagement ring and the opportunity to give me a family of my own. But once I backed you into a corner and forced you to commit yourself you couldn't lie to me about us any more could you?"

She didn't reply.

"Could you?" he thundered.

"No." she spat.

"Well you see that paper in front of your eyes?" he raged. "I'm asking you to commit yourself again. If that child is not my son as you say, I want you to sign it right in front of me and in front of my Attorney. Now before you do you sit there and think long and hard about the consequences of lying to me Addy."

Adelaide Washington picked up the pen without taking her eyes off him.

"Don't you threaten me Scott. I shouldn't have to sign anything to appease you. But witness me sign if you like." she said staring him down. "I'm not lying."

Scott shook his head and strode to the door. He flung it open angrily and requested Kevin Baillie join them. The Attorney entered the room and immediately sensed an impending storm.

"Mrs Washington is ready to sign the release." Scott barked. "Please do whatever it is you need to do. I want this whole stinking mess finished with."

"Certainly Mr. Tracy." Baillie acknowledged and turned his attention to Adelaide. "Mrs Washington are you fully aware of the contents of this document and what it means to both you and Mr. Tracy not only now but in the future?" he enquired.

"Yes I am." she replied arrogantly. "Where in the hell do you want me to sign?"

He stood beside her and pointed out the places required as her eyes again fixed on the tall, handsome man who looked out the window, his face a mask of pure devastation.

The first time she entered into a relationship with Scott Tracy she had only wanted him for money, fun and prestige. He was Scott Tracy, the billionaire's eldest son. It never occurred to her that from day one she had won the heart of Scott Tracy the man. Living with him had been good. He gave her everything and asked for nothing in return.She had no intention to marrying him. The ring had come as a complete surprise along with his ridiculous request for her to come and live an isolated existence on a tropical island. The child had been an unpleasant consequence of their last time together less than two hours before he proposed to her. Less than two hours before she walked out of his life.

The second time had been for a purpose. She was in a marriage fraught with problems and he was still Scott Tracy the billionaire's son. Single and lonely and still in love with her deep down in his heart, he was still prepared to give her everything and ask for nothing but physical relief in return. This time the child had been a welcome consequence of their time together as far as they were concerned. "They" were thrilled.

She bit her lip as she prepared to sign. Both she and Mark knew the child she carried had been fathered by Scott Tracy. Mark was unable to have a child of his own and the adoption list was very long. They had discussed the issue many times before both of them agreed this would be the only way. The two of them had tried to have a child for two years without success. Her liaison with Scott Tracy had worked in less than three months.

Mark had pushed her to resign the moment the child's conception was confirmed. It was his intention they both slip quietly out of the picture and have nothing more to do with the Tracy family. She had said no, they needed the money and besides Scott's youngest brother Alan had been sent to New York in his place. Alan knew nothing of their affair and he was due to finish at Tracy Enterprises the same day she was. What she hadn't counted on was Alan having to deal with the premature birth of his child and Scott returning to New York before she ended her employment.

Scott must never be allowed to find out. She would absolutely refuse to consent to a paternity test no matter how much power the Tracy family wielded. If she did, the brilliance of his Father's attorneys would find a way to take the child. She had to beat the Attorneys by playing their own game. She had watched the game often enough to know the rules. She would willingly sign the document they thought they had prepared to protect Scott and Tracy Enterprises. However, unbeknown to them the very same document would protect her.

Or so she thought.

"I don't want you to hate me for using your loneliness for my own needs Scott." she silently apologised as she began to sign. "I can see you're hurting. But this is the only way I'll get the baby Mark and I so desperately want."

Kevin Baillie couldn't help but feel for the eldest Tracy son as he watched her sign in deadly silence. He was clearly shattered and having difficulty hiding it. He was a good and decent young man and this was killing him inside.

"Scott." he said gently as he motioned him to the desk. "If you would sign here too please."

Scott strode forward and scribbled his signature without a word. His chest heaved but he refused to allow his emotions to show.

"I'll see to it you discreetly receive a copy of the document before the end of the day Mrs. Washington." he said. "Now if you will both excuse me, I have another meeting to attend."

He gathered up the papers and left the Office leaving the two of them alone.

The silence was deafening as Scott faced her for one last time.

"So, that's it then." he said in a low and over-controlled voice. "I want you to know as far as I'm concerned it's over."

"It should never have happened after my marriage to Mark.." she replied emotionlessly as she stood up and prepared to leave. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry if it's hurt you or your ego."

The silence returned.

"Addy." he said in a quiet voice as he saw her move to the door.

"What Scott?' she asked.

"You and me ... over the years … I want you to know it was good."

She went to admit it had been good for her too. She owed him the truth about that at least.

However it was Scott Tracy would now have the final word as his iron control broke and he fixed his hardened blue eyes on her.

He stared at her and squared his jaw before saying brutally.

"But I've had plenty better than you."

Author's Note - Before you flame it remember it's just fiction but in my opinion good riddance to this minx of a woman! mcj

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER - THE FINAL COMMITMENT - PART 1


	21. CHAPTER 14 THE FINAL COMMITMENT A VERY...

Author's Note - Thank you Lynne for your suggestions, some of which I have incorporated into this Chapter. mcj  
  
CHAPTER 14 - THE FINAL COMMITMENT - A VERY SPECIAL DAY - PART 1  
  
He watched her from the shadows of their bedroom as she slept ; a tiny thin figure in their huge king-sized bed. The early morning light fell on her beautiful face, accentuating its perfection. She looked so calm and ethereal with her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks and her hair, whilst dishevelled from sleep spread out like a cloak of black silk on the pillows.   
  
She was stunning even in slumber…simply breathtaking … and whilst she was in these four walls she was only his. He never grew tired of looking at her.  
  
He was distracted from thoughts of her beauty momentarily by the soft gurgling of another human being he held in his arms as he fed his five-month old baby daughter an early morning bottle.  
  
Her little face was beautiful too and her unusually long eyelashes fluttered at him as she suckled. In the increasing morning light he could see the tiny curls on top of her head. Alan continued to marvel as each week yet another tuft of her pretty chestnut hair seemed to form into a curl. His Grandmother said she was becoming more like his mother to look at with each day that passed. His Father agreed and said she had a temperament like his mother too. Jeff Tracy absolutely adored her and spoiled her dreadfully. He called her his "little princess" which Alan's grandmother confided in him had been his pet name for his mother.   
  
Alan lowered his face to kiss the top of her little head. She reached one of her hands unsteadily towards his face as he held her. Their eyes locked. He gave her his brilliant Tracy smile. She gave him hers, inherited from him.   
  
"Lucy Josephine...you stop that and be drinking this now." he berated her affectionately. "I need you to be going back to sleep before your mommy wakes up."  
  
Her smile continued and milk escaped from the sides of her tiny pink mouth and oozed down both sides of her Evans shaped chin as he smiled in return.  
  
"I mean it baby girl." he added firmly. "Today is a special day for Daddy and I need mommy all to myself for a bit. I've got something special I have to ask her and I can't have you taking away my thunder by interrupting me you got that?"  
  
Almost as if she understood Lucy returned to taking her bottle. Alan nodded and spoke to her with tenderness.  
  
"That's better young lady." he said. "I'm glad you and I understand each other like we do."  
  
She shifted in his arms and snuggled closer to his strong young body as she fed. Alan held her securely and continued to speak to her.   
  
"You see Lucy, Mommy and I have been married for a whole year now and that's kind of a big deal for us grown-ups; especially Grandpa. Grandpa didn't think we'd get this far…but we have and that's a reason for Daddy to be extra happy. You already know what Grandpa's like with his worrying don't you. He still thinks I'm going to stop loving your Mommy any minute. Dumb huh? "  
  
He stroked her head as she began to fall asleep.  
  
"Plus Lucy I've been trying not to upset you by saying so but Daddy has to go away today. It's time for your Uncle Johnny to come home to see you again. Daddy has to leave in a few hours so when Mommy wakes up promise me you'll be a good girl and let me have her all to myself just this once. I really need to do some grown up stuff with her that I can't have you watching."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm going to miss her Lucy… and you."  
  
Alan felt tears welling in his eyes. Today was his first wedding anniversary and of all days it fell on his required rotation date to Thunderbird Five. He had tossed up whether to ask John if he minded delaying his return to earth one more day so he could spend it with Tin-Tin. However he had thought better of it. He knew John had done more than enough for him already without asking him yet another favour.  
  
John had selflessly volunteered to remain on continuous duty in Thunderbird Five for the first three months of Lucy's life to enable Alan to care for her and be by Tin-Tin's side as she commenced her rehabilitation. Alan knew from experience how difficult those months would have been for his brother. He was all too familiar himself with how it felt to endure the long, lonely days and nights week after week in Thunderbird Five devoid of any physical human contact.   
  
John had not complained and Alan knew he owed his older brother big time. They often spoke in the middle of the night whilst Alan walked the floor with a sleepless Lucy. They discussed Tin-Tin's progress in therapy and Alan assured John through his own tired eyes that he intended to make up for his missed rotations as soon as he could. John wouldn't hear of it. He had simply smiled and said.  
  
"If it's for that gorgeous little girl in your arms we're square Alan. Just no more black eyes huh?"   
  
With extensive therapy and through her own iron determination Tin-Tin had recovered surprisingly well to be able to do most things for Lucy herself within the first three months. She still relied heavily on Alan for some things and needed Grandma's help or that of their two Fathers when he wasn't around. However she was improving daily. Her speech was close to normal again and she walked with only a slight limp. Her long-term memory still troubled her but it too was recovering. The therapist assured her she would be as close as possible to her former self in no time at all and commended her progress.  
  
After a long discussion with his Father, the two of them decided Tin-Tin would remain on extended leave from her role as Assistant Engineer until she was fully recovered and wanted to work again. When she did return to work it had to be at her own pace. Alan agreed to resume duty in the satellite.  
  
The rotations in Thunderbird Five recommenced on the condition Tin-Tin was able to cope with the baby and continued with her physical therapy sessions without missing an appointment. There was no room for negotiation with her appointments Alan reiterated. They had to be met and he would not accept any reason whatsoever for them being cancelled. In addition he insisted that if Tin-Tin or Lucy showed any signs of distress, he was to be immediately called and relieved.  
  
Jeff Tracy acceded to his son's request without argument and placed himself in charge of accompanying Tin-Tin for the appointments Alan could not attend himself.  
  
Lucy was asleep now and Alan quietly rose from where he sat near the window and carried her through to her nursery. He kissed her cheek and placed her in her cot in the corner of the room. He covered her gently and tucked in the blankets.  
  
"I love you my little angel." he whispered. "Now remember you promised me you'd be good."   
  
He turned and carefully closed the door. He yawned and returned to the huge bed, pulling off his t-shirt off as he climbed in beside her. He looked at the clock. It said 5.40am. He looked at his wrist communicator and recalled blast off for Thunderbird Three was to be at 10.00am.   
  
There was work to be done on the craft before blast off. He knew he really should get up and go down there with Brains. Brains would have been awake for hours.  
  
But there was something more important he had to attend to first. He turned off the wrist communicator and lay on his side propped up on his elbow gazing at her.  
  
"You are simply perfect." he whispered as he reached out to stroke her forehead. "I can't believe I nearly lost you."  
  
She stirred in her sleep and rolled towards him. Her eyes fluttered open and startled as they unexpectedly met the brilliance of his. He felt his breath catch as she smiled. She simply melted him from within each and every time she looked at him.   
  
"Alan. What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Looking at you." he replied truthfully slipping his arms around her. "And telling myself just how lucky I am to have a beautiful woman like you waking up next to me."  
  
She nestled closer to his body as he held her. The May morning was cool. He pulled the covers over them and the two of them lay together peacefully and in silence. He closed his eyes contentedly letting her musk scent totally envelope him as it rose to his senses.  
  
  
  
"Have you checked on Lucy this morning?" she asked after few moments. "She's usually awake by now."  
  
She began to disentangle herself from his arms to check on the baby but he held her firmly.  
  
"Relax Tin-Tin. Lucy and I have been awake since three o'clock this morning." he said. "I gave her a bottle a while back and she promised to be good for me and go back to sleep."   
  
Tin-Tin looked up at the youngest Tracy son lovingly.   
  
"Oh Alan…you're so good with her. I never even heard her wake."   
  
Alan shrugged playfully and kissed her.   
  
"Yeah well at least I know you'll miss me for one reason when I'm gone I guess." he teased.  
  
He watched as her pretty face fell. He instantly admonished himself for bringing up the issue they had avoided discussing for the past few days; his impending rotation to Thunderbird Five.   
  
"Alan… do you really have to go today?" she sighed with misery in her eyes. "Especially today of all days."  
  
"Why Mrs Tracy what's so special about today then huh?" he joked tweaking her nose, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
She slapped him in annoyance.  
  
"You know what today is all right."  
  
"Do I?" he grinned innocently.  
  
"Alan!"  
  
He began to laugh at her frustration. He pulled her closer to him and rolled her over so she lay trapped in his embrace right on top of him. Her long dark hair fell forward onto his face. He pressed his lips gently to hers and inhaled that scent he loved again.  
  
"Happy anniversary baby." he breathed when the kiss ended. "As if I wouldn't remember the day you took this very eligible bachelor off the market."  
  
"Alan!"  
  
"What? I'm not complaining. I went willingly enough." he laughed.  
  
Their eyes met and they gazed at each other in silence.  
  
"I love you." he whispered nuzzling her throat.   
  
"I love you too." she replied.   
  
They looked at each other in silence.  
  
Her face slowly opened into a suspicious smile. She saw the look in his eyes and was aware his body had already responded to their closeness.  
  
"You wanting something from me Mr Tracy?" she teased as she caressed his blonde hair.  
  
"I want you Mrs Tracy." he admitted softly. "All of you."  
  
Neither of them spoke.  
  
"It's been a long time since we made love Alan." she finally said in an apologetic voice.   
  
"Seven months and five days actually but who's counting." he joked as he kissed her again.   
  
"It hasn't been that long Alan!" she exclaimed. "Has it?"   
  
He nodded his head and made a face.   
  
"Believe me Tin-Tin. It has!"  
  
His smile lit up as he toyed with her hair.  
  
  
  
"But I'll forgive you totally if you let me do it now."  
  
"I would like that very much Mr. Tracy." she replied running her hands across his naked muscular chest.   
  
"The feeling is very mutual Mrs Tracy." he replied as he rolled her on to her back.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure."   
  
He hovered over her and expertly slid her tiny satin chemise from her shoulders in one movement.  
  
"You are so beautiful baby." he breathed and his eyes took all of her in.   
  
"Alan..." she shuddered under his touch as his teasing stopped and he buried his face in her breasts.   
  
And then it came.  
  
"Oh no." Alan frowned lifting his head. "I don't believe it. Not now."  
  
Tin-Tin burst into laughter and sat up adjusting herself.  
  
"Looks like she didn't listen to you Daddy."  
  
"Gee Tin-Tin... I can't wait for this too much longer," he complained burying his head in his pillow. "I'm aching here."  
  
She gave him an amused smile as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe.   
  
"I'm afraid Lucy's telling you you'll have to." she laughed and disappeared into the nursery.  
  
She reappeared five minutes later with a very wide-awake baby in her arms.  
  
"She needed dry pants Alan. You forgot to attend to that part didn't you?" she scolded him good-naturedly and then added. "Again."  
  
"She was asleep." he said defensively as he sat up. "I didn't want to wake her."  
  
"I wouldn't sleep in wet pants and neither would you." she informed him. "I don't blame her for complaining and ruining your romantic plans. It's all your fault. Don't blame Lucy if you're "aching" like you say."  
  
"You promised Daddy Luce." Alan said sullenly as Tin-Tin set her between them in the bed. "You promised I could have mommy all to myself. It wouldn't have taken me that long you know. Now I have to wait another whole month to be with her. That's going to be eight months and six days. You're getting your Daddy into a mighty frustrated state little girl."  
  
Tin-Tin stroked his face and kissed him.  
  
"First night back Alan. I promise."  
  
"Yeah well I'll hold you to that. "he sulked. "Plus you're going to have to talk me through a whole month by myself Tin-Tin. And remind me very graphically about what I'm missing."  
  
"Not on Thunderbird Five's frequency I won't" she said pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Miss Kyrano you'll have to or I won't make it through the month." he grinned, his disappointment fading.  
  
"Miss Kyrano?" she frowned. "You haven't called me that in over a year Alan."  
  
"Yeah well I'm calling you that now because I have something I want to ask you."  
  
He looked at Lucy as she lay sucking her fist happily between the two of them.  
  
"Assuming you're not going to ruin this for me too," he said with a mock resentment that made Tin-Tin laugh.  
  
Lucy gurgled at him with adoration and then looked in the direction of her Mother's laughter and smiled broadly.  
  
"I mean it Lucy Josephine, "he grumbled. "Not one word out of you until I'm done with mommy."   
  
He looked away from Lucy and into the beautiful deep brown eyes of Tin-Tin Kyrano. His heart swelled with the love he felt for her. She looked at him inquisitively as he bit both his lips together nervously.  
  
"Umm… Tin-Tin … Tinarda …"  
  
"Tinarda?" she frowned disapprovingly. "No-one calls me that. What are calling me Tinarda for?"  
  
"Don't interrupt me Tin-Tin, Let me say what I need to say to you. Umm…well, you and I have been best friends for thirteen years now and I'm..."  
  
"You're what?" she frowned. "Oh come on Alan… hurry up will you. What have you done now that you're trying to confess to? Out with it."  
  
"I haven't done anything. Please keep quiet Tin-Tin will you until I get this out. I've been practising for ages."  
  
Tin-Tin took Lucy's tiny hand.  
  
"Looks like Daddy's mad at both of us now. We'd better listen up huh?" she grinned as Lucy smiled back.  
  
"Tin-Tin won't you please just look at me and pay attention for a while?" he said exasperated as he reached for her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Alan." she apologised realising he was being serious. "Please go on."   
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Tin-Tin, what I'm trying to say I guess is that I love you baby. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I also want you to know I'll never stop loving you no matter what."  
  
He paused momentarily.  
  
"Alan." she replied huskily. "I know that."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I know but I nearly lost you a while back and I promised myself that if you made it for me, I would make absolutely sure I made right all the things I did wrong last year. All the things your Father said I did to ruin your happiness."  
  
"Alan," she began gently. "You have righted things sweetie. I'm very happy."  
  
Alan Tracy's mind replayed her tear-stained face as she stood before him in that dreadful gown at the clinic in San Diego. He shook his head as the guilt tore him apart.  
  
"No Tin-Tin." he interjected vehemently. "No I haven't righted things. I've still got a long way to go. This goes all the way back to when you were sixteen and I started seeing you differently. You were always my friend but all of a sudden I realised you were a woman too. And you know how I used to treat women. After that night in front of the fire all I could think about when I was around you was how much I wanted to experience you just like all the others. I'm not proud of saying that to you Tin-Tin but it's true. Then when I finally did that's all I cared about. I didn't understand you wanted our relationship to be more than that one day. I never planned to get married. Not for a long while anyway. It was your Father who told me you had special dreams about us and how important the things in those dreams were to you. "  
  
She shook her head in confusion. "What things Alan? I have everything I want. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Baby I know you wanted special things from me. Things money can buy and things money can't. Like a romantic proposal over one of those candle-lit Dinners we used to have in Paris. I know how much you love Paris Tin-Tin and you were always dragging me there for those shows and hoping I'd let my guard down and do it. But what did you end up getting from me huh? Me saying to you in Dad's car I had no choice but to marry you because of the baby that's what."  
  
"Alan I know but …"   
  
  
  
"You also wanted a beautiful wedding dress designed in Milan with one of those long veils you were always crazy about. I should have gotten you that but I didn't. I never even gave you the chance to show me which one you wanted, let alone allow you buy it for yourself. Not only that you wanted a proper wedding ceremony and I dragged you off to a celebrant who didn't care who we were as long as I paid for him to marry us. We had a stupid cup of coffee in a Diner afterwards. That's wasn't a wedding Tin-Tin. That was an insult."  
  
She pressed her fingers against his lips.  
  
"No more Alan." she said quietly. "It doesn't matter."   
  
"Tin-Tin it matters to me and I want you to hear me out so you understand why I'm telling you all this. The part that really sticks in my craw is the fact that you wanted our wedding night to be special. I realise now every girl dreams of that. But all you'll remember is a stupid night picnic on the beach which wasn't even my idea. It was Grandma's. Being with you like that under the stars and how it made me feel inside was the most wonderful moment of my life Tin-Tin but I know it wasn't how you dreamt it would be. And then finally … the worst thing of all … you dreamed I'd be thrilled the day you told me you were expecting our baby. And instead … well … I'm so sorry I did what I did to you when you told me about Lucy. You didn't deserve any of it and even if I live to be a hundred years old I'll never be able to tell you enough times how sorry I am for that."  
  
He looked at Lucy tenderly and then returned his gaze to her.   
  
"She is the most special little girl on this earth Tin-Tin and I love our baby with all my heart. But as for you and me Tin-Tin; I don't just love you. How I feel is more than that and I don't know how to describe it other than to say you are everything to me."  
  
Tears glistened in Tin-Tin's eyes as he continued. It couldn't be easy for him to admit all this.  
  
"Baby I know I can't change things in the past other than to say I'm sorry and I know we're not in Paris right now but I want to ask you this properly anyway."  
  
He dropped his head and took a deep breath to muster his courage and then lifted his face to hers. His blue eyes looked directly into the brown eyes of the beautiful young woman he had loved for more than half his life.   
  
His best friend.   
  
"Miss Kyrano I love you with all my heart and I would like to ask you ma'am, if you are so inclined, if you will do me the great honour of becoming my wife."   
  
Tin-Tin sat on the bed totally stunned by his words and actions. This was the last thing in the world she had expected Alan Tracy to do when he'd started.  
  
She stared in shock at the tall blonde Tracy son who had captured her heart totally. Her eyes brimmed as she surveyed him with total surprise. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Her best friend was finally asking her to marry him.  
  
She had dreamed of this special moment since she was sixteen years old and came to the realisation she had more than simply feelings of friendship for the youngest son of Jefferson Tracy. She had always hoped he would one day feel the same and surprise her with a declaration of his own love and present her with his ring. Sadly it never happened as he had so rightly pointed out. She had given up that dream a year ago when Alan took her to that place to hurriedly marry him. Despite her disappointment and the fact she had cried for hours afterwards, she had told herself it really didn't matter because at least she still had him.  
  
Now of all times in her life when he was trying to fulfil her dream she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
She continued to stare at him in silence and didn't say anything.   
  
"Gee don't think about it too long Tin-Tin." he pleaded uncomfortably in the silence. "You're making me nervous."  
  
"Yes Alan …" she finally whispered without taking her eyes off him. "There would be no greater honour for me than to be your wife."  
  
She leaned forward to kiss him. His own eyes welled.  
  
"Thank you Tin-Tin." he swallowed. "I promise I won't let you down."   
  
Tears fell from both of their eyes. As their lips met above their baby daughter, Tin-Tin knew there was no place more special than this to receive the proposal of the youngest Tracy son and experience their most wonderful romantic moment together.  
  
As he had said this was not over a candle-lit dinnner in Paris. He would not have said those words of honesty and love to her in Paris. To her, Paris now paled into insignificance compared to where their life was together right now with their baby girl between them and the centre of their lives.  
  
"Stop crying." she said wiping his eyes. "It doesn't suit a Tracy son."  
  
"I'm not crying. You are." he choked wiping hers. "And it doesn't suit you either."  
  
  
  
"I love you." she breathed and kissed him again.   
  
"Yeah well that might be Tin-Tin but I might say you could have said yes a bit faster than you did." he sulked, wiping his eyes and returning the kiss.  
  
"Why? Were you scared I'd say no?" she teased.  
  
"No. I always knew you'd say yes." he teased back.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise. No-one rejects me."  
  
"Now what do you think you're doing?" she asked as he diverted his attention to the bed.  
  
"Looking for the ring. It's here somewhere…" he muttered awkwardly fishing about under the pillows. "I brought it in Paris a few months back ."  
  
"Well what's it doing under there?"  
  
"I was going to give it to you … after I'd … well …"  
  
"Had your way with me earlier I've no doubt." she scoffed.   
  
"Yeah well that didn't happen did it?" he replied and looked at Lucy. "Thanks to you I might say."  
  
He found the ring and took her left hand in his.   
  
"This has been a long time coming Mrs Tracy." he said as he slid the huge diamond ring onto her finger. "It's the one you wanted."   
  
She looked at the elegant gold band set with a massive diamond of perfect clarity and cut. It was the one she had admired for over three years each and every time she went to Paris.   
  
"Oh Alan." she breathed tearfully. "It's so lovely isn't it? It's the one I've always wanted."  
  
"I know it is. You dragged me past that window every single time we went to Paris for those Fashion shows remember?" he said rolling his eyes. "It just took me a long time to get the message and get around to giving it to you that's all."  
  
He kissed her lips and then the ring on her finger.  
  
"It suits you Mrs. Tracy." he said. "You have impeccable taste as always."  
  
She held out her hand and allowed the early morning sun to reflect off the diamond as she admired it.  
  
"Now I can at last say I really am your wife." she said happily.   
  
"You mean you weren't before and I could have gotten out of this?" he asked jovially raising his eyebrows. "I wish you would have said so earlier."  
  
"Of course I'm your wife." she frowned. "This just makes things … I don't know…. real for me."  
  
"Real?" he joked picking up Lucy and screwing up his nose. "Now this is real. No wonder she was so quiet through all this."  
  
"I changed her last time" she protested. "It's your turn."  
  
"Is that so?" he grinned continuing to hold her out towards Tin-Tin.  
  
"Yes that's so but as usual you're trying to find a way to get of out it." she retorted getting out of bed and taking the baby from him. "Don't worry Lucy Josephine, I'll do it."   
  
Alan watched the two of them re-enter the nursery feeling well pleased with himself. He changed his clothes and straightened the bed feeling satisfied he had put real happiness on her face for the first time since their marriage. It made all of this worthwhile.  
  
As he combed his hair she sailed past him with her nose in the air.  
  
"Come on Lucy ignore Daddy. I'll take you downstairs to make some breakfast before he can go changing his mind and forgetting he asked me to marry him. Your Daddy has one heck of a bad memory when it suits him.   
  
Alan laughed but then paused for a few moments to ponder if he had now finally rectified things. His eyes wandered in the direction of the nursery and what he had stored there. He still had something else to surprise her with before he felt he had made it up to her properly.  
  
"I won't be changing my mind about you Tin-Tin." he murmured." I can guarantee you that."  
  
It had been a perfect start to a very special day.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Virgil Tracy rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee and watched his red-haired brother circling a toy plane in the air. He swore Gordon was going through a second childhood since they'd had the baby in the house.  
  
"Hey Lujo check this out." he enthused. "This is your Uncle V out on rescue. Rough ride huh! Now you know how Uncle Gordon feels! Uh oh…he forgot to fuel up again…"  
  
With a huge sweep he circled the plane over the baby's head and pretended to crash land it into her chest. Lucy's brown eyes widened and she grinned widely before laughing out loud.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Virgil. "Don't go saying things like that about my piloting skills. She's impressionable at that age."  
  
"Virgil did you hear her just now?" Gordon asked excitedly. "She laughed for me. She hasn't done that before."  
  
"She laughed AT you don't you mean." Virgil sniffed. "And you watch out if Grandma hears you calling her Lujo again. You know how much she hates to hear her called that. Her name is Lucy Josephine."  
  
Gordon picked her up and held her above his head. She put her plump little fingers in her mouth and giggled happily at the attention.  
  
"But you don't hate me calling you that do you? It doesn't matter what Grandma thinks. What's that? You love it when Uncle Gordie plays with you? Of course you do. You want me to do it again? OK here we go! Hey look at you Lujo! You fly better than Uncle V."  
  
Virgil frowned as Gordon held her up in the air again and she squealed with excitement.  
  
"Settle down Gordon. You'll over excite her soon and then she'll be screaming the place down like she did the last time you played with her."  
  
Gordon shrugged and kissed Lucy firmly on the cheek before swinging her on to his hip.   
  
"That's when I give you to Uncle Scott hey precious girl!" he said tousling her chestnut curls.  
  
Scott looked up from his newspaper absently, his mind thousands of miles away.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gordon shook his head. Scott had been extremely quiet and distant again since returning from his monthly visit to New York. It was more than obvious to all of them that he had something on his mind. He had been acting like that for nearly five months now.   
  
Gordon shook his head at his brother.  
  
"Nothin' Scott. Go back to dream world where you've been hibernating since you got home last week."  
  
Scott gave him a disgruntled look.  
  
"Don't you go giving her to me if she's about to start up." he warned. "I mean it."  
  
Gordon held Lucy at an arms' length.  
  
"You hear that? Uncle Scott doesn't love my little baby. You know his trouble? He's too tense!"   
  
Scott frowned.  
  
"Don't say that. I do love her and I am not tense. I just don't want you to give her to me in the same state you did last time."  
  
"Why? You're supposed to be able to handle an emergency." Gordon grinned.  
  
"That was not an emergency Gordon." Scott re-iterated returning to his paper. "It was an all-out disaster. I'd rather save a hundred people single handed than have to calm that little girl down again after playing with you. Last time I had to get Grandma to take her off me before she screamed the place down she was in such a state."   
  
"Trust Grandma to have to save your ass." Gordon winked. "Fancy being unable to cope with a baby!"  
  
"ME???????" Scott snapped refusing to discuss the matter further. "What about YOU?"  
  
"Come on Lujo." Gordon grinned kissing her cheek. "Uncle Scott's a no-go at the moment. Let's go and see if Mommy and Daddy are finished saying goodbye yet. What's that you're saying now? You don't want to watch that mush? Yeah, I don't blame you baby girl. Sickening hey? "   
  
Virgil laughed and watched his eldest brother with interest as Gordon carried Lucy through into the kitchen. Scott had something on his mind all right. He was looking idly at the pages of the newspaper but he certainly wasn't reading anything.   
  
"Hey Scott." he said lightly. "Aren't you finding it kind of hard to read that newspaper?"  
  
"No why? Don't you start on me too Virgil." Scott warned. "I'm just fine thank you."  
  
Virgil shrugged.  
  
"Well I dunno. I was never good at reading things upside down that's all."  
  
Scott reddened as Virgil began to laugh. He threw the paper to the floor in frustration and folded his arms.  
  
"I've got things on my mind Virg." he said defensively.  
  
"Such as?" Virgil enquired with interest.  
  
"Never you mind what." Scott replied cautiously. "I learnt a long time ago not to trust my little brothers with anything."  
  
Virgil leaned forward eagerly prepared to listen.  
  
"I'm not your little brother. I'm your best friend Scott. Come on. It sounds intriguing. You know you can trust me."  
  
Scott looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure I can trust you best friend. Who told Grandma about the missing piece of pie yesterday?"  
  
"She was going to ask me who took it anyway." Virgil said defensively. "I had to tell her the truth."   
  
"Virg, I know what a hopeless liar you are and that's why it's best I don't tell you. If anyone asked you about this I don't want you to be in a position where you knew the truth to tell. I can't afford for you to tell anyone around here anything."   
  
All frivolity had now left Virgil Tracy's voice and he looked at his brother seriously. This was obviously important to him.  
  
"I won't say anything Scott if you want to confide in me." he said. "Honest."   
  
Scott looked at his younger brother carefully. He knew he was more than trustworthy. But this was important to him. He'd have to think about it a little longer before confiding in anyone.  
  
He rose from his seat on the couch and strode towards the door.  
  
"It's almost time for me to leave with Alan and Brains for the Space Station." he said " I'd better push off. Dad will be looking for me."  
  
"Scott!" Virgil exclaimed disappointed. "I said I wouldn't say anything. Why won't you trust me?"  
  
Scott looked over his shoulder and viewed his brother silently.   
  
Virgil frowned. It was obvious he wasn't going to say anything.   
  
"You know your problem Scott?" he asked as the silence between them continued.  
  
"I didn't know I had a problem." Scott replied dryly. "But since you say I do what is it?"  
  
"You're too much like Dad sometimes for your own good you know." Virgil said candidly.  
  
"That could be construed as a compliment you know." Scott shrugged.   
  
"It wasn't meant to be a compliment." Virgil shot back. "Hiding your feelings from people who care about you is not healthy big brother."  
  
"I'll keep your wisdom in mind little brother." Scott retorted as he saw his Father beckoning him into the lounge for his final instructions. "I assure you I'm fine. See you in a few hours."  
  
Virgil shook his head as the eldest Tracy brother turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Who was he kidding?  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Josie Tracy frowned suspiciously at the white box handed to her by her Grandson only half an hour before. It was a large white box tied with a gold ribbon and he had left her on her honour not to open it before she gave it to Tin-Tin.  
  
"I mean it Grandma." Alan had warned. "Not even a peek. Swear to me on your honour ma'am."   
  
"On my honour indeed." she said under her breath. "What sort of person does that Grandson of mine think I am?"  
  
She picked up the box and shook it.   
  
"Hmmm." she thought. "I wonder what it is. It's more than likely that French Collection she's been hankering after for the past two weeks. Then again she's been hinting about a black leather coat she saw in that designer catalogue too. He's probably gone out and gotten her both knowing him. What I would like to know is why all the secrecy and sneaking about?"   
  
"Why couldn't Alan give this to her himself?" she asked loudly  
  
"Mother, he probably knows the girl would appreciate a surprise." Jeff Tracy replied without looking up from his desk where he awaited Thunderbird Three's impending blast off. "It is their wedding anniversary in case you've forgotten."  
  
Josie continued to shake the box.  
  
"He already gave her that huge diamond ring she was displaying over breakfast Jeff." she replied.   
  
"I think it's fair to say she deserves to be spoiled a little after the year she's had." he said. "It's nice to think Alan would do that for her."  
  
"Well he should have given her this at the same time as the ring instead of having me doing it for him."   
  
Jeff Tracy shook his head at his mother. She was simply incorrigible.   
  
"Well I'll deliver it for you if you like." he offered. "I want to spend some time with the little one today so I'm more than happy to do it if you don't want to."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want to do it Jeff. I just want to know why all the secrecy?" she persisted.  
  
"Oh Mom for goodness sake. Alan more than likely realises she'll be feeling a bit low with him having to leave on their anniversary and wants to cheer her up with something nice. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Josie gave him a sniff of disapproval.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with that but as usual who's responsible for her feeling low then? Jeff, surely you could have delayed Alan's rotation by one day so they could be together today of all days."  
  
  
  
"Mother …" he sighed. "I'm not starting up with you about this and I mean it. The rotation is due and John needs to be relieved. Alan knows that and so do you."  
  
"Humph … and you're wondering why a little girl needs cheering up with material things. It would be pretty obvious to anyone with half a heart that those two would want to doing some good old fashioned loving on the night of their anniversary."   
  
"I thought you of all people would have noticed they were both late for breakfast this morning "he said, raising his eyebrows. "From that I can safely gather the loving has been well and truly taken care of already. Not that it's any of our business anyway."   
  
"No it's not our business … but nevertheless …"  
  
Jeff Tracy laughed but immediately diverted his attention as the sound of the huge engines of Thunderbird Three blasting off returned him to his work.  
  
"Mom … keep quiet a moment will you. Just deliver the box for Alan. And remember you're on your honour."  
  
Josie glared at her son and reddened.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means your Grandson knows what you're like." he replied. "Base to Thunderbird Three. Alan you are clear for lift off."  
  
"Oh? What am I like then?" she retorted forgetting he was in the middle of operations.  
  
"FAB Dad." replied Alan's businesslike voice. "And by the way if Grandma's next to you remind her she's on her honour with that box will you."   
  
Jeff tried not to laugh at the impeccable timing of his youngest son.  
  
He looked at his mother's astounded face.  
  
"Do I have to say anything further?" he asked.  
  
Josie glared at him, grabbed the box and left the lounge room in a huff.  
  
"No thank you. I think you've said quite enough Jeff Tracy." she snapped. "I'll be with Tin-Tin if you're wanting me."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She stood forlornly on the balcony of their apartment holding Lucy in her arms. She had already heard the roar of the engines.  
  
Any minute now she expected to feel the power of Thunderbird Three as it lifted off on its way to Thunderbird Five. She'd seen it leave many times before but she didn't want to see it today. She didn't want him to leave her. Finally the inevitable happened and her gaze shifted upwards as the massive rocket ship launched from its silo deep within the earth on its way into space.  
  
She looked at Lucy whose gaze was also transfixed on the rocket ship as it hurtled into the sky.   
  
"There goes Daddy Lucy." she whispered clasping her baby daughter close to her body and biting her lip. "We're going to miss him."  
  
She felt her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Bye Alan." she mouthed silently.  
  
They continued to watch until the massive red craft disappeared from view and a tranquil silence again fell over Tracy Island. The silence became deafening as she continued to stand there, driving home the fact he was gone again and she had been left alone for another month.  
  
And alone on her wedding anniversary.  
  
"It's for the good of the world." she tried to tell herself as she started to cry. "But sometimes I wish the world would look after itself and let me be with Alan."  
  
Lucy, almost by instinct seemed to pick up her mother's negative thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Tin-Tin's shoulder. After a few minutes she put her thumb in her mouth and began to grizzle.  
  
"I know baby." she soothed stroking her curls as the tears ran down her face. "You're tired of Daddy leaving you too. Daddy missed seeing you roll yourself over last time he went away didn't he? And this month you look like you'll sit up and he's going to miss that too."  
  
Her unhappiness escalated as she compared his future rotations with Lucy's expected milestones.  
  
"And he won't see you crawl or walk for the first time either if you do those things on schedule. That'll just break Daddy's heart."  
  
Lucy's tired grizzle had now turned into loud and unhappy crying and Tin-Tin knew she had to stop feeling sorry for herself and attend to her.  
  
With a huge sigh of misery she left the balcony and went inside the apartment to find her bottle. She opened the small refrigerator to see Alan had made four new bottles of formula for Lucy before he left. A note was secured to one.   
  
"Only thirty days. Miss you already. Alan."  
  
"Only thirty days." she said quietly as the bottle heated. "That's not so long. It will go fast around here with the rescues."  
  
However as she set herself on the bed to feed her daughter, her emotions literally overcame her and she dissolved completely.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she choked as she began to sob. "Thirty days without Alan to help me with Lucy will feel like forever."  
  
A brisk knock on the door forced her to pull herself together. She bit her lips tightly and tried to calm down.  
  
"Ummm ... please give me a minute," she blubbered. "I'm in the middle of feeding Lucy."  
  
The door opened regardless. Josie Tracy had heard her crying and had no intention of waiting to be invited inside.   
  
"What in the blazes are you doing up here carrying on like there's no tomorrow young lady?" she demanded. "Anyone would think the world was coming to an end the way I heard you crying just now."  
  
Tin-Tin looked at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to hear me Mrs. Tracy." she sniffled still trying to calm herself down.  
  
"It's Grandma." she corrected her.  
  
"I'm sorry ... Grandma." she whispered starting to cry again. "I don't mean to cry. I know he has to go. It's ..."  
  
Josie put down the white box she carried and came to sit next to Tin-Tin on the bed. She put a concerned arm around her shoulders.   
  
"It's what sweetie?" she asked gently "You tell Grandma how you feel. It won't seem so bad then."  
  
Tin-Tin looked at the caring face of the elderly woman.  
  
"It's nothing." she said finally, lowering her head. "I'm acting like a child."  
  
"Sweetie there's nothing childish about wanting the man in your life to be with you on your wedding anniversary." Josie said candidly. "I'd have cried too if Grant left me alone on the most important day of the year. Not that he ever did that of course."   
  
"Mrs. Tracy ..."  
  
"It's Grandma." she corrected her again.  
  
"Grandma." she repeated. "I know John has to be relieved and he's done so much for us already. Alan and I both accepted he had to go today but you see we had planned to spend the day together before he left. Then Mr. Tracy said yesterday he had to go early to take Brains up to check a fault in the com-link. We were so disappointed our plans were ruined. I know it can't be helped but it's made my wedding anniversary feel just like my wedding. That felt like it never really happened."  
  
Josie patted her arm reassuringly.  
  
"Don't you worry sweetie. It happened all right. You only have to look at the beautiful ring on that finger of yours to know it did."  
  
Tin-Tin nodded and dropped her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry to sound like I'm complaining."  
  
"I think that little miss is just about done there now." Josie observed as Lucy slept peacefully in Tin-Tin's arms with the bottle still in her mouth.  
  
Tin-Tin nodded. Josie held out her arms to take her.  
  
"Here," she said. "I'll put her down. I've been told by my Grandson to give that box over there to you after he took off. You'd best open it as believe it or not I'm on my honour to only let you do it."  
  
"For me?" she asked with surprise. "He already gave me the ring."  
  
"Just you watch out it isn't ticking then if you aren't expecting anything." Josie cautioned. "I've long since been wary of packages from my two youngest Grandsons. You know how those two love to play practical jokes."  
  
"He wouldn't play a joke on me today would he?" she frowned.  
  
"He knows you need cheering up." Josie warned. "Remember he might have grown up a lot but he's still Alan Tracy."  
  
Tin-Tin knew she was right. Alan still tended to revert back to playing jokes on her when he thought she needed to smile. During her first course of speech therapy he had purchased a book of lame jokes for her to practice reading aloud. He hid all of her other books so she was left with no other option but to use the joke book. The jokes were dreadful but they made the two of them laugh and forget her struggle to regain her health for a while.   
  
"Maybe I'd better not open it then." she said hesitantly.  
  
Josie became agitated.  
  
"No of course you must open it dear!" she exclaimed in a dismayed tone " I need ... err you need to see what is inside don't you?"  
  
She smiled and slid off the bed and picked up the package.  
  
"Yes I do." she said. "I'll wait for you to put Lucy down Mrs. Tracy and you can help me open it."  
  
Josephine Tracy berated her before turning and entering the nursery with the baby.  
  
"You call me Mrs. Tracy one more time and I'll be more than helping you open that box young lady. For the last time you remember you are a member of this family and I want you to call me Grandma. You got that?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tin-Tin replied sheepishly. She knew right then and there she had better get it right from now on. Josephine Tracy always meant every word she said.   
  
She looked at the box. It certainly looked interesting. She wondered what it contained.  
  
"If it isn't a joke ... and I'm sure it's not because Alan knows I'd be upset, it could be that French collection I really wanted. No ... he paid thousands for the ring. I can't expect he'd buy that too."  
  
"Well ... I don't think you'll be hearing from that young lady for a few hours." Josie said briskly as she left the nursery. "She's out like a light in there. Didn't she have her sleep this morning?"  
  
"No she didn't." Tin-Tin giggled remembering Alan's foiled love-making attempt. "She absolutely refused to settle for us."  
  
"Mmmm. That I have no doubt" Josie acknowledged wondering why Tin-Tin would be giggling. "That little girl is just as headstrong and stubborn as her Grandmother used to be."  
  
Tin-Tin smiled at the observation. Lucy was just as stubborn as her Father was too. It obviously ran in the family!   
  
"You really do believe Lucy is like Alan's mother don't you Grandma?" she asked intently.   
  
Josie's eyes lit up.   
  
"Oh my yes. She's like her all right. ...like two peas in a pod. "she began."My Jeff always summed Lucille up very well when he raved on about her to his Father and me and I think the same applies to my great grand-daughter. Pretty curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. Long fingers and a smile made in heaven. Intelligent and funny. And spirited. "I like spirit in a woman." Jeff used to say. "And Lucy Evans has got it."  
  
Tin-Tin she tried to picture a young Jeff Tracy head over heels in love. Somehow it was a very hard vision for her to see. But his description of Lucille certainly matched Lucy Josephine.  
  
"Mr. Tracy would have grown up with spirit wouldn't he Grandma?" she asked with interest. "He had you."  
  
"Me?" Josie asked raising her eyebrows. "Not in those days young lady. I was Grant Tracy's wife. Grant was one hell of a wonderful man but his woman didn't have spirit when she was around him ... well not too much anyway. If I stepped out of line the Tracy temper would well and truly flare up. I knew my place but I must admit when it was needed I still said my piece nevertheless. I always have."  
  
Tin-Tin nodded in agreement  
  
"You most certainly have Grandma."  
  
Josie patted her hand.  
  
"I always knew you and I would have an affinity with each other when my Grandson fell in love with you. Your Alan is exactly the same as my Grant. Both of them nothing but trouble, terrible tempers and extremely hard to handle. Despite it mighty fine Tracy men and wonderful Fathers to their babies. "  
  
The two of them looked fondly at each other.  
  
"That just about describes Alan all right." Tin-Tin agreed. "Especially the part about the temper."  
  
"Well the temper certainly describes Grant too. Lord that man was a volcano." Josie shuddered and looked on with approval as Tin-Tin began to brighten. "Now don't you feel better after talking for a bit instead of crying about things you know you can't change?"   
  
"Yes ma'am. I do." she admitted. "Thank you."  
  
"Now for goodness sake open that box before I die guessing." Josie insisted.  
  
Tin-Tin undid the ribbon and struggled a little with the lid of the box. The box was tightly packed and refused to surrender its contents easily.  
  
"I really hope this isn't a joke." Tin-Tin sighed. "I'm not in the mood for it Alan."  
  
However her eyes widened as the lid came off and she surveyed the contents in deathly silence. The designer label was uppermost.  
  
Her face paled.  
  
French collection?   
  
No.  
  
Designer coat?   
  
No.  
  
"Oh Grandma." she breathed hardly able to speak. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Josie tried to look like she knew but in the end she had to shake her head stupidly.  
  
"Something mighty darned expensive by the look of it." was all she could think to say.  
  
"It's ... oh Alan...why..."  
  
She began to cry. Josie looked with confusion towards the box as she gathered the distraught young woman into her arms.  
  
"Oh dear; come on now. Don't start crying again sweetie. What's inside that's upset you so? Surely Alan didn't mean for you to get yourself in a state over a silly gift, joke or not."  
  
"Grandma ... it's ... it's not a gift ma'am. It's... a wedding dress... made by my favourite Designer." she gulped.   
  
A wedding dress? Josie Tracy frowned. What was her Grandson doing buying Tin-Tin a wedding dress a year after the fact? Had that boy completely lost his grip on things? Buying a wedding dress for a girl who never got to wear one certainly wasn't funny.  
  
"Why would he buy you such a thing." she demanded preparing to be cross. "If he thinks this is a joke he's certainly got some fast explaining to do to me."  
  
Tin-Tin took out the dress.  
  
"It's the one." she breathed as she carefully examined the beading and held it up against herself. "It's exactly the one. It's the right size and everything."  
  
"There's a card in there." Josie pointed out in a disgruntled tone . "You'd best be reading it to find out what that young man has to say for himself before I get my hands on him. He's lucky those communications are down in Thunderbird Five right now."  
  
Tin-Tin opened the envelope. In it was another hand-written letter.  
  
"Hi baby-girl.   
  
Surprise!   
  
I bet you think I'm crazy buying this for you don't you? Well I am but I really want you to have it. This beautiful dress is so you and I'm sorry you didn't get to wear it on our wedding day. You would have looked like a princess in it and you know you've always been my princess.  
  
Tin-Tin I've been thinking about things and it worries me Lucy wont' get to see what a beautiful bride her mommy was when she asks to see what you looked like on your wedding day. She'll ask me why and I don't want my little girl to know we didn't have a decent wedding because she was on the way. I don't want her to think her Daddy wasn't perfect. She'll find that out soon enough.  
  
"I've been talking to your Father and he thought you might like to have some fun today and spend some time doing your hair and makeup like you wanted it to be on our wedding day. Like me, he wants you to put the dress on. Virgil's agreed to take some photographs for me. If you look in Lucy's room behind the boxes in the closet you'll find the veil and shoes too and some other things I'd rather you didn't show to Grandma.  
  
By the way Grandma I know you're there right now with Tin-Tin. I know you can't help yourself. Please don't ask Tin-Tin to show you what I left in the closet for her. It's kind of private.   
  
Anyway since I can't be with you tonight when I want to be, Dad's agreed for us to use the frequency in Thunderbird Five for as long as we like. Please wear the dress when you call me tonight. I'd really like to look at my beautiful bride even though it's a year too late and we are so far apart right now. I really want to see what you would have looked like baby if I'd given you the chance.   
  
Thunderbird Five communications should be back up around seven tonight. Call me on frequency five as soon as you can after that.  
  
  
  
I love you.   
  
Alan."   
  
"Well?" Josie Tracy enquired craning her neck. "What's that young rascal got to say for himself?"  
  
Tin-Tin handed her the letter, forgetting he had made reference to his Grandmother in it. She started crying again. Josie's eyes scanned the letter carefully and her mouth pursed with disapproval.  
  
"I knew Jeff knew something about all this." she said in a disgruntled tone. "Humph... and Virgil ... and Kyrano. How is it then I was left out of the loop?"   
  
Her face softened. She was glad they were all doing something nice for this delightful girl.  
  
"Alan's a good boy sweetie." she said gently as she folded the letter and handed it back. "He's trying very hard to make you happy. You make the most of it now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." she sniffed.   
  
Josie began to pace the room, suddenly placing herself in charge of matters and planning a flurry of activity.  
  
"Well then ... you'll need a baby sitter while you get yourself ready for the photographs. I'll send one of her Uncles up. And I think Kyrano should dress up as well. If he does, it's only fitting Jeff does the same ... and the rest of us. Goodness I'll have to press Jeff's black suit. What about a wedding cake for one of the shots. I'd better organise something simple. Tin-Tin there's so much I have to do. You must excuse me dear. I have to be off to sort myself out."   
  
With that she turned and moved towards the door of the apartment.  
  
"But before I do I'm going to chew a few conspiring ears around here," she added with fake disapproval as she left. "All I can say is there'd better not be anything else going on I don't know about."  
  
Tin-Tin fingered the dress as she now sat alone. She guessed she could do what Alan wanted. It might even be fun. If they all dressed up and had photographs taken it stood to reason Lucy would never know the start she had in life.   
  
But despite Alan's good intentions someone would be missing from the photographs. Someone Lucy would miss and notice immediately.  
  
Her Daddy.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He put down his holdall in the Lounge room and wearily embraced his Grandmother. She knew this one needed her the most and she always took the time to be there when he returned.  
  
"You're looking thin John." Josie observed with concern looking up into his exhausted blue eyes. "Have you been eating right up there?"  
  
John gave his grandmother a tired smile and held her close to his chest. It was so good to touch another human being again and feel warmth and love. He held her in silence for a long time and Josie felt the urgency in his body for emotional release. She allowed him to hold her tightly as she had done many times before. Then she demanded,  
  
"Well have you son?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I've just been too worn out to prepare anything these past few days that's all. The last week before rotation is always hard."  
  
"Mmmm… we'll see about that Johnny. Has your brother settled in all right up there?"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Brains and the two of us did a few hours on the com-link. We left to Alan to finish it off. I feel bad it's his wedding anniversary and he had to relieve me Grandma. I could have waited another day if he'd asked me."  
  
Josie shook her head.  
  
"Don't you be feeling bad about that John. You've done more than enough for your brother. Now come into the kitchen with me and I'll make you something before you fade away before my very eyes."  
  
John nodded. It was so good to be home amongst his family again. He followed his Grandmother into the kitchen and perched himself in front of the bench. He watched her make him a sandwich and coffee marvelling at the simple pleasures in life which surrounded him; a new cake she had baked; a vase of flowers nearby.   
  
"Here" she said as she handed him the plate. "Eat this. You're not getting up from here until you do."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." John grinned taking a bite. "So where's Dad?"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." she admonished him. "You're in civilised company. Your Father? Closeted up in the round house with two of your brothers doing goodness knows what. They're not to be disturbed anyway whatever it is. No doubt a meeting about something new he's planning."  
  
John shrugged. That must have been where Scott and Brains were headed. Scott had mumbled something to Brains about his Father needing his expertise today.   
  
"So Grandma what else has been happening around here?" he asked with interest.  
  
Josie narrowed her eyes as she assessed her middle grandson carefully. John watched her for a few minutes and allowed an amused look to steal over his features.   
  
"What Grandma?" he asked hardly able to contain himself. "Why are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"You answer me this truthfully as God is your witness John Glenn Tracy. Do you know anything?"  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"About the photographs Virgil's been asked to take.."  
  
"What photographs?" he asked in a bored voice. "Boy this sandwich sure is good Grandma."   
  
"I told you not to talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Sorry Grandma."  
  
Josie relaxed. No, he seemed innocent enough. She guessed he should be too after a month of seclusion in space.  
  
"Is your good suit pressed John?"  
  
"Why? What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Tin-Tin's having wedding photographs taken later today."  
  
John allowed his face to show his complete bewilderment. Things were never ordinary around here but this time Grandma had really lost the plot.  
  
"Wedding photographs?" he exclaimed. "It's a bit late for that don't you think Grandma? Besides Alan isn't even here remember? Hang about…oh no ... Grandma you're not expecting me to do some faceless shots and pretend to be Alan are you?"  
  
Josie Tracy paused for a moment. Now there was a good idea. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
  
At John's wide-eyed look of disbelief she shook her head.  
  
"No child of course not. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Well why the suit then?"  
  
"I told you already. Weren't you paying attention? You have to wear your suit for the photographs."  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me that I haven't got a clue what you're talking about ma'am?"   
  
John swallowed his coffee and rinsed his plate before kissing his Grandmother on the cheek.  
  
"Grandma, thanks for the snack but I'm in need of a darned good sleep. I'm sure this conversation will make sense to me after I wake up because it sure as heck doesn't at the moment. See you in a few hours."  
  
As he headed in the direction of his room Josie called after him to check his suit before he went to bed.  
  
"And your good white shirt." she added as John Tracy laughed to himself and continued upstairs.  
  
He loved his Grandmother with a passion but sometimes he felt that woman was absolutely crazy.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Alan Tracy swore loudly as he jammed his finger in the communications equipment. He stood up and shook his finger vigorously in a vain attempt to stop it throbbing.   
  
He uttered the words again. It still hurt but he sure felt better for saying it.  
  
"That's the only good part of being alone here." he said out loud. "I can say what I like up here and not get "the look" to warn me I have to mind myself."   
  
Not only did he get the look, he mused. He also got more than he bargained for if Grandma was involved.  
  
Alan allowed his mind to wander back when he and Gordon were children and their Grandmother caught the two of them behind the wall in the far corner of their old home in Boston trying to outdo each other in the profanity stakes. He'd lost count of the number of times the two of them had been herded inside the house to have their mouths soaped for their behaviour. It was always preceded by "the look" from Grandma and ended with a strict lecture on being gentlemen.   
  
These days Tin-Tin gave it to him when he let fly.   
  
"Alan please don't say words like that in front of Lucy Josephine." she would reproach him. "She's a little girl and she shouldn't be hearing that from her Father." she would say.  
  
When he tried to justify himself she would give him "Grandma's look". He was sure his Grandmother had taught it to her and brazenly said so. Tin-Tin stood her ground and said he had better watch himself as Grandma had taught her a great many things and most of them were about how to handle him.  
  
"You end up like my Grandma, Tinarda Jane Tracy and I swear I'm outta here." he had threatened trying to keep a straight face as he glared at her. As usual he couldn't even pretend to be angry with her for more than ten seconds and both of them fell into hysterics at the thought of her ever being like Josie Tracy.  
  
"The world isn't ready for two Grandmas." Alan had laughed. "I don't even think it's ready for the one it's got."  
  
"Me either." she had giggled. "Imagine Mr. Tracy if he had two of her."  
  
His smile faded even though he contemplated how happy he was as a married man and how madly in love he still was with Tin-Tin.   
  
He worried if she was all right and how she was coping with the baby. Lucy could be difficult sometimes despite her sweet nature and beautiful smile.  
  
He wondered if she had liked the wedding dress and the intimate "surprise" he had left her in Lucy's room.  
  
He hoped she hadn't opened the surprise with Grandma around. He knew he'd be getting more than his mouth soaped if she did.  
  
He wished he could turn on the frequency to talk to her however his Father's directions were clear. The link was to stay down until he had finished work in Thunderbird Five and Brains had returned to Tracy Island and finished the required work at the other end.   
  
"The new transmission is to be trialled at seven o'clock." he had said emphatically. "If it works you'll be able to talk to Tin-Tin in private as long as you want without interrupting the rest of the frequencies."  
  
He looked at the clock showing Tracy Island time. She would be calling him at seven o'clock and it was now a little after three.  
  
Work would kill the time he supposed. He resigned himself again to his loneliness with thoughts of Tin-Tin uppermost in his mind. His thoughts were periodically interrupted by the throbbing of his finger.  
  
However one thing alone stood out in his mind.  
  
  
  
He hoped she would be wearing the dress when he called.  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Note - Well one chapter and the epilogue to go. A wonderful ending to this very long story!   
  
NEXT CHAPTER - THE FINAL COMMITMENT - PART TWO - A VERY SPECIAL DAY - PART 2  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	22. CHAPTER 14 THE FINAL COMMITMENT A VERY S...

Author's Note -The name of the final chapter has so far spoken for iteself.. It's a very special day on Tracy Island. . mcj.   
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN - THE FINAL COMMITMENT - A VERY SPECIAL DAY - PART 2  
  
As usual she wasn't making this easy for him and he was certain she was doing it to him on purpose. She knew he could never change a diaper properly no matter how brilliant he was at everything else and however many sons they had. It was quite simply beyond him.  
  
"Jeff, you're absolutely hopeless." she used to laugh as one of his usual dreadful attempts fell off. "I keep telling you sweetie, you have to stop playing with the baby and keep him still."  
  
Well he wasn't playing with her. He was sure she was simply testing him out to see if he remembered what she'd told him as she wriggled about trying to roll over on to her stomach as he was changing her.  
  
"I swear you're only doing this to spite me Lucy." he said in a frustrated voice as he turned her back to face him. "How about giving Grandpa a break huh?"   
  
The baby girl fixed her eyes on her Grandfather and gave him a cheeky almost knowing smile. She flailed her arms at him and her brown eyes sparkled as they met his. Her smile simply melted his heart.  
  
"You're just teasing me now aren't you my little princess." he grinned as he tickled her tiny feet. "Yes you are Miss Lucy … yes you are."   
  
She giggled and kicked her legs energetically making his task even harder.  
  
He began to laugh happily as it became more and more obvious she wasn't going to let him improve his amateur standing in the diaper stakes.  
  
Jeff leaned forward and swept her up into his arms and hugged her close to him. His lips gently brushed the distinctive strawberry mark behind her ear. As he expected, the diaper fell to the floor.  
  
"Happy now?" he admonished her as he bent down to pick it up. "You're a naughty girl Lucy Josephine just like both your namesakes."  
  
He pondered for a moment as to who was the most trouble of the two namesakes, his wife or his mother.  
  
No, he decided. His Mother definitely won the stakes hands down in that department. Lucille might have been stubborn and difficult sometimes but his mother was an expert when it came to the trouble stakes. He only had to think about what she was up to at the moment.  
  
She'd stood up earlier today as he and three of his sons were trying to enjoy their lunch by the pool, cleared her throat and started acting like she was in charge of some sort of massive theatrical production. She announced all of them were required to be dressed in a good suit by six o'clock so that they could be photographed down on the beach with Tin-Tin in her wedding dress. She had even bailed Brains up as he tried to catch up on some much needed sleep under the beach umbrella. She warned him he was no exception.  
  
Everyone around the pool, including himself had immediately forgotten about eating and burst into furious protest.  
  
"Now that's taking things way too far Mom." he had frowned. "This just started out as something nice Alan wanted to do for Tin-Tin on their wedding anniversary. Virgil simply offered to help with the photographs. It was in no way meant to be a family affair. Alan only asked for one photograph of Tin-Tin in the dress and one of her Father with her. That's all you're planning to do isn't it Kyrano?"  
  
Kyrano nodded his head politely.  
  
"Indeed that is all Mr. Tracy." he agreed.  
  
"Yeah Grandma." Gordon groaned. "You know how much I hate to wear a suit."  
  
"And I'll have to do John's tie." Scott moaned. "He won't like that or the suit idea." he added as he made reference to his sleeping brother.  
  
"Grandma I have to agree with Dad and the guys." Virgil said carefully. "It's a bit overboard. I only offered to do this for Alan because he was holed up in the space station."  
  
Josephine Tracy placed her hands on her hips and glared around the pool.  
  
"So it's overboard for that sweet little baby girl asleep upstairs to see her two Grandfathers and her Uncles looking half decent in years to come is it? Lord knows I want her to see me with her Mother in her wedding dress. I'm not getting any younger you know and the way the rest of you ignore the subject Tin-Tin might be the only Tracy wife I get to be photographed with before they carry me out."  
  
She saw Scott looking uncomfortable and honed in on him immediately.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked tersely. "You know as well as I do that I'm speaking the truth. You're almost thirty-one now young man."  
  
"But Grandma…" he began.  
  
"Don't interrupt." Josie snapped. "And as for you …" she added spinning around to fix her disapproving eyes on Virgil. "You'll be twenty seven in a few months time too and don't you forget it."  
  
"But Grandma…" Virgil protested.  
  
"Don't you interrupt either. "she flashed. "Don't you boys think for one minute I'm ignorant as to why all of you go flying off spending days on the mainland. It's not to find yourselves a wife that's for sure. And what comes out of that sort of thing? Nothing that's what."  
  
Both Scott and Virgil reddened and looked to their Father for assistance.  
  
"Mom OK!" he interjected. "If it makes you happy we'll put on the suits all right?"  
  
Gordon, Scott and Virgil had all riveted their eyes on him.  
  
"Dad!" they chorused in disgruntled unison. He gave them a look which warned them it was in their best interests to comply.   
  
"Oh man." Gordon complained flopping back into the sun lounge. "I can't believe I have to put on a penguin suit."  
  
Josephine Tracy gave him an icy stare.  
  
"You heard your Father." she warned. "And don't let me see you in any of those loud ties of yours either young man. A simple black tie will be more than sufficient for all of you."   
  
"Black tie? Grandma we'll look like we're all at a funeral." Scott protested.  
  
"If Alan were here he'd probably tell you being married is the same thing." Gordon joked.   
  
"Don't you start with your bachelor nonsense." Josie threatened. "You're another one who spends far too much time on the mainland for your own good young man."  
  
Gordon lowered his head suitably reprimanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he said meekly.  
  
Jeff Tracy grinned as he recalled the looks on his son's faces. Despite everything, none of them were prepared to take on their Grandmother.   
  
He again focussed his attention on the baby girl in his arms who was busying herself exploring his face with her fingers.  
  
"This is all for you young lady." he teased playfully and kissed her hand until she began to giggle again. "All this fuss…Grandpa putting on a suit when you know very well he hates wearing one … all your Uncles dressing up … Grand-dad Kyrano too. My goodness you've turned this house upside down since you've arrived here. Yes you have Lucy Josephine … yes you have …oh no …. Ohhhhhhh… gees Lucy…come on now…you did that on purpose."  
  
At the sound of his dismayed tone, Tin-Tin hurriedly scurried in from the bathroom clad only in a bathrobe with her wet hair puled loosely on top of her head. She was greeted with her Father-in-law standing helplessly in the middle of the room holding his Grand-daughter at arms length and screwing up his nose at his dripping wet shirt.  
  
"Oh Lucy what happened to your diaper?" she gasped in embarrassment as she took the baby from him and looked around for a towel to mop up the damage.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Tracy." she apologised "That's one of your best shirts isn't it?"  
  
"It's OK honey." he smiled tightly. "No harm done. Don't worry about the towel. I'll just go and change it. It's my own fault for not fitting that diaper properly in the first place."  
  
"Oh …" she nodded trying not to laugh as the truth came out. Even she had noticed Jeff Tracy was sadly lacking in that department. Best to try and make him feel better she supposed. "She's a bit of a handful when it comes to the diapering isn't she?" she commented.  
  
"She's a handful full stop." he remarked as he went to leave the room. He saw Lucy turn her head to follow him.  
  
"Yes I mean you." he nodded and then frowned. "And I'll be back in a few minutes to give you your bottle Miss Lucy so you needn't think for one moment you've gotten rid of me with your antics."  
  
She threw him another smile and then fixed her attention on Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin kissed her and lay her down and reached for the discarded diaper.  
  
"Lucy you shouldn't have done that to Grandpa." she said sternly as she pinned the diaper firmly in place.   
  
Lucy smiled and gurgled at her mother, thoroughly enjoying the attention. She loved it when Tin-Tin spoke to her and always made an effort to respond.  
  
"And I know you meant it too." Tin-Tin scolded. "You're as mischievous as your Daddy is. And speaking of Daddy I think you and I will be going on a treasure hunt in a few minutes little girl."  
  
Tin-Tin picked her up and smoothed her curls with her free hand.   
  
"You see Lucy knowing Daddy as I do I'm certain the rest of the boxes he left me aren't going to be where he said they are."   
  
She walked to the closet that ran down one side of the nursery wall. He said the boxes were in there. She opened one door and peered inside.  
  
She shook her head and looked at Lucy.  
  
"See I told you. I knew Daddy would do this. He used to do this to me all the time when we were younger you know. He'd always say something was somewhere it wasn't just to tease me. He liked watching me look everywhere and get cross at him. So … the way I figure it if the two of us look under the spare bed right at the back …yep … just I thought…here they are."  
  
Under the ornate bed that Lucy would eventually occupy as she grew was a long box containing an elaborate veil. A little to the left was a box containing white Italian shoes in the size she took. He had thought of everything.   
  
And more than everything by the look of things.   
  
There was another box there too. No doubt it was the surprise he didn't want his Grandma to see.  
  
She paused for a moment debating whether or not to open it with Alan's Father about to return. She shrugged. It couldn't be that bad. She carried Lucy through to their bedroom and propped her up amongst the pillows on the king sized bed. She opened the box with impatient fingers and looked about for a card before opening the blue tissue paper stuffed inside the box.  
  
Sure enough a card appeared with a simple and clear message.  
  
"June 1 - 8 months and 6 days of waiting."  
  
She blushed as she opened the tissue paper and saw what was inside. She fingered the sheer red material. She could imagine what would go on in these four walls on June 1 if she wore this.  
  
She looked further into the box. What lay underneath was ten times worse.   
  
"Oh Alan." she laughed and shook her head. "You're dreadful sometimes. I'll wear the negligee for you but I'm not wearing those."  
  
She looked at Lucy again; the cause of the foiled love-making attempt that morning. His frustrated words came back to her.  
  
"I can't wait much longer for this Tin-Tin. I'm aching here."  
  
Somehow she figured it wouldn't matter if she wore them or not. He wouldn't take the time to notice.  
  
"I'd better ask Grand-dad Kyrano to take you that night by the looks of things." she said as she pushed the contents back in the box and closed it tightly. "Somehow I don't think Daddy will take too kindly to you interrupting him again Lucy Josephine no matter how much he loves you. If I'm wearing that you'd better be a long way out of earshot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father, are you expecting someone Sir?" Virgil asked as he walked into the lounge room loading film into the camera.  
  
Jeff Tracy frowned and strode to the balcony as he heard the rumble of an approaching aircraft.  
  
"No son." he said uneasily. "No I'm not."  
  
"Dad are we expecting anybody?" Scott enquired anxiously as he too walked onto the balcony.  
  
"Dad said he's not." Virgil replied in a worried voice as he turned to look at his brother. "Heyyy… nice threads Scott."  
  
Scott shot him a glance which clearly indicated he was not impressed with his sarcasm.   
  
"I can't believe I wear to wear this just to please Grandma." he complained. "You really sold us out at lunch time dad."  
  
His Father rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you think I'm happy wearing this either?" he asked indicating the expensive black tuxedo he wore. "I haven't had to wear this thing for nearly eighteen months."  
  
"At least yours fits Dad." Virgil said uncomfortably. "I think I must have put on weight since the last time I wore mine."  
  
He moved his arms forward and felt the coat tighten across his back. Both Jeff and Scott looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Too much of Grandma's home made apple pie Virg that's your trouble." Scott teased. "You should know what happens if you have too many second helpings of that."  
  
Virgil mumbled something about dry cleaners shrinking things before all three of them turned their attention back to the approaching aircraft.  
  
"Looks like they're coming in to land whoever they are." Jeff frowned as he walked towards his desk in the lounge room. "That worries me."  
  
"Hey Father are we…" came John's deep voice as he strode down the stairs.  
  
"No." chorused Scott and Virgil in a bored tone.  
  
John frowned at his two older brothers.  
  
"OK OK. You could have let me finish what I had to say at least before you cut me down in flames." he grumbled.  
  
"Boy I wonder if anyone can tell which Tracy brother is in need of a decent sleep around here." Virgil commented.  
  
John gave him an irritated look.  
  
"Me that's who." he snapped. "I know I'm still tired and I'd be asleep right now if I didn't have to dress up like this for Grandma."  
  
He frowned and looked towards his Father.  
  
"Dad … do we really have to do this?" he protested.  
  
"I'm telling you John I wouldn't be arguing with your Grandmother just now." Jeff Tracy warned. "She's out of control with Tin-Tin wearing that wedding dress."  
  
John sighed.  
  
"If you ask me this whole island is out of control at the moment. Honestly Dad, Tin-Tin in a wedding dress a year after the fact? What's next? Funerals in advance?"  
  
Jeff Tracy laughed.  
  
"It'll be your funeral son if Grandma hears you complaining like that."  
  
Scott looked at his blonde haired brother and how loosely the dark suit hung on his tall, lithe frame.  
  
"Looks like you've lost a bit of weight since you wore that last Johnny." he observed.  
  
John went to pull his belt one notch tighter and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah sure looks that way."  
  
"Unlike old Virg here." Scott laughed and elbowed Virgil in the ribs.  
  
Virgil frowned and said indignantly. "Is that so? Well I notice you're not wearing your usual old favourite. For all I know your suit mightn't fit you either."  
  
"Oh it fits all right." Scott assured him. "Unlike you I stay away from the second helpings."  
  
"So why the new one then? I can't believe you were actually brave enough to go shopping all by yourself." Virgil taunted.  
  
"Yeah well I did and if I'm going to have my photograph taken I may as well look half decent."  
  
"It's certainly classy if nothing else." John acknowledged. "I think your taste is actually improving big brother." he acknowledged.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean wise guy?" Scott frowned.  
  
"It means you can finally select some decent clothing for yourself without asking Tin-Tin to help you." John replied dryly.  
  
  
  
Scott did not divulge that Margo Marin had selected the suit for him. Instead he said in an amused voice.  
  
"Speaking of needing someone to help, I suppose you want me to do that for you hey Johnny?"  
  
John looked down at the black tie he held in his left hand. His blonde eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"No I don't thank you." he sniffed. "I didn't come down here to ask you to do my tie if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Well that's a welcome change then." Scott grinned.  
  
"Is that so?" John replied. "For your information I only came down here to check if we were expecting visitors."  
  
"Yeah well we are by the look of it." Virgil interrupted. "So we'd better help Dad do something about it."  
  
The three brothers walked from the balcony to where their Father sat at his desk. He was talking to someone.  
  
"OK then Hank. You're clear to land." they heard him say tightly. "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Dad?" Scott enquired in a concerned voice.  
  
  
  
"Urgent Company business that absolutely can't wait he says." Jeff Tracy said tensely. "Damn it boys. We'd better move fast. Operation Cover-up on the double."  
  
He flicked a switch on his desk to replace the portraits of his sons dressed in their distinctive International Rescue uniforms with portraits of them in ordinary clothing. He quickly scanned and secured the entrances to the massive International Rescue operations lying silently beneath them.  
  
"Dad how long is Mr. Davies intending to stay?" John enquired as he cross-checked.  
  
"Hank didn't say John." Jeff replied as he too checked and double checked the security of the Thunderbird craft. "It's five thirty now so most likely he'll stay overnight . I'll ask Kyrano to get the guestroom ready."   
  
"But Dad what happens if there's a rescue call?" Virgil asked.  
  
"We'll just have to sit tight this time I'm afraid boys. You all know communications are down until seven o'clock now anyhow." their Father answered. "We'll worry about things if and when we need to after that."  
  
"Father …" Scott began in an agitated tone. "Did Hank say what he wanted to discuss with you Sir?"  
  
Jeff looked at his eldest son and couldn't help but notice how edgy Scott had suddenly become. Of all of his sons, Scott was the easiest for him to read. He was sure it was because they were so alike.  
  
"No son he didn't." he replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Scott shrugged but Jeff Tracy was extremely astute. He knew immediately that Scott was worried about something.  
  
"Errr… no reason Sir. I just wondered if I'd forgotten to do attend to something important in New York last week that's all."  
  
"Well the two of us will know soon enough…" he indicated as the sleek black jet touched down on the runway. "… he's got Kevin Baillie with him."  
  
He watched as all the colour drained out of Scott's face.  
  
"Son?" he asked. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Of course." Scott stammered as thoughts of his agreement with Adelaide Washington reared up in his mind.  
  
Jeff Tracy glanced furtively at his eldest son.   
  
When Scott had to make an effort to retain his usual iron control over his emotions something was up.  
  
Jeff Tracy frowned.   
  
What the heck was going on?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE BRIDE SHE HAD DREAMED TO BE   
  
She would have stood in her Father's apartments and twirled around happily in front of him in her long white dress. The dress was magnificent with its' exquisite beading and long train. It would have been the gown she had requested to be modified after seeing it at the Milan Fashion Show. He had allowed her to engage that Designer in Milan.  
  
His Father had money and money was no option.  
  
He joy would have been complete as she finished her make-up and her Father slipped the special diamond necklace about her throat. It would have been her Mother's necklace. The only thing her mother had left her when she had gone. Her Father had lovingly kept it for her wedding day.  
  
Her face would have been the happiest it had ever been in her life. She would have felt so special.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE BRIDE SHE HAD BEEN ONE YEAR AGO  
  
She wore a dress that had been worn quite a few times before. Her hair was dressed loosely. The only make-up she wore was her signature red lipstick against her deathly pale face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LIFE AS IT NOW WAS  
  
His eyes filled with tears as he sat on his bed and watched her.  
  
He had never seen her look quite as beautiful as she looked right now.  
  
Or as happy.  
  
She smiled and ran her hands over the expensive fabric of the exquisite designer gown as she turned this way and that in front of the large mirror in the bedroom of his apartment.  
  
His mind cast back to a time which hardly seemed that long ago when his five year old daughter had danced about in her pink fairy dress looking at herself in the mirror and admiring how pretty she looked.   
  
"Look Father." she used to say in her sweet little voice. "I'm a beautiful princess."  
  
His welled up eyes threatened to overflow. Even though she was now Alan Tracy's wife, she would always be his beautiful princess.  
  
"Father." she said without looking at him. "Isn't this the loveliest dress you've ever seen?"  
  
She twirled around to face him and was met with his stone faced countenance.  
  
Her face fell.  
  
"Father?" she asked. "Does this displease you?"  
  
He swallowed and shook his head as a stream of tears began to flow down his cheeks.  
  
Tin-Tin looked dismayed and came to sit next to him on the bed. Her delicate musk scent rose to his nostrils as she took his hand and gazed worriedly into his face.   
  
"Are you feeling unwell Father?" she asked. "Is that it?"  
  
He patted her hand with his free one.  
  
"My sweet child, I am not unwell and I am certainly not displeased."  
  
"Then what's wrong Father?" she asked. "Please tell me."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Tin-Tin nothing is wrong. I was simply wishing your Mother was here to see you on this day."  
  
Her own eyes filled with tears. She hadn't thought to want her Mother. She was self sufficient now after years of growing up without her.  
  
"My Mother hardly knew me Father." she said softly. "I have no wish for her to see me. Only you Father."  
  
Kyrano shook his head.  
  
"You must not say that my dear child. Your Mother made a very sad and unfortunate choice in leaving you as she did. She has missed so many special things that the two of us have shared. I feel sorrow for her as I look at you now. You see what I see with my eyes at this moment she will only ever imagine."  
  
Their eyes locked as they silently acknowledged the close and special bond they shared.  
  
"Please stand over near the door for me daughter." he directed quietly. "I would like to take all of you in for my memory."  
  
Tin-Tin walked to the other side of the room and stood near the entrance to the balcony. She was utterly breathtaking.  
  
"You are so beautiful my precious Tinarda Jane. Beautiful on the inside. Beautiful on the outside." Kyrano swallowed. "Even more beautiful right now than your mother."   
  
She lowered her head and blushed.  
  
"Thank you for saying that about me Father. I know how beautiful my mother was from her photograph. "  
  
She was silent for a few moments as she blinked back her own tears.  
  
She raised her eyes to look at Kyrano.   
  
"Even though I know I should be grateful for anything I wish Alan could see me himself Father. It won't be the same on the monitor."   
  
Kyrano went to speak but was distracted by the sound of a plane coming in to land.  
  
They both frowned and looked towards the open balcony.  
  
"Mr. Tracy never said he was expecting someone did he Father?" she asked.  
  
Kyrano looked worried. Normally Jeff Tracy gave him ample notification if he was expecting a guest.  
  
"No my daughter. He did not say anything and that is most unusual."  
  
Tin-Tin walked out onto the balcony which overlooked the tarmac. The sleek black plane was a Tracy corporate jet. Kyrano joined her as the plane came to a stop.  
  
"It appears to be Mr. Davies Father." she observed. "It looks like we will be hosting a guest for the evening."  
  
Her mind became uneasy. That meant "operation cover-up" and all the secrecy that went with it. Secrecy included contact with Thunderbird Five. She dismissed the negative thought from her mind.   
  
"No Mr. Tracy promised me I could talk to Alan." she assured herself. "He won't let me down."   
  
"Mr. Davies must have urgent business to fly all the way from New York unannounced." Kyrano observed. "I will make up the guest room."  
  
He then saw Kevin Baillie's tall distinctive frame leave the aircraft.  
  
"Two rooms as it seems." he corrected himself.   
  
"It must be important business Father." Tin-Tin commented. "That's Mr. Tracy's Senior Attorney isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is. It is obviously a critical legal matter if Mr. Baillie is involved. He deals with only the most important issues in Tracy Enterprises."  
  
Kyrano lifted his wrist communicator to his lips. Jeff Tracy's voice sounded clearly in response.  
  
"Go ahead Kyrano."   
  
"Mr. Tracy I could not help but observe you have visitors." he began. "Are you in need of me sir?"  
  
Jeff Tracy's voice was tense.  
  
"Umm… not yet Kyrano. The boys and myself have things pretty much covered at the moment. However I'd appreciate it if you could serve some drinks out on the balcony in around fifteen minutes."  
  
"Of course Mr. Tracy." he replied. "I will come down presently."  
  
He shut off the communicator and returned his attention to his daughter. Her face had fallen and she fingered the beautiful dress awkwardly.  
  
"Father … forget the photographs." she said with real sadness in her voice. "This will appear silly to Mr. Tracy's colleagues and he may not want them to know about Alan and me not having a proper wedding. I will go back up to my apartment and change to help you with the drinks."  
  
Kyrano shook his head and spoke firmly.  
  
"Tin-Tin, Mr. Alan has asked for photographs of you in your gown. He has also asked for photographs of you and of me. I intend to honour his request daughter and considering what this has cost him and the trouble he has gone to, you have need to honour it too."   
  
"But Father …"  
  
"Daughter…" he interjected once again. "I will handle the guests. You are simply to enjoy the happiness the wearing of this dress gives you. That is what I want and also what Mr. Alan wants."  
  
She gave him a half-smile.  
  
"Thank you Father. Actually I would rather not take it off just yet. It's so lovely."  
  
He watched his only child in silence as she looked at herself again in the mirror. There was something he had wanted to give her for many years and looking at her as she was now he knew it was time. She looked over to find him staring at her once more.  
  
"Father … "she asked uncomfortably. "Why are you staring at me in this way?"   
  
It was his turn to give her a half-smile.  
  
"Tin-Tin." he said motioning her inside. "I would like you to come and be seated child. I have something I wish to give you."  
  
She looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Me Father?"  
  
"Yes my child." he replied.  
  
Silently she complied with his request, seating herself in front of him. Her beautiful dress spread out like a white mantle around her.  
  
He sat in the chair opposite and said nothing.  
  
"Father?" she queried nervously.  
  
He leaned forward and took both of her hands in his. He didn't quite know how to say this to her and the words he had memorised simply would not come out.   
  
"This moment is one for which I have waited for many years my daughter. "he said squeezing her hands lovingly. "Despite this I find what I wish to say to you extremely difficult."   
  
"Father … you know you can say anything to me." she replied.   
  
He closed his eyes. He knew he could but this was not just anything. This was about her Mother.  
  
"Tin-Tin…" he began. "Twenty-two years ago your birth gave me much joy. It was the happiest day of my life."  
  
He swallowed and a painful few minutes of silence followed. Finally he found the courage to continue.  
  
"The depth of my happiness was great and my love for your Mother was very strong. She had given me such a precious and wonderful gift with her body and I was beside myself with joy. "  
  
He paused again and brushed a tear from his eye.  
  
"I gave your Mother a special gift on the day of your birth my child. he continued. "It was something I had hoped she would keep forever to remind her of my love for her."  
  
He paused and shook his head as his normally well-controlled emotions reared up.  
  
"It was a necklace Tin-Tin. A one of a kind piece that cost me all of the saved money I had. I fastened it around your mother's throat as she held your tiny body in her arms."   
  
He faltered again. The pain he felt in his heart was almost too great to continue. However, looking at his precious child, now a Mother herself, his resolve strengthened.  
  
"I thought your mother was happy that day too Tin-Tin." he said. "She promised me she would never allow that necklace to leave her keeping as it would always remind her of the love she had for my humble self."  
  
He toyed with the magnificent diamond ring she now wore on her left hand.  
  
"I was but a simple man in those days daughter; simple and hardworking. I could never afford gifts for your mother such as this token of love Mr. Alan has given you today. All I could offer her was myself and a home to raise my child."  
  
He paused and added agonizingly  
  
"But I made such an effort for her with the necklace."  
  
He fell silent again and felt her hands gently squeeze his in support.  
  
"Tinarda …today …when you look so much like your Mother … I would like to give you a token of my love for you too."  
  
He dropped her hands and reached over to the sideboard where a black velvet box lay.  
  
He opened it and showed her an exquisite gold, jade and diamond necklace.  
  
"Oh Father." she swallowed as tears shone in her eyes. "It's lovely but you should not have spent your money on things for me. I have been burden enough to you over the years."  
  
Kyrano felt his own eyes clouding again.  
  
"Daughter … I did not buy this for you." he said struggling to retain his composure. "This was your Mother's."  
  
Tin-Tin's eyes flew to his.  
  
"It was the only thing she left me that I now have to give you my daughter." he said sadly.  
  
He held out the box for her to take.  
  
"Father…" she gulped as emotion overtook her. "I cannot take this from you."  
  
"Tin-Tin…." he said. "Please … I have kept this for many years waiting for your wedding day. When you married Mr. Alan as you did it distressed me greatly that he did not present you with the opportunity to wear your Mother's necklace. I feel that today you should at least be given that opportunity."  
  
She bit her lip and looked at the gentle features of her Father. His eyes pleaded with her to accept the gift. Without speaking she reached out her hand and took the box from him.  
  
"Father is it your wish that I wear this for the photographs?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Tinarda." he nodded. "It is my wish."  
  
She removed the necklace from the box and as she handled it her thoughts centred on how devastated her Father must have been when her Mother returned it.  
  
"Would you mind fastening it for me Father?" she asked as she placed it around her neck.  
  
"That would give me more pleasure than you know my child." he replied as his eyes brimmed with happy emotion.   
  
As he secured the small gold clasp he looked at the features of the beautiful young woman in front of him; his only daughter and the one he had so nearly lost giving birth to the precious Tracy grandchild. She was everything to him just as Narda had been.  
  
"It looks even more spectacular on you than it did on your Mother," he acknowledged. "Mr. Alan is a very lucky young man."  
  
She bit back tears as she stood up to embrace him.  
  
"Thank you Father," she breathed. "I will treasure this always."  
  
As he squeezed her to his chest, he smelt her beautiful musk fragrance and closed his eyes with happiness. He had raised her from a baby and this was the most joyous day in his life since her birth.  
  
"You are welcome my child." he replied. "Always remember Mr. Alan may love you deeply but he will never love you as much as I do."   
  
He squeezed her tenderly one last time before they broke apart.  
  
"Continue with your preparations for the photographs my child," he said as he released her. "I will attend to the guests and return soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Scott…" boomed the deep voice of Jefferson Tracy.  
  
Scott startled nervously at the sound of his Father's voice. He had observed Hank Davies and Kevin Baillie leave the tarmac and knew they were now on their way up to the villa in the passenger lift. He wished he knew what Kevin Bailie wanted. Thoughts of Adelaide Washington re-surfaced.  
  
"Yes Sir?" he snapped anxiously.  
  
"Son?" Jeff Tracy frowned.   
  
"Sir?" Scott Tracy replied.  
  
"You seem on edge about something son," he observed.  
  
"No Sir not at all." he replied hastily. "I…I just get worried when we have unexpected visitors. You know how it is with the security and all."  
  
Jeff nodded. Of course, that must be why the boy was agitated. Scott was bigger on security than he was when it came to outsiders.  
  
I know what you mean." he replied and then said briskly. "Scott I need you to keep Hank and Kevin entertained for a few minutes when they come in please. I need to have a quick word with your Grandmother."  
  
"Dad?" Scott enquired.  
  
"I don't have time to explain things son. Just get Grandma to come down to the study will you. This won't take me long," he stated as he turned on his heel towards the other end of the villa.  
  
He spun back around. "Oh … and Scott… please see to it that Kyrano organises those drinks will you."  
  
"There is no need Mr. Scott." Kyrano replied as he entered by another door. "I am here to do that now."  
  
Scott nodded as he went to find his Grandmother. "Err… thanks Kyrano. I'll leave you to manage that side of things then."  
  
Josie Tracy came down the Hall a few minutes later wearing her best dress and trying to fasten her pearl necklace.  
  
"What in the blazes does he want me to do for him this time?" she muttered as she scurried towards the study.   
  
She tapped on the closed door and walked inside. Her only son stood looking out the window.  
  
"Jeff what the heck's going on around here?" she demanded. "One minute we're all getting photographs taken with Tin-Tin, the next minute we're faced with the arrival of your corporate jet and racing around the house worrying about security and now you've got me bailed up in here. What are you up to?"  
  
"Shut the door please Mother." he said turning to lean against his desk with his arms folded. "I need you to do something for me and it's not very pleasant I'm afraid."  
  
Josie frowned and folded her own arms.  
  
"And what's that then?" she asked imperiously.  
  
"I need you to give Tin-Tin some bad news," he said with real regret in his voice. "Yesterday I promised Alan that he could use Frequency Five as long as he wanted this evening to talk to Tin-Tin. "   
  
"I know you did," she agreed. "And I'm glad you did too. Tin-Tin was rather upset this morning when he left her alone on her wedding anniversary. When Alan let that snippet of information slip in his note with the wedding dress, her whole face lit up. It was wonderful to see."  
  
"Well don't get too carried away Mother because I can't allow it now." he said apologetically. "I'd like to but I simply can't with both Kevin and Hank here. It's too risky."  
  
It suddenly occurred to Josie that he wanted her to break the news to Tin-Tin.  
  
"You've got to be joking Jeff." she exclaimed. "There is no way in hell I'll be a party to disappointing that little girl now."  
  
"Mother I'm sorry but I'm not joking and I know she'll be disappointed but there is absolutely no scope for contact with Thunderbird Five this evening. I've shut the frequency down totally in case Hank picks up on it. He's an expert in the communications field and I simply can't take the risk."  
  
Josie shook her head at him.  
  
"Jeff… you simply can't ask me to tell Tin-Tin something like that. She's spent all afternoon getting herself ready up there and all she wants is for Alan to see her in her wedding dress. You can't deny her a little bit of happiness today son. She simply won't understand."  
  
He was feeling stressed enough about the unexpected arrival of his Senior Attorney and Hank Davies without getting into an argument with his mother too.  
  
"I'm asking you to help her understand," he snapped without warning. "It's bad enough operations are completely shut down Mother without Tin-Tin having a crisis over something that doesn't really count."  
  
Josie eyeballed him.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that," she said abruptly.  
  
Jeff shook his head. When he became anxious everything he tried to say seemed to come out wrong.   
  
"Mother I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't mean it to sound like that. I know it counts and honestly, if I could do it for her somehow I would. "  
  
He paused as she gave him a disbelieving glare.   
  
"Come on Mom you know I can't." he said defensively. "Now I need to deal with Hank and Kevin and I'd appreciate it very much if you could explain the situation to Tin-Tin for me. She'll understand if it comes from you. She's always been a sensible girl and she more than anyone knows how important security is to all of us."  
  
Josie was furious. For a man who had idolised his wife as completely as he had, he'd certainly lost touch over the years with what was important to a young woman.  
  
"No Jeff. "she thundered walking towards the door. "Contrary to what you think the child won't understand. I don't know how you could even begin to believe she would."  
  
"Mother …I'm sorry but I don't have any choice," he said emphatically.  
  
"Fine then; you don't have any choice and I agree she has to be told. "she snapped. "But if you're happy to disappoint her and break her heart on her wedding anniversary, YOU be the one to stand there and do it!"  
  
With that she slammed the door so hard that the plans on the top shelf of his study moved and fell to the ground.  
  
Jeff Tracy sighed. He now had no option but to tell her himself. He heard Scott conversing with Hank and Kevin in the lounge room as he exited his study. He also heard his Mother's curt reply to their polite enquiries after her health as she stormed past them on her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Well I'm obviously not pushing up daisies if that's what you're asking." she flashed as she barged past them totally disillusioned with her son.  
  
Resignedly he looked in the direction of the passenger lift. He knew he had to do it. He knew she would be sorely disappointed but security had to come first if International Rescue was to remain a secret organisation. He sighed and entered the elevator. He would need to pick his words carefully.  
  
He didn't want to make her cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stood beside the ornate cot and reached forward to quietly adjust the blankets. It was almost as if she knew, Tin-Tin mused. She never slept this long in the afternoons. She smiled devotedly at her baby daughter as she lay sleeping on her side with her thumb in her mouth.  
  
"You're such a good little girl," she thought silently. "You know how important it is to me to look nice for your Daddy tonight and you've let me have all afternoon to do it."  
  
She glanced over at the clock. It was a quarter to six. She guessed she should wake Lucy and feed her so that she settled again by seven o'clock when Alan called but she looked so peaceful that Tin-Tin was loathe to disturb her.  
  
No, she decided as she turned from the cot. Lucy could sleep until she woke. Alan would probably ask to see her anyway.  
  
As she left the nursery and entered her bedroom she heard a discreet knock on the door of the apartment.  
  
"It's most likely my Father," she thought absently as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror.  
  
"Come in." she called.  
  
She heard the door open and close as she adjusted the necklace around her throat. She turned expectantly towards the doorway.   
  
"Did you see to …" she began and then stopped mid-sentence as she saw Jeff Tracy walk into the room. "Oh…I'm sorry Mr. Tracy." she said quickly. "I thought you were my Father."  
  
Jeff Tracy immediately stood still, totally taken back at the sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning. As he stared hypnotically at Tin-Tin, his mind wandered. Only one other young woman had ever looked so utterly magnificent in his memory.  
  
Lucy Evans, the day he took her as his wife.  
  
For a few moments he was speechless as Tin-Tin's beautiful face reminded him of how radiant Lucy had been as her Father gave her hand to him in Paris to have and to hold until death did they part.  
  
"You mind you always love my daughter as I do young fellow." John Evans had warned him. "I'm entrusting her to your care."  
  
And he had loved her for ten wonderful, passionate years with that love bringing five strong young sons into the world.  
  
  
  
He still loved her twenty-two years after death had they parted.  
  
He would always love her until in death they would meet again.  
  
Blinking back his tears he shook his head in awe and whispered breathlessly.   
  
"Oh my, young lady; you are certainly something special in that dress."  
  
She coloured immediately and her hand instinctively moved to her throat to touch the necklace.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Tracy," she replied. "I only said to my Father a short time ago how beautiful it was."  
  
Jeff Tracy continued to stare at the stunning young woman.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the dress honey ... I meant you."  
  
She looked about awkwardly. He had never said anything like that to her before and she didn't quite know what to say in return.  
  
Jeff Tracy sensed her discomfort. Despite her cool confidence in her work she was still a very quiet, shy young girl when it came down it. However he reminded himself that despite her gentle nature she had certainly turned his youngest son around for the better over the past twelve months.  
  
  
  
"My son has much to be grateful for in you Tin-Tin," he said moving forward to embrace her. "And I'm glad he's seen fit to do these special things for you today."  
  
Tin-Tin let out a small sigh of happiness at his words. It had been such a special day today; the romantic proposal before breakfast, the magnificent ring, the gift of the dress, and the final thrill; receiving her mother's necklace. Now all she needed to make the day complete was for Alan to see her, as she would have looked on her wedding day. She wanted to hear him tell her she was really as beautiful as she felt.   
  
Her Father had said it.   
  
His Father had said it.   
  
But she knew her best friend Alan Tracy wouldn't say it unless it was really true.   
  
Jeff released her from his grasp and strode to the window.  
  
She began to worry. This was Jeff Tracy's way. If he had to deliver bad news he always faced the ocean first. He'd done exactly the same thing only yesterday when he called the two of them into his study to inform Alan he wanted him to leave for Thunderbird Five early.  
  
He had begun with a few pleasantries and delivered the blow when he turned from the ocean to face them.  
  
"I know you have plans." he had said. "I also know they are important to you but the upgrade of the communications link is important to International Rescue and it can only happen tomorrow when Brains is available. I'm sorry to do this to the two of you son but you're going to have to change your plans including err... the special ones ... and shove off early. . "   
  
She and Alan had looked at each other in a disappointed silence as he turned back to the ocean.   
  
"I'll make it up to you both I promise." he had said. "Maybe a few days shore leave in a nice hotel when you return huh?"  
  
Alan had placed his arm around her. "It's all right Sir. We don't need the shore leave. I think I've told you the last three times this happened, Lucy doesn't like flying and we're not going to the mainland without her."   
  
His Father acknowledged he had forgotten but in doing so offered no other compensation.   
  
"I gather you heard the plane come in earlier Tin-Tin." Jeff Tracy now began as he looked out across the ocean hoping to find the right words to say what he needed to say.  
  
Tin-Tin swallowed at the thought as she replied.  
  
"Yes I did see the plane arrive Mr. Tracy."  
  
He said nothing and continued to look out the window.  
  
"Mr. Tracy..." she enquired nervously. "It's still all right for the photographs to be taken this evening isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is honey." he replied turning to face her. "Alan wouldn't appreciate it if we called everything off because of Hank's arrival and with you going to so much trouble now would he?"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought he was going to tell her to change.  
  
"Besides Grandma has been very busy baking a cake and organising all of us into black suits to be photographed too." he smiled.  
  
Tin-Tin's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Even Gordon?" she asked in amazement.  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yes even Gordon... err…not without a struggle of course." he added with a smile.  
  
She laughed. "Of course."  
  
He looked down at her pretty features and struggled within himself. She was such a delightful girl and she had made his son very happy. He didn't want to disappoint her like this.  
  
But he had to.  
  
He turned again to the window.  
  
"Tin-Tin I'm sorry I had to ask Alan to commence his rotation early." he began. "But you know how things can be around here. The communications link really needed a thorough upgrade and with Brains so busy all the time I'm afraid that this morning was the only time he had available to do it. "   
  
"I understand Mr. Tracy. "she acknowledged. "Brains has been almost working non-stop since I … um …haven't been." she finished uncomfortably.  
  
He heard the guarded tone in her voice and momentarily closed his eyes. He heard his Mother's words.  
  
  
  
"… if you're happy to disappoint her and break her heart on her wedding anniversary, YOU be the one to stand there and do it."  
  
He sighed. Contrary to what his mother had said and believed he certainly wasn't happy about why he was here. This was going to break her heart and he didn't know how he was going to bring himself to tell her. He began to build up to what he needed to say as he turned to face her for the second time.  
  
"You know Tin-Tin I've often given a thought to how much you and Alan's mother would have had in common."  
  
"Pardon me Mr. Tracy?" she asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Dealing with being an Astronaut's wife I mean. Like Alan I was always being called away at the most inopportune moments, much to Lucy's disappointment."  
  
"I wasn't aware of that Sir." she replied politely.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck as the tension built up in his body.  
  
"Oh believe me that was one of the reasons she offered no resistance when I said I was leaving NASA to go into business." he said. "I remember having to leave her to get herself home from the other side of Houston on the night of our second wedding anniversary. It was the first time we'd been able to go out together since Scott was born and I foolishly promised her a night to remember. I'd arranged a babysitter for the night, made reservations for dinner and a show. I even went so far as to book us into a hotel afterwards much to Lucy's amusement."  
  
He paused and looked at Tin-Tin who listened attentively. "Enough of the pleasantries,"he thought, "There's no easy way to say this."   
  
"Lucy looked forward to it for weeks you know." he continued. "I guessed she would being stuck at home with a baby all day. She went to so much trouble to look fantastic for me that night Tin-Tin. I still remember what she wore. It was a little black number she always looked fabulous in and she had her hair up just how I liked it. Then five minutes after we sat down to dinner I got a call on my cell phone ordering me into the base immediately. When I said it was my wedding anniversary and I was out with my wife I was reminded very quickly by my Commanding Officer that I was an Astronaut no matter what time of the day or night it was and I had a commitment to my country and my job."  
  
  
  
He again peered at Tin-Tin's face. He could tell by her expression she knew what he was about to do.  
  
His mother's words tumbled in his head giving him a silent warning not to do it.  
  
"Contrary to what you think the child won't understand. I don't know how you could even begin to believe she would."  
  
He shuddered and persisted with the story.  
  
"You can imagine I suppose how Lucy felt when I told her I had no choice but to let her down." he said quietly.  
  
Tin-Tin lifted her chin. Yes she did know how she would have felt. It was exactly how she felt yesterday when Alan had been forced to cancel their planned picnic to the other side of the island because of the need for him to commence rotation early.  
  
"Did Mrs Tracy cry when you told her Sir?" she asked   
  
Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Lucy? No Tin-Tin. It took a lot more than that to make Lucy cry. She knew what she was getting herself into when she married me. When I told her she just looked at me from across the table and asked how she would be getting home. I guess she had grown accustomed to what an Astronaut's responsibil….  
  
"Mr Tracy…" Tin-Tin interrupted tearfully. "You're trying to tell me I can't speak with Alan tonight aren't you?"  
  
He watched as her eyes brimmed.   
  
He was silent.  
  
"Oh no …" she whispered when he didn't respond.  
  
"Tin-Tin …" he began.   
  
"Please Sir…" she pleaded as she tried to not to cry. "I know there is a security issue but this is really important to me Mr. Tracy."  
  
"Honey security is more than important… it's vital to this Organisation." he emphasised.   
  
"I know it is Sir. But I really want Alan to see me in my dress."  
  
"Honey I know how important this is to you but I'm sorry. I'm going to have to say no this time." he apologised. "I can't risk it."   
  
Tin-Tin felt her eyes overflowing.  
  
"What about Brains Mr Tracy? Can't he arrange something so no one hears? I won't leave this room I promise."   
  
"Brains is tied up with more pressing things I'm afraid." he replied and then cursed himself at how callous those words sounded. He quickly added. "Believe me honey if I would have known about this earlier he could have."   
  
"Please Mr. Tracy …" she said as she started to cry. "Alan and me … we don't ask you for much consideration in our private life. Please don't do this to us Sir. Not today."  
  
He stood silently. He felt terrible but the decision had been made and there was nothing more to say.  
  
"I'm really sorry Tin-Tin," he mumbled in an apologetic voice as he watched the stream of tears intensify. "I'll make it up to …  
  
He stopped himself. Even he now recognised how often he was using that phrase. Guilt and regret reared up within him.   
  
"The girl is in her wedding dress for goodness sake," his conscience pointed out. "Take the risk. You should be able to cover it."  
  
The consequences of discovery overtook his conscience. Being Head of International Rescue demanded he took responsibility for making hard calls when it was necessary and now was one of those times. Despite how bad he felt, his resolve remained firm. He stood near the window not knowing what else he could say.  
  
She recognised the way he was holding his chin. She knew from experience what that meant. Jeff Tracy Head of International Rescue was not going to change his mind.  
  
The two of them heard Lucy Josephine stir in the nursery and begin to whimper.   
  
She looked at his face one last time and then looked away with a defeated resignation.  
  
Without a word, she moved towards the door of the nursery and began to remove her mother's necklace.   
  
Jeff Tracy's eyes rounded as he realised what she was doing.  
  
"No honey …please …" he said hastily. "I told you before I don't have a problem with the photographs. "   
  
Tin-Tin shook her head and wiped her eyes.  
  
"No thank you Sir. I no longer have wish for any of it." she said in a quiet unemotional voice.  
  
"Honey … "he began again. "Please understand…"  
  
She lifted her brown eyes to his and said in a tone he had never heard before.   
  
"Mr. Tracy, as you pointed out to me through your story about Mrs Tracy, I knew what I was getting myself into when I married an International Rescue Astronaut. I also understand that at this moment Alan is an astronaut first and foremostly in your eyes."   
  
She paused and swallowed as her lips trembled.  
  
  
  
"But you must understand he isn't an Astronaut to me today Sir. He is my husband."  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Tracy." she said miserably. "I need to change out of this silly dress and see to my daughter. I would appreciate it if you would leave me to be alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Scott Tracy grimaced as he heard yet another saucepan bang. She'd been clanging and banging in the kitchen for over fifteen minutes. Boy was she ever riled up about something  
  
He looked at Kevin Baillie and Hank Davies who stood with him on the balcony overlooking the ocean sipping their scotch.  
  
"My Grandma certainly likes expressing herself in the kitchen" he said giving them both a tight smile.   
  
Hank Davies nodded his head in agreement as yet another utensil was hammered into the bench.  
  
"Yes she does rather doesn't she?" he responded. He turned to Kyrano and happily accepted his offer of more savouries.   
  
"Will you be with us long Mr. Davies?" Kyrano asked courteously as he turned to offer the platter of assorted crackers and cheeses to Kevin Baillie.  
  
Hank shook his head.  
  
"No Kyrano. We'll most likely only stay overnight once we've finished our business here. That won't be too much trouble will it?"  
  
Kyrano acknowledged him politely  
  
"It is never too much trouble to attend to the needs of Mr Tracy's guests Sir."   
  
Scott leaned back on the railing.  
  
"So what's the issue that's brought you all the way out here anyway Hank?" he began trying to sound as if he wasn't overly concerned. "It's not the Tokyo operation again I hope."  
  
"No Scott." Hank began. "But while I'm here I may as well ask you …"  
  
Scott swallowed and glanced at Kevin Baillie. Hank knew everything that went on in the Company and he and Kevin Baillie worked very closely together. Had he told Hank about the agreement?   
  
However much to his relief Kevin Baillie merely looked on with interest as Hank Davies raised another issue.   
  
"Any plans to mass produce Excelsior yet?" he gingerly asked.  
  
Scott's voice immediately took on his Father's business tone  
  
"Come on Hank. You should know me better than that by now."  
  
Hank laughed. "Oh well. No harm trying. You'll say yes to me one day son."  
  
"You know Hank I don't think that I will." Scott warned jovially.  
  
"What the heck's your Grandmother up to in there?" came a deep voice from behind them as yet another crash sounded from the kitchen.  
  
All three of them turned from the balcony to face Jeff Tracy.  
  
"We thought you'd be able to tell us that Dad." Scott replied. "Grandma wasn't too happy after you spoke to her and she's been at it in there ever since."  
  
"Well that's Grandma for you." was his guarded reply. "It doesn't take much to get her started as you know."  
  
Hank strode forward with his hand extended.  
  
"Jeff." he said brightly. "Long time no see."  
  
"Likewise Hank." Jeff smiled returning the gesture.  
  
"But I can see why we don't see you." Hank exclaimed looking out over the ocean. "I wouldn't want to be stuck in an office in New York either when I could be lapping up a view like this."  
  
"Uh … yeah." Jeff acknowledged. "It's err... not hard to take."  
  
He turned to Kevin Baillie.  
  
"How are you Kevin old friend?" he enquired extending his hand and patting fondly him on the back.  
  
"Fine Jeff." he replied. "Sorry to disturb you like this."   
  
Jeff nodded. "No problem Kevin. It's obviously important. Did you want to get down to business straight away or as Hank puts it "lap up the view" some more and finish your drinks?"  
  
"I don't know about you Kevin but I'm all for the second option. "Hank commented. "The only problem is I feel somewhat underdressed Jeff with all of you in suits and ties."  
  
Jeff eyed Hank Davies smart attire and the impeccable clothing of Kevin Baillie.  
  
"Oh I think you'll do." he laughed. "We don't usually dress like this here as you can appreciate."   
  
Jeff looked at Kyrano. He didn't know how to tell him that Tin-Tin had reacted badly to his decision regarding the communications link.  
  
"We were about to have a few family shots taken down on the beach when you arrived. However I'm sorry to say from what my daughter-in-law told me a few moments ago, the photographs aren't happening now."  
  
Kyrano's face fell as he immediately picked up on the situation. Jeff Tracy's eyes were asking him to do something. Another bang, this time of the cupboard door presented him with an ideal opportunity to excuse himself.  
  
"Pardon me for one moment would you Gentlemen." he said hastily putting down the platter of savouries. "I believe it would be timely for me to relieve Mrs Tracy of her duties in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes Kyrano." Jeff indicated. "That would be a very good move before she breaks anything else in there. "  
  
Scott grimaced as the cupboard was slammed close.  
  
"I think you'd better hurry." he added. "…or there'll be nothing left to break by the sounds of things."  
  
Kyrano turned to leave and as he did Jeff Tracy looked him directly in the eyes.   
  
"Kyrano, I'm afraid I'm responsible for what's broken. Please try to pick up what pieces you can old friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mrs Tracy I beg you to calm yourself down." Kyrano pleaded as Josephine Tracy slammed down the crockery on the servery for the third time in a row.   
  
"I AM calm Kyrano." she snapped. "I'm just mighty damned displeased about something at the moment in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Kyrano's staid countenance did not alter despite the fact he always became edgy when the matriarch of the Tracy family decided to display her displeasure at something. This time he had no time for nerves. He needed to talk to her.  
  
"Mrs Tracy." he began. "I believe some unfortunate misunderstanding may have occurred between Mr. Tracy and Tin-Tin."  
  
Josie looked at his worried face and quietly put down the frying pan she wielded in her left hand.  
  
"Why Kyrano? What's happened to make you think that?"  
  
"I am not sure exactly. Mr. Tracy did not say so directly but he indicated to me a short moment ago that Tin-Tin no longer wishes to have her photograph taken." he said anxiously. "How can that be? She was so happy when I left her."  
  
Josie shook her head furiously.  
  
"Oh I know how it can be all right. That son of mine and his blasted security issues that's how."  
  
Kyrano gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"I do not understand Mrs. Tracy," he said in a confused voice. "The taking of photographs of my daughter in a bridal gown surely cannot affect the security of International Rescue."  
  
"Well of course it doesn't Kyrano." she snapped. "That's not the problem."  
  
She frowned and folded her arms as she muttered.  
  
"I knew this would happen when he told her."  
  
"Mr. Tracy also mentioned he was responsible for the breakage." Kyrano said looking discreetly on the floor and on the benches. "I hope it is nothing of value."  
  
"Yes he is responsible for the breakage and what's broken is not in here so you can stop your peering and looking about." she replied. "What's broken is up those stairs and of very great value to my Grandson."  
  
Kyrano still looked bewildered.  
  
"I'm talking about your little girl's heart," she pointed out. "Oh Kyrano for goodness sake don't look at me like I'm half crazy. Jeff's just told your daughter no doubt in his usual round about and clumsy way that she cannot make contact with Alan this evening. And the reason she can't is because those two characters out there drinking scotch and expecting dinner have seen fit to burst in here unannounced and threaten the security arrangements around here."  
  
Kyrano began to worry as she continued to storm.  
  
"I know your little girl Kyrano and I know how much she's wanted to wear a wedding dress over the years. I also know my Grandson went to great lengths to make sure she had one even if it was a year after the fact. And the thing I know most of all is that today is a special day for those two and my son has made a very stupid and upsetting decision in telling your daughter she can't talk to my Grandson for fear some high-horsed New York businessman is going to find out about his blessed secret organisation."  
  
Kyrano's look cautioned her to lower her voice and at least take a breath before she expired.   
  
"It is as you say Mrs. Tracy. Tin-Tin was very much looking forward to Mr. Alan seeing her in the dress. She will be most upset if Mr. Tracy cannot permit this."  
  
"Cannot permit it? What a lot of hogwash Kyrano. With Jeff's engineering background and experience and all the expertise of that brilliant young man working morning noon and night in his laboratory downstairs you think the two of them couldn't arrange something if they set their minds to it? It's just too much trouble that's the problem. It's easier to turn around and not allow it at all because there's nothing to be gained. Well as I see things, there's everything to be gained. The security of his precious Thunderbird craft is nothing compared to the happiness of my Grandson and your daughter."  
  
She bit both lips together angrily.  
  
"Mrs. Tracy." Kyrano said gently. "If Mr. Tracy says nothing can be done I believe him. Do not worry. I will speak to Tin-Tin. I am sure she will understand his position and change her mind about the photographs."  
  
Josie ignored his words and continued to fume.   
  
"I swear he's going to find a way to let those two youngsters see each other on that monitor this evening or he's not going to do anything else again after I finish with him."  
  
She set her jaw determinedly and began to make plans to rectify the situation.  
  
The seconds passed by as she tapped her fingers on the servery as her mind worked.  
  
"Come on Kyrano first things first." she directed indicating to Kyrano to follow her. "We both need to go up and talk your little girl into having those photographs taken. I've a feeling somehow it's going to take two of us to undo the damage this time."   
  
As they passed through the lounge room Josephine Tracy's brows knitted together as she saw her son and his business associates.  
  
She would deal with them later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He combed his hair and adjusted his shirt for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. He apprehensively pulled up his shirt sleeve and looked at his watch. His eyes scanned the four walls and took in the quiet loneliness that surrounded him.   
  
He sighed.  
  
Time passed so slowly around here and that wasn't helping how he felt at the moment.   
  
  
  
He had never been so nervous in his entire life.   
  
"Of course you have Tracy." he told himself as he tried to settle his churning stomach. "Remember standing on that bridge in San Miguel with Grandma when you thought we weren't gonna make it and the Sun Probe waiting for those damned retros to fire. Don't even try to kid yourself you weren't nervous then. "  
  
No, he decided. That was a different type of nervous. The nervous he felt now was how he had felt that morning when he had proposed to Tin-Tin. It was a fear of saying the wrong thing to the person who mattered to him the most. Someone he was determined to make things up to before this day was over.   
  
In forty minutes the communications in Thunderbird Five were supposed to be back up. His Father had told him he would be the one to make contact when it was time.   
  
He began to think about what he was going to say when he saw her in the dress.   
  
He knew she would be stunning and he knew he had to say exactly the right words so that the very special day he had planned for her would be complete.  
  
Well, he frowned, almost complete. His mind flashed back to the two of them in bed together. He pictured her well-moulded body and how she had yielded to his touch. Trust Lucy Josephine to ruin things.   
  
After a few moments of contemplating what could have been that morning he allowed himself a rueful smile.  
  
Lucy was in for one heck of a shock if she thought she was going to interrupt him again. That thought caused him to think more deeply about his baby daughter and her magical smile.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes as he realised how much he missed her.  
  
He missed both of them and it had only been nine hours.   
  
He shrugged off his emotion and looked at his watch again. He hoped there wouldn't be any hitches with this. He had looked forward to this moment all day.  
  
He began to practice his words aloud.  
  
  
  
These words would be the most important words he would ever say to her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A large stray tear quivered on the rim of her eye before trickling slowly down her cheek.   
  
Nothing could make this pain go away; not even sitting here watching the afternoon sun reflecting off the water in this Pacific island paradise and holding her beautiful baby daughter in her arms.  
  
She'd been given a real marriage proposal today. But a real marriage proposal meant nothing when she'd married International Rescue and not him.  
  
She'd been given a magnificent diamond engagement ring to wear on her finger today. But a diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight meant nothing when she no longer had a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
She'd been given a designer wedding dress today. But a designer wedding dress, now matter how spectacular meant nothing when the person who counted the most wasn't allowed to see her wearing it.  
  
She'd been given a very special necklace today. But there was no use wearing it if there was no special occasion. It would now lay untouched in its velvet box for another twenty years until Lucy Josephine was old enough to wear it on her wedding day.   
  
And Lucy wouldn't be marrying an Astronaut. She'd definitely be seeing to that.  
  
Tin-Tin looked away from the ocean and focussed on her daughter. Lucy drank her bottle and every now and then smiled playfully. The little girl expected her Mother to do what she always did. But Tin-Tin couldn't smile back. Not this time.  
  
Her lips trembled in the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Lucy." she said in a barely audible whisper. "Mommy doesn't feel like playing with you right now baby."  
  
Lucy continued to smile and vocalise at her but Tin-Tin sat forlornly, huddled deep within herself saying nothing.  
  
The stray tear finally ran its course and dribbled off her chin falling on the front of the bathrobe she now wore instead of the beautiful wedding dress.   
  
The dress lay discarded on the bed.  
  
The magnificent veil and the pretty Italian shoes she had worn for less than thirty minutes lay next to it.  
  
She would pack them up later and try to forget she had ever seen them.  
  
Then she would go to bed and try to pretend she didn't have that empty space beside her.   
  
Another tear made its way to the surface and glistened momentarily on her pretty, long eyelashes. Like the many hundreds shed before it, it could be restrained no longer and it commenced its silent descent down her cheek.   
  
She reached up and wiped the tear away.   
  
"It doesn't matter any more." she sniffled as she twisted one of Lucy's curls around her finger.  
  
The curl reminded her of Alan. It had been the very first thing she had noticed about him when they met. A wild little boy, polite under sufferance, with blonde, curly hair and the most dazzling blue eyes. In a lot of ways he was still a little boy. He'd hidden the veil on her and made her find it; he'd brought her that dreadful erotic underwear and hidden it in the bottom of the lingerie box to embarrass her. She could imagine him up there in Thunderbird Five right now laughing to himself and picturing her reactions. He would never change and despite it being annoying sometimes she knew she didn't want him to.   
  
She wondered if Alan's Father had broken the news to him yet and how he had reacted.  
  
"He'll be like me." she thought desolately. "He'll simply have to accept it because how we feel doesn't matter to anyone except us. Security is everything to International Rescue and I guess I can't blame Mr. Tracy for that."  
  
She gently unravelled her finger from the tiny chestnut curl and looked at Lucy who had fixed her brown eyes intently on Tin-Tin's.  
  
"Daddy went to so much trouble for me Lucy. All those lovely things. And I'm not even allowed to talk to him to say thank you. Not even for a moment."  
  
A voice beside her caused her to startle.  
  
"Yes well we'll certainly be seeing about that Tin-Tin don't you worry."  
  
Only one voice threw down a gauntlet quite like that one. She lifted her face miserably in the direction of the voice. Josie's face clouded at the sight of her red and tear stained face.  
  
"Oh no sweetie. Look at you." she breathed in dismay. "You poor little girl."  
  
Josie looked immediately in the direction of Kyrano. Kyrano anxiously hurried forward. He had never seen her so upset about anything.  
  
"Tin-Tin …my dear child...please do not tell me these tears have been caused by the news Mr. Tracy has given you" he implored.  
  
She shook her head and lowered her face.   
  
"It doesn't matter any more Father." she whispered. "I'm all cried out now Sir."  
  
Josephine Tracy felt her ire building. This simply wasn't right. The child should not be crying her eyes out miserably on her wedding anniversary. She strode forward and reached out her arms to take Lucy.  
  
"You give that baby to me right this minute. "she demanded. "And you go inside that apartment and put that wedding dress back on so your husband can see you in it."  
  
Tin-Tin shook her head.  
  
"No Grandma …Mr. Tracy said …"  
  
"I don't CARE what Mr. Tracy said young lady." Josie thundered. "You leave Mr. Tracy to me. Fifty-six years I've been pointing that man in the right direction and he still doesn't know the right way to head when he hits a fork in the road. Well he'll know after today let me tell you and he won't forget it in a hurry either."  
  
"I don't know ma'am…" she faltered looking to her Father for guidance.  
  
Josephine Tracy was not in a mood to be argued with.   
  
"You have twenty-five minutes before that satellite will be back up and able to be contacted. Now do you want to sit here and cry all night feeling sorry for yourself little girl or do you want to show my Grandson what a beautiful young lady he married?"  
  
Kyrano nodded at her silently and motioned his head towards the apartment. As she obediently rose from the chair Josie added.  
  
"Now for goodness sake wash that pretty little face of yours and start your makeup again. You're an absolute mess Tin-Tin and you've only got until seven o'clock to fix yourself up. Now hurry along and see to yourself."   
  
Kyrano swallowed.   
  
"Mrs Tracy…" he began. "I do not wish to appear ungrateful but I must urge you to be extremely careful in your handling of this matter. I am sure Mr. Tracy has put a good deal of thought into his decision before allowing my daughter to be disappointed."  
  
Josie eyeballed him.  
  
"Is that what you think is it? Well of course you would Kyrano. That's what you're obliged to think since you work for him. But you weren't around in the early days when my son had love in his life and fire in his belly. He didn't put a good deal of thought into many things back then let me tell you, especially if it had anything to do with a certain Miss Lucy Evans or flying upside down in the air like a man possessed. He followed his heart and not his head in everything to do with her and do you know what? Nine times out of ten he got himself into hot water doing it. Now that the love has been removed and the fire's gone out, he's well and truly making up for things by going completely back the other way. I'm not going to stand for it any longer. Things are going to have to change around here if my Grandsons are ever going to find proper happiness while they're fulfilling this dream of his and this issue is only the beginning of it. "  
  
"Mrs. Tracy. It's not that simple I am afraid."  
  
Josie looked her great grand-daughter and then at Kyrano.  
  
"Of course it's simple Kyrano. It's always simple when the value of family is made important and that's what I'm making important right here and right now. I know security is important around here. I'm old but I'm not stupid. But let me tell you Kyrano, my family means more to me than anything and that's security included. Hell, I'll take those two freeloaders snorkelling myself if it means Alan can see your daughter in that dress."  
  
Kyrano allowed his lip to move in a small sign of amusement. She was a wonderful woman and he had nothing but complete admiration for her.  
  
"Now Kyrano." she said briskly. "It's up to you to have your daughter downstairs by seven o'clock. The photographs are nearly an hour late as it is and it'll be dark before long down on that beach. Once they're taken she can call the satellite."  
  
"Here ..." she added passing Lucy to him. "You look after your Grand-daughter and see to it she's dressed half decent for her Daddy to see her. He likes her in that pink dress on the left in her closet... and put her bracelet on. You got all that?"  
  
Kyrano nodded his head. "Tinarda and Lucy will be ready Mrs. Tracy."  
  
She nodded her head too but abruptly and with purpose in her eyes.  
  
"Good then. Now I'm going down to discuss this matter with my son. Don't you let me down Mr. Kyrano."  
  
As she moved quickly towards the door she glanced to where Tin-Tin sat reapplying her make-up.  
  
"Make sure your hair is up." she directed. "You know how much my Grandson likes that."  
  
As she placed her hand on the door and opened it Kyrano said earnestly.   
  
"Mrs. Tracy...please … exercise extreme discretion with Mr Davies and Mr. Baillie close by... I beg you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Lady Viva for the lend of Margo Marin once again and to my literary friends for their encouragement as this story reaches its climax. But there's now Part 3 and then the epilogue to end Commitment... and a few nice surprises to come. mcj  
  
.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 


	23. Chapter 14 THE FINAL COMMITMENT A VERY...

_Author's Note - I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Thanks Lady Viva for the use of "Margo". Please review this chapter. It's my favourite. mcj._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - THE FINAL COMMITMENT **

**A VERY SPECIAL DAY - PART 3**

He sat in the expensive black leather chair behind his desk and felt like someone had cut off his air supply.

He couldn't breathe.

The silence in the room was past deafening as he moved his eyes disbelievingly from one person to the next.

Kevin Baillie sat silently waiting for him to react. Hank Davies looked nervously around the room.

He moved his mouth but no sound came out. He couldn't speak either.

He felt a huge emotional weight bear down on him. It was crushing his chest.

"Jeff ..." Hank began. "Are you all right?"

The silence continued as a dreadful sensation reared up within him. He was feeling physically sick.

"Why ... Why didn't my son tell me about this?" he managed to push through his lips.

"Jeff..." Kevin replied. "He didn't want anyone to know, not even you."

Jeff Tracy fixed his eyes on both of them and said in a disgruntled tone.

"What? Doesn't he think he can trust me? "

Kevin Baillie had known Jeff Tracy for twenty-two years and he had watched him raise his sons without their mother to be decent hard-working young men totally unaffected by the mighty wealth that surrounded them. He also knew the depth of love and devotion Jeff had for his boys and through his dealings with the five of them over the years, Kevin Baillie knew they loved him deeply in return.

"He was concerned you wouldn't approve, Jeff." he responded carefully.

"So he took it on himself to arrange things with you then ... without consulting me."

He looked accusingly at Kevin Baillie. Kevin shifted uneasily in his chair.

"In a word Jeff ... yes."

Jeff pushed back the chair and stood up abruptly. He began to pace the floor of the roundhouse with his head in his hand.

"Doesn't that boy realise what a mistake he's made doing this."

He walked to the door, his face a combination of anger and distress.

"Scott what the hell were you thinking to let this happen." he cursed silently under his breath. "I rely on you to do the right thing."

John and Gordon Tracy stood in their black suits quietly conversing nearby as their Father opened the door.

"John." he barked. "Where's Scott?"

"He's with Virgil down on the beach Dad. Why Sir?" John replied quite taken back at his Father's tone.

"Don't ask me why. Go and get him. "he thundered. "NOW."

THE BROTHERS CONVERSE

"It's getting darker. What time is it?"

"Five minutes since the last time you asked Virgil."

"I thought I was supposed to take these photographs at six."

"You were."

"Well it's way past six now."

"As if you didn't know. You've asked me enough times too what the time is."

"Well if they don't move things along up there there'll be no light left to take anything."

"I just wish they'd hurry up full stop."

"Stop acting so edgy."

"I'm not acting. I am edgy."

"Yeah well if I were you I'd be edgy too."

"Thanks a lot for the support."

"Dad's gonna flip when he finds out Scott."

"Yeah well I'm not arguing with you there.

"I told you before. He'll deal with it."

"You hope."

"He will."

"Hi John."

"Any sign of movement up there?"

"What's the blasted delay?"

"Hi yourself and the answer to you is no and to you I don't know."

"Gee, how long does it take a woman to get ready for a couple of photographs?"

"Will you settle down."

"What's wrong John?"

"Scott, Dad knows."

"I asked Kevin not to tell him. Damn it was supposed to be confidential."

"Not anymore by the look on Dad's face. And thanks a lot for not trusting me enough to say anything."

"He didn't tell me either."

"It's no-one's business but mine."

"I think it's Dad's business now."

"Is Dad upset John?"

"Errr… yeah."

"Does he want to see me?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's about time this was all out in the open."

"I'll come with you."

"No. Not this time."

She might be nearly seventy-six years old but boy she was hard to restrain when she had her mind set on doing something.

Five feet two inches of dynamo, wearing her best dress and ready to take on absolutely anyone who crossed her; including him.

"Grandma." Gordon said anxiously as he stood blocking the entrance to the roundhouse. "Dad's in a meeting. You can't go in there ma'am."

Josephine Tracy's eyes bored through her Grandson.

"Get out of my way young man." she demanded. "I need to speak to your Father right now."

Gordon firmly stood his ground.

"Grandma. Dad left me specific instructions he wasn't to be disturbed except if Tin-Tin changes her mind about the photographs."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever that means."

Josie folded her arms and snapped.

"Well disturb him then because no thanks to him she HAS changed her mind."

Gordon looked at her nervously. After the tone his Father had just used with John he didn't want to disturb him even about photographs."

"Grandma is what you've got on your mind really urgent ma'am? Like life or death urgent?"

She glared at him.

"I'll give you life or death in a minute Gordon Tracy. Yes it's important if that's what you mean. Important enough to interrupt some silly business meeting with the people who caused this mess in the first place."

"Grandma ... it's just that Dad's not in a very good mood at the moment and I think it would be better if ..."

"Son." she thundered. "Are you going to let me in that door or not?"

"No ma'am ..." he gulped and then saw at her menacing look. "I mean ... yes ma'am."

"For goodness sake make up your mind!" she exclaimed as she went to push past him. "You don't know what you're saying half the time Gordon. It's all that sea water I swear."

Then she thought better of barging in unannounced courtesy of Kyrano's warning.

"On the other hand." she said turning to go back into the main body of the villa. "You interrupt that silly meeting going on in there and tell your Father I want to see him in my apartment... NOW."

He fastened the necklace about her throat once more and saw her bite her lip apprehensively. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"It's all right my daughter." he said confidently. "Mrs. Tracy will see to things as she promised you."

"Father ..." she said and her voice was fragile and still on the brink of tears. "I'm afraid Mr. Tracy still will not allow it Sir."

He helped her position the diamond-studded veil over her hair as he replied.

"I have a strong feeling that Mr. Tracy will have no choice but to allow it Tin-Tin. Mrs. Tracy is a force to be reckoned with when she feels this strongly about something."

"But what if he doesn't Sir?"

Kyrano squeezed her shoulder once more and warned,

"Then Tin-Tin you must remember you married Mr. Alan for better or for worse and accept this to be one of those worst times."

He paused before he added carefully, "…and if he says no my child I will still expect you to give Mr. Alan the happiness of seeing your photograph. He too is affected by Mr. Tracy's decision. Remember that."

"Gordon I am NOT having discussions of any type with your Grandmother until I finish in here." he said emphatically.

He was in no mood to be argued with and Gordon wasn't helping things standing there doing so in front of Kevin Baillie and Hank Davies.

"Dad ... she said it's important." Gordon stammered. "Maybe you should give her a couple of minutes Sir."

"Everything is important to your Grandmother. "Jeff retorted. "Now I know what she wants to talk to me about and it will have to wait. I have more pressing things to deal with right now and she isn't going to push herself up the agenda and be one of them."

"But Sir ..."

"No buts Gordon. I've got a big problem on my hands at the moment in case you haven't noticed by my tone and it needs to be dealt with before it gets any worse."

Gordon remembered his Father's face as he sent John to get Scott. He began to worry what Scott had done to make his Father so upset.

"Um OK Sir. I'll tell her then."

"Thank you." he replied and he riveted his head towards the door when he heard the knock.

Jeff gave Gordon a sharp indication of his head silently stating it was in his best interests to leave.

"That will be your brother." he snapped. "Excuse us please Gordon. This is a very important matter. "

She lifted the heavy skirt of her dress to allow her left foot to slide more easily into the stylish Italian Shoe.

The clock on the wall showed ten minutes to seven.

She was ready. She didn't know what was about to happen downstairs but Grandma had given her a small glimmer of hope. She was trembling noticeably at that prospect of more disappointment and knew she had to calm herself down before facing the possibility of Jeff Tracy letting her down again.

"I need a few minutes to compose myself Father." she said. "Will you excuse me please?"

Kyrano glanced at the clock.

"You have ten minutes my child." he said. "And remember you must find your magical smile for Mr. Alan before that ten minutes has passed."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You would have been a beautiful bride last year Tin-Tin." he said. "Look at you. You are positively radiant."

"Thank you Father." she smiled.

"Ahh …" he said and playfully pinched her cheek. "There is that smile to which I refer. The one Mr. Alan has never been able to resist."

She blushed.

"Don't Father. You tease me."

His heart lifted to see her spirit return but time was passing. He looked up at the clock.

"Child I must now leave you and change my clothing for the photographs. Please come to my apartment when you are ready to go downstairs."

"What the hell do you mean he won't see me?" she flashed.

"Um ... he said to tell you that he's busy Grandma." he swallowed.

"Did you tell him I said it was important?" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am I most certainly did." he replied.

"So where is he then?" she snapped.

"Still in his meeting ma'am." he said.

"Doing what may I ask?" she asked.

"Um ... by the look on his face getting ready to yell at Scott ma'am." he admitted.

"Oh he is, is he? Well Jefferson Grant Tracy had better get ready for me to yell at him too!" she stormed.

"I can't believe you went ahead and arranged this with Kevin without telling me first. "

"Dad I'm sorry... "

"Sorry doesn't cut it with me son. You have no idea how serious this is."

"Yes Sir I do."

"No you don't. Didn't you think about the consequences of not telling me about this?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you went ahead and did it anyway?"

"Yes Sir. I guess I did."

"Father ... you look wonderful. I only ever see you wear your traditional dress on special occasions."

"It is most fitting I wear this for the photographs daughter. Your wedding day would have been the most special occasion in my life."

"Yes Sir. It would have been."

"I wish it had been so."

"Me too Father."

There was a strained silence between them as they both recollected the reason why. He patted her hand gently.

"Still we must not dwell on that and remember what might have been in the photographs."

"Yes Father I know and I will have them taken as you say ... no matter what Mr. Tracy says about seeing Alan."

"I am pleased. Now give me my grand-daughter to carry. "

"Father …"

"Yes my child."

"Thank you for your support today."

"It is my pleasure Tin-Tin. Now are you ready to go down?"

"Yes Father. I am ready."

"Grandma ... please wait ... Dad's in no mood to be argued with."

"Neither am I in case you haven't noticed."

"But ma'am ..."

"Don't you ma'am me."

"Don't go in there Grandma …"

"Get out of my way Gordon."

The door hissed open.

"Jeff Tracy I want a word with you...." she began.

Hank Davies turned to look at her.

Kevin Baillie turned to look at her.

Jeff Tracy turned to look at her.

The tall young man impeccably dressed in the black Italian tuxedo turned to look at her.

Josie Tracy looked at them all in shock as a deathly silence prevailed.

"Grandma ..." he began. "I can explain."

The clock sounded seven o'clock as the two of them stood together in the centre of the lounge room in the Tracy villa. Tin-Tin glanced nervously towards Alan's portrait on the wall hoping the eyes would soon begin to flash heralding the reconnection of communications with Thunderbird Five. But the blue eyes were still and the silence was deafening.

"Where is everyone Father?" she asked uneasily.

The quietness that filled the normally bustling area of the Tracy Villa was eerie.

"More than likely they are down on the beach waiting for us." he said craning his neck to look out the huge glass window. "I see Mr. Virgil down there. I think we should join him immediately before all light is lost and we cannot take the photographs."

Her eyes looked longingly at the portrait of the youngest Tracy son. If only it would flash ... just so they could see each other...even for a few moments

"Father ..." she faltered. "Please Sir ... I would prefer to remain here."

Kyrano shook his head.

"Tin-Tin. Mr. Alan wanted the photographs of you to be taken on the beach." he reminded her. "Now my child you did promise you would do as he wanted."

"But Father ... what if he calls and I miss him?" she asked fearfully. "It's seven o'clock now."

Kyrano shook his head.

"Without Mr. Tracy's sanction Tin-Tin you know as well as I that there will be no call. Come now my child. Let us go down.

She nodded reluctantly as he offered his arm. The blue eyes of Alan Tracy looked sightlessly from the wall as they left the lounge room and descended the stairs.

The stars were beautiful. From where he stood all alone looking into the vastness, some of them sparkled with a special brilliance.

But he had other things on his mind besides the stars. Other things that mattered to him a great deal.

He toyed with his emotions as he stood in an unhappy silence.

His Father had told him in no uncertain terms the plans for this evening were to be changed. International Rescue was at stake and the priority had to lie there.

There would be other wedding anniversaries he had said and he would make it up to them next year.

He knew his Father meant well and he more than likely believed he could make it up to them. But Alan Tracy knew next year there would probably be another excuse or another reason why he would have to let Tin-Tin down.

Now there was a security risk on Tracy Island... and he had caused it.

Alan Tracy sighed.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the evening star as he grappled with his Father's reaction for blatantly disobeying orders. The star sparkled magnificently in the sky as if reassuring him things would be all right.

One year ago it had sparkled magnificently too as he flew Tin-Tin Kyrano back to Tracy Island as his wife. It had reassured him then things would be all right.

One year ago it had sparkled magnificently above them as he sat with her in front of the fire and promised he would make things up to her one day if he could.

He squared his shoulders and braced himself.

Whether his Father approved of this or not and despite the security risk it was now time.

And he wasn't about to change his mind.

The night was beginning to fall and the last rays of the sun were ready to disappear on yet another day in paradise. The pink and red colours lingered as the rest of the sky began to darken, heralding the twilight on the Tracy Island.

An island that had no equal when it came to tranquillity, solidarity and affluence.

The two of them paused for a few moments to take in the brilliance of the sunset.

"It is so beautiful here Father ." she breathed as she smelt the fresh salty air coupled with the light scent of the hibiscus trees in her Father's garden nearby.

The scent reminded her of Alan kissing her and then she remembered fondly that all of their kisses in the early days had been in this garden and she'd always ended up with a hibiscus in her hand at the end of them.

He had kissed her as a joke when he was sixteen to prove himself to his brother after Gordon sensed he had developed intimate feelings for her. He said he'd give Alan his allowance for a week if he managed to kiss her. Alan had asked her to go along with it to make Gordon pay up. He had said to her that like him he knew she felt nothing and it was easy money. He promised he'd give her half the money if she'd do it. He jokingly plucked a large pink flower from the tree and tucked it behind her ear when he knew Gordon was hiding nearby before pressing his lips to hers. Gordon ended up the loser much to Alan's delight but in going along with the "joke" her lips, like his had tingled in a way neither of them had ever felt before.

Then he had kissed her as a friend when he was seventeen as they prepared to leave Tracy Island and go their separate ways for college. He was leaving for Colorado. She was leaving for England. Their lips had met lightly in the garden and he had embraced her tightly. It was the embrace of a friend who did not want to life to change but knew it had to as they spiralled towards adulthood. He had pulled a flower from the tree and given it to her. "Here." he had said . "Don't forget me Tin-Tin."

But it had been under the hibiscus tree, well hidden from view of everyone, that he had held her in his arms four years later and gazed into her eyes as a man. He had pressed his lips to hers, no longer willing to be just her friend. Their embrace was not one of friends wanting life to remain the same; it was the embrace of a man and a woman who both wanted the circle of life to continue. He had pulled the flower from the tree that night with a little less bravado than in the past and offered it to her awkwardly.

"I ..." he had begun and then lowered his head in embarrassment. He never finished the words she longed to hear. Instead of saying 'I love you' Alan Tracy had said uncomfortably. 'I think we should be going back inside."

It had taken him so long to tell her he loved her and despite the flowers and the kisses, he had never said those magic words to her here.

She looked up into the sky in the direction of Thunderbird Five and then at her Father.

"Please Father" she said to Kyrano leading him towards the garden. "I have many fond memories of Alan and myself in this garden. "May I have the photographs taken here?"

"Of course you may Tinarda." he smiled. "It seems Mr. Virgil has already anticipated your wish."

THE BRIDE SHE HAD WANTED TO BE

She was going to marry the youngest of the Tracy sons who had loved her for twelve years. She would walk with her Father down onto that beautiful beach. He would have been waiting there for her next to Scott. Scott would have been his best man. The two of them would have been dressed in suits designed in Milan.

His blue eyes would have shone with love when he saw what a beautiful bride she was.

THE BRIDE SHE HAD BEEN ONE YEAR AGO

He had stood beside her in front of the celebrant who performed the standard service for the fee. He slid the hurriedly purchased wedding ring on her finger. He gave her a short kiss on the lips as they were pronounced husband and wife. She had burst into tears. He had hugged her to his chest and said how sorry he was that her wedding day had to be like this.

LIFE AS IT NOW WAS

Tin-Tin squinted in the direction of the garden as she walked with her Father. It was now so dark she could barely make out Virgil waiting with the camera.

"Brains." she heard Virgil call. "She's here now. Can you get the garden lights please. There is no way this is going to work without light of some sort."

"V…very w…well Virgil." she heard him reply.

The huge floodlights soon bathed the area in an artificial daylight as Tin-Tin and Kyrano entered the garden together.

She looked at the beautiful hibiscus tree and her thoughts riveted to Alan and his portrait hanging silently in the lounge room.

The ring was nothing ... the dress was nothing ... these photographs were nothing... especially here…without him

She guessed she should be grateful she thought as she looked about. The garden was filled with Alan's family and they had all made an effort to dress up too. Virgil's chestnut colouring complemented the black suit he wore, John looked very handsome as he frowned and continued to adjust his tie, Gordon was a picture as he squirmed about in his suit coat, Brains looked totally uncomfortable as he tried loosen his top button, Grandma was positively elegant as she smoothed down her dress and Jeff Tracy was a formidable sight in his magnificent tuxedo, a sign of his massive wealth and impeccable taste. She also saw a smartly dressed Hank Davies and Kevin Baillie looking uncomfortably out of place as they stood apart from the others.

They all started to comment how lovely she looked.

Her eyes pleaded with Jeff Tracy's. The only comment she wanted to hear from his lips was his unconditional approval for Alan to see her in her dress.

She looked at Josie Tracy whose face could not contain her happiness any longer. Tin-Tin looked in the direction of her gaze and her eyes suddenly widened.

From behind the hibiscus tree had stepped Scott. He was dressed in an expensive Italian suit, was impeccably groomed and held a small blue box in his left hand.

Beside him, holding a pink hibiscus was Alan.

"You're late Miss Kyrano." he said firmly in a tone of mock accusation. "I was beginning to think my bride was going to stand me up."

He came towards her as she stood in open-mouthed disbelief, tightly clutching the arm of her Father.

As he reached her he offered her the flower and held out his arms to take Lucy.

"Scott just pointed out I forgot to arrange a bouquet for you baby. "he whispered, his eyes shining with happiness and love. "I hope this will do."

They looked at each other in silence as Lucy snuggled into him. As she took the flower from him he wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her close to him and sheltering their precious Lucy Josephine between them.

"I love you." he murmured as the tears welled in his own eyes.

"Alan." she sniffled as her lips trembled. "I ... I ... don't understand...How did you…"

He smiled down at her very mindful not to say too much in front of Hank and Kevin.

"Baby girl, I simply couldn't allow you to be alone tonight. Not looking like I knew you would in that fabulous dress."

She began to lose her composure. "Alan ... I thought we..."

He placed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"Shh." he said quietly. "Don't cry now. We won't be able to get ourselves married properly if you're crying like that will we?"

She looked up at him with puzzled tear filled eyes.

"Tin-Tin, Hank and Kevin didn't come here to see Dad. They came here for me. Hank's a marriage celebrant and he's going to marry us properly ... amongst our family. Kevin arranged the legalities for me when I told him how bad I felt about you not having a proper wedding last year. So you can't cry ... not on your wedding day. It just won't do."

He turned to face Kyrano in full view of everyone assembled in the garden.

"One year ago you questioned my love for your daughter Sir." he said. " I hope you feel I am worthy of her now."

There was total silence in the garden as Kyrano reached forward and rested his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"You are a fine young man Mr. Alan just as your Father before you." he acknowledged. "And nothing pleases me more than to give her to you in marriage."

Alan looked nervously in the direction of his Father. Jeff Tracy smiled at his youngest son and silently nodded his head approvingly.

He turned back to Kyrano.

"If that's the case Sir I would ask you to let me take her from you now and allow Mr Davies to marry us in front of you and my Father."

Kyrano bent down and gently kissed Tin-Tin before taking her hand and placing it firmly in Alan's.

"Take my daughter Mr. Alan. She's is yours to have and to hold from this day."

THE BRIDE SHE HAD DREAMED TO BE

They would have held hands and mingled amongst the guests and accepted their congratulations. They would have cut the special wedding cake his grandmother had lovingly made, He would have kissed her and said "I love you Mrs. Tracy."

THE BRIDE SHE HAD BEEN ONE YEAR AGO

He offered to buy her a cup of coffee at the Diner. He'd ordered two cups of coffee and two slices of cake. They drank the coffee in silence. He had joked that this was their wedding cake.

LIFE AS IT WAS NOW

"Mrs Tracy might I say this cake is absolutely delicious." Hank Davies grinned as he juggled his champagne glass in one hand and his plate in another. "I hope you won't think it rude of me to have another piece."

"Most certainly not Hank. You can have my Grandson's piece." Josie Tracy observed as she watched Alan and Tin-Tin standing by the window hand in hand totally engrossed with each other.

She watched as Alan leaned forward to kiss her. Josie smiled happily.

"He's far too busy enjoying himself with his little girl to think about his stomach right now I think you'll agree."

She reached forward and offered Hank the tray.

"Here take two pieces if you like. You deserve it for making this day so memorable for Alan and Tin-Tin. I never knew you were such a good friend of Alan's let alone a celebrant in your spare time.."

"Mrs. Tracy, young Alan was a very confused and frightened young man when his Father sent him over to me to "do his time" in New York after that money incident. The two of us spent many an evening discussing what had happened with Miss Kyrano in the months before Lucy was born."

Josie gave him a look of total approval. He obviously had helped with the taming of her youngest grandson too.

" You know what. I think I might just change my mind about you and that attorney friend of yours after hearing that." she said graciously.

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Tracy." he replied.

"Please ... call me Josie." she smiled amiably.

"Thank you ... Josie." he nodded.

She looked in the direction of Alan and Tin-Tin. She'd been dying to know the real story all night. She absolutely hated it when she didn't know everything and she still couldn't believe all of this had gone on in the house without her knowing.

"Now if you will excuse me Hank. I've got quite a few questions to ask my grandson about all this."

As she headed in Alan's direction she heard Tin-Tin giggle.

"No .. I'm not wearing that underwear Alan. It's positively obscene."

"Why what's wrong with it?" he laughed wickedly close to her ear. "I like it."

"I don't even need take it off Alan."

"I know." he grinned. "That'll save me valuable time the way I figure it."

"No." she giggled again. "But I do like the negligee."

"Well I'm holding you to wearing it later."

"I'm sure you will."

"I love you Mrs Tracy." he laughed. "Or should I say I soon will be... and very intimately too." he finished giving her a wink and indicating the stairs.

Josie cleared her throat.

"Er hem ... Alan ..."

Alan coloured.

"Oh ... um... I'm sorry ma'am. I ... didn't mean for you to overhear that..."

She shook her head and felt her lips curl in amusement.

"Oh come on. I haven't totally lost my memory about what life was like with your Grandfather. Now ... young man. I want you to sit down next to me and explain how this all came about please. I've been confused all evening."

"Grandma ..." he began. "It's a long story."

Josie sat down and pulled Alan firmly down into the chair beside her.

"Speak." she said. "I almost wiped the floor with your Father a short time ago because of you young man and I'm going to be making up for it for quite some time to come he assures me. "

Alan's eyes pleaded with Tin-Tin for assistance.

"Don't ask me to save you." she laughed. "I'm going to get myself some champagne. You're the one with the explaining to do."

Alan smiled as he watched her go. He didn't mind explaining anything now that he had her.

"Grandma it's like this." he began. "Two months back I arranged to surprise Tin-Tin by coming back from Thunderbird Five with Scott and John to have dinner with her on our anniversary. I knew it was my turn for rotation and I didn't like to ask Johnny to cover for me another day. I ran the idea past Dad and he said it was OK provided the autopilot was working properly and Johnny agreed to take me straight back again the day after. Johnny said he would as an anniversary gift to us both."

"Your Father never told me he'd agreed to that." she commented in a surprised voice as she looked in the direction of Jeff Tracy as he discussed business with Kevin Baillie.

"Dad's not heartless you know Grandma. He said he was happy to bend the rules on this occasion so that we could be together on our anniversary." Alan assured her. "He even offered to take Lucy for the night so we could errr... be alone."

Alan looked in the direction of his daughter as she was happily passed between his brothers. That statement reminded him of the need to get her to bed ... he wanted Tin-Tin to himself tonight ... all night... and he didn't want to be interrupted again by an overtired and sleepless baby.

"And?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Well ma'am Brains then informed Dad he only had a limited time to do the new Com Link and it had to be done today. Installing that meant disabling the autopilot and with the auto pilot down, Dad said I couldn't come back. He said I had to stay up there in case there was a call. That's when he offered for me to talk to Tin-Tin on Frequency Five. I didn't want Tin-Tin to know what I'd planned so I went along with Dad and said that's what we were going to do."

"So you obviously weren't intending to obey your Father's orders and stay up there then." Josie observed.

"I would have ma'am ... but I'd already made plans for all this." he said. "I knew how much Tin-Tin wanted a proper wedding and I was determined to give her one no matter what. I asked Hank to come to the island weeks ago and he had organised Kevin to see to the legal side of what I wanted to do. I couldn't stay up in Thunderbird Five and not be here when they arrived. What would Dad have said? "

"So you came back against your Father's instructions without thinking it was necessary to tell him?"

Alan hung his head.

"Sort of ma'am."

"And your brothers all knew?"

"They knew about me coming back but I didn't let on to anyone about Kevin and Hank coming here. I stayed down and did service checks on Thunderbird 3 all afternoon knowing they'd be flying in around 5.30."

"And you gave no thought to the fact that when Kevin and Hank showed up at 5.30 you would send everyone around here into a flat spin about security?"

"I knew Dad would be worried about security... but I forgot about the fact he'd forbid Tin-Tin to use the communications link. Of course he'd forbid it. I can't believe I overlooked that. Dad said Tin-Tin got really upset about it. That's why he was chewing me out when you came into the roundhouse earlier."

"Tin-Tin upset? That's not the half of it young man. You deserved every minute of your Father's chewing out and you're also damned lucky I stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted yet again aren't you? You would have been well and truly stood up if I hadn't have demanded she stop her crying and put the dress back on."

Alan leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Grandma." he admitted. "You always know exactly what to do even if you don't know you have to do it."

"She's a very sweet little girl Alan." Josie warned. "But she's extremely fragile where anything to do with you is concerned. She gave up you know. Gave up and cried herself into one hell of a state over you."

"I know Grandma. I am very aware I need to make it up to her." he replied as he looked at her longingly from across the room. "And I will. " he added mischievously.

Ideas of making things up to her marked his thoughts. He again glanced at Lucy and wondered how long it would take her to go to sleep.

"Ow!" he suddenly protested as Josie gave him a sound slap on the thigh. "What was that for Grandma?" he complained. "I didn't do anything."

She rose from the chair and went to help herself to some more champagne.

"Don't you think I can't read your mind young man." she berated him as she turned away.

Alan laughed and stood up too.

He went purposefully in the direction of his four brothers.

It was time to put things in place for his wedding night.

THE WEDDING NIGHT SHE HAD DREAMED OF

His brothers would have made their usual erotic and witty remarks...

LIFE AS IT WAS NOW

"Here guys." he said holding out his arms to take Lucy. "I'm taking Lucy Josephine up to bed now."

"Bed?" grinned Gordon throwing her up in the air again as she laughed out loud. "You don't wanna go to bed yet do you Lu-Jo? Not with a party swinging like this one!"

Alan rolled his eyes and became insistent. "Gordon. Stop over-exciting her like that. Not only will she throw up on the carpeting, she'll keep Tin-Tin and me awake half the night as well.

"Oh and THAT won't do will it Lu-Jo?" Gordon grinned looking mischievously at the baby. "Not when Daddy's got other things planned to keep himself awake."

Alan frowned.

"No Gordon ... I mean it. Lucy needs to go to bed. She's only five months old and she does too much partying with you guys as it is when I'm not here let alone when I am."

"Sure she does Alan." Scott joked taking a sip of his champagne and listening to her gurgle happily at Gordon. "I can see by the grin on her face that she's REAL tired."

"More like you're the one who's "TIRED" Alan." John winked.

"That's not true!" Alan exclaimed hot headedly. "You guys have no idea what it's like to have to deal with a restless baby at two o'clock in the morning especially when I've got to shove off again once Hank and Kevin leave in the morning."

"Oh really? So it's my imagination you've been giving Tin-Tin your bedroom eyes for the past half an hour is it?" Virgil laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that Alan. When I play the piano I watch and I listen... and I've been watching and listening to you real close for the past half an hour. Something about looking forward to seeing her in some tiny little red number I believe?"

All four of his brothers burst into hysterical laughter.

"There's no secrets around here Alan." grinned John. "Haven't you worked that out yet?"

Alan reddened as the taunting continued.

"Now let me guess what the story's going to be this time. ... err...I only said that to her because we're just friends?" Scott teased.

"Yeah ... REAL good friends." Gordon added as he tickled Lucy's feet. "That's how they ended up with you Lu-Jo and your Daddy still hasn't worked out what the cause was!"

Alan found himself becoming amused too. "Just friends" was never going to cut it again in this house.

"Oh leave off you guys." he said good-naturedly holding out his arms to take Lucy. "I'm a respectable married man now you know."

The four of them laughed again.

"Married Alan." Virgil grinned. "Not respectable... unless of course the red number you were referring to before is something we can all see in the morning."

"No way you guys! That's for my eyes only." he stated firmly and then cast a deliberate and meaningful glance at Gordon. Gordon saw it and his face immediately fell. It had been a year since they'd argued over him watching them make love on the beach and it seemed Alan still hadn't forgiven him for what was an honest mistake.

Alan turned away from his brothers and walked towards the door with Lucy in his arms.

They fell silent as their Grandmother approached him. He called Tin-Tin to his side. She spoke to them both. They looked at each other as if considering whatever it was she had said. Alan eventually shook his head before offering Lucy to Tin-Tin to kiss goodnight. He then headed in the direction of their apartment.

"Well." Scott said awkwardly. "That's that then."

"Didn't even get a bite from him." Virgil sighed. "I thought he'd at least go off at you over your "just friends" line."

"He's not a kid anymore Virg." Scott replied sadly. "It kind of makes me realise how old I'm getting."

"Well you'll be thirty one soon big bro."

"Yep. Don't I know it. Thirty-one and still a bachelor. Dad had three kids at my age."

The four brothers were silent. Scott, Virgil and John took a sip from their champagne glasses. Gordon on the other hand stood grimly, Alan's words festering inside him like a volcano.

A pretty pixie face ... a cheeky grin ... a future never meant to be.

Something inside him snapped as his emotions boiled over.

"Wedding vows... happy families ... babies ... it's nothing but a heap of crock." he spat as he snatched up his coat and strode to the door.

"Gordon!" John exclaimed in alarm as the red-haired Tracy son stormed from the lounge room and headed out into the night.

Scott, Virgil and John looked at each other in amazement.

"What in the blazes brought that on?" Virgil asked.

"I dunno but someone should go after him." Scott said in a worried voice. "It's obvious he's still not over things despite all his kidding around."

John moved forward and picked up his own coat. "Don't worry Scott. " he said hastily. "I'll go."

Scott allowed John to take on his role this time. He had his own soul to bare right now and he knew this was the time to do it.

"Virg." he said quietly. "I need to talk to you about something."

Virgil looked at him with interest and topped up his glass with more champagne. He filled Scott's glass as he spoke.

"Sure Scott. Fire away."

"It's personal." Scott said with difficulty as he glanced at his Father on the other side of the room. "Can we go somewhere private please?"

Virgil sensed the urgency in Scott's voice and it was very rare that he opened up to anyone. He stood up and motioned Scott out onto the balcony.

"OK." he said closing the huge glass doors behind him. "Is this private enough?"

Scott looked around carefully before shuffling his feet and dropping his eyes. Virgil recognised the signs that Scott was about to confide in him and sat down quietly in the deck chair to give him his full attention.

"I can trust you right?" he began looking him directly in the eyes. The caring, doe-soft eyes of his Mother looked at him through the identical eyes of his brother. He'd always confided in his mother as a little boy and he'd always been able to confide in Virgil too.

"Of course you can trust me Scott. What's on your mind?"

Scott turned away for a few moments and rubbed his chin having second thoughts about whether to reveal this to his brother.

"I can't tell Dad or Grandma this." he said carefully. "And what I'm going to tell you stops here OK?"

"OK." Virgil replied. "You have my word as always."

Scott's dark blue eyes pierced Virgil's very soul. "Lord you're like Dad." Virgil thought as those eyes reached inside him carefully assessing if he was able to take the risk of divulging whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Scott … unless you tell me what's on your mind I can't help you." he finally said in a calm and tranquil voice.

Scott shook his head.

"Listening to you talk to me like that makes me feel like I'm talking to momma again." he finally said. "I used to tell her everything that bothered me."

Virgil smiled sadly. "I know you did Scott." he said in a soothing voice.

After a few minutes he added. "Dad used to tell her everything that bothered him too."

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "But the difference between talking to you and talking to momma is she could always make things right again.

He turned and looked out to sea and sighed miserably.

"No-one can make this right Virg." he murmured.

"Just like Dad." Virgil thought again. "If he's looking out there he's gonna turn around in a few minutes and let it all out."

Virgil Tracy could read his brother like a book.

Almost like clockwork Scott turned to face him and said.

"Virg … I … I ... think I may have fathered a son."

Virgil's eyes widened as the news sank in.

"What?" he breathed. "You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not." he replied. "It's a long story but the crux of it is I've been keeping this in for five months and I can't any more. I need to talk to someone about it."

Virgil looked at his brother's worried and distressed face.

"Sure you do Scott." he acknowledged "Please ... continue ... I'm listening."

"Virg I was terrified this afternoon when Kevin Baillie showed up on that plane. I was absolutely convinced he was going to tell me Adelaide Washington was clapping a law suit on me."

"Adelaide Washington?" Virgil asked. "Is she the mother?"

When Scott simply nodded he breathed in a horrified voice. "But Scott, she's married isn't she?"

"Yeah and you and me both know she should have been married to me if it wasn't for the launching of this damned outfit." he said looking unhappily at the sky.

Virgil looked at his brother sympathetically. He knew of Scott's rejected marriage proposal.

"So you two ... got together... errr ...casually?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah that's about it I guess. Damn it I knew it was wrong to involve myself with her. But Virg you know how much I loved her."

"Is it over now?" Virgil queried.

"It's been over since Dad found about the two of us and confronted me about it. I said I wouldn't see her anymore and I haven't but obviously it was too late."

Scott began to pace the balcony. Virgil again noted Scott's similarity to their Father. When he was worried, he paced too.

"So are you sure the baby's yours?" he asked. "If she's married ... maybe it isn't."

"It's mine all right." Scott spat. "I know because she won't let me have access to a paternity test. The way I figure it she's gonna bide her time and wait until I take over Tracy Enterprises when Dad retires. Then she's gonna come out of nowhere and ruin the Company."

His eyes appealed to his brother for advice.

"Virgil ... Dad doesn't know about the baby. I … I …don't know what to do." he stammered. "Part of me wants to forget this … the other part desperately wants custody of my son."

Virgil thought for a while and then said firmly.

"Scott … you've got to tell Dad the truth right now particularly if you think it could cost him the company. I'll be with you when you tell him if you like."

"NO!!!" Scott said adamantly. "Dad mustn't know until he has to."

"It'll kill him if he finds out from Kevin Baillie or somewhere else."

"He won't find out unless I choose to tell him. " Scott flashed. "She's signed a legal agreement."

Virgil shook his head and pleaded with his brother to see sense.

"No Scott. Agreement or no agreement, hiding this from Dad is the wrong thing to do. You've never kept anything important from him. You know Dad'll stand by you."

Virgil watched as his brother sank wearily into the chair next to him.

"Of course I know that." he murmured unhappily. But there's another reason I can't tell Dad about this right now."

After a prolonged silence he admitted quietly.

"I'm in a very serious relationship at the moment Virg."

Virgil's eyes again widened with the startling revelation.

"Since when?" he enquired.

"It's been going on for five months. Her name is Margo Marin and she's a pilot. She's the one with the good taste you all ribbed me about this afternoon. She selected the suit I wore this afternoon and she helped me pick out Alan's."

Suddenly things fell into place for Virgil. Scott's constant offers to be the Tracy presence in New York in the past five months. The sudden improvement in his selection of clothing.

"Does Margo know about the child?" he asked.

Scott shook his head.

"No ... not yet and if tell Dad about him he'll want me to fight a custody battle for sure. The baby's his Grandson and I know my Father when it comes down to family matters. I'll be forced to tell Margo then."

He was silent for a long time before he said.

"And I can't risk losing this woman Virgil.

He fixed his eyes determindly on the horizon.

"This is the one I'm going to marry."

* * *

He sat alone on the beach in front of the fire looking out towards the dark blanket that was the Pacific Ocean. The fire had been burning for over an hour and its warmth took a welcome edge off the chilly May evening. He sighed and looked up at the stars as they sparkled brilliantly overhead.

It was such a beautiful night.

The palm trees rustled courtesy of the cool breeze blowing across the sandy expanse. The waves lapped the shore gently.

Such a beautiful place to have such sad and melancholy thoughts.

Why him?

He pulled his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

He lowered his face and closed his eyes.

Blonde hair, dancing green eyes sparkling with life, beautiful smile, pretty face with a splattering of freckles. A cute button nose. A nose he had tweaked as he teased her about being sub-ordinate to him on the boat. Three minutes before the crash. Three minutes before she died. And he had killed her.

"Jezz." he whispered and swallowed hard.

He screwed his eyes tighter to stop the tears from forming and then looked up into the sky opening them wide. There was the evening star surrounded by thousands of others. They were all up there. He should have been there too with his Commander his buddies and Jezzica. But the evening star had sent him back. It wasn't his time, she said, there was work for him to do here.

"Momma why..." he said, his voice grating with pain. "Why did you send me back here to live with so much pain in my heart?"

The star sparkled magnificently in the sky as the voice came from behind him and made him jump.

"I wondered where the heck you disappeared to in the middle of the night."

He turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Father." he exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

Jeff Tracy approached the fire and threw on some more wood. He paused for a moment and watched the flames dance up into the sky before sitting down on the sand next to him.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing son. Your brothers are worried about you."

"I ... I'm sorry Father ... I wasn't feeling much like socialising in there so I ... "

"Stormed off without telling any of us where you were going." Jeff Tracy interrupted sternly.

"Yes Sir." he said. "Sorry Sir."

Jeff looked intently into the flames.

"And you decided to come out here, build a fire and sit alone all night." he stated.

Gordon lowered his head. "Sir ... for some stupid reason I expected Alan and Tin-Tin to come out here before they went to bed. I built the fire for them."

"Son they're already upstairs together. Somehow I think you might have wasted your effort."

Gordon shrugged half-heartedly and turned to look at his Father. "Guess it looks that way Sir." he replied.

Jeff Tracy looked up into the sky and the out into the darkness of the ocean.

"Beautiful night isn't it son?"

"Yes Sir."

The two of them sat in silence listening to the crackle of the wood as it burned.

"Father what brings you out here anyway?" Gordon asked.

"This." he said showing him a picnic basket. Gordon peered towards it.

"What's in it Sir?" he asked.

Jeff Tracy shrugged.

"Lord knows Gordon. Your Grandmother packed it and goodness knows why. One minute a man's enjoying a bit of peace and a cognac out on his balcony, the next minute his mother is handing him a picnic basket and telling him to walk to the other side of the island in the middle of the night to leave it front of a fire she somehow knew was going to be lit for her grandson. She must be on the same wave-length as you."

"Grandma knows everything Dad."

Jeff could not help but agree. "Yes, I don't know how she knows these things but she most certainly does."

He opened the basket. Not one but two warm blankets. Fried chicken. Fresh bread. Two glasses. A bottle of Shiraz.

He shook his head. He never knew what his mother was up to. But he did know Alan and Tin-Tin wouldn't be looking for food at the moment and Gordon was usually happy to oblige if something delicious needed to be consumed.

"Hungry?" he asked offering him the chicken.

"No Sir." Gordon replied miserably.

The fire burned as Gordon Tracy looked straight ahead in silence. His Father quietly put the food away and extended his hand to turn Gordon's head towards him.

"Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"Sir?"

"What's on your mind."

"No Sir."

"Today ...seeing Tin-Tin and your brother like that ... so happy ... it's brought it all back to you hasn't it son?"

"Brought back what Father?" he asked cautiously.

"Memories of Jezzica Parker." he said directly.

Gordon swallowed and bit his lips together.

"I guess so Sir."

Jeff Tracy looked up at the evening star. "I know how you feel son ... Tin-Tin in that dress brought back memories of your mother to me too."

"Is that why you're really out here Sir? Because you're thinking about mom?"

Jeff Tracy looked into his son's eyes in the firelight.

"Wanting time alone to think about your mother would be the only logical reason I would bring this basket all the way out here in the middle of the night."

Their eyes continued to meet. The fire continued to burn.

"Father." Gordon said. "May I ask you something Sir?"

"Of course you can. Whether I answer you of course is another matter as you well know."

Gordon sighed. Yes he did know. His Father had declined to answer his questions many times over the years.

"Sir ... You've always said to me and the guys that everything in our life, good and bad, happens for a reason. Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do." Jeff Tracy nodded. "I've always believed it."

He thought back over the years. Many times he hadn't liked the hand life had dealt him but he'd always believed it was meant to be.

"Sometimes I know you're right Sir. I look at my brother and Tin-Tin and I can see there was a good reason for Tin-Tin falling pregnant as she did. It made Alan stop thinking about himself and grow up."

"Yes son." he acknowledged. "That's exactly what it did. A good thing too as we would all agree."

Gordon bit his lips together as he dropped his gaze.

"But other times Dad ... I mean ... for three years I have been trying to think of the reason why my hydrofoil crashed and everyone was killed except me. Sir ... I can't find a reason for that ... no matter how hard I try."

Jeff Tracy remained silent. Eventually the honey-brown eyes lifted to his. Without his cheeky smile and jokes to hide behind, those eyes exposed his true sadness and all his carefully hidden pain.

"Father ..."he whispered. "What possible reason could there be for something like that? Something that killed all my friends and the girl I loved more than my own life?"

Jeff shook his head and sighed.

"I guess it's the same reason your mother was taken from us son."

Gordon stared into the fire. "Sir." he said. "What reason could you ever have found for something like that? "

Jeff Tracy looked at the son in front of him.

"Son." he said "I've asked myself for twenty two years why my best friend and the mother of my five little boys was taken away without warning. I still haven't found an answer."

He looked up into the sky at the evening star. "And somehow I don't think I ever will."

Gordon looked at his Father in the firelight.

"Sir... do you still miss her?"

Jeff Tracy looked directly out to the darkened sea.

"There will never be a day that passes that I don't miss your mother." he replied distantly.

"Father..." Gordon said after a few minutes silence. "You've never spoken to me about how you felt for her."

Jeff Tracy cringed as he remembered Gordon as a little boy asking why his mother had died. He had told him to forget about her and eat his supper.

Funny how he remembered that at this precise moment.

"Gordon..." he replied carefully. "You've never spoken to me about how you felt for Jezzica Parker either.

Gordon Tracy cringed too.

His Father watched him and waited. He knew he would wait the rest of the night with this son. The red-haired son had been raised from a baby of thirteen months to be a man and keep his feelings to himself. He and his little brother had both grown up learning to deal with life in only one way; hiding behind a facade of humour to mask their true emotions. Alan was bad but Gordon ... he was the worst of the two. Gordon never showed his hurt easily ... not to him ... not to anyone.

"Should I go first then?" he said. "Or you?"

Gordon pressed his lips together tightly and looked away.

"Looks like it's me then." Jeff replied and cleared his throat. He bit his own lips together. He didn't know where to begin.

The fire continued to burn.

The silence continued between the two Tracy men.

Voices behind them distracted them both.

"Dad? Gordo? What are you guys doing out here?"

Jeff Tracy turned his head to see Alan who had changed out of his tuxedo into a pair of well-worn shorts and shirt. However Tin-Tin still remained in her wedding dress. Her feet were bare and her hair tumbled loosely over her shoulders. Alan held Lucy Josephine in one arm and a bag in the other. Lucy grinned widely as she recognised her Grandfather and her fun-loving Uncle.

"More to the point, what is that baby of yours doing out here?" Jeff Tracy frowned.

"Dad she won't sleep after all the excitement." Alan complained. "I've been trying to settle her for the past two hours. I thought if we brought her out here with us, the fresh air might tire her out and give us chance to have some time alone."

"I thought I heard your Grandmother offer to take her for the night."

Alan shrugged. "She did Dad but Lucy's my responsibility. I have to leave tomorrow and I feel guilty leaving her as it is without fobbing her off to Grandma when I can take care of her."

He looked apologetically at Tin-Tin and then back at his Father.

"It's just that taking care of her is kind of inconvenient at the moment."

Jeff rose from his position in front of the fire and held out his arms to his Grand-daughter.

"Alan ... there are times when it's all right to ask someone else to care for Lucy. Tonight is one of those times. Now you give Lucy to me and I'll take her for what's left of the night."

Lucy looked at his outstretched arms and smiled coyly before burying her head deep in Alan's shoulder. Jeff shook his head. Typical Lucy. Playing hard to get.

"Come on Missy." he said firmly moving closer. "You're coming inside with Uncle Gordon and Grandpa."

She steadfastly refused to go to him and snuggled in closer to her Father.

"Lord she's stubborn." Tin-Tin sighed. "You'd think Alan had been gone all month the way she's been carrying on when he puts her down."

"She's her Grandmother all over again that's what she is." Jeff observed watching her peering at him from the security of Alan's arms. "And if that's the case she won't be going to sleep for you until she's good and ready."

Alan looked at Tin-Tin. Jeff Tracy saw his badly disguised look of frustration.

"I can still take her son." he offered.

Alan sighed.

"No Sir. If you do she'll fuss and cry for the rest of the night. It doesn't matter. " he said in a disgruntled voice. "I'm used to her doing this to me now."

He sat down on the sand beside the fire and one-handedly opened the bag he'd packed. In it was her bottle, her blanket and his Mother's teddy bear or as it was now known; "HER" teddy bear. She refused to sleep without it. In a few moments she lifted her head and her eyes met Alan's.

"No, don't you dare look at me like that." he sulked. "You win again OK? I've got all your favourite stuff in this bag so you know you're not going anywhere."

Tin-Tin sat down on the sand beside him. The magnificent dress spread out around her.

"Won't you sit down for a while Mr. Tracy?" she invited. "Maybe if she takes her bottle she might nod off and then you can take her."

She looked at Alan's petulant face. "It might work Alan." she said.

Alan looked at Lucy's bright and very wide-awake features.

"Don't bank on it." he observed. "But you're welcome to stay for a bit Dad. Please ... sit down."

Jeff Tracy sat himself back down next to Gordon and looked at his youngest son and the girl he was so passionately in love with through the flames. He saw Tin-Tin move closer to him. Alan kissed her forehead.

Almost by instinct Jeff felt the need to place his arm protectively around Gordon's shoulders.

Gordon shrank under his touch.

"I ... I guess I should be going Dad." he said quietly. "It's my fault Lucy Josephine is wide awake. If I stay here I'll only distract her further."

He rose to his feet. As expected the baby's eyes followed him and she flailed her arms ready to play.

"No little one." he said sadly. "No more tonight. You have to go to sleep."

He moved his eyes from Lucy to Alan.

"Besides..." he murmured. "This is a private party."

He could tell by the way Alan lifted his chin that he understood his meaning.

"Good night Father." he said despondantly."I'll go get Lucy's cot for you and take it down to your Apartment."

As he began to walk away he paused before turning back to look at Alan.

Alan's eyes met his.

Before either of them spoke Gordon strode away from the fire and back into the night.

Alan looked over at his Father. He knew without asking what was wrong with Gordon.

"You should go after him Dad. " he said. "He's been mixed up about Jezzica Parker for a very long time."

Jeff Tracy shook his head. "No son. Nothing is going to take your brother's pain away until he can bring himself to talk openly about it. Trust me. I know."

"I feel bad he thinks it's his fault Lucy won't settle." Tin-Tin sighed as she watched Lucy taking her bottle in Alan's arms. "It's no-one's fault this time. It's been a big day for everyone, including her."

She reached into the bag and took out Lucy's blanket and teddy bear. She wrapped the blanket around her as Alan held her in his arms. The blanket shielded her from the view of the fire. Tin-Tin quietly placed the teddy bear between Lucy's body and Alan's and ran her hand gently through her tiny curls.

The three of them sat in silence.

The ocean lapped the shore.

The fire burned.

The baby suckled.

Quieted by the dark silence, lulled by the warmth of her teddy bear and secure in the strong young arms of her Father, the little eyes began to close.

Jeff Tracy looked at the young couple in front of him as they lovingly tended to their baby and reminded himself of the fact that this night was not just any night in their lives. She still wore her wedding dress and this was their wedding night. He thought back fondly to his own wedding night. Like Alan and Tin-Tin, he and Lucy had experienced physical love with each other before they were married but on that night their expression of love for each other had been something special. Too special for him ever to forget. He still pictured her now, lying naked in his arms, her chestnut curls spread across his chest;his best friend, his lover, his everything.

Jeff stared intently at the beautiful features of Tin-Tin Kyrano through the fire. He saw in her the beautiful features of Lucy Evans. His eyes glistened at the memory.

He was suddenly jolted into the reality of the present.

"Dad." Alan said carefully as he gently rocked her in his arms. "I think she's finally gone to sleep Sir."

Tin-Tin leaned forward and lifted the blanket. The bottle was empty. Lucy's tiny body was still. Her face was angelic. Her eyes were closed.

"She has Mr. Tracy." she confirmed.

He rose to his feet.

"I'll take her for you then so the two of you can be alone."

Alan looked at Tin-Tin before looking carefully at his Father.

"Are you sure Sir?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything." he replied as he held out his arms to take the baby.

Alan Tracy rose to his feet and gently placed his baby daughter into the arms of his Father. Jeff Tracy's own arms enveloped her.

"Thank you Dad." he said gratefully.

Jeff Tracy gazed at his son in the firelight.

"Alan ..." he swallowed. "We never think what we have in our liveswill ever change and sometimes we forget just how special it is. Don't take what you have here tonight for granted son... ever."

Alan Tracy nodded his head as he bent to kiss Lucy.

"I don't Sir." he said.

Jeff Tracy turned with the baby in his arms and began to walk towards the villa. As he reached the sandy outcrop which divided the beach from the rest of the island he looked back towards the fire, then at the sleeping baby girl and finally up at the evening star that had never shone more magnificently than it did tonight.

"I know Princess." he whispered as he looked at the star. "There is our son ... and here is our grand-daughter. This is the circle of our life together Lucy and even though you are no longer with me... itcontinues."

He paused for one last moment before commencing the walk home.

They needed to be alone now.

* * *

He sat silently overlooking the water.

It had been one hell of a day in his life and there was only one thing left that he wanted.

Seven months and five days, he told himself.

He wanted her.

She sat silently looking at his blonde, handsome features. He had given her everything she had ever wanted today. A proposal from deep within his heart. An expensive ring. That beautiful wedding dress. A magical wedding. There was only one thing she now wanted to give him in return.

Herself.

She nestled closer to him in front of the fire and leaned her head on his shoulder as Jeff Tracy disappeared from view with their baby.

"Happy?" he asked placing a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Very happy Alan." she replied kissing his cheek lightly. "This has been the happiest day of my life."

He continued to look out to sea as the fire burned.

"Mine too." he said.

He turned to look at her. Her beautiful features danced in the firelight in front of his eyes just as they had danced six years before on another night they had sat together like this.

The night he had fallen totally and hopelessly in love with her.

"Tin-Tin ...you are so beautiful." he breathed.

She looked deeply into his eyes.

He looked into hers.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too Alan." she whispered in return.

The fire continued to burn.

He continued to look into her eyes.

She continued to look into his.

The glow of the firelight provided the only light on the darkened beach. The waves broke the shore gently. The only sound around them was the crackling of the driftwood.

Their lips met .... slowly ... deliberately .... and with total commitment to each other.

The night air was cold but neither of them noticed the chill in the air with the warmth of their kiss. As they broke apart their eyes continued to meet.

"I want you Alan." she breathed.

"I always want you baby girl." he replied "And I'll never stop wanting you."

Their lips met again. This time his arms enveloped her and he lowered her to the sand. Her black hair spread behind her like a cloak of black silk. It framed her beautiful face and exquisite features.

"Alan..." she breathed as she gazed into the brilliant blue eyes of the youngest Tracy son.

"Shhh." Alan whispered as he stared into the deep brown eyes of Tin-Tin Kyrano. "Don't say anything."

"Alan." she swallowed as his hands began to slide the wedding dress from her shoulders.

"Tin-Tin." he said softly. "This moment is ours now. Just lay back and let me love you baby."

The fire crackled and burned as their passion for each other built.

Seven months and five days had been a long time and to the two of them, finally alone and without the responsibility of Lucy, this felt almost as if it was the first time all over again.

The time when she had allowed him to remove her gown in his bedroom and he had gazed in wonderment at her beautiful naked body in the lamp light. He felt the same way now as he gazed upon it again in the firelight.

The time she had unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the youngest Tracy son in the lamp light, not as her best friend but as a man. Lying on her back, looking deeply into the eyes of the Tracy son in the firelight, she unbuttoned his shirt again.

The time, his hands moved forward in the lamp light to touch her intimately for the first time. His touch had been halting and she had needed to encourage him that it was all right for him to continue. She closed her eyes in the firelight as he touched her intimately again. His touch was halting and once again he needed encouragement to continue.

"Alan... ' she whispered. "It's OK. You don't have to listen out for Lucy." she said.

"I'm sorry ..." he replied. "Force of habit I guess."

The two of them stared at each other silently in the firelight just as they had stared at each other silently in the lamp light. There was no turning back now.

Their lips met again with definite intent and unsatisfied need.

The world around them suddenly fell into insignificance as all they sought now was each other.

The fire burned and the waves lapped the shore as their passion soared and their bodies shuddered and reached the heights of ecstasy together.

Alan Tracy stroked her hair gently as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal.

The silence surrounded them like the darkness as they lay together as one.

This had been the most special day of his life and now as he lay within her, he never wanted it to end.

"I love you baby girl." he whispered. "And I am never ever going to let you go."

She reached up her hand to touch his cheek. He had gone to so trouble to make this day the most special day of her life and now, with his life seed ebbing within her once more, she wanted this moment to last forever.

Wild.

Brash.

Arrogant.

Egotistical.

Selfish.

Self Centred.

Yes, she thought lovingly as she traced her finger down Alan Tracy's cheek in the firelight.

He had been all of these things in the past.

But not anymore.

* * *

Author's Note - A fitting end to a story of Commitment. However ... there is still the Epilogue and another little surprise in store! 


	24. COMMITMENT THE EPILOGUE THE FINAL REPA...

Author's Note :- Well this is the finale. I hope those who read this story from the beginning feel this is the ending this story deserves. Thanks to Lady Viva for her input. mcj

* * *

EPILOGUE -COMMITMENT - THE LAST REPARATION

* * *

She looked down lovingly at the sleeping baby in her arms. She never grew tired of marvelling at the perfect features on the child she and Alan Tracy had made together.

Long fingers... a sweet little face ... long eyelashes ... a rosebud mouth ...Tin-Tin traced her finger gently over each signature feature ... a simply perfect little human being.

The baby stirred and she found herself smiling. She carefully shifted her weight in the bed and found herself grimacing a little.

"We've been through a lot these past twenty-four hours haven't we little one." she whispered lowering her face to kiss the baby's head. "And so has your Daddy."

She looked at the clock on the wall. It ticked loudly in the quiet room and indicated it was almost eight o'clock.

"Daddy said last night before he left he hoped he could be back around eight." she said. "I hope he's OK after what he went throughyesterday."

For a few minutes Tin-Tin dwelled on how unwilling Alan had been to leave the two of them alone last night. He didn't want to go until he was convinced they were both all right. But his Father had pointed out he had another responsibility and was needed elsewhere. He insisted that he left immediately. Their eyes had met in the semi -darkened room as he prepared to leave.

"Dad said things are serious." he had apologised. "I really have to go."

"OK." she had whispered in a tired voice. "But hurry back won't you?"

"I'll be back just as soon as I can." he promised as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Please take care baby."

She still remembered the final look she gave him. She always gave him that look when he left her. It was one that took in every facet of his features in case something went wrong and he never returned. She knew she was being silly this time. This wasn't dangerous. He did this all the time.

She continued to caress the small round cheeks and watched intently as the little brown eyes opened. Those eyes were velvet brown and deep; the eyes of Lucy Evans.

"Hey there." she said gently. "It's about time you woke up for me."

A knock on the door drew her attention away from her child.

It was Josephine Tracy with a cup of tea in her hand.

She entered the room and her features broke into their customary smile at the sight of her precious great grandchild.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling today?" she asked drawing closer to the bed.

"Much better than yesterday thank you Grandma." Tin-Tin smiled as Josie placed the tea by her bedside.

She peered in the direction of the door hoping to see Alan walk in behind his Grandmother.

"Is Alan back?" she asked.

Josie leaned forward to take the baby.

"Drink your tea dear." she said. "No he's not back yet. Things are taking a lot longer to get under control over there than first expected."

Tin-Tin's face dropped. She hadn't thought the situation was that bad.

"Alan said to tell you he'd be here in around an hour." she added, "But he also said you aren't to get out of that bed unless you're up to it and I'm here to see you do as he says."

Tin-Tin shook her head. "I didn't intend to get up yet but I'm fine Grandma. Honestly."

Josie Tracy frowned.

"You are NOT fine young lady. That was one rough time you had in there yesterday from what I know of it. My Grandson looked bad enough when he came out so Lord only knows how you must be feeling."

She looked down at the bundle she held as she lovingly rocked it to and fro. Josie smiled as the little brown eyes started to close again.

"You seem happy enough though don't you? Your Daddy will be pleased to see that."

She looked over at Tin-Tin and noticed how tired she appeared despite vehemently denying things to the contrary.

"Why don't you lie down and close your eyes for a bit sweetie." she said. "You need your rest. I'll watch the baby for you until Alan comes in."

Josie didn't have to ask her twice.

In the few minutes it took Alan's Grandmother to close the door, adjust the curtains and seat herself comfortably with the baby, Tin-Tin had rolled onto her side and fallen into a deep and badly needed sleep.

The past twenty four hours had been exhausting.

"Hey there sleepyhead. I need you. Come on ... wake up!" came a familiar voice.

She slowly rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She looked at him sleepily.

"Alan?" she queried as her eyes came into focus.

"How are you feeling today baby girl?" he asked as he bent down awkwardly.

Their lips met in a warm and loving kiss.

"Tired." she replied as they broke apart. "How about you?"

"As you can guess I've been up all night dealing with the inevitable." he said. "I'm tired too but I'm OK."

"You've sure got your hands full there." she laughed looking up at him struggling in front of her. "So what happened to Grandma?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Can you believe she left me here like this?" he complained. "She handed me the baby as soon as I walked through the door and said it was about time I began to appreciate how hard it was for Dad to cope when I was born. Then off she went and I haven't seen her since."

He frowned. "She could have waited until I got over yesterday properly before she enjoyed watching me sweat."

Tin-Tin laughed and then looked at the pretty little girl he held in his arms.

"Hey there Lucy Josephine." she smiled as she slowly sat up in the bed and held out her arms. "Come and give Daddy a break for a while huh?"

Lucy's face did not break into its customary Tracy smile and she made no attempt to leave the security of Alan's arms. Instead she looked suspiciously at Alan and then even more closely at the tiny little bundle he held in his other arm.

The fourteen-month old baby's eyes were accusing.

"I don't think she's too happy about sharing me with her new brother Tin-Tin." Alan commented as Lucy's face dropped.

"Uh oh." he said recognising the impending storm. "You'd better take him off me before she starts up Tin-Tin."

"She'll get used to him Alan." she said as Alan set himself clumsily on the bed and allowed her to take their newborn son from him.

"Look Lucy..." Tin-Tin encouraged patting the space beside her. "Come say hi to your little brother with me."

Lucy looked her mother and then at Alan. After a few minutes she placed her thumb in her mouth, buried her head in Alan's neck and refused to look at either of them.

Tin-Tin sighed.

"Alan I can't believe a baby can be so stubborn."

Alan shook his head and sighed too. "Tell me something I don't know." he moaned. "I know now why Dad insisted I leave the hospital immediately last night and return to the hotel. Dad and Grandma were beside themselves by the time I got there. She wouldn't stop crying no matter what they tried. Grandma said she was almost as bad as I used to be."

He frowned. He was sure nothing could be worse than the pandemonium he'd walked in on last night.

"It couldn't have been that bad Alan." she replied indicating he might be exaggerating a little.

"Bad? You don't know the half of it. Once I finally got her to stop crying I had to sit up with her the rest of the night. All because I had the gall to leave her with Dad and Grandma while you were giving birth. "

Tin-Tin looked him with mirth. He saw her badly hidden smirk and continued in a complaining voice.

"She's just like Scott I swear. She can force herself to stay away no matter how tired she is. Geez ..." he swore loudly. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to cope with her carrying on and now him too Tin-Tin."

"Your Father coped OK." Tin-Tin pointed out.

"So everybody, including you, keeps reminding me." he commented. "But don't you forget Dad had Grandma to help him."

"That's nice that is!" she scolded. "You've still got me in case you've forgotten."

He pinched her cheek and admonished her.

"After what you called me and worse still what you DID to me yesterday Tinarda Jane Tracy, I'm not so sure I even want you."

"Don't call me Tinarda." she said emphatically. "You know I hate it Alan."

"You, TINARDA deserve every little bit of aggravation I can give you. ' he teased with a huge emphasis on the hated name. "As a matter of fact after what happened in that birth suite last night I'll take Grandma and her antics over you and yours any day of the week."

Tin-Tin reddened and looked down.

"I'm really sorry Alan." she apologised. "It ... it was hurting so much that's all."

"What ... and what you did to me didn't hurt?" he exclaimed trying to sound cross. "I couldn't stand up for nearly ten minutes afterwards. If you didn't want me to have any more kids Tin-Tin you could have just said so nicely instead of taking the law into your own hands."

"Alan I didn't mean to hit you there." she swallowed in an embarrassed tone. "Or call you those names."

"Sure you didn't" he replied light-heartedly. "Now what was it exactly you called me in there?"

"Don't." she pleaded as he went to recall that sobering moment when, at the height of a long and extremely painful contraction she had screamed nothing but absolute abuse at him, called him for everything and swore she was moving back in with her Father the moment she got herself out of the birth suite.

Alan cringed as he recalled her gripping more than just his hand with animal strength as they counted down the contraction together. He also recalled her anger as she blamed him single-handedly for the pain of her labor and had lashed out, winding him completely.

"Let me see." he mused. "According to you yesterday I'm a thoughtless, uncaring son of a ..."

He stopped and burst out laughing at the look on her face. He was thoroughly enjoying her embarrassment.

"That's enough!" she interjected, pouting as she suffered the taunting of the youngest Tracy son. "I get the idea OK?"

Alan shook his head. He'd teased her since she was nine years old and this was the best one ever. There was no way he was going to stop now.

"Oh no you don't Let's not forget the best bit Tin-Tin." he began trying to sound serious.

"What best bit?" she retorted in the same tone she used to use with him as a little girl.

"Your crazy statement that this was all my idea." he replied. "The whole thing you said ... the conception ... the pregnancy ...making you have a natural birth when you could have had another C-Section ... the pain ... the forceps... the stitches ...all completely my fault. "

She lifted her eyes to his with hot words brewing on her tongue.

"Now Mrs Tracy ..." he said sternly. "I have an issue with every part of that statement . You and I both know Lucy Josephine was my fault because I was careless but you and you alone are responsible for that little guy you're holding in your arms right now ."

He looked at her insistently. "Come on." he said. "Admit it Tin-Tin."

Tin-Tin looked down at the tiny baby boy who looked about ready to fuss for his feed. Her mind flashed back to that night on the beach.

Yes ... she supposed ... she had kind of planned it that way.

After that night when they shared such a deep and intimate expression of their love together, life simply became a waiting game as far as she was concerned. He returned to Thunderbird Five for his month of duty; she resumed her role of single-handedly raising Lucy in his absence.

The days dragged by but before long he was home again and despite a busy month and a barrage of rescues which took him from her side to places halfway across the world at all hours of the day and night, they enjoyed their spare time together. They loved each other passionately and the opportunities she wanted presented themselves freely.

Their month together passed all too quickly bringing with it the milestone of Lucy Josephine crawling, one month earlier than expected. Alan was simply delighted to be at home to witness it and he embraced Tin-Tin with excitement as their little daughter became mobile. The excitement quickly faded. Suddenly the open spaces of the Tracy home were forced to be barricaded off. Lucy was inquisitive like her mother and mischievous like her Father. She was into everything.

Lucy continued to grow, basking in the love of her parents, the careful supervision of her great grandmother, the close protection of her two doting grandfathers and the devotion of her four dedicated Uncles.

She was now seven months old, a contented happy little baby who liked nothing more than to sit on her Grandpa's lap while he co-ordinated the movements of International Rescue. She would sit happily for hours provided he positioned himself so that she could see the special photograph on the wall she had recently developed a fascination with; the wedding photograph of Jefferson and Lucille Tracy that now held pride of place in the lounge room of the Tracy home.

"You were a pretty good sort back then weren't you?" Jeff Tracy would grin as the baby's eyes transfixed on the photograph. She would smile at him as if she understood, proudly displaying two tiny white teeth in her bottom gum. He in turn would kiss her head and twist her tiny chestnut curls in his fingers. She would place her thumb in her mouth and lean against his chest, happily enjoying the sensation.

He would encircle her small body with his arms and remember back to a time when another Lucy leaned happily against his chest, nestled in his embrace, she too enjoying the sensation of him twisting her long lavender scented curls in his fingers.

But things with her were not always so peaceful. Despite being agreeable most of the time, she also seemed to sense when Alan's tour of duty was imminent. The she became "not so agreeable."

"Lucy Josephine stop that!" Alan snapped as he tried to pack his clothes into his holdall whilst trying to balance the tired and fussing baby on his hip. She clung to him miserably, trying to snuggle into him at a time when he was on a definite deadline for blast off. She'd been grizzling all morning and despite Grandma saying it was because she was cutting another tooth, Alan was sure it was because she knew he was leaving her again.

"Where the heck is your Mommy when I need her!" he muttered in annoyance as her crying escalated. "She's knows Dad's got me on a deadline this morning."

Lucy tried to lay her head on his shoulder but Alan shrugged her off and continued to pack his things.

"Oh for goodness sake Luce." he said crossly. "Stop it huh? You carry on like this every single time I go."

Her crying could no longer be ignored. Big fat tears trickled down her face as she looked at him. She really was upset now."

Alan softened at the sight of the tears and stopped what he was doing immediately. He quietly dropped his toothbrush into his bag and sat down with her on the bed and held her close to this chest.

"Awww Lucy ... don't cry. Daddy didn't mean it. It's all right... I'll hold you. I'm gonna miss you heaps."

He stroked her head and continued to rock her against him. Her crying slowly subsided until it became a small sniffle of discontent.

He suddenly became aware that Tin-Tin had arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late." she said as she hurried into their bedroom with her arms outstretched. "I've been feeling a little tired and unwell this morning. Here ... I'll take her off you now."

Lucy refused to leave the warmth and security of her Father's arms and nuzzled her face against his chest.

"She's manipulating you again." Tin-Tin warned as she sat down on the bed next to them. "She's knows she only has to cry and you'll drop everything you're doing to pacify her."

Alan tweaked her chin and grinned before pulling her to him with his free arm and planting a huge kiss on her lips.

"Manipulating me? My little girl? Never!" he laughed as Tin-Tin looked at Lucy and shook her head in frustration.

"Anyway." he asked. "What's wrong with you that you're so tired and unwell? Did I keep you up too late last night saying my goodbyes Mrs Tracy?" he ended mischievously.

"Yes you did." she replied. "As a matter of fact, I'll be glad to get rid of you for a month so I can get some sleep."

"Sure you are!" he teased kissing her again. "That's not the message you gave me last night."

"Alan stop exaggerating!" she exclaimed in mock horror whilst happily returning the kiss. "You were the one who started it last night. I was trying to go to sleep ..."

Alan held her at an arms length and winked.

"Oh? So it's my fault then that you're tired and unwell is it?" he joked.

"Yes it is if you really want to know." she replied, knowing there was more truth in her words than what she cared to reveal at that moment.

"Well pardon me for keeping you up past your bedtime Cinderella." he scoffed at her as he stood up and handed Lucy to her. He returned to his packing as they continued to speak.

"Alan ..." she began.

He stopped packing again and looked at her expectantly. He saw her bite her lip.

"What's that worried look for?" he asked.

She shook her head. No ... she would wait one more month to be sure.

"No ... it's nothing important. " she said casually. "I'll take Lucy downstairs and leave you to your packing."

He shrugged as she left. It couldn't have been too important.

Thunderbird Three blasted back into space and John Tracy returned. She often walked with John on the beach in the evenings talking and laughing... and in the last three weeks ...holding down the contents of her stomach as a familiar nausea came over her.

The month really dragged this time and each day the diagnosis became more and more certain. The queasy stomach escalated. She was tired most of the time. The clincher finally came. She missed the second month.

It was still two weeks before he came home. Two weeks before she would break the news to him face to face.

She decided to dabble in her engineering work again to make the time pass faster. She began to spend two to three hours twice each day in the laboratory with Brains when Lucy slept. Brains was ecstatic as their strong engineering team began to function once more. Tin-Tin had to admit she was enjoying the challenge and had really missed the work.

She began working on mathematical formulas in the evenings when Lucy went to bed but the tiredness limited her efforts. Unlike in the past she conceded to the demands of her body and retired to her bed.

Nevertheless Jeff Tracy noted her interest in her work again with extreme pleasure. He really missed her expertise. However after eight months absence from duty he wisely decided he would check that his youngest son approved of her working again before encouraging her to resume her role in International Rescue.

Alan came back from space and was immediately closeted with his Father, Scott and Brains and informed. After what seemed hours he strode out of his Father's study with a face of stone.

"What's with you anyway?" Tin-Tin asked as they lay silently next to each other in their bed. He lay flat on his back with his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. Normally by now he would have taken her in his arms and made love to her after a month away but tonight he had not shown the slightest bit of interest in her at all.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" he asked in a surly tone.

She traced her fingers lightly down his naked chest. She noted the normally bare skin was now sprouting small chest hairs, evidence of his advancing maturity.

"I know you Alan." she said. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong with me Tin-Tin. " he said in a curt voice. "Just leave off will you."

Tin-Tin didn't care for his tone but she had come to expect it after he returned from the long, gruelling four weeks he endured. After a decent sleep he was usually himself again but tonight he didn't seem irritable because he was tired.

It was something else.

Not only that, she couldn't interest him at all.

"It's been a month since we've been together Alan." she said and kissed the side of his cheek.

Alan Tracy was maturing now and refused to be fooled by the offer of a few minutes pleasure. He was extremely displeased with what his Father and Brains had told him earlier and he had been waiting all evening for the right moment to raise the issue with her. Now was as good a time as any he supposed. He didn't want an argument but if she thought she was going to be doing what his Father and Brains said she was doing without telling him, she was about to get the argument of her life.

"Don't you think for one second I don't know about your little secret Tin-Tin." he snapped abruptly as she toyed with his blonde curls.

Her eyes widened. He couldn't possibly know. Nobody knew except her.

"I'm not happy about it either. " he snarled. "And I'm not even going to pretend to be."

He got out of bed and snatched his t-shirt up off the floor. He pulled it on as he strode out onto the balcony. He started to pace about unhappily.

She lay in bed miserably, tears building in her eyes. It looked like this was going to be a carbon copy of the last time. His angry reaction in the hangar of Thunderbird Three when she told him about Lucy reared up in her memory. Her stomach turned. He had been totally unreasonable that night.

Well, she thought, she may as well get it over with. He sounded like he knew anyway and looking at him pacing and shaking his head outside on the balcony, he was getting ready to say his piece.

She got out of bed and pulled a robe over the wispy nightdress she wore. She walked towards the balcony and stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

He surveyed her with his blue eyes not saying a word. She could see nothing but disapproval written all over his face. She swallowed hard. He was so like his Father when he was upset about something even down to the defiant way he held his upper lip and lifted his chin

Tin-Tin you should know I wouldn't want this." he said irritably. "You didn't even ask me how I felt about it."

His eyes were angry and accusing.

"I'm sorry Alan." she replied lowering her head. "I know I should have asked you before I went ahead but I knew you'd say no."

Alan Tracy's temper, normally kept in check these days thanks to her, bubbled dangerously as he flashed.

"You're damned right you should have asked me and yes I definitely would have said no." he snapped, the level of his voice starting to rise. "There's Lucy to think about and the fact that you're not fully recovered from the stroke yet."

"Alan I know all that." she interjected.

His temper hit boiling point. He had been adamant she wasn't to work and the Doctor had said she wouldn't be fully recovered for at least eighteen months. She knew that and he knew she knew.

"Well if you KNOW what the hell are you thinking about?"

He glared at her furiously and waited for her to respond. When she didn't it angered him further.

" Well I'll tell you if it's escaping you." he yelled. " You're thinking about nothing Tin-Tin that's what. For God's sake lady, I'm gone one month out of every two. You won't cope and I'm NOT going to stand by and watch you try. It's out of the question Tin-Tin and that's IT as far as I'm concerned."

Her eyes started to well. It was too late to be out of the question now. She was eight weeks gone already.

"I mean it. You get this in your pretty little head right here and right now ... you are NOT continuing with this and I don't care what you think or what you say that's the end of the matter."

Tears overflowed from her eyes and began to run unchecked down her cheeks.

"Alan ... you can't mean what you're saying." she quaked as her bottom lip trembled dangerously.

His eyes bored through her before he turned away, folding his arms and looking angrily out to sea.

"I do mean what I'm saying." he muttered refusing to look at her. "I wouldn't say it to you if I didn't mean it."

She wrapped her arms around her waist as if trying to shield herself. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She lowered her head and burst into tears.

As her sobs echoed in his ears he pursed his lips together defiantly and said in an angry and hardened voice.

"Tin-Tin for God's sake stop your crying. It's not going to change the way I feel about this."

But she did not stop crying. She fled from the doorway, threw herself on their bed, turned her back on him and began sobbing tragically into her pillow.

After five minutes he shook his head and looked about awkwardly. He absolutely hated it when she cried. It was bad enough when they had the odd spat or two and she wouldn't speak to him but when she cried ... he couldn't cope with that.

He sighed and came inside from the balcony. He sat down on the bed next to her and tried to turn her face to his. She refused, obstinately clutching the pillow with her back to him.

"And I get the blame for Lucy Josephine being stubborn." he thought to himself in frustration. "They don't come any more stubborn than you lady."

"Look Tin-Tin." he said a little more gently as he lay his hand on her heaving shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that and I don't make a habit of putting my foot down where you are concerned but I'm only doing it for your own good this time. Surely you can see where I'm coming from."

"I can't see anything." she blubbered as she clutched the pillow tighter. "I don't know how you can say that to me. I knew you'd be uneasy about the whole thing but I thought you'd at least be pleased."

"Tin-Tin ..." he said as he tried to roll her over for a second time. "I guess I should be pleased ... but if you want the honest truth ... baby I'm not. I only care about what's best for you."

She refused to move and continued to cry.

He shook his head at the mess he had made of things. He hadn't seen her for a month. He'd missed her like crazy and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and love her. Now less than four hours after landing Thunderbird Three they'd had a massive argument and she was crying her heart out. His voice altered completely as he tried to make her understand.

"Honey maybe next year huh? When Lucy's a bit older and you can cope properly I'll be more than happy to agree." he said trying to sound reasonable. "Come on huh ... please don't cry like this. Everyone downstairs will hear you soon."

"I don't care if they do." she sobbed. "I don't know what you expect me to do now Alan. It's too late to say wait until next year."

"Tin-Tin you're being ridiculous. It's not too late. It's only been a few weeks."

"It's been eight weeks. " she blubbered between sobs. "Nearly nine if you want the honest truth of it."

He shook his head. Something wasn't right here. Nine weeks? Both his Father and Brains had said she'd only been working for two.

"Tin-Tin." he said quietly. "Please calm down and look at me."

He sat silently waiting for her to comply.

After a few minutes she turned from the wall and lifted her swollen eyes towards him.

He reached out his hand and wiped away her tears.

" I'm sorry if I made you cry." he apologised. "I didn't mean to upset you so badly with what I said. I just wanted to tell you how I honestly feel."

He watched as her eyes welled up again. She bit her lip before pleading with him.

"Alan ... please tell me you want this baby. It broke my heart when you didn't want the last one."

Alan looked at her stupidly. Then his eyes dilated. What was it she had just said?

"Come again?" he breathed, his face totally startled. "Did you say something about a baby?"

She nodded.

"Isn't that what we're arguing about?" she sniffled.

"No, we're arguing about you working for my Father again. " he replied. "Aren't we?"

Silence followed.

"So ... exactly what baby are we discussing here?" he asked guardedly.

"Ummm... ours." she swallowed.

"Lucy Josephine right?" he reiterated nervously.

She bit her lip once more. "No Alan not Lucy."

The words slowly sank into his head. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. After a few minutes he tried again and this time said in a shaky voice.

"Tin-Tin are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

She nodded silently.

He sat there on the bed stunned. She couldn't be expecting another baby. He'd hardly touched her in eight months. Then the realisation dawned. The night on the beach ...just over two months ago.

"Don't tell me you haven't been taking anything Tin-Tin." he breathed in disbelief.

She shook her head.

His usual denial kicked in. Hadn't she learned her lesson with him the last time? He had no intention of protecting himself. It was her job. Not only that, it was far too soon to contemplate another child. Lucy was still a baby. She herself wasn't over the stroke. He was away one month out of every two.

It suddenly occurred to Alan Tracy that the subject of the argument had now changed but the actual argument had not.

A deathly silence filled the room.

"Alan please don't be angry with me." she said earnestly. "I've always wanted to have my babies close together. You and I have never discussed children. Lucy just happened and you've ignored the subject ever since."

He still said nothing.

"You and Gordon ... you've always been so close in everything. I thought it would be nice if our babies could be the same. The age gap is nearly the same."

The tears started to return as his face showed no emotion whatsoever. She twisted her hands together nervously as she tried to explain.

"I know it's going to be hard for us and I know I should have discussed this with you ...but I figured your Father coped by himself ... and there are two of us ... well for six months of the year anyhow ... I ...I didn't think you'd take the news this badly again."

She started to choke. It was obvious by the look on his face that he didn't want another baby in his life.

"I ... love ... you ummm Alan and ummm... I only wanted to complete our family ... not to ... ummm... tie you down more."

She began to sob again, this time with utter disappointment. She thought he would understand when she explained and be happy about it. But he wasn't. It was obvious.

She lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Alan." she sobbed. "I would have protected myself if I knew you felt this way."

Alan reached his hand forward without a word and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Tin-Tin." he said in a disapproving voice and he felt her shudder at the tone he used.

The blue eyes that once belonged to a sixteen year old Tracy son as he gazed in awe at the beautiful features of a seventeen year old Kyrano girl were now the eyes of a twenty-two year old Tracy man who only had one wrong left to right in his life; telling the beautiful twenty-three year old Kyrano woman who now shared his life and his name that he was happy their physical love had created another Tracy baby to grow alongside their precious Lucy Josephine.

He looked into the depth of her eyes and quietly wiped away the tracks of her tears.

"Honey why didn't you tell me before now?" he asked gently.

Sniffling, she replied.

"I really wanted to and I nearly did before you left earlier in the month but I needed to be sure. I was all set to tell you tonight but then you were so angry and started yelling at me. I thought it was because you already knew and didn't approve."

Tin-Tin's breathing calmed a little as she continued.

"We're married now Alan and even though we are and you've been so good with Lucy we haven't discussed things that real married couples need to. Like the fact I wanted my babies close together. I only want two children but you've never even asked me how many children I'd like. Then there's the issue of me being the one to always protect myself. As far as I'm concerned if you didn't want to take care of things and I want another baby, then what's happened is meant to be for us... just like Lucy was."

Alan tried not to smile at the defiance in her voice. She was right and he knew she was. He also knew she was the only one who'd ever been able to make him stop and see reason.

He reached out to her and pulled her into the security of his chest. She snuggled into him slowly calming down guided by the beat of his heart.

As he stroked her hair he whispered, "Tinarda Jane Tracy ... my best friend ... I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you. Please forgive me for my reaction. I guess I'm a little scared about running the risk of losing you again that's all."

His grip around her tightened.

There was a long and intense silence as he held her lovingly in his arms.

"You are absolutely everything to me." he breathed. "You ... and Lucy ... and"

He smiled tenderly and looked down at her flat stomach.

"...my son."

She looked up at him.

"Alan ... you can make girls you know." she said with a small glimpse of a smile.

His own lips curled into his magic Tracy smile.

"Another girl? Lord no ... Dad will want a Grandson this time."

Then his smile faded.

"But I don't care if the baby is half as beautiful as Lucy is."

She assessed him carefully. He sounded like he meant it. He could never hide anything from her. She knew him too well.

"So you are pleased then Alan?" she asked. "Tell me the truth."

HOW SHE HAD DREAMED TO TELL THE FAMILY THE NEWS

She would have waited until she was sure. She would have hoped and prayed that she was late for only one reason. That their love had created another human being to join them in their happiness together, a loved and wanted little baby that would fill the hearts of their family with joy. Alan would have been thrilled. He would have picked her up and swirled her around in the air and kissed her over and over again.

HOW THE FAMILY HAD BEEN TOLD THE NEWS

She didn't know how he would take the news. She'd hoped things would right themselves when he was gone but instead she had missed another during his absence.

"How in the hell did you get yourself pregnant? You're supposed to protect yourself." he'd yelled.

LIFE AS IT WAS NOW

His face took on a sudden mischievous smile as he held her.

"Uh oh ... what are you thinking about?" she asked as a broad smile now stole over her features.

In one sweep and catching her totally by surprise he swept her feather light body up into his arms.

"How's this for pleased Mrs Tracy!" he exclaimed as he swung her around and around in his arms happily.

"Don't Alan!" she begged. "I'm sick enough without you making me dizzy too."

"Really?" he laughed as he kissed her.

"Yes really ... now put me down right this minute. " she insisted clamouring for another kiss.

"OK then but you'll be sorry you asked me to do that!"

"No I won't."

"Oh yes you will. You'll end up flat on your back in my bed if I put you down and then I'll have you right where I want you."

"Alan ... no ..." she squealed as he held her over the massive bed.

"Say you love me or down you go." he threatened as he tried to stop laughing.

"I love you!" she giggled.

"Say it again Mrs Tracy ... I didn't hear you." he said as pretended to prepare himself to throw her down onto the bed.

"I love you ! I do! Put me down Alan."

"OK you asked for it!"

Laughing the two of them fell together into the musk scented sheets where he proceeded to tickle her incessantly until she begged him to stop.

After a few minutes their laughter subsided and they stared at each other in silence.

They were such good friends. They always had been friends and nothing was ever going to change their deep and special bond. Not even falling in love with each other had changed it.

She nuzzled into him as the moonlight streamed in from the open balcony.

His arms encircled her body.

She felt so safe in his arms. He felt so secure in hers.

"We'll be OK Alan." she reassured him. "Our babies can grow up with us."

"I know baby girl." he whispered into her hair as he held her close. "I know."

"And SO young man how does it feel?" came an authoritative voice from the door as Alan watched Lucy Josephine toddle unsteadily around the room. He also tried to keep a watchful eye on Tin-Tin as she fed the baby .

Alan turned to look at his Grandmother, his Father and his brothers standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean Grandma?" he asked.

"Having to tend to the one who's wailing like there's no tomorrow and worried sick about what the other one's up to in the meantime."

Alan grinned. "I don't know what you mean Grandma." he replied. "I'm watching out for Lucy and Tin-Tin's got the baby."

Josie looked in the direction of Tin-Tin. "Did he wake you to help him out?" she asked.

Tin-Tin smiled as she adjusted herself. "Yes ma'am but he had to... I'm feeding the baby myself this time."

Josie came forward and took the baby from her arms and placed him firmly in Alan's.

"Here." she said. "Take him and give your wife a break."

Lucy saw Alan with the baby in his arms and immediately went down on all fours and crawled over to her Father complaining loudly. She sat in front of him and held out her arms unhappily.

"Alan." Josie said. "I believe your other child needs you now too."

Alan bent down and picked up Lucy. She grizzled miserably. The baby stirred too.

Before long the room was filled with the sound of two complaining Tracy babies, one needing to be given a good winding after his feed, the other simply unhappy about not having her Father's full attention.

Josie Tracy looked back towards her son who watched Alan's growing discomfort with great interest.

"Kind of brings it all back Jeff doesn't it?" she laughed.

Jeff Tracy laughed before striding forward and taking his Grandson in his arms.

"Well mother as I remember it ... I always got the one who complained the most ... and it was always the youngest one."

Alan frowned at his Father.

"That's not true Sir." he said indignantly as he tried to comfort Lucy Josephine.

"Oh yes it is." Virgil exclaimed. "I was only five and I still remember."

"We ALL remember." Josie laughed.

Alan sulked.

"Well if that's how you all feel, I'm going to get some coffee."

He handed Lucy to Tin-Tin in a huff and strode off towards the cafeteria.

"And things haven't changed." Josie added as they watched him go.

From his position in the doorway Scott Tracy stood watching his Father hold his new Grandson. He could see the love and pride in his Father's eyes. Scott knew Alan's son would be considered the first of many Grandsons he hoped would one day come...Grandsons who would carry on International Rescue for many years to come. Scott knew the tiny baby he held would be taught to fly before he was fifteen, given a background of engineering and instructed on how to take command of a dangerous situation. The eldest grandson ... the next generation of International Rescue.

Suddenly emotion he had never felt before welled up inside him. Adelaide Washington's son... his son.. would be fourteen months old now wherever he was. He would be walking like little Lucy and babbling "Da...Da ..." as Lucy did whenever she saw Alan. He would have six little teeth now like her and a sweet little nature.

But he wouldn't learn how to fly, marvel at engineering feats or take command. He was Mark Washington's son and Mark was an ordinary man... not like the eldest son of Jefferson Tracy.

"Scott." Jeff said calling him to his side. Scott swallowed unhappily before striding forward.

"Yes Sir." he said.

"Hold this little fellow will you." he said. "I'm going to join Alan for some coffee."

Reluctantly Scott took the baby. His eyes met Virgil's. Virgil's gave him a clear message.

"You've got to tell Dad ..."

He looked away and then down at the baby.

He was like Lucy but much bigger.

"I wonder how big my son was when he was born." he mused.

His hair looked like it would curl like Alan's.

"I wonder if my son has curls like mine." he pondered.

His lifted his eyes to Virgil again. Virgil's eyes had not changed.

"You've got to tell Dad..."

His face was like his Mothers.

"I wonder if my son looks like Momma." he swallowed.

He didn't look at Virgil again.

Instead, he walked over deliberately and handed the baby to him.

"Here ..." he said with a fleeting smile at Tin-Tin. "We pilots have got to put our mark on him. I don't want him following in Alan's footsteps and being an Astronaut."

"Hey!" Gordon protested. "My nephew is going to be an aquanaut."

"Yeah well ... the eldest son is always the pilot." Scott replied without humour.

With that he looked at Virgil and strode from the room.

* * *

"Alan?"

"Yes Sir?

"Mind if I join you?"

"No Sir."

"We were only joking son."

"I know I was a pain of a baby Sir."

"Yes you were."

"I'm still tired at the moment Dad. I guess I don't take a joke too good when I'm like that. I'm sorry but I'm not annoyed or anything."

"Good. He's a beautiful little boy Alan."

"Yes he is Sir."

"Very much like your mother again."

"Not as much as Lucy is."

"No. That's quite uncanny that resemblance isn't it? Actually he looks a bit like you did when you were first born."

"I don't know how I looked Dad. There aren't any pictures of me until I was three months old."

Jeff Tracy moved about uneasily. Three months after Lucy had died he had suffered a nervous breakdown. His mother had held his family together as he was hospitalised. She had taken a new photograph of each of the children to keep by his bedside ... Alan too. It had been his first photograph. His hand moved to the top pocket of the expensive jacket he wore. He took from it a white envelope.

"What have you got there Dad?"

"Err... something I've wanted to give you for a while now Alan ..."

"What is it Sir?"

"Just open it son."

Silence.

Baby blue eyes stared into dark blue eyes.

"Is this me Sir?"

"Yes son. It is."

Silence.

"Momma was very pretty Sir."

"Yes she was."

"How long ..."

"An hour Alan."

"You were very brave to smile Sir."

"I know I was. She was braver than me though."

"Dad ...why now?"

"You are the Father of a son Alan. You need to see this now."

"He's like me a bit isn't he?"

"Yes ..."

"But he's like her too."

"Yes he is son."

"I will treasure this Dad."

"I know you will son."

"Father?"

Jeff Tracy blinked back the tears in his eyes and turned in the direction of the other voice.

"Yes Scott?" he enquired.

The eldest son of Jefferson Tracy shuffled his feet and looked about nervously.

"Scott?" he frowned.

Silence.

"Father ... Sir ... when you are finished with Alan ... the two of us need to talk ..."

THE END

* * *

Author's Final Note:- Now is that a story for the future? Not for me just yet. I am now off to finish my Tales Story and toy with the idea of commencing a new story you may find interesting in TB fiction. Final thanks of course to Gerry Anderson for these wonderful characters that so many writers are able to bring to life in their own unique and wonderful way.

mcj


End file.
